


Lemon Boy

by k_o_m_o_d_o



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Kenny McCormick, Closeted Character, Complicated Relationships, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Curses, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lemons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protect Tweek Tweak, Racist Language, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smut, THE ACTUAL LEMON NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT YA NASTY, but it's gonna happen, like really slow burn, many many lemons, not yet, upps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 189,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_o_m_o_d_o/pseuds/k_o_m_o_d_o
Summary: Inspired by the song "Lemon Boy" by Cavetown(in progress)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Crenny - Relationship, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 71
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while, and the first one, I write in english, so please if you see any mistakes, let me know

**adaptation**

_/adəpˈteɪʃ(ə)n/_

Adaptation is the physical or behavioural characteristic of an organism that helps an organism to survive better in the surrounding environment.

### Physiological Adaptations

Like structural adaptations, the physiological adaptations also involve physical changes in the species. However, physiological adaptations are not always seen in the organism’s appearance. This type of adaptation can be either due to changes in the environment or due to the behaviour of other species.

____________________________________

South Park wasn’t that big of a town. Everyone knew each other, everyone knew where everyone lived, it was a small town, and that was kind of a problem. If there was something people from small towns loved to do was talking, and not just small talking about the weather or whatever, they liked gossiping. Rumors, secrets, any kind. And that's how people look at each other, everyone had a image that was given not by choice, but for just being there. Everyone had a stereotype or a image, and that was how the whole town view them. Wendy was the revolutionary feminist, Kyle the sarcastic jew, Stan the dumb football player, Cartman the mean bastard and Kenny the poor funny bitch. It was kind of like that but with the whole town. Someone could forget a name, and go “You know this crazy kid that drinks coffee all the time and looks like he’s on crack?” and someone immediately would be like “Oh, yeah, Tweek. I know Tweek” That was how things worked. You could try to change your image, but no matter what, people would still call you the same.

Craig was the bitter. Bitter, boring, mean, gay, and stone cold guy. That was what people said about him. That was what the whole town said about him. That was what his friends used to said about him.

You see, South Park changed, as time went by, people changed. The groups or crews, or whatever changed. So ‘The Gang’ stopped being the ‘The Gang’. Things were different. Stan and Wendy broke up for good this time, Kyle and Stan decided to hang out by themselves and Cartman became ‘friends?’ kind of, with Wendy. Tweek and Kyle actually got along pretty well, and Token and Clyde were teammates with Stan on the football team. Kenny hagged along with everyone, mostly with Cartman and Wendy, but he still got along with Kyle and Stan.

He didn’t know what, or how it happened. He didn’t really cared, but he was curious of why, and how. Craig was left alone. Not that he looked sad or anything like that, but the group of friends he was part of, weren’t by his side anymore. Yes, he was curious, but not enough to actually go and ask him, so he just wondered, and that was it.

“Kenny are you paying any attention to me?” 

He looked besides him. Wendy was looking at him with a frown. She grew up pretty. With her black hair, and long lashes. He really liked her as a friend.

“Uuhh, yes?” 

“I said that we should partner together for the next group project, so you get a good grade” She answered. 

Kenny was about to answer her, when the teacher came to the room. Yes, South Park had changed a lot, but it was still fucked up. So as soon as she entered into the room, he and the whole class knew, she was drunk. Not because of strong smell of alcohol that was coming out of on her, not because of her sunglasses that probably hided the bags on her eyes, or the way she walked, no. They weren’t detectives, Kenny knew that he wasn’t even that smart, but something about the fact that she literally entered into the classroom slamming the door with a flask on her hand, was telling him something.

“Holy shit” His friend laughed behind him “This is going to be good” He heard Cartman say, he could even tell he was smiling

Miss Efford (Or F-word, as Cartman liked to call her) was a woman around her forties, that was a ‘recovering’ alcoholic. She had black short hair, and she always looked pissed. When she was sober, or not completely drunk she was patient and actually a good teacher. There were rumors about her that said that she cheated on her husband with another woman, and that she also had sex on the janitor room with Mr. Mackey.

The woman stumbled her way towards her desk, and sat down before she started speaking.

“Good morning everyone, for today class we are going to be working on a new project” She greeted as half of the class groaned “I’m not finish, this project is going to be for the rest of the year. It’s a long project and you are going to be paired in groups of two” She continued.

The whole class started pairing themselves in groups of two while screaming who partnered with who at their teacher. The thing with groups projects was that the people in the class were in a war to pick their partners. 

Wendy was raising her hand to say that she was partners with Kenny, when Cartman stood up with his hand raised and screamed at Misses Efford.

“I’m partners with Wendy” 

She turned around to look at Cartman with a surprised face.

“What? but-” She was about to say.

“Ok, Eric and Wendy it is” The teacher wrote down.

She stared at Eric “What is your problem, asshole?”

“Oh, fuck” the teacher said when she dropped her flask off the desk by accident.

“What? I’m not letting my opportunity to get an easy A go” he told her,

Kenny looked around the room, and watched as his classmates changed seats to sit besides their partners.

“I was going to help Kenny!” Wendy glowered at him “He needs that grade more than you” 

He decided that as funny as it was to see them argue, it wasn’t going to do anything for him, so he better as well do something.

“Emm, miss Efford, I don’t have a partner” Kenny said rising his hand.

“Let me see…” Miss Efford, looked up from her desk to see who was speaking to her and then proceed to look back at the paper she had on her desk, where all the names of the groups were. Without looking up she answered him “Here, McCormick, you partner with Tucker”.

The look Wendy and Cartman gave him, was completely different, but it was because of the same reasons. Wendy was frowning, she knew what people said about Craig, hell, she even tried to talk to the guy once, and he just flipped her off. She was sure that not only Kenny and Craig were going to fight as soon as they had a chance, but she also was sure that the grade they were going to get was going be the lowest.

Cartman, on the other hand, had an evil yet smiling look on his face. Yes he was a sadistic bastard, he knew that. He looked like he was happy to see the hard time Kenny was going to get by being partners with Craig. He was expecting everything from them, the punches, the bruises and the broken noses. 

He would be lying if he said that it didn’t took him by surprise. But he wasn’t worried, he didn’t disliked Craig, because he didn’t actually talked to the guy. Yeah, he knew what people said about him, but he was sure it wasn’t going to be that bad… Right? 

He turned around to look at where Craig was sitting, and found out the guy was giving a face at him. Kenny knew that his grades weren’t the best, and that he and Craig didn’t talked much, but he could at least try to look less displaced.

“Alright…” Kenny said to himself before grabbing his stuff and making his way to the empty seat besides Craig who decided to ignore him. ‘This is going to be so bad’ Kenny thought to himself.

“For this projects every group is going to be given a name of a tree, a plant, or whatever, and you will have to make an report about it, and give a presentation for whole the class at the end of the year” The teacher said “I’m going to be saying your names and the name of the thing. You must study them, plant them, and explain the gardening process you know the deal” She finished, before drinking whatever mystery drink was on her flask

As soon as she started saying names and giving them differents plants or tree names, people started talking to their partners about what to buy and stuff.

“McCormick and Tucker” The teacher addressed. 

‘Please say something easy’ Kenny thought to himself ‘Like weed or fucking roses or some shit’

“Your subjects is going to be “Lemons trees” She finally said.

Cartman laughed out loud at the subject they were given gaining a slap on the arm by Wendy and a furious look from Kenny.

‘I’m fucked’ He thought to himself

________________________________________________________________

“I swear to god, fatass, if you don’t shut up I’m going to make you choke on my ass”

Cartman laughed again not caring about what his friend said. Wendy gave Eric a look, before giving a sympathetic smile at Kenny. 

“Fucking lemons trees” Kenny was sure he was going to kill himself “You have to be kidding me right? Who the fuck cares about that? She must have said the first thing that was on her mind because there is no way that was on the school program”

“I’m sure it’s not going to be that bad” She reassured her friend. Kenny smiled at her in return for her attempts to make the situation less awful for him. “You can come over tonight and I’ll help you”

Kenny gave her a soft smile “Thank you Wendy, but you better help fatass over there” 

“I’m right here you dipshit!” Eric argued. 

It wasn’t that Eric was as fat as he was when he was eight, but he still had some fat on his body, and the nickname still sticked up with him. 

“You and that fag are going to fail so bad” He mocked.

“Where is he anyway?” Kenny asked. 

He looked on both sides of the hallway and couldn’t find him anywhere. Class started in fifteen minutes, and Craig was nowhere to be seen. 

“He probably ditched again” Wendy said grabbing some books from her locker. “He is going to fail history if he keeps doing that” 

Kenny looked at her confused “Dude, he has history with us?”

Cartman and Wendy looked at him as if he was crazy. He had never noticed that Craig, to be honest.

“Kenny, I don’t know what kind of drugs are you on these days, but he sits right behind Butters” Eric said.

“Really?” He asked.

“You must be retarded or something, I swear to god” Cartman mumbled.

“You’re fat” Kenny said to him “And gay”

Kenny wasn’t homophobic, he came out as bisexual when he was thirteen, but he liked to tell people that even if it wasn’t an insult anymore. 

“You really didn’t notice? He has like almost all the same classes as we” She replied

To be honest he really didn’t. Kenny shugerred, “Not really” he answered “It’s not like he ever speaks or anything” He was starting to get stressed out because of the project “I’m going for a smoke, I’ll catch you guys later”. He said, making his way to the school roff.

Wendy watched him make his way towards the stairs, when her friend started talking again.

“So, when are we starting?” Cartman asked.

Wendy turned to him, while closing her locker. “Excuse me?” 

Cartman rolled his eyes, before speaking to her again. “Are you deaf bitch? When are we starting the project?”

“Are you for real?” 

He looked down at her. To be honest he didn’t really knew how they started hanging out together, or why did they do it. It was probably because just like Kyle she would put up a fight whenever he said something. He enjoyed to make people mad, and even if he started hanging out with her because it was a way to make Stan mad, as soon as time started passing by he realised that he actually enjoyed her company, but she wasn’t supposed to know that.

“Wendy, are you retarded or what?” He replied “If I don’t get at least a B, I’m going to fail this fucking class” He said.

“Don’t say that word you asshole” She said giving him a disgusted look. “You can come home later to start planning how are we going to do this”.

“Your mom is going to be there?”

When they turned fifteen and started hanging out, Cartman and Kenny were usual guest at her house. She didn’t even knew how, but as time passed by she stopped asking her parents for permission for the guys to come to her house, they were sixteen now, and her parents were used to having the guys around, and were even surprised when they weren’t around

“Yeah, why?” She asked.

“Good, she makes some tasty ass cockies” Wendy smiled at him for the compliment of her mom, sometimes Cartman did this kind of things, where he wasn’t that much of a ansshole to her. She didn’t understand why sometimes he would be nice to her, even sweet sometimes and suddenly be so rude. “And she’s hot too” Like that.

She slapped his arm.

___________________________________

  
  


“So, how are we doing it then?”.

Kyle closed his locker before looking at Stan confused.

“What?”.

When Kyle turned fourteen, he and Stan stopped hanging out with Cartman because of a fight they had. To be honest Kyle never liked the guy, he never considered him his friend, but having to distance himself from him hurted him a little at the moment, but he was never going to admit that.

“The party how are we doing it?” He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“We are not throwing a party at my house”.

Stan looked upset at his best friend statement. “Bro, you have to”.

Kyle looked at him as if he was crazy “No? I don’t think I have to?” Stan was about to interrupt him when Kyle continued “Just because my parents are out for the weekend doesn't mean I have to throw a party” he explained.

“Who is having a party?” 

Clyde asked behind him with Token by his side. 

Kyle turned around and glared at him “No one, no one is having a fucking party”.  
  


“Kyle's parents are out for the weekend” Stan said.

He snapped his head around to look back at his best friend. Kyle loved Stan, don’t get him wrong, he was his super best friend after all, but sometimes, like at that moment, he really wanted to kill him.

Clyde's eyes lighted up at that statement “Dude! We need to throw a party at Kyle’s!” 

“No! We don't “need to”” Kyle was becoming more and more stressed out by this conversation.

“Come on, bro!” Stan insisted one more time ignoring the death stare that his best friend was sending him “It’s going to be great!”

Token smiled and nodded

“No, it’s not” 

“Token and I are bringing the alcohol” Clyde said looking at Token for approval.

“Sure” Token said

“What?! Did you not heard what I just said?!” 

Stan smiled whildly at his friend “Cool, bro! I’ll bring the ice and cups” 

“No, Stan, you’re fucking not!” Kyle was getting really upset by this conversation.

“I’ll go tell Bebe” Token said “She’ll invite everyone” 

The three guys nodded, and started talking about how great the party was going to be, while Kyle rolled his eyes and made his way to his next class. 

“Why do I even bother?” He asked to himself.

___________________________________________

When he finally reached the door, he opened it while he started lighting a cigarette. It wasn’t like this was a secret place or anything, anyone could go to the school roof at anytime, but still, he liked to go there to smoke, because of the view. It wasn’t even that good of a view, it’s stopped being a interesting view when you went there every week, but he still thought it was cool enough and better than the back, where all the trash cans were.

He took a drag of his cigarette when he noticed that he wasn’t alone. 

“Uh, hey dude, didn’t see you there” 

Craig looked up at him, he seemed a just as surprised as he was to see him there. “Hi” 

Craig was sitting a few feets away where Kenny was standing. He knew that Craig wasn’t one for conversation, it wasn’t that much of a secret, but he expected a little more to be honest. Not even a ‘How are you’ or a ‘sup’, It wasn’t like he expected him to go ‘Oh, nice to see to see you there Kenny, would you like to sit next to me and enjoy a cigarette while we look at the horizon?’. Like, no, obviously no. Maybe he was upset? He knew he wasn’t the smartest guy at school, and didn’t had the best grades, but did he really hated being partners with him that much?

He took another another drag thinking about what should he said, before he started talking.

“Look, dude, I know you aren’t really happy to be partners with me on that stupid project” He said, while Craig looked at him with a face that said nothing at all to be honest “But I really need a good grade on this class, so I would really appreciate it if you could at least help me a little bit. You don’t have to do that much if you don’t want to, but I really need some help”

“Ok” He answered and proceed to ignore the blonde guy that was standing a few feets away from him.

‘Huh’ Kenny thought to himself. He was a little taken back, he didn’t really knew why, he didn’t actually expected the guy to said ‘no’ or to tell him to fuck off. 

“You- Ok?” 

Craig nodded without even looking at him.

“Are you sure?” Kenny asked. He needed to be sure this wasn’t some kind of sick joke or part of his imagination.

The look Craig gave him said ‘are you stupid’ from whatever side you looked at it.

“Are you like, deaf or something? Yeah, I said I will help you with the project”.

Kenny smiled relaxing a little bit after that. That wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

“Cool, dude! So, how are we…” 

Anyone could see that Kenny wasn’t really comfortable having this conversation, even Craig. He wasn’t that happy either, but this was his project too, he had actually thought that McCormick was going to ditch him so he could… do whatever McCormick did on a daily basis, and he would end up doing the project on his own, so he wasn’t totally displaced by the guy request.

“Come to my house later” He said.

“Oh, cool, yeah, that actually sounds great, I’ll bring my sister” 

That… was not expected at all if he was being honest.

“Uhh, why?” He was confused, did Kenny’s sister had like really well knowledge on lemon trees or something?

“Dude, Karen is like, Ruby’s best friend” He answered. He knew that Craig and him didn’t talked about what the did on their free time, but like, was he ever at his own house? Karen was there like all the time. 

“Right” He just simply answered, for a moment he completely forgot that he was Karen’s brother. He didn’t disliked the girl, she was nice to him and very polite actually, but he didn’t related her to Kenny at all.

Kenny took the last drag of his cigarette while looking at him and threw it on the ground before stepping on it. He looked up at Craig who was looking at the ground. Was he supposed to say something else? Should he even? Again he didn’t really disliked the guy, but he didn’t really knew him that much.

“So, um, see you later I guess?” He decided that was the correct thing to say.

He expected some kind of reply from Craig, but he simply stared at him, nodded, looked away and kept smoking his second cigarette.

Kenny turned back to the door, and made his way down the stairs before going to class.

‘That wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


History was boring. He never got to remember the dates, the names or whatever he was given. He was thankful that for some reasons Cartman and Wendy were good at it. Wendy told him to try to look at it as if he was reading a story, but even when he tried to, it was just a boring and shitty story. That’s something he really appreciated from her. She was always trying to help him no matter what, whenever he didn’t understand something she would explain it to him later or she would help him study at her house, she was there for him and plus, she feed him. Cartman on the other hand, would tell him to fuck off and just cheat the whole year. 

History also meant that Cartman and Wendy would fight the whole class about whatever fucked up shit Cartman would say to try to get on peoples nerves, like _‘I’m just saying that if the Holocaust wouldn’t have happened then the future would be different and maybe, I wouldn’t have been born, and honestly Wendy, I like my life_ ’, and even though sometimes it was funny, because they would say the funniest insults to each other like ‘ _Cartman, I really, really want you to choke on your own spit and just fuckin die_ ’. But right now, he was getting kind of annoyed at them, they would curse under their breath at each other, and he really wanted them to shut up right now. 

He looked around the room, and decided to maybe chat with someone instead, this class was useless anyway. He could see Tweek and Kyle sitting side by side, talking quietly about some nerd shit probably, he saw Bebe and Red reading some magazine while gossiping at each other, he saw Butters and thought that maybe he could talk to him, but he was already talking to Kevin who looked confused at whatever Butters was saying to him. Then he saw him, Craig was sitting right behind Butters looking bored, he kept his gaze on the board on the other side of the room, but didn’t seemed to be writing down anything. 

Then Craig looked at him, his face was the same as ever, like he wasn’t even surprised to see that McCormick was staring at him. In fact, he had a _‘Can you believe this shit_?’ kind of look, which was kind of funny. Kenny smiled softly at him and waved, if they were going to be partners for the rest of the year, he may as well try to actually talk to the guy. Craig just kept looking at him, and proceeded to look back at the board with the same exact face. 

Well that was unexpected, he should be glad to have someone who actually tried to have a conversation with him, shouldn’t he? He wasn’t giving up that easy, he needed to talk to the guy so he could at least have an ok time. They were going to be partners for the whole year, for fucks sake. He opted to try anyway, he took a piece of paper, wrote something, and turned around to throw it at him.

When Craig felt the something that poked him on the head, and then fall on his desk, he looked around to see where the fuck did that came from, only to see Kenny still looking at him with a smug look on his face. He wasn’t expecting that, yeah they were partners, but that didn’t meant that they had to talk at school and stuff, he took the piece of paper anyway, and readed it to himself.

_‘ dis class booring’_ Craig looked at him, and Kenny could see that he was trying to ask him a ‘what the fuck?’ kind of question with his face. He saw him wrote down something and then threw the piece of paper at him anyway.

‘ _why are you in this class then?’_

_‘my friends, u?’_ Craig gave him a face.

_‘because i chose to?’_

_‘why would you choose this shit?’_ Craig looked like he was having the worst time of his life, he didn’t believe that the guys was actually having a good time.

_‘fuck off’_

Kenny smiled to himself, he guessed that was enough. Craig seemed to have thought the same because he proceeded to ignore him as if that exchangement never happened. 

On the other hand, when he thought this was going to be a peaceful class, he realised, that in fact, he had just came in time for ‘that’ moment of Cartman and Wendy conversation.

“Cartman, I swear to god if you don’t shut up” 

“What, you’re going to hit me? Weren’t you a feminist Wendy?” He heard Eric said “because, that sounds like gender based violence to me”

Wendy was looking more and more furious at him. She knew that he did this kind of things on purpose, but it still pisseded her off, and she couldn’t help but talk back at him whenever he did that kind of things.

“No, it's not, you are just saying sexist shit to piss me off!”

“I just said that maybe, just maybe, the reason why Amelia Earhart died was because she was a woman and that's why she couldn't even fly a plane” He said innocently. He couldn’t fool anyone, and he knew that.  
  


“That’s sexist Cartman” She said exasperated, like she was tired of pointing that kind of things out for him ‘she still give him an opportunity to retract himself’ Kenny thought to himself ‘after all this time’.

Cartman, looked pleased with her answer, he liked that game. The one where he did or said something, and suddenly her whole attention was on him, but sometimes, he made a step too far.

“It’s my opinion, we’re on a free country Wendy, I can say whatever I want”  
  


That’s what did it for her. Wendy grabbed her stuff while cursing under her breath, and made her way to the empty seat besides Token.

“What a bitch” Said Cartman, looking as she walked away.

Kenny didn’t understood feelings that much, he knew that, so he really couldn’t understand what was going inside of Cartman. After all this time, he still confused him, he still didn’t understood what was going on inside his head, and probably that’s for the best.

“Dude, what the fuck? Didn’t you like her or something?” Kenny asked him, from behind him.

“Kenny, I swear to god if you say something I’ll kill you” Cartman snapped his head around to look at him with a dead stare.  
  


“Dude, chill, snitches get stitches, I get it” Kenny said while laughing softly. Again, he didn’t really understood his best friend, but he loved teasing him, and loved how he could get with the whole Wendy situation.

“No, Kenny, snitches gets shot in the leg” Cartman said, he wasn’t fucking around. The only person that actually knew about this Wendy thing was Kenny. He didn’t even wanted to like her, his whole plan was to mess with Stan, but for some reasons, even after the guy made it clear that he didn’t have any more feelings for his ex, Cartman couldn’t help but still hang out with her, even if she pissed him off sometimes too.

“Just because I can’t die doesn’t mean you can shot me whenever you want” Kenny said rolling his eyes. This problem of his wasn’t a secret anymore. For some reason, after turning fourteen, people started remembering. He thought he would be glad at first, but then he realised, that it didn’t change anything. He would keep dying and waking up on his bed no matter what. “Anyway, when are you planning on telling her?”

Cartman looked over at where Wendy was sitting. “I don’t fucking know”.

When Wendy stood up and sat besides Token, she thought that she finally had some peace. She couldn’t take it anymore, the guy was pissing her off, the only thing she wanted to do was read her book, and to this class to be over.

“He pissed you off already?” Token asked, smiling softly at her,

She nodded before saying “Yeah, he really does get on my nerves”

Token swallowed and she looked at him, he had something he wanted to say to her, she could see that, but this wasn't the moment, she was already stressed out, and she really didn’t need this kind of conversation.

“Look, Wendy, about last friday…” He began, but she interrupted him.

“Token, no, really stop” She took a deep breath, while Token stared at her “ I really can’t do this right now, and just, no, ok?” 

“Yeah, ok” He said, he wasn’t hurt, or anything, but he definitely was uncomfortable with this whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs references if you hint, the guys are stupid horny teenangers and I can’t stop comparing them to animals for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! This took longer than I thought it would, and I’m not completely proud of it, but I wanted to update as soon as possible.  
> I’m trying to make the chapters as long and as well written as I can but also I want to update soon, so everything is kind of a mess to be honest. ANYWAY I hope you like this and I promise that next chapter will be better and longer.
> 
> Some of the couples are not decided yet so, that’s why there are only two in the tags. Still thinking of which ones should I add.
> 
> ALSO ONCE AGAIN, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO PLEASE DON’T BE MEAN AND IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE OR SOMETHING LET ME KNOW

__________________________

 **metamorphosis** **_noun_**

_(meta·mor·pho·sis |)_

_metamorphōsis_ < _metamorphoun,_ to transform, transfigure < _meta,_ over (see [ meta- ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/meta) ) + _morphē,_ form, shape

============================

change of form, [ shape ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/shape) , [ structure ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/structure) , or substance; transformation, as, in [ myths ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/myth) , by [ magic ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/magic) or [ sorcery ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/sorcery)

a [ marked ](https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/mark) or complete change of character, appearance, condition, etc.

______________________________

  
  


Craig’s favourite color wasn’t blue. Most of his clothes were blue, his bedroom walls were blue, and so were most of the things he owned. He liked the color, of course, but it wasn’t his favourite. He loved space, he loved stargazing, he loved anything that had to do with the galaxy and stuff, but it also wasn’t his favourite thing to do. He knew that people thought so, he knew what kind of concept people had about him, and they weren’t completely wrong. Yeah, he got into fights more that he liked to admit, yeah he smoked a lot, and yeah he was bitter. That was what people said about him, and they were right. But then again, he’s favourite color wasn’t blue. 

He learned to be alone when he turned thirteen, he didn’t knew why it happened at first, but as time went by he understood that people changed, and he there was alway going to be people who don’t like you. He wasn’t even mad when it first happened, he was confused at why they suddenly decided that he was _‘likeable_ ’ enough. Yeah, he was bitter, and yes, he didn’t talked that much, but he always been like this, so why the sudden change? 

No, he didn’t asked, and no, he didn’t wanted to know either, maybe it was because the answer was going to hurt him, or maybe it was because got comfortable surrounded by his loneliness. He didn’t know, and he didn’t cared, or at least that’s what he told himself. People changed, people leaved.  
  
When time passes by, feelings change, his mom and dad weren’t in love anymore, but that was fine, he didn’t mind to settle down for two birthdays. No, he didn’t cried when his mom asked what happened to all of his friends, no he didn’t cried when he found out what his his friends thought about him, he didn’t cried when no one came to his birthday, he didn’t cried when some older kids beated him up when he was fourteen, and no he didn’t cried either when his dad moved to an apartment.

He did cry though, when his grandpa passed away. He did cry when he had to attend to the funeral, he cried when his mother hugged him and told him that everything would get better, he cried for three straight days. 

People told him he was bitter, people told him he was boring, that he was mean and disrespectful, but not his grandpa. He never did the things other people did, he was sure his grandpa would never do the things that other people did. Until he did, of course. And he knew it was selfish, he knew it wasn’t logical, but he was mad at him, he was pissed off at him when he died, because he left him, he always told him that he was never going to leave him, and he lied, because he did, he left him. 

‘He’s always with us Craig’ his mother would tell him,’ just go to the garden and you will see him’. He thought she was stupid, he knew she was only trying to make him feel better, but that stupid lemon tree wasn’t his grandpa. Yeah, they both planted it there, and yeah, he teached him everything about gardening, but that wasn’t his grandpa. That was just a stupid lemon tree. 

He still took care of it everyday though. 

  
  


Craig’s favourite color wasn’t blue.

  
  
  


“He reminds me of an angry snail” 

Karen laughed while she walked by his side.

“Like a mean, angry snail” 

Karen and Kenny were making their way to Craigs house, he hadn’t been there in a while now. Karen was old enough to go there on her own, so he didn’t walked her there anymore. 

“Don’t say that!” She said “He is not that bad”,

Karen was thirteen now, and she was becoming a teenager. Kenny knew that, but he still saw her as her baby sister, and he couldn’t accept the fact that she was finally entering to the age where everyone pretended to be on a bad chapter of ‘Skins’. He went through that phase too, so he knew how sad everyone became all the time how the girls started smoking cigarettes and pretended to be ‘Effy Stonem’ while the guys played Counter Strike everyday and became angry, and horny all the time, so he had every right to be worried. 

If there was something everyone knew, was that McCormick was very overprotective over her little sister, he really was, and that was part of the reasons, of why he hated seeing her grow up. She was beautiful, and so sweet for someone her age, even for someone from this town.

“How do you know that?” he asked, looking down at her “Don’t you hang out with Ruby?”

Karen smiled at him while she rolled her eyes.

“You dummy, he lives there. I see him like all the time!”

Kenny just shrugged and kept walking. They were ten minutes away from his house. It had been a long time since he last walked over there, he wasn’t lost, but he felt like when he was a kid. 

Once they reached to the house, Karen ringed the bell looking happy to be there. He was glad that she had a best friend like Ruby, who permitted her say at her home all the time. Kenny knew that Karen didn’t liked her house, hell, even he hated it there. There was like, no clean water, garbage everywhere, and rats keep appearing out of nowhere, and their parents lived there. So he really appreciated that her friend helped her to stay away from her home as long as possible.

Craig, and Ruby’s mom opened the door. She was in her middle thirties, had blonde hair, and green eyes, at first he couldn’t believe that was their mom. She was smiling and seemed more friendly than their kids, she shared the same eyes as Ruby, that was for sure, but her nose was the same as Craig.

She looked down at Karen and smiled softly before she started speaking

“Hi, honey, nice to see you, oh-” She seemed to notice Kenny's existence right then, she smiled at him anyway and held her hand out for him to shake it “You must be Karen’s brother, nice to meet you”

For a solid second, Kenny forgot how to interact with normal people, he didn’t knew what he expected but Craig’s mom was sweet, like really sweet. 

“Um, hello misses Tucker” He said as he held her hand.

“Please, call me , Laura“ She said moving a little so they could come inside. “So, did something happened?” 

Keren made her ways towards Ruby who was sitting on the sofa, with her phone in her hands. Once she noticed that there where other people in the house she looked up and stared at Kenny right in the eyes as he walked inside her house. Ruby was watching him like she really hated his existence.

Kenny looked from Ruby and Laura confused, what did she meant by that? Then he realised, he never came to their house, and she must have thought that he was there because of Karen and not because of Craig. 

“What? oh- no, I’m just, uh, Craig and I are doing a biology project together” He said

Ruby dropped her phone while she still looked at him, right in the eyes, Kenny wasn’t expecting that, he could see that she didn’t liked the idea of him spending time with Craig. 

On the other hand, her mother had her eyes wide open and seemed a little shocked.

“Oh, really?” She seemed really surprised by his statement, not like, bad surprised, but like actually really happy to hear that. “That’s, uh, that’s great, Ruby, go tell your brother that his friend is here”. 

Ruby gave him one last look, she seemed to really hate him, for some reasons. Karen puted a hand over her shoulder, and smiled softly at her, making Ruby relax a little bit. Kenny could see that they were really good friends, they were almost as disgusting as Kyle and Stan. 

“Fine” she deadpanned

Ruby made her way upstairs, leaving her mom with her best friend and her brother.

Kenny looked around a little, the house was nice, of course it was nicer than his, all the house were, but the house seemed clean and really modern, he didn’t remembered it that way. Karen was staring at him with a smile, like she was also happy for him to be there for whatever reason.

“So, sweatie, do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?” Laura was already moving around, gesturing the sofa so he could sit there while making her way towards the kitchen. Kenny did, he was always hungry, but he didn’t wanted to be disrespectful or to seem like he was taking advantage of them. 

“Uh, no thank-”

“Yeah, he would love to, thanks “ Karen answered for him, he looked at her with panic in his eyes, and she just smirked at him.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart” 

Laura made her way towards the kitchen when he started hearing Ruby’s footsteps coming down the stairs. He liked Ruby, the few times he seen the little girl she was always sticking up with his sister, but she almost never smiled, almost like his brother. They smirked, they grinned sometimes, but they never actually laughed or smiled. He thought that it would be scary if they did.

“He’s coming” Ruby didn’t even looked at Kenny when she said it, she kept looking at Karen before saying “Let’s go upstairs”

Karen smiled at her brother one last time before running upstairs to do whatever thirteen year old best friends did,“See you later Kenny” she said, before disappearing from his view.

Kenny was left alone in the living room waiting for Craig, he was uncomfortable. He was in the house of a guy who wasn’t even his friend, with her mom making him something to drink or whatever while his little sister seemed to want him death or something.’Maybe I’m overreacting’ he thought to himself.

He heard a heavier sound of footsteps that were coming from the stairs, he was still sitting on the sofa, but as soon as Craig was in the room he stood up like the couch was on fire.

“Hi”

Craig seemed… Craig to be honest, he didn’t seemed like he had been sleeping, or showering or anything, he wondered what the dude did every day, did he ever went out or anything. 

“Hi” Greeted Kenny “So, um, nice house” he didn’t really knew what to say, he meant that anyway. 

“Thanks, I guess” Craig looked at him warily, they were clearly very uncomfortable. 

They looked at anything but each other for a few seconds. Kenny thought that was the most uncomfortable silence ever. It felt like hours before her mother came back to the room.

“Here you go” Laura said, placing down two glasses of lemonade, and some cookies “Call me if you need anything, I’ll be on the studio” she was already making her way upstairs before she turned around and looked at his son “Oh, and Craig, sweattie, please don’t smoke on the living room”

If they actually knew each other Kenny would have teased him, over the nickname. But he didn’t, it was too soon for that, but it didn’t go unnoticed.

Craig simply nodded, and then proceeded to look at Kenny one more time before sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table in front of him

“So, how are we doing this?” 

___________________________________

“It’s looks like a dick” 

“Cartman, not everything that is long, looks like a dick”

Cartman was looking at the picture on Wendy, computer, the plant was pink, and long and there were so many jokes that could be made with it. ‘Why did I get to do the gay plant?’ he thought to himself.They were sitting in front of each other, one on each side of Wendys bed. She was taking care of the books, and writing down some notes, while Cartman looked (or pretended to) for information.

“It does though” he told her while he frowned at the picture “Why does Kenny get to do the fucking lemon tree and we have to do this” he tried to read the name but he couldn’t, what the fuck even was that? Kenny had to do a fucking lemon tree, that was the lamest thing ever, but at least it wasn’t the shit that was given to him“Gualabi whatever the fuck this is”

“It’s called ‘Pusa Gualabi exotic pink radish’ you dumb fuck” Wendy replied not even looking up from her books

“Shut up hippie” Cartman pushed her a little with his leg while smirking while she finally looked up and frowned.

“Also, Kenny is doing the project with Craig, that's already bad enough”

“Do you think they are sucking each others dicks right now?” 

Now it was Wendys turn to push him a little. She hated when Cartman did that kind of stuff. Kenny was supposed to be his best friend, and yet, he always talked about him like that.

“Don’t say that!”

“What? You know that Kenny doesn’t believe in that ‘No-sex-on-the-first-date’ rule”

“But still, it’s not a date, they are just doing a project together” She said still frowning at him, then a thought came to her mind “If that was a date, then are we supposed to be in one too?” she said with a smirk on her face, thinking that would shut him up.

“I thought so” Cartman said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and shugered.

Wendy looked at him with wide eyes, she definitely wasn’t expecting that, was he for real? She blinked twice because she really didn’t know what to say, did he actually thought this was a date?

“What?”

“I’m kidding you stupid bitch” Cartman reassured her with a smug look on his face. “I’m a gentleman, if we were on a date, I would take you somewhere nice, It wouldn’t be in your stupid ugly house” he finally said with a pleasant expression like that was clear.

“First of, not a gentleman” Wendy said rolling her eyes with a smile at his statement “Second of, not ugly or stupid” 

“What? I’m a perfect gentleman you stupid hippie” Cartman looked offended at her comment. She smiled.

“Well if you’re a gentleman what would you do for a first date”  
  


“That depends of who is the chick” He said.

Wendy thought about it for a second, before saying with a smug look.

“Well, lets say its me” her whole attention was on him now, she had put her book down and everything “Where would you take me?” she asked challenging him, like he needed to prove that he was in fact a gentleman.

Cartman didn’t even looked surprised, he was going to defend his honor and prove her right.

“Well if you weren’t such a bitch, and we had a date” Wendy rolled her eyes at him “I’ll take you to North Park, and we’ll go to a museum or some interesting historical shit” he looked proud of himself, like he knew exactly what he was saying “Then I’ll take you to a restaurant” Wendy actually grinned at that, to which Cartman frowned at jokingly. They were not mad or annoying each other anymore, this was them jocking and talking like actual humans being “What? You thought I would take you to burger king or some shit?” She nodded at him still grinning a little bit “Fucking knew it” he was smiling, he looked completely relaxed.

Wendy loved the moments like this, he liked it when Cartman didn’t went all asshole on her and was just… Nice, and he had a little bit of decency. He could be a shitface most of the time but sometimes, just sometimes he had this moments where he would put on a different face and be actually nice. She didn’t know if those were the moments where he stopped acting, or when he started.

“Shut up and keep going” She was growing more and more interested in this thing.

Cartman didn’t expected that if he was being honest, his confidence was fading away little by little because of how interested Wendy was.

“Uh, um, well then, I’ll probably pay some extra cash to the waiter to bring some fancy and expensive wine that’s probably not even worth the price” she laughed at that, she knew that was true. “Then I would take you home, and walk you to the door” Cartman tone softened a little, making Wendy stop smiling and to just look at him. “Take your hand, look you in the eyes” there was a pause, a moment where Cartman and she just looked at each other. “A-and” she was expecting it, and that was scary, what was she expecting? why did she wanted him to say it. “Tell you goodbye” he said softly, was he flirting? that couldn’t be true. He draw himself a little closer, and Wendy swore she had never seen him that serious before. “Then, I’ll go inside and fuck your mom, of course”, and it was gone.

Wendy blinked twice at him. Cartman couldn’t help but laugh hysterically, she was pissed, of course he would do this.

“Fucking knew it” She said while glaring at him “You are a fucking asshole, you know that?”

Cartman laughed louder at that. He was loving this, she knew it, he was enjoying every moment of this.

“You should seen your face” He said between laughs, he was almost crying

“C’on start writing down” 

_______________________________________

  
  


“I can’t do this”  
  


“Yes, you can”  
  


“No, dude, I’m telling you I can’t” “What the fuck even is this? Are these moon runes?”

They were on Kyle’s bedroom doing some math homework together. Tweek had changed, he didn’t twiched that much anymore, he still drank way too much coffee for his own good, the bags under his eyes gave it away, he and Kyle had become closer after they turned fourteen. Kyle liked Tweek, he was a good friend, he knew people thought of Tweek as kind of a weak and innocent kid, but Kyle knew better, no one would have believe him if he said that he was in fact the one who introduced him to weed or that he was in fact the first one to try cocaine of the group. He wasn’t addicted or anything, the weed helped him with his anxiety, and the cocaine thing… it happened once in a party, and he blamed Bebe for it. He wasn’t just an innocent child but he wasn’t even half of a trouble maker as Stan or Clyde were, let alone Kenny.

.Kyle rolled his eyes, again, he liked Tweek, and his anxiety problem was better than it used to, but he still got over exaggerated over simple things sometimes.

“Dude! It’s just math!”

Tweek frowned at his homework, before dropping it on the floor.

“I give up, this is too much pressure for me”

Kyle looked over at Tweek, maybe it was time to stop for a little bit, they weren’t going to be able to do anything if they keep it up for a long time.

“Ok, why don’t we have a break, I could really go for a smoke right now”

Tweek noded, before going over to the window and opening it “I have like, three cigs left,” he said once the redheaded boy joined beside him “Here, have one”

Kyle took the cigarette from Tweek hand and lighted it, before handing his friend his lighter, and proceed to look out the window.

“Thanks dude”

Tweek nodded and looked at him. Kyle had changed as well, he wore glasses now, it didn’t looked bad on him like when he started using them, maybe it was because he was used to see him wearing them, or maybe was because he actually grew up good. Tweek wasn’t attracted to him or anything, he was his friend, and friends were just friends for a reason, but he could see that Kyle was good looking. 

Tweek wasn’t stupid, and he knew Kyle pretty well, he noticed the way Kyle frowned every once in a while, so he knew there was something bothering him.

“So… What’s bothering you?”

He asked after lighting his cigarette and handing it to him. Kyle took it and glanced once at Tweek before he kept looking out. He exhaled the smoke before speaking.

“I’m having a party”

Tweek smiled at that, he liked parties, he knew he didn’t looked like the kind of people that liked that kind of things but he actually had a pretty good time at them. 

“Wow dude! that great”

“No, it’s not! I didn’t even wanted to have one”

That confused him.

“Oh, then why are you doing it?”

Kyle asked himself the same question to be honest.

“Stan, Clyde and Token decided it would be a good idea to do one” he said rolling his eyes before looking at his friend, he could see that Tweek was expectant for the answer. Secretly, Kyle thought that his therapist made a really good job and made really good at advices. “I kept telling them not to, but they didn’t even listen to me”

Tweek took some to think about what to say, before speaking once again. “Well, know Stan” he started, as if that explained a lot of things, but only to be faced with a confused Kyle. “You know” he said once again like that answered any kind of question that his statement made.  
  


“No? I don’t?”

“Ok, look at it this at it this way” Tweek stood up a little straighter before he started his explanation. “Stan is like” he paused for a second “A big dog”

Kyle expected many things, but he didn’t expected that at all.

“Excuse me?”  
  


“Yeah, dude! And you are like the owner who can’t control it”

“That's-” Kyle thought about it for a minute “Surprisingly accurate actually”

Tweek smiled, of course it was.

“Yeah, that’s how my friendship with Clyde is too”

“So, what am I supposed to do then?”

“Well, I think that sometimes when a dog keeps pushing the owner somewhere is because there is something bad on the other side, or there is a good thing where it’s going”

“So, I should just be ok with it?”

Tweek was thinking about what to say.  
  


“I mean, sometimes Clyde have plans that I really don’t want do or have these are ideas that take me out of my comfort zone” He started saying “And then when I actually do them, I actually enjoy myself” He was trying to pick his words carefully “a dog would never leave their owner alone or in danger, right?”

“I guess”

“Plus, don’t you kind of like the idea of a party?”

“Yeah” he smiled to himself “I kind of do”

  
  


________________

Token wasn’t a bad friend. He really wasn’t. 

He always tried to help his friends even if there was nothing he could do. He was the one who stood up for Tweek when Cartman went a little too far the last time, he was the one who would take Clyde home when he was wasted, he was the one that listened to Kyle when he was mad and needed someone to hear his complaints and he was the one who would let Stan copy his homework when he didn’t do it. He didn’t knew why it happened, he wasn’t proud of it to be honest, because he wasn’t a bad friend. 

He never tried to flirt with Bebe even when she was drunk and tried to kiss him.He never made a move with none of his friends exs, he never tried to hook up with nones of his friends sisters, he never tried to flirt with any of his friends crushes. He never did. He always thought that friends were first, even if a the girl his friends liked, liked him instead he never made a move, even he also liked her. Because he wasn’t a bad friend

When he went to Wendy's house because Clyde needed his English homework, he wasn’t interested in her, when she offered something to eat he wasn’t interested in her either, even when they started talking and laughing he wasn’t. When he looked at her lips it wasn’t because he wanted to kiss her, when she stared at him he didn’t thought she was beautiful. When he fucked her in her room he didn’t have feelings for her. Because he wasn’t a bad friend.

When he got to his room and punched a wall, he tried to understood what happened. He didn’t liked her, he didn’t loved her, he didn’t have a crush on her, so then why? If he wasn’t a bad friend, why did he fucked one of his friends ex girlfriends? If he wasn’t a bad friend why did he do it even if he knew that was wrong? If he wasn’t a bad friend why he didn’t called Stan right after? If he wasn’t a bad friend, why did he do it knowing that it would piss Stan off? If he wasn’t a bad friend…

He wasn’t, that was what they all said.

Loyal, good listener, polite, good looking, generous, smart, thought full.

But maybe he wasn’t a good friend.

Maybe he wasn’t.

  
  


______________

  
  


The first hour was uncomfortable, that was something obvious if did said so himself. They would look at whatever the fuck was in the room rather than each other, and shared as less words as possible. Sometimes Kenny would try to make a joke but he stopped himself before he even could say anything. The only moment were they actually looked at each other was when he asked Craig if he had sugar so he could put some in his lemonade, Craig had looked at him as if he was crazy but proceed to bring him some. Kenny had putted at least four spoons full of sugar and Craig was sure that if he couldn’t die by getting hit by a train, he definitely would because of diabetes. 

“Um, can we take a break to like, smoke?” Kenny asked moving his paper aside. He hadn’t even written that much, mostly stupid things that came into his mind like ‘lemons are yellow’ and ‘they taste bitter’ because he really didn’t knew what else to write and Craig wasn’t helping that much to be honest.

Tucker looked at him for a second

“Sure” 

He could really use a smoke right now, he stood up and proceeded to go through the kitchen door, Kenny followed right behind him. His mom had made it clear many times that he couldn’t smoke in the living room, so he would usually go to smoke over at his backyard. Once they went to the kitchen Craig kept walking towards a glass door that opened right to his garden. Once they were there Craig took a cigarette and lighted it up. 

“Dude, I didn’t know you had a big ass tree! This is awesome!” 

Kenny was by his side searching for a cigarette for himself, while looking at the tree. Craig raised one of his eyebrows at him, while handing him his lighter which Kenny accepted without looking at him. Yeah, he had a big lemon tree, it had been there since ever really, but the fact that Kenny found it awesome was kind of… strange? Like it was a tree, a lemon tree, and Kenny, Kenny McCormick found it… awesome? No one wanted to point that out? Because he was sure that was the last word he would use to describe a tree.

“I guess” he took the compliment anyway

Kenny was staring at the tree, he loved it, not because, it was a fucking tree or whatever, it was because it was really big, and was full of lemons, like really full of lemons, and Kenny really liked lemons. He didn’t said anything when he saw that the kitchen had a bowl of lemons on the center of the dinner table, or about the fact that Craig's mom had bringed them lemonade with cookies lemon flavored. He had just thought that the Tuckers had like a lemon fetish or something, but this made it different.

“Dude, lemons are sick, you can put them on every food” Kenny said as if that was something he didn’t knew “I would love to have a tree like this”

Craig couldn't actually get behind the fact that McCormick was using adjectives like ‘cool’ or ‘sick’ to describe the lemons, they were… lemons. He loved them, of course, that was like, the one thing he putted on his food, and drinked actually.

“Yeah, its… nice I guess” He just simply said.

“Have you ever thought of selling lemonade?” Kenny asked

“Not really” Craig replied “not that much people like them”

“Yeah, because they taste bitter but you can always use sugar” 

“That just ruin the flavour” 

Craig frowned, he didn’t understood why people liked to put sugar on their lemonade, then it wasn’t lemonade anymore. He thought that if someone liked lemonade why would they want to put sugar on it? It didn’t even tasted like lemonade anymore if they did that. 

Kenny smiled at Craig face, he really was defensive over his lemons.

“No, it makes it better”  
  


Now, Craig could get behind many things, but he couldn’t get behind the fact that someone thought that sugar lemonade tasted better than sugar-less lemonade.

“That’s just so far from correct”

Kenny grinned, “Dude sweet lemonade is way better and bitter lemonade”

“You only speak lies, and it shows” Craig said with a smirk on his face.

Kenny laughed, he couldn’t believe he was arguing with Craig Tucker about lemonade flavour.

“Ok, but what about pink lemonade?”

Craigs face fell, almost like if this was something Kenny just couldn’t be possibly been asking, almost as if he just insulted his whole family and then spited on his face. He turned to him and with the most serious face Kenny thought he had ever seen, said.

“Pink lemonade isn’t real lemonade”

That broke him, Kenny was laughing har now, Craig was getting really mad at him for even bringing up the subject. He wasn’t expecting that, it was the funniest thing he ever heard or seen, meanwhile the guy kept looking at him with a straight face.

“Holy shit” Kenny said between breath “That was funny, what are you, a lemonade expert?”

Craig was staring at him with a face that was nothing more than superiority “Between us both” He started “I think that in fact, I am”

Kenny was starting to understand, Craig wasn’t emotionless, his face was pure emotion when he jocked, you only had to get the joke. He liked how ridiculous the conversation was.

“Sure thing, lemon boy”

He looked confused at Kenny for the nickname. It was dumb, lemon boy? what the fuck even was that. He just threw his finished cigarette on the ground before speaking again.

“We should take the lemons from here for the project”

“Sure”

“And don’t call me that”.

_____________

  
  
  


**1 New Message from: Stan**

_bro_

_19:17 pm_

**1 New message from: Kyle**

_dude_

_19:21 pm_

**1 New Message from: Stan**

_Red is hitting on me_

_19:22 pm_

Kyle looked at the message confused. 

Tweek had left like half an hour before, so that left him alone. He had just come out of the shower and when he received that message he was kind of surprised to be honest. He and Red had dated for like three months a while ago, a long while a go. He didn’t fell in love with her, he didn’t even liked her that much, but teenagers are teenager so it kind of just happened. The thing was that Stan knew this. So to have him telling this was kind of disconcerting,

**1 New Message from: Kyle**

_and?_

_19:23 pm_

**2 New Messages from: Stan**

_idk, she ur ex, thought id better tell u_

_i wont do anything though_

_19:24 pm_

Stans answer came almost immediately. He understood that there was a code for ‘never fuck your friends exes’ but he didn’t really considered her exactly his ex, so he still didn’t really understood.

**2 New Messages from: Kyle**

_dude every1 dated red at least one_

_i don’t mind_

_19:28 pm_

**3 New Messages from: Stan**

_still_

_also, i want to apologise for today_

_it wasnt cool to do it bro_

_19:30 pm_

There it was. Kyle wasn’t stupid, he knew Stan really well, he knew that when he needed to apologise or say something important he would first start saying something that had nothing to do with the subject, almost as if testing the waters.

**2 New Messages from: Kyle**

_no, it wasn’t_

_but i dont mind, i want to_

_19:34 pm_

**2 New Messages from: Stan**

_what?? u sure?_

_u not mad?_

_19:36 pm_

Kyle rolled his eyes even if there was none there with him. He couldn’t get really mad at Stan, even if it was cruel, what Tweek said was true, Stan was like a big dog, and let’s be honest, none can really get mad at dogs for a long time.

**3 New Messages from: Kyle**

_no dude_

_i dont think a party would be that bad_

_so sure lets do it_

_19:36 pm_

**2 New Messages from: Stan**

_who r u and what did u do to kyle?_

_not that im against it_

_19:37 pm_

He snorted.

**2 New Messages from: Kyle**

_shut up asshole_

_tweek talked me into it_

_19:40 pm_

**3 New Messages from: Stan**

_so now im being replaced by tweek?_

_ok_

_i dont mind_

_19:45 pm_

**2 New Messages from: Kyle**

_shut up idiot_

_stop acting like my gf_

_19:48 pm_

**4 New Messages from: Stan**

_guess its over kyle_

_i thought i was ur one and only_

_but here u r_

_throwing all those years we been 2gether to the trash_

_19:53 pm_

**_1 New Message from: Kyle_ **

_i swear to god_

_19:58 pm_

**2 New Messages from: Stan**

_no, its ok i guess,_

_i not me its you i got it._

_20:04 pm_

**1 New Message from: Kyle**

_ur an asshole_

_20:13 pm_

**1 New Messages from: Stan**

_u luv me_

_20:15 pm_

**1 New Messages from: Kyle**

_no._

_20:24 pm_

He did

_______________________________________

  
  
  


“It’s getting late, I think I should be going”

“Sure”

If he was honest, he had a great time with Craig, he never thought that would be a thing he would ever say or even think, but there he was, lying down on his couch while they talked about whatever shit came through their mind, well, actually Kenny would say something and Craig would casually respond to that, even if he sometimes just nodded or shugered. They were still having a conversation, kind of. He felt a little bad because Craig was writing down a bunch of shit for their project, and he was just there asking him things like ‘ _Do you think fishes get high?’_ to which Craig would answer not answer because it was a stupid question, or maybe because he didn’t knew. Kenny didn’t had a certain conclusion at his behaviour. 

Kenny knew they weren’t friends, but at least they talked now, sort of. And Craig was kind of cool, he had funny responses and a bitter sense of humor, but it was ok, he knew how to take a joke.

They stood up from their places, and walked towards the door. Kenny figured Karen would just stay over that night, it was for the best.

“Thanks for the food and the lemonade” 

Craig simply shrugged like he didn’t really needed to thank him for that.

“It’s nothing”

“Still, I have to thank you” 

“I guess” 

They looked at each other one more time, and Kenny gave him a friendly smile, he had a great time actually even if the project wasn’t really started yet.

“See you tomorrow”

“Sure”

Kenny turned around and walked away.

Craig closed the door, and went to his room. It was weird, he hadn’t talked this much in a long time now, it felt weird. He didn't thought of McCormick as a friend, but he didn’t thought of him as an asshole. He guessed he was ok.

Once upstairs, he laid over his back on his bed. He wasn’t expecting the McCormick kid to sit next to him at school, he didn’t expected to suddenly become friends with it. He didn’t really wanted to. McCormick had a reputation, one where he was friendly, kind, funny, and people like him, just didn’t get along with people like him. No one got along with people like him, the people that once were his friend didn’t get along with him. McCormick was the opposite of him in every way, so it just wouldn’t work.

Also, he thought sweet lemonade was better than bitter lemonade, and he just couldn’t get behind that.

“Hi sweetie” He didn’t heard his mom come into his room, he didn’t even heard her knock, and she always knocked because thank god she understood boundaries. “Did you had a good time?”

He knew she had the bestest of the intentions, he knew she just worried because she was his mom, but it didn’t made it less uncomfortable if he was honest. He wanted to tell her to stop, to stop worrying so much, to stop asking, to just stop trying, he was fine with being alone, he didn’t minded the loneliness, but he didn’t wanted to break her heart.

“I guess” 

She smiled, she smiled and Craig knew that it was genuinely, she smiled and Craig knew that her heart warmed a little bit. He was fucked.

“I’m happy dear, you should invite him over again sometime” 

He wasn’t going to, he knew that, they weren’t friends, and he just didn’t wanted him over. He didn’t wanted to talk on a daily basis to the guy, he didn’t wanted his mom to get too many expectations, he didn’t, but he didn’t wanted to break her heart.

“Sure” He lied

  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


“He did what now?”

“He did that weird thing again, you know? The one where he acts up all weird and fucking confuses me?”

Wendy had called Kenny as soon as Cartman went home, she was thankful for her friend to always listen to her, even if she knew it made him uncomfortable. “What am I supposed to do? Does he actually like me or is the trying to get on my head so then he could make a cruel joke or something?”

“Does it matter if he likes you?” Kenny asked, “Wendy, do you have like a fat fetish or some shit?”

“Shut up, and yes I care” She said exasperated “we are talking about Cartman here Kenny, you know? The guy who tried convince Butters that his parents had died on a accident?” 

“He told him it was a joke though” Kenny tried to argue.

“He told him, after Butters had like three panics attacks and passed out twice” she remembered him “That doesn’t make it ok”.

She had a lot on her mind. She still couldn’t forgive him for some of the things he did. Just thinking about it, made her stressed out “I just don’t understand, why he does these things”  
  


“What things?” 

Kenny asked, he was curious about how Wendy felt about this whole situation. Cartman had never explicitly told him that he had a crush on her. He just figured it out, and it wasn’t like he did a great a job hiding it.

“You know, when he gets weird and starts following me around like a lost puppy and makes me thinks, that he’s interested in me, because he knows I notice. And I don’t know, if this is for real or he is just trying to mess with me” She explained

“If by any chance, he were doing that” Kenny started, carefully “Is it working?” He knew he was pushing a little, but he had to try at least.

“No, I don’t know? I don’t like him, but sometimes, when he is in one of his moods where he isn’t that much of an asshole, and actually acts like a human being, he would do something… I don’t know, weird, strange, sweet?” She cringed at her own choice of words “And he would just make me think, you know”

“Wendy, you know I’ve been friends with him since forever, but” he needed to pick his words carefully, he didn’t wanted to offend her or his best friend “Cartman is” for a minute he hesitated “he is just Cartman, and I know that as a friend you care about him, we all do, but don’t humanice him. Sometimes he even make me wonder about a lot of things, but I guess that after all this time I know better, or at least I think I do?” Sometimes he asked himself that question too. And when it came to this situation, he thought about it too. He didn’t wanted to be a part of a fucked up plan to fuck his friend up, so he really wasn't sure if this Cartman thing was for real “Anyway, my point is, Eric is really good at mind games, you know that, If he is playing with you or something, and hurts you, I’ll fuck him up”  
  


She smiled at her friend overprotectiveness.

“Don’t worry about me, I don’t like him, I know better” 

  
  
  


____________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Cartman keeps fighting, but she is even more confused, Kyle wants to bury himself and also Vine makes a comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, remember when I said I was going to update soon? hahaha, so funny. Still, here it is.  
> Work is a bitch and so I didn’t have much time to write this, but i finished it, and I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Also, I know It needs more editing but I wanted to update as soon as I finished it.

Craig didn’t like school, not that he was bad at it, or anything, he actually had some good grades and it wasn’t hard for him to understand what was going on when it came to History or Biology, but when it came to Maths, oh boy. He hated it, he hated that there were letters that transformed into numbers, there were equations where he had to do another equation to solve them, there rules, there were graphics that he had to do with numbers, like what the fuck was that, oh and the triangles, he hated the fucking triangles. For all he cared, Pythagoras could suck his dick. He tried to be good at it, he would spend hours studying but he just couldn’t really get it.

To say he was having a bad time, was nothing compared to what he actually felt. He knew he was going to suffer today, so yesterday he spent his whole day studying, he had watched at least three youtube videos but he just couldn’t get it. He was thankful that after his Tuesday evening with Kenny the guy hadn’t tried to talk with him the next day. So, now it was Thursday, and he was really looking forward to the weekend, not because he had big plans or anything, but he wanted to just not go to school, and sleep late. He knew about the party, of course he knew, he did in fact go to parties, not because of the people or anything, but because of the free drugs and free alcohol. He wasn’t planning on going to that one though.

  
  


_‘why u so pissd at ur book?’_

Craig, looked up at where McCormick was sitting, he was looking at him while grinning. He knew that when it came to math, he just couldn’t resist to get mad, he fucking hated it.

_‘fuck u’_

He didn’t really needed someone to mock him right now, he was trying to understand what the fuck was written on the board, why were numbers turning into letters, wasn’t it supposed to be other way around? He hated it.

_‘did it offend u?’_

Why was fucking McCormick sending him notes? Shouldn’t he be studying too? Or he didn’t really cared about his grades? 

_‘fuck off, im trying to get this shit’_

McCormick laughed, he fucking laughed, he thought the guy was crazy, because if he was being honest, it wasn’t even that funny. Half of the class turned to look at him, including the teacher. Craig had a theory that said that every math teacher in the world were assholes, they all looked like their lives were shit and talked to the class like they were stupid or wanted to make them look like ones. So it wasn’t a surprise when she looked at him and asked him to go up front and solve the exercise that was written on the board. If Craig was being honest, the only thing he could see on the board were numbers, a few letters and many, many weird symbols he didn’t know existed. 

“TSure” Kenny said as soon as he stood up, still keeping a smile on his face. The teacher kept looking at him frowning, she looked like a fish, Craig thought.

McCormick made his way towards the board and started writing on it. It only took him like 2 minutes to solve the entire exercise, which only made the teacher look even more pissed more, and Kenny to smile brighter while the other kids in the class laughed at her. 

“Well enough McCormick, but please stop distracting my class with your loud noisy laugh” She said.

Craig was pissed, how could Kenny be good at math? The guy never paid attention to none of the classes, and he spent hours to even try to understan what the fuck was going on.

Kenny made his way towards his seat again, and threw another note at Craig. He still had a big smile on his face.

_‘its easy’_

Craig was pissed off.

_‘fuck off nerd’_

He could see Kenny grin softly from his seat. 

_‘dude, i can teach u if u want wacha say 2day at ur house?’_

No. No, and simply no. Kenny coming back to his house again would only make things worse, his mom would start to think that he had a friend, which was not true, and he didn’t want one. His mom would probably be happy about it, yeah, but they weren’t friends, and as soon as they stopped this thing, she was going to be all over him again asking what had happened and if he was ok. Of course he was ok, he was ok if he didn’t have friends, having friends would make it not ok.

On the other he really needed help with math, and whenever he wanted to or not, the test was only in a week, and as much as he hated to admit it, a little bit of help wouldn’t be that bad. But, still, he wasn’t sure.

_‘what u know about it anyway?’_

Kenny was kind of surprised that the guy hadn’t denied his offer, he had thought about talking to the guy, he wasn’t that bad, his sister had been right, even if he still thought he looked like an angry snail. He seemed alone and he was sure that a little bit of company wouldn't be that bad for him. Yesterday he was about to, but Bebe had pulled him over to talk to him about the party that was going on saturday night over at Kyles, of course he was going to be there, and so he got caught up talking to his friend about it. He also had to talk with his dealer to buy some weed for the party. 

Also, he wanted some free lemonade.

_‘dude is the same thing over again e c’_

That was the biggest lie Craig had heard, and he didn't even hear it, he read it. Craig didn’t think that it was the same thing over and over again, that shit was difficult, there were letters on it LETTERS, that turned into NUMBERS, since when did math include letters? Anyway, he needed help, because as much as he didn’t want to, he didn’t get help sooner or later he was going to fail, and he didn’t want to spend his break studying numbers and shit that would hunt him in his nightmares.

_‘fine’_

_____________________________________________________________

“No way”

“Way”

Bebe was leaning over her locker beside Wendy. She was still the queen of gossip and one of the popular girls, but she never got that over her head and still hung up with her usual friends instead of the popular guys that were a year older than them. Even if she couldn’t keep a secret even if her life depended on it, she still cared about her friends and always tried to make everyone have a good time.

“Is she going to get detention?” Wendy asked

“The principal gave her a warning, but if she keeps smoking weed on the janitor room, Red is going to get suspended”

Wendy rolled her eyes, she had told Red that sooner or later she was going to get caught, she wasn't going to tell anyone of course, but she told her that if someone asked she wasn’t going to deny it. Red, of course did it anyway

“Anyway” Bebe started saying looking at Wendy as she searched for her books “Will I see you there?”

Wendy had heard of the party, of course she did, Bebe had been sure to tell everyone about it, she wanted it more than anyone, she loved parties, she was always making sure everyones was having a good time, she danced, talked, and got fucked up as everyone did. Sometimes even more.

“I don’t know” Wendy said, she was exhausted, she had Chemistry, one of the few classes that she didn’t shared with the guys, and was exhausted, she had a test coming on soon and she really, really needed to study “I have like, a shit ton of homework”

Bebe grabbed her by her arm, and started begging “Come on, Wends” Wendy knew her tactics, she wasn’t giving up without a fight “I really need you to be there, who would take care of me if it’s not you?” 

Wendy rolled her eyes, before looking at her.

“Bebe, I’m not going to go just to babysit you” there had been multiple times where she had to hold her hair as she threw up in a stranger bathroom or had to hold her so she wouldn’t fall.

“Ok, I promise I will behave, but please Wends, you have to go” She pleaded one more time.

“If I say yes” She said now looking at her “you have to promise you won’t pass out”

Bebe let her arm go, and stood up straighter while she held a hand up where her heart was, and said very seriously “I promise”.

Wendy grinned while she closed her locked “Fine, I’ll go” 

Bebe smiled wide and bright and started talking again “Great! We can get ready at my house, what do you say about eight?”

“Sure, I’ll be there” 

“Now, on a more serious business” Oh, no, she already knew what she was going to say “Clyde asked me out”

“Again?” Wendy asked “You guys broke up like a week ago” 

Bebe sighed, she knew this, her thing with Clyde was a, ‘on and off’ thing most of the time, she still loved him, of course, but sometimes she felt like their relationship was… Not right. She loved going to the games to watch him play, or laughing with him, and she liked hanging out with him, but she thought that maybe she was in love with their relationship and not with him.

“I don’t know what to say to him” Wendy looked at her, and saw that she was genuinely worried about the situation “I told him already that this time was for good, but he keeps trying, and I really know I shouldn’t say yes because that would be selfish, but I just… ugh”

Even if Bebe could be rude, when the time came, or even if she could say things without actually thinking about it, she was very careful with Clyde, she had a weak spot for the guy, ‘soulmates’ she would sometimes say, and she meant it, she really did, but maybe they weren’t just meant to be, maybe they were soulmates, but just not in a romantic way. Or maybe they were, but she wasn’t sure, she hated that, she didn’t want to be the one to break his heart, but she also didn’t want him to break hers.

Wendy gave her a sympathetic smile “I know that you love him, whether or not it is in a romantic way, but sometimes you have to do what 's best for you and not what you want” She said. She didn’t completely know if that was for her or herself.

____________________________________________________

“So, what are you going to do about Ike?”

Kyle slammed his locker shut turning his head towards where his friends were standing.

“What?”  
  


Clyde and Token looked at each other before looking back at Kyle.

“Bro, are you letting him stay there when the party happens?” Clyde asked.

Kyle shrugged before looking at his friends, Clyde and Token looked at him as if that was a bad idea, but Tweek didn't freak out at all, so that couldn’t be that bad of an idea. 

“Yeah, why? Do you guys think it is a bad idea?”

Token looked taken back by his statement, he knew Ike, he was way more mature for his age, and yeah he was a cool kid, but he also knew how bad parties could go, people there were insane when they were in a party, and that was definitely not a place for a thirteen year old, let alone Ike.

“Dude, do you want your little brother to watch Tweek do coke?” Token asked, kind of concerned at Kyles poor decision. “No offence, bro” he said now looking at Tweek.

Tweek looked offended by that.

“Hey, full offence on that! It happened only three times!” He said while glaring at Token.”i’m not doing it again”

“Bebe is going” Clyde said to Tweek, he knew which words to pick

“Oh shit, I’m fucked” Tweek said with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

His friendship with Bebe was kind of chaotic. They got along just well, he thought she was kind of like a female version of Clyde in a lot of things, as soon as they were together she would take that opportunity to make something that was just so like him at all, she would push his limits, and make him feel good about a lot of things, and terrified of a whole lot of other things. After one time she offered herself to pick him up from his house, he decided that he never again wanted to be in a car when she is the one driving.

Kyle rolled his eyes at this.

“So? You have a better idea?” He asked.

“I don’t know, what about Kenny’s brother?” Clyde offered.

Kyle and Token looked at him as if he was insane.

“Dude, leaving him with Kevin is worse than leaving him at the party,” Token said.

“Did you forget about the truck accident?” Kyle argued.

“Yeah, but Kenny is fine” Said Clyde as if that was the only thing that mattered.

“The only reason that Kenny is fine is because he grew up with him, and because he literally can’t die”  
  


“Well, any other ideas?”

They all looked at each others, they had to think of something if they wanted the party to be a thing, and if he didn’t wanted Ike to be traumatized for life. There was a five seconds silence, when suddenly Tweek decided to say something.

“Have you ever heard about Xanax?”

Kyle snapped his head towards his friend while frowning, he must be kidding, right? Token also looked like that was definitely a bad idea, but Clyde looked like he was actually thinking about it. There were times like this where he was thankful that Cartman wasn’t there with him anymore, because he knew the guy would try to do it anyway.

“No, we are not drugging my brother” he said glaring at Tweek.

“Why would you want to drug Kyle’s brother?”

Kyle turned his head around, and he never felt more thankful in his life, even if Stan had some bad ideas, the guy knew his brother, and he would never bring something as stupid as xanax to the table. So as soon as he appeared he felt a huge relief, finally someone with common sense.

“Dude thank god, we need to think where or with who we can leave Ike with at the party”

“Why didn’t you say that before?” Stan looked confused. “We can leave him with my sister” 

Everyone knew his sister, she used to bully all of them but at the same time she would protect Stan in a weird way. While growing up, Stan and Shelly grew closer, not as good friends, or even near, they still called each other stupid and stuff, but when Stan had to go to a party she would always cover him, and when she needed to go meet up with someone, he would do the same, so they were even.

“Wasn’t she in college?” Token asked  
  


“Yeah, but I think she had a life crisis or something like that so she is staying with us for a while” Stan said while shrugging

“Thank god, for your sister problems”

Kyle never felt more relieved in his life.

___________________________________________

“So?”  
  


The sound of the lunch room was too loud sometimes, there were people screaming almost as if the people y their side wound’t hear them if they didn’t screamed at the top of their lungs, you could hear everything there, you could hear Bebe talking about how great the party was going to be, you could hear Red complaning about getting caught smiking weed on the janitors room, you could hear Kyle and Clyde jocking about a stupid netflix show, and you could even hear Kevin Stonley telling Token that he wasn’t going to drink at the party because last time he ended up throwing up on a car that wasn’t even his.

“Sorry I wasn’t listening”

  
Cartman rolled his eyes, the sound was annoying, he always complained about that, he didn’t want to scream, so he was used to Kenny not hearing shit, or himself not hearing what Kenny said sometimes. Sometimes he would just nod even if he didn’t hear what his friend said.

“Are you coming today or what?” Cartman said while frowning at Kenny. He had been speaking for like five minutes and Kenny wasn’t even listening. 

“Where?” Kenny asked, even more confused.  
  


Cartman pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Kenny, I swear to god you you must be retarded or something” He murmured more to himself than to his friend “My house Kenny, my fucking house, we need to prank Kyle at his party”

That’s something he wasn’t expecting even if he should, Cartman had been very quiet lately and he hadn’t been that much of an asshole, so it shouldn’t have taken him by surprise.

“Why dude? He didn’t do anything”

Cartman looked confused at that

“Since when do you care?”

“I’m still his friend dude!” Kenny claimed “And no, by the way, I already have plans for today”

They both turned their heads to the left, when the sound of Stan laughing out loud interrupted them. Apparently it had something to do with the fact that Kevin and Token were acting like they were doing a line of cocaine, and Tweek looked pissed off.

Kenny grinned a little at the sight of that, before turning his attention back at Cartman as the other guy did the same

“Fuck you Kenny, I've got detention with Wendy anyway” He frowned a little at the end of that sentence, almost as if it stressed him.

“Why?” Kenny asked, trying to ignore the way that Kyle and Stan were now laughing really loud and Tweek was insulting everyone on the table.

“I don’t know, I just said that I wanted to adopt a kid from Africa or from another third world country” Cartman said, and Kenny would have thought that was all he said, but he knew his friend so he knew that wasn’t entirely true

“Well that’s not bad” He started saying, but then, he remembered with whom he was talking “wait, what did you say after that?”  
  


Cartman looked offended by that, like he couldn't believe his friend was dubouting him, but Kenny knew about some of his tricks, he knew when the guy acted like he was innocent, and sometimes he acted really well, and sometimes almost as if he wanted to get caught he didn’t. Kenny thought that was a serial killer attitude, and that kind of scared him a little

“What the fuck Kenny? Why is it always have to be my fault?” Cartman asked playing innocent

“Eric, what did you say?” Kenny insisted once more, looking at his friend very serious.

“I just said that I wanted to do that, and Wendy said something like ‘that’s cool, that’s so sweet or whatever’ and I just said that yeah of course it’s cool, who wouldn’t want to have an imported kid?” He ended up saying like it was nothing.

“Dude, what the fuck, that’s fucked up” Sometimes, Cartman had these thought that were so twisted, so fucked up, and he couldn’t believe that the guy actually had these thought. Like these things suddenly popped up in his mind.

“And then Wendy went all bitch on me and of course I won't let that bitch treat me like that so I snapped back” He continued.

That made sense, he saw Wendy down the hall and she looked furious, she didn’t even stop to say hi to him, and even now, sitting by Bebe, she still looked mad. She looked like she wanted to destroy that piece of chicken with her eyes.

“Dude, no wonder she looked mad”

“What the fuck is she mad about? She was the one who started cursing me first!” Cartman exclaimed.

“Yeah dude, but like, you know she doesn’t like when you say shit like that” Kenny really loved his friends, so he always tried to say the things that needed to be said in the best way possible, even if they didn’t deserve it. Like Cartman

  
“But I apologised!” Cartman exclaimed like that solved everything

“Still dude, you can’t just go and say things like that” Kenny explained “You can’t expect to apologise and to just make it ok”

Cartman just rolled his eyes.

He knew it didn’t but sometimes, when it came to Wendy, he didn’t know what else to do, he didn’t know what was wrong and what was right, should he apologise? should he fight back? should he keep his pride? Girls were complicated, he thought, even during his short relationship with Heidi he didn't know what to do, or what to say. But Wendy wasn’t Heidi, Wendy was someone who didn’t just ignore the thing he said, she wasn’t someone who just decided he wasn’t worth her time, she actually fought back, she stayed, she was just simply and complicated Wendy. And Cartman wanted that. 

  
  


______________________________________________

  
  


Tweek speeded up his walk a little until he reached his friend's side. Kyle didn’t seem to have noticed him, he was too invested in texting someone over the phone to have expected him.

“When are you going to tell them?” Tweek asked, looking at him.  
  


Kyle jumped a little when he felt someone talk besides him, he wasn’t expecting Tweek to appear out of nowhere. 

They were in the middle of the hallway, where some other students were passing by, making their way out of school, which was exactly where Kyle was heading to meet with Stan, so Tweek coming out of the blue and asking him that, which at the moment it didn’t even made sense, had him a little confused.

“What?” Kyle asked him.

Tweek rolled his eyes and made a face, because he couldn’t believe he was actually asking him that, like he should know.

“When are you going to tell them that-”

Tweek was about to finish his sentence but Kyle stopped him by covering his mouth with his hand as fast as he could while looking at him with panic in his eyes. Once he realised what his friend was about to say he couldn’t help but just panic. Some of the people that were making their way out looked confused at them, to which Kyle just smiled at them uncomfortably, almost as if trying to say ‘nothing going on over here’.  
  


“Dude, lower your voice, Jesus Christ” Kyle hissed at his friend,, while Tweek just rolled his eyes once again and took his friend's hand away.

Kyle looked around the hall just to see if there was someone around still looking at them, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business, and none of their friends around.

“Come on dude, is not that they care” Tweek insisted again, he had kept his secret for two years now, and as much as he loved his friend to not say it to anyone he also loved him enough

“Well, I’m not ready yet” Kyle said a little bothered by what his friend was implying. He just turned and decided to just keep walking while frowning a little to himself

Tweek sighed before making his way beside his friend onces again “You keep saying that, and it’s already been two years” He started saying, which only made Kyle to try and walk a little faster while Tweek tried to catch up “You have to tell them sooner or later”  
  


Once they reached the door, and made their way outside Kyle stopped walking and decided to finally look at Tweek

“I don’t think I have to” Kyle said in a very defensive tone, which only made Tweek give him a worried look

“Are you really going to keep it as secret for the rest of your life?” 

“Wanna bet?” Kyle asked, trying to light up the mood, but Tweek's face didn’t look much different. “I’m going to tell them, I just need time”

Kyle looked down, and Tweek felt sorry for him, he knew what it was like, well not really if he was honest, but he knew how it must have felt, and he hated to see his friend sad because of things like that. Tweek knew that Kyle's situation was kind of different, but he could trust his friends, and he hated that he felt like he couldn’t. Kyle was surrounded by people that loved him so he should never feel scared, or loveless. Tweek himself never got bullied for it, he never got picked on, none ever pointed it out or looked at him differently, and if they did, he never noticed, so Kyle shouldn’t be scared, and he hated that he was.

“You know I really appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me this” Tweek started saying more softly. “but none is going to care if they know that you-”

Tweek was about to finish his sentence, when suddenly, because the world loved Kyle a loud voice made them stay still, Kyle because he thought he got caught, and Tweek because he thought that maybe he had fucked up.

“Bro!” both of them turned around to look at where Stan was standing. “You coming?” he asked, he had his backpack on and was ready to head home.  
  


Kyle just looked at Tweek again, with an apologetic look, he didn’t want to have this conversation right now, or ever again, but he knew his friend was right. He just gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry dude, I really have to go talk to Shelly about taking care of Ike” Kyle said while he turned around to make his way towards Stan who was waiting for him. 

Tweek just frowned at him before shouting at him, still pissed off

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over!”

“Yeah, sure!” Kyle shouted back once he was by Stan's side.

Stan just looked at Tweek before looking at Kyle, while they started walking towards his house.

“Bro, what was that about?” Stan asked, confused, and a little bit worried.

Kyle just kept on walking straight and with his most ‘are-you-talking-to-me?’ face he just answered “honestly? I have no idea”

__________________________________________

“And that’s why x is equal to y” Kenny said while he wrote the results down the paper “Now, if you add the results to the graphic, it should look like this” he made a line with a curve on it where the numbers were supposed to go “See?”

“Huh”  
  


Craig would be lying if he said it wasn’t that easy, in fact it was, or at least Kenny made it sound easy. They had been studying for an hour now, and Kenny hadn’t stopped talking since then, he didn’t know how the guy knew so much about math, but knew so little about history, he liked history, all he had to do was read what a guy with a weird name did, when they did it, and that was it, but when it came to math, you had to actually understand and know things to do it, so it was way harder. He thought things didn’t even make things in math, like why would x be the same as ‘y’? They were different letters, shouldn’t they be different? And why were there even letters in math? He had always been pissed off at that fact, math was for numbers, why were there suddenly letters in it? and weird symbols? But thanks to Kenny, he now understood that even if he hated it, it made sense.

“I told you It wasn’t that hard,” Kenny said while smiling at him.

Kenny was sitting on Craigs bed, where he had spreaded all his books and stuff. Kenny thought Craigs room was pretty cool, it had blue walls and a darker blue carpet, the white ceiling was full of stars that shone in the dark, he loved those. He also had a desk, where he had a laptop and a bunch of other things that were there only to take up some space, and of course there was Stripe. Stripe was still alive which surprised Kenny, he remembered the guinea pig, it definitely looked older, it didn’t use the wheel anymore, and just slept most of the time. He wondered how many things Stripe knew about Craig that no one did.

“I guess”

“We should take a break” Kenny said, not even waiting for Craig to answer. He looked at the bedside table, and took the lemonade that Craig's mom had made for him “This shit is amazing dude”  
  


Craig looked at Kenny as if he was crazy. He also had a lemonade for himself on his desk, but the one Kenny had was more sugar than lemonade, he still didn’t know how the guy could even swallow it, that thing was diabetes in its most pure form.

“It’s disgusting”

Kenny drank a bit before asking him with a smug look, “Have you even tried it?”

Craig made a face while he dank his, where no sugar was put on there “I’m not drinking that” 

“Just a sip” 

“I’m pretty sure that I’m going to die if I do”

Kenny rolled his eyes, he thought Craig was being overdramatic “It’s just sugar”

“Yeah, but you putted like an entire bag of it” Craig pointed out

“Whatever dude, your loss” Kenny said as he drank the whole glass. His phone started ringing, and Craig couldn’t help but stare. That ringtone, that fucking ringtone, he couldn’t believe the guy actually had that fucking ringtong. 

Kenny just looked at his phone and canceled the call “Sorry, that’s Kyle, he is probably freaking out about the party”

“You have a vine as his ringtone?”

“Yeah, dude” Kenny said as if that was the best thing in the world “I miss Vine so much” He said it like that actually made him sad. Craig thought it was ridiculous “Tik tok is not the same, yeah, It’s good, but Vine was so much better” Kenny explained “I could spend an entire day watching Vines compilations”

“They are shit, once you watch one, that’s the only thing youtube recommends you” Craig said. He didn’t actually think they were shit, but the fact that they were the only thing that appeared on his recommendation list was something that really annoyed him.

“I know, I still get some ‘vines that help me sleep compilations” Kenny said as if that was a problem that he could actually relate to. “What the fuck is with the names, anyway? They are ridiculous, like some of them are named ‘vines that cure my depression”

Craig actually smiled a little at that. “Vines that make me snort softly compilation”

“Vines that eat my ass compilation” Kenny said smiling

“Vines that cured my cousin cancer compilation”  
  


“Vines that makes me cum compilation”

“Vines that to watch while your parents talk about the divorce on the other room” 

As soon as Craig said that Kenny lost it, he was laughing loud and clear, like that was the funniest thing he ever heard in the world, he was hugging his stomach like it hurted.

“Holy fucking shit” He said between laughs “That was hilarious”

“I guess” Craig said while shrugering

“It was” Kenny reassured, Craig said ‘I guess’ a lot he thought.

“If you say so”

Kenny rolled his eyes “Yeah dude, you’re funny” 

That was new. Craig was never called funny before. He wasn’t funny, people didn’t think he was funny. He had been called boring, mean, bitter but never funny. He didn’t think he was funny either. Kenny was the first person to ever call him funny and he didn’t know what to say, was he supposed to say ‘you too’? was he supposed to thank him? He didn’t knew, that made him uncomfortable, he didn’t know if that was even a compliment, compliments made him uncomfortable, and Kenny could see that. That’s why as soon as Kenny saw that, he changed the subject, he thanked him in silence for that.

  
“So, um, you’re going to the party?

“Don’t think so,” Craig said as if he actually thought about it, he had determined he wasn’t going.

Kenny looked thrilled, of course he was excited for the party, he loved parties and this one was Kyle's party, his first party, and he was so excited for that, the house was perfect for a party, but then again, he thought every house was perfect for a party

“Oh dude, you have to” He said like it was a need, like Craig actually needed to be there or he would die.

“Why do you even care?” Craig said. People didn’t invite him to parties, and Kenny was probably going to be busy getting drunk with his friends. He knew how those parties ended up like, he was going to end up high alone until three in the morning when he would actually be kind of sober and could drive himself home.

“Cause I want you to” Kenny said like it was that simple, and it was, he thought Craig was cool, the guy liked vine, had a cool lemon tree and he was actually funny, he didn’t really know why they shouldn’t hang out. “We could smoke weed or something, you should really go and I don’t know, make friends or something” 

That was something he also wanted. Kenny wanted Craig to make friends, the guy had been alone for like, forever he thought, and he was in fact pretty cool, so why not? He deserved some.

Craig frowned “I don’t want friends”

“It’s cool to have friends” Kenny argued back.

Craig lifted one of his brows and looked at him before saying “Your friends sucks”.

Kenny rolled his eyes, he knew what he was talking about, because yeah, when he talked about his friends people always pointed the same thing out.

“Hey, Cartman is not that bad” he said even if he knew it wasn’t completely true.

“If I ever go straight, it’s his fault”

Kenny laughed again, he wasn’t expecting that because that was something very accurate, he used to think that Cartman was the reason lesbians existed.

“See? That was funny, you should definitely come” Kenny tried again, he really wanted Craig to go, he wanted him to make friends.

“I don’t want to”

“Come on”

“No”

“Please?”

Craig rolled his eyes “No”

Kenny thought about it for a second, he had to tried something, the guy was cool, he deserved a good time“Ok, but hear me out” He started saying “you come to the party but, I won’t push you to talk to people, and I invite you a joint so we can get high together” 

Craig sighed. The idea wasn’t the worst if he was being honest, he didn’t hate Kenny, and the guy was offering him some free weed, not everyone did that, so that’s how he knew the guy wasn’t giving up anytime soon.

“You are a stubborn little shit, you know that?”

“Yes, that’s why you should stop complaining and just say yes” Kenny said with a smile

Craig thought about it for a minute, the guy was inviting him, he wanted him to have a good time, and he also had taught him math for free, he had to return the favour. But he had to try to push his luck a little.

“If I do, you shut up”

“Yes”  
  


“And you do my math homework” He said finally, Yes, Kenny was a good teacher, but despite that he still hated math, and he still didn’t want to do his homework.

Now it was Kennys turn to think about it for a second, he wasn’t really thinking that much into it, math was easy for him, so he guessed it wasn’t a big deal.

“... Ok, deal”

Craig looked at him for a minute, the guy really wanted him to go if he even accepted that offer.

“Fine, I’ll go”

_____________________________________________

  
  


Wendy was a lot of things, she was kind, patient, a little stubborn, but she wasn’t by any means a trouble maker, that’s why she being in the detention room was really upsetting. She shouldn’t be here, she knew that, she was sure of that, but no, Cartman had to open his stupid silly mouth and she needed to correct him, she needed him to retract himself, but of course, that didn’t happened. He apologised, sure, and that was a lot coming from Cartman, but she really couldn’t keep it up, she really needed him to fucking change a little.

“Wendy”

And of course, because of her luck it’s just the best, not only she had detention, but she had detention WITH the guy that made her get detention.

“Wendy”  
  


And because life is a bitch, and she was just the most unlucky person on the entire world, Cartman still hadn’t given up on talking to her, or apologise, which, in another scenario, it would be like the gratest satisfaction on the entire world, but right now, she really wanted him to just fuck off.

“Bitch, I said I was sorry”

Also, the more he talked to her, the more annoyed she was starting to get, even if his intentions were… not entirely bad, she really couldn’t deal with him right now.

“What else do I have to do?”

She hated being here, with that stupid thing people called a teacher, that just slept all day.

“Stop bothering me” She just said before she kept on looking straight ahead  
  


On the other hand, Cartman was’t that bothered being there, he was kind of used to it. Not that he was sent here every day, but every now and then, he would say or do something that would piss off a teacher and they would send him here, sometimes they would even ask him to leave the class when it was too much for them. He once made a teacher cry.

Cartman rolled his eyes, before trying again

“Come on Wends, I said I’m sorry, what else do you want for me?”

To change, to fucking stop pulling his act when she really couldn’t deal with it, to fucking show her, that he wasn’t actually that bad, to actually apologise and to actually change, to fucking prove her wrong, or to prove her right. 

“I don’t know Eric, honestly I don’t know” she just said to him getting really stressed out.

Cartman knew things were serious when she called him ‘Eric’, she never called him that, it was always ‘Cartman’ or ‘fatass’ even ‘asshole’ sometimes, that meant things were good, but she wasn’t calling him that anymore, so he knew he fucked up. He hated that, he hated that she was mad, he hated that she wouldn’t even talk to him, but what he hated the most was that he said worst things, he said things that were fucked up in many sense, but that was almost nothing compared to other things he said, so he knew that wasn’t what made her mad, it was something else, and he hated that he didn’t knew what she was actually mad about. 

“Then how am I supposed to know what to say to make it better?” He was sitting behind her, and she just kept on ignoring him

“You are not suppose to say something” She was so glad that the teacher that was in charge of the detention room was always asleep, she was also glad that Kenny didn’t do something stupid enough to get detention. “You know what I forgive you, there, now leave me alone”

“Wendy, come on, what did I do wrong?”

She hated that, when he softened his voice, and she knew without even looking at him, that he was looking at her in the same way she hated, like she was the most precious thing in the world, when he confused her by pulling up his act or pulling it down, she didn't know, and to be honest, sometimes she didn’t wanted to know.

“You want to know why I’m mad?” She said turning around to look at him “Because you keep saying things to make me mad, you always try to make things harder than they are just to piss me off, and I sometimes I can’t deal with it”

“But that’s how our friendship works,” Cartman said, a little confused.

And if she was being honest, it kind of hurted her the fact that he honestly thought about it like that, because there were times that it was more than that, when they both hated the same things or when they liked the same things, they would just joke around, laugh, and when it came to just talking, they could do it, they just could because that was what friends did, right?

“No, it’s not, that’s how it works for you” Cartman was now actually paying attention to her, he was trying to understand what she was saying. “you joke to make people laugh and then decide to take a step too further and piss off people out nowhere, and you just can help to push all my buttons just for fun”

“I thought you liked to discuss?” He asked.

Wendy signed, she was always willing to help him, to keep telling him that what he was doing was wrong or right, and sometimes she forgot about how Cartman sometimes just couldn't difference these kind of things “That’s not discussing, Eric, that’s fighting, it’s funny when we discuss things, I enjoy it, but when you do that kind of things, I don’t”

Wendy looked down at the floor, while Cartman just kept on looking at her, trying to analyze, and he realised. First, he realised that there was nothing he could do or say to make her less upset except to do what they always did, and second of all, he realised something about him, something inside of him wanted her to be pleased with him.

“Wends, I’m sorry ok?” He said once again, but this time, Wendy felt like it was real, and even if sometimes she still dubouted what things about Cartman were real or not, even if she may never know, she decided to believe that yes, this time was for real.

“I know, I know, it's just” She looked at the ceiling, and sighed, she really wanted to leave this behind “Let’s just leave it there ok?”

Cartman noded, and kept on looking at her. He liked this about them, when they decided to just keep going, even when she was the one pressing all of his buttons, they always decided to just keep going.

“So, are we ok, now?” He asked with a smirk on his face, proud of winning the battle.

“Yes Eric, we are ok now” She said now looking at him and smiling softly.  
  


“Great” Cartman said, he leaned over a little while Wendy raised an eyebrow at this, and he proceeded to ask her “So, how fucked up do you think Bebe is going to get at the party?”  
  


Wendy grinned a little bit at that, this is what she wanted, what she enjoyed about him.

“She is going to throw up, for sure”

“I bet 2 times”  
  


“Make it three”

Sometimes the world was just right.

  
  


____________________________________________

  
  
  


“I can’t believe she said yes”

“Dude, we handed her fifty dollars, what do you expect?” Kyle asked.

It was a matter of fact that Stan's house was like a second house for him, he had been there more times than he could think about. Everyone on the Marsh resident was used to having him there, he would go to the refrigerator and search for food, he would go to their backyard to smoke and sometimes even share secret cigarettes with Stan’s mom, and sometimes he would even open the door for them. Randy once told him that he was like a second son for him, it felt kind of weird for some reason, but not in a bad way. So him being there, sitting on the floor by the side of Stan bed, while his friend was lying on his bed was normal, everything was like any other day.

“Honestly, for her to say ‘make it seventy’ or something” Stan said kind of relieved.

“That would have made me broke” Kyle said with a smile, because that was in fact true.

Stan laughed, because he was used to his friend getting pissed off because of his lack of money, not that his family was broke, but because as soon as he had a little he would spend it all on stupid things.

“That’s because you keep buying stupid games and cigarettes” Stan explained turning a little to look a him with a smug look on his face.

Kyle rolled his eyes, he already had enough with his mom reproching him about him spending all his money, he really didn’t need his friend to do it too.

“Dude, first of, ‘the sims’ not stupid” Kyle turned his face towards his friend with a very serious expression like that was a real problem he was dealing with “sencond of all, the is a pet extension and I only need three more to compleate them all”

Stan didn’t know when it started, but Kyle had become addicted to that game, he could call him at 3 in the morning and the guy would be like ‘what do you want, I’m building a pool for my family’ like that was a real issue he was dealing with.

“Bro, it’s not even the sims 4 it’s the fucking sims 3” Stan said.  
  


“Stop judging me” Kyle said joking a little, he knew his friend loved to make fun of these kind of things, he would either tell him he was addicted to the game or studying, which he was, but he just wanted to be the best on his class, he view it more like a competition, even if it wasn’t. “Just let me be”  
  


Stan snorted a little, before making himself comfortable on his bed so he could be facing his friend.

“You’re crazy”

“And you are an asshole,” Kyle said while grinning a little.

“So… What were Tweek and you talking about earlier?” Asked Stan now a little more seriously.

There were many things Kyle was ready for, he was ready for their math test, he was ready to face his fear of spiders, he was ready to punch someone on the face if the time came, and he was ready to discuss everything with everyone, but something he was just not ready for, it was this conversation. He loved Stan, he trusted Stan more than anyone in the world, but this was something he only was ready to face during the night when he was alone in his bedroom, and even then, there were times he wasn't ready for it. He wasn’t ready to face his parents, he wasn't ready to face his brother, he wasn't ready to face his friends, and he wasn't ready to face Stan. Tweek knew, of course the guy knew, but because the guy was, well who he was. And so, he could trust him. But when the time came, he could just not face the truth, he couldn’t even say the word, he couldn't even say those three words that for him changed everything, and he tried to, he tried to many, many times, but when he faced the mirror, and looked at himself, he just felt so ashamed, he just couldn’t, he felt scared.

“I told you it was nothing,” Kyle said a little more softly.

“Yeah dude, but it didn’t seem like nothing” Stan tried to press a little more.

On the other hand, Stan didn’t wanted to be ‘THAT’ kind of friend, but when it came to Kyle, they would always tell each other everything, the guy knew all of his secrets, he knew what were his fears, the things he loved the most, the ones he hated the most, and most of the times, he felt it was mutual, but other times, he felt like Kyle didn’t really trusted him, and he was being egotistical, he knew that, but it hurted him, it hurted him, because this wasn’t Clyde, it wasn’t Butters, it wasn’t Timmy, it was Kyle. Kyle was the one who would take him home when he was too drunk to walk, the guy who stayed with him when he and Wendy broke up, and all he could do was cry, Kyle was the guy who stayed with him even after all these years, so yeah, it hurted him

“Well it was nothing” Kyle said a little more annoyed, he really didn’t want to talk about it.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Stan said more worried than anything, despite the tone of his voice.

“Why can’t you just mind your own business?” Kyle said bitterly. 

Stan looked at him, and Kyle immediately regretted saying that. Stan looked hurt, and the guy never looked like that. When the would have one of their fights, Stan would get mad, he would frown, he would scream back at him, he wouldn’t look at him the way he was looking at him right now, he knew he fucked up. He knew he shouldn’t have reacted that way, but this was something he was just not ready yet. 

Kyle looked down, and sighed, he hated himself for it, he took a deep breath and looked at Stan who was now looking at him more concerned than anything.

  
“Look, I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m really stressed out, you know?” He tried to explain himself “With the party coming up, the test next week, and fucking…” He had thought about telling him, he wanted him to know, but he just couldn’t “I don’t know, these things too I guess”

Stan kept looking at him, he was worried now, maybe the party wasn’t a good idea if his friend wasn’t feeling good already, he kind of felt a little guilty for pressuring into it.

“Hey, I get it dude, do you want to cancel the party?” He said he was trying to make the situation a little better.

Kyle gaze softened a little, he appreciated his friend or trying, but not making the party wouldn’t really do anything for him, or for his situation, besides, he was getting kind of excited about it, he really wanted to get drunk, and plus, Stan would stay the night, so he wouldn’t need to take him back anytime, so they both could get really drunk.

“No, dude, the party is going to be great, but I don’t know”

“l know,” Stan said, he was also really excited for it, but he was willing to cancel it if it made his friend feel like that “look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or if I said something that I shouldn’t have said, but bro, I’m here for you, super best friends forever, right” He said now smiling a little.

And that was something he loved about Stan, even if they fought about a lot of things, even if sometimes they would say mean things to each other, or even if Kyle had to put his name on his homework because he forgot to do it, they always had each other's back.  
  


“Super best friends forever, dude” Kyle felt a little more relaxed.

Stan smiled back at him, before grinning a little which made Kyle smile but also look a little confused.

“So, who do you think is going to be the one throwing up first?” Stan asked.  
  


“Bebe, for sure”

  
  
  


____________________________________________

  
  


“Do you smoke weed?”

Craig wasn’t expecting that. They had been studying a for another hour now, and he was quite happy with the results, he actually got to understand things about math, he felt like he discovered the cure for cancer to be honest, and he would never admit it, but Kenny was one good ass math teacher, even if sometimes forgot the names of the symbols or the formules and would go ‘you put the thing with the other thing’ which would make no sense to Craig, but at the end in some way or another, he would get to an actual result.

So when Kennty asked him that, he looked at him kind of confused.  
  


“Sometimes, why?” He answered anyway.

Craig should have known, because the smile Kenny gave him, like one of those villains from a disney movie, was telling him that the guy wanted to, and that he also had some.

“You wanna smoke some?” Kenny asked.

And for a few seconds, he actually thought about it, was it a good idea? He enjoyed weed, he liked getting high and then proceeded to look at the floor for fifteen minutes thinking about how someone could think the earth was actually flat and actually dubout that himself.

“Sure” He said, he didn’t mind doing it again.

He didn’t expected that ten minutes after that to be lying on his bed next to Kenny while watching vines with him, but there they were, he didn’t minded, if he was completely honest, it was way better than watching the floor all alone, and he was glad that his mom didn’t minded the smell.

“Oh, this one is my favourite”

“You say that about every vine”

He was right about that, they had completely forgotten about their homework as soon as they had the first drag of Kennys weed, which Craig had rolled it up and was a perfect blunt, thank you very much. But as soon as they started getting high, they started going on a few vines that Kenny thought were hilarious, and the guy laughed at them for a little too long. Craig didn’t mind, he snorted at some of them, he liked vines, he grinned at specific ones, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy them, he did, but he was too Craig for that.

“You can’t tell me that “Road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does’ doesn’t pop up in your mind everytime you drive”

Kenny said between laughs. Craig smirked at that, it did, actually, popped up in his mind every time he drove, and when he was alone, he would even quote that vine out loud, but none needed to know that.

“It’s because we have at least five of those signs,” Craig pointed out.

“It’s a good vine, admit it” Kenny insisted looking at him.

They were lying on Craigs bed, there was enough room for them, but sometimes when Kenny laughed and started moving, Craig would curse and almost fall, but he didn’t really mind, he was too high for that. The laptop was on each one of their legs, their sides touching but none of them commented on it, maybe because they were too high or maybe because it was actually Kennys fault who kept trying to get the whole bed for himself. When Kenny looked at him, there wasn’t much distance between their faces, so Kenny could see how red and tired Craigs eyes looked, he could see a tiny almost invisible scar that was over his eyebrow. And Craig could see every freckle that was over Kenny's face, and how weird it looked, the contrast of his blue eyes with how red weed made them.

Craig made a thinking face, like he was actually duboting it.

“It’s good enough”

Kenny just rolled his eyes, before turning his face over the laptop and searching for a vine that could actually make Craig laugh.

“Ok, so which one do you like?”  
  


“The kid entering to his house” Craig said without even thinking about it, his eyes even lighted up a little as soon as he said that. Kenny started laughing again at the reminder of that.  
  


“Fucking christ, I almost forgot about that one!”

“And you call yourself a fan?” Craig asked while raising one of his eyebrows.  
  


“Shut up asshole, put another one” Kenny said, giving up and handing him the laptop. He lighted up the joint again, and tooked a drag of it, and passed it to Craig who started writing on the search bar once again. 

“We watched at least five vines compilations” Craig said while putting on another one, while taking a drag himself. He was really high now, and Kenny was too, he could see it, anyone who looked at them could see it.  
  


“And? You can never have enough”

“Fine” Craig said like that was a really valid point, and at that moment, it actually felt like it.

After 10 minutes of a “iconic vines that changed the world” compilation, Craig was actually laughing softly, and Kenny was almost crying, he was losing it, the bed was shaking and Craig had almost fallen out of the bed at least three times which had made Kenny laugh even harder, but at least the guy had decided to actually move a little to give more room for Craig.

“The fucking potato, I just can’t with the fucking potato” Kenny said while laughing, his face was red, and his eyes were actually watering.

“Let’s watch it again” Craig said like that was actually a good idea  
  


“No, no more” Kenny tried to insist while laughing, his stomach hurts and he was about to actually cry.

Craig paid no attention to him and pressed play again, while watching the screen change back to the potato hanging from a fan.

“There it is” Craig said with a satisfied face.  
  


Kenny couldn’t help but laugh again, this time a little louder while a little tear ran down his face. He was hugging his stomach because he couldn’t take it anymore, he thought he might actually die.

“I can’t, I just fucking can’t”

Craig grinned at the way Kenny was laughing, that was a good vine he had to admit, but the way Kenny was laughing only made it funnier.

“You’re so high” He said

“Yeah” Kenny sighed once his laugh had stopped “oh put that one, I wanna see that one” Kenny said pointing at a video that was on the recommendation list, and he didn’t know what he was expecting, but he knew it was going to be good, or the worst thing he ever seen.  
  


Craig looked at where Kenny's finger was pointing and frowned.

“The one with the monkey?” he asked, giving Kenny a confused look.  
  


“Yeah dude, monkeys are awesome, put it on” Kenny said while nodding, he was a little more relaxed but his face was still red as a tomato from laughing so much.

Craig just nodded to himself, before turning his attention back to the screen.  
  


“Ok” 

The video wasn’t long, a few seconds long to be honest, but if Craig was being honest, it was way more than he expected it. The video was definitely a cursed one, because he was sure that thing could neve be on youtube, but at that moment, he thought he had never seen a better video in his entire life.

As soon as the video finished, the both guys looked at each other and started laughing. For the first time in a long time Craig started laughing really loud, actually laughing, and it was too much for him. Kenny was laughing too, but Craig was laughing louder than ever, closing his eyes, hugging his own stomach, and everything. Kenny was not far behind, but the video seemed to really be more of a Craig kind of video.  
  


“He fucking went on for more” Kenny started saying, more kind of screaming it, bettween laughs, remmebering the monkey smoking weed.  
  


“I can’t, I really can’t” Craig was almost crying, he couldn’t keep it up, the video had destroyed him.  
  


“He just- Oh my god”

“I can’t fuckin breath”

  
“The fucking monkey dude” Kenny said, before letting out a really loud laugh and snorting which only made Craig louder.

They played the video 4 more times, laughing just as hard every time, they laughed for about ten minutes, shouting, snorting, wheezing every time it appeared on the screen.

“Holy shit” Craig said once he stopped laughing, he whipped a tear that had escaped from laughing so much, while Kenny wiped his that where a few more than what Craig had.

For a minute, they were just lying there. The video had ended like ten seconds ago, the only sound that surrounded the room was their breaths, if they weren’t so high, Craig would have felt uncomfortable having Kenny pressep up next to him, if he wasn’t so high, he would have felt uncomfortable by laughing so hard with Kenny there, if he wasn’t so high he have punched Kenny for putting his head on his shoulder, if he wasn’t so high he wouldn’t have believed himself. If Kenny wasn’t so high, he wouldn’t have done that, if he wasn’t so high, he wouldn't have wanted to just fall asleep, if he wasn’t so high he would probably have made a joke.

It wasn’t until five minutes later, when Kenny looked at the time on Craigs laptop, when he noticed that it was 7 pm and he needed to go back home, Karen was already there probably, and if their parents were drunk or something he would probably have to be the one dealing with them, he didn’t wanted Karen to be the one to do it

“Hey, I should get going” Kenny said while he changed his position.

Craig shifted a little once he felt him moving, Kenny was now sitting next to him while he stayed lying down. He turned his gaze up to look at him, Kenny was looking at him too, he wanted to thank him, not because of the weed or for tutoring him, even he should definitely thank him for that later, but because he actually had a good time, he wanted to, but he didn’t knew how to, should he say ‘thank you for the good time’? That sounded like something someone would say to a prostitute.

“Yeah, sure” He said instead while he moved his laptop away from his lap so he could stand up

It felt uncomfortable, after laughing and spending time with him, to walk him to his door so he could leave. The confidence and the comfortable silence was gone, it felt more like none of them knew what else to say while they walked out of his room and made their way down the stairs. 

“Thanks for the classes” Craig said once they reached the door and opened it for Kenny to leave “and the weed” he added

“It’s nothing dude” Kenny said while smiling at him.

And for a second, Kenny thought Craig was going to say something else, but if he was going to, he didn’t. He just made his way out of the house, before turning around.

“So, see you tomorrow, and don’t forget about the party” Craig had forgotten about it.

“Yeah, sure” He answered anyway.

Maybe the party wouldn’t be so bad after all.

____________________________________________

  
  


“He fucking cried Wends”

Talking over the phone about boys (a boy, actually) was something she used to think it was stupid when she was younger, but growing up, was diferent, and even if she denied it, she was also curious about how Bebe felt, and if she had finally broke up with Clyde or if they were on a ‘on and off’ kind again, it was also nice to talk to someone else that wasn’t a boy everyone and then, even she loved hanging out with them, there were things that she just couldn’t talk about with them, even with Kenny, who was the guy that, even if people didn’t believed it, didn’t always thought with his dick, and actually cared about what she had to say.

“You didn’t have to accept anyway” Wendy argued.

“I won’t kiss him, I promise” Bebe insisted, and she knew her friend was making a face by the way she was talking.

“Bebe, it’s not about if you kiss him or not it’s about saying yes on going on a date with him” 

“I know, I know but” Bebe could be too good for her own good, Wendy thought. She hated when she did that, she was always putting other people first instead of herself. “I really don’t want to hurt him”  
  


“So you are going on a date with him because you don’t want to hurt him? What about you?” Wendy kept on trying to make her see that, that was just not good for her.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll just…” She still loved Clyde, but not in that way, so watch him hurt, or sad still made her sad too “I don’t know, tell him in the best way possible that I’m not into him anymore”

Wendy sighed as she sat down on her bed feeling defeated, today had been a long day, and she honestly couldn’t wait for it to end.

“Ok, but don’t hurt yourself” 

“I won’t Wends, I promise” Bebe said, and Wendy could tell she was smiling while she said it

“You better” She smiled too, even if her friend couldn’t see her.

“So, how are things with Cartman?” Bebe asked after a few seconds pause.

Wendy sighed once again, and decided that she needed to lie down for this situation.

“I don’t know, he apologised, but sometimes” even thought she was really stressed out because of these situation, she was really glad she could talk about it with Bebe, she knew that it could also end up as a situation which the whole school would probably know about, but at least she could let it out of her system. “I don’t know, I just wish he could change a little”

“But are you guys like, fine again? Or did you guys break up or something?”  
  


“Oh, no, we are fine but- wait” That was when the realisation settled in “What did you say?” Wendy said sitting up straight and looking confused around her room  
  


“If you guys were fine?” Bebe asked, wondering what her friend was talking about.

“No,no,no,no” Wendy let out an uncomfortable laugh, because by any means she was expecting that. “The, um, the other part”  
  


“If you guys had broken up?”

“Yeah, that part” 

She didn’t want to sound like an asshole, but for some reason, the fact that her best friend thought that not only made her kind of uncomfortable and confused, but also kind of curious, why would she have thought that? and why was she so chill about it? Like this was Cartman, they were talking about the guy who treated everyone like shit, the same guy that convinced Butters that his parents were dead.

“What? You guys did?” Asked Bebe concerned  
  


“No, it’s just” Wendy was still trying to understand what was going on. “We are just friends, you know that, right?”  
  


“Oh!” Bebe exclaimed like that surprised her “Really?”

“Yeah, did you really thought we were dating?” Wendy tried to say like that was a joke, like it was in fact, funny. Even if it wasn’t

“Honestly, yeah”

“Why? We are just friends” Said frowning to herself, she was wondering what made her think that

“No? You and Kenny are just friends, but I don’t know, you and Cartman on the other hand”  
  


“What? on the other hand what?” She was convinced that most people would have thought that she was sleeping with Kenny, not only because of his reputation, well, mostly because of his reputation, but also because she was really close with the guy.

“I don’t know, like he goes almost everywhere you are, he doesn’t really talk to other girls without being mean to them, and when guys try to talk to you he would always do or say something to make them go away” Bebe tried to explain herself.

“I mean” She thought about what her friend had just told her, and it kind of made sense, even if Cartman and Heidi had dated for two month, after the break up, he slept with her once and decided that he was over her, and proceeded to treat her like almost every other girl. Almost every girl, except for her “Yeah, we sit together on most of our classes, but, I honestly never seen it that way”

“I thought you guys were like a thing, well a few people I know does”

“What?” she said kind of panicking, she didn’t knew why “But, we are not”

“Well, now I know it”

“Look, I” That’s what did it for her, she needed a minute, or two, or maybe a week to just think about it, the fact that there were people in the school that actually view them as a couple, the fact that people assumed that, was kind of, weird “I’ll call you later, I, um, have few things to take care about”  
  


“Oh, yeah sure, bye Wends, love you”

“Yeah, love you too” She said before hanging up the call.

She looked around the room, and she never thought she would be as fucked up as she was now. Cartman and her being a thing, was something that made her feel weird. And the fact that the guy confused her almost every time only made it worse, did he act like that on purpose? Like yeah, when she talked to other guys he would always come to her side out of nowhere and he would try to make everything he could to get her attention, but she thought he did that because he was just annoying like that. But this, this made everything different. 

She had a lot to think about.

___________________________________________

Craig was used to it, he wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t weak either, so he should have expected it, he knew better than anyone that good things didn’t last forever.

“Honey, Can you go buy some sugar, please?” Craig snorted a little when she asked that. They were never out of sugar, the only reason they were out of it, was because Karen and Kenny existed, the amount of sugar those two used on their lemonades was not normal or healthy at all.

“Sure” he said anyway. He didn’t mind, he was in a good mood, he was glad, and the walk to the store wasn’t long. The cold air would refresh him a little, he also didn’t mindeed that his sister was glaring at him.

“It’s Kennys fault. I could have ended up making my cake if it wasn’t for him” Ruby said, which only made her mom glare at her.

He didn’t completely know why his sister didn’t like the McCormick kid, Karen only said good things about her brother, and the guy didn’t actually talk to her. He wasn’t mad about it, he couldn’t even afford to care actually, because right now, he was in a good mood, and he wasn’t going to let her ruin that.

Still he should have known, of course, it’s late, eight pm to be more precise, and he was Craig, so he should have known better. Because the walk towards the market was short, only ten minutes, because he had his headphones on, because he was glad, not happy, but glad because his afternoon wasn’t that bad. Because he should have heard the steps coming from behind, and because he should have known better. He knew better.

“Hey, faggot!”

And he hated it, not because of what that word meant, but because he knew what came after those words, because he knew better than to just stand there, to just keep walking, because he knew better, and he knew those things just made it worse. So because he knew better, because he knew what he needed to do, not what was right, or wrong, because he had to, he just took a deep breath. Because he knew, he knew, he fucking knew, that he needed to turn around, so he did.

“What do you want, dickface?”

And his face, he didn’t know the guy, that’s for sure, he was probably still in college, and he probably had a friend, of a friend, that knew him. He had black hair, green eyes, and some awful red coat.

“The fuck you said to me?!”

And because he knew better, he threw the first punch, and because he knew better, he didn’t make a sound when the guy punched him back, even if his heart was pumping fast, even if the pain was too much, he didn’t make a sound.

He knew better, than to scream, he knew better than to care about the pain he was feeling, he knew than to care about the blood on his nose, or the bruises that were going to appear after, he only cared about the blue eye the guy was going to get, he only cared about not letting his head hit the floor when the guy threw him on the ground, he only cared about kicking him on the knee to throw him too, even if he got to kick him a few times while he was down, he only cared about knocking him out and going back home.

He knew better than crying, he knew better than showing pain, he knew better than all of that, that’s why he didn’t let himself feel any of that, but he knew he shouldn’t have let himself enjoy his afternoon, he should have known better that to let himself relax, to feel glad, to just feel.

It didn’t happened when he stood up, it didn’t happened when he started walking back home, but it did when he got back to his doorstep and opened his door, it hit him like a truck, he forgot it, he completely forgot it, and that was what pissed him off the most, not the blood on his face, or the blood that covered his clothes, not the dirt all over his pants, not the way his nose hurted, not the fact that his body was going to hurt so bad tomorrow, he was mad a the fact he completely forgot about it.

“Honey” his mother said once he opened the door and went inside.

And that didn’t bother him, it didn’t even bothered him the look his sister had, how her eyebrows were almost touching, how her knuckles turned white because of how mad she was, neither the way her mother face turned with so much worry, or how fast she made her way in front of him to take a better look at his face, he was so mad, so pissed off that he forgot, he had the money in his pocket, and he forgot about it.

He looked down at her, he liked to make fun of how her own son was taller than her, but now he hated it, because even despite that, when she looked at him with that sad, sad look of her, and the way her hands touched his cheeks softly, made him felt so small.

“I forgot to buy the sugar”

He fucking forgot it.

____________________________________________

  
  


Maybe it was the fact that it was Friday, and people were always more restless during fridays, maybe it was the fact that it was the day before the party, or maybe it was a coincidence that people were more worried, stressed, excited, or anxious, but it felt different. It was different, because Wendy was looking everywhere while walking down the hall next to Kenny, it was different, because Kenny was more talkative than usual, even if she wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying. Maybe it was because Tweek was looking at Kyle with a straight face not caring about what Clyde was talking about, maybe it was because of the way Token was biting his nails, or the way Kyle was looking everywhere except at Tweek, while trying not to panic. It could have been many things, even the way Bebe turned around and started to walk faster once she saw Clyde. 

But even if they all were so into their own minds, into their own problems, the time was running out, because soon, the bell would ring, and soon Wendy and Cartman would have to sit together, because soon Tweek was going to have to sit next to Kyle, because soon, Kenny was going to find out that Craig’s seat was empty, and soon Bebe was going to have to go to the same class that Clyde was in.

And not that soon, not today, not tomorrow, but sooner or later, Stan was going to know the truth, because sooner or later, Kyle would have to let it out, because sooner or later, Token was going to be so ashamed of himself. But today wasn’t that day, and maybe tomorrow it wouldn’t be either.

Wendy didn’t know what to expect, when she made her way towards her seat and saw Cartman already on the seat next to hers. She was hoping he would be late so she could sit next to Kenny instead, but her luck hadn’t been the best lately.

“Hey, fatass” Kenny said while making his way pass Wendy so he could sit behind them “on a scale from one to ten, how drunk are you getting tomorrow” 

Cartman rolled his eyes while he turned to look at him.

“Not as fucked as you, that’s for sure” he answered.

She really didn’t know why she thought things would be different now, just because Bebe thought they were a couple that didn’t mean things needed to be different, right? That didn’t mean anything, but it actually did, for her at least. What if she was right? What if Cartman actually liked her? What if this was for real? She decided to sit next to him anyway, he was too distracted talking to Kenny anyway.

“Nah, dude” Kenny said while he balanced himself on his chair “I don’t think I’m getting that fucked up tomorrow”

“Stop doing that, you are going to fall and break your head” Wendy said to him. 

Cartman raised an eyebrow while he turned his gaze to where she was, she couldn’t help but get a little uncomfortable at that, she really needed to stop thinking about what Bebe said.

“Dude” Kenny said looking at her with a smile on his face while he kept on moving his chair back and forward “Can’t die, remember?”

Wendy rolled her eyes, yeah, she remembered, but even if she didn’t want to, she still worried about her friend. She never asked what was dying like, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know, sometimes, when Kenny would sleep over at her house, he would have nightmares, and she didn’t know if it was because of that, or something else, but if it did that to Kenny she didn’t wanted to know.

“Still, I don’t want to have that picture on my head” She answered.

“Yeah dude, be careful” Cartman said now looking at Kenny making both Wendy and him to look at him confused “She never saw you died yet” 

Kenny just shrugged and decided to stop, he had a point, as much as he liked, Wendy never saw him die after the moment people stopped forgetting, he didn’t want her to be traumatized for life. Wendy on the other hand, looked even more frustrated, she hated that Cartman kept doing that, she wasn’t his girlfriend, she wasn’t dating him. When Kenny would make something dangerous he never said anything, but as soon as she said something like ‘be careful’ or something, Cartman would immediately take her side.

“Anyway” Cartman said once Kenny had stopped. “I think we should all go together to the party” 

“Can’t” Wendy said immediately which only made Cartman frown at her “What? I already made plans with Bebe” she said with a more defensive tone. 

Kenny was not a detective, but he could see that there was something else going on there, he thought they were already over the fight they had yesterday, they always made up after a while, but the way Cartman and Wendy were looking at each other was telling him that something else was there.

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to spend some time with my friends, Wendy” Cartman said like the fact that Wendy wasn’t going with them made him pissed off, or something.

“Well, maybe you should ask first” She bited back.

She didn’t know why she was pissed to be honest she knew it wasn’t fair, Cartman hadn’t even said anything bad to start with.

“Why don’t we just relax?” Kenny said, trying to make the situation less tense.

“Well, it’s not my fault you are on your period, you don’t have to be a bitch about it” Eric said as he started getting really pissed off at her, he knew this wasn’t going to end up well.

Wendy was getting real mad now, Cartman knew she hated when he said those things, she hated when he blamed her period on her attitude, even if she wasn’t on it.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, I wouldn’t have to be a bitch about it” she said glaring at her.

Kenny just sighed, this was going to be one of those days. He didn’t really want to deal with it. He decided to look back to where Craig sat, maybe he could talk to him and ignore his friends as they had another of their married couple's argument, but as soon as he looked back and saw his seat empty he felt a little disappointed. He wasn’t there, great, now not only he was going to be bored, but he also had to dealt with his friends stupids fights. 

“Have you guys seen Craig today?” Kenny asked them kind of confused.

Wendy and Cartman were glaring at each other, they were mad, if looks could kill Kenny would have been dead by now, because as soon as he asked that, both of them turned to look at him.

“No one fucking cares, Kenny” They both said at the same time before turning to glare at each other again.

‘Great’ Kenny thought to himself as he rolled his eyes ‘this was definitely going to be one of those days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ups! I spilled all my Candy and Crenny all over the place, haha! What a mess! OH AND KYLE IS GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH SOMEONE, OH MY GOD, CLYDE AND TOKEN ARE BONDING AS GOOD FRIENDS, OH MY FUCKING GOD SO ARE KENNY AND WENDY, GOD BUTTERS AND BEBE, AND TWEEK OH MY FUCKING GOD STOP, HELP ME I CAN’T STOP SPILLING ALL MY LOVE FOR THESE GUYS ALL OVER THE PLACE, EVERYONE IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time when I said I was going to update soon and then I DIDN’T?  
> So, work has been a little bit of too much lately, because quarantine sucks and clients can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, and college hasn’t been any better, but HERE IT IS, longer, with less mistakes, and with more dialogues that I had to made up in my head while I died at work.

He heard her knock on his door before she came in.

“Hi, honey”

She had a small smile on her face, she looked tired. She cried yesterday, he knew when her eyes had big underbags it wasn’t because she couldn’t sleep, even if that was what she always said. He always noticed the direference, he knew the signs. 

He wasn’t able to fall sleep last night. he had couldn’t stop thinking about how dumb he was for fogeting to buy the sugar. He didn’t know why it was always like that. It wasn’t like every time he went to the store this shit happened but whenever a similar scenario happened, his mind started playing games with him. He never worried about the pain, or the clothes he had to throw away because of the blood that sometimes wouldn’t wash off. He would always worry about dumb stuff like forgeting to buy the sugar, or that time he got a broken arm for another fight and the only thing he could think of was that he didn’t got to deliver his homework in time. But this time, for some reason, it was worse, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, he felt anixious, he felt dumb, he felt like punching the wall. He didn’t, thought. He opted to binge on netflix. his mom wouldn't make him go to school the next day anyway.

“Hi” he answered as soon as she walked in. 

Laura made her way towards his bed where he was lying and sat on the edge. She looked at him, he had a bruise on the left side of his lips, and another one not so noticeable right next to his nose. He looked tired too, he always did, she got used to it. He hasn’t always been like that. Before the big catastrophe, as she called it in her mind, he didn’t look so tired all the time, during dinner he would even smile sometimes when Ruby made a sarcastic comment, he would even smile when she sang while doing the dishes. He didn’t anymore, she also didn’t sing anymore. Sometimes Laura blamed herself.

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly while looking at him.

Craig shrugered, he felt better, the bruises didn’t hurt as much as he thought, and his back didn’t hurted either from the fall. He did felt tired, he also felt dumb, stupid, weak, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“Better, i guess”

She nodded, she knew he was lying.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?” Laura insisted.

It wasn’t like Craig was afraid of hospitals, a lot of people did get scared or bothered being in one after losing a loved one there. He didn’t think, he just didn’t want to go there, it would involve getting out of bed, it would also involve her mom missing work, and he didn’t want to make her more trouble than she already had thanks to him.

“Yes, I’m sure” he reassured her, he tried to smile at her, but failed immediately.

Laura still thanked him in silence for trying, she patted him on the leg before standing up, and making her way towards the door again, she needed to drive Ruby to school and then go to work anyway.

Before leaving, Laura turned around to look at him one more time and made sure he knew he could call her.

“Ok, call me if you need anything, I’ll be ar work in twenty” 

Craig wondered why would he call her, he knew it was rutine, like, a mom thing to do, but he thought it was a dumb thing to say. He didn’t tell her that anyway, he appreciated her effort.

“Sure”  
  


She was about to leave for good when she turned around to add something else, this time Craig rolled his eyes at her, she ignored it anyway.

“Oh, one more thing” she said leaning on the mark of his door. “Are you still going to that party tomorrow?” she asked.

That took him by surprise, he told her about it, he told her he was going, not that he was going because McCormick invited him, she didn’t need to know that anyway.

“Yes, why?” he asked her, confused.

Laura gave her a pointed look, it’s been like what? four years now from the divorce? She forgot how long it passed, but he still always forgot to call his dad to tell him he couldn’t make it every one and then.

“You should call your dad and tell him you are not going over this weekend”

Craig groaned. He didn’t hate his dad, he didn’t dislike it either, but he hated when he had to spend the weekend with him and he coulnd’ make it. It made him feel like shit, he knew his dad loved him, he also knew his dad knew he loved him too, but why, just why did he have to spend every weekend with him? That meant that when he wanted to do something like this, he had to cancel on him. His dad lived an hour away from the town now, so if he couldn’t really spend the week days with him, because that would mean he would have to wake up way earlier than usual to go to school, and that was something he just wasn’t going to do.

“Can’t you do it?” He asked, still groaning.

His mom rolled her eyes, she didn’t have a bad relationship with him, but they divorced for a reason, he moved away for a reason, she SOLD her ring for a reason, so no, thank you very much, she was not talking with him when it wasn’t her responsibility.

“Ha, ha, very funny, Craig” She said with a sarcastic tone. “It’s your father, call him yourself”

Craig sighed, she was right, but he had to try at least.

“Will do”

She turned around to make her way down stairs, but not before shouting after him.

“Seriously, call him”

He flipped her off as soon as she wasn’t looking, and proceeded to cover his eyes with both his hands. Well, he was going to have to talk to his dad soon. 

Just when he thought he was alone, he heard the soft steps of another person making his way towards his bed, he knew it was Ruby without even looking at her. He knew she was worried about him, she never said it, she was a little like him in that sense. They both didn’t know why they thought, their parents weren't like that, his mom was loving, caring and she almost always said what was on her mind. Their dad… he was… kind of way too much of a dad, he would make a really bad dad joke, and expect them to laugh at it while both of them just groaned, he would try to make them talk about their feelings but, it always ended up bad, all of them being uncomfortable and then deciding to just drop it off. But him and Ruby, nah, they didn’t do feelings, at least not with each other, and if they did… it wasn’t really... in the traditional way.

“Hi, asshole” Ruby said once she made her way next to the bed.

Craig took both of his hands off his face and turned to look at where she was standing.

“Hi, dipshit”

Ruby looked at him for a second, he knew she was looking at his bruises, her eyebrow twitched a little, but he didn’t comment on it, it would only make things uncomfortable, or at least for him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked after a few seconds of silence.

Craig sighed, he was going to have to have this conversation all over again.

“Better, I guess”

“Huh” Ruby simply said.

Craig knew what she meant. He thought the same thing when he saw himself in the mirror after the fight. 

“Yeah, huh” he agreed.

Ruby looked around his room, she liked it. It wasn’t really organized, or the most modern, it changed a lot during the time, it didn’t look the same as three years ago, but it still screamed Craig no matter where you looked at it. She always liked the stars he had on his ceiling, she used to lie on his bed while he did his homework by the desk, and she would wait for him to finish while looking at them. There used to be a time where they would place them into different types of constellations, they would search an image on google and try to make it the most accurate as possible, he would stand on his bed and raise her so she could be the one to put them on. 

She looked back at him.

“You’re going to have a big bruise over here” she said while pointing at the left side of his lips.

He touched where she was pointing, it hurted a little. Maybe more than a little, he didn’t flinch anyway.

“I know”

She nodded, she knew he knew. She just wanted to point it out, maybe to bother him a little bit.

“Did you hit him?” she asked, she was curious about it. Ruby knew her brother, he always pulled up a fight no matter what, she always did too. She once saw him fight another guy, he knocked him out. 

“The guy is going to have a blue eye for a week or so” Craig answered before stretching a little, he should get some sleep, it was still early, Ruby should be leaving for school in a bit.

“Good,” Ruby said. She was a lot like him in that way. Craig knew she had some fights too, even if it wasn’t for the same reasons, and even if she actually had some friends to protect her. 

“Yeah” 

Craig looked at her, she had something in her mind, he could see that, he also knew that Ruby wasn’t one for keeping her mouth shut.

“So” She started saying after a second of silence. “You have a friend now”

And there it was, he actually started talking to Kenny literally three days ago and both his mom and his sister, thought they were friends. He was sure those two were conspiring against him.

“No, I don't,” he answered.

“He came over” she argued, still keeping a straight face.

“I know” 

“Twice” she pointed out,

“I know, I was there” Craig thought she was being stupid. She was telling him that he didn’t know. He was the one who spent two afternoons with him. She didn’t like Kenny, Craig could see that too, that’s why she was bringing up the subject. He wasn’t even friends with the guy.

Ruby took a deep breath, she knew she was being immature.

“You didn’t pointed at him with a gun” 

Craig smirked at that, she was trying to light up the situation, she wasn’t good at it.

“Not yet at least” he answered jokingly anyway.

Ruby frowned a little, she was going, to say it, even if she sounded immature or egoistical. She wasn’t going to keep her mouth shut.

“I don’t like him”  
  


Craig sighed, he knew that. He didn’t know why, he didn’t really care, again, they weren’t even friends to start with, so he didn’t know why she even cared. He also didn’t know why she commented on it anyway, it wasn’t like he asked her opinion on Kenny. She was just being a little shit.

“I know” he reassured her.

“So?” Ruby asked. 

She didn’t know what she was expecting, he didn’t either. Did she expect him to defend him? He wasn't going to do that, he didn’t care to start with, Ruby could say whatever she wanted about him for all he cared about and it wouldn’t affect him.

“I don’t like your face either but I don’t comment on it” he answered anyway. 

“Fair enough” 

Ruby turned away, she was going to be late for school if she didn’t leave soon.

“Bye, demon”

“Feel better, idiot”

Craig just wanted to sleep.

_____________________________________________

  
  


Tweek was trying to be subtle, he really was, he wanted Kyle to be the one who actually started this conversation, but he should have known better. He had been looking at him for ten exact minutes, and of course, Kyle didn’t even look at him once. He just kept looking straight ahead or writing things on his paper. It wasn’t like Kyle didn’t actually see him, he was sitting right besides him.

“Remember that time, when you actually were smart and didn’t just ignored me every time I tried to talk some sense to you’”  
  


Kyle knew he was going to have to face Tweek sooner or later, but he didn’t want it to be this soon, he had been writing down the first things that came into his mind just to look like he was actually doing something. He hated this class, mostly because he actually liked learning, and his teacher did everything except to actually teach something. Geography stopped being fun once the teacher decided that sleeping was a good way for the kids to learn.

“Honestly? No, I don’t” He said still writing down words that didn’t even make sense.

Tweek frowned once he noticed what his friend was doing.

“I’m just trying to help you”. He said

Kyle snapped his head to where Tweek was looking, he was glad that everyone seemed to be too invested in their own shit to even care to listen to what they were talking about.   
  
“No, you’re not” He started saying while glaring at him “You know what’s the difference about you doing what you’re doing and actual help?” He said in a more ironic tone. “Real help, is giving me support and time to come out, what you are doing is trying to push me out of the closet”

Tweek rolled his eyes, he did give him time, and honestly wouldn’t be pressing if he honestly thought it was a bad idea, but not only it wasn’t but Kyle always complained of not telling his friends, and when he tried to help him the guy would get really defensive for no reason at all.

“I’ve given you two years” Tweek said to him “For two long years all you’ve been saying was ‘yeah, I’m going to come out soon” he was also talking in a more ironic tone just to piss him off “And guess what? You didn’t”

Kyle sighed, he knew that, he knew better than anyone, sometimes he would say to Tweak something like ‘today’s the day’ but as soon as he was in front of his friends he would just go ‘have you guys notice how crazy the weather has been lately? insane!’ which only made Tweek to think what the fuck went wrong there.

“Because It’s just too much pressure” he said before opening his eyes wide open with panic “Oh god, I just sounded like you from three years ago”  
  


Now it was Tweek turns to sigh, he knew how much he changed from three years ago, and he never wanted to go back to how he was then, that’s why he now looked concerned at his friend, he didn’t want Kyle to end up like that.

“Yeah, you did, and that’s not good”

Kyle tried to relax himself a little, he knew he should listen to Tweek but even if he tried to, he couldn’t get himself to trust, to just have the confidence to say it.

“Look, I’m trying, I really am, but how-when-what” 

Tweek looked at him for a second, he could see that Kyle was genuinely worried, he was trying, he knew that, but maybe just not enough, he wanted to show him that it wasn’t that bad. He looked around the room for a second when he saw Token sitting next to Kevin, he had an idea.

“Look it’s easy, look at this” Tweek said turning back his attention to Kyle before, looking back at his other friend “hey, Token” Kyle also turned to look at him kind of confused at what his friend was trying to do.

Token looked around the room kind of confused that someone called after him. Stan, who was sitting behind him looking way too frustrated at what was written in his book, also looked up to see who said that.

“Yes?” Asked Token once he saw who was calling after him.

Kyle was looking at him kind of confused, while Tweek, on the other hand, looked determined, he didn’t know what was going on. He also didn’t notice when Stan started waving in an exaggerated way at Kyle while he smiled. Kyle just rolled his eyes at him, he could be so dumb sometimes.

“I’m gay”

Kyle stayed still when he heard Tweek say that. He wasn’t expecting it at all if he was being honest and for what it looked like Token, Stan and Kevin weren’t either. They looked more confused than ever.

“Um, yeah dude, I know that,” said Token trying to understand what was going on. Kyle just wanted to bury himself in a hole.

Tweek just kept smiling like that was completely normal.

“I know, I just wanted to make sure” He said now turning his attention back to Kyle who was looking at him like he was insane

“Ok?” Token said while turning to look back at Kevin trying to see if the guy understood what was going on. He just shrugged.

“See? Easy” Tweek said to Kyle while still smiling

Kyle was wondering if this was for real or a joke. Sometimes Kyle wondered if Tweek was spending way too much time with Clyde or if he has always been like this but he had just been to blind to notice.

“That’s because he already knew asshole!”

Tweek rolled his eyes, at this, he knew that, but he was trying to prove a point. Kyle needed to know that nothing changed, that everything was still the same. He didn’t need to be scared of anything, his friends didn’t care, his brother probably didn’t care either, none cared basically.

“I’m just saying, did he react badly? No, did he call me faggot? No, do you see him panicking or running away from me? No, so what’s the big deal?” tried to argue. 

Kyle flinched a little at the word, he hated that word, he despised it. And he didn’t want anything to do with it, it was just something stronger than him, that word keeped him up at night, that word hunted him. He hated it.

Kyle just sighed looking defeated, Tweek had a point, but it was he just wasn’t ready, he wanted to, he really wanted, but he couldn’t even say it to himself out loud, he tried looking at the mirror and saying those three words, but he just couldn’t it was a sentence so hard for him to say.

“I don’t know, you want to know the truth? I don’t fucking know, but I can’t I just fucking can’t” Kyle said after a few seconds of silence.

Tweek just rolled his eyes at this.

“You need therapy” Tweek said, joking a little, he didn’t want to be actually mad about it.

Kyle snorted.

“And you need to choke on a little seed or something”

  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  


“Can you believe that asshole?” Wendy said to him “I will murder him, I swear, if I don’t kill myself first, I’m going to murder him”

Kenny looked concerned at his friend

“Wendy, are you ok?”

“No, Kenny, I’m fucking not” she said angrily.

As soon as the bell had ringed Wendy made her way out of the classroom where they were with Cartman, she was pissed, it took everything on her to not snap at him and make another scandal like the one they had yesterday, but she was still pissed off. Kenny could see that, so as soon as she made her way out he stood up and went after her as fast as he could leaving his other friend behind.

“Ok, ok, look '' He started saying trying to stop her from walking away from the school, he didn’t want her friend to go away like that. He looked around the hallway and found the door that led to the stairs to the school roof “follow me” he said, taking her hand without waiting for an answer.

Wendy followed him anyway, she knew where Kenny was taking her, they went there sometimes when she was sad or mad about something, he made that their ‘therapy’ place. She almost tripped, because of how fast Kenny was making his way up while making his way up, she was glad that he couldn’t die, she was sure it wasn’t safe to go up the stairs like that.  
  


As soon as they got there, the cold air slapped her on the face, it relaxed her a little, but not enough to make her forget about how mad she actually was.

“Now, spit” Kenny said standing in front of her while he lit up a cigarette.

Wendy took a deep breath, she knew she could trust him, Kenny was a good listener, and good at advice, he always listened to her when she ranted about how mad she was about something. So she did, she let it all out.

“I just fucking can’t take it anymore” She started sayin”, he fucking act like an asshole all the time, but sometimes, compleatly out of nowhere he act like that, and you know what? I’m tired of it, I’m fucking tired, why does he even does it?, does he like me? Is he playing with me? Is this a fucking joke? And you know what's worse? That there are people in this stupid school that actually think we are a couple, there’s people that think that! If this is joke it needs to stop”  
  


“What if it’s not’” Kenny asked as soon as she finished. He had listened to everything she said, he always did.

Wendy looked confused at Kenny's question, she didn’t even know what he was talking about. 

“Excuse me?”   
  


He took another drag of his cig, before handing it to Wendy, who accepted it. She didn’t usually smoke, maybe at a party, or when someone handed one to her, but she never asked for one, or bought any.

Kenny kept looking at her very seriously, he knew this was no time for jokes, and he wanted to help his friend, he hated seeing her like that. He knew how much she hated being mad. He let out the smoke.

“Well, you said that if it was a joke it needed to stop, but what if it’s not?” He asked

Wendy took a drag while looking confused at him, she didn’t know where Kenny was trying to go with this

“Sorry, I’m not following,” She said, handing him back the cigarette.

Kenny took it and thought for a second. He was trying to find a way to make her say what she actually was trying to say without being too direct with it.

“Let me ask you a different question” He said after a second of silence ”if people thought you were dating me instead, would it bother you this much?” He asked instead.

Wendy rolled her eyes at this as she ran a hand down her hair, she was getting really confused and stressed out for her own good.  
  


“It’s different Kenny, you are you, and Cartman is…” She tried to explain.

“What, he is what?” Kenny insisted.

And to be honest, Wendy didn’t know what Cartman was either. Cartman as Cartman, he was confusing, manipulative, kind of crazy, mean with no reason, disrespectful and extreaudinly smart.

“I don’t know, honestly? I don’t fucking know” she just answered, more stressed than anything

Kenny knew this was just going to stress her more than she could handle, so he needed to be careful.

“Ok, first off, relax, ok?” he said while she took a deep breath while looking at him “Now, let’s start with the basics, why do you think Cartman has a crush on you?” He asked.

Wendy just looked at him with the most ‘are-you-kidding-me?’ she could pull off which only made him flinch a little, maybe he shouldn’t be that careful-

“Are you for real? You know why” she said while rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, ok, dumb question, I get it” He said trying to think of a better question to ask “Ok, why do you think you are friends with Cartman?”

Wendy didn’t expect him to ask that, but she also didn’t expect that she couldn’t think of a straight answer, she couldn’t just say ‘cause we get along just well’ because that wasn’t true, they were in this situation for a reason. She thought about it, decided that maybe she needed to start with the basics

“Well, because in a sick and twisted I care about him” she started saying hesitantly “He makes me laugh, when he is not making me mad” she said now smiling a little remembering the times when Cartman would whisper something funny when they were in class, and she needed to cover her mouth so she didn’t get caught “He helps me study when I need help, remember that time he helped me with that 9/11 project?” She asked looking at Keny.

Kenny smiled down at her, yes, he remembered it, she had been panicking for a week, that’s the only thing she could talk about for a week. Cartman complained everytime she did so, but everyday for an entire week he would go to her house and study with her until she was ready for it. She got the highest grade.

“Yeah, I do” He said softly, still smiling.

She was also smiling too, the memory of Cartman searching for information everywhere he could, he watched documentaries, he bought every book he could find about it, and collected about twenty articles about it just so she could get as much information she could.

“He stayed up with me until four in the morning, even if he didn’t need to” She continued, he was always pissed off when he didn’t get much sleep. He would sometimes fall asleep during classes for it. “He helped me for an entire week” she was really grateful for it. “He makes smart comments when he is not being a little piece of shit” that was true, the guy was actually really smart for his own good. “He always waits for me to pick my things before going to the next class” even when everyone else made their way out and she was still packing her stuff he would wait for her. “He opens the door for me everywhere we go, even if we are fighting” he did that, even if sometimes he opened with more force than necessary. “He always waits outside the girls bathroom even if he hates it” even if it was weird the first times when people walked down the hall and saw Cartman standing next to the girls bathroom door while frowning at nothing. “He stayed with me when Stan and I broke up” she looked down and smiled at the memory “I remmeber he told me I looked stupid when I cry, but he handed me paper towels to clean my face, and god what a waste of mascara that was” she laguhed a little while saying that, Kenny snorted too, that was such a Cartman thing to do. “he made some panckes and puted on a bad movie about sharks and tornados, because he knows I love watching bad movies to just laugh at them”

That was when it hitted her. Like a truck, no, more like a monster truck that would be made by the government for world war three, it crashed into her. She was not just saying things like ‘he does my homework when I need to’ or ‘he let me be player one’ she was saying things that he did that actually made her smile, the ones where he would act like that was the normal thing to do, like he didn’t need to, but wanted to anyway. He would cancel plans, just to help her with her homework, he would sleep late even if he hated getting up early after, he would always put her in front of him, even if she pissed him off, even if he pissed her off. 

“Wendy…” Kenny started saying concerned at how sad his friend was looking now

“No, Kenny, just don’t” she stopped him.

She wasn’t ready, she didn’t want to be ready. One thing was Cartman acting like that, and another thing was she actually liked it, she didn’t like the guy, he couldn’t like the guy. Cartman was everything she hated, he always made her mad, he always said things that were so wrong for her, he did things she hated. So no, there was no way that was going to happen

“I think you may have to think about that” Kenny tried again.  
  


“No, I can’t honestly? I fucking can’t” She was sure about it, she coulnd’t just face that, she couldn’t let that happen, she wasn’t in love, but she didn’t want to even like him.

“Look, I love you, you know that” Kenny insisted, he knew Wendy was worrying too much, he knew he had to say something to make her feel less stressed out, so he did “But I think you have a fat fetish”

She laughed, she loved Kenny for this. He always listened to her even when she was being annoying, even if she was sad, or angry, or all those three at the same time, he would always listen to her and make sure she relaxed and laughed after, he was a good friend, he was actually a friend.

“Fuck you” she said between laughs.

“Now, for real” Kenny said once he stopped laughing “I think you should think about that, I don’t want to see you get hurt” he said still smiling at her. “also, I can’t deal with you guys fighting all the time”

Wendy smiled but rolled her eyes at him anyway, she knew he was right.

“Maybe, but not today, neither tomorrow, we have a party to attend” she said trying to change the conversation  
  


“We do” Kenny was excited for it “Ready to do a few shots with me?”

Even at parties when they were together they would always make each other laugh. As soon as Wendy found Kenny and or Cartman she would scream at them and start handing them drink after drink. Parties and alcohol change people in a strange way.

“You bet I am” she said with a smirk on her face.

“Now, let’s head back, fatass is probably trying to make Butters cry or something” Kenny said pointing at the door,

She nodded at him while she opened the door for both of them

“What’s the deal with that anyway?”   
  


“Honestly? I don’t know, I thought he liked him for a while” Kenny answered without looking at her while he made his way down the stairs while Wendy followed him from behind

“Could you imagine? Cartman and Butters?”

“It would be hot and weird at the same time”

“You are disgusting Kenny”

  
  


__________________________________________________

  
  


Skipping class wasn’t something strange for them, it wasn’t strange for anyone at school. After half the school started doing, the principal gave up on trying to keep them from doing it, so there wasn’t really anything for them to worry about.

“Have you seen Tweek lately?”

“Um, yeah why?”  
  


Since they were kids, they grew up together, they played together, they were best friends, maybe they didn't have a ‘super-best-friends-forever’ kind of thing, not because Clyde didn’t want more, it was more because Token stopped him everytime he tried to say it. But even if they didn’t say it, they knew they were, they didn’t usually fight over stuff, Clyde looked up at Token like an older brother. 

“He is acting kind of weird don’t you think?” Token asked while Clyde he started getting some books out.  
  


Clyde thought about it for a second, he did see Tweek earlier, and he was kind of acting weird for a normal person, but he was Tweek, and there weren’t many normal things about him.

He closed his locker before looking at his friend.

“Well he was cursing his books last time I saw him” he started saying “But he tends to do that sometimes”

Token would be lying if he said it wasn’t true, he tended to do that, he tried not to bother him when he was doing that, because if he did, Tweek would go on a on and on over how pissed he was over whatever was bothering him and he wouldn’t mind if there was only for like ten or fifteen minutes, but once he went for a straight hour, and he didn’t want that to happen again.

“Yeah, I guess” Token shrugered.

Clyde started walking towards the door that led to the back of the school while Token followed him. They knew that the goth kids weren’t there at that time of the day, they seemed to be the only group of friends that stayed being the same, everyone else's changed a bit.

“Anyway” Clyde said once they reached to the door “So, I asked Bebe out”

Token rolled his eyes

He was well aware of the situation, he and Bebe were… in a difficult place, as Clyde liked to call it. But Token knew better, they were always in a difficult place since they turned fourteen.

“Again?”

Clyde looked kind of excited.

“She said yes”

“Again?”

This time Clyde punched him softly in the arm, while he leaned over a wall, Token did the same.

“Shut up dude, this time is different,” Clyde said kind of offended.

“Yeah? Why?” Token was curious, he wondered how the situation was different this time.

Clyde sighed, he knew what people thought about their relationship, he knew that people thought they wouldn’t make it, even if Token didn’t say it out loud, he knew he thought so too, Token wasn’t going to tell him that, he didn't wanted to hurt his feelings, but he knew from the way he looked at him that he thought so too.   
  


“I don’t know bro, I don’t want to sound dumb or anything but” he looked at the gournd still feelin the way Token was staring at him with a serious look on his face. “I love her you know? I really do, and that’s fucking scary and also it makes me so happy” It did actually, he knew he was sensitive, but when it came to Bebe, it was diferent, it FELT diferent, “Like when I see her, I just can’t help but smile you know? And I know that people think that love doesn’t last forever, and that as soon as we get into collage it’s going to be over, but” his voice cracked a little when he said that, because that was a really fucking scary thought that used to hunt him every now and then, he didn’t cry though “It doesn’t feel like that, you know? When I see my future I see her with me, I just can’t imagine it without her”

Token thought about it for a few seconds, he knew his friend always jokes about how in love he was with Bebe, but this wasn't a joke, this was him being real, and to be honest, he wasn’t expecting Clyde to feel that way, he knew Bebe was special to him, but when he looked at it from this way, he knew it was deeper.

“Huh, you really love her,” Token finally said.

Clyde smiled before looking back at him, he had a genuinely smile on his face.

“Yeah dude, I do” he finally said, he thought it was enough of serious stuff for the moment. “Almost as much as you, kiss me”

Clyde balanced over him making kissing noises while Token tried to push him away, while laughing a little. Clyde loved to joke about them being a couple.

“You’re so stupid” Token said whit a smile on his face once Clyde stopped.  
  


“You’re crazy for me, baby” he said, still smiling.

Token rolled his eyes.

“You have no idea”

Clyde gave him a proud smile before, asking him.

“Anyway, what about you?”

Token was confused.

“What about me?”  
  


Clyde knew that Token wasn’t much for relationships, not because he was scared of them or because he had some kind of weird commitment issues, but he didn't really feel attracted to any girl from their school in that way. He wasn’t a virgin, that was for sure, and he also wasn’t the kind of guy who happened to be unnoticed, he was good looking, he knew that, everyone knew that. But he just… wasn’t interested in being in a relationship right now.

“Yeah dude, did you have any action lately? Any girl that took my place for the night?” Clyde asked jokingly.

Token rolled his eyes, before turning more serious.

“I mean” he made a face. “Kind of?” that made Clyde’s full attention turn to him. “But not gonna happen again”

Clyde made a face,he knew that Token wasn’t talking about a girl he was actually interested in, but that didn’t mean that just because of that he couldn’t repeat it. So why not? What made it so impossible to happen? Token was used to having one night stands, with the same girls, a few times, so why wasn't this the case?

“What? Why not bro?” Clyde asked.

There was one single, but important reason, of why he just couldn’t repeat it, it was wrong. She was Stan's ex-girlfriend, his friend's ex-girlfriend and it was just wrong, so the fact that Clyde was asking him why was it wrong made him flinch, he knew his friend didn’t know, but it didn’t stop him from becoming kind of uncomfortable.

“Because, it’s just wrong dude” He said while making a face.  
  


Clyde didn’t know why it affected him so much, so he tried to make it better for him, and let me repeat that part for you. He TRIED to.

“Is she thirteen?”

Well, that was unexpected.

“What? No!” Token said looking at him like he was insane, while Clyde kept a straight face.

“Is she someone's sister?” Clyde kept asking  
  


“No?”  
  


“Is she someone's mother?” That made Token really weird out.  
  


“What the fuck? No, dude!” He said, there was no way that would happen.

Clyde thought he had asked all the actual important questions, so if it wasn’t any of that, what was it? 

“Well, what makes it wrong then?”  
  


And Token wanted to tell him, he did, he had been torturing himself the entire week for what he did, he needed to let it out in some way or another, he wanted to just, go back and not do what he did.

“It’s just…” he tried to find better words to describe it. “Not right” he turned to look at the ground feeling ashamed of himself.

Clyde thought about it for a second, what made it… not right? That was when it hitted him, as soon as that thought popped up in his mind he opened his eyes wide open and looked at Token with more panic than ever.

“Oh my god, is she Bebe?”  
  


Sometimes Token wondered how dumb Clyde could be.

“What the fuck dude? No!” he said looking at him like he was insane.

That made Clyde relax a little,   
  


“Thank god” he said immediately, once he noticed that Token was looking at him kind of offended he tried to make it look like he didn’t actually think he did. “Not that, I actually thought it was her, obviously”  
  


Token decided to just let that away and proceed to roll his eyes.

“Yeah sure”

Clyde kept looking at him with the same look as before, if she also wasn’t Bebe, then who was she? she wasn’t a minor, she wasn’t someone's sister or mother, he was sure it wasn’t a teacher, because all of their teachers were just… not attractive, or even ok looking, so then, what made it so wrong?

“So? Who is she?” Clyde insisted again.

Token knew that he wasn’t going to let it go, so he may as well just get it over with, plus, he knew Clyde, he wasn’t going to be completely mad at him… he hoped so.  
  


“You have to promise not to tell none, especially Bebe” he needed to add that, sometimes Clyde made the mistake to tell her stuff he shouldn’t say, and that never ended up well.

Clyde immediately stood up straighter than ever while putting one of his hands where his heart was.

“I swear on Taco Bell”  
  


Token looked at him more seriously, and Clyde saw how worried his friend was, he always said he promised on Taco Bell, it was his thing, but maybe this wasn’t the time for that kind of joke.

“Clyde, for real,” Token said softly, he was genuinely worried, Clyde could see how noticeable his underbags were now. It must be really serious for him to be like it. Clyde sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking back at his friend more seriously now.

“Ok, fine” he took his hand off his heart and went back to the same position he was before. “I swear on my moms grave”

Token flinched a little. He knew this time Clyde was being for real, he was there when the only thing Clyde could do was scream and cry, he held him, and he never left his side. He admired him for it, even if he still cried when someone mentioned her, even if he still flinched when he heard her name, even after all those times he spent crying, shouting, blaming himself, even after all that pain Clyde was still Clyde, maybe a little more hurt, maybe a little more sad from time to time, but he was still the same kid who joked around and tried to be positive about most things. He was his best friend, he had his back, no matter what.

“Ok” he said, after a while, he took a deep breath before looking back at him. “Wendy”

Clyde thought he misheard what Token said, did he say ‘Wendy’? The same Wendy that used to date Stan? Was he talking about the same Wendy that he thought he was talking about? He couldn’t be, right?

“What?” Clyde asked, he needed to be sure he wasn’t making a mistake.  
  


“Wendy” Token repeated, ignoring the expression on his friend's face. “I had sex with Wendy last friday”  
  


That was not god, that was not good at all. Wendy was Stan's ex-girlfriend, Wendy was the only girl that Stan had actually loved, Wendy was the only girl they couldn’t be with (except for Bebe of course) Wendy was Wendy, Clyde had erased Wendy from her memory as soon as he started hanging out with Stan. It was wrong on so many levels, it was one of the first rules from the bro code, and no one disobeyed the bro code.

“Dude” Clyde was looking at everything with his eyes wide open. “That’s” he thought of something to say, something that wouldn't hurt his friend so much. “That’s not good”

Clyde was looking at him with panic in his eyes, he was just as worried as Token as right now

“I know dude, and I can’t stop thinking about it” Token said with frustration in his voice “You know how hard it is to look at Stan and without feeling like shit?” 

And he wasn’t lying, everytime he looked at Stan was like a reminder of what he did, it hunted him everywhere he went, he felt like he had it written all over his face, like every step he took was screaming ‘I SLEPT WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS EX GIRLFRIEND’ and he wasn’t proud of it, not even a little bit, he felt like shit, like biggest piece of shit in the world. 

After a few seconds of silence of Clyde trying to think of the correct thing to say, and Token looking at the ground wishing it would swallow him up already, Clyde finally asked him.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Token looked at him immediately, he thought about it, he had been thinking about it as soon as he got to his house that night. He didn’t know what to do, what to say if he was going to do it, how to say it.

“I don’t know, should I?” he asked worriedly.

Clyde thought about it for a second, he didn’t know if he was being honest, like yeah, it was the right thing to do, but what if he didn’t? Who else knew about it? He was sure Wendy wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Kenny, and he knew how close those two were.  
  


“Well…” He started saying while Token kept looking at him expectantly “If I were you, I wouldn’t” and it was true, if he was in his situation he wouldn’t, he knew it wasn’t right, but it was way different when you were in that situation. “Look, it’s not like Wendy is going to tell anyone, she and Stan doesn’t talk that often” they talked sometimes, but it was almost like once in a while, things weren’t weird between them anymore, but they kept their distance “And she is not dumb, she is not going to tell Bebe”

Token wasn’t so sure, Clyde had a point, Wendy was known for a lot of things, but being dumb wasn’t one of them, she wouldn’t tell Bebe, he was sure she would be losing something if she did tell her.

“I know dude, but what if he finds out?”  
  


That was another thing Token was worried about, he didn’t know how, or why, but the truth always came out at the end, no one could keep a secret forever, even if no one talked about it, the truth always came out at the end.

“How dude? It’s not like there’s proof of it, plus, I’m not going to tell anyone, you know that” Clyde told him, maybe he was right, there was, actually, no proof of it, none, nothing, nada. So maybe, just maybe this secret would never be discovered. Maybe they could all take this to the grave.  
  


“Do you really think it’s a good idea?” Token asked one more time, he needed to be sure.  
  


Clyde shugered, he didn’t actually know, but he knew one thing for sure, if Token opened his mouth, he would be fucked.

“Do you really want to see Stans reaction?” that made Token flinch

“No” 

“Well, let’s keep it a secret then” Clyde said while he looked at his friend with reassurance in his eyes. “I’ve got your back dude, you know that”  
  


Token sighed, he did, he was Clyde after all, his best friend, his brother. He had his back.

“Yeah I do” he smiled a little.

The bell ringed right after, they just missed chemistry.

“Also, I love you, full homo”  
  


“Fucking Christ”

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  


Bebe made her way as fast as she could to the locker besides her friend, she knew if she wasn’t fast enough he would leave for chemistry, and she needed his help.

“Hi, sweety” as she leaned over someone's locker while trying to look as casual as she could.

Butters closed his locker and turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

“Oh, hello, Bebe”

She smiled back at him, Butters had a bad feeling about this.

“So, remember that time when I covered you for chemistry because you were afraid the teacher was going to pick you first for the presentation so I volunteered myself first so you didn’t have to?” she said like bringing that up meant nothing.

Butter remembered. He did, he had been so nervous at the time, almost cried but Bebe took pity on him and volunteered to go first and made her presentation long enough to last the entire class so he had more time to study. He had been so relieved and so thankful for her help.

“Yeah?” he asked, kind of getting the idea of where this was going.

She kept smiling trying to look innocent, she knew he wouldn’t believe her, but at least she had to try.

“Do you think you can return me the favour?” she said.

The first thought that came into Butters mind wasn’t that she trying not to go to class because Clyde would be there, he didn’t knew much of the situation, sometimes Bebe would come out of nowhere and start talking to him about how mad she was at Clyde or about how much he loved him, there was no between, but still she never actually told him about the actual situation about their relationship, so the first thought that came to his mind was actually that they had another presentation. And he had forgotten about it. So he thought he was fucekd.

  
“Oh, geez we had another presentation that I forgot about?” he started with worry all over his face, that was it, he was fucked.

Bebe looked at him confused, what was he talking about? then she realised he had the wrong about why she was asking him that favour.  
  


“What? Oh, no, no, no” she reassured him while he relaxed “It’s just” how could she explain it to him? “I’m trying to hide you know?”

If Bebe thought that would Butters less worried she was wrong, that only made him even MORE worried, did she forget who she was talking to?  


“What from who? Someone wants to hurt you?” Butters had no idea what was going on.

“No, Butters, no one wants to hurt me” Bebe knew she was making the situation worse, she needed to be more clear with him “I’m trying to hide from Clyde” she explained.

That didn’t make sense, as far as Butters knew, they were ok now… were they? So why was she hiding from him? Did he want to hurt her? Did he do something wrong, did he cheated? Oh, god, if Clyde had cheated on Bebe he was going to be on so much trouble, that’s for sure.

“Why? Did he do something bad?” 

Bebe bitted her lips, Butters wasn’t getting what was going on, at all, but he really really needed his help.

“No, no, nothing like that” she reassured, now she needed to tell him everything, it was stronger than her, Butters was now going to hear all of it, so she tried to start from the beginning “You remember that time when were at the game, and you asked me if I was fine, and I just ran away?”

He did, actually, they were all cheering at the team, which Clyde was part of, Kyle was even screaming like a maniac at their friends. Everything was fine, it was like any other game, Bebe was chearing, screaming at Clyde that he was the best, and to fucking run faster at the same time, she had her lips painted red, he remmebered that because everytime the team scored she kissed either Wendy, who was by her side, and him, who was by her other side. He also remembered that day, because all of the sudden, Bebe had stopped cheering, she stopped in her place, like a statue. The pink color of her cheeks left, she was pale, and her eyes were wide open, she looked terrified. He asked if she was ok, if she needed some water, she ignored him and ran away. He wondered what had happened for the rest of the day.

“Yes, you looked pale, I thought you’ve seen a ghost!” he told her.

She knew that. She remembered that she started running and didn’t even dare to stop until she was by her door. At that time, she wasn’t even dating Clyde again, but while she was screaming and cheering, something hitted her, something… that she was not ready for at the time, something she didn’t even tell Wendy about.  
  


“Well” She started, the bell rang, everyone was heading to their classes, but she didn’t wanted Butters to go away, and she also didn’t wanted to face Clyde during chemistry “Wait, come with me” she said as she grabbed him by his hand and started dragging him down the hallway.  
  


“What? We are going to miss chemistry!” Butters said, he didn’t want to miss class, he barely could catch up with the class, missing one meant not having no idea what was going on next class.

Bebe kept on dragging him until she saw the perfect spot to hide, Clyde would never find her there, mostly because he wouldn’t even dare to go there.

“It’s fine, one class is not going to hurt” she dismissed.

  
  


Butters looked at the door that Bebe was about to open, the one place that he never thought he would go into, the one place he wasn’t allowed to go, that place that was sacred for the girls and a mysterious thing for the boys. The girls bathroom.

“Oh geez” he said to himself, if someone saw him there, he was fucked. not only was he going to get detention for the rest of the year, but no one would let that go soon, let alone Cartman, he was sure the guy would pick on him about it for the rest of his life.

Once they entered the girls bathroom, Butters couldn’t help but look at everything. It was much cleaner than the boys bathroom, it also smelled better. They actually had paper towels, none of the bathroom stalls had a missing door, and they even had soap, soap!

Bebe made her way towards here the sinks were, and sat over one of the counters.

“Well as I was saying, I got scared” She continued like nothing happened

That took Butter back to earth.

“What, why?” he asked confused, “Wait, was I right? Did you see a ghost? Is Clyde possesed?”

Bebe looked at him, she had no idea where the ghost thing had come from, she needed to ask him about that later.

“What? No, Butters, nothing like that” she tried to reassure him. “It’s just, I’m scared about us you know?” Butters kept looking at her, more relaxed, but more confused at the same time. “It’s just, I don’t know if I’m happy about us, I don’t know how to explain it, but when I’m with him I just can’t help but think of how much I like him, he is my world you know?” she tried to explain “but when we are not together, it doesn’t feel like it, and I know I’m a bitch for it, but it’s like when I’m not with him, I’m sure I’m over it, like I don’t need him but… But there’s something that I haven’t even told Wendy about” Butters made a shocked face, everyone knew that Wendy and her were best friends, and it was a known fact that Bebe told Wendy everything, so he couldn’t help but be surprised “I know right? crazy” she said as soon as she saw his expression “But when I’m with him, I can’t help but feel all these butterflies in my stomach. And I don’t understand, you know?” Butters could see that she was actually really worried about this situation. “I don’t want to be selfish, I don’t want to hurt him, so why does it feel like I’m using him?”

“You still like him,” Butters said right away. Bebe looked at him with surprise in her face. “Oh, geez, how do I explain this?” 

Butters understood what she was trying to say, she liked him, she enjoyed spending time with him, everyone who looked at them could see that, they were like constantly floating around each other. As soon as they were together was like the only thing that existed for them was each other. But as soon as Bebe was alone, far from him, she didn’t feel love for him, she didn’t love him. she liked him, but she wasn’t in love.  
  


“What do you mean?” Bebe asked, she needed some advice

Butters thought about it for 

“You like him” Butters started “I can see that, and, and you know that, you guys are always gravitating around each other, he, um, he looks at you like you are the sun you know?” Bebe smiled a little at that “and, you are a beautiful girl, Bebe, you know that, but I honestly don’t think I've ever seen someone- ew! what’s that?” Butters distracted himself for a second when he tried to put one of his hands on one of the counters and touched something wet. It was water, of course, he forgot for a second he was in the girls bathroom and not the boys, where stuff was more… disgusting “sorry” he said when he turned to look at Bebe who was looking impatient for him to continue “I've never seen anyone look at someone that way. I think in a way, you like him, but you don’t love him” Bebes smile got a little sadder at that “I know you want to, but I think you should just let yourself be for a while you know? Maybe you should ask him to go slower this time”.

For a second, Bebe just looked at him with a soft smile before getting off the counter and making her way towards him

“Butters” she said once she was in front of him “You are a genius”.

Butters knew a lot of things about Bebe, but something he didn’t know until the moment she started hugging him so rightly she raised him from the ground, was how strong she actually was, he felt like he couldn’t breath.  
  


“Oh, geez, you’re stronger than I thought” he tried to say while she continued to hug him for a few more seconds.

Once she finally stopped and decided to let him on the ground again, she took his hand again and started leading both of them towards the door where they came from.

“Now, let’s go back to chemistry” she said in a better mood than before. She was ready to face Clyde.  
  


“What? What are we going to say if the teacher asks?” Butters asked, they were going to get there fifteen minutes late, what we're going to say?  
  


“Girl issues”

“Oh geez”

Clyde wasn’t in chemistry that day

___________________________________________________________

  
  


Lunch break was the time of the day that Stan always looked forward to, he found it funny how everyone reunited on the same tables as always and started screaming at each other like what they had to say to each other was the most important thing in the world. You couldn’t share secrets during that time, everyone heard everything there, it was also kind of like a war in some twisted way, people raced and pushed their way over there so they could get the most ‘decent’ food on the cafeteria, because as soon as that was over, the only thing that was left where disgusting things that looked like they would move at any moment. He still remembers that time Kenny ate a bad looking piece of fish and died of intoxication, a few hours later.

“Hey guys” greated Clyde while he and Token sat on the table.

Since they started hanging out together, they made sure to get the best table on the cafeteria, it was not too far of the exit door, but it also wasn’t far from where the food was, it was also a table away from Cartman’s and also a table away from Bebe’s, so they could easily talk to Kenny or her if they wanted to.  
  


“What’s up dudes” Stan said to them.

Kyle waved at them, while Tweek made a face. He had been waiting for them at chemistry and the asshole hadn’t even been there, that also meant that Bebe started interrogating him while he tried to actually pay attention to the class, she got kind of pissed when he told her he didn’t know where he was. He was sure he would have to do Clyde's homework 

“Did you guys skip chemistry again? I don’t remember seeing you there” Tweek said, making both of them look at each other like they were caught.

Just when Token thought he was fucked, Clyde decided to take the wheel and answer him.  
  


“Oh, yeah, we decided to skip so we could make out in the bathroom” he simply said, making the tension that was on Token shoulder disappear.

Tweek rolled his eyes while Kyle and Stan grinned at that.   
  


“Fucking god” Token said with a smile on his face. He was thankful for Clyde taking control of the situation.

Clyde knew by the look on Tweeks face, that he was still waiting for an answer, and that he deserved one, the guy always covered him when he decided to skip class or forgot to do his homework.

“No, but for real, we had a gay moment where I talked about my feelings” he said after a second. Tweek seemed satisfied by his answer.

Kyle just looked at him and raised one of his eyebrows.

“You always talk about your feelings”

“Shut up, Kyle,” Clyde said right away.

He knew that was true, he would come to school and as soon as he funded any of the guys he would start to rant about whatever problem he was having at that moment, it could be about anything, sometimes it was about Bebe, about how much money he had spent on CS:GO or Taco Bell, and even about how sad he was after watching the movie ‘Coco’.

“It’s true thought” agreed Stan.

Clyde was about to argue when Tweek interrupted them.

“Guys, I think this thing is moving?” he said while poking at his food with a plastic fork.

It was true, or at least it looked like it. The thing that was on all of their plates was like a grey mass that looked nothing like a thing that could be ingested, even Kenny wasn’t eating it, for what Kyle saw, he looked worried.   
  


“What even is that?” Token asked, actually paying attention to his untouched food.

“I think it's supposed to be rice” Stan said, picking it up with his fork and watching it slowly fall from it, it wasn't liquid, nor completely solid either. 

“That doesn’t look like rice at all” Clyde said, making a face of disgust.

Kyle turned to look at Tweek who was about to smell it, while making a face of disgust. Kyle wasn’t sure either of what that thing called food was supposed to be, but he also wasn’t sure if it was safe for it to be near someone's face.

“Just don’t eat it” he said while taking the fork out of Tweeks hand and putting it down “Why don’t we just all don’t eat that, I think it’s the heatlier thing to do” 

All of them nodded while Clyde made a disappointed face, Kyle was right, but that didn’t stop him from being hungry.

“Ok, but you own me something to eat” he said while glaring at him.

Kyle looked confused at that while Stan and Token smiled at his reaction.

“What, why?” Kyle asked, there was no way he was going to be buying Clyde food.

“It’s ok” Token interrupted making all of them look at him. “I’ll invite everyone burger king after practice”

Clyde’s eyes widened at that, practise, he forgot about it. He was going to have to run, to do actual exercise, fuck, why was he even on the team again? He hated practise, he liked the games, when he actually could score something and the people would cheer for him. Also, he wasn’t dating Bebe either, so that meant there was no one waiting for him after that. 

“Fuck I compleatly forgot about it” he said.

Stan made a face at that, he liked practise, but he didn’t feel like it either today, he just wanted to go home and chill for a while.

“Dude, next game is in what?” Stan said, trying to remember when was the game “Three weeks?”

Token nooded, it was, in fact, in three weeks, but he also knew that if they didn’t go to practise they would definitely lose. Those North Park guys were getting better at it, and if they wanted to win they needed to go.

“We still need to go” Token said while Clyde looked at him like he just betrayed him. “Besides, do you have any better plans?”

Clyde rolled his eyes, he got him there, he didn’t actually.

Tweek and Kyle looked at each other with the most boring face they could have. Tweek didn’t like football, he tried to, he went to all the games of the boys, but he didn’t know what was going on most of the time, he just cheered when everyone else did, and that was it, sometimes forgot who was in who’s team. Kyle on the other hand, he did liked the games, he didn’t liked it when the guys talked about practise and all that stuff, but when it came to actually watch the games, he would go insane, he would scream and shout at them, while Tweek looked at him with concern in his face.

“I feel really left out of this conversation” Tweek told his friends.

The three guys looked at him like he had just interrupted a really important conversation.

“Yeah me too” Kyle agreed.

Clyde rolled his eyes at that.

“That’s because you guys are nerds” he said making both of them glare at him. “Oh, don’t give me that look” he said looking at Tweek “, you’re the one who actually enjoy Edgar Allan Hoe”

“First of, it’s Poe, not hoe” interrumpet Kyle, he also liked Edgar Allan Poe, he wasn’t going to let Clyde insult him “And second, he has good books”

Clyde turned to look at Stan and Token with the most serious face they ever saw on him, he looked like he couldn’t believe he was friends with the guys.  
  


“Can you believe these nerds?” he said.

Token laughed at that while Stan smirked at him, and proceeded to agree with him.

“Total pricks” that was what did it for Kyle.

He looked at Stan like he had betrayed him, while he laughed. That asshole, he was supposed to defend him! If he thought he was going to win this round he was going to show him wrong, he was the one that had more to lose than his pride.  
  


“I’m not doing your homework for you anymore” Kyle said to him with a smug look on his face.

Stan smirk fell at that, how dare him? He was his best friend! Tweek just smiled proudly at Kyle for defending his honor in the most accurate way he could think of. Clyde entertained their conversation like he wanted to see how shit went down.

“What!? You can’t do that!” Stan protested.

Kyle just raised an eyebrow at him, if he thought he wouldn’t do it, he was wrong.

“Watch me” He simply said, making Stan look even more betrayed and both Tweek and Clyde smile wider, they were rooting for them in silence.

Just as Stan was about to protest again, Token decided it was time to change the conversation.

“Anyway, are you guys coming to see us next game?” he asked Tweek and Kyle.

Both of them turned to look at him, he knew they were.  
  


“Sure,” Tweek said.

Kyle sighed like that was a thing he didn’t want to do, even though it was, he was excited for the game, he wanted to see his friends destroy the other team.  
  


“If there’s not any other option” he said, trying to sound uninterested.

Tweek smiled at him while Clyde just raised one of his eyebrows.

“Says the guy who screams at the top of his lungs during every game” he said.

Stan smiled at that, while Kyle glared at Clyde.

“Yeah, he always goes ‘RUN, RUN MOTHERFUCKER, YOU HAVE LEGS USE THEM FOR SOMETHING’” added Stan now making Kyle glare at him, Stan was enjoying this, he loved making fun of the way Kyle got during those games, he was sure Tweek got scared sometimes because of him.

Clyde smiled at that, he did in fact. It was mostly directed to him, it didn’t make him mad, he thought it was funny, he liked that his friend enjoyed the game and rooted for them. When they scored he would usually take Tweek by the collar of his shirt and scream at him while Tweek looked terrified and like he was about to cry.

“Bro! Remember that time he shouted at the referi?” he asked Stan, making him laugh.

“Bro, he just fucking went ‘ARE YOU BLIND? HE DIDN’T EVEN TOUCHED HIM, USE YOUR EYES FUCKING IDIOT” Stan said making Tweek also laugh at that, while Kyle looked more and more pissed off. He remembered the referi looked scared of his friend, he 5’6 and he was still able to make everyone scared if he wanted to.

“Now you guys are just being mean” Kyle said, feeling more and more betrayed at his friends.  
  


Token just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Kyle.

“I appreciate your support even if it’s in the form of violent screams” He told him.

Kyle smiled proudly at that, making the other guys laugh.

“See? That’s a good friend, you guys should learn from Token” Kyle thought.

Token flinched at that. Clyde noticed.

________________________________________________________

  
  


“So” Kenny started saying “Are you guys excited about the party?”

Lunch break was louder than ever, and this time, after talking to Wendy, she decided that she was sitting with them on their usual table, but maybe that wasn’t a good idea. As soon as they all sat down the silence grew more and more uncomfortable. Cartman was looking at his lunch like it annoyed him, while Kenny and Wendy glanced at each other every ten seconds. It lasted like that for five minutes until Kenny decided to break the silence, which only made things worse, because as soon as he finished asking his question, Cartman let go of his plastic fork which he was using to just poke at that thing that was meant to be food, making both Wendy and Kenny look at him.

“Kenny, stop,” Cartman said, still not looking up from his food. He was mad, they knew that

“He was just trying to make things better,” Wendy said softly, while defending her friend.

That was it for Cartman, he was mad, he knew both of them knew he was mad, he knew that they knew why he was mad. And it pissed him off, trying to make things better his ass, he was not going to act like nothing happened, he didn’t even say something bad this time!

“Ok, so we are going to pretend that today's fight didn’t happen?” He snapped

“Eric” Wendy said again, still not rising her voice

“Yeah, let’s do that” Cartman said now looking up from his food to look at both of them, he was pissed off, he was mad, he was mad that both of them were acting like assholes. “Lets just fucking prettend that that didn’t happened at all” and he was mad at Wendy more than everything, she was the one who started the fight and now he had to prettend that nothing happened because WENDY didn’t wanted to talk about it, great, just great. “Because when Wendy is mad we all have to apologise and crawl to her for forgiveness but when it comes to me. we all have to pretend everything is fine”

Both Kenny and Wendy flinched at that, she knew he wasn’t entirely wrong, she was being unfair, and he was just telling the truth, even if it hurted her, he was right. He was being honest, in the most brutal way he knew how, he was using the words he knew she hated the most, because he knew her too well, he knew exactly how to make her feel guilty, even if she was just making it worse on purpose.

“Um, dude” Kenny tried to say, because he knew what Cartman was doing, and he didn’t want this to go even further.

Eric just snapped his head to look at him, he was not going to let him defend her, he was not going to accept excuses, and by any means he was going to let Kenny play innocent, because he also wasn’t going to let go the fact he went after her even if she was the one who started everything

“What, Kenny?” Cartman started saying bitterly “Are you going to tell me I’m wrong? Yeah let’s do that, let’s all protect fucking perfect Wendy like it’s never her fault”

Wendy couldn’t take it anymore, he was being hurtful right now, he was telling the truth, yeah, but he was just saying it in a way to get to her, because he knew how to, because he was Cartman, and he was the one that was actually hurt. She knew that, she knew the guy got mad when he was hurt, he didn’t cry, he didn’t talk about his feelings, he just snapped and started saying things how they were but in the most hurtful way possible, but she knew better than to get mad at him for that. It was, in fact, her fault he felt that way.

“Eric, I’m sorry ok?” She said.

Cartman turned to look at her, analazing her, and after a second, he snorted, he fucking snorted. He knew she was being serious, but he found it funny, because he did, in fact forgave her, because she could destroy him and he would still forgive her. And he hated that, because he was Cartman, he was Eric fucking Cartman, he never forgived, he never forgeted, but Wendy, Wendy was his fucking exception, she wasn’t Kyle, she wasn’t Red, she wasn’t Stan either. She was Wendy fucking Testaburger and she got him fucked.

  
“Yeah, sure” He said anyway while looking back at his food, he forgave her, but he wasn’t going to let her look at him right now, not when he felt defeated.

“Cartman, look at me” Wendy said more determined, he did, trying to look the most indifferent he could “The way I reacted was wrong, I shouldn’t have reacted that way” She swallowed before continuing “I’m sorry”

Wendy felt like he looked at her for hours. It had probably only been for five seconds, she could also feel the way Kenny was looking at him and then her over and over again, expecting the big bomb to drop, or something else. Cartman was looking at her, and she wasn’t even sure what he was thinking, he looked like he was trying to read her thoughts, she felt transparent, like he could see everything she didn’t even see in herself.

Then he sighed, and proceeded to close his eyes for a second.

“Fine,” he finally said.

And just like that, Wendy let out her breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Kenny looked relieved as well.

  
“So, are we ok now?” she asked again, still not believing he let it go that easily.

“Yes, fine, we are ok now” Eric said like nothing had happened. If they thought they were good at pretending he was going to show them he was better, he just forgiven her, there was nothing to worry about anymore, it was all done now.

“Thank god” Kenny finally said, making both of them look at him while frowning “What? You guys are really annoying when you get on an argument or some shit”

Cartman rolled his eyes before actually relaxing and turning his attention at him.

“Fuck you Kenny” He said “But yes, I am, actually excited for the party”

Wendy smiled, finally, things were back to normal, kind of.

“Really?” she said, testing him “You are not going to prank Kyle aren’t you?”

Cartman looked at her with an eyebrow raised, he knew what she was doing, she could be just as much of a little shit as he was when she tried to.

“No, Wends, I’m not going to prank Kyle” he said anyway following her game. “He is already making a party on his own house, the idiot just pranked himself by making a poor decision”  
  


“Can you drive me there?” asked Kenny.

“Don’t you have feets?” Cartman asked, both Kenny and Wendy looked at him with worry on their face, they didn’t know if he was being for real this time “I’m kidding! I’m kidding, Jesus Christ you guys are really sensitive today”

Kenny took that as a yes, and proceeded to ignore the way Eric rolled his eyes.

  
“So, are you not coming with us tomorrow?” he asked now looking at Wendy.

She sighed, now that everything was ok, she wished she could go with them, she always had fun with the guys even if they always got distracted and were late every time they needed to go somewhere together.

“I wish I could guys” She said looking at both of them “But I did promised Bebe that I was going with her”

Cartman frowned at that, fucking Bebe,

“Well, your loss” he said like he didn’t cared

Wendy snorted, she knew he was playing

“Yeah, sure” 

Kenny got the clue too, so he proceeded to give Cartman a smirk and then look back at Wendy  
  


“We are funnier than her,” Kenny said.

Cartman smiled to himself, even if they made him mad, even if they got into his nerves, he really appreciated his friends, they never lied, they never facked, they were honest and loyal to him, even after all these years, even after all the fights.  
  


“And cooler,” added Cartman.

“Way cooler,” Kenny agreed.

Wendy just rolled her eyes and looked down, at her food trying not to let her friend see that she was trying not to laugh.

“Stop it guys”   
  


Cartman looked at her with a smug look on his face.

“See?” He said to Kenny “Didn’t even denied it”

She loved her guys.

  
  


________________________________________________________

Making their way out of school was Ruby's favourite part of it, not only because she was finally free, but because after being all morning inside that place, as soon as they got out of it, the air felt more refreshing than ever. Even if it was always the same path they made together, she really enjoyed it. Walk together for a few blocks, and then she and Karen would make her way towards her house, while Ike would keep walking towards his house. 

“You should’ have punched him” 

“He called you stupid” Ruby pointed out.

“He kind of deserved it,” Ike added.

Karen appreciated it when she defended her, but even then, she still didn’t like it when they had to go through violence to do it. Growing up in South Parks was hard, for everyone, she knew that Kenny warned her many many times, but he also made sure to never let her innocence die, even if sometimes she had to pretend she didn’t know something, or if something didn’t happen she would alway smile. She wanted to prove to people that even if things were wrong, even if she didn’t have a perfect life, even if sometimes she couldn’t afford to go home, most of the time to be exactly, she kept smiling, even if she didn’t feel like it. She knew it made people smile too, or at least it made Kenny smile, so she didn’t really want to kill the illusion of her that he had.

“Maybe, but I still think you shouldn’t have punched him” She added, also, innocent wasn’t something it lasted long on kids from South Park, Karen, Ruby and Ike were the proof of that.

Ruby rolled her eyes while she lit a cigarette, it was a habit that almost everyone from the town seemed to get sooner or later.

“Anyway, you coming over today?” She said while raising an eyebrow at Ike.  
  


Ruby liked Ike, not like a boyfriend or anything romantic, she liked him as a friend, because most of the guys from their classes were stupid and mean. They were always making dick jokes and laughed at everything that could be related to sex. Ike didn’t, he hanged out with them because of that. sometimes people called them ‘The Gang: Gen Z” they thought it was dumb, not only because they didn’t got into as much troulbe their sibblings did when they were their age, but because they didn’t even did anything to be called that, people just called them that because of who their brothers were. 

“I don’t know, mom and dad wants me us to be there when they leave” Ike said while frowning  
  


Ruby made a face of disgust while Karen gave him a sympathetic smile instead. Ike was more like Ruby in some way, not that bitter, but he also punched other kids on the face when they tried to be smartass, or when they tried to do anything to Karen. 

“Sucks,” Ruby said.

Karen, on the other hand, she hated to be seen as weak, she knew her friends didn’t think of her like that, but sometimes they made her feel like it. They knew where she came from, they knew she went through some fucked up shit, and just because she didn’t want to hurt anyone or be mean it didn’t mean she was defenseless.

“Well at least you guys will have the house all for yourself” Karen said trying to be optimistic about it.

Ruby smiled softly at her, she admired that about Karen, she never said it out loud, but she wished she could be more like her. Karen was always trying to make the situation better, she saw good things in people even if none thought so, like on her. Like on Ike. Everyone thought they were smartass or boring, which, in some way, it was true, but Karen would always have an idea, or laugh with them, she enjoyed being with them.

Ike smiled a little at her too, he thanked her for trying.

“As if” he said while he took the cigarette that was on Ruby’s hand without even asking for permission. “Kyle is going to be throwing a party and I now have to stay with Stan's sister” he finished saying.

  
Ruby rolled her eyes, she thought Kyle was dumd. 

“That’s not good”

Ike just shrugged, he didn’t pull up a fight, he knew it was going to be useless, also if the party ended up badly, it was going to be his fault, so he wouldn’t be getting in trouble anyway.

“At least he is going to own me one”

The two girls nodded, maybe he was right, Ike always made things work his way at the end, Ruby thought it was because he was Canadian, but he was not going to say that out loud. Karen thought it was because he was just really smart.

“We should get going” Ruby said as soon as they got the corner of the block, they needed to take that turn while he didn’t “Bye Ike”

She took the cigarette out of his hand before walking the other way. He frowned.

“Bye Ike!” Karen said to him a little brighter.

He smiled a little and waved at her as he made his way to the other side.

  
“Bye, have fun”

Karen turned around to where Ruby was supposed to be, just to see that she had already left and was in fact a few feets away from her. She ran a little until they were side by side

“If I were Ike, I would have punched Kyle in the face” Ruby said, not looking at her.

Karen smiled. Ruby was a little like that, she wouldn’t say she loved her friends, or that she cared about them. She never talked about her emotions directly, but Karen learnt to read along the lines, and sometimes, Ruby would trust her and actually show her some emotion, but that didn’t always happen.

“I know you would” Karen said while she checked on her phone, Kenny has been texting her for a while. “Oh, hey, do you have Craigs numbers?”

Ruby stopped walking for a second, why was Karen suddenly asking for her brother's number? Her fucking brother. It wasn’t like he and Karen talked much, they only greeted each other most of the time, so what was she trying to do?

“Are you trying to hit on my brother?” She asked while going back to walk at her normal speed.

That took Karen by surprise, she looked confused. Why would she think that?

“What?!” She asked a little too loud “No, for god's sake Ruby” her friend just shrugged, she never seen her take interest on her brother, so excuse her for asking “My brother asked me for it, because he wasn’t in class or something”

“Oh” 

Ruby wasn't expecting that if she was being honest. She used to didn’t mind Kenny, Karen usually said good things about him, he sounded like a good dude, but now that the guy has been to her house, now that the guy talked to his brother, now that he was asking what his number was, she didn’t like him, not even a bit.

“So?” Karen asked, looking at her.

Ruby took another drag, before answering.

“Sure, I’ll send it to you”

Karen smiled at her, sometimes she wondered if her face didn’t hurt from smiling so much

“Thanks!” she said now looking at the street, “Don’t you think it is awesome? Your brother and mine being friends now”

Karen liked the idea, it made her happy, she knew her brother, he was a good person, he was her role model in a lot of things, so him and her best friend's brother being friends made her really happy.

“Craig said they are not friends” Ruby pointed out while she turned to stare at her friend.

Karen gave her a smug face like she was expecting her to say that, sometimes she thought she knew her too well.

“You believed him?” 

That got her, she knew her brother denied it, but that didn’t mean she believed him. Craig was a mystery in many senses, she never knew why he was alone all of the sudden, he never told her, he never told her nothing, and maybe she was jealous, maybe she was being overprotective, but Kenny coming randomly into their lives like nothing happened? That didn’t seem right. Even if she thought about it that way, she still didn’t believed that he and Craig weren’t ‘friends’  
  


Ruby sighed before throwing her cigarette on the ground and looking away from her friend.

“No,” She said honestly. “Is Kenny like... “ Even if she didn’t like the guy, he was still Karen’s brother, which meant that she just couldn’t say random mean things about him in front of her.

“An asshole?” Karen finished for her still smiling.

“Yes”

Karen looked to the ground for a second before looking back at the street, sometimes she regretted being born here. 

“No, I know what people say about him” she started saying more seriously. She did, in fact. People thought Kenny was just a guy who wanted to have fun for a bit and then not care. People would say he didn’t have a future or that he was going to end up like their parents, she knew that. Kenny knew that. “But he does care, you know? About a lot of things” He did, even if sometimes he forgot about many others, he was the one that actually tried to make their house a decent place, but he didn't alway could, he was sixteen, he was a kid. “He tries at least”

“Huh” 

“You don’t like him don’t you?” Karen asked, she knew this wasn’t personal, she wasn’t mad at Ruby, the girl had every right to not like him  
  


“No”

“Does it have to do with Craig?” She asked again.  
  


“Yes”

_______________________________________________________

“Is your mom making hamburgers?”

Wendy looked at him before, sniffing the air.

“I think so?” She asked. “Why?”

“Wendy, Kenny’s poor,” Cartman said looking up from his homework. “He can smell it from here”

Because they wouldn’t be able to go to the party all together on saturday, Wendy decided it would not be a bad idea for the guys to come over to her house and stay for dinner. Things were chill after the cafeteria accident, so everything was fine now. 

They were all in her room doing their math homework, because she insisted on it. She knew that if she didn’t make them do it right now, they wouldn’t do it tomorrow, because they would probably be too distracted being excited for the party, and they would be too hung over on sunday to even care about it. She and Cartman had been frowning and comparing their results trying to see if they got the same answer, but they always got a different one.

“Choke on a dick, fatass” Kenny told Cartman after his unnecessary comment.

Wendy rolled her eyes, if the guys kept making comments at each other they would never be able to finish their homework, and she really wanted to be over with it. They could joke around later.

“Can we please finish this?” Wendy said kind of stressed out. “I fucking hate math”

Kenny, on the other hand, didn’t even look stressed out about it, he was relaxed, but for some reason he was still writing down and solving some exercises. Wendy thought he would be finished by now, he was good at math.

“Do you think she is going to use the same cheese as last time?” Kenny asked again not caring about what Wendy said.  
  


She rolled her eyes.

“Kenny, please” Wendy insisted again,

Kenny looked at her offended, he wanted to know! It wasn’t his fault the food in the cafeteria looked like a thing that could live on Chernobyl. He was hungry for god's sake.

“What? I already finished it!” He argued, Wendy’s only rule was homework before talking, so he could ask whatever he wanted to.

Cartman rolled his eyes at that, on contrary to people's belief, he actually did his homework and he also tried to do it as good as he could. He didn’t get detention for not doing his work, or not paying attention during classes, he only got detention for being an asshole.

“Then what the fuck are you writing, asschole?” Cartman asked, looking up from his homework to look at Kenny instead.

Kenny smiled proudly, he was always the first one to finish homework when it came to math.

“I’m doing someone else's homework,” he said, proud of himself.

That made both Wendy and Eric's attention go directly at him. He was doing someone else's homework? Wendy looked at him with a soft smile on her face, she thought it was sweet, Kenny never did that, it must be for someone special then, she thought it was cute.

“Kenny, that’s so sweet” She said to him.

Cartman frowned at him instead, what was Kenny’s planning? He thought doing someones homework to get their attention was stupid, helping them would make more sense, but doing it all on his own, it was like he was selling himself, he thought it was stupid.

“Doing someone else's homework to get laid?” Cartman started saying while frowning. “Weak”

Kenny’s smile dropped at their comment, they thought what now? He was not doing it to get laid or to get someone's attention, he made a deal, a very friendly not at all romantic deal with Craig so he would go to the party, he wouldn’t tell them that, of course, he knew they didn’t like Craig, so mentioning him would mean they would start trying to get him to stop talking to they guy. He denied it instead.  
  


“I’m not doing it to get laid, asshole” Kenny told Cartman while frowning.

He knew they only thought that because of his reputation, it wasn’t like that, he hadn't even slept with that many people to start with! Sometimes people would say they did, and he would try to deny it, but of course, none believed him. It used to bother him when people would invent those things about him but he didn’t care anymore, he decided to just own the title he was given and stop complaining. 

Wendy ignored what he just said and decided to keep on telling him how cute she thought it was.

“Still, Kenny I think it’s cute and she or he is going to be really thankful for that” she said still smiling softly at him, Cartman turned to look at her, was she dumb?

Kenny was getting more and more frustrated at them, he didn’t usually care when people thought he was sleeping with someone, but when it came to his friends, he hated when they wouldn’t believe him. There was a rumor once that said he and Tweek slept together once, and no one believed it was fake until Tweek said it didn’t happen even if he had been saying it from the beginning.  
  


“I’m not trying to get laid, Wendy!” Kenny insisted again.

Cartman rolled his eyes at him, lies, lies, lies. He couldn’t believe his friend was actually saying those things.

“Kenny, you know I fucking hate liars” Cartman said looking pissed at him.

It was true. Cartman hates liars, he was manipulative, and a sadistic bastard, but he wasn’t a liar, by no means he would lie to someone about anything. He may not answer directly the questions he was asked sometimes, but he never lied, and he hated liars. As soon as someone lied to him, he would cut them off and call them out of their bullshit, even if the person lying wasn’t lying to him. He despised liars.  
  


Wendy nodded at Cartman's statement, Kenny couldn't believe they were being serious.

“Oh my god, are you for real dude?” He said more frustrated than anything, he needed to relax, “You know what? Leave it there, I’ll just go to the bathroom” Kenny said as he started standing up from the floor to leave.

Wendy watched him leave the room with concern on her face, what if he was being for real this time? As soon as he left the room, the only person with her, now, was Cartman, he was looking at his homework still pissed off, at either his homework or Kenny.

“So... “ She started, looking at him.

Cartman looked up from his paper, to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

  
“So?”

Wendy forwned at him, did he actually believed Kenny was doing someones elses homework just for sex?

“Do you think Kenny’s getting laid?” She asked more seriously this time.  
  


Eric looked confused at her, was she being for real? Of course Kenny was doing it just for sex, he was Kenny.

“Uh, yeah? Why the fuck would he be doing someone else homework?” Cartman asked her like there was no other option.

Wendy shrugered, she wasn’t completely sure about it, maybe Kenny was being serious this time, Kenny looked pissed off about them making assumptions, Maybe they were wrong.

“I think he may be trying something else” she said looking at him, Cartman looked at her confused, what was she trying to say? “I mean, he is Kenny, everyone would say yes to sleeping with him”

“Would you?” Cartman asked immediately, without even thinking about it.

Wendy frowned at that.

“What?”

Cartman rolled his eyes, were all of his friends deaf? Why did people keep on making him repeat stuff?

“Would you say yes to sleeping with him?” he asked more seriously this time.

Wendy thought about it for a second. She would be lying if she said she never felt attracted to Kenny. He was beautiful, gorgeous even, everyone knew that, it wasn’t really a secret. Everyone in South Park thought so, that’s why people always tried to flirt with him even if he was trying to be friendly. But no, she wouldn’t as soon as they started hanging out together more frequently, every romantic or sexually related thought left, he was her friend, friends were friends for a reason…. sometimes.

“No, Cartman, I wouldn’t” She said smiling softly at him.

Cartman nodded before looking back at his homework.  
  


“Just asking” he explained himself even if she didn’t ask. “I’m pretty sure he would say yes”

That confused her. Did he actually? She was pretty sure he wouldn't, Kenny never tried to make a move on her, and as far as she knew, Kenny was the most loyal person of the group, even of the town she might say, so he would never say yes or think about it because he was still Stan’s friend even if they didn’t hanged out as often as they used to.

“Why would you think that?” She asked more curiously this time.

Cartman looked at her one more time, he looked at her like the answer was obvious.

“Well, you have black hair, blue eyes” Cartman started explaining. “You also are hard to get, and you are not entirely ugly” he said, before looking up and down at her, and then proceed to nod “Kenny’s type”

She rolled her eyes while smiling, it was funny because it was true. Kenny was a thing with people with black hair and blue eyes,

“Well, I’m not sleeping with him” She reassured him.

Cartman smirked

“Are you sleeping with anyone?”

And he meant it as a joke, but as soon as he asked that he regretted it. Wendy's smile fell immediately, he frowned a little, was she? Wendy stayed in silence for a second. As soon as he asked that, she was about to answer him that no, in fact she wasn’t, but then she remembered. Token. Fuck, why did she did that again? She regretted it, she didn’t want to be the kind of person that slept with their exes friends. But she was, and she hated that, because she knew how much it would hurt Stan, and because she also knew that it would hurt Cartman too.

“I... “ she started saying nervously, and he was looking at her, expecting for an answer, she swallowed “No, I’m not Cartman”

Cartman kept looking at her, analyzing, she knew she had been caught, she knew Cartman wasn’t an idiot, she knew she shouldn’t have done what she did, she knew she wouldn't have hesitated on her answer, and she knew she shouldn’t have lied to him.

Cartman was about to open his mouth to say something, she didn’t know what, but she was sure she was not going to like it. But because even if her luck wasn’t the best, the world seemed to have some pity on her, because as soon as Cartman was about to speak, Kenny opened the door, and she thought she never felt more relieved in her life.

“Hey, Wends? You are out of toilet paper” Kenny said to her as he made his way towards the same spot he was sitting before, he seemed to have forgotten about early.

Wendy stood up immediately, ignoring the way Cartman was following her with his eyes.

“There’s more in the kitchen” she said as she made her way towards the door as fast as she could. “I’ll be back in a minute”

Kenny sat down on her bed, he was about to continue with Craigs homework when he noticed that Cartman was looking at the door while frowning.

“What’s with that face dude?” he asked him.

Cartman was looking at the door where Wendy had just gone through. He knew something was wrong, he knew that Wendy was hiding something, she lied to him. She fucking lied to him, and he was mad, he was furious, because she knew he hated liars, he had just forgiven her today, and she fucking deared to lie to him, he was going to discover the turth no matter what, no matter if it hurted him more than he could handle, no matter if what, he was going to make sure she regreted ever lying to him.

“Nothing” he said looking away from the door to stare at Kenny instead, he was going to do that, but not right now, not today, and probably not tomorrow, he was going to be smart about it. “Math sucks dude”

“You suck” Kenny said to him while smiling.   
  


“Shut up nerd”

Cartman hated liars.

_______________________________________________________

Saying goodbye to their parents had been easy, they had helped them to put their stuff on the car, they had listen to everything their mother said to them ‘don’t do drugs, don’t have sex on the house, no alcohol, no smoking inside of the hose, specially you Kyle, and no parties’, they waved goodbye at them, they told them they loved them, and as soon as they left, Ike stopped smiling and Kyle stated making calls to talk about the party. They ordered pizza for dinner and smoked on the living room, while watching a bad movie about zombies. They went to sleep late, just because, and had more pizza for breakfast. Ike thought he had a good time, but of course that was on friday, and today was saturday, and that meant he wasn’t having a good time right now.

“Ok, so, I’ll go get you tomorrow” Kyle said while he handed him his backpack with clothes, money, a pack of cigarettes and his nintendo.

“I hate you, you know that, right?” Ike said while looking at his brother who was ignoring him completely, as he opened the door for him to go and Stan to come in.

“Sure, also, I’ll lock everyone’s bedroom, so don’t worry about people fucking in your bed” Kyle reassured him, he turned around to see both of the Marsh sibblings standing side by side.

Shelly was tipping on her phone not even paying attention to him, Stan was standing beside her with a backpack on his back and a huge smile on his face. What an idiot, thought Ike.

“You’re going to destroy our house” he told his brother without even looking at him while changing places with Stan.

Stan made his way next to Kyle before looking down at Ike with a reassuring smile  
  


“Don’t worry dude, I’ll be there to help your brother take control of the situation” he said with confidence in his voice.

That… didn’t make him feel any better, not only Shelly was going to be the worst babysitter in the whole world, but also Stan was going to be in charge of the party too. Ike knew Stan, he knew it since they were kids, so because he knew Stan he knew that the guy couldn’t go to a party without getting black out drunk, so him saying that he was going to make sure to take control of the situation didn’t make him feel less confident at all.

“You’re fucked” Ike said to his brother while keeping a straight face.

Kyle ignored him and opted to just keep smiling.

“Love you too” he said while closing the door “Have fun!”

As soon as he closed the door shut, he and Stan looked at each other with a big smile on their faces.This was going to be awesome they were going to make the best party ever, Kyle was sure about it, Stan was sure about it, everyone was sure about it, all they had to do was hide all the stuff that could end up broken and wait for the guys to come.

“So, we should start getting ready,” Stan said while putting down his backpack and opening it to take out a bunch of red plastic cups.

Kyle made his way towards him so he could pick them and take them to the kitchen, where all the alcohol was going to be.

“When are the guys coming?” he asked as he took the pile of cups his friend handed him.  
  


Stan had been in charge of talking to them to make sure everyone was taking care of their respective assignations.

“Probably at nine, but people won’t be here until ten or later” He explained as he kept on taking more red cups and putting them over the coffee table for Kyle to pick them up later.

Kyle was listening to him while he made his way outside the kitchen where the first two piles of cups were.

“So, that leaves us three hours before the party,” Kyle said while he picked up the rest of the cups that Stan had taken out.

Stan turned around to look at his friend with a big smile on his face while he sat on the coffee table next to his backpack.

“Awesome, we have, like two hours to play something”.

Kyle was about to go through the kitchen door when Stan decided to do that like it was a good idea, when no, it wasn’t. He turned around to look at where his friend was sitting while looking at him with a big smile.

“No, dude, just no” he said, while he took one of the cups out of the pile and pointed at him with it. “If I can’t play the fuckings sims you are no playing your awful furry game”

Stan, rolled his eyes. Since Kyle's sudden addiction to the Sims, he had stated saying all the other games were bullshit, except for CS:GO of course. He understood that someone could get really mad playing that game, people could be real asshole in that game, and Kyle was no exception, the guy could get real mad really fast with everything in life, but what he could never unstarstan was how the guy could get mad, to the point of shouting at the character, while playing the sims, the fucking sims. And it wasn’t like Kyle played the sims like a normal person, Kyle had made sure to erase every family, and create a bunch of personalised sims to occupy their place instead, he was also on the fourth generation of his family, he took the game very seriously.

“Animal Crossing is not for furries, bro” he protested, he fucking loved that game, except for the ugly villagers that just wouldn’t go away.

Kyle was sure that it was, in fact, a furry game, it had animals instead of people, you talk to them, you make things for them, you even fucking buy clothes from them, there was no way it just wasn’t a furry game.

“It is, it is dude” Kyle said with the most serious face he had, before turning around to place the pile of cups he had been holding to the kitchen.

Stan rolled his eyes.

“Suck a dick, bro” 

Kyle was thankful he was already in the kitchen so Stan couldn't see the way he flinched at his comment. He knew it was a joke, they always said those kinds of things to each other, but now, when he was actually dubouting on telling him about his sexuality, it made him kind of uncomfortable.

He made his way towards the kitchen door before opening it enough fo his friend to look at him

“Come on, let’s start making this place the least detroyable it can be,” he said.

Stan stood up and followed him inside before looking around the room, it was a dangerous place for a party now that he thought about it.

“We should put the plates, and glasses in your parent’s bedroom” he said while he opened one of the counters to take out some of the plates

Kyle smiled at him, on the contrary of what people said about Stan, he didn’t thought his friend was dumb, people always thought he was stupid, but he knew better, Stan actually had some good ideas, he just got distracted with anything, but he was actually smart when he needed to be. Kyle knew a lot of people thought he was way smarter than he actually was, the only reason people thought he was actually smart was because he studied way too much for his own good.

“Good idea,” Kyle agreed while opening, taking some plates from the counter Stan had opened.

Stan was about to pick some of them too, when he heard his phone make the notification sound. He took it out and saw that it was a notification from Clyde.

“Wait, Clyde just sent me a photo” he said to Kyle while he opened his friends chat.

“What is it?” Kyle asked as he made his way next to him to have a look at what the picture was

The picture was a funny one, it was Clyde and Token with a bunch of bottles of alcohol, Clyde was making a face while Token pretended to drink from one of the bottles even if it wasn’t even open. Stan snorted before opening the front camera and taking a picture of both Kyle and him looking down at the phone. Stan was smiling but had a double chin while the only part of his face that appeared were his eyes and his forehead. Stan was taller than him, so whenever he tried to take a picture like that, it would always look like that.

“Just him and Token with a shit ton of alcohol” he said before sending the picture of them “Where do they even get that?”

Kyle thought about it for a second, it was a good question actually, that was a shit ton of alcohol, and even if both Token and Clyde looked older than they actually were, there was no way someone would think they were twenty one.

“Tokens parent probably” Kyle answered while shrugering “Where is Tweek anyway”

Stan locked his phone before putting it in his pocket again.

“They said he was buying the non alcoholic drinks with Butters”

That made sense, if Token and Clyde didn’t look like twenty one, both Tweek and Butters had no chance of even looking like nineteen years old.

“Awesome”  
  


“Oh, dude, this is going to be awesome”

It was.

_______________________________________________________

  
  


“Does this look good?” asked Bebe.

Wendy looked at her trying to see what was missing on her outfit.

Even if she loved getting ready with the guys, she also really enjoyed doing it with her girl friends. Bebe had also invited Red to get ready with them. Bebe’s room was a mess, there were clothes all over the place, there were shoes, shirts, skirts, tops, jackets, make up, all over the place, it was a huge mess, but none of them even bothered to care.

“Try with the white one” she said. Bebe took the red top she was wearing and put on the white shirt that Wendy was referring to. “Now, if you do this” Wendy took the bottom of the shirt and made kind of a knot so it showed part of her stomach “There” she said with a smile once she was finished.

Bebe walked towards the mirror that had a pair of pants hanging from the top and looked at her reflection, she looked beautiful, and she knew it.

“You are a genius, Wends” she said looking at her through the mirror.

“Wends,would you mind changing earrings with me?” asked Red from behind her.

Wendy turned around to look at her friend. Red was wearing black top and some white shorts, she was stunning Wendy though. Red was pretty, even if she was supposed to be the mean girl of the school, which she was, and had a resting bitch face most of the time, she was really pretty.  
  


“Which ones do you have?” Wendy asked her. 

Red moved her long red hair out of the way so she could show her which earrings she was wearing.

“This ones” she said while Wendy looked at them “I thought the big stars were going to look good with this look, but it does not”  
  


Red was right, her outfit would look better with the earrings she was wearing than those.

“Oh, yes, I love those,” Wendy said as both of them started taking them off.

It was true, Wendy loved those earrings, she always tried to find ones that looked like that, but they were always too small or from awful colors-

“Here, take them” Red said while she handed her the earrings and Wendy handed her the one she had been wearing.

“Red, do you know where your jacket is?” asked Bebe from behind Wendy.

Red looked around the room, it was a mess, but they always managed to find the clothes they were searching for in one way or another.

“It must be somewhere in that pile” she said pointing at the pile of clothes that were on the chair next to the mirror.

“Thanks” she said as she started searching for it under the pile of clothes. She stopped herself when she found a black skirt “Wends! You should definitely wear this” she said, turning around to show it to her friend. 

Wendy turned around to look at it, it was a nice skirt, it looked more like the kind of skirts Red would wear, she thought she would never be able to pull off the looks Red did.

“You think so?” she asked unsure.  
  


“Yes, it would look way too good” Red asked from behind her, while Bebe nodded frantically.

“Ok, let me try it on,” Wendy said as she started pulling off the ripped pants she was wearing.

“Here it is, here, this shoes should look good on you” Bebe said as she took the jacket she was searching for herself and handed Wendy a pair of black heels to her.

Wendy took them as she started on putting the skirt Bebe had handed her before.

“Bebe, what do you think? '' asked Red making her way in front of her. “Ponytail, or no ponytail’ she said grabbing her hair with her hand simulating a ponytail.

Bebe looked at her, if there was one thing Red could pull off for sure, aside from boots and leather jackets, of course, it was a ponytail. They looked way too good on her, and now that she was wearing all of those things, she was for sure, breaking some hearts tonight.

“Ponytail, for sure,” Bebe said.

Once Wendy finished on putting her heels on, she made her way towards the other girls.

“So? What do you think?” she asked them.

Bebe looked at her, she looked beautiful.

“Oh my god, come here, come here” she said as she made room for Wendy to be in the middle of both Red and her. “We look so hot”.

Wendy looked at the three of them in the mirror, they did. If there was one rule the three of them had when they had to prepare together for a party was that they HAD to be matching, and they were. Red was wearing black eyeliner, with black lipstick, with some black boots, a white pair of shorts, a black top with a black jacket, Bebe had her lips painted red, because it was her color, and black high heels, with a black short a white shirt that Wendy had turned into a top, and a black jacket too. Wendy, who was standing in the mirror, was wearing all three, heels, skirt and top, black but she had a white jacket on. So yeah they were matching and they looked hot.

“We do,” She agreed, smiling at the reflection in the mirror.  
  


“I’m so rejecting boys tonight” Red said, making the two other girls nod at her through the mirror.

Bebe was the first one to make her way towards her bedroom door while picking up the keys of her car from the nightstand.

“Come on, I’ll drive us there,” she said.

Both Red and Wendy turned around looking at her with panic written all over their faces.

“No!” they shouted at the same time. Bebe looked at them terrified too, she wasn’t expecting them to scream.  
  


“I’ll drive us there” Red said, still not relaxed at all while she took the keys off her and opened the door for them to leave.

“Fine,” Bebe said as she walked out of the room, kind of offended. “I honestly don’t know why no one wants me to drive”

“Because you drive like a maniac” Red answered immediately.

“No offence” Wendy added.

“Fuck you” Bebe said more offended than before, she looked at her phone and saw that it was ten past ten “Come on, the party probably already started”

__________________________________________________________

He didn’t look bad, he thought. Maybe he should cut his hair next week, but there was no time for that now, he wasn’t wearing anything too extraordinary, just some black jeans and a white shirt, he was probably going to put on a blue or black jacket later. His bruises were more noticeable now, but there was no way he was covering them with makeup, so he decided to just let them be. Craig was lookin in the mirror, he looked ok, he never thought he was good looking let alone beautiful, he was… ok, decent looking if he said so himself, so he didn’t spend too much preparing himself, he didn’t have fancy clothes either so he didn’t spend much time getting ready. He was going to go there,drink a little, maybe smoke some weed if Kenny didn't pass out drunk with his friends, and then he would go home, easy. He wasn’t looking to get laid tonight, it was a party full of his classmates and there was no way he was doing any of that.

Craig turned away from the mirror, and took the first thing that looked warm enough to be outside but also kind of matched, it was a black jumper. He opened the door and made his way downstairs. Ruby was already eating dinner at his dad's house with Karen probably, so he wouldn't have to deal with her mocking him because of how bad the bruises were looking right now. Once he was downstairs, he took the pack of cigarettes her mother had bought for him, Marlboros, finally some good shit and not some awful ones that tasted like mint. 

“Well look at you” 

Craig turned around to find his mom looking at him with her arms crossed and a big smile on her face, she was probably going to bed early, but not before saying goodbye to him. Craig rolled his eyes, that was such a mom thing to say.

“I’ll be home late, probably” he said ignoring her recent comment.

She nodded as he made his way towards the coffee table in front of him to pick up the keys of her car, she didn’t mind him using it.

“Is your friend going to be there?” Laura asked, still looking at him.

Craig rolled his eyes, people needed to stop calling Kenny his friend, he wasn’t he was just a classmate who turned out to be not too awful to be around and who invited him to a party. It wasn’t like he even accepted just because, he accepted because the guy invited him some free weed and plus he was doing his homework for him, so no, he wasn’t his friend.

“Not my friend” he said once he picked up the keys from the table “I think so” he said either way, because even if he wasn’t his friend, it would make his mom glad to know he wasn’t going to be completely alone there. He hoped.

Laura nodded at him before making her way towards him and fixing his hair.

“Ok, be careful honey” she said as he made a face when she started running her hands through his hair. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

He took her hands away and sighed, he knew she was just worried about what happened the other day, he noticed how she looked at his bruises every now and then trying to make it look as natural as she could, even though she was terrible at that.

“Yeah, mom” he said to her, while he ran a hand thought his own hair messing up what his mother did “I am”  
  


She made a face at his reaction, she looked up at him, and wondered how much taller he was going to get, she wasn’t that tall, but seeing her son, like that make her kind of nostalgic, she didn’t want him to keep growing, she wanted him to be forever his little boy, she still remembered when he was six years old and pretended to be an astronaut, he would make rocket ships made of boxes and would act like he was going to mars, and fighted aliens. Ruby was the alien.

“Ok, call me if anything happens” she said either way “I don’t care what time it is”

Craig made his way towards the door before turning around and give her a tiny smile, it was as much as he could give her right now.

“Nothings is going to happen”

“Just making sure honey

  
  


_______________________________________________________

  
  


Kenny and Cartman got there at half past ten, and there were already people making shots all over the place, Kenny wasn’t ready to face the crowd just yet, so he let Cratman call him a pussy and go inside without him, he didn’t minded, right now all he wanted to do was stay outside and smoke a cigarette. He waved at the people who got there and made their way inside as he lied on the wall beside the door. There were people everywhere, even outside, where he was, everyone had plastic cups with different types of alcohol on it, he was also amazed at the people that made their way inside with a bunch of alcohol bottles in their hands like there weren't enough in the house already.

He was chilling, he knew as soon as he went inside someone would ask him to either do shots, flirt with him or ask him to hold their hair while they throwed up, so he might as well enjoy the little time of peace he was given as much as he could. He had just finished his cigarette when he saw him walking down the street making his way towards the house, he looked like shit, no wonder he wasn’t at school yesterday, he had big purple bruise on the side of his mouth, someone must have thought it was a good idea to mess with Tucker, it wasn’t even he knew that. He had seen Craig fight a few times, he was good at it, and no matter how bad he was getting beaten he never gave up until giving the other person a black eye a least.

Once Craig was near enough to see him, he walked towards him and took a good look at him

“Dude, you look like shit”

Craig rolled his eyes but kept the same straight face he had when he got here. He knew that, he didn’t needed McCormick to tell him how he looked like, he had mirrors, he knew how bad he looked  
  


“Thanks, you too” he said ignoring him

Kenny smiled for a second at his sarcastic comment before turning back to look at him with concern.  
  


“No, dude, but like for real, what happened to you?” Kenny insisted again, just because Craig would sometimes get into fights that didn’t mean it had to be that what happened, Kenny knew that better than anyone.  
  


Craig was starting to get pissed off at him, he didn’t need to go through that again, he already had enough of that with his mom and sister, he wasn’t in the mood for more stupid worrying bullshit.

“You know,” he said like it was nothing “this and that” he shrugged.

Kenny wasn’t satisfied with his answer, he needed to be sure he was ok, he wasn’t the kind of person who would see someone get hurt and do nothing about it. Craig on the other hand, just wanted to forget about it for a while.

“Are you ok?”

“Stop asking questions” Craig said while frowning a little now, Kenny had been ok with him, so he wasn’t going to snap at him just for worrying but he wasn’t going to let him go any further. “Let’s just go inside” he started walking to the door with Kenny besides him “Here”

Craig handed him a cigarette, it was a Marlboro, that stuff was good stuff, well, maybe not the best, but it was way better than the ones he smoked that sometimes tasted like dog ass.  
  


“Thanks, dude” he said to him while he lit it up, Craig just nodded and took out one from himself too.

Kenny should have known he was going to start getting dragged away from Craig as soon as he walked through that door, he should have known, because not even five minutes in the party, which was full of drunk teenangers listning to music that was way too loud for him, Kyle came out of nowhere looking way too relieved to finally see him there.

“Kenny! God, there you are, I need your help” he said starting to pull from his arm.

Craig looked at them, raising one of his eyebrows, Kyle seemed like he was trying very hard not to punch someone in the face, he didn’t even notice Craig standing there.

“Uh, I was actually-” Kenny tried to say glancing over at where Craig was standing. but it was too late, Kyle was already dragging him by the arm

“He just doesn’t stop, I tried calling Wendy, but she said something about you being the one I should talk to” Kyle explained.

They were making their way towards the kitchen pushing a crowd of people that were on the way.

“What?” Kenny asked, confused at what Kyle had just said.

Once they were in the kitchen he should have known about what was Kyle talking about, Cartman had a red cup filled with beer, he wasn’t drunk, Kenny knew when his friend was drunk and he wasn’t, he wasn’t even buzzed, but Cartman didn’t needed to be drunk or buzzed to be an asshole, so it wasn’t a surprise to see Token by his side lookin like he needed some help. 

“Just one pass” Cartman insisted for like, the hundredth time in like five minutes.

“No, dude, I already told you no,” Token said exasperated, how many times did he have to repeat himself.  
  


Cartman didn't look like giving up anytime soon, he was just being an asshole for fun.

“Come on dude, just one time” he pleaded, the guy didn’t even look like he was being genuine.  
  


“I don’t even say that word!” Token said looking at him desperate for him to just go away.

Cartman rolled his eyes, that was one of the main reasons he was asking him to let him say it.

“That’s why you should give me a pass!” He said to him, like that made perfect sense. “I will say it every time you need to”  
  


Token looked at him like he was insane, he knew Cartman was doing this just to annoy him but he was really getting tired of it.

“I don’t need to!” he said to him, really stressed out. He just wanted to drink his beer and have a good time, but of course Cartman had other ideas for him.  
  


Eric just frowned at him, he had finally gave up, 

“You are kind of a shitty friend you know?”  
  


Token looked confused at him.

“We are not even friends dude”

That was when Kyle pushed Kenny to where they were after leaving to get himself a drink and lighting a cigarette for himself, he really needed both of them right now, Cartman was being really annoying tonight.

“Kenny, why don’t I have any black friends?” asked Cartman, still frowning at Token.

Kenny didn’t even have to think about it, he already knew the reason.

“Cause you’re racist” he simply said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, was Cartman being for real? Did he forget who he was?  
  


Cartman turned to frown at Kenny, he didn’t even have a response to that, he was right about that, so he just kept on frowning.

“Right,” he said.

Token turned to look at where Kenny was standing. Kenny had a confused face like he didn’t completely know what was going on right now, but he was glad he was here. Kenny was good, he was friends with everyone, there wasn’t a single person on earth that disliked Kenny. He was like a savior for him right now.

“What’s up Kenny?” he greeted him, before turning to point to Cartman with his head and explain to him what was going on. “He’s been trying to let him say the n-word for like, ten minutes”  
  


Kenny rolled his eyes, he must have guessed it. Cartman never actually said that word, but he was obsessed with it for some reason, typical white boy, he thought, even though he was a white boy himself.

“Dude, what’s your fascination for that word?” he asked his friend, like seriously, what the fuck was his problem?

Cartman just kept on glaring at him.

“Fuck you Kenny” 

Kenny turned his attention back at Token who was looking at Cartman confused, what the fuck was that guy problem?

“He never said it” he said to him “just to make it clear”  
  


Token looked at him even more confused, what was he supposed to do with that information? He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Ok, that’s… reassuring I guess?” he said even more confused than he already was, at least Cartman had stopped asking for permission.  
  


Just as he was about to ask Kenny something else like what he thought about the party or if he was having a good time, Stan brusted to from the door and made his way towards them, he was drunk, really drunk, but well, that was Stan who they were talking about, so it wasn’t weird of him to be like that at a party.

“Kenny! There you are!” he shouted as he made his way towards him.

Kenny turned around to look at his friend, Stan had a cup with something that smelled like vodka and something else. Yep, that was Stan. He hanged an arm around him, Kenny just let him be.

“Hi, dude,” he greeted him, still smiling “How’s it hanging?”  
  


Stan smiled at him ,what a funny question to ask.

“Oh you know, I’m fucked”  
  


Kenny laughed, of course he was, it wasn’t even eleven p.m and the guy was drunk already, god, this was going to be an interesting night

“I can see that '' Kenny said to him, still smiling softly. 

Stan laughed, he was so drunk, and had just found Kenny! His friend Kenny was there! He felt so happy when someone told him he was there, and then he remembered, someone told him Kenny was in the kitchen, because he needed to take Kenny where he used to be.  
  


“Come with me, bro, you need to come with me” Stan started saying as he dragged him outside the kitchen, towards the living room of Kyle's house where a bunch of people were hanging out.

Kenny followed him uncomfortable, he actually needed to find Craig, the guy didn’t have any friends and as soon as they entered the party together Kyle had dragged him out of his side, and the guy was now probably god knows where, doing gods know what. He was the one who invited him to the party so he was supposed to make him company.

“Uh, actually I need to-” he started saying, but it was too late now.

Stan had dragged him to the place where it was no escape, the shots table, and that wasn’t the worst part of it all. The worst part of it, what actually made it unescapable, was that Bebe, Tweek and Wendy were there, and they were drunk, so that meant that as soon as they saw him there they were going to get really excited, and they would just not let him go that easily, and oh, it was too late for that now, because Tweek turned around to see Stan dragging him there, and oh boy, he wasn’t losing time.

“Kenny!” Tweek screamed excitedly while raising both of his arms as if he being there was the most exciting thing in the entire planet, he was drunk for sure, and not only that, but as soon as he screamed that, both girls turned around as fast as they could to see where he was.

“There you are!” Both of them said really loud, oh no, they were also very, very drunk.  
  


“Hi guys” Kenny said to them, a little overwhelmed by their sudden excitement, he was also still trying to think of a way to go away to find where Tucker was.  
  


Wendy made her way towards him before hugging him like she hadn’t seen him in three weeks, she was smiling like his presence was the most exciting thing in the entire world. Stan let go of him and made his way towards Tweek and Bebe while screaming ‘heeeey!’ at them, like he just hadn’t been with them a minute ago, even though he was, but Stan was too drunk to notice.

Kenny hugged his friend back for a second, he was happy to see her there too, but he really needed to be somewhere else right now. Once she let go of him, she looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

“We are taking shots” she told him like that was good news.

He nodded at her still smiling even though it was more forced this time, there was no escape from this, his friends were drunk, and they wanted to drink, with him to be more specific.

“Yeah uh” he said trying to think of a way to just leave.

But it was too late now, because Tweek was now besides her looking at him also smiling, and he was not going to let him go, oh no, Tweek wanted him to be there, and so did Wendy, so this was a mess.  
  


“Kenny, you need to do one with us” Tweek said like it was the most important thing in the world.  
  


“Actually-” Kenny was trying to argue.

But then, to make things, worst, Wendy was there with him again, grabbing him by his arm and looking up at him, almost as if she was pleading him to please, please don’t go, and then she said those words, those words that when you are in a party, you just can’t deny.  
  


“Kenny please, for our friendship” she said.

This was no ending anytime soon, so he might as well just try to make it fast.

“Fine, just one” He said while rolling his eyes and smiling down at her,  
  


The three of them made their way where both Bebe and Stan were standing by the table preparing shots for all of them, so this one was going to be one of those nights huh. Bebe cheered when she saw that Kenny was joining the, the music was loud, but Bebe was LOUDER. The five of them took each one a cup where Stan and Bebe had poured the shots, while they grinned, they were so drunk, Kenny thought, at least they were having a good time.

They all looked at each other as Wendy counted to three, as soon as she said that, the three of them drank their shots as fast as they could, before bumping the glasses to the table and making faces of disgust, that was Tequila for sure.

“I’m so drunk” Wendy told him as soon as she stopped making a face.  
  


Kenny was still sober, so it disgusted him even more, he looked over at her, still making a face before asking.

“Yeah dude, are you ok tho?”   
  


Bebe, opened her eyes wide open, before she started walking away from them.

“I’m going to throw up, I’ll be back in a minute” she said as she walked away.

“Well, Bebe’s not,” Kenny said as he watched her walk away towards Kyle bathroom, he prayed she could make it there.

Wendy grinned at the sight of her friend walking away as if nothing was going on, to go throw up, she was going to be back in a minute she guessed, also, this was the second time of the night.

“Yeah” she said, before turning his attention back at him “Anyway, have you seen Cartman?” 

Kenny was surprised that Wendy was drunk, which also meant that many things could happen if she was looking for Cartman, all of them, not good.

  
“Yes? He is in the kitchen, why?” he asked her with concern, whatever she was planning on doing, he knew he would have to stop her.   
  


“Oh, nothing, I've been trying to avoid him” she simply said. 

Well that was different, he thought that Wendy had made up her mind already, he thought the reason she was asking for him was because she was looking for him, not because she was trying to avoid him.

He was about to ask her why was she trying to do that, when Tweek interrupted him.

“Hey have you guys seen Bebe?” he asked as he looked around the room searching for her.

Wendy turned to look at him, ignoring the confused look Kenny was still giving her.

“Yeah she just went to throw up” she said to him grinning a little.

Tweek had the funniest expression she had ever seen, Wendy thought.

“Again?” he asked like he couldn’t believe she was already throwing up again.

Just as Kenny was about to make his silent way out of there, Stan decided that was a good moment to interrupt their conversation too.

“Tweek, come here” he said while pointing at the bottle of vodka that Stonley had on his hand. “Kevin is going to take a shot too”

Just like the drunk idiots they were, both Wendy’s and Tweek’s eyes lit up at that, Kevin was going to be taking shots with them? That was awesome, they guy had insisted he wasn’t drinking tonight, but now that he was,that just made things better.

“Is he? Kenny we have to take another” Wendy said as she grabbed him by his arm one more time.  
  


“Wendy” he said in a way that was meant to say that he really needed to be somewhere else.  
  


“Yeah dude, come with us” Tweek said with a big smile on his face.

Kenny sighed.  
  


“Just one more”

______________________________________________________________

  
  


Parties have these things that make people talk to each other no matter who you were, mostly. So Token talking to Cartman wasn’t something completely weird, they never actually had a big argument that made them slpt apart, mostly because they were never actually friends, but Kyle and he did. It happened probably like three years ago, since then they never actually talked to each other ever again, they didn’t even have many classes together, and when they did, they didn’t even look at each other. If Kyle was being honest, he didn’t even remember why he and Cartman don't talk anymore, he knew it was because of something the guy did, but he didn’t actually remember, but even then there was no way he was talking to the guy first.

Kyle was leaning over one of the counters of his kitchen watching the people that made their way in and out, while drinking like maniacs, he didn’t minded, he had his cup with rum and coke so he was just chilling there, he was so invested in his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed when Cartman made his way besides him.

  
“On a scale from one to ten” Cartman started, looking at the gourp of teenangers that were pouring more vodka that was necessary in a red cup, that Kyle was also looking at. “How fucked up do you think is going to be after this”   
  


Kyle smirked without even looking at him, it was a good question, he didn’t regretted doing the party, but he was going to have to clean every corner of his house after the party ended

“A twenty to be honest” he answered hi, he turned a little to glance at him, the guy started the conversation, so, should he continue it? “So… How are you?”

Cartman turned to look at him with a smug look on his face, he knew he hadn’t talked to Kyle in a long time now, but really, small talk? He thought he was better than that, guess not.

“You are really bad at small talk, you know that, right?” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, guess some things never changed, Cartman was still the same asshole that couldn’t keep his mouth shut, it was like the old times.  
  


“Fuck you dude” Kyle said turning his attention back at where it was before.

As soon as that conversation ended, Clyde was already making his way there, looking kind of concerned, he had also a red cup with beer in his hand, once he saw how drunk Stan was already, he decided that maybe he should relax a little.

“Hey, um, Kyle? Kevin is probably having to sleep here too” he said to him kind of concerned about how much his friends were drinking, Stonley was probably going to pass out soon. “Oh, hey Cartman” 

Clyde was kind of surprised to see both Kyle and Cartman together, he hadn't seen them talk to each other since forever he thought, this was either a really good thing or a really bad thing, he knew there was no between when it came to them.

Cartman eyed him from head to toes before frowning, Clyde felt kind intimidated by that.  
  


“Well, you are not drunk, that’s weird” Eric said, making both Kyle and him look confused at him.  
  


“Thanks, I guess?” Clyde said trying to think of a good response to that.

Kyle rolled his eyes, even though he hadn’t talked to the guy in years now, he still knew that this was him trying to be polite, he didn’t look like he was looking for trouble, but Kyle had to be careful, Cartman was a box full of surprises.

“Don’t mind him, this is the most polite I’ve seen him be, to be honest” Token said.

Kyle didn’t even hear him come, he knew he was around but he had left the room once Kenny had disappeared too. Token had made his way, as far as he could from Cartman, but once he thought that the guy went to stand besides his friend, he decided that maybe it would be a good idea to stay near them, Kyle was very easy to piss off, so him and Cartman being together was like one of the most dangerous things on earth. 

Cartman turned to look at where Token was standing.

“See Token? This is why you are single” he simply said.

Kyle snorted, it was a good response even if the guy was an asshole he had to give him some credit for how good he was a response, Clyde seemed to think the same, because he was trying very hard not to laugh at that.  
  


Token frowned at him.

“What the hell dude?” he asked Cartman while the guy looked at him with a smirk, he turned to look at his friends for a little bit of help but by the awful job his best friend was doing at trying not to laugh he knew he wasn’t getting any of that any time soon. “Clyde don’t laugh at that”

That was what did it for him, he laughed in his face making Cartman proud of himself and Token look betrayed at his friend's reaction.

“It was good dude” Clyde said, making Token glare at him.

Kyle rolled his eyes, yes, it was very funny and it had been a really interesting conversation, but he still wasn’t sure of what were Cartman's intentions here, he couldn’t trust the guy, he could pull off a prank or make a scandal at any point so he had to be careful.  
  


“Anyway, are you here to pull a prank on someone or what?” Asked Kyle, turning his attention back at Cartman.  
  


Eric looked at Kyle, as if he had just insulted his entire family, Token found it hilarious. It shouldn’t be weird for him to see Kyle asking him those kinds of questions, he was Cartman after all, there was always a big possibility that the guy was here just to make someone uncomfortable, or cry. Who knew.

“It’s really offensive for you to think about me that way” He said while he took a sip from his beer “But no, I’m just here for the alcohol to be honest”  
  


Kyle wasn’t so sure about that, he had the right to suspect, he had been friends for a long time, so he kind of didn’t trust him a little, even if he knew Cartman never lied, one wrong move and Cartman would go full asshole on someone without a warning.

“You are not painting Butters again” Kyle warned him, he knew what had happened at Bebe’s party last summer, he was not going to let that happen again.

Cartman rolled his eyes, he wasn’t trying to prank no one…. this time, and also Butters had didn’t needed someone to prank him to make himself look stupid, the only thing the guy needed was two cups of beer, two shots of vodka, and he would probably end up sleeping naked on the couch.

“I already told you I’m not here to prank someone,” Cartman said while Kyle still looked at him with a suspicion stare. “Besides, Butters is going to make himself look like an idiot if he keeps drinking like a maniac”  
  


Token and Clyde had to give that, the guy had a point. 

“Well at least he is not with Bebe and Tweek” Token pointed out.

It was true, as soon as the three of them were together things turned into a mess.

“Dude, why are blonde people always so crazy?” Clyde asked out loud, making the three of them look at him.

Cartman thought about it a lot to be honest, he knew Kenny was chill most of the time, but then again it was most of the times, because just as Bebe, Tweek and Butters there were times where he thought the guy needed to be put in a mental hospital.  
  


“I don’t know” Cartman said “Maybe it’s on their genes”

Kyle rolled his eyes, he heard that already Stan had a theory that said that blonde people were crazy, he thought that it may have to do with something in their blood or their brain that made them act like insane persons most of time, let alone when they were all together. It always turned out badly.

“Don’t let Stan hear you, he’s been saying that since he saw Kenny smoking weed with Bebe while Butters was helping Tweek break a wii bowling record or something” Kyle informed him.

Cartman frowned at that, he heard it from Kenny, since the beginning of their little reunion things were just pure chaos, it was like as soon as they were together the only thing that occurred into their mind was only bad ideas, he wondered if they were always on crack when they reunited.

“Oh yeah, they broke his window right?” Token asked them.

Yeah they did, he didn’t even knew how it happened, but they managed to do it, and Tweek had been relaxed about it at the moment, probably because he was too invested on the chaos they were making all together to even care, but as soon as they left he had panicked and wouldn’t stop talking about it.

“Yeah, Tweek spent an entire week complaining about it” Clyde said while groaning at the reminder.  
  


Cartman was listening to what his classmate was telling him.

“Honestly? I have to take Stan's side on this' ' Cartman admitted out loud, the three of them looked at him surprised, was he really agreeing with Stan? “What? Have you ever seen a blonde person act normal?”  
  


They thought about it for a second, he was right, no normal person they had ever met was completely normal, they all acted like they were on crack at some point.

“He has a point,” Clyde said.

“Well, Butters is here” Token said pointing at where Butters was making his way towards them. 

He had a face of complete disgust, he must have seen or tasted something really disgusting if he had that face, he didn’t look drunk, a little tipsy maybe, but not drunk.  
  


“Oh, geez dude, I can’t drink this anymore” he said once he was in the circle with his friends “Oh, hi Cartman”  
  


Cartman looked at the red cup he had in his hand, the thing that was in there didn’t remind him of any alcohol drink he had ever drinked before in his life.

“What the fuck are you even drinking?” he asked Butters who looked at the drink with the same confused face that Cartman had.  
  


“I don’t know,” he said. “Red handed it to me”

Token took the cup away from his hand to smell it, if Red was drinking this, that meant it must be strong.

“It smells like tequila,” Token said, making a face.

Clyde forwned at that, he was curious at what the fuck was in that drink.

“Let me taste it,” Clyde said as he took the cup away from Token's hand. They were all looking at him as if he was crazy.

“Well this is the end for Clyde” Cartman said as he drinked a little.  
  


“It was nice meeting you dude” Kyle added, making Token smile at that comment and Butter concerned.

As soon as Clyde swallowed it, he made a gag noise which made all of them scared for a second, if he was going to throw up it better not be over any of them.

“Holy shit” Clyde asked, disgusted. “Is there whisky on this?” 

Butter flinched, he didn’t even know what that shit was.

“I don’t know,” he said with total confusion.

Cartman rolled his eyes at him before taking the drink out of Clydes hand to smell it himself, what the fuck was that drink?

“Give it to me,” he said, before smelling. The smell was really strong, he couldn’t make out what was exactly there. “Dude this is toxic” he said handing the cup to Kyle who was looking as curious and disgusted at the red cup.  
  


Kyle took it, and smelled it himself. It was like he had just been slapped in the face with a bottle of toxic ressuids. It also for some reason reminded him of a time Cartman, Stan, Kenny and him tried to make an experiment.

“This smell like that drink you made when we were twelve” he said handing back the cup towards Eric for him to smell it again.

Cartman frowned at that, he remembered that time, but he couldn’t really remember the smell. Everyone else looked confused at what Kyle was talking about, but they waited for Cartman to smell it first.

“It does, I completely forgot about that!” he said after smelling it again. 

Token looked lost.

“What are you talking about?”  
  


Kyle smiled and remembered the anecdote, they were all over at Stan's house, when they were still ‘The Gang’ and still hanged out all together even despite the fights and everything, those were some good times.

“Dude, he had this idea to make the most alcoholic drink that ever existed in the world and see how it goes” Kyle told them with excitement in his voice while Cartman smirked at that, he also reminded those times.  
  


“And?”

“Kenny died”  
  


“Oh geez”  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  


Kenny loved his friends, he really did, he had known them for the longest time. He loved going to parties with them, they would always get drunk, laugh, scream, dance, and do stupid things, he loved doing that, but this night, Kenny was trying way too hard to not scream at them to give him some space. He didn’t do it of course, he would never do that, but for the longest time he had been trying to just go away from where he was. He was glad that at least he could manage to get his favorite drink, but he was still kind of pissed about the fact that he had been dragged over the whole house non stop. He knew that another time he would have enjoyed it, he loved the attention, he loved talking to people, but at that time he really, really wanted to be left alone.

As soon as his friends got distracted over Kevin Stonley saying he was going to drink a whole cup filled up with vodka, he took the opportunity to get away as fast as he could, even if he also found it entertaining to watch his friend get fucked up. He made his way past the crowd of people that were in his way until he made it to the backyard. He was free finally, and because his luck was starting to get better he found the person he had been looking for the longest time, sitting on a chair outside, ignoring the crowd of people that were also there, but were too drunk to even know they were outside. 

Kenny sighed relieved that he was finally free from his drunken friends, and made his way besides Craig.

“Are you having a good time?” he asked him.

Craig had been wandering around the party, looking where the alcohol was, until he found a bottle of whisky and his night became a hundred times better, he wasn’t drunk, or high. He filled himself a cup of it and made his way towards Kyles backyard and sat on the first empty chair that someone had dragged outside. He was just chilling, the music wasn’t the worst, and outside it sounded less louder than it actually was. 

If he was being honest, as soon as Kyle had dragged Kenny off his side, he thought he was not going to see the guy ever again that night, he thought the guy would probably be enjoying himself with his friend and completely forgotten about him, it didn’t really bothered him, but he was kind of surprised to see that the guy was with him instead. Interesting.

“Yeah, I guess” he said, not even looking at him. He wasn’t mad, he was just chilling.

Kenny sighed, he felt kind of like an asshole, he had been the one that invited him to the party and yet he had been doing everything except making hims ome company, Craig didn’t have any friends, so it wasn’t like he could just leave him alone and expect him to be talking to people and getting his asss drunk. 

“Sorry If I made you waste your time, I really needed to take care of some business,” he said, referring about the Cartman situation.

Craig shrugered, he didn’t really mind, Kenny was being kind of dramatic he thought, but at least the guy tried to apologize, even if he thought he actually needed to.

“I don’t mind,” he said honestly.

Kenny had to insist, it wasn’t cool to invite a person somewhere and proceed to not pay any attention to them.

“Still, I invited you, I should have been with you” 

Craig knew that Kenny was right, but he never really got invited to go anywhere, he just showed up at parties, it wasn't that much of a problem for him, but it was kind of… nice? he guessed, of Kenny to apologise to him anyway, even if Craig didn’t really mind, inviting him was more than anyone had done for him in a long time.  
  


“I guess” he said anyway.

Kenny smirked, he understood that was Craig's way to kind of accept his apology, so he just took it as if he was forgiven.

“You guess a lot of things, Tucker,” he said sitting in the empty chair next to him.

Craig rolled his eyes, he knew that he said those words way too often, but it was his problem, ok? he didn’t need Kenny to judge him for it.

“Fuck off, McCormick” he simply said while giving him his middle finger.

Kenny laughed, he liked the way Craig handled things that bothered him, it was kind of funny.

“Nop, you are stuck with me now” he said with a satisfied smile while he lit himself his third cigarette of the night.

Craig sighed with a soft smile on his face, he knew this was a joke, and he was glad that Kenny didn't take it too seriously like other people did, he was just being himself.

“I hate you so much,” he said glancing at him, now with a smirk on his face.

Kenny knew it was a lie, he was happy to see that Craig didn’t actually hate him and wasn’t drunk off his ass like his friends were acting like that, he was too sober for that right now.

“Good, suffer” he said, still smiling while Craig rolled his eyes at him, once again, and drinked a little from his cup “What are you drinkin anyway?”

Craig swallowed, before looking at him again.

“Whisky” he said.

Kenny snorted, he thought Craig looked like the kind of person that actually enjoyed strong drinks.

“Should have expected it” he simply said as he drank a little of his own drink.

Craig raised one of his eyebrows, he knew why the guy was saying that, he got the joke. If there were going to be doing this, he was also going to start pointing things out, he could do that too.

“Fuck off” he said before turning a little more to his side so he could look better at him “Let me guess” Kenny looked at him with a funny look on his face while he pretended to think really hard what was Kenny drinking. “You have something that contains more sugar than what is required to”

Kenny laughed once again, he got him there, he was right about that, Kenny liked his alcohol as sweet as he could get it, It wasn’t his fault it tasted delicious.  
  


“In my defence, vodka with energy drinks tastes way too good for it owns good dude” Kenny said while handing him his cigarette.

Craig never tried it if he was being honest, sweet things were exactly his cup of tea, but because of how much sugar Kenny puted on his lemonade, he could only guess it was also like that when it came to alcohol.

“You’re a mess, McCormick,” he said, taking the cig that Kenny was offering.

Kenny made a fake offended face that he knew it didn’t fool anyone, but he also didn’t want to.

“Look who it’s coming from” he said in a sarcastic tone. “They guy drinking straight whisky”

Craig snorted quietly, he wasn’t going to lie, he was kind of a mess, and the fact that he drinked straight out whisky wasn’t donig much to help him, so he needed to think of a good response to that, and now that he thought about it, he had one.

“I bet you quote that ‘two shots of vodka’ vine while preparing your drink”

Kenny grinned at that, he did actually, everytime, even if Cartman thought it was annoying and Wendy told him that it wasn’t funny anymore and to stop putting so much vodka in his drink, he still did, Vine was his thing, and he wasn’t going to stop quoting them for anything in the world.

“You got me” he said, before remembering what he had promised Craig before. “What do you say we smoke the weed I promised you?”

“Sure”

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  


If someone had to look at them and point at the more sober person in the room, they would probably not point at anyone. Kyles living room, was a mess, there were still way too much people there, the floor was full of cigarette tails, alcohol that people had spilled, and some stuff that it was better to not look too long at, everyone was pretty drunk over there, people were dancing, talking, shouting, pretty much like every party could go, it was until a song started playing

“Oh my god I love this song” Tweek said while he stopped the conversation with his friends to listen to it.

Stan was drunk, like really drunk, but even he, in that state, he knew that the song that was playing was bad, it wasn’t a good song, the artists that made that song were good, they both had great music, but this song, this song sucked dick.

“It’s a shitty song,” Stan said to him.

Full offence on that, Kanye was a god to him, which meant that every song that he made was a good song, even if they thought otherwise, they couldn’t take Tweek to the dark side, he was a Kanye stan and he would die the day he thought a song of his was bad.  
  


“Fuck you Stan” He said to him while frowning which only made Stan grin instead of intimidate him.  
  


“It really is Tweek” Wendy agreed with him while giving Tweek a simpathetic smile.

Tweek couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Wendy, was betraying him, she was Wendy and she had just betrayed him in the worst way possible, of course it felt like that mostly because of all the alcohol that was in his blood, but still, she had just betrayed him in the worst way someone could have done.  
  


“Wendy, I thought you were better than this” Tweek said to her.

She grinned.  
  


“You know it’s bad,” she said to him.

By the pointed look they were both giving him, he felt like this was a conversation he would have with his parents, and they would look at him the exact same way, it was a weird thought to have when you were talking about two of your friends, who were exes, by the way.  
  


“But it’s so catchy!” He tried to convince her.

Stan gave him a sympathetic smile, Wendy looked at him. The feelings weren’t there anymore, but it was nice to know that at some point they were, Stan was a nice guy, he was good looking, and he seemed to have learned a lot, he was a good person, he had adopted many Kyle, things, as she liked to call it. like the way he moved his hands more when he talked, or the way he wrinkled his nose when something confused him. 

“It’s bad, bro” Stan tried to say to him.

Tweek was pissed, he was going to defend Kanye honor till death.

“Shut up Stan, your dad is Lorde”  
  


He rolled his eyes, yes, his dad was still Lorde, he still had his fucking studio in the garage, and had relased an album a few years ago, ‘Melodrama’ was a really good album, even if it weirded the shit out of him to see his dad perform, he was kind of glad that at least he was happy doing it, at least he was happy somewhere.

“So? At least he doesn’t repeat the same words over and over again” he said defending his dad.

Wendy had forgotten about that, Randy was fucking lorde, she listened to Lorde everyonce in a while, she always had to turn it off every once in a while when she rememebered that the one singing was in fact Stans dad. He was a fourty years old man, with a mustache, and he was fucking Lorde. 

“They dressed up like roblox characters for the video,” Wendy added.

Tweek thought he was the only one that liked that part, it was funny ok? he had laughed about it, anyone who thought otherwise was a liar.

“You are lying if you say it didn’t make you laugh” he said looking at both of them.  
  


It was true, they both had thought that was kind of dumb, but funny in a way, Stan wanted that costume.

“You got me there,” he said, giving up.  
  


“Yeah me too” Wendy said to him before drinking her red cup, she had forgotten that she still had some alcohol in her hand.

“See? You guys are just being mean to Kanye without reason”

“What? I never said that!”

“You once told me you didn’t liked him”

It was true, they were dating at the time. Stan remebered,they were lying in his bed, just chilling, looking at the cealing and telling each other stupid things about themselves, he had told her that, she had laughed, they hugged, they kissed, they told each other ‘i love you’, and five minutes after they fell asleep. He still loved her in some way, not the romantic kind, not anymore, but she was his first love, the one that made him experience everything. That’s why it hurted so much when they were finally over, that’s why he had cried so much, while grabbed on Kyles shirt like that could stop him from breaking. It didn’t.

“Wendy!”he said to her like he had just revealed his most sacred secret.  
  


Tweek smirked, he knew Wendy was on his side.

  
“See? I knew you were one of those” 

Stan looked at Wendy with a face that reflected pure betrayal, while he mouthed the words ‘traitor’ to her.

“Sorry, Stan” she said while giving him a sympathetic smile. “He’s right”  
  


Stan rolled his eyes, she was a traitor, a total traitor.

“You guys suck” he said.

Wendy turned to look around the room, there was someone missing in this conversation, there was only one blonde person with them, and it was not right.

“Come on, let’s check on Bebe,” she said.  
  


She hasn’t seen her in a while now, last time she saw her, Bebe was screaming at Kevin because she thought his hair looked cute tonight, he was terrified.

“Um, I don't think, have to,” Tweek said, looking behind her.

“What? Why?”

“She is already taking more shots with Kevin and Red”

“You guys think she is going to throw up again?”

  
“Definitely”

“For sure”

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


It was strange in some way, almost nostalgic, how much he was enjoying this, sharing anecdotes, laughing at them, and reminding things that they have all forgotten about, even the ones where he had been so mad, the ones that were even traumatic in some way, the fucked up ones, the cute ones, the embarrassing ones, it was their childhood, when the only thing that mattered was what was that day plan. Playing football, or making the president mad, playing a cardboard game, or trying to get Kenny out of prison so he could go inside of that woman vagina, thank god he hadn't made it out of prison that day. It had been a fucked up childhood, but they got used to it, they laughed it off, because what else could you do? And now it was the topic of their conversation, how weird things were back then, how they were friends with a towel that smoked more weed than any of them in their entire life.

“Oh! Remember that time, when we all dressed up as superheroes?” Token said when the sudden reminder hit him.

They all nodded with a smile on their face, it had been a good experience, Kenny had popped off at that moment, they all did.

“If I remember it?” Clyde said he was more excited than anyone. “Dude that thing was awesome”

He had really enjoyed that game, he had a great time at that moment, he remembered how much fun he had at that moment.

Cartman looked at him. He also had a good time, mostly, because it was his idea, and he knew that even if they weren’t always good ones, it always developed into an interesting anecdote.  
  


“Yeah, who would have thought Butters could actually be a good villain” he said while giving Butters a smug look.

Butters blushed, he had forgotten about that, he blushed immediately at the reminder

“Geez guys, don’t make me remember that” he said, getting kind of uncomfortable.  
  


Kyle grinned, he remembered how much time he had during that. He used to think that growing up was going to be so much fun, it was, but the old times were better, even if it meant that he had to fight with Cartman almost all the time.

“Those were some good times,” he said.  
  


Clyde nodded, he had to agree with that.

“Yeah they were”  
  


Token thought so the same, but he also had a question that was bothering him a little right now.

“Hey why did you guys stop hanging out?” he asked, to Kyle and Cartman.

They looked at each other for a second, why did they stop hanging out? Kyle didn’t actually remember if he was being honest, it was like one day they were all together like any other day, and the next one, they didn’t talk to each other. He remembered that he was the one that got really mad at Cartman, and Stan picked his side, Kenny didn’t picked any, he understood that the guy didn’t hanged out with them so much because if he did Cartman would be almost alone if it wasn’t for him or Wendy, but they were still friends. But somehow, he couldn’t remember why all of that happened.  
  


Everyone in the circle was looking at them, expecting an explanation.

“Honestly? I don’t remember” Kyle said while shrugering.  
  


Cartman raised an eyebrow at him, did he honestly didn’t remember? He did it had been like any other day, they were all hanging out at Kyles bedroom, when he brusted into his own room looking traumatizided, he had said that he just found out that his parents had sex in his bed. So Cartman had an idea, and it may have not been the best, and maybe he should have asked Kyle for permission to do it, but it was the correct thing to do at the time, at least that’s what he thought at the time.

“I do,” he simply said.

Kyle was confused, he did? What had happened?

“Yeah?” he asked, he needed an explanation.

They were all looking at them curious, because, yeah, what had happened to make them break up as a group? Was it that bad? 

“Yeah I set your bed on fire” Cartman said like it was nothing.

The memory came back to Kyles mind, yeah, that was what happened, he had been so mad at him, he had to sleep on the couch for a week until his room finally got fixed, it also spent another three days where he had to sleep on a sleeping bag there until they finally got him a new bed. That was what happened, he remembered the panic and the anger at the time.

“Oh yeah, I remember now” he said nodding at Eric.

Token, Clyde and Butters looked shocked, he did what now? That explained why Cartman had a black eye the next day, and all the smoke that was coming out of his house one day, huh.  
  


“What the fuck” Clyde said like he still couldn’t believed it.

Cartman turned to look at them with a frown, in his defense he had been just thirteen or something at the time, and it seemed like a good idea, also it was a fun memory, the face that Stan made was funny and so was the way that Kenny started running in circles screaming ‘fire! fire!’ over and over, meanwhile Kyle and him screamed at each other, it was a funny memory.  
  


“It was funny” he said to them before turning to look at the readhead besides him “you can’t deny it wasn’t kind of funny” 

Kyle tried not to smile, now that he looked back at it, it was, it was kind of funny. Mostly when Ike came into the room and stared at what was going on for a second before turning around and closing the door behind him, he also reminded how Stan had panicked when Kennys arm got on fire, while he and Cartman kept on cursing at each other

“Yeah, It was kind of funny now that I look back at it” he said smiling softly at him “But it wasn’t funny at the time”

Cartman rolled his eyes, he thought it was funny.  
  


“It was” he insisted while giving him a smug look “You just were on your period or something”  
  


Token rolled his eyes

“You alway tell everyone that '' he pointed out.

That made Cartman turn to look at him, still keeping a smug look, he knew that, but he also knew one thing.  
  


“And yet” he said, making a second of silence to get everyone's attention. “No one ever denies it”

They all laughed, it was true, everyone got tired of denying it and just opted to ignore him, but at the end, he was right, no one denied it.

“Fucking Christ” Token said.

That was when a thought came into Clyde's mind, they were here, but where were their others friends? Like Tweek and Stan, he hadn't seen them in a while now.

“Hey, have you guys seen Tweek or Stan anyway?” he asked looking around.

It was true, Cartman hadn’t seen Wendy the entire night, and they were always together at parties, they would joke around, talk, laugh, and walk around the whole house, but he hadn’t seen her tonight. And Kyle hadn't seen Stan, and they always got pretty drunk together, they would laugh like maniacs and get pretty fucked up together, it was their thing.  
  


“I think they were making shots with Wendy and Bebe,” Butters said.

Everyone except for Kyle looked tense, he didn’t mind his friend doing that with his other friends, but not everyone seemed to think the same. What was wrong? It was just Wendy, the girl that had sex with Token and which Cartman had a crush on, and Stan his exboyfriend, and Tweeek the guy that had nothing to do with it, why was it wrong? What was that made everyone just look at each other uncomfortable. Kyle didn’t knew.  
  


This was fucked, Clyde thought, Wendy was with her ex boyfriend, and Token was here, and they were drunk, what if Wendy said something? She wouldn’t, right?

“Huh”

“Oh”  
  


“Ok?” Butters was confused too.

Kyle was feeling a little awkward, maybe he should break the tension

“So… Does anyone want a cig?” he asked.

“Yeah”  
  


“Defitly”  
  


“I need one”  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


They didn’t know much time they had been there, it must had been an hour or so, they had smoked a lot of weed anyway, and they were still drinking alcohol without even caring about how fucked up they were getting, Kenny had quoted that vine every time he had to fill his drink, and Craig had snorted everytime. They were kind of drunk now, but they were really high now, like really high. Kenny was glad that none of his friends had found him there to drag him out of Craigs side, he was having a good time, they would say stupid things at each other and laugh about it, also the highest they got, the louder they laughed, and Kenny was loosing it, because he found out Craig wasn’t actually areally serious dude that never laughed or thought about boring things all the time.

“You can’t tell me you never actually thought about it” Craig said, making him laugh even harder, he couldn’t believe this.

He had spent his entire life thinking that Craig was this really boring, seriuos looking dude, that never laughed, thought or did sstupids things and now, sitting on a plastic chair at Kyles backyard he had discovered that all of that was just a lie, Craig did all those things, but he covered it up with a boring looking expression, but he was just as much of a dumb teenager as he was, and he was loosing it.  
  


“You have to be kidding” Kenny said between laughs, he couldn’t believe they were having this conversation.

Craig had a smug look on his face, he was proud of being able to make someone laugh like that, it was the first time he did something like that, but he also knew that Kenny was trying to avoid giving him an honest answer about what Craig had just told him.

“McCormick you are a filthy liar if you say you didn’t” he accused him, which only made Kenny laugh even louder.

Kenny did, actually, but there was no way it was true.  
  


“But it’s not flat!” he said, like that was the point.

“I know” Craig said to him, he knew that, of course the earth wasn’t flat, but there was no way that McCormick never dubouted it even once while being high “But you thought about it”

Kenny grinned this time, he did, and he was ashamed of that, even if Craig had just told him that he also did once while high, he couldn’t quite believe that Craig, out of all the people on the earth, he thought about it too. It wasn’t his fault, people on internet had been talking about it for a while, and he always thougth it was dumb to think the earth was flat, but one time, when he was high, like really hihg, he thought, what if it’s not?

“Maybe once,” he said, giving up, but still smiling at Craig.

Craig looked proud of himself.  
  


“Knew it”  
  


Kenny snorted at his reaction, he looked like he just won a really important argument.

“You are an idiot Tucker” he said to him, he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with him.

Craig made a offended face, it was bad, he knew that, he wasn’t good at expression, he wasn’t good at expressing… he wasn’t good at just expressing anything, if he was being honest, but if he was good at something, he was good at making people uncomfortable or really confused at his jokes, so he was going to do that instead.

“Wow, that’s so homophobic of you” he said with the most straigh face ever.  
  


That took Kenny by surprise, he knew that Craig wasn’t being serious, but he wasn’t actually expecting him to say that out of nowhere, or him to use that as his defence card.

“What?” he said laughing a little.

“Honestly I thought better of you, McCormick” he said, still looking like he was being serious about it.

“Fuck you dude” Kenny said still laughing.

What he wasn’t prepared for, was to see Craig take out his phone and unlocking it while he sighed softly, and still keeping that straight face of him, like this was actually for real, before saying the most hilarious thing Kenny had heard in the night.

“I’m going to make a twitter thread about it” 

Kenny closed it, Craig looked like he was being serious, and he saying something like that with a straight face, made him laugh his ass off.  
  


“Stop” Kenny said between laughs, he couldn’t believe Carig was threating him by saying he was going to write a twitter thread about him being homophobic, it was a thing that he thought he would never heard Craig say “I fucking can’t dude”  
  


Craig smirked as he pretended to type on his phone.

“Prepare yourself to get canceled,” Craig said.

Kenny laughed for a few seconds, before trying to take his phone out of his hands.  
  
“Don’t you dare, Tucker” he said like it was thing “I still have a reputation in Japan”   
  


Craig snorted, he had forgotten about that, Princess Kenny, was an actual thing there, people actually watched his show, people cosplayed his character, Kenny had a show about him since he was a kid, people in Japan actually admired him.

“Are they still making seasons of your show?” Craig asked him more seriously.

Kenny was proud of that, he still got calls from people on Japan to ask him if they could still use his image, sometimes they would call and ask if he needed anything or if he wanted to go on a business trip, he had to denied every time, he had a school to attend to, and he also didn’t want Japanese people following him everywhere he went.  
  


“Yeah dude, Princess Kenny is number one in Japan,” Kenny said happily.

Craig raised one of his eyebrows.

“That’s weirdly impressive,” Che said honestly.

He knew that, it’s already been, what? six years since the show was first released? and they were still rolling it, people loved that show.

“They are in season ten,” Kenny said, proud of himself.  
  


The normal instinct of people was probably to congratulate him, tell him ‘good job’ or something, but he was Craig, and he didn’t know how to do that without sounding awkward, so he did what he knew best, he made a joke.

“They must have a really shitty taste” 

Kenny laughed, they did, he couldn’t even believe how they were still making seasons of his show, it wasn’t even that good, sometimes the story line didn’t even make sense, but he wasn’t going to let him know that.

“You are just jealous” Kenny said, making Craig look at him like the guy was crazy, him? jealous of Kenny for having a show in Japan, thank you but no thank you, he already had enough with those weird girls that used to follow him around when he dated Tweek for a while, so no.

  
  


Craig wasn’t going to mention that, so he opted to choose another thing that he hated about Japan.

“They eat sushi dude, that’s shit is disgusting” he said like that was an actual point,  
  


Kenny snorted at that, he liked sushi, it wasn’t like he could actually afford to go to a place to eat it, but sometimes when he would go out with Wendy, she would invite him some, he always tried to deny it, even if he was really hungry, but Wendy never gave up easily, he was going to accept it even if he didn’t want to.

“Now you are just being mean to japanese people for no reason”.

Craig looked more serious this time, no he wasn’t, he had a very valid point, shusi was dead fish that wasn’t even cooked, it had things that came out of the ocean that were not alive, but didn’t look compleatly death, and also, Japanese people were hardcore, they would sometimes eat glowfhish, that shit could be poison if cooked wrong, you could DIE.

“Them eating sushi is a fair enough reason” he said like there was no way Kenny could believe that it wasn’t  
  


He saw the opportunity and took it, if Craig thought he was going to forget about him threatening him to cancel him and ruin his reputation in Japan he was wrong. He took his phone out and opened the Twitter app before pretending to start writing something really violently

“Guess who is getting canceled now?” Kenny said while glancing at him with a playful look.

He rolled his eyes, oh yes, because he was so scared of what people that lived on the other side of the world could do to him.

“Yeah, I’m so afraid” he said with the most sarcastic tone he had- “I hope they don’t throw sushi pieces at me”  
  


Kenny started laughing again, he imagened it happen, a bunch of Japanese people chasing Craig while throwung shushi pieces at him, while Craig had that fucking stone cold stare. He thought it was hilarious.

“Fucking god, Tucker” he said while Craig just smirked at him and proceeded to drink a little more of his cup. “So, now for real for real”

That was an alarm, Craig was high, and kind of buzzed, so there was no way Kenny was asking something for real right now.

“Do I actually like sushI? No, I don’t”, he said, not waiting for Kenny to continue.

Kenny snorted, he really seemed to hate sushi.

“Stop, dude” he said before turning to look at him with a more serious look. “Why do you love lemons so much?”

Craigh frowned, he didn’t mind answering him if he was honest, it wasn’t like it was a real deep secret or anything, he didn’t cry anymore when he remembered his grandpa even if he still missed him everyday, but why the sudden question? He thought Kenny was ok, yeah, the guy was kinda funny and he actually talked to him, but he could also be lying, who knew, maybe this was a twisted joke, or it was a really awful way to get to him.  
  


“Where does this question come from?” he asked more cautiously.

You need to understand that in the world where Craig lived, things didn’t just stay, things didn’t just were there just because, things had a reason, things changed, they moved, like nature. If you let your guard down anything could happen, the grass wasn’t green just because, tourtls had a shell for protection, spiders made webs for a reason, people weren’t good just because, no one asked questions just because, if they asked a question was because someone was curious, and if they were curious was because with that information, they could do something, maybe not something good. And he knew that, better than anyone.

“I just want to know,” Kenny said with a shrug. “All the food you eat is lemon flavoured, or really bitter”

In Kennys world, things didn’t need an explanation, he liked to think that the world was just the way it was, just because there were things, that as much as you wanted to look at them the other way, you just couldn’t. He thought some things were just instinct to do, like when you see someone hurt, you help them out, if you thought that something was wrong you speak up, it was instinct to him, he didn’t think things were deeper than they actually were, he liked to just let them be. He wanted to know things, just because he was curious naturally.

That question made Craig frown at him, that wasn’t true, not all the food he ate was either bitter or lemon flavoured, he also liked… some things… that tasted… not like lemon, or bitter. 

“No, it’s not” Craig denied being offended at Kenny’s accusation.

“You’re drinking whiskey,” he pointed out.

Craig opened his eyes wide open, shit, he got him there, but it was only because people who drank whisky with something like ice were weak, and didn’t appreciate whisky for what it truly was, but that didn’t mean that he only liked bitter things or lemon flavoured.  
  


“That proves nothing,” he said, making Kenny laugh a little.

He thought it was funny, the way Craig reacted way too defensive at everything he pointed out of him 

“Ok, but for real, why?” Kenny asked more seriously this time.

Craig thought about it for a second, he didn’t really know why, it had to be with his grandpa mostly, he was the one who always bought him things that contained lemons in some way or another, he liked them that way. It wasn’t really a secret, he didn’t think about it as a very personal thing, it was just that no one ever asked him.

“I don’t know” he said while he shrugged and looked away “I just really like them” he felt like this was really awkward. “Also, my grandpa used to loved them too” he remembered all those times his grandpa would come home and spend the whole day telling him about cool things about gardening “He was the one who helped me plant that lemon tree in my backyard” it was true, Craig was seven at the time, he was so excited to see it grow into a big ass tree like the one his grandpa had in his house. “He would always make lemonade when I would go to see him” it wasn’t much of a big deal, he thought “I guess it’s mostly because of him”.

Kenny had been listening to him the entire time, he had muted the music that was still playing from inside the house. He had been paying attention to what Craig had just told him, it was nice, he never actually had a grandpa, or an aunt, or even a cousin that would tell him or do school things for him like that, it was mostly he and Karen at his house. Karen was the one that would always make drawings of both of them in a castle, or the one that would brush his hair while he talked about whatever shit happened with the Gang, she was the one that hugged him when he had a bad day or when the nightmares hunted him. He wished he could do something cool for her too, he was supposed to be the older brother, the one who took care of her, and it was like that at some point, but Karen was the one who knew exactly what to do or what to say, she was the actual angel.

And he knew it was kind of an awkward situation, he knew that Craig was getting kind of uncomfortable with this conversation, he wanted to make a joke about it to make it less uncomfortable for both of them, he didn’t thought the joke would be the one that actually came out of his mouth, because as soon as Craig looked at him the words came first before he could even think about it.

“So, you’re unoriginal?”

It had been the most three terrifying seconds of Kennys life, because Craig had just been staring at him, looking almost as surprised as he was, because of what he had just said. He was thankful because of Craig's sense of humor, because then, he started laughing his ass off, making Kenny feel ten times more relieved that he hadn’t fucked things up, and making him laugh too at what he just said.

“Fucking god” Craig said between laughs.

Craig wasn’t mad, he thought it was hilarious, he never expected Kenny to say something like that.

“I’m so sorry,” Kenny said, still laughing at his own stupidity.

  
“I wasn't expecting that,” Craig added while laughing, holy shit that was unexpected.

If Kenny was being honest, he wasn’t either, he just thought about saying something funny to make things better, he was glad that it worked, but for a second he was sure Craig was going to punch him in the face, and he wouldn't do anything to stop him, he deserved it.

“It just came out” Kenny said while he finally stopped laughing.

Craig rolled his eyes at him while smirking at him, it was a good joke, he had to give him that.

“Fuck off” he said insted.

Kenny sated at him for a second, he was glad that Craig was having a good time, the guy was cool, he deserved more friends, he deserved to just have friends, he didn’t completely knew why people thought he was boring or bad, he was cool. he had a great sense of humor, and the funniest expression, he wasn’t a complete asshole as people thought, he was cool.

“We make a really good pair, Tucker” Kenny finally said.

A good pair, a good pair, a good pair, a good pair, a good pair. What a weird thing to hear, he was never a part of a ‘pair’ let alone a good one, he was just Craig. Just Craig in his house, just Craig at parties, just Craig at school, he wasn’t a part of a pair. No one ever said, ‘look at that cool dude, Craig’ even his name sounded boring, Craig, what kind of name was that? He was just a boring dude, with a boring life, with a boring looking face, he wasn’t Kenny. Kenny was the one who was a part of every ‘good pair’, he was the funny one, the good looking one, the one that everyone wanted to talk to, it was like as soon as he entered a room someone was already by his side. He was the one with the good looking face, the one with the funny anecdotes, the one with a lot of friends, the funny one, the actually interesting one, I mean, the guy couldn’t die, how much more interesting could that be? And here he was, laughing, talking, and spending time with him, but no, they weren’t a ‘good pair’ Kenny was the only one that actually made it look good.

“No, we don't,” he answered.

“Keep telling yourself that”  
  


“You still have to do my math homework”

“You are really proud of that, huh?” Kenny asked him.  
  


“You bet I am, McCormick” He let himself enjoy this night, even if tomorrow, or the day after, things were going to be back to normal, maybe just for tonight, he should let himself pretend to be a normal person, maybe tonight he should let himself pretend that he wasn’t alone. “You bet I am”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just boys being boys, friends being couples, and siblings being siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think there was ever a chapter that took me longer to write than this one, I’m very satisfied with the results anyway, hope you enjoy it as well. ALSO my internet went away for a while so this was actually supposed to be updated sooner.  
> I’m working on another Crenny fanfic, not ready to be updated but the idea is still there, maybe a Reddie one too, not yet.  
> I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this, and for leaving kudos and comments, they really help me to keep going, I feel so grateful for all your support!! Please stay safe, wash your hands, and take care!

  
  


He wasn’t expecting things to change after the party, really he didn’t, he had a great time, don’t get him wrong, but parties were just parties, and a night was just a night. So when he got home, at five in the morning, and fell asleep until three in the afternoon with a headache, he didn’t expected a message, but he got one, he didn’t expected to have a conversation over the phone, but he got one, he didn’t expected it to last the entire day, but it did, he never expected any of it, but it happened. He didn’t expected someone to say good morning at school on monday, but it happened, he didn’t expected the notes during classes, the hidden laughs so they didn’t get caught during math, he didn’t expected him to show up on Wednesday because remembered about the project, he didn’t expected spent the entire day talking and snorting while drinking lemonade, he didn’t expected for the sugar to be almost empty by friday, he didn’t expected to actually keep talking to someone during the next weekend, but it happened. All of it happened, it was real. Passing secrets notes during classes, the look they gave each other when the teacher asked if someone had advanced in the project, Kenny telling him that he was coming over that day because they really needed to do something about the project and proposed to spent the evening playing Mario Kart, or making jokes while drinking even more lemonade. He didn’t expect the looks his sister gave him everytime Kenny was over, he didn’t expect his mom to smile more, he didn’t expect any of it. But he expected him to leave, even if he didn’t, he expected him to suddenly stop messaging him, even if he didn’t, he expected to be alone, but it had been three weeks since the party and it didn’t happen. 

  
  


Even if those things happened, they didn’t talk on the halway, they didn’t sit together at lunch, they didn’t go outside together, they didn’t sit together during any classes except Biology, they didn’t go anywhere except to his house everyone and them. So they weren’t friends. Because yeah, he came over to his house pretty often, they passed notes during classes, they laughed together, they talked about almost anything, but they weren’t friends. Even if his mother thought so, even if Ruby thought so, even if he went to buy sugar for his stupid lemonade every friday, they weren’t friends, because Craig didn’t have friends.

So no matter how happy his mom was, how much Ruby frowned at him, how much funnier his wednesday were, or how much sugar he had to buy, they weren’t friends, so there was nothing he should worry about. Even if his dad was suspicious, even if Kare smiled more at him, even if Stripe was slower, he didn’t have friends. He was alone, he was boring, lonely, mean, disrespectful, Craig, like always. But maybe with hidden smiles, with secrets notes, with inside jokes, with actual message notifications on his phone. He was just Craig, and he would always be Craig. Even if sometimes he hated himself for it, even if he smiled more, even if he felt less alone, even if sometimes lemonade didn’t taste good.

_They weren’t friends._

“Dude, he is fucking his aunt”

“What? No, he’s not” 

Kenny liked Craigs house, his room, the longer he hanged out with him, the more details he found out about his room, like the nasa helmet that was over his dresser, the photos he had on his mirror with his grandpa, the laser sables he had on a corner of his bedroom, he really liked his room, even if it wasn’t even that big, even if it wasn’t very organized, even if his bed wasn’t that big and they always tried to push each other of when both were there, he liked it. It reminded him of space so much, he liked to look up and see the stars, he wondered if they were put together like that for a reason, he wondered if Craig ever played with his helmet when he was alone, if he actually liked Star Wars, or he had the sables just because they were cool, he wondered what did he when he was alone, did he looked at the stars too? Did he have a favorite Spotify playlist? Who was Craig when no one was looking? It was a scary question to ask, because even Kenny wouldn’t know how to answer it, who was he when no one was looking? Who was him when people were looking? Which one of those was Kenny McCormick? Who was Kenny McCormick? 

Right now, that didn’t mattered, he was having a good time, even if Craig was going stupid again, at least the guy could afford netflix and bought them two diferent bowls of popcorn, his were the sweet ones, and Craig had, the awful ones as he liked to call them. He didn’t know how could Craig be so dumb, wasn’t he the one that loved science fiction? The actually smart one? How could he not understand that the guy was the son of the boy that went missing? ‘Dark’ wasn’t that complicated.

“Yeah dude, he is, he is the son of the kid that went missing, and she is her aunt” he didn’t even bother to cover his mouth while he said that, even if he still had food on it, thank god Craig wasn’t Wendy, and he actually didn’t care.

Craig was confused, the guy that went missing was his dad? Mikel was a dad? But, how? wasn’t he the dad of Mikel, Wasn’t he Mikel? Who the fuck was Mikel at this point?

“What? I’ don’t get it” 

Craig had accepted to watch the show because Kenny was complaining about how the third season was already out and because of his lack of money and because Cartman wouldn’t let him use his account, he couldn’t even watch the season one. He had wanted to see it at the time, but he always got distracted by Red Racer everytime, it was the best show, but now that Kenny was here, and because they had already watched Red Racer last time (again) he decided that maybe, yeah, it was a good idea. It was not, not only it was really weird, but he didn’t understand shit, was everyone related? Why did Kenny say ‘ooooh’ out loud every now and then? He wasn’t following.

“Are you serious?” Kenny asked him, pointing at the screen of Craig’s laptop.

He rolled his eyes, he would have been mad at him if it wasn’t because he looked ridiculous to even be taken seriously. They were both sat together each one with their bowl of popcorn between their legs, Kenny had popcorn all over his face, and he looked really pissed at the fact that he wasn’t getting what the fuck was going on, his hair was a mess for grabbing it everytime he realised something, and his white shirt had popcorn all over it too, it was like the guy couldn’t eat whithout making a mess.

“I don’t like this show, it’s too complicated,” he said, searching a little close to the page where the show was playing.

Kenny frowned at him, he didn’t really minded quitting the show, he thought it was ok, it wasn’t a big deal as people said, it was kind of complicated, but he was not admitting that to him, not when he looked like the smartest one in the room right now, he grabbed himself a bunch of popcorn before shoving it into his mouth, those things tasted too good, he could eat them all day, thank god Craig’s mom was always a step ahead and bought a lot of it.

“It’s too complicated because you only watch Red Racer over, and over again,” he said to him with a smug look in his face.

Craig turned his head to look at him, so fast he swore his neck would snap. Red Racer was a piece of art, with amazing characters and a great story line, it was not good, it was not ok, it was perfect, so Kenny could suck a dick, Red Racer was the most perfect thing that has ever existed.

“Watch it McCormick”

He grinned, he liked how defensive Craig got when it came to Red Racer, it was funny, he really enjoyed it, his eyes would light up, he would mouth the dialogues, and by no means in the world he would look at something else, it was like he was hypnotized, it was pretty funny. That was when his phone made a ‘pop!’ sound, it was a message, he took his phone from the nightstand that was on his left, it was Kyle. thank god for Kyle to always be there to remind him about the important stuff.

‘game 2morrow, be there, or else, perish” 

Fuck, he totally forgot about it, had he made plans with someone yet? Cartman maybe? Wendy? He didn’t know, but he had to go to see his friends, he didn’t really got much about football, it was pretty boring when he looked at it from the T.v at Stan's house, but the school games, they were amazing, he loved how much people got invested in them, it didn’t mattered if you didn’t know shit about football, once you were there, it was a completely different thing, people cheered, they clapped, screamed, it was amazing how fast people went from absolute happiness to madness. Especially Kyle, he was insane.

“Shit, I forgot about the game tomorrow” he said, still looking at his phone, while Craig kept on searching for ‘Red Racer’ “Hey are you going?” That was what made Craig stay still.

That was… different, no, of course he wasn’t going to the game, who did Kenny think he was? A person with actual friends or that even cared about football? No, he wasn’t. He never went to any of those games, so there was no way this was going to be the first time, what did people even do in those games? Did people actually enjoy watching people running towards a ball and pushing each other for an hour or so? He didn’t get it. He also didn’t expect Kenny to be that kind of person, like the guy just didn’t look like the kind of person that enjoyed or even knew about football. But there was a more important question there, why was he asking HIM? They didn’t do public, that sounded like the type of thing someone would say about a complicated partner, but this was not the case, but still, their thing was not… going out and stuff, it was more like pretend we don’t actually kind of enjoy each other company, and don’t talk to each other unless alone. So what the fuck was this?

“No,” he said frowning a little but not looking at him.

“You should come,” Kenny said, not noticing how tense Craig was.

“Why?”

“Because” he started saying, he didn’t have a good point, he just thought it would be cool you know? Craig was cool, they could have a good time there, it would be nice. “I don’t know, we could, just hang out there, you know?”

Just hang out? Hang out? They hung out just fine in his house, they didn’t need to go outside, where everyone could see them to hang out. Did Kenny want to be made fun of? Was this some kind of twisted joke or a prank? What the fuck? He was going to murder him,, he was going to destroy him if this was some kind of sick joke, did he honestly thought he was that stupid? 

he turned to look at him, glaring at him.

“No, I don’t know,” he said getting pissed.

Kenny rolled his eyes, before shoving a hand full of popcorn back in his mouth, Craig was being over dramatic, it was just a game, they could have fun there, he knew the guy felt uncomfortable being around his friends, but he wasn’t going to leave him alone, he even had a perfect spot to no be bothered.

“Come on dude, we can even go far away from the crowd, but you need to try the hot dogs” he said, good he loved the food they had there, it was so greasy and not healthy at all, but it tasted so goddamn good. “We could have a good time, we can even make fun of Bebe and Kyle, and shout at the other team they suck” he said, to him “It’ll be fun, plus we never do things outside”

Oh, well, that was, that was something for sure. Kenny must be insane, did he forget who he was talking with, who he was, did he have a weird fetish where he liked being made fun of? Because he honestly couldn't find a logic explanation for this, he was Craig Tucker, and this was just not… a very Craig thing to happen to him, so he needed some time to get things straight. Kenny McCormick, was asking him, Craig Tucker, to go to the game with him tomorrow, then, together, like, people that talked on a daily basis, like, you know, friends, maybe, but no, because Craig didn’t have friends, Craig didn’t need friends. So, no, no friends over here.

Kenny didn’t like football that much, he liked getting food, shouting at people, hugging his friends, and watching Kyle go crazy, that’s why he liked games, Craig would enjoy it too, it was fun, it wasn’t even about actually watching the game, more like watching everything that surrounded them, how moving, colorful, and crazy things were.

“I don’t know,” Craig said honestly.

“Come on, dude” Kenny said with his mouth still full of popcorn.

Craig sighed, well, this was happening.

“Fine”

They were not friends.

“Hey, do you think your mom can make us more lemonade?”

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


“Bro we are going to destroy them” Clyde said excitedly.

It was a boys night, not like the ones that most people thought of, boys night wasn’t beer, or talking about girls. It was mostly either playing video games while high, or talking about a bunch of shit while they drinked hot chocolate or eated a bunch of shit, especially during the nights they stayed at Kyles, because if they ever got caught they would be in some big problems, and when Clyde or Stan were high they couldn’t pretend even if their life depended on it, they tried to once, but Clyde ended up saying ‘No, thank you anyways’ when all Sheyla asked was ‘how are you?’, so no, no high people in his house.  
  


“I sure hope we do '' said Stan, less confident.

They were all chilling on the living room, mostly because his parents were still at work so they could say whatever they wanted to, Clyde could even put his feets on the couch without getting yelled at, and that was great, even Tweek and Kyle were smoking in the living room, and no one was bothering for it.

“I’m sure you guys will be just fine” Tweek said, he was sure they were going to win, he had faith in them.

Kyle frowned at them, he was also sure they were going to win, they better win, he was going to be real mad if they didn’t so they had to stay fucking positive or they would lose, and if they lossed than Kyle was probably be getting into a fight, and that wasn’t good for anyone in the room.

“yeah guys, you’ll beat their asses” he said standing up from the couch “And if you don’t someone is going to be real mad” he pointed at Clyde, Token, and Stan.

Token gave him a reassuring smile, he knew that Kyle got real mad at games, he could hear him scream at them all the time, he didn’t minded, but he was mostly concerned about Tweek being there next to him, if they loosed he was going to be the one trying to stop Kyle from beating up someone. Even if Kyle wasn’t that tall or seemed strong, if the guy was mad, he was terrifying, like real terrifying, he didn’t completely understand how Cartman had the balls to fight him every time.

“Calm down dude, we are going to be just fine” he said to him.

That was a great mistake, because that only made Kyle glare at him, he felt kind of intimidated, everyone did. 

“You better be” he said now only pointing at Token “I’ll go get some coffee and something, fucking Ike ate all the cereal”  
  


As soon as he turned around Clyde relaxed a bit, he was still not used to how much angriness could fit in such a small body. Kyle was 5’6 like Tweek, they weren’t short, but they were both 5’6 and Clyde was 5’10, and he was shorter than Stan and Token. Sometimes he wondered how he looked one way and acted the other, he looked chill, like him wearing tight black ripped jeans, a black turtleneck , dark red kind of jacket thing, with his glasses, he looked like one of those people who worked at starbucks or something. Kyle could never work at Starbucks, he would get real mad at people and throw coffee at them, he was sure.

“Dude, why is Kyle like, angry all the time?” He asked his friends.

Stan shrugged, he was used to it, he found it kind of funny sometimes, but he could be scared of his friend sometimes, he was sure he could beat everyones asses if he wanted to.

“He once told me that once you wear glasses you get called a nerd all the time, so he curses a lot so people don’t call him that” he told them with a funny smile, it was true, Kyle told him that.

Tweek frowned a little, he got that Kyle was like that, but Ike was also like that, they both smiled every once in a while, but mostly they looked like they were tired of everyones bullshit, or real mad, he was confused

“Dude isn’t Ike like that all the time?” he asked, kind of confused. “Shouldn't he be like chill?”

Clyde thought so too, but it didn’t look right, it was funny to look at them when they were both together, they both had the same look.  
  


“I think is a Broflovski thing” he said to Tweek like it made sense “Like it’s on their blood or something”

“Dude, but Ike is adopted right? He should definitely be more chill” Tweek wasn’t fully convinced.

Token rolled his eyes, not this again, he knew what was coming after this, Tweek had a weird concept of canadian people for some reason.

“Tweek I already told you this like ten times!” Stan said exasperated. “Just because he is Canadian doesn’t mean he has to be chill”

Tweek was about to argue, because he thought he had a point when Kyle started screaming from the kitchen making everyone stay still on their seats.

“Ike, what the fuck!” oh no, he was pissed, like real pissed “Stop eating my fucking granola bars!”

They all looked at each other, that was bad, Kyle always ate those things, he took them everywhere he went.

“Fuck you! You’re not the boss of me!”

Oh no, Stan had an older sister, but they fighted like them, maybe it had to do with the fact that the age difference was bigger and that they were both guys, but still they were either real good to each other or they hated each other, there was no between.

“Oh, no, this again?” Tweek asked, exasperated.

Stan could imagine the face Kyle had without even looking at him, he was sure he was frowning and searching everywhere for something else to bring them, it was a nice gesture being done with too much violence.

“You’re a little shit, I’m going to set your Xbox on fire!” he shouted again.

“Shut up, you hipster!” Ike shouted back again from upstairs.

“I hope you die soon!”

Ah, brothers love, isn’t it beautiful? It was almost always like that, but they never actually meant it, Kyle protected Ike with his life, he loved his brother, but sometimes he got into his nerves. And Ike loved Kyle, even if he did all the stupid shit he did, and acted like a real asshole sometimes. They both had each other backs, when they were together, Kyle always payed for everything, and made sure Ike never did something stupid, and Ike always handed him his fries when they ate at MCdonads, and he let him be player one when they played on his Xbox, even if Kyle never letted him stay when he, Stan and Kenny hangged out together. Ike loved Kenny, he thought he was cooler than his brother, but he would never say that out loud, or else, he would probably get his ass beaten.

“Dude, he does look like a hipster” Clyde said out loud, like the realisation just hitted him.

He did, Stan thought, but there was no way he would say that to his face, because he would be making a grave mistake, like the one Clyde had just made.

“I fucking heared you Clyde!” Kyle shouted from the kitchen.

“He does” he mouthed to his friends, making them giggle.

At that moment was when Kyle came out of the kitchen with a tray full of cookies and a few cups of coffee and another few with hot chocolate. Something Stan really appreciated about Kyle, was that because of how much time they had spent together, he knew exactly how he liked his chocolate, he always remembered to buy the cookies he liked, and he even had a mug for himself.

  
  


“I swear to god I should have kicked him more when he was a child”

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


For them, things after the party didn't change, not even a bit, they were the same as always. It kind of made him mad in some way, but it didn’t really bothered that much, because Wendy wasn’t some kind of chick he could just go and flirt, he wanted to argue with her, to actually talk, to fucking laugh, and flirting with someone that made him want to do all those things, was kind of diicult. On the other hand, Wendy had panicked a bit, even if things didn’t change that much, Cartman still followed her around everywhere she went, he still argue with her in almost every class, they still hanged out together, and Eric still had those weird changes of attitude he had, but now, now that she knew how much different things were, for her, it made her kind of awkward. 

Thank god today it wasn’t one of those days, because that would have been unfortunate. Because things hadn’t changed, they still hung out together, which meant that staying for dinner at Wendy’s house wasn’t something weird, it wasn’t weird for Wendy to be lying on her bed reading a book, while Cartman sat on her chair, frowning at his phone. It was comfortable, normal, nice even.

“Fucking Kenny, I swear to good he better be dead or fucking a model” he said typing as fast and hard as he could, she thought he was going to break the screen.

Tomorrow, friday, it was the big game, North Park versus South Park, it was going to be good, It also meant Cartman was already making plans for before the game, it could go from making Kenny do something stupid like run around the school naked for $50 dollars, or go somewhere to eat something, thank god it was the last one, she really didn’t want to see Kenny naked again or doing something stupid.

“Calm down, he is probably doing something important right now” she said to him looking up from her book.

She was also wondering why Kenny wasn’t answering, and it kind of made her curious, because Kenny loved the plans Cartman made before the games, he would either get some tasty food or do something stupid, so it was kind of weird of him to not be there with them and not answering their text. That could also meant that Kenny could be doing those things Cartman had mentioned, but also it could mean family business, and for the McCormick, family business was never good.

“He better be” Cartman said, he knew about Kenny's situation, but he was sure this wasn’t the case, if it was Kenny would probably be calling telling them that he was not going to make it today, or if he could sleep at someone's house. “If that asshole doesn’t respond soon I’m killing him”

A lot of people thought Cartman tried to kill Kenny or did so, when he discovered that the guy could come back from death, but no he didn’t no matter how much Kenny mocked him, no matter how mad Cartman was, he was his best friend, so there was no way he was going to do something like that. Even if sometimes Kenny seemed to do everything he could to drive him to the edge. 

“Yeah, sure” Wendy said to him, she put her book down before asking, “So, what’s the plan again?”

Cartman was excited about it, first, because no plan he ever made it ended up being chaotic in some way or another, and he loved that, because Kenny was an immortal idiot that was as chaotic as he was, and Wendy no matter if sometimes she got mad, or tried to, he knew she also liked those kind of things. But he was also excited because Butters had told him about a place that served waffles that were the size of his head, and smoothies, and he HAD to try those smoothies.

“I’ll pick you guys at four or something, we go to that new place that opened last week, because Butters said they had some good ass things and they have smoothies, so” he explained like it was the logical thing to do, “we go to the game, we make fun of Kyle, and I’ll take you both home”

Easy, but not really that easy if it was going to be the three of them. The game started at half past five, that meant it would probably last an hour, so if he was going to pick them up at four, they would either get there in perfect time, or way too late. 

“Great, we better not be late this time” she said to him with a smile.

Cartman frowned at her, why was she telling him that? It wasn’t like he did everything he could to make them late everywhere they go.  
  


“What? It’s not always my fault ” he said, offended at her accusations.

It was true, sometimes it was Kenny doing stupid things on his own, like trhowing rocks and accidently breaking someones window, which made them have to run away as fast as they could, or seeing if he could fit in a wshing machine and then get stuck on it. They loved Kenny, but sometimes he could do things that were too much for his own good.

“Sometimes, Cartman, sometimes” she said to him with a smirk. on her face.

Because, that was also true, even if Kenny had stupid ideas, Cartman was the one that would said things like, ‘let’s set Kennys trashcan on fire’ or ‘egg Mr. Garrison hose’ and sometimes even ‘let’s fill a toilet with coca-cola and put a bunch of mints and see what happens’ and no, nothing good ever happens.

“Well last time, Kenny was the one that wanted to see if he could make it to the roof” Cartman said, remembering the last time when Kenny made it to his roof but couldn’t come back out.

“Last time, Eric, last time” Wendy said to him with a smile. 

She may not show it, but even if she got mad at them sometimes when they did those kinds of things, she enjoyed it and always laughed it off at the end.

“Hey! Not everything has to be my fault you know?” 

“I’m just saying that sometimes, they are,” Wendy said again.

Cartman rolled his eyes, just because that time he blew up his toilet with the mints and everything else, didn’t mean he was always the one that had those ideas. Also, he blew up his own toilet so they should keep that in mind.

“And I’m just saying you’re a bitch”

Wendy snorted before rolling her eyes, she was relaxed today, because tomorrow they were going to have a good time with the three of them together and also, it was going to be a good day. She looked at her phone, it was almost time for dinner, and her mother would probably be finishing it.

“Come on, dinner will be ready in a minute” she said getting up her bed and making her way to the door.

Cartman could smell the chicken she was making for him, he knew deep inside she only made it when he was over.

“I think I like your mom better,” he said, following her from behind.

Not this again, she discovered when she started hanging out with the guys, that boys were jealous over their friends' moms, or at least when it came to hers. They would always act the politlest when she was around, one time Kenny fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie with them, her mother covered him with a blanket, and Cartman kicked him when she was gone. 

“You only say that because she makes you chicken every time” she told him  
  


“So? I’m her favourite, she only makes me chicken”

“You’re not her favourite” Wendy said, teasing him.

“Wendy I swear to god, if you say fucking Kenny is, I’m going to set your bed on fire”

“Ok, ok” 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


He found it funny, or intresting, how much different his house was from the other people. You knew you were going in the right way once you started noticing the people that were sleeping on the street, or when you saw the crackheads walking around the neighbourhood. His house was the one that had a car that didn’t work on his front yard. Sometimes things weren’t that bad in the place he lived in, things were fine when he could get some money, and buy actual food for Karen, when they would talk about how things were going, and they would sleep together on her bed. It was nice until it was not. Things were good until their parents came in. Things were even better when his brother was there with them too. 

Kevin moved to Denver when he turned seventeen, he got a job there and dropped out of school. He had an apartment there, he had enough money to survive and sometimes he would send them some money for clothes or food, it was nice when he went to visit them. He would visit them for a weekend every month, he would tell them over the phone he was coming. It was nice, Karen was happy, he was happy, everyone was happy, they would spend the whole weekend together. 

Even if Kennys life wasn’t the best, he had learned to appreciate the small things that he had, his sister, his brother, the sun that still shined, that at least he had a house, he had a roof, he should ask Tweek for a job, maybe he could buy something for Karen that way. He would love to, to be able to buy her new clothes every once in a while, take her outside to eat sometimes, or to the cinema, whatever he could, whatever she wanted. For him, she was the actual angel in the family; he was just an asshole cursed with the power of not dying, but Karen, she was something too pure.

Today it had been a good day, he had spent a good time at school, he had spent a good afternoon at Craigs, and someone was on the doorstep, smoking a cigarette and with a smile on his face. He couldn’t help but smile too before running to hug him, he should have called him, but he didn’t mind, it was a great surprise to come back home to his brother and not to his parents.

Kevin hugged him back almost as hard as he did, it was full of love, it was a way to say ‘i miss you’ because he did, it was weird not having Kevin around anymore, the house was empty, more silent, there was no one there to protect them from the nightmares or the screams, from the darkness, he had to do it himself now, he couldn’t let Karen see all of that darkness, so he made sure she didn’t. And now, he understood why Kevin always made sure they slept over at their friends almost every time, he understood why he always made them listen to music when the night came, even if sleeping was harder when the music was so loud, it was better that way, he was now in his brother's shoes. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't fit in them, like they were bigger, but he didn’t have any other options. 

“Hey, are mom and dad in?” Kenny asked, still hugging him.

“No, I haven’t seen them since this afternoon,” his brother answered. 

This afternoon? So he must have been here for a while now, what had he been doing since then? Why didn’t he call? He would have gone to see him. He would have told Karen about him, it was late now, she was at Rubys, but tomorrow she was going to be there with him, it was going to be like the old days. Eating dinner laughing, talking, like a family, forgetting about all the crap and pretending that it was ok, that it was normal.

They stopped hugging after a minute, sometimes Kevin worried about what if he couldn’t ever see his siblings again, what if something happened to Karen? What if Kenny wouldn’t come back again? What if, what if. But he had to leave, he had to make them have a better life, they had two more years of this shit until Kenny could actually get the money Japan was saving for him, he couldn’t actually touch it until he turned eighteen, which was shit, but also that was the money he was hopping Kenny would use for collage. 

“They are probably getting fucked” Kenny shrugged but kept on smiling “How was work?”

Kenny took his keys out and opened the door, yeah, home sweet home, there was nothing better than coming home after a long day, just to see that there were more broken bottles on the ground and a new hole in the wall. Great.

  
“Same old, same old” Kecin answered, before dropping his bags on the ground and opening one of them “how was your day?”.

Kenny smiled as ke picked up the glasses off the ground. His day? Great, he had a good day actually, Wendy and Cartman didn’t argue that much, Kyle had brought him a sandwich that his mother had made for him, which he thanked over phone, he had spent math passing notes with Craig, and then went to his house to have a nice afternoon, and he even had plans for tomorrow for the game, so things had been great.

“Fine, pretty good actually” he answered before turning around, to smile even more at what his brother was taking out of one of his bags. “Dude, you bought pizza?”

Kevin smiled at him, he knew it was everyone's favourite food, and now he had some money to actually spend on some things, he decided that it was going to be a good surprise. He made his way towards the dining table and put on it. 

“Yeah, I thought you and Karen were going to be here” he admitted, still smiling.

Kenny stayed still once he had threw the glasses on the trash can, oh fuck. He had let Karen stay over at Tucker’s. Shit, he didn’t know Kevin was going to be here, she would be so happy to see him, and Kevi would have been happy to see her too.

“Oh, I let her stay at Tuckers” he said once he snapped out of it “Sorry, I didn’t know”

Kevin waved his hand, it wasn’t a problem, they could save her some, for when she came back tomorrow, plus, as much as he wanted to see his little sister, it was better to keep her out of this place as much as they could.

“No problem dude, it’s better if she stays there” he said sitting down on one of the chairs while he opened the box of pizza “better than this shithole”

Kenny grinned, that was true.

“Yeah”

He made his way towards the kitchen to bring two plastic glasses of water, surprisingly, all the actual glasses were broken, so he had decided that it was a better idea to start buying plastic ones, instead of the ones that their parents would break in a week or so.

“So, how’s school?” Kevin asked when Kenny came back into the room “Are you doing good?”

Kenny sat in front of him he knew that his brother was worried about them, and that their education was the most important thing for him, he wished his brother could have ended high school too, he wished they could have a better life, but worrying about the past and crying over how things were didn’t do anything, so he was doing the best he could so then when the time came, he could take care of both of them while both Karen and Kevin finished it, he was going to make sure they had the life they deserved.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said honestly before taking a piece of pizza.

“Great, don’t drop out,” Kevin told him with a serious look before grabbing some pizza too.

Kenny snorted, no, he wasn’t going to, Kevin didn’t have to worry about that.

“I won’t” he said before shoving half of his piece on his mouth “So you have to tell me” he said while chewing on his food “How are things in Denver?”

It went like that, a brothers night, talking about a bunch of shit, about what was Kevin doing on Denver, how his boss was kind of a shitface but liked him for some reason, how his coworker was still dumb as fuck but turned out to be fun sometimes, about his apartment, how they should come over some time, even if it was small, they could all fit there, how he was dating someone whos name he won’t tell. How things were over there, they talked about the future, about how big would be their dream house, about nice things. They joked, laughed, argued about a thing or the other, but ended up smiling at each other at the end, they had each others back. They even decided to sleep in the same room.

And because Kenny was Kenny, and he had the worst luck in the world, he wasn’t surprised when the nightmares came after an hour since he fell asleep. It was always different, sometimes it was memories, about that time he fell out of a balcony, about that time he was crushed by a train, sometimes, it was about everyone not reminding again, about dying and not coming back, about being alone, about suffering, about not being able to get out of hell. This time was not different,

He woke up sweating, he felt like he had been screaming, but Kevin was still sleeping on the top bucker, good, he had a long trip from Denver to South Park, he was probably tired, and he didn’t want to wake him up.

“Fuck” great, at least he was alive, he was alright, he wasn’t death again, everything was fine.  
  


He hadn’t heard when they came back, but he could hear another bottle crashing into a wall, please don’t let it be another hole.

“You’re a fucking piece of shit!” Ah, yes, his dad, what a lovely voice to wake up to, he looked at the clock besides him, two in the morning, well, at least they were earlier this time,

“And you’re a failure, look at this house!” yep, that was his mother, she was lovely, actually, at least when she wasn’t intoxicated on some shit “This is your fault”

He decided to just lie down, he wondered how Kevin could sleep over the sound of their parents fighting and making a mess downstairs. He thought it had to be with the fact that he would put on music for them to fall asleep. Kevin and Karen would fall asleep fast, almost as if they didn’t care about how loud the music was, he never got used to it.

“I’m not the one who spent a hundred dollars on crack!” huh, it was funny, his mom didn’t used to be on something all day, maybe on the weekends, but as time passed, his addictions got worse, so yeah, he tended to do that

“I’m not the one who can’t even stay sober for a day!” 

He kind of missed the old days, when his mother wasn’t addicted at like his dad, and she would have a job, when she would sing them to sleep, when his dad didn’t made her try all the stuff he did, at least like she had just said, she could stay sober for more than a day if she tried to, but Stuart was a piece of shit, 

“At least I’m not the one who cares for two pieces of shits without a future!” Yep that was Stuart “Not only one of your kids doesn’t have a future, but one was a fucking mistake and a creep, and only one of them is kind of good enough”

He was used to it, they knew it, it wasn’t like Kevin hadn't heard it either, that was how things were. Kevin the kid without a future, Kenny the unwanted one, and Karen the actually good enough. Yep, that was the McCormick family, a loving, beautiful family. Discovering he was a ‘surprise’ as people liked to call it, it hurted him, he knew that his mother loved him anyway, but the fact that he was… not in the plans, it wasn't something he took very well. He never told anyone, it wasn’t something he liked to share, let alone talk about, it was hard, it was awful, it wasn’t nice. If he could forget ever hearing that, he would, but he couldn’t, and he wasn’t that kid anymore, he had grown stronger, he had grown better, and the only thing that mattered now, was that his brother and sister loved him, he wasn’t unwanted, he was loved. He knew that, so his dad could choke on a dick.

“Fucking god”

He wanted to fucking sleep.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


When Craig was a kid, he liked to pretend he was an astronaut, he would imagine he was in the middle of nowhere, floating around, he liked that, he still did, at times like this, when the whole class was talking, Mr Garrison was having another breakdown, and no one was paying attention to him, he liked to imagine his own space, his own galaxy. It was almost always the same, him floating in space, far from the stars, far from the planets and the sun, where he could see everything but not touch it, he didn’t want to interrupt the magic that was going on there, he imagined himself looking, not doing anything else than staring at the magic that was going on there, watching the colors, the stars, the spaceships that looked like Stripe for some reason, and the aliens that just were chilling there. Sometimes he would imagine himself closing his eyes, and taking his helmet off, breathing in space, that would be awesome, he imagined himself floating away from everything, getting lost in nowhere, he liked that, he was always alone in those scenarios. Sometimes Stripe would appear in a form of an alien or wearing a astronaut suit too, but he was mostly alone, he never landed on a planet, and he was always far away from the stars, he never felt scared, he never felt alone, he always had the stars, even if they were far away.

During his bad days, when he was mad, or sad, or just not ok, the stars would disappear, and he would feel alone. Because the stars were always there, even if they died sometimes, they never left his side. The moon was there too, it had a house, he never knew whose house it was that, sometimes it was his own house, and he could see Ruby and Laura going around, making their lives, while he watched from afar, floating in space. Sometimes it was his grandpa house, he would go outside and water his plants, or just chill on a chair. Sometimes it was just a lemon tree. Even his dad's house was there too, he could watch him go around the house, making dinner for when they came home that weekend. Today, it wasn’t empty. There was something, he didn’t know what, it was small, tiny, it was growing on the moon, he wanted to take a better look, so he moved closer. It was something small, green, he needed to be closer, but he was already five meters away, he moved towards it anyway. It had leaves, he didn’t know what that was, was that a plant? A flower? What was growing there, he was two meter away from it, he needed to be near to know what was that, so he did. I looked familiar, but not like something he had ever really seen, he was thirty centimeters away from touching the moon, he never touched it in his dreams, he never touched the planets or anything, but he needed to know what was that, so he tried to move closer, it was a plant, growing, if he could take a better look he could know what kind of plant was that. He was about to touch the ground, about to give his first step on the moon, he was about to know what was that, just one centimeter closer, just one.

“So, because you’re poor I’ll pay for it” Cartman said looking at Kenny. Fuck, he was still at school, and Cartman voice was annoying him again. “But you have to do my math homework, cause that shit is hard and there’s no way I’m doing it”

Wendy nooded, she was also looking at him, she wasn’t mad which was weird, because she was always pissed at something, but not today he guessed.

“You should wear the green hoodie I bought you for your birthday” Kenny liked that hoodie, Wendy was the one that always bought him clothes for his birthday, he had a green hoodie, a pair of purple pants with a purple sweater kind of thing that she brought him so they could match, and another pair of jeans, it was nice, it wasn’t like the stuff from the thrift store he had to buy every now and then, when he could, of course.

“Sorry dudes, I already made plans with someone” he said shrugging while keeping a smile on his face like that was nothing.

He could feel the pressure on his shoulders, Kenny was talking about him. Cartman didn’t look happy, but Kenny looked like he wasn’t going to be changing his mind anytime soon, he was canceling plans to hang out with him, no, he was canceling plans with his best friends to hang out with him. He didn’t need to, Craig would have understood if he said that his friends had invited him, he really would, but he didn’t.

“You’re a piece of shit Kenny, you know that?” Eric said to him, he was his friend, they always went to the games together, he couldn’t believe he was betraying him like that, what was his problem?

Wendy looked calmer, she was also surprised that he was not going with them, but she wasn’t really mad about it, she was more curious actually.  
  


“Shut up dude” She said glaring at Cartman before turning to look at Kenny “So what are you doing then?”

Oh shit, was he going to tell him he was going to the game with him? Abort mission, fucking abort, he wasn’t scared or anything, but he didn’t wanted Cartman to be all… Cartman about it, let alone Wendy, if she ever tried to talk to him once more, he was jumping off a building. It’s not like he didn’t like Kennys friends, but, well, yeah he didn’t like them there was no excuses.

“I mean, I’m going, but I already made plans with someone” Kenny said to them, it wasn’t a lie, he was, he didn’t wanted to tell them who it was, mostly because Cartman was going to be all asshole about it, and Wendy wouldn’t stop asking question and telling him that Craig was a bad person and a bad influence. Kenny thought it was stupid, he was the bad influence, Craig only wanted to play Mario Kart and eat lemons for the rest of his life, he was the one that actually tried to climb someones roof.

Cartman was still frowning at him, Kenny was a traitor, what the fuck was Kenny thinking about? He was his best friend, and now he was leaving him for what? A pussy? A dick? He didn't even care, whoever was Kennys next bitch could die in a hole for all he cared about. He didn’t minded Kenny fucking around, what he did minded was that he was canceling plans for a easy fuck.

“What happened with ‘friends before hoes’?” he said to him feeling betrayed.

Kenny rolled his eyes, not this again, Craig was not a hoe, he was way far from being a hoe, no hoe he ever met was actually good at Mario Kart or didn’t look weird when he quoted a vine.

“I’m not going with a ‘hoe’” he said to Cartman, making him raise an eyebrow, so he was going with a friend then… What other friends did Kenny have? Was he going with Kyle? Butters? If he was going with fucking Stonley he was going to kick his ass. “Besides, you guys are going to have a great time anyway”

Cartman didn’t notice, but Wendy did, the way Kenny glanced at her, she was going to the game with Cartman, and not only that. He was going to pick her up from her house at four, they were going to get smoothies, they were going to go to the fucking game, and then he was going to drop her home. It was a date, that sounded like a fucking date, but it wasn’t a date, the were not having a date. No dates over here, just friends being friends.

“Of course we are” Cartman said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, they didn’t needed Kenny to have fun, Kenny needed them to have fun, and stop canceling plans at last minute, fucking bitch. “But you still have to do my math homework”

Kenny rolled his eyes,

_‘didnt hav to do that’_

Kenny looked behind him, Craig was looking at him with a death glare, he knew the guy wasn’t mad, and that was his face. He did in fact had to do that, he had already promised him to fo with him, it wasn’t ok to just change plans out of nowhere, he loved his friends, but they wouldn’t die if he didn’t go with them to a game, plus, it would be good for them to have some alone time.

_‘yes i did wacha say i pick u up ar 4:30? ill be sure to have the best seats 4 us’_

Craig thought of himself as an astronaut lost in space, floating around, just looking at everything around him. Kenny was like an alien. He was like an alien that came out of nowhere with a spaceship full of things he didn’t know, full of technology from another planet, and tried to show him how they worked. He imagined Kenny coming out from his spaceship and smiling at him, he wanted to punch him in the face, but he never touched anything, he was always just floating around, he thought of Kenny trying to touch him and he would flinch away, because didn’t do that, that was never part of his dreams, that was never something that happened in his dreams.

_‘u mean the ones thar are away from every1?’_

In real life, Kenny wasn’t an alien, and he wasn’t an astronaut, in real life, Kenny wasn’t showing him new technology he didn’t know about, he was talking to him and coming to his house, teaching him things he used to know, like socializing and laughing. In real life, Kenny wasn’t trying to touch him and he wouldn't have been flinched if he did so. Kenny was inviting him to see a football game, and he had accepted.

_‘exactly, we can have the best view to make fun of people and no one will know’_

Kenny thought Craig was a lemon. Kenny liked lemons, he thought they were cool, he didn’t know if they were a fruit or a vegetable, lemons were bitter, and delicious, they were yellow, and that was his favorite color. Kenny liked lemons, even if he had to put a shit ton of sugar to drink a lemonade, he liked the taste, he liked lemons trees, like the one Craig had on his house, he liked them because his sister liked them too, because he wanted to climb it. Because they were cool, even if people thought they were too bitter, or they were disgusting. 

_‘k’_

Kenny wasn’t an alien, because he didn’t have green skin, he didn’t came from a spaceship, he didn't have multiple eyes, or legs, and he wasn’t taller than him, but no one was, he was the tallest from school, aside from Token, (suck on that) Kenny wasn’t an alien because he didn’t speak another language, even if sometimes he couldn’t understand what the guy said when he had his parka on, or a mask. He may be an alien, because he talked to him, because he didn’t call him names, or made fun of him, or left him alone.

_‘Cartman looks like a crab’ kenny had drawn a crab beside that note._

Kenny was an alien, because he said stupid shit like that, because he knew every werid thing, because he quoted vines every once in a while, because he couldn’t die, because he knew everyone. Kenny was an alien because he liked lemonade with way too much sugar, because he always picked princess peach on Mario Kart, because he was surprisingly good at math but really bad at history.

_‘he does, but a fat one’_

Kenny was an alien, because for some reason, he smiled all the time, because he looked good on whatever he putted on, because everyone though he was attractive but he acted like he didn’t cared, because he had way too many freckles on his face, because his eyes were bluer than the ocean, because he was stupid enough to run around the school naked, because was friends with Cartman, because all the food he ate was way too sugary for him.

_‘like dis’ kenny drawed another crab but bigger_

Kenny was an alien, because he didn’t give a single fuck. Because he talked to him, because he made him laugh, because he thought lemon trees were ‘cool’ for some reason, because he didn’t get mad at his sarcastics comments, because he never complained when Craig putted on Red Racer over and over again, because he helped him with math, because he invited him to a party and actually spended time with him, because he thought he was funny and cool, because he was Kenny.

_‘that looks like a spider’_

And maybe Kenny wasn’t an alien, maybe Craig wasn’t an astronaut lost in space, but Craig still though Kenny was something else, because he couldn’t human, he couldn’t be a normal person, not if he hanged out with someone like him, not if he drink lemonade with that much sugar on it.

_‘u look like an angry snail’_

_‘and u look like an asshole’_

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  


He hated P.E not only was it the worst because people were sweating and smelled like ass all the time, but he really didn’t like sport. He liked watching them, he enjoyed football, he enjoyed basketball, he even enjoyed watching people play baseball, but actually doing them? Nah, he prefered not having balls thrown at his face all the time (isn’t it ironic?) he would take a seat next to Tweek when it came to people yelling ‘dodgeball!’ because thank you very much, but there was no way he was going to play a game that was that brutal. What he did, in fact, was run, he started it because his mom would tell him to stop lying on his ass and go do something, his friends were in practice that day, and Tweek had a therapy session, so he went for a run. It became something almost rutinary, from that day on. 

“Dude, you should get in the ‘track team’” Stan said to him once he got to his side catching his breath.

Kyle looked at him confused, first because, was he really that tired? Stan was being a pussy, he thought, they only ran for twenty minutes and the bitch was tired, to be honest he was the only one who wasn’t tired actually.

He just shrugged, the track team? He knew the school had one of those, but he never got interested in it, he didn’t think he was that fast, plus, he wasn’t the sporty kind, he was more interested in finishing his homework than checking out who was the fastest.

“Nah, not interested” 

Stan was red from running he felt like he had been running for an hour, he hadn’t tho.

“What? Hold on, I need my water” he said breathing fast while he took his water bottle from the floor “How do you even” he needed to drink some first, he felt like passing out. “Run that fast for so long, when you smoke?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, Stan thought that was fast? Was he for real? He hadn't even meant to run fast, he didn’t want to run so he ran as slow as he could. Also, he didn't even smoke that much, well, maybe a little, but not enough to smoke a whole pack a day.

“First of, not fast, not long, and I don’t even smoke that much” he said before drinking a sip of his own water

If Kle thought that was bad, Clyde was worse, just when Stan was about to speak again, the guy came breathing fast and loud, gasping for air looking like he had been running for three days straight.

“I’m going to pass out I swear” he said, grabbing the water bottle that Kyle was holding only to drink it all in one go. Kyle looked at him with a mixture of disgust and fear.

Stan rolled his eyes at him. Clyde wasn’t the fastest, he wasn’t even fast at the game, that’s why Kyle always screamed at him for it, He had lost some weight since he got on the team, but for some reason the guy ran at the speed of a turtle.

“Bro, for real, you should try to get on the track team,” he said staring at Kyle again.

Clyde opened his eyes wide open before turning to look at Kyle, he hadn’t thought about it, but the dude could totally get in it, the practise started next week so he had time to prepare, also, they could all go to support him on the tryouts.

“Yoo! He totally should” he said more relaxed.

Were they for real? He knew they weren’t making fun of him, but it was… weird. Him? On the track team? Where a bunch of people wore shorts and ugly shirts? No way he was going to wear those, also what good would that do? I’t could help him with his applications for college, but he already had the best grades of school, even if Wendy was close, he was still the one with the highest grades.

  
“I don’t know,” he said, hesitantly.

“Come on dude, I’ll go with you if you want!” Stan started before drinking a little more of his water. “I’ll be there to support you”

That… was nice actually, he didn’t want to look like a dumbass over there, he was going to be in front of a bunch of people he didn’t know, also, the people on the team were good, what if he was the slowest? Was Red on that team too? She better be there or he was going to be alone with a bunch of losers.

“I don’t know dude, I don’t know anyone from the track team” he said, before Clyde took the water bottle from Stans hands and started drinking it like his life depended on it.

Stan frowned at him once he drinked it all.

“So? We don’t talk to half of the football team, you are going to be fine” Clyde said once he finished it “You should do the naruto thing”  
  


Kyle was about to protest when he felt that someone was missing, he looked around the gym before realising that both Tweek and Token were missing.

“Where’s Tweek?” he asked confused.

Clyde looked around the room too, he was right, the guys weren’t there with them, so where were they? He could see Kenny jumping from the blanchers while Cartman recorded him, and he could even see Kevin helping butters to get Jimmy to sit on his shoulders.

“He passed out ten minutes ago” Stan informed them, that must be why Token wasn’t there too.

“Oh shit” Clyde said with a worried look.

Kyle rolled his eyes, should have expected it, it wasn’t the first time it happened.

“Anyway, you should do it dude, I’ll even make a sign if you want” Stan said his attention back to his friend.

Kyle frowned, no, he knew they would do it if they could, but no thank you, he didn’t really need to see his friends shouting after him like animals while holding signs, that would be the worst first impression to the track team.

“No, I’ll do it, but no signs, or shirts with my face” he said knowing Stan was probably already planning on it

Clyde looked taken back, you could buy a shirt with someone's face on it? that was awesome, how did he not know that?

“What? You can do that?” he asked Kyle, making him roll his eyes once again.

“Why do I even bother”

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  


Thirteen year olds were mean, Ruby knew that, they were the worst shit he had ever come across to, even if she was one of those thirteen year old kids, the boys were the ones that actually sucked big time. It was bad enough already when they were eighth and they would pull other girls' hair to make them mad, or when they ran like maniacs at recess. Now they didn’t do that, but they laughed at the number sixty-nine, and they would make offensive jokes thinking they are cool, while talking shit about their parents even if it wasn’t true. She didn’t do that, she was glad that her parents were actually good ones, most of those kids parents were actually good, they just called them assholes and suckers because they didn’t do their homework and because they failed at math. She knew that kids that had bad parents didn’t actually talk about it.

Karen didn’t talk about it, she would avoid the conversation every time the subjects was bringed on the table, she was thankful for Laura and Thomas to have welcomed in their house without making any questions and with welcoming arms, it was weird, being part of another person's family, not like she wasn’t part of her own family, she was, but her family was smaller now. It used to be mom, dad, Kevin, and Kenny, but as time passed by, it was now just Kevin and Kenny. She missed having her old family, her mom used to be really lovely and careful with them, she remembered when she would read them to sleep, and when she would drop her out at school, that didn’t happen anymore.

“So? You coming?” 

Karen sighed, she liked going to Thomas’s apartment, it was not that big, It was kind of small actually, when they were with Craig. She liked it because they were far from town, it was where Denver started, it was nice, Denver was nice, it had a nice museum, and a big park full of kids. She wondered why Ruby didn’t move there.

“I can’t, Kevin is staying this weekend and I haven’t seen him in a while” she explained.

Ruby knew she was being unfair for wanting her to not go there and to go with her, she knew how much Karen loved her brothers and how much she missed Kevin.

“Shame,” she said, not looking at him.

“Tell your dad I say hi” Karen said anyway, she liked Thomas, even if he was kind of awkward in some ways, he tried to be .a good dad, and always asked them about their day and if they needed something,

Ruby nodded, looking at the ground, she was glad school was finally over, even if Karen wasn’t coming home, it was nice to finally have some peace outside from that shithole

“Will do” she said before looking at Karen, “So, Kevin is back?”

Karen's entire face lit up, she was so happy about it. Kenny had texted her telling her he was home, and she had screamed, Ruby had looked at her like she was insane.

“I know right?” she said with a wide smile on her face “I thought he wasn’t going to be home in three weeks or something”

It was true, her brother came to visit one weekend a month, he was always busy with work, and making sure to make enough to maintain them too, it was sweet of him to do so. Ruby was about to answer when the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

“What’s up” said Ike once he was next to the girls.

“Hi Ike,” she greeted him, “Kevin's back!”

He looked at her confused, did she just find out? He had been there since Wednesday, he knew that because he saw him when he went to do the groceries with his mom, he thought he had been staying with them.

“I know,” he said to her.

Both of the girls turned to look at him, he knew? The fuck?

“What?” Karen asked way more confused than before “How do you know?”

Ike shrugged , well seems like the girls didn’t know,

“Well, he is dating Shelly or something” he said to them.

He remembered going to the store and seeing them both holding hands and being all gross, he never thought he would ever see Stan’s sister smile but she was, which was weird and terrifying, but at least she was happy, and with someone they knew it was not an asshole. He used to be when he was younger, but thankfully he grew out of it.

“He is?” Karen excitedly asked “Kennys going to love that!”

Ike noded, speaking of which, he hadn't seen Kenny in a while now, and he liked Kenny. He thought he was cool, not because of the supid things he did but because… Well, it was in fact mostly because of all the stupid things he did, he was funny, cool and not an asshole, he always had funny resnponses and was chill. When he was younger he wanted to be like him, he was always smiling and wasn’t stressed out or scared of nothing, he was also the coolest superhero when the boys used to play, plus he died and came back, how cool was that?

“I haven’t seen Kenny in a while, how is he?” Ike asked.

Ruby rolled his eyes, he hated that fucking asshole.

“Good, he and Craig are friends now” announced Karen making Ruby frown.

That was weird, Ike thought, not in a bad way, but he never actually thought Craig would have friends again, let alone Kenny, they were never really close, and they were like complete opposite, where Kenny smiled and Craig frowned, it was like… not something he could actually see.  
  


“Really?” he asked genuinely curiously, more because of the way Ruby looked like.

Karen nodded excitedly.

“Sadly” Ruby simply said.

Karen rolled her eyes, but she kept smiling. She really didn’t care if Ruby disapproved of her brother, she could hate him for all she cared about, but she was happy actually about their friendship.

“Don’t be mean” she said to her friend, before turning his attention back to Ike “Is Kyle going to the game?” 

“I think so” 

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The first time she fell in love, it was beautiful. She was a child back then, she believed in love as something nice and that was only related with good things. She got herself a boyfriend. Stan was good, even if sometimes he could be a dumbass back then, she knew it was because they were just kids, it was nice anyway. She told her mom that it was true love, that she and Stan were going to be together forever, it was nice, it was pure. Growing up made it harder. Sometimes when they were on a date, Stan would be on his phone, or he would do something stupid, sometimes he would cancel dates on her, so he could hang out with his friends, sometimes he would forget important dates, sometimes she would ask herself if ti was a good idea to still keep trying.

The first time she got her heart broken, was the first time they broke up, she cried, she wanted him to be back with her, she wanted him to hug her, to kiss her, to do the stupid things he always did, she thought this was the end, it hurted her so bad, she had cried for three hours. A week later they were back.

The first time she had sex, was with Stan, they were back for the fifth time, so they did it. Sometimes she thought she did it because she wanted to prove she was a grown up, sometimes she thought it was because maybe that way they would be together forever, sometimes because she thought she loved him. It was weird, but Stan was careful with her, the first time it didn’t hurt as much as people said, it was weird, new, nice in some way. She remembered it probably lasted about fifteen minutes, maybe twenty. It was the first time, so it was ok. They hugged after, they told each other how much they cared about each other, about how special they were, how they couldn’t live without the other. It was nice.

The last time they broke up, it felt different. They were in the park, both of them realised that it wasn’t going to work out, that the last month had been a nightmare for both of them, where they only fought, and tried to be as far from each other as they could. It was a long talk, full of feelings, and tears. 

The first time she realised Cartman was a good friend, was that time too. She remembered calling him, crying, she remembered asking if Kenny was there because he wasn't answering her calls, he told her he had died a few hours ago. He went to see her, he was mad, he looked at her with disgust, and complained the whole time he was there. He didn’t complained about her crying and being heartbroken, he complained about how dumbd she was for crying for a guy who once forgot about his own birthday, about how she was stupid for even trying to get back together with him like ten times, about how ugly she looked like that and that was what Stan did to her, how she was disrespecting herself for doing that. She had laughed.

The first time she had sex with someone that wasn’t Stan, it was weird. She didn’t really enjoy it, but she didn’t hate it either. It was at a party, a guy from another school, he was nice, he treated her well. Cartman wasn’t at that party, because he wouldn’t even let her stay near that guy. She never saw the guy again.

The first time she realised she liked Cartman, was when the guy had spent an entire week studying with her, hours after hours of pure information about 9/11, the guy didn’t even make a joke. She realised it when he noticed that it was 4 am, and she was almost asleep, when he called her bitch and told her it was time for her to rest. Even if he decided to stay up all night still searching for information for her. She ignored the warm feeling inside her.

Today it was friday. She now knew how she felt, she now knew she couldn’t deny it. She could avoid it, but not deny it. Today was Friday, and she was dressing up, doing her makeup, putting on perfume, and fixing her hair, while biting her lip. Because today was the game, and Kenny wasn’t going with them, so they would go eat something, talk, watch a game, and he would take her back home. This was a date and no one could deny it. Today was the first date she had with Cartman, being aware of her feelings. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Tweek started going to therapy when he turned twelve. He was young, he was scared. Going to therapy for the first time always was. He changed a lot through time, he knew that, he used to be anxious all the time, he would drink twelve cups of coffee a day, he couldn’t sleep, he was scared. As time went by, He stopped being all of those things, he had to thank Kyle for that too, even if therapy had helped a lot, Kyle did too. He had to thank Kyle for a lot of things, because he would help him get up when things were bad, and for showing him that being strong had to do with more than just physical force. What he would never thank him for, was for dressing him up like a fucking asshole for that stupid game.

“This is stupid” he said looking at himself through the mirror.

They were both wearing shirts that had ‘COWS’ written, it was the team shirt, that was ok, it was not weird. What was weird and he hated him for, was because he was now painting his face with black paint, almost as if they were going to war. 

“Shut up, asshole” said Kyle as he made two lines under his friends eyes “Stop moving or you’re going to end up looking like a raccoon”

Tweek rolled his eyes, this was not what he had planned, when he got to Kyle's house, he knew the guy was planning something, but this? This was not something he was expecting at all, they were going to go to the game where there were going to be all of their friends, and they were going to be the only ones wearing makeup like they were going to war. 

“I already look stupid so” said Tweek once again.

He knew what people said about gay guys, about wearing makeup and all that stuff, he never really opposed to it, but he never really tried it, let alone became good at it, If Kyle would told him he had to wear feminine makeup he wouldn’t even have felt ashamed to do it or to be seen with it, but this was not the makeup he was expecting, this was two straight lines on his cheeks that made him look like an idiot, Kyle had them too.

“And done” Kyle said once he finished applying it to Tweek who was looking at him with a straight face “Great” he looked at him for a second before asking “Should I bring like a stick or something?”

Tweek though he knew Kyle, like there was not really something that could actually surprise him about the guy, he had heard Kyle said a lot of things that haunted him to this day, and do things that got him weirded out. But he never really expected him to ask him that out of the blue.

“What? No! Why?” he said to him knowing that it would not be used for something good.

“So if things get heated I can punch people with it” Kyle said like it was nothing.

Sometimes, he worried about how dangerous Kyle could be, he wondered how Stan could not be scared of him every once in a while, the guy could be really scary when he wanted to.

“Let’s not” he said taking a step back before looking at him up and down “You need therapy dude”

That was something he already knew, but he wasn’t interested in it right now, he turned to look at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair a little.

“What I need” he said before turning around again to look for a coat or something to bring. “is to see those fuckers win or else someones going to die”

Tweek kept on looking at him, he knew how Kyle got over games, but he needed to chill a little, he knew it had to do with the fact that they were against North Park, and Kyle hated those guys. He heard the door open, and a few steps made their way into the room.

“Let’s relax a little” he said before turning to look at the person who has just entered the room “Hi, Ike”

Ike made his way towards his brother's bed before laying down on it while holding his Nintendo and not looking up at the people that were already inside.

“Hi” he simply responded.

Kyle turned around to look at his brother, he smiled a little at him, he didn’t really mind his brother in his room, it was their way of spending time together, at least he hadn't done anything bad to kick him out of there.

“Sup dude, what are you playing?” he said to his brother “Are you winning?”

Ike didn’t look up to see him, he just kept playing before speaking again.

“There’s no winning on a game full of stupid people” 

There was something about the Broflovski brothers that was scary about both of them, Tweek thought. He got used to Kyles weird responses or actitudes, but he was still not used to Ike doing it too. He was a thirteen year old, how could have answers like that and just… not get kind of scared, he thought it may had to do with the fact his was kicked as a child… And because he was canadian.

“Huh”Tweek said kind of terrified of Kyle’s little brother

“Awesome dude, have fun” Kyle said like that was a normal thing for a thirteen year 

Ike stopped playing for a second before looking up at where his brother and Tweek were standing. they were grabbing their things to go out. He was curious over why his brother was dressed up like that, he was always told he was too young to go to those games, he wanted to go, maybe because it was his brother, or maybe it was because he wanted to actually go out, but none of his friends could.

“Can I go to the game too?” he asked looking at his brother.

Tweek frowned at that, Ike going to a game where his brother would probably go insane or could actually beat someone up.

“I don’t think that’s a-” he started saying before being interrupted by Kyle.

“Sure, bring a jacket”.

“Cool, I’ll go tell mom,” said Ike before running down the stairs.

This was going to be a disaster, Tweek thought.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


He had been staring at the mirror for thirty minutes now. His hair was a mess, it was longer than he remembered, he needed a haircut soon. He had a black nasa shirt, the white one had been thrown in the trash for being ruined by blood. He had the same black jeans since this morning. It was ok he guessed, his bruises were gone now, and his underbags were as noticeable as ever, So he looked, ok he guessed. Was that ok? Did he look cool enough? Or did he look like a loser? Should he care? Should he change? He needed to relax, he was going to a game, with someone, it was just that, a game. He was going to be in a place where no one would look at them, so he really shouldn’t be caring about that. 

He wasn’t worried about how he looked because of Kenny, or about what he thought, more because it was already bad enough he was going to a public place with him. Kenny was probably going to get beat up. Maybe he was over exaggerating.  
  


“Where are you going?”

Sometimes Craig wondered, if people were born dumb, if they got dumber as time went by, or if it was just something that had to do with the occations He wondered if there was a height for stupidity, if it started as soon as you got to some age, or just it happened to some people. Ruby made him question that way too often. To go into his room, there was a door, a door you had to knokt on, because he was a sixteen years old male teenager, that lived with two girls, and he needed privacy, so the question here was if Ruby was just stupid enought to go into his room withouth knoking or was she blind that she didn’t see the door.

“Out” he said without looking at her, fixing his shirt on the mirror.

Ruby kept looking at him. Her brother was going out. Craig was going out, voluntarily. Was he going to buy drugs or commit murder? Because there was no way his brother was going out on a friday afternoon alone.

“Out as in?” she insisted.

Craig rolled his eyes, she was stupid, he wasn’t in the mood for her to start bothering him about going out with Kenny, if she had a problem with it it was her problem, he wasn’t a psyscologist to be solving her problems. He finished fixing his shirt before making his ways past her, to go downstairs.

“As in none of your fucking business” he said as he made his way downstairs

Ruby frowned. What was his problem? She wanted to punch him, she had just asked him where he was going, she was curious, she wanted to know. Was he going out with Kenny? Craig ignored her when he made his way past her, once he got downstairs, he thought he was safe, but he was wrong. His mom was there.

“Look at you” she said while she looked at him from the couch. “Grab a coat, it’s cold outside”  
  


“Yes, mom” he said as he grabbed his blue jacket.

It was true, it was that time of the year when the afternoon was just ok, but as soon as the sun started going down the cold was insufrible, he hated this time of the year. In the morning, he was cold all the time, so he had to bring warm clothes, but as soon as time started passing by, he had to start to take it off, and sometimes he didn’t know where else to put it, because they didn’t fit on his backpack so he had to carry them all along with him, and that was annoying.

Laura looked at him with a smile, she knew he was going out with Kenny. She was happy for him, it was nice to see his son have a friend for a long time of seeing him alone. It was nice, Kenny was a good kid. She remembered, when he was over that time, and she heard it. She heard his laugh. She stopped walking, she stopped everything she was doing, and her eyes watered a little. At first she thought there was someone else with them upstairs, but no. There were two people laughing, one of them was her son. For the first time in a long time she heard him laugh, her son was laughing again, and it was beautiful, it was a beautiful sound. Craig was laughing at times, he was expressing some emotion, and it sounded horrible to say it like that, but it was true, her son was laughing again and it was a beautiful sound.

“Come here, let me fix your hair,” she said, smiling at him.

He wasn’t going to let her mother touch his hair, he was defitnely going to look like a nerd if she did so, so no thank you very much, he prefered wearing that stupid thing he used as a kid before looking like a compleate idiot.

“No, I’ll bring my chulo,” he said, taking it from where all the coats were. That thing had been there for over a year now, maybe he should wear it again, at least until he got a decent haircut.

“Do you still have that ugly thing?” 

Ruby was at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at him. This was a war, he knew that, it was the beginning. She must have figured out he was going out with McCormick. If she wanted to be a piece of shit, he was going to show her who was the biggest piece of shit in town.

“Do you still have that ugly face?” he said glaring back at her.

She was mad. Was he for real going to defend him? So now McCormick was special for him? Now they hang outside? It was a matter of fact before the guy did something stupid, he was going to fuck everything up as he always did. Ruby was sure Kenny was going a fake stupid little shit, she was sure the guy was going to end up doing something bad or getting Craig into more problems. Kenny was a fucked up burnout, and he was not going to let him ruin Craigs life too. She was about to argue back before their mom interrupted both of them  
  


“Stop fighting,” Laura said, glaring at both of them before relaxing alittle “Now, remember to be home before eight” she said, looking at Craig. “You have to go to your fathers”

Right, today was friday, he needed to be at his fathers before ten, he didn’t expected to be late, they were just going to a stupid game because Kenny asked for it. He was probably going to get bored after the first ten minutes and Kenny was probably going to ditch him for his friends, so there was nothing to worry about.

“Yeah, sure,” he said.

He was about to grab his phone to ask Kenny when was he coming to get him out of this hell, when the bell rang, shit, he was here. He made his way to kiss his mom goodbye, when Ruby decided to shout at the door, because she was a little bitch who didn’t know how to mind her own business.

“Who is it?” Ruby asked, expecting the person outside the door to answer.

“None you should care about” Craig said glaring at her again before picking up his phone, money and his lighter.

“Did you pack your clothes?” His mom asked as he made his way past her.

“Yeah” He said, he took a pack of cigarettes that were on the coffee table.

Ruby frowned even more.

“Hey, those are mine!” she protested.

Craig smirked, she was a little shit, this was what she deserved.

“Not anymore”

He opened the door to see Kenny standing there. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green hoodie, it was weird he never saw him wear that. He was smiling at him, he looked like an idiot himself.

“Bye, honey!” His mother shouted from inside, he could feel his sister's death glare on the back of his neck, she could kiss his ass.

“Hi, miss Tu-” Kenny was about to say when Craig closed the door.

Craig looked tired, but he always looked like that. Kenny looked… Like him, there weren’t many words he could use to describe Kenny. He looked ok, he guessed, the guy was beautiful, everyone knew that, it wasn’t something he had just discovered, everyone thought Kenny was pretty attractive. He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, even bluer than his, sometimes he wondered if the fact that he couldn’t die had to do with something. Because it was not normal to have eyes like that, it was weird, but not in a bad way. He still didn’t know how he felt about it, he never actually thought about it.

“Hi” he said once the door was closed.

Kenny smiled before asking him

“You ready?”

Craig shrugered, was he ready to go to a stupid game full of people he didn’t liked and watching a sport he didn’t liked either, eating food that was probably the grassiest thing he ever tasted on his life while worrying about being left alone and having to make his way home to go to his dad home feeling disapointed? Yeah he was ready.

“I guess”

“Come on, you have to try the food”

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Bye mom! Love you!”

She closed the door before her mom could answer. The thing about falling in love with a friend, is that sometimes you don’t notice, he didn't at first, falling in love with a friend is like falling in love and not falling at all, because you already know the person and you know how stubborn the other person is, you know how bad or good they were at their relationships, you know the disgusting thing they do. Another thing about falling in love with a friend, is that it can either be the best thing or the worst, because Wendy was the kind of friend he would tell her breath smell, she was the kind of friend who he would try to shove off her own bed, flirting with a friend is the most dificult thing he had ever done, because she looked beautiful, but the only thing that would probably come out of his mouth if he tried to say that, would probably be ‘you look dumb’. He opted to stay silent and look at his phone until she was by his side.

The thing about falling for a friend, is realising she was never truly a friend.

“Ready?” he asked once she got in the car with him.

Wendy nooded, she was ready for the game, she was ready for the food, but she was not ready to be there with Cartman all alone, pretending this was just a friend thing, because it was not a friend thing anymore.

“Yeah, let’s go,” she said smiling softly at him.

Cartman swallowed, shit, this was going to be difficult. He turned his attention back to the car as he turned it on. This was going to be a nice evening, he was going to have fun, and not act weird, this was going to be fine. 

He started driving, and for the first ten seconds they were silent, that was uncomfortable, this was not how he thought things would go  
  


“So, who do you think Kenny is going to be with?” he said, trying to break the silence.

Wendy turned to look at him, thank god he decided to say something, she thought this was going to be this silent the entire ride.

“Kyle probably, Butters was going with Bebe,” she said to him.

He frowned, he thought Kenny was probably be going with a date or something, but she was rigth, maybe he was going with another friend, or maybe Kyle was his date, he always thougth he was gay, so it wouldn’t be a souprise for him if he was being honest, but on the other hand, Butters was going with Bebe? That was going to be an experience for him.

“That poor son of a bitch” he said with a smug look on his face “He’s going to piss himself once he gets in a car with her”

It was true, she wasn’t sure if Butters would be able to make it alive there, or if he was going to jump out the car by himself, Bebe drived like an insane person.

“I don’t know how she got her license,” she said, still smiling.

He had to agree with that, Bebe driving skills were reckless. It was like she did a line of coke every time she had to drive, he would never let her near his car, let alone drive it.  
  


“I don’t understand how Clyde lets her drive his car” he said to her, they were getting near the place.

She sighed, she didn’t either, but she couldn’t even believe how they were back together, she told her she didn’t love him anymore, had she lied to her.

“I don’t either” she started saying “I can’t believe they are back”

Cartman frowned at that, giving her a confused stare before looking back at the road, why was that? As far as he knew, Wendy and Bebe were best friends, right? So what was the big deal with that, shouldn’t she be happy about her friend being back with the guy she liked?

“Why? Didn’t she tell you?” he asked her. “Aren’t you like best friends or something?”

That took her by surprise, she didn’t thought he would actually care  
  


“We are” she said looking down for a second, sometimes she dubouted it “That’s why I don’t understand how they are back” she said confused, she didn’t get it “She told me she wasn’t sure how she felt about him”

Eric thought about it for a second, he always knew Bebe wasn’t completely honest with anyone, but he wasn’t going to be an asshole about it right now, he knew the girl wasn’t really over him, it was written all over her face.

“Maybe she did” he said making Wendy look at him “I mean, they are like in love or some shit, no matter if they deny it everyone knows it’s true” maybe he was right, maybe Bebe was just confused, but she still loved him “Or maybe she’s using him to buy her shoes”

She laughed, of course he was going to drop a joke to make the conversation lighter, it was nice, it was comfortable. She looked out her window, where was the place Cartman had been talking about?

“Shut up” she said to him with a smile on her face. “Where’s the place?”

“It’s” he said before parking the car “Right here”

She looked at the place that was right beside them, it was new, she never seen this place before, it had a big light sign with a form of a smoothie and a donut, the place had a blue and pink theme, it looked like it was trying to imitate the eighties too. 

“This looks like such a place Butter would go” she said laughing before turning her attention back at him.

Cartman was looking at the place too, it looked so bad, they better have good smoothies or this was going to be such a waste of time.

“I know” he said before making a gag noise “Disgusting”.

They got out of the car before making their way in, Cartman held the door for her, like he always did, the place was awful, not only there were only two more people there, but it also looked like the people that were working there were dead or trying to die. They looked at each other concerned, this was a bad idea, They made their way towards one of the tables anyway.

“Well, this is uh” Wendy started saying, she was going to say nice, but it really wasn’t this place was… fucking weird. “this is something”

Eric rolled his eyes.

“This is shit” he said looking around the room “We should leave”

He was about to stand up to leave. Wendy didn’t want to leave, she wanted this, even if the place was, like, the worst place she ever been in, it couldn’t be that bad, plus, they would probably end up making fun of the place, and laughing at it

“Hey!”, she said making him stop, “Let’s stay, maybe the food is good”

He stopped, not because he actually wanted to stay to try the food, not because she asked him, not because she may have a good point, but because he couldn’t, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t leave. It was like his entire body was pulled to the ground, like his feets had been sealed to the ground, like someone had left him without air. He thought she was a witch, because there was no way, someone could have that effect on people, on him, there was no way, that she looking at him like that, asking her to stay, could make him feel that way, like there was nothing else, like he didn’t actually had anywhere to go except where she was. Because there was no way, she could have those eyes, and that smile that for a second for a single second, it made him feel like he was dying.

“Fine” he said before sitting back.

Wendy smiled, that was good, this was going to be a good evening.

“Welcome, happy couple, can I take you order?” a monotone voice said.

That… was unexpected, she looked at the waiter standing on the side of the table, it was a guy that looked like he would rather die than be there, he wasn’t even looking at them. Did he just say, happy couple? She looked at the waiter with panic in her eyes, but Cartman looked just bothered, not because of the question, or the mention of them being a couple, but because of the guy being there. Wendy looked towards Cartman, waiting for him to say something, she didn’t know what she was expecting him to say, to deny it? to correct him? to make a joke? 

“I want the chocolate smoothie” Eric simply said before smirking at her.

If you ever thought it’s not possible for your brain to stop working for a solid two seconds, Wendy sure believed it could, because for a second the only thing she could do was stare at him in amusement, what did that mean? he was just going to pretend that was nothing? They had just been called a couple, and he didn’t even deny it! Oh, he didn’t deny it. 

“I’ll take the strawberry,” she said smiling at him.

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  
  


“And” Kenny said “Here we are”

It was, definitely what Kenny said, a place where no one went and no one could see them. There were some old bleachers that were on the opposite side of the ones where the kids from South Park sat to see the game, they were dirty and had way too much gum under them, he knew that because that’s exactly where they were. If they sat on them, it would probably break, and everyone would be able to see them, so because Kenny knew the place, they went under it, no one paid attention to them, no one could actually see them, but they could see everything, It was a good place, if it wasn’t because of all the trash that was there and the fact that he had to bend a little because if he didn’t his head would end up covered in gum, that was one of the disadvantages of being a 6’2 sixteen year old, and Kenny being 5’10 was safe. 

“So” he said looking around “No one comes here you say” 

Kenny shook his head before taking a dirty blanket that covered off two pairs of plastic chairs, he had those there for a while. He liked to go there when he felt tired and needed to be alone, sometimes he even slept there when his dad kicked him out or when he didn’t want to sleep in his home, sometimes he went there when he died too many times. It was nice, he had to hide everything under a blanket, he had two plastic chairs, a dirty mattress that used to cover a few porn magazines and some comics.

“No one” he said handing him one of the chairs “It’s my secret place”

He nodded, nice, it was a good place if you didn’t want to be found, he wondered how often did Kenny came here, he took one of the chairs and sat on it before taking out one of the hamburgers Kenny had bought for them, he tried to pay for them but Kenny stopped him. Kenny made his way next to him, he was about to grab one of the burgers too, when something else caught his attention.

“Huh” Craig said while he took the first bite from his burger, he wasn’t going to lie, it was good, way too good to be honest. He was going to commento on it when he felt his chulo being taken out of his head “What the fuck?”

McCormick was holding his chulo with a smile on his face

“Dude, I didn’t know this thing was still alive” Kenny said looking at it.

It was weird, having the famous chulo in his hands, it had been a long time since he last saw it. It was awesome, the thing was like historical, it was Craigs chulo, the one and only, he used to never take that thing off, and now he had it in his hands, he wondered how many secrets could he keep in that thing.

“It’s” Craig had to take a moment to analyze what Kenny had just said “It’s not alive, McCormick, it’s a chulo”

Kenny rolled his eyes, yeah, he knew that, but he still kept that thing, as far as he knew, Cartman didn’t use his ugly hat anymore, and he had to change his parka for another one less brighter. It was weird in a good way for him to still have that chulo, he used to think it was cool, and it still was. 

“But you still have it” he said to him before putting it on his head “How do I look?”

Sometimes Craig wondered how dumb could Kenny be, he didn’t look bad to be honest, it looked good on him, but he wasn’t going to tell him that, of course. It looked kind of ridiculous, it was so strange to watch him with it looked so out of place. It made his eyes look bigger.

“Like a dick” he said before taking another bite from his burger, still looking at him.

“Funny” Kenny told him in a ironic tone while rolling his eyes, before grabbing a some fries from his bag “Here, this is yours”

Craig took them, the food was so good, he must admit. He felt kind of bad for not paying his own food, it wasn’t a secret that the McCormicks didn’t really had that much money, so he had to thank him about it, it would be wrong if he didn’t

“Thanks for this,” he said to him.

Kenny waved a hand telling him that it didn’t really matter.

“No problem dude” he said taking one of the fries he had bought for himself “I told you the food was the best”

“Mhm” Craig muttered like an agreement.

It was weird, he was comfortable, the people were sitting, he could see everyone from there, but at the same time no one could see him, like he was a ghost. He felt Kenny looking at him, he looked back at him, what was he looking at, he still had his chulo on, should he ask him to give him back? He knew the thing was warm and comfy as hell, but it was his so, he had a right to ask back for it, he was about to ask him when suddenly Kennys hand was touching his hair, which was weird. He frowned, and snapped his hand off.

“Dude, your hair is getting long,” Kenny said, still looking at him.

He hadn’t really noticed, it wasn’t long enough to be able to tie it in a ponytail, but it was definitely longer than he remembered. It didn’t look bad on him, it just looked different.

“Yeah” he said running one of his hands through it “I should get a haircut”

Kennys eyes lit up while his smile grew wider.

“Can I do it? Dude that would be awesome”

No, there was no way he was going to let McCormick touch his hair, he would probably end up bald or with some awful haircut, and there was no way he was going to let that happen. He already had enough with people making fun of him just because he was not going to give them a reason to do it.

“No, you, scissors, my hair” he said in a serious tone “Not happening”

Kenny rolled his eyes, he wasn’t that bad, he cutted Karens and Kevin's hair every once in a while, but Craig didn’t need to know that, so he just stuck his tongue out to him while Craig just flipped him off.

“Boo, so mean” he said before looking back at where the game was about to begin “Come on, it’s going to start”

Right, they were here for the game, he forgot about it for a second, he felt uncomfortable all of the sudden, yeah, they were alone and no one could actually see them, but what was he supposed to do? He didn’t even know how football worked, he didn’t even know which team was the one he should support, let alone if he actually had to support a team or he could just not do it.

“I don’t even know what the fuck is going on” he said honestly making a face.

Kenny smiled at him, he didn’t have to worry, this space was safe, sacred even. You could scream, move, dance do whatever you wanted, and no one would notice, no one would care, it was just the both of them so no matter what happened there there was no one to judge them.

“Don’t worry, we are here so we don’t have to actually care about the game” he explained bringing one of his fries to his mouth “You’ll just see, next ten seconds, watch Kyle go insane”

Craig frowned, he didn’t know much about Kyle Broflovski, he knew the basic, sarcastic jew that was always mad for some reason, so as far as he concerned, Kyle was always insane and mad at something or someone, he thought that after the guy stopped hanging out with Cartman he would chill a little, he wa wrong.

“Isn’t he always kind of like that?” he asked, still eating his burger.

Kenny chuckled. He used to think the same before actually seeing Kyle at one of the games, he had laughed about it for a week, it was the most hilarious thing he had seen in a while, and it still made him laugh like the first time. Even if he knew he could get himself killed for it.

“Dude, believe me, you are not going to regret this” he said, before proceed to point to one of the football players “Also, Stan is going to fall a lot I bet, that’s pretty funny”

He smirked, now that was fun, he didn’t really have a problem with Stan, except that his existence annoyed him to death actually, but that was his own problem, and no one else's. Seeing someone fall was funny enough, but watching the guy that annoyed him for no reason, fall, that was comedy.

“Good, I want to see someone suffer,” he said now, getting more interested in the game.

Kenny laughed, now this is what he wanted. They were more relaxed, it was nice, he liked it, it was nice, not only because Craig was actually a pretty cool dude to hang out with, but because it was nice seeing the dude have actual fun and enjoy outside things even if it were this way, even if he didn’t want to be seen. He noticed that, the way he got when he said ‘good morning’ to him at school, the way he got when someone mentioned his name. It was almost as if he was snapped out from a reality no one else was part of, he knew how that felt like, because it was awful falling from a dream to the ground, that was what annoyed the most.

“You are going to get a lot of that, Kyle, or the other team” he said after he finished laughing, gaining Craigs attention “See those guys over there?” he said pointing at a group of guys that were probably from North Park “They are almost as insane as Kyle, if North Park losses, they are going to be crying”

Craig snorted, he didn’t understand that, he never did, how could people cry over stupid things as a football game, how could people scream at it, feel so much emotion over a bunch of guys running behind a ball, it didn’t make sense.

“That’s so gay” he said making Kenny smile even more.

“Also if you want to see some good action, watch Cartman and Wendy flirt and then get mad at each other, it can be pretty funny” Kenny told him, still smiling.

Craig looked confused at that, he never really understood what was going on between them, it was so strange it was like watching someone fight with a mirror. They were like the same exact person, weren’t they dating? He thought that for a while, it seemed impossible for them to not be, he didn’t want to be that kind of person, mostly because he knew what it was like to have everyone around you to tell you that you were destined to be with someone you only were friends with, but those times were over now.

“Wendy is like… The female feminist version of Cartman” he said to him.

That took Kenny by surprise, making him look at him with confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“She is just like him, but with everything he does not endorse”

That was… true actually, he never noticed, they were mostly the same, the both of them loved to argue, they loved to discuss about things that were political or something related to it, they both had strong belief that were mostly the contrarie from the other, it was like they were the same person but from another dimension. If Cartman was a feminist, thin, and a girl, he would probably be Wendy, it was so insane how likely that was.

“Huh, guess I never saw it that way” he said honestly to him.

Craig turned to look at him, how could he not see it? Wasn’t he hanging out with them all the time? He thought it was the most obvious thing in the world,

“Are you sure you are not blind” Craig asked him.

Kenny rolled his eyes, yeah he was not blind, he just… missed some things, he was already getting tired with this whole pinning situation, he hoped to never fall for a friend if it ended up being like that, it was annoying.

“Shut up, nerd” he said before noticing how Kyle was getting by the corner of his eye. “Look, Kyle is already getting scary”

Craig turned his attention back to where the guy was standing, what did the guy have on his face?

“What’s with the paint?”

“Dunno, but he is going to be mad in five minutes”

  
  


He still had his chulo on.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“You guys look nice,” Bebe said.

Tweek wanted to be buried in a hole, they didn’t look nice, not cute, not cool, they looked like complete assholes, idiots, nerds. He wondered how he to to this point in his life where he was so easily talked into doing stupid shit like this, this sucked, Kyle sucked, this game sucked, and Ike sucked just because

“No we don’t” he said looking like he wanted to just go home “Kyle talked me into it”

Kyle rolled his eyes, hey! There was nothing wrong with having a little bit of spirit, even Bebe was wearing the ‘cows’ shirt, the only difference was that they had paint on their face, and that he may kick someone if they didn’t win, and it was just a coincidence for Ike to be there, he wondered if it was still possible for him to do it one more time… hypothetically speaking of course.

“Don’t be a pussy dude” he said before giving one last look at Ike who was just watching his phone without even paying attention to what was going on “this is showing support”.

Ike wasn’t expecting a lot of things, but what he didn’t expect at all was for Cartman and Wendy to come their way. He remembered the last time the guy was home, when he set Kyle's bed on fire, that had been… and experience, a really interesting one for sure. He started pulling off his brother's shirt, trying to communicate to him that ‘THE ASSHOLE HAS COME’, he didn’t know what was going to happen, was he going to punch him? kick him? should someone call the police? 

“Hey, guys, how are- oh” Wendy started saying, but she stopped herself once the two boys turned to look at her. “You guys look, huh, good,” She said trying to be polite.

Cartman snorted at how ridiculous they looked, Kyle looked proud of Wendy's compliment, even if it wasn’t true, Tweek on the other hand, he looked anything but proud or happy to be seen like that

“Thank you” Kyle said to her.

Tweek groaned, this had to be a joke, right?

“No, we don’t”

Cartman looked at both of them before laughing again, they didn’t look good, they looked ridiculous, this was the funniest shit he had ever seen in a while now.

“Are you going to war or something?” he asked them, before realising there was someone else with them, a little kid he hadn't seen in a while actually “Hi Ike”

Ike just nodded at him, he wasn’t entierly sure why his brother wasn’t already throwing rocks at him, but he wasn’t going to push things asking stupid questions or acting like a dick.

“If those idiots lose, I am” Kyle told him while glaring at the other team.

Tweek turned to look at him worried, not, this was not happening, he was not getting into any fights and neither was Kyle, not when his little brother was there, and when they could actually die if they did.

“We are not” he said to Cartman and Wendy before turning his attention back to his friend besides him “Kyle, no, we are not fighting no one”

“If they win” he said, still glaring at the other team.

Cartman snorted again, making Wendy roll her eyes, she knew that if there was a fight going on, he was going to be involved in some way or another so there better not be any, they just had a nice evening at an awful bar kind of thing, that actually sucked ass, so she was not going to let it be ruined because Kyle couldn’t control himself.

Tweek seemed to be thinking the same

“And if they lose we are also not fighting anyone” he told him, almost as if trying to convince him.

Ike rolled his eyes before turning back his atention towards his phone, he couldn’t believe his brother could be so stupid sometimes, he had the higest grades, shouln’t he be like, smart or something?

“Is he always like this?”

Tweek sighed.

“Always, Ike, always”

  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It was like in the movies, at least that’s Clyde said. Making his way to his position, while everyone cheered and screamed their names, it was a good way to make his ego bigger. The lights that shined on them, like they were movie stars, it felt great, that was his favourite moment, making their way feeling the love of their friends, how people screamed their names, smiling at the people, waving, and watching Kyle go insane. Then, the other part came, looking at his friends, at his teammates, it was just a game, but at those moments, when it was all about to start, it felt just like Clyde said, like in the movies. It felt the pressure, the looks, the adrenaline, because it was fun, it was just a game, but those were the North Park kids, and they needed to win. So when the game started, it was a war.

Stan and the ball, and everyone was after him, his friends needed to get ready for him to pass it.

“Go, Clyde!” Bebe cheered.

Clyde smiled, he didn’t even need to look at her, to know she was smiling, with her red lips and blonde hair, it was the most beautiful girl in the world, he was going to score even if he had to break his leg.

He was slow, Kyle was trying so hard to contain himself, from what he could see Stan having the ball meant he would be having a bunch of guys behind him trying to throw him off. Clyde had the best position, and the guy was strong, so he wouldn’t be easy to push, but for god’s sake he was so slow.

“Run faster motherfucker!” Kyle started shouting from the bleachers, making Clyde grin a little, while Ike looked at him like he was not expecting that. “Don’t fuckin stand there!”

Tweek could see exactly what Kyle was referring to, Clyde was a safe play, he needed to throw it to him.

“Stan, dude, throw it!”

Cartman groaned, he couldn’t believe how Clyde could be so slow, he needed to be more to the left to make a good score, Token was already busy trying to protect Stan from getting the ball stolen, he needed to pass it to Clyde fast, but the guy was not in his position yet.

“Why is Clyde so slow?” Eric asked to no one in particular.

Wendy laughed, he was right, Clyde was taking too long to get to his position. Kyle was mad, why did he even train if he wasn’t getting any faster.

“I don’t know, I swear to god I’m going to punch someone if he doesn’t run faster,” he said, getting really pissed of really fast.

Tweek paled, not this again, he was the only person besides him aside from Ike or Cartman, so no, there was no way he was getting beaten off by Kyle

“Please don’t punch me”

Cartman smirked at that before turning his atention back to the game, Stan had finally passed the ball to Clyde who was running slow but trying his best, Token was fast by his side, making sure to not let anyone fuck this play, it was awesome, how fast and how well his was protecting Clyde even thought Stan was on the other side of the field.

“Token is good, though,” Eric said amused.

Kyle smirked, he was, Stan was good, and so was Clyde, but Token was fast and he had resistance, maybe he wasn’t the best option to score, but he was the best defense and when he was playing like he was right now, making sure no one fucked it up, there was no way they were going to lose.

“He is, he has been training the whole week” Kyle said, still not looking at him.

Wendy was cringing on the inside, hearing Cartman talk good about Token was not something she was interested in, even less after the nice evening they were having, from him picking up from her house, to chatting and flirting at the place that Butters had told Cartman about, so this was uncomfortable.

“I don’t think he is that good,” she told them.

Both Cartman and Kyle turned to look at her like she was insane, how could she even say that? Token was playing so good today, he had been running from place to place making sure the game was theirs, even now.

“Are you like blind, Wendy?” Eric asked her, before turning to look at Kyle

“Yeah, Token is killing it today” the redhead said now looking at Cartman too.

And that’s when the catastrophe began. Clyde was trapped, he needed to pass the ball fast, or they were going to get fucked, so he saw Stan from the other side of the field, he was free. Stan should not have looked at the bleachers, he should not have looked at the crowd, he should not have looked at where Kyle was standing, because as soon as he did that, he got way to confused. What the fuck was going on there? Why was Kyle talking to Cartman? It only took a second, just a second, for him to get distracted, by his best friend talking to the biggest piece of shit in the entire world, before he blacked out.

“Holy shit” Cartman couldn’t believe what was going on, it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Kyle, Wendy, Tweek, and Ike, on the other hand, they didn’t look really happy about what just happened, Stan was lying in the ground, he had passed out, someone needed to do something.

“Is he ok?” Ike asked, before being dragged by his brother to where the field was.

“I can’t” Cartman was losing it. “Someone filmed it? Please tell me someone filmed it”

Craig couldn’t believe what just happened, was this for real? Clyde had seen that Stan was free, so he passed him the ball, and it only took one second of Stan getting distracted for the ball to go straight on his face, and knock him out. It was the funniest shit he had ever seen in his life, if Kenny had told him this would happen he would probably have accepted right away. He didn’t feel bad about laughing, McCormick was the dude's friend and he was laughing too, plus even if he thought it wasn’t a good idea he would have fucked it up already, because he couldn't contain himself, that shit was just so funny.

“His face dude!” Kenny said between laughs.

Kenny didn’t think that would happen, that was so unexpected but so funny, what just happened there? 

“Straight on his face”

“Look at Kyle, look at Kyle”

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Stan didn’t remembered much, one second he was looking at Kyle and Cartman chatting, and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kyle’s face looking down at him, what the fuck had just happened? Why was his nose and face hurting so much? He closed his eyes, while frowning, it hurted him so bad, he had to bring a hand to his nose , but as soon as he touched it he regretted it, the pain was so bad. He opened his eyes again to look at it, blood, his nose was bleeding, great.

  
“Hey” said Kyle, looking down at him with a soft smile on his face, “Good game, dude”.

He groaned, what the fuck happened? His head was on Kyles legs, he had a bag of ice pressed up to his forehead, he looked around the place feeling dizzy, he needed to sit down for a second. They were alone, the field was empty, it was just him, Kyle, and Ike for some reason. Did they win? How did he pass out? Kyle handed him a tissue, so he could clean up his face a little, he probably looked like shit.

“Why were you talking to Cartman?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

Kye was confused, he got hit in the face real bad, passed out, woke up an hour later and the first thing he asked was that? As soon as he saw what happened, he dragged Ike with him to see what had happened to Stan, everyone from their team and even from North Park, stopped what they were doing so they could go check on him. He ended up being lay down next to Kyle while his friend took care of him, South Park ended up winning, even if Stan had passed out in front of everyone. 

“Uh, because he talked to me?” he answered confused.

Stan flinched once he felt the pain get worse, what the fuck hitted him?  
  


“Yeah but you hate him” he said closing his eyes from the pain.

Kyle shrugered, yeah, he did hated him, but that was, like three years ago, and those times were over now, he even had forgotten about why he was mad at the guy, but he was cool now, at least that’s what it seemed like, he was just being friendly, he didn’t made a mean or hurtful comment, also, they just shared like three words, that didn’t mean they were friends.

“I don’t know, he talked to me at the party the other night” he told Stan, remembering his friend was too drunk at the time. “I think we are cool”

That’s what took him by surprise, he what? They were what? How the fuck could Kyle be ok with him? So what now, he was going back to being friends with the guy and then what, ignore him? Leave him behind, like when they were kids, or what, Cartman was shit, how could he forgive him like that?

“What?” he asked, looking at Kyle like he was insane.

Kyle didn’t understand what was the problem with that, he just talked to the guy.

“Is there something wrong with that?” he asked a little concerned about what his friend was thinking.

Stan couldn’t believe this, was something wrong with that? There was everything wrong with that!

“Well, yeah, he’s Cartman, bro” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now it was time for Kyle to frown, what was he talking about, Ike was looking at them without saying a word, shit was going to go down, Stan was worse than a jealous boyfriend.  
  


“Yeah, and? We were friends with the guy for a long time” he explained confused,  
  


“And you just fucking forgave him like that?” he said before bumping his fist into the bench they were sitting in.

That took the three of them by surprise, Stan and Kyle looked at each other with their eyes wide open, he didn’t mean to snap like that, he didn’t even know why he was making such a big deal, he had fucked up he knew that. Kyle on the other hand looked shocked at his friend's attitude towards him, was he kidding right? Because there was no way Stan was getting mad for talking to another guy, let alone Cartman. Who did he think was his dad? His boyfriend? he could talk to whatever the fuck he wanted to. 

  
“Stan, what the fuck is your problem?” Kyle asked him more seriously, after a second of silence.

Ike felt really uncomfortable right now, it was like being in the middle of his parents fights, the only thing he could do was look at them, his brother was mad, he could see that by the way he was frowning, and because he had lowered his voice, it may sound like he was more relaxed, but no, he was mad, like really mad.

“I-” He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know why he even did what he did, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I reacted like that” he said getting more and more worried “It must have been the hit on the head”

Kyle frowned, Stan was being an asshole for no reason, the only thing he did was talk to the fucking guy, as soon as he saw Stan passed out in the ground he ran to watch after him, and the guy had the audacity to yell at him? He was not going to stay for that kind of shit. He stood up, and began to grab his coat, while Ike and Stan's eyes followed him.

“Yeah, It better be” Kyle said not even looking at him, before putting his coat on “You should get that checked out”

He was an asshole, he knew that, he fucked it up,

“Kyle I’m sorry” he tried to say one more time.

It was late now, because Kyle was pissed off, he had his coat on, and was already grabbing Ike hands who looked concerned at what was going on between them.  
  


“I’ll talk to you later,” Kyle said, not wanting to hear anymore from him.

He was leaving, he was leaving him alone, in the dark in the middle of the school field, and it was his fault. He stayed there for a while just watching him walk away with Ike. He was a dick.

“Fuck”  
  
___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The last time he walked down the street with someone who wasn’t a family member, was when he and Tweek used to date, three weeks before he was left alone for good. It had been a good time, their relationship used to be nice, they would hold hands, but he felt it. He felt how uncomfortable Tweek was getting of holding his hand ‘they are cold’ he would tell him, he would let him go, yeah, they were cold. Then they would stop talking after a while, the compliments would stop, the kisses, the hugs, they were dating, but they didn’t even know why. The last time he walked down the street with Tweek they were in silence, he knew the end was near, but it took him by surprise when he finally broke up with him. ‘You look good in green’ he used to tell him, it was his color, he would smile. The first time he walked down the street after they broke up, he didn’t cry, he was numb, because it was the same day he realised he was destined to be alone.

Today it was the first time, he walked down that street with someone else, he didn’t realised at first, but he knew there was something different, because there was no silence, because there was more than just the sounds of his steps

“He looked like a maniac,” he said with a smirk.

It felt different, because there was someone laughing besides him, and it was impossible to ignore, because the little shit that was walking with him, laughed loud and clear, because he didn’t stop talking, and because his eyes were blue like the ocean, and his hair yellow like the sun, because he couldn’t stop moving his hands around, and because he he couldn’t walk like a normal person, he was either too fast or too slow.

“I was scared as shit” Kenny said, still laughing while looking at what surrounded him. “I thought he would start throwing rocks or something”  
  


It was funny, the last time he walked this street with someone, he didn’t laugh, he didn’t smile, he just looked at the ground, until he got home. Now, he was walking down the street with someone who laughed at his jokes, and had the same sense of humor he had, he was walking down the street with a guy that asked him to go to a football game with him, with a guy that passed him notes during class, and that was addicted to sugar.

“I’m going to have nightmares,” he said, making him grin.

It wasn’t until he was on his doorstep, it wasn’t until he looked at him, it wasn’t until a small smile showed up involuntary on his lips, it wasn’t until he looked at the stupid smile Kenny had on his lips, when he realised he had screamed, he had laughed, he had ate stupid grassy food, he had smiled, he had joked, he had actually cheeared when someone scored, he had a good fucking time at a stupid football game.

“Thanks,” he said.

Kenny frowned

“What? Why?”

“For inviting me”

“It’s nothing dude, that’s what friends do”

And then it hit him, it hitted him like a train, like a sudden rain, like an avalanche, he had a friend and he was scared. He was scared, because he wasn’t eight years old Craig, that played superheroes, that played with toys, that knew what to do when someone calls him a friend. Because today he had laughed, because he had fun, he had been him and someone was with him when he had laughed out loud, when he had screamed out of joy, and he didn’t feel awkward, or ashamed. Because in another reality, Craig would tell him to fuck off and just go inside his house to do something stupid, because in another reality, Craig was eight years old and he was hanging out with his friends, because this wasn’t another reality, his was him, and he wasn’t alone anymore. He was standing at his doorstep, with the first friend he had in three years, and it scared him to death, because his instinct was telling him to stop, to never talk to him again. But he didn’t want to.

“Yeah” he said once realisation settled in “Yeah, I guess”

Kenny smiled, oh, he smiled. He smiled relaxed, like this was nothing, but it wasn’t nothing, it was everything, Kenny smiled like everything was normal, like it was ok, like the sun wasn’t going down, but going up, like people didn’t die everyday, like nightmares never existed. He had a presence that scared the shit out of him, because he was free judgment, he had died and lived a thousand times, full of tears, horror, and complete madness and he still smiled like that wasn’t real. The stars were far away in the distance, but for a reason, it felt like they were near him, spreaded on the skin of a white poor boy, that died many times, Somewhere inside his mind there's the reminder that his mom doesn’t sing anymore while doing the dishes, that his dad had cried himself to sleep when he had to do the divorce papers, that his grandpa didn’t told him stories about how the stars shined in the sky because there was someone somewhere that made them shine. He couldn’t afford to care, because his hands weren’t cold anymore, and the stars from his dreams seemed to be all around him, shining like the sun

“Great,” Kenny said.

He understood, it wasn’t just a word, it meant that he got it, he was accepted, Kenny saw that the doors were opening. That the sourness, and bitterness that covered his face, his body, his soul, was part of who he was, were the walls that covered the scenario, the curtains that covered the show that was about to start. Kenny smiled like it was nothing, but he could see, that he understood, that it was more than nothing. He was Craig's first friend after all the time he had spent alone. He understood it.

“So, here we are”

It’s ten minutes past the time his mom asked him to come home, and she won’t be mad, because she is behind the door listening, because she is trying hard not to cry. It’s ten minutes past the time his mom asked him to go home and this time it’s not because he was beaten up, or because there was someone chasing him, it’s not even because he got detention. It’s ten minutes past the time his mom asked him to come home, because he was having a good time, because the sky was dark and he was filled with food that Kenny bought him, because he had collected the memories of him and Kenny screaming at the other team that they sucked when South Park scored, because he had collected the memory of Stan being hit by a ball straight on his face, the memories of Tweek panicking and the way Cartman looked at Wendy when she was too invested on talking with Bebe.

“Yeah”

“So, see you on monday?”

“See you on monday, McCormick”

  
  
  


Kenny turned around, leaving home with Craigs chulo on his head,

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“I can’t believe they won,” he said, still looking at the road.

Wendy smiled, it had been a good day, from the beginning to this moment. She was thankful that nothing had ruined their day, not even the awful place they went to, not even the disgusting smoothie that was left unfinished by both of them, not even the smartass coments that sometimes Cartman had made during that time while they talked about everything, nothing. It had been a nice evening.

“Seriously? I thought they were pretty sick” she said, glancing at him.

Cartman snorted before raising one of his eyebrows.

“With how hard Stan got hit in the head?” he said, as he started to prepare himself to park the car. “I thought he would become more stupid than what he already is”

Wendy chuckled, she was worried at the time, but she had to admit that yeah, it had been funny to be honest.

“Shut up” she said trying to hide her smile but failing. “But yeah, that was pretty funny”

She didn’t notice, she wished she did, so she could prepare herself for it, but they were there, they were right in front of her house, it was time to leave, it was time to finish this thing. None of them were ready, silence, pure silence after he had stopped the car, it was like the bubble they were in had vanished, it was over, and none of them dared to move. In another time, it may have been uncomfortable, being in the same car as Cartman, biting her lip, staring straight ahead, not ready to get out of the car, not ready to say goodbye. He couldn’t move, he knew he had to be the one to break the silence, but there was nothing more, in this world, he wished the most, than to be able to just start the car and keep driving, to not let her go, to make her stay, but what was he supposed to do? 

“Come on, It’s getting late” he said after a few seconds of silence as he got out of the car.

It was colder than she thought it was, it felt like waking up, she didn’t want to wake up, she wasn’t ready for it, she wasn’t ready to go home, to take those steps and say goodbye, that was not right, that’s not what was supposed to happen.

“Yeah” she said getting out of the car too.

In another reality, he would have grabbed her hand, and told her to not do it, to stay, to let her parents get mad, to just go with him anywhere, wherever she wanted, they could go to the park, to a dinner place, they could leave South Park, he would leave it all behind, he would throw his phone out the window and drive for ten hours straight if she asked him to. But she didn’t, she didn’t ask him to run away with her, she didn’t ask him to stay, she just made her way to the doorstep. He followed her.

The front door, seemed like the most horrible thing on the earth at that moment, she didn’t want to go in, not yet, not now, not tonight,

“Yeah, so” she said turning around to look at him, trying to make conversation “The smoothie was good”

_‘Don’t let me go, don’t let me go, don’t let me go’_

Cartman snorted, the smoothie was not good at all, it tasted so bad, how could someone fuck an smoothie so bad, they didn’t even finished it. 

“No, it was not,” he said with a smile.

_‘Please, don’t go, please, don’t go, please, don’t go’_

Wendy smiled back at him, he was right, it was horrible, 

  
“No” she said softly “it wasn’t”

It was unfair, it was not what she wanted, it was not by any means. She didn’t want this, she never wanted this, not Cartman, not to feel this way, not to want to drop on her knees and beg, beg him to make her stay, to not go, to do something, to say something, to stop time forever. But that was impossible, because the moon was there, because this was not a movie, or a book, this was her life, and in real life, there were no cliche quotes, it was just this, and it was the worst feeling on earth.

“It tasted like ass,” Eric added, making a face.

_‘don’t go, stay, please stay, i love you, stay, please i beg you to stay’_

“It did, it was so bad,” Wendy said while grinning.

Eric Cartman had seen a lot of shit in his life, he’d seen the devil, he’d seen jesus, he’d seen beautiful, and horrible things, he’d seen his best friend die multiple times, he’d seen the world and their mysteries, so it was unfair, to see Wendy and feel like all of that, was nothing, to think there was nothing more perfect on this earth, to think that god didn’t exist, she was the one that created the stars, and all the beautiful things, she was an angel, with a glowing halo made of moondust and stars.

“Here” he said as he started running his hands through her hair. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

She wanted him to tell her, that he wasn going to kiss her, that he thought she was beautful, she wanted him to kiss her so bad, to not think about the consecuenses to just do it, to stop this game, this acting, to fucking stop all of this, and just kiss her for once, even if it didn’t last forever, even if it was only one time, but he didn’t.

“Fixing your hair, what do you think your parents would think if they see you come into the house with your hair looking like that, and knowing you were with me?” 

_‘i don’t care, kiss me, please don’t go, please make me stay, kiss me, please do it’_

“Right” she said while looking at him as he fixed his hair. “Thanks”

“Alright,” Eric said once he was finished. “There”

There was nothing he wanted more than to not let her go, to hear her tell him to not go, to take her out, to just not be there. He had his hands on both sides of her face, she looked like she was made for porcelain.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it’s good”

He was looking at her in the eyes, he was holding her so softly, so careful, and he was so close. For a moment, the universe stopped, it was like there was nothing around them, it was so cold, she couldn’t really feel it, he started getting closer to her, she wanted him to do it, to set her free, to end all of this, to just kiss her and to stop the pain, kiss her like he was starving for it, to make her breath go away, but he didn’t even when she closed her eyes, and he did too, she felt his lips, cold from the weather. He kissed her forehead, even if it killed him to do it, even if it took too much self control, even if he wanted nothing else but to kiss her lips, he couldn’t do it, not now.

“Goodnight, Wendy”

‘I love you, please don’t go, don’t go, please, I love you’

“Goodnight, Eric”

_‘Make me stay, please don’t let me go, I don’t want to go, take me away, make me stay’_

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Craig has a friend”

He had to drop his fork because if he didn’t, he was sure he would have stabbed his sister with it. It was like Satan himself had entered into the room and took Ruby's body for a second, he knew about evil people, but Ruby was pushing the limits, she was probably right next to Ted Bundy and Hitler on his top 10, at that moment. There was no possible explanation on how many ways of killing her had crossed his mind at that moment, she was such a little shit. He was sure, even his dad, saw the way his face tensed, he had bitten his tongue, and he was sure it was bleeding now, but he couldn’t afford to care or react to the pain, he was too busy tearing each of Ruby's limbs with his eyes to even notice the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

“You do?” Thomas asked, looking at him surprised.

Thomas was a good dad, he took care of his kids the best he could, it took him some time to understand some things, or to find the right words, but he tried, and he loved his daughter and son with every inch of his body. Craig knew he was just being a dad, worrying and caring about his, oh, poor and lonely son, but he just wished that for a second he could shut up, and not ask him, because right now, the only thing he wanted to do, was plan Rubys murder, and start planing her funeral. 

“He does' ' Ruby said with an innocent look, pretending to not notice the way Craig's jaw tightened as he tried to contain himself to start cussing and making a scene. 

Thomas was still looking at him, he seemed happier. Again, Thomas was a good dad, he just sometimes didn’t seem to notice the reactions of his own son, or the way his eyes were screaming ‘murder’ and ‘leave me alone’ at the same time, he didn’t want to have this conversation right now, he had a great evening, so why, why did Ruby had to go and ruin everything with her smartass mouth and inabiluty to mind her own shit?

  
“That’s great son, who is he?” his dad asked, and the light on his eyes, was kind of tearing apart, because he hadn't seen his dad that happy in a long time now.

“Kenny” Ruby answered for him again, still smiling like a little shit.

For the first time in years, Craig had a friend, but of course it seemed to be Ruby's business too, this is why nice things didn’t last forever, he should have know, by the way his sister had been facing the window and not talking about how annoying his classmates were, during the drive to his dad’s. Of course he didn’t pay any attention to her, because he was busy driving and making sure he didn’t run over no one on their way there. He should have pushed her off the car.

“The McCormick kid?” Thomas asked not sure if he was right about it.

“Yes,” Ruby answered.

What she wasn’t expecting was his brother agreeing with her at the same time. He was now looking at his dad.  
  


“Yeah,” Craig said. 

Craig could feel Ruby's surprised stare on him, but he wasn’t giving her the reaction she was searching for, if she wanted to play this game, he was going to show her who he was. Craig knew she was in fact expecting him to deny it, to say that no, he wasn’t to get mad, and she had almost got it all, but he was her older brother, he knew how to play the game better than she did and there was no way he was going to let her win. So he pulled up his mask, and kept a straight face, looking at his dad, as if she wasn’t in the room. 

Thomas smiled, a genuine soft smile, because his son had a friend, and who else but Kenny McCormick who seemed to be the brother of Karen that was Ruby’s best friend. How much better could it get? The way Craig was looking at him and the way he said that it was, in fact, true, made him feel so happy about it.

“You should invite him over sometime,” their dad said, going back to eat his food.

This couldn’t be happening, right? It had to be a joke, there was no way her dad, her own dad was accepting this, he was endorsing it, in what world, in what reality or dimension his dad was ok, with someone was fucked as Kenny fucking McCormick, being friends with his son Craig Tucker. 

“What?” she asked, shocked.

That’s what he was expecting, her reaction, the big end of the show, there was no better way to make her mad, than making her own game turn into a mess, he was in control now. He let himself smirk.

“Sure”

Of course, that’s siblings reactions with dad present, no one wants to break daddy’s heart or make him sad, but Craig was not going to let that slip as if it was nothing, he wasn’t a coward, and he never forgave easily, so he did what he had to do, he waited, and played pretend. He waited until dinner was finished, he waited until his dad made the dishes, he waited until they all sat on the sofa to watch a movie, he waited until his dad was tired and decided to go to bed, he also knew that Ruby was pissed, and she wanted to go to bed too, so as soon as his dad made his way inside his room, and Ruby was making her way towards hers, he grabbed her by the arm and face her.

“What is your fucking problem?” he asked in a low voice filled with rage, so his dad wouldn’t hear them.

Ruby tried to pull her arm off, before looking at him, she was not a pussy so this meant war. Siblings love is an amazing, pure, and beautiful thing, it is actually, but siblings hate, is the worst thing ever. They were glaring at each other, their looks were full of rage, like both of them wanted to kill each other.

“My problem?” Ruby asked keeping her voice low “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Craig frowned even more, was he kidding? Of course not, she was the crazy one, it seemed like no matter what happened she wouldn’t mind her own business, if she had a problem with McCormick it was her own shit she needed to solve, but he had nothing to do with it, and he didn’t deserve the shit she was trying to do.

“No, I’m not fucking kidding you” he hissed getting closer to her “if you can’t stop being a crybaby and acting like a bitch all the time that’s your problem, not mine” he had enough of her “I don’t fucking care what’s your problem or if you're doing this just because you’re a bitch, but stop it” 

Ruby frowned even more.

“You’re a fucking asshole”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Craig said to her.

That’s what did it for Ruby, if Craig wanted to get fucked over a stupid kid like McCormick, he could do it, Kenny was nothing but a piece of shit for her. He let her arm go and made his way to his room, she just stayed there for a second watching him go. He was so stupid, but this was not going to end here.

She needed to sleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, Kenny and Craig being friends, Wendy being stupid, Cartman being an asshole, and Kyle trying to scape from the closet. + getting into some drama soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update? amazing, hope you enjoy this, love the comments and thank you so much for the kudos! I started a new Crenny fic, I’m not going to be uploading chapters very often because I really want to keep writing this first, but go check it out, I don’t know why my first chapters are always so short.

  
  
  


He always thought girls were pretty, they were nice, clean and didn’t make dick jokes all the time, most of them were really smart. He always thought he liked girls, because then again they were pretty, they were cool, badass and smart, then he went to Canada. He met someone, had good fun, they were both thirteen, he was the son of one of his mom's friends, he was pretty sick, he was really good at video games and he had a cool dog. He always thought he liked girls, but Connors hand felt comfortable whenever he touched it by accident, his eyes were pretty too, and he had a pretty smile, he liked girls though. He liked girls, but he was cute, he liked girls, but he asked to kiss him anyway, he liked girls, but he liked when he held his hand when their parents weren’t looking. He liked girls, maybe a little.

‘It's not gay to say a boy is cute’ he heared somwhere. A boy could be cute? He never thought about it, how could a guy be cute? He thought that bunnies were cute, puppies were cute, after a while he realised that Kenny was cute. Puberty hit him like a truck, he was the guy that had the most dates, and every girl had flirted with him at least once. So yeah, he guessed Kenny was cute, but he wasn’t gay. He guessed Kenny was cute, because when he took his parka off, it was almost impossible to not look at him, but he wasn’t gay.

He wasn’t gay, because he liked girls, even if when Heidi tried to flirt with him he turned her down, even if when Red tried to ask him out he turned her down, even if he didn’t want to kiss girls, or the thought about them naked made him uncomfortable, he wasn’t gay, even if he couldn’t watch porn, even if he hand’t actually really liked one. He wasn’t gay, even if he had a crush on a guy.

It went like that for a while, he told Tweek, he made him swear to never say anything to no one anyway. 

The first time he realised it, he had been brushing his teeth, he was preparing himself to go to sleep, looking in the mirror with a tired and bored look while he had a toothbrush on his mouth, he had almost choked. Fuck, he liked a boy, well, he liked boys, boys, boys with masculine faces, with strong jawlines, boys, boys that had dicks, boys, boys, boys, boys. Boys like the ones he shared classes with, like the one he kissed when he was in Canada. He felt scared, he had all this new information, and he couldn’t just… he didn’t know what to do with it. He couldn’t sleep that night.

He tried it once, he really did, he had prepared himself and everything, he had closed the bathroom door, he let the water run so no one could hear him, and he faced himself in the mirror. He stood there for thirty minutes before he started crying and decided to give up. He couldn't. It was physically impossible for him, the thought alone made him uncomfortable, uneasy, flinch, say it out loud? Not happening, It was hard, hard as fuck, almost as if there was something that tied up his tounge and wouldn’t let him say those three words, because, how hard could it be?

‘I’m gay’ 

What a hard testament to make when it was true.

It was ok though it was fine, he was worried, but just the correct amount of worry, concern, panic, stress, everything was ok, everything was fine, perfectly fine. 

_________________________________________

  
  


It was weird, the reflection in the mirror, not bad, just… Weird. It had been a while since he last got a haircut, so he felt weird looking at the mirror and seeing his reflection. It’s not bad, he just has to get used to it, it’s not like he thinks it doesn’t suit him, or that he looks good, he just looks different. It never really bothered him, to look at himself and not feel attracted to the reflection on the mirror, he never really found himself staring at it, only if he had to go out, it was strange, he wasn’t beautiful, he wasn’t interesting, he didn’ have a big nose, or big eyes, not even a strange looking mole, he was just simply boring to look at. He had blue eyes, that was nice, but it didn’t matter if they were always tired and looked like the eyes of a death person. But hey, his dad did a good job cutting his hair that morning.

“And, done,” his dad said from behind him. 

Thomas looked satisfied, he had been smiling more lately, Craig noticed that. He knew it had to do with the fact that two days ago, he had found out about his new friend, it was good news for him. It seemed like it was good news for everyone, except for Ruby, of course, who he hadn’t talked to after the fight. He wasn’t looking forward to being in the same car with her for an hour until they got back home.

“How 's it look?” His dad asked from behind him. 

Sometimes he wondered how genes worked, and all that stuff worked like, he didn’t look anything like his father. It was weird, that’s why he used to think he was adopted for a while, he did look more like his mother in some way. His dad smiled softly, and had a sad look, it was almost annoying to him to look at his father like him, don’t get him wrong, he loved his father, but when he looked like that, like his life was a failed happy story, it made him frown, he didn’t though.

“Good,” he said trying to force a smile.

That was it, he had enough of this sentimental bullshit, he didn’t want to have a heart to heart moment with his dad. He started making his way towards the bathroom door, when he felt his dad’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, you know that right?”

Great, too late now, he didn’t want to sound like an asshole, but he really, really didn’t want to deal with this kind of situation, like he having a friend was like the weirdest thing in the world, it was, but he didn’t want his parents to act like it.

“I know,” he told Thomas, still not looking at him.

He did, they may have had a few problems when he came out, or when they had to deal with a few other things, but he was trying his best, he knew that. Maybe it wasn’t the best dad in the entire world, and he may not have reacted the best way when the whole ‘being gay’ situation started going on, but things had changed, and his dad had made more than clear that he loved him no matter what. He was proud of him, sometimes Craig wondered why.

“I’m happy for you,” Thomas said.

Craig cringed.

“Sure” he said, he wanted to leave.

“I'm a serious son,” Thomas started saying once again, Craig was having a really hard time containing his urge to roll his eyes. “I know things have been difficult, and I’m really sorry that your other friends couldn’t realice what an amazing person they had”

Lame, he thought, he was only saying that because he was his dad. They were kind of forced to say those kind of things, also, he wasn’t an amazing person, he was Craig for god’s sake, he was just another human on earth, he didn’t do anything amazing, he got into fights, he did fucked up things, he didn’t really do anything good or even near for the world, he was just a kid that watched Red Racer at least twice a week, and had a bad attitude. Plus, what was he supposed to answer to those kinds of things? It was sweet, yeah, but like should he say ‘thank you’? ‘You too’? 

Craig just nodded before coming out of the bathroom, he needed to pack his things anyway.

  
  


___________________________________________

  
  
  


“Call us every now and then” Karen said to him.

It was hard to do this every time he visited, he hated it he wished he could stay, no, he wished he could take them with him, bring them the life they deserve, or at least to give them another one that is not the one they already have, but he couldn’t and it hurted him so bad, because he knew what it was like to live in that fucked up house, but he had to leave he had to. 

He started picking up his bags before turning to smile at both of them.

“Will do,” Kevin said, lowering himself a little too look at her and give her a smile. “You better take care of each other”

Kenny forced a smile. Take care of each other, that was such a funny thing to say. Kenny saw colors, whenever he went, he saw colors, but for some reasons, it was always grey, like the colors decided to vanish, they came back to life when he looked at Karen, they came back to life when he remembered he had to keep them there for a reason.

Kevin stod straight while looking at him, it hurted, his brother wasn’t smiling anymore, it was always hard to say goodbye, it was always hard to let him go, he knew he would come back soon, he knew that everything was going to be ok, but they had such a nice weekend, it felt normal, sleeping late, spending all day with each other, help Karen with her homework while someone made lunch. It was the dream, their dream. It was home, yeah, they were home.

“You take care of yourself” he said trying to light up the mood “Use protection with Shelly”.

Kevin's smile appeared once again, while Karen giggled at Kenny's comment.

“Fuck you” he said pointing at him, he wasn’t serious, he was still smiling at him “For real now, take care of each other” the joke was over, there was no such a thing as safe on South Park, not even at their home,“I’ll be back for your birthday you little gremlin”

Karen smiled, her birthday, Karen’s fucking birthday was in a few months, more like, two months practically, and he didn’t have a dime. No matter what he gave her, she was going to love it, he knew that, but he wanted to give her something special, something real.

“You better be!” she saids once Kevin started opening the door to leave. “We’re going to miss you so much!”

Fuck, this was more dificult everyday.

“I’ll miss both of you too” he said making his way towards the door “Keep it up at school” he said now looking at him “Don’t get detention”

He was gone, it looked like the saddest picture in the world. It was actually, he held his sister's hands, he didn’t know if it was because he knew her eyes were getting wet without even looking at her, or because he felt like falling. He swallowed, he felt like throwing up. It was maybe for just a second, when he decided to stop pretending, when he sighed. What good would it do to get sad about it? What could he do? Nothing, there was nothing, there was nothing he could do to change that, so he might as well accept it.

He took a deep breath, he could do this, of course he did, he did this a thousand times, he HAD to do this, Karen was besides him, so he smiled, softer, brighter, it was almost genuine. 

“Hey, what do you say we go in and I’ll let you dress me up?” he said, distracting her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him, oh god. Usually, the McCormicks were known for their happy faces, and bright eyes, even after all the bullshit they had to deal with, like it didn’t hurt, like they didn’t care. But he felt he heartbreak, like a plate being thrown on the ground, that sad, sad look Karen’s had, and the way she tried to smile, he wished he could make him stay, just for her.

“Ok” She said, the light on her eyes coming back to life. 

He watched her make her way towards her room, shit, this was harder each time. There was no time anyway, he couldn’t let himself rest when it came to this. 

He had forgotten about it, he noticed as soon as he looked at where his parka was, lying on the sofa, the one and only he had taken it with him. Kenny made his way towards it, he picked his parka first, then he grabbed it, examining it. Yeah, it looked exactly like he remembered as a child, he was amazed of how the color was still the same as when he was younger. A small smile appeared on his lips without permission, yeah, it was nice, he used to look at it, and remember deaths, slurs, and fucked up stuff, it was nice that now it had a new memory. Screams, fast food, jokes, and Stan getting hit on the face, amazing.

**1 New Message from Kenny.**

  
  


_‘got ur chulo, might keep it’_

  
  


_17:00 pm_

**1 New Message from Craig.**

  
  


_‘keep it, ill break ur nose’_

  
  


_17:03 pm_

  
  


Kenny grinned, that fucking asshole, of course he would be possesive over his stupid chulo even if he didn’t use it.

**2 New Messages from Kenny.**

  
  


_‘ill turn it 2morrow_

_ur house after?’_

  
  


_17:10 pm_

  
  


**1 New Message from Craig.**

  
  


_‘sure’_

  
  


17:16 pm

  
  


_______________________________________________________

  
  


He heard the knocks on his door.

“I told you that I’m busy!” Kyle groaned from his room.

Ike had been coming into his room a few times now, and he had to kick him out everytime. He had been doing homework, he couldn’t make it during Saturday, he had been too busy playing games and going for a run, to try to get his anger out some way to even concentrate. It was sunday now, so he had to do it all today, because yeah he was rancorous so what? He was still mad at Stan, the guy had no right to react the way he did.

They hadn’t talked since that day, it was more like Stan tried to talk to him but he decided to ignore his message and frown at his screen everytime he read his name. That's part of the reason, he wasn’t expecting him to actually be the one that was knocking at his door. 

“What the fuck do you-” he started saying while turning around still siting on his chair, ready to shout at his brother. “Oh”  
  


Stan was standing there, looking uncomfortable, he had been trying to apologise to him for the longest time, he had sent over fifty messages over the past two days, and he still hadn’t even read them. It was obvious he was ignoring him, so of course he decided that it was a good idea to go there to do it himself

“Hi” he said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Of course, Kyle wouldn’t just buy that crap, he was still pissed off, he wasn't going to let that go that easily.  
  


“What do you want?” Kyle said, turning to look back at his homework.

Stan looked upset, he really wanted Kyle to forgive him, he knew he fucked up big time, but he missed his best friend, he had taken care of him while he was passed out, and the only thing he did was scream at him, he didn’t deserve it. 

“I’m here to apologise,” he said, closing the door behind him and making his way inside the room.

He groaned, he had to be kidding right? He was not ready for this kind of bullshit right now, he really needed to finish his homework right now, it had been there on his desk since friday afternoon, and he had just sat there to do it.

“Oh, my fucking” he said wahile rolling his eyes, turning around on his chair to look at him “No, Stan, please go home”

There was no way he was going to go home, he hadn’t been fair with him, he needed to apologise, and he needed things to go back to normal.

“No, dude” Stan said, making his friend frown at him “I’m sorry ok, I fucked up” he was getting really nervous, he was nervous, he knew Kyle was really mad to him, and the guy had all the right for it, he made his way towards his best friends bed to sit on it, facing him “I know I reacted badly, and that I said things that I had no right to say” he looked down for a second “But I’m sorry ok? I’m sorry”

For a few seconds, Kyle just looked at him, analyzing him. He was trying to keep on being mad at him, but god he couldn’t he was Stan, his best friend, the one that knew him more than anyone, even if he had two secrets, two dirty little secrets, Stan was there, and he didn’t want to lose him, and he just couldn’t keep on being mad at him. I mean, he was looking at him with those big blue eyes, and he just couldn’t forgive him, it was like a puppy! A weird looking puppy who he was strangely attracted to, ew, he shouldn’t think that if he was going to admit he was hot.

“Fine” he said after a few seconds of silence, he gave up.

Stan looked at him confused, really, like that? Not that he was complaining, but did Kyle just forgive him like that?

“Fine?” Stan asked, still not believing it.  
  


Kyle rolled his eyes, but this time he was smirking. Sometimes he wondered how Stan could not see that he couldn’t be actually mad at him, it was stronger than him.

“Yeah, do you want me to cry?” Kyle said jokingly, still smirking.

There was the Kyle he knew, it felt like the weight from his shoulders had been relieved, this was nice, this was good. Stan laughed, it was nice, it was good.

“What an ass” he said while Kyle gave him a tiny smile “Come here” he said.

Kyle was never one for smiling, it’s not like he never did it, but he was more used to frown, or keep a straight looking face, but he was Stan, he smiled more when he was around, of course he would, it was impossible to just not do it.

He had no idea what Stan was trying to do, but he stood up anyway, before making his way towards him, standing right in front of him. It was funny, looking down at him, the guy was much taller than him, so there were not many times where he could do that.

“What?” Kyle asked, still looking down at him.

He never expected it, but he hugged him. Stan was hugging him burying his face on his shirt, he wasn’t crying, he was just relaxed, he was glad, relieved even. He hated fighting with Kyle, he hated it when he was mad at him, he had already lost two best friends, he didn’t want to lose another one. Yeah, Kenny still hung out with them but it was not the same, the group had fallen apart, and even if Kenny was there with them every now and then, it didn’t feel the same, he didn’t want that to happen to Kyle and him. It was a scary thought, to lose a best friend, it was a scary feeling.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, with his face still buried on his best friend's shirt.

For a moment, Kyle was surprised by Stan's sudden affection, he felt his heart speeding up a little, but when he heard him mumbling those words, his legs turned weak suddenly, so he hugged him back, rubbing his back, it was ok. He hadn’t meant to hurt his best friend too,

“I know” it was a whisper, almost like a secret.

“Don’t be mad” 

It made his heart ache. It felt like he was pleading, he didn’t want to do that to him, he was his super best friend, he was Stan for god's sake, and yeah, he may have fucked up, but that didn’t mant he wanted him to hurt him, not like this. Stan was scared of being alone, he knew that, he didn’t want to make him feel that way, he didn’t mean to hurt him. 

“I’m not”

“Ok”

“Ok”

___________________________________________________

  
  


“No, I don’t think that’s how it works, we should buy it and see how it goes” she says.

Cartman rolled his eyes, she had to be kidding? Was she seriously suggesting to spend actual money on some weird seeds to plant that ugly ass plant that their teacher had gave them for that stupid biology project? There was no way he was going to spend money on it, they could do just fine by doing a report and asking someone who knew about plants, it was easy, but no, Wendy had to be all nerd about it, and want to actually plant that stupid piece of shit on somewhere, hopefully her own house, to write the progress of it while growing, and studying it, so they could have the higest grade. He knew Stonely had fucked him up as soon as he told him what he was going to do about the project, stupids nerds, giving more nerds advice to other nerds.

“Wendy, I’m not spending my money in a stupid plant that looks like a dick” he said still resting on a pair of lockers he didn’t know who they were.

He had hoped that after that night they would already be having sex and disturbing people with their PDA but no, that only flirting they had done, was over text, and it wasn’t even that explicit, it was like akward for both of them. The only thing physical that actually happened was him picking her up from her house to go to school, which was nothing weird actually.

“It doesn’t look like a dick” Wendy said as she looked at the people passing by on the hallway. “And I’ll pay for it, what we should do is plant it”

Suggesting to pay them himself would be the gentleman move to do, and he would have totally done it, if it wasn’t because they were talking about some stupid seeds that weren’t that cheap, and they may or may NOT grow in there, it was going the be a dissaster.

Cartman groaned before deciding to make his way towards the next class, Wendy, of course, followed him by his side.  
  


“We know like shit about planting” Eric said, trying to prove a point. “We should just do the fucking report”  
  


Did he forget who she was? 

Wendy Testaburger was not going to settle down for nothing but the highest grade, doing the report was going to be good, of course, they were both smart and knew where to take all the information, but actually doing it, was going to take them straight to the top.

“You stick to the report, I want a good grade, so I’ll do the gard-” she stopped herself once something caught her attention “Is that Kenny?”

“What?” Cartman turned to look at where she was staring, and he got almost as sourprised as she was “What the actual fuck?” 

Only a few feets away from them, there was their friend, you could tell, because there was no way that orange Parka could not be seen, he was lying on some lockers talking excitedly, throwing his hands in the air, moving them around and his mouth not shutting up. The scenario was almost normal, like an everyday thing, Kenny telling someone an anecdote or something to someone, it could be Butters, Kyle, Stan, Clyde, whoever, but this was not an everyday scenario, because someone new was with him, looking as bored as always, but nodding his head to whatever the fuck Kenny was saying, there was Craig Tucker, taking a few books from his locker. If that was weird, imagine how much weird it was when Kenny had put on Craig’s chulo, only to be ripped right away from his actual owner, while flipping him off.

“I can’t believe Kenny is fucking Craig” Cartman said getting angrier and angrier. “I’m killing him”  
  


Since when those two talked? She knew there was a strong possibility that Eric was, in fact, right, but she didn’t want to make assumptions right away. 

“They are just talking” she touched his arm softly trying to calm him down. “That doesn’t” she was about to finish when for the first time in forever, maybe, Craig smirked, holy shit he could do that? “Oh”  
  


“Told you, I knew that sick son of a bitch was hiding something,” Cartman said, turning back to where they came from.

Soon, Wendy was by his side, concerned by the look on his face, she knew him well, he was trying to leave, he was mad, he was hurt in some way, and he just couldn't stay there.

“I think we should wait for him to tell us,” She said, trying to make the situation better.

There was a pause, when Cartman stopped walking and turned to look at her, like she was insane, why would they have to wait for him to tell them? There was no explanation for that, it’s not like Kenny’s sexuality was a secret, he was hidding him something, he didn’t trust him enough to tell him that he was fucking that creep, and Wendy was telling him to wait? No way, he told Kenny everything, he had been there for him since always, and now he does this? No, thank you very much.  
  


“The fuck you mean? We should wait for him to tell us he is fucking that shitface?” his voice was filled with rage, while Wendy’s eyes were full of concern “Yeah, Wendy let’s do that” he said with a mocking smile “It’s not like he doesn’t trust us enough to tell us”

So that was it, Cartman thought Kenny didn’t trust him, huh. Maybe the guy did have actual feelings, but he was pissed off right now, he wasn't going to stop, until he relaxed or until Kenny talked to him.

“Eric, calm down, he may have his reasons” she said hoping he would stop.

He snorted.  
  


“I’m his best friend Wendy, he was supposed to tell me this kind of stuff” he said before starting to make his way out of school again. “Screw this”

“Eric, come on” she said looking at him worried, “Eric” tried again, this time louder. “Eric!”

“Wow, what happened over here? Problems in paradise?”

Great, of course he would decided to appear behind her at that exact moment, of fucking course. And to make things worse, when she turned around he had that stupid smile, he had no idea of what was going on, she shook her head in disbbelief as she looked at him

“Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked, sounding tired.

“Tell you what?” he asked, kind of confused but still smiling, he had no idea what was going on.

“That you like Craig, we would have understood” 

Wait, what just, hold on a minute, he did what now? He, she, they, they thought he liked Craig? Why on earth would they think that?

“Wait, wait, stop” he said blinking fast trying to understand where was this coming from “First of, I’m not doing Tucker” he said clarifying the first thing his friend had just assumed which was just so not true “Second, of all, no, you guys wouldn’t”

She stopped for a second, well yeah they wouldn’t have understood, that was true, but he should still have told them, they may not like the guy, but Kenny was their friend so they would have done their best to be ok with it.

“We saw you Kenny,” she said, ignoring what he said.  
  


“We are just friends!” he said, getting more and more frustrated, he had just been having a good day and then this happens, great.

“Then why didn’t you tell us?” 

Hold on, tell them? That was what made Kenny mad and frustrated, he wasn’t their kid, they weren’t his boyfriend or girlfriend, or nothing, they were his friends, friends don’t ask those kinds of questions, hell even his parents didn’t ask him those kinds of questions.

“Do I have to tell you guys about every friend I make?” he asked incredulous “You realise how fucked that sounds?”

She sighed, yeah, she did, of course she did, but this was not really something that bothered her, it was something that bothered Cartman, and right now, what she didn’t need was him being mad, they had just been having a good day, they were getting SOMEWHERE, well not really, but hopefully, if he decided to chill for a minute, maybe just maybe he would pull a fucking move on her, because there was no way she was going to let herlself look like a fool, or let herself do something so agains what she would think is right, it was like disrespecting herself.

“Still, you should talk to Eric”

“This has to be a joke”

  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  
  


“I almost did”  
  


Tweek turned to look at him, excuse me? Did he hear right? He didn’t need to ask what the hell was he talking about, they were talking about ‘THAT’ which was a really important thing for his friend.

“What? Why did you stop?” he asked looking around making sure there was no one else paying attention to them

Kyle was biting his nails feeling anxious and franatical, why did he stop? because well, he was him, and that was Stan, did he need him to spell it out for him? S-T-A-N

“Because I’ve got scared!” he said to him in a whisper shout kind of way.

This was ridiculous, like so ridiculous why wouldn't he just say it, he had almost done it, and that was like, huge progress huge fucking progress, and he had just fucking messed it up, again, he was trying to be patient here, but he was Tweek so, duh, impossible to me patient, and fucking Kyle telling him those things only made him more and more anixious. 

“You should totally tell him!” he whispered back to him, thank god for kids in high school to be so fucking invested on their stupid bussiness to even care about them.

“No, Tweek no” Kyle said in a more serious tone, like there was actually no way he would be telling that to Stan.

“Should I show you how easy it is?” Tweek asked him, making him roll his eyes.

“Dude,” Kyle said, more frustrated than ever. “You, yelling at people that you’re gay, does not help”

Well at least he was trying, he didn’t know what else to do, he already gave him one of those inspirtational speeches that sounded like they came from a ‘TED TALK’ but it didn’t worked, so what else could he do other than actualy showing to people that he was gay. 

“What can I do then?” he said trying to make his friend get into reason “Why wouldn’t you tell Stan, I mean, you guys known each other since forever, you care about each other, you’re always together, you always do everything together, you support each other on everything and” oh, shit “Oh”

Yep, that was it, it was easier said than seen right? Of course, something was telling someone that you’re gay, that was not that complicated, but when it came to telling it to the people you actually cared about, that was fucked. And you thought that was all, well let me tell you a little thing about Kyle, no it was not. Because telling it to someone he had kind of a crush kind of thing going on, it would make the whole friendzone thing real, and maybe he was a coward but he really didn’t want it to be real.

“Shut up” he said feeling ashamed

“Kyle,you have to be kidding me,” Tweek said, not quite believing what was actually going on.

He knew, ok? He wasn’t that dumb to not know what was the rule number one of being gay, but this was not like something he had planed ok? And to make it worse? He knew it was just not happening ok, he didn’t swinged that way, he didn’t swings both ways, haven help him for being an idiot who had a crush on a straigth boy who was even more dumb than he was right now

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, because he may have been caught, but he was not going to admit it until he proved the contrarie.

“Are you for real?”

“I’m” he was searching for an excuse in his mind, but what could he say, he had been caught “Shut up ok, it’s nothing”

“Why, just why?” Tweek asked him still not believing what he was hearing.

A part of him was confused, because this was Stan, and not to be bad, not to be mean, but Stan was… Stan, ok? Not that he wasn’t attractive, because he was, but like he had told Kyle the other day, he was like a dog, and how could fall for someone who acted like a dog, like seriously. 

“Because” he said like that was enough reason.

And maybe it was for him, because he didn’t have a reason, he didn’t he could have fallen for Token, that would hurt less, for Kenny even, god he wished he had a crush on Kenny instead, even if he had once, a long time ago, but he was sure everyone had a crush on Kenny at least once, but this was his best friend, and thank you very much, but even if he tried to, he couldn’t help it. He got used to, it, like it didn’t bothered him anymore when he was with Wendy, mostly because he knew they were just friends now, he didn’t got mad when he flirted with some other girls, but Stan had this… this moments, that were completely random, like yesterday when he hugged him, or when he would stare at him with a smile on his face. It gave him hope ok? And he was not an idiot to actually believe in stupid things, but there were all those specific moments, where he was just so… not straight.

“I can’t believe it” Tweek said, he was getting anxious “No, wait, I totally can, because it’s happening”  
  


Kyle sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

“Look, it’s nothing to worry about. I know there is no way it’s going to happen, I don’t care ok?” he didn’t know who he was actually trying to convince with that. “I know it’s stupid, but I’ve been dealing with it for a while now, so I’m ok, everything is fine”

Everything was not fine.

  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  


She was tired ok? She really couldn’t really deal with Kenny right now so she sat on the first place she saw it was empty. Kenny could be mad for whatever reason he wanted, but she was really having a good day, she was hoping it was going to be a good day, hoping that today something may change, but no, everything had to go to hell, again.

And if you think things couldn't go any worse, well it did. Because as soon as she sat and started taking her things out, while the teacher tried to make the tv work, because apparently they were going to watch a movie today, she realised, oh, she sat on the wrong place.

“Uh” She said, kind of awkward “Hi”  
  


Token had been trying to avoid this moment for the longest time, but guess it didn’t work.

“Hi” he said, trying to make things as comfortable as possible “So, how have you been doing?”

She contained the urge to roll her eyes, small conversation? Really, this is where it all leads to? She wrinkles her nose, like that question was the most stupid one she ever heared, and it kind of was, she had literally seen him naked and now they had to do small conversation? No conversation was better than shit conversation at all, she wishes she had seated next to Kenny, she was really missing the sex jokes and funny stupids comments he would whisper to her trying to distract her from doing her actual work.

“We don’t have to do this you know?” she said, giving him a sympathetic look.

He sighed, he knew that, he really really knew it, but after the game he talked to Clyde about this situation, and if they didn’t try to act the most casual as they could, then things would actually start to look suspicious, and he was right. He really wasn’t ready to see Stan mad at him, he didn’t want to lose his friend, for his stupid poorly desicions he took with his dick.

“I know, but I want to” he said honestly, making her draw her attention to him “Look, I know what happened…” well, he couldn’t even say those words, but he was sure she got what he meant by the way she flinched at the mention of that night. “But we can still be friends, besides, it’ll be more suspicious if we just stop talking out of nowhere”

She sighed, he was not wrong, and she may miss a little their kind of friendship thing they had going on, he was a good guy, he was always helping people, and never actually make a bad comment like OTHER PEOPLE, but she didn’t know if she was actually ready to just go back to that.

“I know, I just” she started saying while lowering her voice “if someone finds out, I’m fucked”

He frowned, she could be really selfish if she wanted to, did she honestly think she was the only one that would be fucked if someone finds out? He was walking on thin fucking ice righ here, he didn’t want to lose his friends just because he made a stupid decision.

“Do you think you’re the only one that has things to lose?” he asked, a little more frustrated than before.

Wendy winced, well he was right, they were both going to be losing if someone finds out, she was going both Stan friendship and she was sure it would also make her thing with Cartman go downhill, but Token had a whole friend group that would probably end up splitting up if the truth came out, she hoped he hadn’t told anyone, because she clearly didn’t

“I’m sorry” she said, sounding more apologelic than before.

Now it was Token’s turn to sigh, she didn’t deserve him to be an asshole too, they were both tangled up in this messed up situation, they better try to work things through.

“It’s ok” he said more relaxed “Just, let’s pretend it never happened”

Yeah, she could do that, take a deep breath, and just pretend.

“Ok, that’s fine” she said nodding a little looking at him, almost like if agreeing to do this was actually going to make the situation less real than it already was.

They let a second of silence, almost as if that would make things disappear, of course it didn’t but they could dream.

“So, how have you been doing?” he asked her once again.

Wendy smiled, ok, she could do this, they were friends, good friends, friends who never, ever, slept wth each other, because they cared about the people around them.

“Good, actually, thank you for asking” she said honestly “You?”  
  


Token smiled a little, Wendy could see why she did what she did, he was a handsome guy, he had a beautiful smile too, but there was no way this was going to happen again.

“I’m good” he said to her

The sound of the dvd player starting to work made both of their attention turn to it, it was the movie ‘Farm Rebellion’ that was based on the book with the same name from George Orwell, he had seen that movie before it was a good one, it was about politics, but taken into a very easy to get tematic about animals from a farm, he really liked it.

“Love this movie” he said once it began.

Wendy turned to look at him kind of sourprised, she loved that movie, it seemed like a joke, how ridiculous and stupid this situation turned to be, like a fucking higschool movie show, but hey, it was a good movie, she had to give him that.

“Yeah, it’s a really good one,” she said to him.

“It’s one of my favourites”

She was not sleeping with him, again.

  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  


“Come on, you’re going to be fine

No, this sucked, this sucked ass. Not only he was the ‘new guy’ but there was literally no one else here than the team, the coach, and Stan. So this was bullshit, there was literally no one on the bleachers, no one came to see the track team practice, no one even tried to care about that fucking team, but no, of course he had to listen to Stan fucking stupid ass advice and do it, because he had no life, or self respect.

“There's no one here Stan” he hissed to him pointing at the empty bleachers “I’m the only asshole who came here with someone”  
  


Stan smiled at him, the guy had the audacity to actually smile at him, like the fucking pretty idiot he was. He thought Kyle was being dramatic, it would be good for him to be on the team.

“No, you are the only one here that has a friend that actually cares” he said confidently.

Lame, that was just the lamest thing he had ever heard in his life, most of those people didn’t even have friends, no one actually knew them, the only person there that was actually kind of ‘cool’ was Red, and she could be disturbing sometimes.

“That’s bullshit” he said, frowning at his friend.

And speaking of the devil, there she was wearing the team uniform, that for some reason was some really short shorts (Which if by any means he actually got in the team, he was going to fight to death to not wear them) and with her high ponytail, making her way towards them.

“Broflovski” she called after him. “Go do some stretching”

Stretching? He didn’t do that, there was no way he was going to do THAT, it was the most sexual thing he had ever seen people do, he was going to look ridiculous. He turned to look at her, not quite believing what she had just told him to do.

“You’re kidding me right?” Kyle asked, before turning to look back at his friend searching for support. “She is kidding me, right? Stan tell me this is a joke”

Red rolled her eyes, this has to be a joke, right? She never signed for this.

“Look, everyone has to wear them, it’s no big deal” she said, giving him a look.

Kyle was ready to protest, to make a scene, because believe him, he was ALWAYS ready to pull out a fight, well, almost always actually, because Stan had put a hand on his shoulder making him turn to look back at him, and stopping him from starting to fight with Red. His friend was giving him a comforting smile, fuck, he was fucked.

“Come on dude! It’s not that bad!” Stan told him.

Fuck Stan, fuck his smile, fuck his stupid puppie eyes, fuck this team. 

“Shut up Stan” he said, blushing a little because of how much power over him Stan had. “I’ll be back in a minute”  
  


Red made her way next to Stan, both of them watching how Kyle went to where the others guys were also stretching he was pissed off, and it was written all over his face, the guy hated it, he was burning the whole place down in his mind, and it showed.

“So, you convinced the pretty redhead to come,” Red said to him, not taking her eyes off his friend. 

Stan turned to look at her, with a funny look. She was soooo horny for him, she didn’t even try to hide it, and she was hot, she was a pretty girl actually, but apparently, she wasn’t Kyle's type, because the guy never made a move on her, like ever. And she had tried a lot, believe him, A LOT.

“Does he actually have to do that?” he asked kind of disturbed at how Red was staring at his friend with hungry eyes, and biting her lip.

She shrugged, 

“Not really.” Red said “But he has a nice ass” 

Stan felt kind of uncomfortable by her stament, he turned to look at Kyle for a moment, and- Well fuck, he did have a nice ass, but no, he was his friend, and he was a GUY, which thank you very much, but he wasn’t really intrested in dicks, well, maybe? No, nop, there was no way. He was not dubouting his heterosexuality by looking at his friend's ass, no, stop that, also, this was bad, this was not just a friend, this was KYLE, ok? His super best friend, so no, no, no way, never. 

He looked away, before anything else could happen, looking at the girl that was standing besides him.

“Red,” he said, making a face. “You disturb me”

She grinned, that wasn’t supposed to be a compliment.

“I know”

Ten seconds from that, the coach called them all to start taking their positions. Everyone was already lining up, Kyle turned to look at his friend as he got in position too. He threw Stan a nervous stare, he never did that, looked scared, or nervous, he was Kyle Broflovski, he was always secure, there was nothing that could scare him, so he did what best friends did. He smiled at him and gave him two thumbs up, he was going to be fine, he was sure he was going to be great. That was when the countdown began. 

Kyle could feel Stans eyes on him, he was going to do this, he was not going to make himself look like a fool, he was not going to end up last.

Then the whistle sounded loud and clear.

They ran, they all ran fast. Stan was looking impressed at them, everyone looked really concentrated, he could see how the muscles from their legs moved, how their chests filled with air. Stan thought he never seen Kyle as concentrated as he was in that moment, he had his eyes in an objective,

They started all almost in the same place, then after the first 10 seconds, he could see how the gap from one person to another started to get bigger. It was amazing, you could notice how hard they were trying from that distance, he never thought it would be like that, or that it was that interesting. Those people were fast. It was increible, Kyle was on what looked like fourth place, Red taking advantage by just a few centimeters, their guy in fifth place was not so far behind too. There were three more people behind them, he was doing good, like really good.

For two more minutes, they were in the same positions, the guy on the fifth place, seemed to take a little more advantage, but Kyle didn’t stop, neither did Red, They were near the finish line, so near, those people were fast, it was incredible.

Ten minutes away from the finish line, he saw Kyle close his eyes for a second and the way his lips turned into a thin line, while he frowned his eyes even more. Five seconds away from the finish line, he speeded up, taking the third place, and not far behind from the second, they were almost in the same place, just a little more, just a little.

He was about to, three minutes, away, only five centimeters away from each other.

Two minutes later, the other guy was losing speed, Kyle was getting near.

One second, just a little closer.

The whistle sounded loud and clear.

The same time, same fucking time. Both of them, only 17 minutes and 27 milliseconds.

He could see how the coach talked to his friend while he took a deep breath.

Kyle was nodding,

The coach had a hand on his shoulder, Red was smiling.

Kyle kept a straight face, and made his way towards Stan, taking a water bottle with him.

“So?”

“I’m in”

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  
  


It started because Kenny couldn’t stop thinking about what he could get his sister for his birthday, while Craig tried to make him think about the goddamn project. Not like they were behind, they were good, but please Kenny, for the love of god, stop. Also, because they were both really smart, that 1 hour after walking around the room, while he tried to see how many pencils he could balance on one finger, and two lemonades with way too much sugar and the other way too bitter, Craig face lighted up, like he had just discovered the secret of the universe, and in some way, he did, because he had just gotten the perfect idea for both of them to do great on the project, but also, to make Karen’s birthday present. 

“A lemon tree” he tells him out of the blue.

Kenny just turned to look at him confused, excuse me? He didn’t get what he meant by that, a lemon tree? What does that have to do with if he should sell his kidney or just clean floors to get money for a decent present.

“Yeah, man, they are pretty sick, but” he said not getting where all this was going “it’s not helping at the moment”

He should have expected it, he really should, not because he thougth Kenny wasn’t smart, but because he knew that he bursting out of nowhere ‘lemon trees’ like a fucking idiot didn’t really make sense, McCormick couldn’t read his thoughts, sometimes he wished he did, but then he remembered that he was still being hunted, every now and then, by the wii music theme.

It didn’t help that Kenny was looking at him like he was the one that was insane, when he was actually trying yo help, and yeah, maybe it was his fault for not actually using words.

“No” he started “you should get her a lemon tree” 

That was… a great idea actually, not only it meant that Karen could have all the fucking lemonade she wanted, because she also loved lemons, but it also meant the could make it part of the project, which was great, because that meant they would have actual experience and that meant, a good grade.

“Dude!” He started saying like realisation just slapped him in the face “that’s a great idea!”

Of course it was, it was his idea, duh, now the only thing they needed to do was do all the hard work, he hadn’t planted anything. since he was a kid but he guessed he still remembered something, 

“I can help you if you want,” he offered.

He would actually prefer to do it alone, not becase he thougth Kenny was dumb or anything, but he was used to it, and even if Kenny helped him with math, and was actually decent at video games, they never actually did something like this together, the project was one thing, Kenny would ask him if he should wite something down, and Craig would simply nod, shake his head, or ask him if he was stupid.

The last one, actually confused Kenny most of the time, because, was he stupid for adding it to the project? Or was he being stupid because he WASN’T adding it to the project? He just did what he thought it was right, and by far, Craig hasn’t really corrected him.

“Really? Dude this is fucking great!”

  
  
  


Craig should have known, he really should.

  
  
  


Once they approached his house, because there was no time to lose and the sooner they got shit over the sooner they could go back into playing video games, he kind of felt sorry for McCormick. He knew the guy was poor, that was not a secret, but seeing where he lived, HOW he lived, it kind of made him feel sick of his stomach. He got now why Karen was always at their house, the McCormicks residence was… a disaster, there was a hole, a literal whole on the living room wall. He could see through it.

To make things not better at all, Craig had taken some gardening tools from his house, which had made Kenny grin but he knew what was better for him, so he didn’t comment on it. But that was not the worst thing, the worst thing was that once they managed to reach Kenny's backyard, he was… surprised, to put it in a nice way. Of course, he didn’t really do nice, and he couldn’t actually control what came out of his mouth, so he just said what he thought out loud.

“Your garden sucks” he said looking around.

It was not a small place, it was actually pretty decent when it came to measures, but when it came to… the important stuff, it was not good. 

Not only the grass reached their knees, which wasn't supposed to happen, but there was also trash everywhere, like literally, everywhere, from alcohol bottles, and cans, to some bag of hot cheetos someone ate once, and a sock, like singular, just one. 

It didn’t meant it was impossible to work there, it was better than just pure cement and fucking, rocks or something, they could work there, but it was not going to be easy.

Kenny winced at his friend's comment.

“Do you think it will grow here?” 

McCormick stares at him waiting for an answer, he just ignores him and kicks an empty can of beer to the side.

“Not like this,” He answered. Kenny looked at all the trash, and he knew he was right. The dirt was dry, disgusting, and full of trash. The grass was long, and full of weeds. there were ants, and bugs everywhere. 

“Yeah, you're right” Kenny replied. He really wanted a lemon tree like the one Craig had. He loved the taste of the lemonade, and Karen did too, so it would be great to give her something she really liked.

He tries not to get hurt by the facts, his garden was trash, like lieral trash. He should have known that.

“You have a mowe?” Craig asks out of nowhere, still looking around the place, making plans on his head of how they were going to do this.

He looked at him confused.

“What?” 

Craig rolled his eyes, and looked exasperated at the other boy. “A lawn mower, do you have one?” He asked again, kind of annoyed.

“Uh, yeah, I think so? It’s kind of old, but still works” Kenny answered still not getting where this was going.

“Well, go get it and bring some trash bags too. I’ll start picking up the trash” Craig said, already moving towards the grass and picking up some of the beer cans that were on the grass. 

Kenny stood still looking at Craig as if he just told him the secrets of the universe. Craig was picking up his trash, he was in his house, his garden, and he was fucking picking up the trash so he could plant a fucking lemon tree. 

He must have stood there looking at him for at least ten seconds, before Craig turned around with a bunch of trash in his hands. He looked at Kenny annoyed.

“Well? Are you going to help me plant the fucking tree or you are just going to stand there looking stupid?” That was what snapped him out of it. 

That’s how the plan “Karen’s birthday present + Biology project” began. 

From picking up the trash from the ground, Craig almost dying because ‘holy shit that is a big ass spider’ and Kenny finding things like ‘Hey! I haven’t seen this baseball bat in forever’, to Kenny having to move the mower while Craig sat on the side drinking lemonade from a straw, while giving him subs up, not even caring to fake a smile or pretending to do any work. 

Once the grass was short again, and there were three trash bags, they had to face another problem, a really big problem actually, the dirt was dry, like Sahara desert dry, and that was kind of a problem.

The plan was easy, take the two buckets, fill them with water, and do that for a while until the dirt stopped looking like that, and maybe keep doing that for a while because if they didn't it would be impossible for the tree to grow. Then again, the plan was easy, it really was, but they were Craig and Kenny, so it wasn’t a surprise when not even twenty minutes in, they were both soaking wet from hair to toes, and laughing their asses off. 

After that disaster, the worst part came in, which was bugs. Neither of them was actually really scared of bugs, not even spiders, roaches or… that disgusting thing that was under a rock, they decided to just not touch it, just in case it was dangerous ‘Holy shit what was that?’ ‘I don’t know, but don’t fucking touch it’. Craig had brought some stuff for that, mostl for ants, but they could also be used for other bugs. Everything was going fine, until they started applying it in different places where they saw that a bunch of ants were coming from, only to make a mess because apparently, there were not only ants living there, but there was also an insanely amount of spiders and roaches and EVERYTHING, that decided to come out from that hole at the same time, which made both of them run inside scared of dying, and Kenny to scream in not a very manly way.

It was fine, they just kept on doing that for a while, until the sun started to come down, and it was time for Craig to go home. 

They started packing, tired, from cutting the grass, throwing water at each other, and running away from deadly bugs.

“So, we should probably do that again on Wednesday or something,” Craig said while throwing his stuff on the back of his mom's car.

Kenny noded, that was great, like awesome really, his backyard was looking nice and fresh, it didn’t have trash on it anymore, it was looking better than ever, 

“Sure, hey thank you for this” He said honestly.

Craig turned to look at him.

He doesn’t say anything for a second, thank you? This was something he shouldn’t really be thanking him for, it was his sister's birthday, it was the least he could do. Rationaly, he would say something like, ‘oh, don’t worry about it dude’ that was the thing he should be saying. But he couldn’t. 

Kenny was looking at him like he was his hero, he just made his garden look nice, he was supposed to be the real superhero, hello? Mysterion? What the fuck was this alernative reality he had just gotten into. Also, it was unfair, because, let’s face it, McCormick was cute, no, forget that, he was gorgeous, beautiful, so this was just unfair. He couldn’t just do THAT and expect Craig to be like, yeah, cool. Not that he actually liked the guy, he was just attracted to him, not like in love or anything. He was a hot guy that just happened to be his friend. So sue him if he couldn’t just keep it in his pants, he was a heatly sixteen year old, and Kenny was looking hot right now.

“Sure” He wanted to kick himself in the face for that stupid response.

Thank god for Kenny being good enough to not point out how red his ears got and his lack of vocabulary at that moment.

“Hey, can you do me a favour?” Kenny asked. him.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“Can you drop me off somewhere?”

  
  


__________________________________________

  
  
  
  


“Hey”

Cartman wasn’t a pussy, he really wasn't. He had faced Satan himself when he was a child, but it was 9 pm, it was dark outside, he had just decided that he was sleeping early that night, because he was still mad at his shitfaces best friend.

But there was no way in hell he could have been expecting to hear someone knock on his window, just to turn around and see Kenny smiling like a psycho, just there, how did he even manage to get there? That was the scariest shit he had ever seen in his life, his best friend was a maniac, was he trying to give him a heart attack? That was so not cool, not cool at all, he was just not ready for it. And most important he did not squealed at that, he did not.

He should have pulled the curtains down and ignored him, because it was not fair for him to start laughing, but his neighbours were probably going to wake up, and start complaining again, and he had already had enough problems with them, so he really wasn’t in the mood to egg someone else's house.

Even despite being mad at him he opened his window, not really wanting him to go inside.

“What the actual fuck, Kenny, I have a fuckin door, you know?” Cartman asked, frowning at him.

Kenny gave him a smug look, that fucking asshole.

“Would you have let me in?” he asked, smiling like an idiot.

It was an easy answer, no, want the longer answer? definitely no, he was mad at him, pissed off, he didn’t want to see him, so, why, why did he thought it would be a good idea to come to his window? No one knew, that was just a mystery that was hanging out on Kenny’s fucked up mind.

Anyway, he did step aside and turned his back on him, still frowning, but at least not looking at him, so Kenny could come in. But he was still mad, that didn’t mean shit

“No? That’s why you don’t go through people's windows, you poor, dumb fuck!” 

There was a second of silence between them, Cartman, was expecting Kenny to come with an stupid excuse or to start begging for forgiveness, because, he had LIED, so he needed to persih.

Kenny, on the other hand, he was thinking on how to tell him in the best way possible that he, was in fact, wrong, he was not fucking Craig, he was not dating Craig, and even if he did, which, he wasn’t, he shouldn’t really HAVE to tell anyone about it if he didn’t feel like it, let alone about him being a friend, a fucking FRIEND.

But Cartman was Cartman, and he didn’t respect privacity.

“You think I’m fucking Craig” he said.

It was not a question, it was a fact, and there was only one way he could have known that.  
  


“Wendy just can’t keep her pretty mouth shut” he said, turning back to look at him. The fucking asshole was grinning at him “What?”

Kenny was grinning like a little kid that heard someone say ‘dick’ or had seen the number ‘69’ somewhere.

“You think her mouth is pretty '' he said, still smiling.

This has to be a joke, how dumb could Kenny be, like seriously, didn’t he came to apologise or something? Because he was doing an awful job at it, he didn’t need him to pick on him about him and Wendy. It was like he heard just what he wanted to hear. The fucking bitch.

“Oh my god Kenny, shut the fuck up” he pinched the bride of his nose, he couldn’t believe how dumb his friend was.

Of course, Kenny didn’t shut up, he just started moving his head to both sides, while smiling like an idiot.

“You looove her” he singed.

That was it, Kenny was the peak of stupidity in this world, he couldn’t believe how dumb he was being. 

But it was a lie, he was trying hard not to smile, he may be a poor, dumb fuck, but he was his best friend after all, and he had agreeded to this kind of things a long time ago. 

“Kenny, I swear to god, I’m going to shove a stick up your ass” he said bitterly still not believeing how dumb Kenny was, he loved that stupid idiot, but he could really get on his nerves sometimes.

And he seemed to keep going.

“You didn’t deny it!” he said pointing directly at him “Got you!”

He said it like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world, Eric hasn’t really been discreet about this situation, he had a sign on him that said ‘I LIKE WENDY’ but Kenny was right. Even if he was pretty sure that almost everyone knew he liked her, Kenny was right, he did actually love her. But fuck sentimental shit. 

Anyway, he was not here to talk about his stupid and gay feelings about Wendy, he was here because Kenny was a fucking liar, and he needed to beg for forgivenes. He needed to perish.

“If you were trying to apologise you’re doing a shit ass job” he said sitting down on his bed.

In another scenario, Kenny would have laughed, it was almost ridiculous, because Cartman was mad, like really mad, he was frowning and everything, but the guy was in his fucking pijamas, and it was hilarious, but he knew this was serious business, so he needed to keep it to himself.

He took a deep breath, this was going to be something.

“I’m not here to aplogise” he said taking a step foward in his room “I’m here to tell you that I’m not fucking Craig”  
  


Cartman snorted while rolling his eyes.

“Sure”

He didn’t believe him, this has to be a joke.

“Dude, for real I’m not!” he said, starting to get frustrated “Look, have I ever lied to you?”

And maybe it was because of Cartman’s weird trust issues, but no, he in fact didn’t believe him, he was not sure.

“There’s always a first time Kenny”  
  


Kenny would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt, Cartman couldn’t even look at him, but it was unfair, he really didn’t, he never lied to his friend, he knew how much Cartman hated liars, and the guy also knew all his secret, they trusted each other, they always told each other everything. 

And maybe that was way some kind of ‘Kyle and Stan’ gay bullshit kind of thing, but it was true, they judged together, they gossiped toghether, they were best friends! 

“Well I’m not lying,” Kenny said, trying to get him to finally believe him. “I’m just his friend, and I didn’t told you, because then you would go all asshole on him”

Cartman turned to look at him, he was still mad, but this time for another reason, he got that Craig and Kenny were just friends, but he still should have told him about it! And yeah, he was Eric-fucking-Cartman, of course he was going to make fun of him, this was a one time oportunity and he was not going to let it go that easily, plus it would make Kenny mad, and right now, he deserved it.

“Well, of course you shit face” he started explaining “Do you seriously expect me to let go that easily and opportunity to make fun of the guy?” it was a question, but he wasn’t really waiting for an answer. “I’ve got a pass now!”

This was exactly why he didn’t want him to know, he was an asshole! And if he did something to Craig everything would go to hell.

“No, you don't,” he said to him. “Look, please, don’t be an asshole about it”  
  


Cartman smirked, he had him where he wanted him, now Kenny would do anything to stop it. It was what he deserved, for making him mad for no reason. He didn’t really mind Kenny not telling him he was friends with Craig, that wasn’t keeping a secret, that was keeping a friend safe from him. But he had honestly thought he was dating or fucking him, which he was not going to forgive, also, this was Craig, come one.

“You’re making it harder to resist, Kenny” Eric said while a creepy smile appeared on his face.

Shit, he was fucked, Kenny knew that, Cartman was going to make him beg. That fucking asshole.  
  


“Please dude, I’ll even” he tried to make an offer, but he didn’t have anything “I don’t know, what do I have to do for you to not do that?”

Yes, that’s what Cartman had been waiting for. He acted like he was thinking really hard for something Kenny could do to not do anything bad.

“I would ask for money” he said looking at the cealing with an inocnet look, before turning his eyes back at him with an evil stare “But you’re poor as fuck, so” he needed to remind him that, he knew what he wanted from Kenny, and it wasn’t money “You have to promise me you will never lie to me”

Kenny stood up straighter while rising a hand towards his heart, and smiling like a little kid.

“Promise” he said happily.

Well, that was easy, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would-

“And” well, guess he wasn’t over, “you have to run naked for the whole street on friday”

What?

“What?” he had to be kidding, right? “Dude!” 

And he was smirking, that motherfucker.

“A deal is a deal, Kenny”

“I already did it once!” Kenny explained trying to get away from this situation.

Of course Cartman was not going to let this go away that easily, if he wanted him to stay in his place, there needed to be something that he could get, and as fun as Kenny doing his homework for a week would be, there was no better satisfaction than seeing his friend running naked around a place while everyone looked. This was going to be awesome.

“So? I want you to do it again” Cartman explained, he knew that, but it had been such a great experience, and he wanted to repeat it again. 

He might be an asshole, and Kenny might be mad at him too, but he knew him better than anyone, and if he was here so late, it meant that he also didn’t want to go home, Karen must be at someone's house because there was no way Kenny would leave her alone. So because he knew him so well, because, well, best friends, duh, he moved to the other side of the bed making room for another person to join him. “Also, bring those pillows over there, I won’t let you take them all”  
  


Was he being for real? He groaned but obeyed, grabbing the pillows that were on a chair from his room, and before making his way next to his friend. 

They were used to sleeping in the same bed, it was never weird, it was a best friend kind of thing, more like brothers, but they were never going to admit that to each other.

“Fine” he said lying down next to him “Deal”

Eric smiled, he always got what he wanted.

“Great,” he said before frowning at the ceiling, where both of them were looking at “Now serious business” Kenny was paying attention. “What do you know about Wendy?”

Now it was Kenny’s turn to frown, Wendy? What was it with her? He hadn’t noticed anything different, they were the same as always, she wasn’t doing anything suspicious except that she kept giving Eric glances every now and then, but that was mostly because of how things were now. He knew neither of them noticed, because they were two oblivious idiots, but he could see how bad they were pinning for each other. Kenny didn’t understand why they did it, if both of them were aware about each other's feelings. But Cartman asking him this, may be the reason.

“I don’t know, the usual I guess” he said honestly, he realised that there was some gossip he didn’t know about so he turned on his arm to look at his friend with an eager smile “Why, what do you know?” 

Cartman would have laughed at Kenny’s stupid reaction, but tihs was serious bussiness, this was Wendy. And he was sure there was something wrong, something she wasn’t telling them, him.

“I’m not sure” he said still looking at the ceiling, ignoring Kenny’s stare “But I think she might be hiding something”

“You think so?”

“Yeah”

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset  
> But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"  
> And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me  
> Before this ends up as another memory  
> Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I'm back

Craig started noticing stuff.

During the week, Craig had noticed that Kenny was acting kind of strange, not like normally strange where he would pass him a note that would say something like ‘DID U KNOW DOLPHINS GET HIGH?’, no he was acting a lot weirder than usual, he looked tense, when they were at school at least, and Craig wasn’t stupid, he noticed. He noticed Cartman smiling at Kenny, and the way the guy would start to look around the room desperately, he thought he may be blackmailing him, but he wasn’t… scared, or acted like he wasn’t at least. It was almost like he was being chased, and so, he had stopped passing notes as usual during classes. He stopped throwing glances at him, he stopped greeting him when they saw each other at school, he even stopped waiting for him outside school to walk to his house together. 

What was even more weird, was that he kept on texting him like nothing happened, he kept on going to his house, he kept on telling him weird anecdotes, he kept on telling jokes, and all that stuff, he even waited on the other block from school to actually walk home together. So what the fuck was going on?

He didn’t want to be an asshole and start assuming stuff, the past three weeks, he had shown him he was a good person, hell, he even considered him a friend. But this felt… like he was getting bored of him. And that meant a lot of things, from starting to get pissed off at random times from the day when he remembered Kenny’s actions, and wanting to punch Kenny, Ruby, and himself in the face, because, what if his sister had been right all along? What if he should have actually listened to her this time? This was going to fuck him over so much.

On Tuesday was when he first noticed that he was not sending him funny looks anymore, on Wednesday, he noticed he wasn’t waiting for him outside, and he had stopped talking to him during recess, on Thursday, he noticed the way Cartman was looking at him. He wasn’t in the mood for McCormick that day, he was pissed off, if there was something that was going on, a prank, a joke, he was being a part of, then he didn’t want to know shit about McCormick.

So when he got out of school, and noticed that Kenny was nowhere to be seen, he was hoping that the guy had finally gone to his OWN house, but of course, he didn’t. Like the past days, he was just on the other block, waiting for him with a smile, he wanted to punch him. 

Was he being used for a stupid project?

To get shelter?

What the fuck was going on?

When he reached Kenny’s side, he decided to just ignore him, because maybe that way he would get the clue that he wasn’t going to play that stupid little game of his, and just go away. Of course, he was wrong, because Kenny was talking, Kenny was fucking talking to him, like everything was fine, like everything was normal, which, it was not. He was mad, angry, and the guy still pretended that everything was ok. 

He decided to not say anything, but Kenny just didn’t shut up, and in another time, he would have listened, maybe snorted a few times, and probably add something, he liked hearing McCormick talk, but now, oh boy, now he just wanted to throw a rock at his face, because he just didn’t shut up. He didn’t say anything.

It wasn’t until they reached his door, when he decided to turn around and actually face the guy. He wasn’t going to let a liar into his house, oh no, of course not.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

Hilarious, that's the perfect word he would use to describe Kenny's face, he looked shocked, like he was just not expecting that, and that was what made Craig even more mad, did he honestly think he wouldn't notice? How dumb did he think he was? 

“What?” Kenny asked, concerned.

Craig wanted to laugh, to just fucking brust out laughing, Oh, what a good actor Kenny was, he would even have let it go just because of the show Kenny was doing. But he didn’t. He stood taller than him, he had death in his eyes, because he would not tolerate another betrayal, let alone one that came along with a twisted joke or prank that would probably come from Cartman.

“You think I’m fucking stupid Kenny?” And it was the first time he had actually called him by his name.

It had always been McCorcmik, dude, idiot, and stuff like that, it was such a pity that this time came in bad terms, but he wasn’t going to let himself get sad about that stupid shit when Kenny was infront him, acting all inocent and dumb.

“I don’t, what the fuck, dude?” Kenny asked, Craig would almost have believed he didn’t know what was going on , if it wasn’t because he had all the facts lying in front of him,

“If you think you, and your stupid friend can make me part of your stupid prank, then you’r wrong” He was vibrating with rage, he hated him, he wanted him gone.

“Dude, Craig, there is no prank going on” Kenny tried to explain to him with scared eyes.

This was the funniest thing Craig had ever experience in his life, he wanted to cry, he really did, he wanted to cry because of how mad he was, of how much hated Kenny McCormick, he wanted to cry because he hated this he hated this act, he wanted to cry because he was so filled with rage. 

Only that it wasn’t true, he did want to cry, but it wasn’t because he was mad. He couldn’t just bear with the fact that he had let himself be, with someone and then this shit happened. He didn’t want to feel this way, he had spent so much time, not feeling, that now that this happened, he felt like feelings were all around.

Maybe he had a couple expectations about this friendship situation, maybe actually invite him over to his dad's house sometime, maybe hang out outside more often, maybe actually talk to him at school, but of course, that wouldn’t be happening any time soon.

“Sure McCormick” he said laughing bitterly at him “Go fuck yourself dude”

Kenny was about to protest, but it was late, Craig had already made his way inside his house.

Feeling more thankful than ever that his mom was working until late that day, because her coworker decided to get drunk on a wednesday night, only to end up intoxicated and having to end up in a hospital, while they pumped the alcohol out of their stomach, and for his stupid and dammed sister to be at Ike’s house with Karen doing god know what, Craig made his way to his room throwing his backpak somewhere on the floor.

He felt like shit, he had forgotten how it felt to lose a friend, it hurted like shit, he wanted to cry, he didn’t though, if he didn't do it when he lost Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, then he wasn’t going to do it for that piece of shit. He needed an actual friend, his only friend. Stripe.

The poor little guy was old, like really old, Craig tried not to think about it, he wasn’t ready to lose him too, he thought he may never be. It was that little thing in his life that always stayed, sometimes he wondered if it was only because there was literally no way for him to go away, because, well guinea pig, duh, but he wondered if he ever decided to let him free, would he try to go back home? Would he tell the other guineas pigs about the awesome boring life he had with him? It was dumb, because he was just a guinea pig, but a guy could dream.

Craig decided that it was time to lie down on his bed, while he petted Stripe, who was lying on his lap.

At that moment, astronaut Craig was floating in space, but there were no stars, there were just the moon, the planets, and Stripe with an astronaut suit, next to him. It was lonely there, the stars were gone, the moon seemed far away, he felt like he was slowly drifting away towards the darkness of space. Those colorful galaxies that would usually make him smile at just the thought of him being able to actually see them, they were just grey, they didn’t shine anymore, he was just floating there, looking around. At least Stripe was there with him.

  
  


Ah shit, he missed having a friend.

  
  


____________________________________________

  
  


“Because you are the one that’s always messing things up!”

“At least I care and try to do something about it!”

Ah, home, sweet home. There was nothing more delightful than coming home, from a long day of learning only to hear your parents fighting in the kitchen, again.

Stan sighed as he closed the door behind, yeah, nothing was different. He was used to the sharpness on his father’s voice, and the annoyance on his mother’s. Randy and Sharon, Sharon and Randy, best couples ever, am I right? Sometimes he would wonder why they didn’t just divorced, what was stopping them, he wished he was Shelly at this moments, she was away from home, doing god’s knows what, or who, maybe she was stressed out because of the exams, because, collage, duh, but he was sure that was better than hearing his parents fight, all damn day. 

Of course, because he was used to this, he just ignored the screams, and made his way up his room. It had his pros and cons, the pros, was that when they started this ‘not-getting-along’ bullshit they had going on, they didn’t pay much attention to him, which meant coming home late, not asking him question he didn’t to answer, and not really caring about bad grades. The cons were the shouting, the fights, them not really noticing that they have a son actually living there with them. 

There was also the fact that he was a teenage boy, and his emotions went from feeling like shit, and wanting all of that to just stop, to not caring at all, he guessed that when you grow up, you stop caring about things, at least Shelly seemed indifferent most of the time. 

“The only reason I don’t care, it’s because there’s no fixing on this!” 

Huh, Randy must have bringed Sharon flowers, because he may have done something stupid. Again. He rolled his eyes while he entered his room. This sucked ass, why couldn't there be just one day without this kind of bullshit? He was growing more and more tired of it, he just wanted to come back home, and not hear them fight, he just wanted some silence. But of course, that didn’t happen.

“Oh, don’t you dare play the victim!”

So they were at that part of the argument, huh, he expected the ‘Why can’t you just relax?’ followed by the ‘Don’t tell me to relax!’ but they had skipped that part of the argument, he wondered when they would start yelling at each other about how miserable they were, god, he was sure that if he ever got married to a girl or a boy he would rather die than end up being like this. Hold on- did he just? No, he didn’t, did he? No, he didn’t. 

Stan was a teenanger, ok? He was a healthy teenage boy that ate too much, had dealt with acne at the time, and he had hormones, and that was perfectly normal. It started off as pure curiosity, he swears. It had been one of those… lonely nights, to put it in a nice way, when he decided to put on a video. It started normal, just a guy, a girl, naked, you know, just casual porn, everything was normal. Then, another guy appeared on the video, so Stan’s first thought was ‘oh, he is going to fuck the chick too’ because that was something that happened at porn, but then, the strangest thing happened, because the guy was suddenly ALSO kissing the other dude, he wasn’t expecting that, like, at all. He didn’t really feel uncomfortable with it, so he just kept on watching, then, the two dudes where suddenly, you know, touching each other, while the girl touched herself. And that was when he noticed the weirdest thing, he was still hard, like really hard, he hadn’t stopped jerking off, neither watching. 

Of course it didn’t mean anything when he came unfairly quickly on his hand. 

“The victim? The fucking victim?!”

Also, because Stan was a teenager, and sexuality was only a chill subject when it came to everyone BUT him, so he did what a normal, and healthy teenager would do, ignore it. Not that he thought that ignoring it, it would go away, because he may be dumb, but he wasn’t that dumb, and maybe, just maybe, he ignored to a certain limit. He didn’t mind thinking about it when he was alone and horny in his room, but there was no way he was going to think about it when he was alone in his room, not horny at all.

“Yeah! That’s what you always do!”

Like now, he wasn’t lying in his bed thinking about it, no, of course, it wasn’t like he just couldn’t stop thinking, no, he was just playing Animal Crossing, trying to ignore how loud his parents were getting down the kitchen, and he was, by any means, thinking about men, nop, no men, guy, dude, or dick over here, just a very straight boy living a straight life. It wasn’t like he didn't like girls, he did, he really did, he was sure of it. But he also… felt interested in this new thing he had found out about himself.

“The only victim I am is of this marriage!”

Ouch, he winced, that even hurted him. He was hoping they would finally get to the part when his mom yelled at him to go sleep on the couch… again, like he hadn’t been doing that for like, a week or something, 

He knows no one is watching him, he is literally alone in his room, but as soon as he heard the front door of his house open and then proceed to be closed with way more force than necessary, he winced, he tried to keep it cool, like he needed to convince himself like he wasn’t worried or sad about it. 

“Hi” Sharon said, peeking through the door. “Um, your- er- your dad won’t be joining us for dinner today, sweetheart”

Stan could laugh, like literally laugh, he didn’t though, she was telling him that, like he hadn’t listened to the entire fight since he got there. And of course, because there were things that were better if he ignored them, he just nodded and pretended to not know why that exactly happened, you know? He was acting, he was an actor, someone gave him an oscar.

  
  


________________________________________

  
  
  


“Just avoid him, _Kenny_ , Cartman won’t bother him if you ignore him, _Kenny_ , it’s just for a while, _Kenny_ , it’s not like he is going to notice, **_KENNY_ **”

“I’m sorry, ok?!” Wendy shouted at him from her seat

Kenny was pissed off, he had the right to be, he had all the right in the world to be, he was in Eric cars getting ready to run around the street naked so Cartman wouldn’t pick on Craig, only for him to get mad at him for the same reason he been trying to get him to not be mad at him, so yeah, he had every right to be mad. Wendy was the one that had the amazing idea to try to avoid him so he was safe from Cartman's stupid behivour. It didn’t go well.

He tried to tell him, he texted him like a hundredth time, he even tried passing some notes at school, but the guy just ignored him, or scowled at him, so things had been great as you can see. He wanted to explain himself, to make him understand, but Craig just didn’t want to.

Wendy was also pissed off, not only because Kenny wouldn’t stop complaning about how stupid her idea of trying to protect his new friend was, but because also, she had been expecting Cartman to make a move on her, but no, he had been the entire week talking about how great it would be to see Kenny run naked around the street, so yay! This week had been the best for both of them.

“Stop whining and get naked” Cartman said from the front seat.

Kenny rolled his eyes before starting to take off his parka., he was going to have to run naked around the street for nothing now, he had spent both thursday and this morning trying to get Craig to listen to him, but no, of course that didn’t happen, and of course Cartman hadn’t stopped bothering him the entire week telling him that he had to do it, or else, he would start doing some bullshit, and even if Craig was still mad at him, he didn’t want Cartman to start making fun of him.

“I swear to god, I fucking hate you so much” he said sill getting his clothes off.

Both of his friends were on the front seat, looking right ahead so he had a little bit of privacy while getting naked on the back, he knew Cartman was smilling, that fucking bastard. Wendy on the other hand, she looked pissed, he didn’t know what exactly she was mad about, no one dragged her here, she came on her own will. 

“Hate me all you want, but get naked already”

Eric was excited, he had been waiting for this moment since Monday night when the guy had come through his window, he hadn’t stopped talking about it since that day.

“There” Kenny was completely naked now “tell me where do you want me to stop” 

“Kenny, if it was for me, you wouldn’t stop until you get to Canada” Cartman said still not looking back at him “but you can stop at school” 

Wendy rolled her eyes, she needed to do something about this, not about Kenny running naked on the street, but of his and Craig's situation, she knew it was her fault, she was the one that gave him the idea of avoiding him until this was over. And that didn’t go well, at all.

“You know what?” she said once an idea came to her mind “I’ll catch you guys later, there's something I need to do first”.

Wendy got out of the car, not really expecting an answer, before she started making her way towards Craig house.

“What’s her problem?” Cartman asked, confused at her reaction.

Kenny just shrugged while he covered his dick and balls with both of his hands, shit it was cold outside, this was just torture, extorcion, a fucking dissaster. He didn’t really care about what Wendy was doing, he was busy thinking about how much he was going to hate this.

“I don’t know dude, just tell me where to go”

  
  


_________________________________________

  
  
  


When someone knocked on the front door, didn’t know what he was expecting, no one ever knocked on his door, no one came to visit his house, also his mom was still at work, so it wasn’t for her. He was sure Ruby wasn’t expecting no one either, he thought it may be Kenny still trying to talk to him, so he was ready to start throwing punches when he opened the door.

What he was not expecting either was to find Wendy Testaburger standing on his door, frowning like he had done something to her, which, he didn’t, ok? He didn’t. 

For a second, they were just looking at each other, he was expecting her to say something, and she was just glaring at him. Just as he was about to ask her what the fuck was she doing at his house, she decided to speak

“You’re an asshole”

Ok, now, that was completely uncalled for, she came to his house and the first thing she did was call him an asshole? Now he understood why Cartman liked her so much, she was just as much of a little shit as he was. Of course he wasn’t going to just keep standing there so she could insult him, on his own house! What the fuck was that about, he tried to close his door, but she stopped him by putting his foot on the way.

“Listen, the only reason Kenny started avoiding you was because I told him to do it” she started saying “Cartman was threatening him telling him he was going to be an asshole to you”

That was… that was something, Craig rolled his eyes, before finally opening the door, he wasn’t going to admit that he was interested in what she was telling him, because she may be part of the prank Cartman and Kenny were trying to pull on him, but he asked her anyway.

“Why should I believe you?” he asked, frowning at her.

Wendy sighed, good question. Craig didn’t really know her, so why, why would he believe her? Well it was simply because she needed to, because she told him to. It was that simple. Of course, he wouldn’t hear her just because of that, so she opted for another reason.

“Because both of us know him” she said honestly with her eyes on his trying to show him that she was telling the truth “Kenny wouldn’t do anything like this if it wasn’t for Cartman” he was still frowning at her, but at least he was listening. “Eric promised him he wouldn’t be bothering you, in exchange of him doing something stupid”

It didn’t sound… impossible, like it was something that Cartman would totally do. 

It also kind of made him feel kind of guilty about the way he treated Kenny, but he wasn’t going to admit that, at least not to her. He had been a little shit to him, like a real piece of shit.

But he was also curious about what the fuck did Cartman made Kenny do, what was Kenny capable of doing to protect him? What was the stupid thing Cartman had made Kenny do, just so he wouldn’t bother him? So he asked.

“Stupid like what?”

She was about to answer, to tell him the truth, it turned out she really didn’t need to. 

At that exact moment, right behind her, a blonde guy passed by, running while covering his dick with both hands, while another guy on a car that was right behind him started honking. Craig didn’t need to look twice to see those were Kenny and Cartman. 

Kenny looked pissed off, and the asshole he called friend was laughing loudly as he kept on driving right behind him. Craig shifted a little at that sight, so this is what Cartman had made Kenny do.

“Stupid like that” Wendy said still not looking back.

She didn’t even seem amused by that, it wasn’t the first time Kenny had done that, and thank you very much, but she really didn’t want to see her best friend naked, again. She did notice that Craig’s brow twiched a little at the sight of the two boys.

“Huh” That’s the only thing he could manage to get out.

Wendy shook her head a little, she hated her friends, but she hated herself more right now. She was the one that caused him to get mad at Kenny. 

She was also the one that hurted Kenny by doing so. She knew Kenny would never admit it, because he was, well, Kenny, and that meant he never wanted to bother people with his problems or how he felt, but she did notice how he looked at his phone when texting Craig trying to get him to talk to him, he noticed how sad he looked when he looked at his seat and noticed that the guy was not looking at him. It broke her heart to see him so sad.

“Look, It was my fault,” she said looking down. “So don’t be mad at him, he was just trying to protect you”

“Ok,” Craig said.

“And I know that it wasn’t the best way to do it but-” wait a second. “Wait, what?”  
  


Craig rolled his eyes, look, he was also guilty of Kenny having to run naked on the street, and he may be an asshole, but he wasn’t THAT much of an asshole, but he liked Kenny, he was his friend. And she was right, they both knew Kenny, and the guy was too good for his own good, he may have stupid ideas, and he may be caothic, but he was either caothic good or neutral caothic, Cartman was the one that was evil caothic. Kenny was the one that would have an idea that would only make himself look bad, or if it was something dangerous he was always the one that offered to do it. Cartman was the one that TOLD Kenny to do it,

Kenny was also doing that to protect him, even when he was ignoring him. So he kind of felt bad for the guy.

“I said it was ok,” he said, getting annoyed.

She knew that Kenny had told her that Craig wasn’t that much of an asshole, and would be lying if she said that she actually believed him, because to be honest, no, she didn’t.

It was weird, like really, really weird, she didn’t talk to Craig, so this kind of interaction was actually kind of unsetting for her.  
  


“Like that?” she asked, raising a curious brow.  
  


It always surprised him how people viewed him, like, what else did she want him to say, did she honestly expect him to make her beg on her knees or something? He was literally a teenage boy, not the son of satan, yeah, he was bitter and a little bitch when he wanted to, but like, he wasn’t THAT bad.

“Do you want me to cry or something?” he asked, keeping a straight face, because, for real, what did she expect?

Clearly not _that,_ because she stayed silent for a second, staring at him with wide eyes, before she blinked three times almost as if she just had snapped of her epiphany

“No, I just-” she didn’t know what to say really. “Forget it”

After that, unusual exchange of words, that he wasn’t looking forward to have ever, again, like, _ever_ , and also having witnessed Kenny running naked down the street while Cartman followed him from behind with his car while laughing like a maniac, he really felt like lying down, for a while, a long while, like a forever kind of while.

He was about to close the door, to finally never see her face ever again, when he stopped making Wendy look confused at him.

Of course, because he may be an asshole, but at least Kenny made him be less of an asshole, he needed to do something first

“Where’s he going to stop running?” he asked her, trying to keep it cool and not sounding awkward at all.

He was trying, ok? But the way Wendy smiled at him, like she knew exactly what was going on, did not help much.

“School” she said, still smiling. Wendy turned around to leave, making Craig feel relieved, because he didn’t want to see her like, ever again, when she turned around looking like she forgot something. “Oh, and bring him some clothes” 

“Ok” he said as she started to turn away, but he needed to make sure of something first “Hey”

“Yeah?”  
  


“Never speak to me again”

“Don’t worry, I wasn't planning on it”

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“Alright, alright, hand me my…”

He wasn’t there, he fucking wasn’t

“Fuck!” 

He had been running for twenty minutes, twenty fucking minutes, naked, compleatly fucking naked, and if that wasn’t bad enough, fucking Cartman had left some time while he was running. His clothes were in the car, in the car where Cartman was, that it was not here. Because, he fucking left, the guy fucking left him, and so he was standing naked right in front of the school. That stupid fat motherfucker had stolen his clothes, what was he suppose to do now? He was on his own, he didn’t even have his phone!

“Fuck, fuck, fucking fatass bitch!” Kenny started screaming still covering his junk “Disturbed, fucking piece of shit bastard!”

Trembling, because of the cold weather, he was mad, he knew he would laugh it off after a while, but right now, he felt like he wanted to set Cartman's car on fire, with him inside of it. 

“Need some help?” a voice asked from behind him.

He turned around, confused and also kind of scared, because he was not expecting that, also he was naked, like completely naked, trembling, and the person that had asked him that, was behind him.Which meant they were looking at his ass, not that he had an ugly ass, because it was not, his butt was perfectly nice, but what if it was a creep?

Of course, when he turned around, there was no creep standing there, it was just Craig standing there, lying on his mom’s car while holding a pile of clothes

“What?” he said sourprised “Oh my god, what the fuck, dude?”

Craig shrugered like this was normal, while Kenny made his way in front of him, stil covering himself.

Because, yeah, it might not be a creep, but he wasn’t just going to go around showing his dick to everyone.

“Figure you could use some clothes,” he said with a smug look on his face.

Thank god for Craig, sudden aparicion, because the guy had clothes, like, actual clean and warm clothes.

“Oh my god, Craig” he said while taking one hand off his junk, trying to grab some of whatever the fuck was that his friend had there which made Craig to make a face “Give me it, give me it”

Craig does hand him the clothes he had bringed for him, he was expecting for Kenny to like, ask him if he could change inside the car, like a normal person would do, but that was not the case, because Kenny was naked, like not hand covering, not nothing. 

He could feel his entire face getting red already so he decided to just look away, because there was a naked dude in front of him, more specific, Kenny, which made the situation worst, because it was oddly uncomfortable enough that there was a naked person in front of him, but it was also a hot person. But he was not admitting that.

Of course, Kenny didn’t notice, because he was too busy getting some pants on, and trying to get dressed as fast as possible, because he was pretty sure he was going to catch a cold sooner or later, Once, he finished getting some pants on (finally) he looked at Craig, the guy wasn’t looking at him, which he felt glad because at least he knew about respect and looked away when a friend was completely naked.

He was curious, how did he get here? Why did he know about this, how? And also why did he come to help him, wasn’t he mad?

“So… you’re not angry anymore?” he asked cautiously as he started to put on an old shirt that Craig had given him.

This time, Craig looked at him not very amused, he was here wasn’t he? 

“What do you think?” Craig said rising one of his eyebrows while crossing his arms,

Kenny cringed at that, like actually cringed which only made Craig roll his eyes. He didn’t really know, ok? He was weird, yesterday he basically told him to ‘fuck off’, and now he was here, helping him with this whole running naked situation.

“I hope not,” he said, still unsure about what to say.

Craig frowned at that.

He knew he was the one that was wrong, but hey, he had his reasons. They stood there, looking at each other awkwardly, not knowing what they were supposed to do now, should they like, hug or some bullshit? Were they ok now? It was after a few seconds of really really uncomfortable silence when Craig decided that maybe he should explain himself.

“Wendy told me” wasn’t much of an explanation, but it was enough.

It kind of surprised Kenny to be honest, he knew he had been kind of unfair with her since he was the one that had been complaining to her non stop about how his friendship was now ruined by one of her greatest ideas, he didn’t know she felt that bad about it.

“She did?” he was amused by his friend's actions, at least one of them wasn’t entirely an asshole.

Craig nodded, he had been almost as surprised as Kenny was in that moment, And thank you very much, but he was not looking forward to experiencing that again.

“Yeah”

There was something, something that Kenny could sense that Craig wasn’t telling him, something that needed to be said, even if he didn’t know what it was. 

“So?”

Craig sighed.

“Why do you even hang out with me?” 

It was an actual question. It didn’t surprise him when he thought Kenny was using him, pranking him, he expected that, of course he did, because he was not expected to have… you know, friends. So what actually did surprise him, was Wendy telling him that Kenny was in fact trying to protect their friendship thing they had going on, because why? Why would he do that? 

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked, confused.

Oh shit, this was going to turn into some sentimental bullshit, right? He was not ready for that type of conversation, he knew what he wanted to say, but words? And feelings? Words that expressed feelings? No, thank you very much, he didn’t do that, so this was going to be difficult.

“I mean” he said shrugerring under Kenny’s gaze “Kenny I’m not like... you know” he was trying to search for the perfect words “likeable I guess” he paused for a second, holy shit, this was more complicated than he thought it would be “I’m not an interesting guy, I don’t do crazy stuff, I don’t have any crazy stories” 

Kenny stayed silent for a second, which felt very uncomfortable for Craig, until he decided to speak

“You’re like lemonade”

Well, that was not what he expected at all. Kennny seemed to think the same, because his eyes widened once he realised what he just said.

“Kenny what the fuck are you- are you mocking me?” Craig asked, getting really pissed off really fast, he should have never come here.  
  


Kenny started shaking his hands in a franatical motion trying to get him to stop.

“No,no,no,no, dude, like, listen” he said before biting his lips, shit, he was also not good with words “It’s like, you are like lemonade, you are kind of bitter, but- BUT” Craig had made a face at that “I love lemonade, and you have this weird obsession with lemons, like you are even like one. That’s why I call you lemon boy. And I’m like uh-”.

He was about to continue, but Craig interrupted him, because what the fuck was McCormick talking about? A lemon? A fucking lemon? Did he seriously just compared him to a fucking lemon?

“McCormick, If I’m a fucking lemon then you are a big bag of sugar” he said bitterly, because the if the guy was going to compear him to a fucking lemon he may as well do the same

Of course, it didn’t seem to have that effect on him, because as soon as he said that Kenny started smiling like an insane person.

“I know, that’s what I’m trying to say” he exclaimed happily.

And that did… nothing but confused him even more than he already was.

“I’m not following” he said after a second of silence, he was really trying here, but Kenny was… Kenny.

“How do I explain it…” he mumbled more to himself, than anything else, before starting to explain himself carefully to not frustrate his friend. “It’s like, when you have just lemonade, it taste bitter, and like, no one fucking likes it, well you do, but you are like a weirdo” Craig just rolled his eyes at that, he knew Kenny’s intention were to make him laugh “And, I’m like sugar, you said it, so that’s how you make a real fucking good ass lemonade, right? And, when we are together you are the bitter, and I’m the sweet one, so we are like, this bittersweet thing”

Silence, uncomfortable, awkward, annoying silence. He felt like the dumbest piece of shit in this world.

“You are comparing us, to a flavour” Craig said to him, trying to understand what he just said.

Well, when he said it like that, it did sound kind of stupid.

“Yeah” Kenny admitted awkwardly. 

Craig took a deep breath, before looking down, he couldn’t believe what Kenny just said. He looked back at him, and Kenny looked anxious, he was expecting for Craig to snap at him and to tell him to never talk to him ever again, instead, Craig smirked.

“That’s really fucking stupid, you know that, right?” 

He laughed, it was, it really was fucking stupid.

“Yeah” he agreed between giggles.

“Ok” Craig said, moving away from the car so Kenny could get in. “Get in, but don’t ever say that shit again” he warned him with a pointed look, but it was more friendly than anything.

Kenny smiled widely at him as he got inside the car while Craig made his way around it, to sit on the driver's seat.

“I think my sweetness is starting to rub off on you” he said, still smiling at him.

Craig wanted to punch that guy, he was really pushing all of his buttons right now.

“Fucking stop” 

“And your bitterness is started to rub off on me too”

  
  


_________________________________________________

  
  
  


“So…” Clyde said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. “Are we going to pretend that we didn’t just see Kenny running naked or what?”

They were, once again, at Kyle’s house, apparently it hadn’t been a good idea to do homework at his room since he had a window that led directly to the street, in which Kenny had just passed by naked while Cartman followed him with his car while laughing like a maniac. Great, what a normal day in South Park.

“I mean” Token said, looking at him from where he was. “Do YOU want to talk about it?”

Stan grinned at that.

It was comfortable, everyone had their respective place in Kyle's room, Clyde and Token both lied on Kyle’s bed, each on opposite sides from each other, Kyle sat on his chair in front of his desk, while both Tweek and him sat on the floor. Yeah, it was kind of uncomfortable since they were five, and Kyle’s room was like, not exactly big, but five people there, wasn’t exactly ideal.

“Why don’t we all just not talk about it?” Stan suggested making Clyde roll his eyes.

Token smiled at his friend, he was also not really a fan of making Kenny’s dick or ass the subject of their conversation.

“Let’s talk about something else,” he suggested.

“Like this homework” Kyle said, kind of annoyed, he’s been trying to do that for the past thirty minutes, and the guys were not helping. Except for Token, he was the only decent one that actually aported something.

“Or…” Clyde said as a evil smirk appeared slowly on his face while glancing at Kyle “We could talk about how Red wants Kyle's circumcised dick”

Oh, no, not this again. He has been avoiding Red as much as he could, but since he had just gotten a place in the track team, he had to see it almost everyday, and since then she just won’t leave him alone. Don’t get him wrong, Kyle liked Red, she was cool, and almost as sarcastic as he was, if he was… you know… straight, he was sure he would be in love with the girl and her sassy attitude, but unfortunately for him, that wasn’t the case.

Every time the girl tried to flirt with him he would always flinch, or try to make an excuse to leave, of course, Clyde noticed, and had to bring it up.

Also the way he bringed it up, it was not the nicest.

“What the fuck dude?” Tweek said, disgusted at the image that just appeared on his mind.

“Ew! Bro!” Stan was sure he was going to have nightmares.

“Clyde, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Token asked, horrified at what his friend just said.

The only thing that Kyle could do was stare at his friend like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. In his own house, his own room, where he couldn’t just leave.

“What?” Clyde exclaimed confused at why everyone was reacting so badly. “You’re going to tell me I’m wrong?!” 

“No, dude!” Token said, trying to forget what his friend had just said, it was so bad “But you don’t have to phrase it like that!”

Clyde rolled his eyes, they were just overreacting, they said and even seen more horrible things and reacted in better ways than that.

“Ok, ok” he said, drawing everyone's attention to him “Now, real talk” he took a moment before looking at his friend. “What’s the deal?”  
  


He wanted to bury himself in a hole and never come out, all of his friends were looking at him, and the only one that seemed to be actually panicking with him, was Tweek, because, obviously, he was the only one who actually knew that there was no way of something happening there.

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked, trying to play innocent.

“Are you going to make a move?” Clyde was pressing the issue “Have you already made a move?”

“What?” Stan interrupted.

He had also noticed the way Red tried to flirt with him every goddamn minute, it wasn’t like she had been trying to be subtle or anything, but he couldn’t help but also want the girl to just stop. It wasn’t like he hated the girl, but why, just why did she have to go all flirty on his friend.

“Clyde I don’t think-” Tweek tried to make this situation stop, he could see the panic in Kyle's eyes, and it was not good.

“What? I’m just asking him if he’s getting laid?”  
  


“Well, have you ever considered that he may not be comfortable with the question?” Tweek protested.

“Who are you, his lawyer?” Clyde glareded at him “He’s not a prude, bro” he didn’t notice the way Kyle cringed at that “We always talk about this things, like that time Stan had sex with Bebe’s cousin, or when Tweek nailed Nathan” Tweek let out a ‘hey!’ at that comment “And even Token when he…”

Token swore his heart stopped for a minute, Clyde almost fucked it up, like really fucked it up.

Thank god for Stan interrupting him.

“Red isn’t even that hot”

“Yeah” Tweek agreeded, trying to protect Kyle’s back.

But that was a lie, because everyone used to agree that Red was hot, everyone was sure that Red was beautiful, and had this ‘bad girl’ energy going on that made here even hotter, but right now, everyone was denying it. Clyde was sure they were lying.

Of course they were, Tweek was trying to protect Kyle, because none of them knew that he, in fact, didn’t fancy girls in general, and Stan… Stan was acting really weird in everyone's opinion, it was like he didn’t want Red to be with Kyle, which he really didn't. It annoyed him for reasons he didn’t know, but he just didn’t like Red flirting with Kyle.

“What do you guys mean?” Clyde asked looking at everyone like they were insane. “We all agreed she was one of the hottest girls at school” Kyle couldn’t speak he was terrified “He even said he would make out with her if given the opportunity!”

He did, of course he did, he did said that, because he didn’t want the guys to know, so he lied, and now it was back firing him, shit, shit, shit, he didn’t wanted to be pushed out of the closet like it happened to Tweek with all those asian girls in the past, he wanted to do it at his own peace, but apparently, Clyde had other ideas.

“Maybe he doesn’t think that anymore” Tweek argued glaring at his friend.

He wasn’t doing it on purpose, he really wasn’t, Clyde was just genuinely confused at what was going on, he didn’t understand why were Stan and Tweek so mad at him, and why was Kyle not saying anything?

“What do you guys mean” Clyde mid asked-said to them, he felt like he was the one that was going insane. “Red is like insanely hot, you have to be either blind or gay to not see that”

Kyle flinched at that, he felt like throwing up, he felt trapped. He wanted this to stop, to get out, to just stop, he felt panic rising inside of him.

“Why can’t he just not think she is hot?” Stan asked, getting more and more pissed at Clyde.

“Because that’s not true” 

They were raising their voices, they were getting louder. Kyle just sat there, he wanted to run, he felt ashamed, terrified, he wanted everything to just stop.

“Why can’t you just leave the subject alone?” Tweek asked Clyde, he knew this was going to end up bad.

“Cause I want to know!”  
  


“Maybe he doesn’t want you to know”

Panic, just panic, no logic. His brain just screamed to get out, get out, go away. Leave.

“Why can’t just say it himself?”

“Because I’m fucking gay!”

Silence, just straight (more like gay) silence, shit. Everyone was looking at him, he had watery eyes, oh no, he wanted to cry, he wanted to leave, he wanted to scream, he wanted to disappear, to go away, away, away. 

“What?”

He wanted to throw up, no, like literally there was vomit coming up his throat, he ran to the bathroom.

“Oh shit” someone said behind him, he couldn’t figure out who it was.

“Kyle, dude, what-” he started throwing up, his throat hurted. “Oh, shit”

“I-” his voice was shaky, he couldn’t know who it was “I didn’t know”

“I know dude” 

  
  


_________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Ok, now that this Kenny situation of yours is finally over” thankfully “Can we please, please, do something about this project?”

She had been stressed, ok? Cartman had not only ditched every opportunity they had to flirt, talk or do whatever they wanted to do because of that awful deal he had with Kenny, but also he ditched every fucking opportunity they had to study, and that was what she was most stressed out about, the only thing he did was talk about how funny it was going to be when Kenny had to strip to get ready to run. 

Of course, Cartman didn’t even notice, because how could he, he had it on video, and it was hilarious, this was by far the best thing that had happened to him in the entire week. So when Wendy told him to come over to her house he was expecting a nice afternoon chatting and everything nice, but of course, she wanted to study.

“God, Wendy you're such a nerd” he said while groaning.

Wendy rolled her eyes, he knew he was just being an asshole, but that was just acting, because he was already sitting on her bed getting ready to do some work, so she was happy.

“No, I just care about this” 

Eric was not having it, this was supposed to be friday of doing nothing, not to study or something, they were supposed to chill eat something, and forget about everything until eight pm on sunday, when they could panic and start searching for answers on wikipedia or something. But once again this was Wendy, and she needed to do her homework or study on fridays, because she was a nerd.

It was so sickening how beautiful she looked all the time, even when she was pissed or seemed like she was going to snap at any minute, of course he wasn’t going to tell her that. She was already taking books out of her backpack, what a nerd.

“Why do you even care so much about this stupid project?” he asked her, even though he was going to help her out.

“Because I need a good grade”

No one really knew why she had this ‘need-to-be-the-best’ kind of complex going on, but her obsession for studying was really bad, he knew that Kyle was way too competitive and saw tests and projects as a competition to show who was the best, so Wendy was kind of his competition, but Kyle wasn’t even in that class, so it didn’t make sense why was she trying to get the best grade, no one in that class was a really great student.

That’s why it also didn’t really surprise him, when he gave a quick look to her window, only to have to wait for a second to look back at it. She had to be kidding, there was no way she actually did it.

“Wends” he called, not taking his eyes out of the flower pot that was right in front of the window.

She turned around not really sure what he was looking at.

“Yes?”

“Did you really spent money on that fucking ugly plant?”

She stayed still, shit, she's been caugth.

“W-why?”

He couldn’t believe it, she actually bought the seeds to do the fucking plant, and as far as he knew, it was $5 dollars, five, for a plant that was not only ugly, but also it was just for a project, and the worst of it all, was that she probably didn’t even do research about it, because he knew, that thing was not going to grow there.

“Wendy you fucking dumb bitch” he said before laughing at how dumb she was.  
  


“HEY!” Wendy said with a offended tone“At least I’m doing something and not just messing around making Kenny run naked around the street”

Cartman had to wait for a few seconds to stop laughing before he could talk, sometimes he forgot how dumb Wends could be.

“First off, I didn’t just do that, I’m already a quarter through the report” which was true, he had been making the report as good as he could, he was searching for as much information as he could, because he knew Wendy needed that grade. Which was also, why he knew that thing wouldn’t grow there, it was a tropical plant, there was no way it was going to work “Second of all, it was funny”

“No, it wasn't”

So she was going to completely ignore what he just said, again? He noticed that, whenever he did or said something good, or at least not bad, she would always only react to the bad things. He wanted to show her that he was not only an asshole, but she kept on making things more and more difficult.

“So you’re doing that again?” Cartman asked, rolling his eyes.

  
She would have answered right away, but she really didn’t know what he was talking about, so when she saw how annoyed he looked the only thing she could do was get confused.

“Doing what?”

“You know, when you ignore the fact that I actually did something good and only concentrate on the bad part?” he asked kind of jokingly, but also with a bit of seriousness in his tone.

And it was true, it wasn’t intentional, well, it kind of was. When it came to Wendy’s reaction towards Cartman, it was kind of confusing, it was easier to react to the mean comments, the jokes, the arguments, and the things she didn’t like. It was easier, less complicated because that was who Cartman was supposed to be, it was the normal thing.

But sometimes, just sometimes, he would tell her things that were not bad, sometimes he would be polite, cute, smart, and not an asshole, and it kind of… make her speechless, not entirely know how to react, she wanted to react in a good way, but it was kind of… weird, because it wasn’t something she was used to.

“I don’t…” she hesitated “do that”

“Yes, you do” Cartaman pointed out, before turning his attention back to the plant, he wanted to leave this subject behind “You realise this shit is never going to grow here, right?”

She frowned at that, he and his pessimism.

“I don’t need you to be ansshole to my plant, dude”

“No Wends” he said before showing her a paper where it specifically said that this plant needed to grow on “It’s literally never going to grow here” 

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


“So of course, I did the obvious thing”

It was nice, going back to Craigs house, eating chips while drinking lemonade, and talking about whatever they've been up to lately, mostly yesterday, and this morning. It was good, good to be back, good to hear the laughs, the bitter comments, the jokes, the music that played in the background, good to be back with his friend, good to have his friend back. 

It felt comforting, to be in his house telling him about this stupid thing that happened to him, while Craig grinned and listened to him very intrested on his stupid anectdote, it was fun.

“You accepted?” Craig asked before drinking from his lemonade.

Kenny snorted, before giving him a look that practically said ‘duh’. 

“Of course I accepted”

Craig stayed silent for a second.

“So” he began trying to get the story straight “You got accepted on working at Tweaks” which he did, that was not the weird part about the story. “By throwing up on their toilet because you got intoxicated by one of their coffees”

Kenny knew he shouldn’t feel proud about it, but hey, he did ok? And there was nothing wrong with it. Cartman had taken both him and Wendy to Tweak’s, to spend some time planning how this whole ‘running naked’ thing was going to be like, it was pretty normal at that point. The thing started that once they had their coffees on the table, Kenny decided to go to the toilet.

Oh boy, what a bad idea that was.

As soon as he as out of sight, Cartman decided, because he was a little shit, that it would be a good idea to pour salt and sugar, and he was sure that there was something else in there even if Eric denied it, for Kenny to drink it and have a laugh, it was a joke, a little innocent joke. 

Turned out that Kenny was especially tired that day, because of Craig's situation, not being able to sleep because of parents' fights and bad thoughts and nightmares that haunted him from time to time. So it was only fair that as soon as he got out from the bathroom and back to the table, he drank the whole coffee in one go. Which also led into Wendy yelling at him to stop, and Cartman laughing like a maniac, which also took them to their final destination of Kenny throwing up on their bathroom while Wendy rubbed his back and Cartman made a scene telling them that it was because something had been wrong with their coffee.

And that’s how he got a job at Tweak’s.

“Yeah” he said nodding happily at that fact “Pretty much”

Craig shook his head but he kept smiling at him, he couldn’t understand how he got into this kind of situation.

“You do realise that’s not a good thing” Craig pointed out.

Well, aside from the intoxication part where his body had rejected that coffee and decided to go up, up, up to his mouth and down to the toilet, while everyone around him dissolved into pure chaos, he got a job! And he didn’t even have to apply for it. 

“It is!” Kenny exclaimed with bright eyes. “I didn’t have to do any of that job application bullshit, I got another free coffee and I’ve got a job!”

Having a job meant a lot of things for him, not only it meant money to survive and shit, but it also meant, that he could finally get nice thing for Karen, he could give her actual clothes from actual stores, it meant going out to the movies, it meant actual gifts for her birthday, it meant the world for him. Money couldn’t buy happiness, but it could make it easier to achieve.

“Because you got intoxicated” Craig said to him while pointing at him with a lemon flavoured cookie that was shaped like a star.

Yeah, that was the better part.

“I know right?” he said before biting the cookie that was holding Craig directly into his face, “I was going to try to get a job there, but getting intoxicated did all the job”

He didn’t want to be ‘that’ kind of person, because this was good news for Kenny, like really big news, everyone knew about how poor the McCormicks were, about how many days and nights they had gone to sleep without eating and sleeping with their coats on because of how cold it was in their house. Everyone knew that they had no heat, no fan, no nothing, they were the poorest fuckers in town. 

So knowing that, he knew it was kind of an asshole move to pull the ‘you’re leaving me’ card, but he just… didn’t know if this was going to be the end of this… friendship thing they had going on,

“So” he said, trying to keep his face as stone cold as he could “You’re going to be there a lot I guess”

Kenny smiled, so Tucker did want to hang out with him after all, huh?

“Oh, dude, no don’t worry I’m only working on mondays, wednesdays and fridays” he said before throwing a playful stare at him “You can also go over there some time if you miss my pretty face”

That fucking asshole. Craig rolled his eyes. 

He was glad that at least Kenny wasn’t going with some sentimental bullshit and instead made a joke about it. 

It was a pretty face.

“You mean your annoying face” Craig corrected him but not really meaning it. 

At the end of the day, Kenny did have a pretty face. 

And the guy fucking knew it.

“Annoyingly pretty” Kenny pointed out before starting to balance himself in the chair “Maybe not on monday, cause I’m pretty sure Cartman is going to be there just to make fun of me while he flirts with Wends” he didn’t want to make the situation uncomfortable for him “But maybe the days after”

Craig wasn’t really looking forward to that if he was being honest. Not only it seemed like a bad idea because he would be seen in public, talking, to Kenny, which thank you very much but he didn’t really needed that kind of attention where the whole school talk about you, but also, that’s where Tweek and his other friends hanged out sometimes, I mean, Tweek literally worked there, that was going to be uncomfortable.

“I don’t know”

That was what Kenny was kind of afraid of, he knew how uncomfortable it was going to be for him, it was worth trying at least.

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kenny said while waving a hand trying to dismiss the situation. “I can always come here right after I finish my shift, and I’ll come visit on tuesdays, we can even keep on working on the tree or-”

The thing was, he didn’t want to not go, he wanted to go there, and have fun, because Kenny wanted him there, but somewhere out in the space that was created by Craig's mind, going to Tweak’s was like going through a bunch of meteors that were going his way. Most spaceships would crash and the people that were on those, would die, there were other spaceships that would simply avoid them like the plague, but a few ones, only just a few, were brave enough to go through them and come out alive, sometimes a little damaged, but alive at the end of the day.

So today, astronaut Craig was facing the decision of what he would do against this meteor storm, and if there was one thing Craig wasn’t it was a pussy.

“I’ll go,” he interrupted.

Ok, maybe he was a little bit of a pussy, because the way Kenny smiled, bright and wide at him, made him want to hide under a rock and never come out.

“You will?” he asked once he stopped balancing himself.

And maybe it was because Kenny’s smile was so bright he was sure the sun was nothing compared to it, maybe it was because he reminded him so much of the sun, that he felt a warm feeling that started on his stomach and went through his entire body, vibrating with something that made him feel… sure, confident, like the world was small and he was the strongest person on earth.

He was sure, all insecurity leaving his body, he was going to go through that meteors storm, and he was going to come out alive. It was worth it.

“Yeah”

“You want to see my pretty face”

“Pretty annoying”

“Pretty any way”

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  


“Hey”

Darkness, it was dark in his room, he didn’t remember falling asleep, he didn’t remember his friends leaving, or what happened. He must have passed out sometime during the evening, what a mess. 

He wanted to stay there, under his blankets, in his bed, forever, and never come out. He wanted to never be seen again, to never face anyone, just lay there, forever. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen, let alone with Stan standing there by his door. He wondered what he told his parents, why hasn’t he left yet?

“Hey” it was a quiet whisper in the dark.

It ached, to see someone you love like that, red puffy eyes, laying in bed, covered by blankets. It hurted, because this was Kyle, his super best friend, he wasn’t supposed to be like that, he was the one that never cried, the actually strong one, that always puts out a fight, the one that could defend everyone from anything, and now, he looked lost, he looked like shit.

“How are you feeling?” Stan asked quietly while making his way next to him.

Funny, how was he feeling? Like if a serial killer came into the room he would be asking him why it took him so long, he felt worthless, he felt hopeless, he felt like shit, because he didn’t want this to be real, he didn’t want this to be… this.

“You know” Kyle mumbled under his breath still not looking at his friend “Like shit”

Stan winced at that, he didn’t want his friend to feel like that, it was already bad enough to have experienced what happened earlier that afternoon, but watching him crumble under the sheets of his bed, made him feel sick, it didn’t look fair, it didn’t look fine. He wasn’t the best at advice, he wasn’t the best at comforting, he didn’t even know what to do except to sit on the edge of the bed and look at him.

Kyle was the one with the good advice, motivational speeches and the one that got shit done, he was just Stan, he shouldn’t be the one doing this.

“So… you’re gay” Kyle rolled his eyes at that coment, like he didn’t know it already “Not like there’s anything bad about it” Stan clarify “but like… you’re gay”  
  


Sometimes Stan could be kind of an idiot, he didn’t have bad intentions, he was a good guy, but when it came to say things the right way, he was never the one.

“Yeah, Stan, I know that” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

Stan winced, that was not what he wanted to say at all.

“Shit, sorry dude it’s just” he sighed “I don’t know what to say”

“You can leave if you want to, you know?”

His eyes were wide open, why would he think he wanted to leave him? Did he honestly think he would leave him alone just because he just came out? That was ridiculous.

“Why would I do that?” he asked, confused at what his friend was trying to tell him with that. “Look there’s nothing wrong about it, you know that right?”

“I know it’s just…” 

He couldn't, he just couldn’t afford to even care about what he was saying, to even look at him, he felt weak.

“Hey” Stan said softly “I don’t mind you being gay” Kyle flinched at that. “It’s just… I don’t know, I feel I can of bad to know that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me” 

He had wanted to tell him, he really did, but this was… this was something he hadn't even been capable of telling himself in the mirror, let alone to anyone else, this was not how he intended it to be. He didn’t want this to be real, he wanted to go back to being the same Kyle he was before this, he didn’t want to be seen as different, to be someone else, he wanted to be Kyle, and just that.

“Sorry” he said turning to look at his friend “I wanted to” he shrugged after a second of silence “But you know… this happened”

“You know” Stan didn’t know if saying this was a good idea but he was going to do it anyway. “You being gay, it’s like” Kyle’s atention was on him “I like when I learned that you liked cats better than dogs”

Sometimes he wondered how Stan came with stuff like that, he snorted anyway, it helped him smile a little. Yeah, it was the dumbest thing he ever heard him say, but he appreciated that at least made him smile a little.

“No, it’s not” he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Stan looked offended at that, he faked a hurted expression as he raised a hand over his heart like this was something that actually hurted him. Kyle just rolled his eyes at his stupid reaction.

“Yeah, dude, it totally is” he started explaining himself even if Kyle wasn’t taking him seriously. “Like, when I learned that you’re never going to get a dog, I’ll never see you walk a dog, or have one sleeping in your bed” Kyle was looking at him, he was listening to every word he was saying. “And there is nothing wrong about it, you just prefer cats, and you can do the same with them” Kyle winced, but he got the point “Well, almost the same, but you get the point”

“Yeah, I do,” he said nodding. “I’m a cat person”

Stan made his way to the other side of the bed so he could lie down with him. It was nice, it was peaceful, Like when they were kids, it was innocent, lying in bed together, looking at each other with a smile on their face, as if they had just told each other a secret, or a funny joke. It was a familiar feeling, one that was born in their stomach, and as warmness ran through their bodies, he could feel it in his blood, in his bones. He could feel it when he looked at him in the eyes, and it felt like he was safe, like home.

“And gay” Stan added after a second of silence.

That got Kyle, he laughed, and there was nothing more joyful to Stan than that laugh, after the storm, after the tears, that laugh that was only heard when the moment was right.

“And that too” he agreed between laughs.

“See, nothing bad about it”

And maybe he was right, maybe there wasn’t something he had to worry about, maybe it was ok, and maybe he didn’t want to think about the consequences, at least not now. He didn’t want to think about tomorrow, about the future, it was ok now, it was ok with Stan.

“Fine, you win” he admitted locking his eyes with his friend “Cats are way better than dogs”

“For you”

“What? You prefer dogs?”

Stan sighed, maybe not so much.

“I like them both”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing the wrong person can be really problematic.  
> Drama, drama, drama, what else did you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so get tf ready for this chapter, because things will be a rollercoaster from now on, so please, take a seat, take a few deep breaths, and enjoy, because my inspiration decided to go on X game mode with this one, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

Ruby was not blind, she knew her brother, they grew up together, they used to hang out a lot, but there is a point in life where the age gap is more noticeable than other times, like now, she was thirteen, and he was sixteen, so of course each one of them were going through different stages of puberty, school and life. In Ruby’s case, she was just going through puberty, and getting into all that part where you are an angsty teenager that thinks that knows better than anyone, and in Craig's case, he was also like that, but including the part where he just wants everything to stop for a minute. It’s important to remember that they are siblings, so of course, things get pretty intense with both of them.

So of course, as a little sister, her job was either to protect her brother and also annoy him at the same time. Craig wished it wasn’t like that, mostly because he was just getting ready to go out, to just do his own. His mom was proud, his dad was proud, but Ruby, Ruby was being a little shit. 

Since the moment he and Kenny started hanging out, she had been a little shit, he knew that. He was almost about to apologise to her once the whole Kenny being distant situation went through, but it turned out everything was fine, and everything had been fine for the past three weeks. Things were back to normal, well, there were a few different things, like the way Cartman looked at him from time to time during classes, or the way Wendy looked at him when he walked into a room, which was annoying, but nothing more than that. 

Of course, Kenny having a new job made things different too, the first time he went there, Kenny had smiled at him bright and cheerful, he could even see the beaming light on his eyes when he saw him come in. It was also kind of uncomfortable because Tweek was also there, and he was staring, not even trying to be concealed. His first reaction was to turn around and run, go away, escape, but no, Kenny held him by the arm and started talking his nervousness away, literally. So after the third time, Tweek stopped looking, Craig stopped feeling tense, and Kenny kept on talking. 

So this was a normal day, a day like no other, except, that there was a song playing on the background, he was fixing his hair, he was smiling, kind of, it was more like a smirk, but that was not something that he was used to, but it was… good, in a way. So obviously that was the moment that Ruby decided to ruin it.

“What are you doing?” 

Sometimes he wondered if the word privacy was often missing from Ruby's vocabulary, because she didn’t even care about knocking his door before coming in, which was a very important thing to do when your brother is a sixteen year old boy.

“Looking for my lighter” she was looking around his room, not even caring about the way her brother’s narrowed.  
  


“Why would it be in my room?” Craig asked.

It was a good question actually, Craig had his own lighter, everyone in the house had their own lighter, no one took each other's lighter because there was going to be hell to pay if they did.

“Cause’ maybe you took it” which was a lie “Maybe your friend has it”  
  


There it was, the actual reason she was here, he knew she wasn’t just looking for her lighter, because that would have been so damn simple and easy to solve, but nothing was easy or simple when it came to Ruby.

“You think Kenny stole it?” Craig asked, he couldn’t believe where this conversation was going, of course, it had to do with Kenny.

Ruby shrugered, she fuckin shregered and acted like nothing happened, like that was an actual posibility, compleatly ignoring the fact that she was actually accusing McCormick of stealing.

“Maybe”, he knew she was just doing this to irritate him, she must be bored or something.

“I can’t believe you” he said rolling his eyes, before turning to face his mirror again, he looked nice, not good, or great, but nice, his under bags were less noticeable than they used to, and his hair looked nice, he looked better.

“So are you going out to see him again?” Ruby asked as she sat on his bed looking at him through the reflection on the mirror.

He knew she could be an asshole when she waned to, but she was walking on thin fucking ice now..

“Are you going to keep asking stupid questions?” he asked exasperated before turning around to pick his things up and to just go away.

But Ruby did not stop there, she had an objective and it was to make Kenny disappear from their lives.  
  


“Only if you keep doing stupid things” she said before adding “Like hanging out with Karen’s brother”

There it was, classical Ruby, he wondered how she could always come up with an excuse or comment to throw shit on Kenny, they guy hadn’t even done anything this time, he wasn’t even there.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend or something?” he asked her, trying to contain a bitter laugh as he grabbed his coat and his pack of cigs “Go bother him, not me”

It was a small victory, to see the way Ruby’s brow twiched, it was a sign of her being mad. Craig knew better than anyone how to contain his emotions, he had bottled them since the day he was born, so he knew that having a blank expression most of the times had it’s pros and cons, one of the cons, were that if something got to you, it was way too noticeable, like the little movement of her brow, it was small, but it showed way too many emotions.

“Ike is not my boyfriend” she said trying to sound indiferent.

And that’s where she fucked up, that was the detail that she forgot about.

“Never said it was Ike” he had his keys, cigs, lighter, money, something was missing. 

“So what, Kenny’s yours?”

Hold up, hold on a minute.

“What the fuck Ruby?” Craig asked, breaking character for a second.

Point to Ruby, she knew him, she knew how to get to him, and at this moment she had the power, it could easily be removed from her hands, but she had to take her opportunity or it would go away, so she did.

“I’m just asking” she said looking around the room, now it was time for her to get into his nerves “You like them blonde and pretty” Craig stared at her, where was she going with this. “Also fucked up” his hands bailed into fits “Didn’t know you liked them really fucked up, Tweek was something but Ken-”

He turned around to look at her, his expression darkened, this was way past cool, this was not some ‘siblings-being-siblings’ kind of argument, this was Ruby being a piece of shit. 

If it wasn’t because Ruby was thirteen years old, and a girl, he was sure he would have already punched her on the face, what the fuck was her problem, what was she trying to say with fucked up? She had no right to call him fucked up, they knew that they had more problems and shit going on inside them than what people thought, and saw, so what made her think that she had the right to talk shit like that about Kenny.  
  


“What? What about him?” Craig interrupted her, “Because he is poor? Because he can’t die? Because of the fucking rumours about him?” he felt his face getting hot with anger “Fuck off”

Ruby smiled, there it was, there was the reaction she was searching for, there it was the subject she wanted to touch. 

She stood up making her way in front of him, it was funny, the height difference, Craig was the tallest person she ever met, he got it from their dad. She didn’t let herself feel intimidated by that, even if she kind of was, she had her hands on her hips, while she put on a smirk. 

“Didn’t know you liked him so much” she said bitterly, the way he clenched his jaw didn’t go past her. “Sometimes rumours are true you know?” 

That was it, he was done, if he stayed there he was going to end up saying things he might regret, and getting into some trouble.

“Yeah, I know,” he shoved her out of her way, to make his way downstair, “the rumours about you being an annoying piece of shit are true” 

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  


There were a lot of things that had changed in South Park, Tweak Bros wasn’t one of them, it was still the same coffeehouse as alway, the tables stayed in the same place, the coffee was the same, the people in there… not so much, it was one of those days, where Tweek worked and he insisted on his friends to come and make him some company. Company meant them sitting there drinking coffee and doing whatever they wanted while he cleaned the floor or attended people. 

There was one tiny difference too, Kenny worked there now, and it had been a relief for Tweek, because even if his anxiety problems were not as bad as they used to be, (thanks to his lovely therapist), working on a place where you have to take people’s orders, clean floors, talk to the customers, and do a bunch of stuff, was kind of stressful, so Kenny being here, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kenny was good, he was charming and had a good attitude, and customers loved that kind of attention, something that Tweek couldn’t give them, he was fine that way, wasn’t the type of person that had the energy to listen to all of their customers problems, he just wanted to take their order, and deliver it to them. So McCormick had been a great addition to them.

“I’m sure you fucked it up somewhere” Kyle said while he took Clyde's notebook.

Another good thing was Kyle, Tweek liked to think that Kyle had been like their ray of hope for them to go through high school, not like they weren’t smart, they were just lazy, and Kyle was the one that kept them on track with their homework and tests. He was also the strongest in the group, at least that’s what he thought, no matter what, Kyle always stood up, he was always ready to say what was on his mind and always fighted for what he thought was right. That’s why it was confusing when the whole coming out of the closet thing happened. 

He understood what he felt, because coming out of the closet on their own will it’s something, because you chose to, and even if people's reaction is not what you wanted it to be, at least you can say that you had the confidence to say it. 

It wasn’t the case for either of them, there wasn’t such a thing as ‘coming out’ or even ‘escape the closet’, no, there was something worse, that was literally being pushed out of the closet, that was not nice, it felt horrible. That’s why things had been a little tense for them, well it was until Clyde started crying during lunch, saying to please forgive him, that he was an asshole and other stuff. Of course Kyle had forgiven him, but Clyde kept on crying for a little while anyway.

“No I didn't,” Clyde said in a defensive tone.

So now things were pretty much the same, good even, because now everytime Red made her way to flirt with Kyle, the guys would always come out with an excuse so he wouldn’t, of course it was almost always, not when track practice began, Kyle was there on his own.

“Yes you did” Kyle said, before starting to correct all of his mistakes with a red pen. 

Stan looked at what Kyle was doing before he started correcting the stuff he had done wrong, which was the same as his friend. 

It was a good place to study, the music was almost always peaceful, there weren't many people there, so often Kenny and Tweek would sit next to them to talk or do whatever with them. 

“Wait, why did you put a three there?” Token asked looking at the result of Kyle’s homework.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps coming their way didn’t make him look up, he looked at Token instead.

“Because it’s the answer?” Kyle was sure it was the right result, it had to be.

The thing about when Token and Kyle did homework together was that when they were both right, it was amazing, it was great, but when they disagreed it was a mess, not only because they would get really confused at what was going on, but it would also confuse Clyde, Stan and Tweek, they were the smartest guys in the group, if one of them was wrong it was like a catastrophe, because, who should they trust?  
  


“I thought it was minus 5?” Token said looking at his notebook confused, he was sure it was minus five.

Kyle snorted, there was no way that was the result, Token must have done something wrong, because he was a hundred percent sure it was three.

“Why would you think that?” he asked kind of mockingly.

“Token is right,” Kenny said before giving an apologetic smile at his friend. “Sorry Kyle, also, Clyde and Stan are doing everything wrong”

They never noticed that the two blondes were standing there, Tweek with a smirk on his face, and Kenny smiling bright and wide as always. It always kind of pissed off Kyle how the guy could keep on smiling everyday, why was he so goddamn positive, also, didn’t his face hurted a little every once in a while? 

“Hey, Kenny, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Clyde asked Kenny, while he blinked at him with a flirty smile on his face.

Kenny rolled his eyes, before patting him on the shoulder and holding each one of them their respectives coffee that Tweek was holding on a tray.

“Once or twice, but I’m not doing your homework” he said before winking at him.

Seemed like Clyde plans had failed, because his smile fell down immediately and was replaced with a frown, which made both Stan and Tweek grn.

“Dammit” he said with an exasperated tone.

Kyle rolled his eyes before turning to look at Kenny, he hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to him in a while.

“So, how’s working here?”

Kenny was wearing a green shirt with a a white apron on top of it, he had a little notebook with a pen, where he could write down people's orders, Kyle thought it was unfair to look good wearing those, but somehow Kenny always managed to pull everything off, he looked good, with his freckles, blue eyes, bright smile and relaxed posture, he always looked so confident on himself that it kind of made Kyle jealous.

“You know” he said while shrugerring, “I get some tips, also I get to see this cutie over here”

Tweek was soon being hugged by Kenny, which only made him roll his eyes, as cute as Kenny could be, he knew he was not doing this because he was actually interested in him, which was fine, for him, but he was just doing that so he could get food for free during working hours. 

It was nice, working with Kenny, he was always making jokes, smiling, talking about random stuff. They weren’t like really close friends, but it was nice having him around and having someone to talk to during work that wasn’t his parents.

“Flirting with me is not going to make you get that piece of pie for free” Tweek said smiling at him, but taking Kenny’s arms off him.

“Why would I want that pie, when I can have this cutiepie?” Kenny said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Tweek just laughed while he shoved Kenny’s face away with his hand.

“Smooth” Stan said from where he was sitting.

Kyle snorted next to him.

“Fucking gay” 

Kenny had also been notifided on the news of his friend being gay, it was more like Kyle texted him about it, and Kenny just answered something along the lines of ‘cool’ or something like that. Kyle felt thankful for Kenny’s reaction, it was nice, to have someone not making a huge deal about it.

  
“Don’t worry Kyle, there’s enough Kenny for you too,” Kenny seid before blowing a kiss in his direction.

Stan smiled, he knew that Kenny was noly joking, it was like how Clyde joked with Token, saying that they were the power couple and making jokes about them being together all around. 

“Speaking of, what are you going to do about Red?” Clyde asked, ruining the mood.

Kyle tensed a little. That was still a sensitive subject, he had been trying to get away from her for the longest time now, he didn’t know what else to do, and they needed to come with a plan soon, one that didn’t involve him panicking or making sudden decisions that were mostly bad decisions.

“What about her?” Kenny asked not getting what this was about.

The group of guys turned to look at each other, shit, Kenny didn’t know. 

“She’s been hitting on Kyle, and well…” Clyde said before gesturing to his friend “He’s gay”

Kenny nodded, he didn’t exactly knew what it was like to have someone flirt with you when you weren’t intrested because of you sexualuty, bu he did understood what it was like what it was to be flirted by someone you were just not really interested in, so he could get an idea of how bad the situation probably was.

“Huh, so uncomfortable” Kenny said, then the sound of the door opening made him look up “Well, tell me if you need some help, or anything” he said getting up as fast as he could.

Everyone on the table turned to look at where Kenny was heading. It was Craig. Kenny had got up from the table and literally ran his way to where the guy was standing, it was… weird. Not that they had anything against them, but it was so strange the way they both interacted, like Craig, the most stoic looking guy in the entire town was actually grinning at whatever Kenny was saying. 

It had weirded out Tweek since the beginning, not because he was jealous, because he wasn’t he couldn't care less of what Craig was doing with his life, but seeing him with Kenny? Coming to Tweak Bros just to hang out with him? Weird, like really weird, he wondered what was going on there, were they fucking? Were they friends? What the fuck was going on.

He knew there must be something important going on, because Kenny was always the one that took his order and talked to him, he didn’t even asked him what he was going to order, he had it memorized, and Tweek was not dumb, he noticed the way he Kenny glanced at the door whenever someone came in, almost as if he was expecting Craig to come in, he also noticed that Craig never came during the days Kenny didn’t work, he was here just because of Kenny.

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Clyde asked, confused at the way Kenny was talking to Craig as they walked towards a table together.

Everyone was confused, and it made sense, because no one, literally no one was used to the see how they interacted, even once they started noticing that Kenny almost always walked with Craig after school, even after noticing that sometimes Kenny would stop by Craig and talk to him like he had just come out with a really interesting topic, it was hard to get used to it.

“Does this happen often?” Stan asked turning to look at Tweek, who was looking at the two guys with a confused look on his face-

“Yeah, I really don’t know when this happened” Tweek said making a face, he didn’t have anything against Kenny and Craig talking but it was just so out of place, that it took him by surprise every time. “But it’s really fucking weird” Tweek conffesed.

It was so strange, the way Craig’s eyes always followed Kenny when he had to take someone else's order, or when he was cleaning the floor. 

“Are they, dating or something?” Kyle wasked.

He didn’t really know how he felt about the possibility of one of his best friends dating Craig Tucker of all of the people, he knew that Kenny had an effect on people, he wasn’t always the center of attention, but he never went unnoticed, it was hard not to notice someone like him. 

“Not that I know of,” Tweek said honestly.

If seeing Kenny and Craig talk already confused him, imagine how disoriented he felt when he would see Kenny laugh out loud and Craig trying to contain his laughter behind his hand. It was kind of nice seeing the guy have a little bit of fun, but it was also so unsetting for him. Like it was so strange to look at someone like him do something so… human?

“Does he ever like, talk to you or something?” Clyde asked not looking away from the two guys.

“Not really, Ken is the only one that takes his orders, and like talk to him or whatever” Tweek explained to them “He usually stay here until Kenny’s turn is over” he turned his gaze down to look his friend “It’s really fucking weird you know?”

Kyle looked away, shit, they had homework to do.

“Can we please stop talking about Kenny’s sex life and get into this?”

  
  


____________________________________________

  
  


Peach pink? Loveless red? Nostalgic black? Such a difficult choice because it peach pink was nice, but it didn’t matched the pink of her sweater, but it did looked good on her, and the leveless red, it matched her bag, and phone case, but it looked like the color a dominatrix would use, and nostalgic black? Boring, she had used that color for three days straight now, also it was the one that Red wore almost everyday, and she didn’t want to look like a copycat, not that she cared… well yes she cared. 

Wendy wasn’t much into nail polish, she didn't really care that much, but Bebe had been ranting for about twenty minutes now, and she got bored at the first ten. It wasn’t like she didn’t care, but she was just not going straight to the point, so at that point the nailpolish seemed more interesting than what she was saying, or at least it was until Bebe groaned, that was her signal.

“We’ve been dating for a month now Wends” Bebe said as she tied her hair up “I’m fucking tired”

This was about Clyde again, huh? She didn’t know what else to tell her, no matter what she did, or said, she was going to do whatever she wanted, at least that was what she did when she decided to date him again, even if this time was ‘for real’ or they were taking things ‘slow’. And that was the problem, Bebe had insisted that taking things slow was the solution, but how did she wanted to go slow with a guy she had been dating for the longest time, it seemed absurd for her.

“Weren’t you the one who came out with this whole ‘going slow’ thing?” Wendy said as she decided to go with the Peach pink, maybe no one would notice.

Bebe threw her hands in the air, she was frustrated, she knew it was her fault, because Clyde loved her and he was willingly to do anything for her, even if it meant to take things slowly, and she had been happy with the idea at first, she really was, but then came the big problem, the only problem that she was not capable of solving. Going slowly meant no sex until a certain time, and she was happy with that desicion.  
  


“I know, I know” she said before she ran her hands over her face. “But Wends, I need to fuck him” she said seriously like that was a real problem for her.

Wendy laughed before continuing to paint her nails.

“Oh my god” she mumbled.

Bebe looked around her room, it was a mess, like always, clothes everywhere, her double mattress bed with white sheets was covered in clothes, they weren’t even going out today, it was a wednesday night, they had school tomorrow and somehow she always managed to make a disaster of her room.

“How do you do it?” Bebe asked her.

That’s what made her almost drop the nailpolish, what was she talking about? Like yeah, the last time she had sex had been… in a while now, and no one was supppose to know about that, but she? Sex? With who?

“What?” Wendy asked, turning to look at her, feeling really confused.

Bebe turned to take her clothes off as she started to get into her pajamas pants, but stayed with her bra on.

  
“Yeah, like you’ve been having this thing with Cartman and you guys don’t have sex?” she asked her as she sat in front of her on the floor of her room.  
  


If she had been drinking something she was sure she would have choked, she did forze on her place. Sex with Cartman? That was like… not a disgusting thought on her mind, she knew it should be, but it wasn’t. Her attraction towards him wasn’t a secret, and to say that the subject never came into her mind was a big ass lie. She had thought about it, a few times, but the guy didn’t even kissed her, so sex was like way to far for her, how was she suppose to have sex with a guy that didn’t even held her hand? 

“There’s nothing going on between me and Eric” she clarified before going back into painting the other nails of her hand, sticking her tongue out, because doing it with her non-dominant hand was way more difficult than what she liked it to be.

Of course, Bebe didn’t miss the blush that was covering her friend's cheeks now.  
  


“Erid, huh?” she asked as she looked at the job Wendy was doing with her nails, peach pink huh? It wouldn’t match her sweater “Tell me, is he a good kisser?”  
  


That’s what made her wince as she painted more of her finger than her nail, fuck.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly, not really daring to look up at her.

That took Bebe by surprise, what? She thought they were already on second base? But they hadn’t even kissed, and that was big news, like really big news, even bigger than when Karl Lagerfeld died, which had been a terrible catastrophe for her, but this was her friend, her best friend not getting it, and it was bad.

“Wait, you guys didn’t even kiss?” she asked, shocked at this new information.

Wendy sighed, she was so frustrated at that fact. She had been expecting for Cartman to kiss her for the longest time now, and the guy never did it, it was bad, like really bad.

“Well, not really” she said, giving up.

“Oh my god”

She groaned, she knew ok? She knew how dumb the situation was, how much they flirted, argue, the amount of time they speneded together, but nothing ever happened, and it was so, so fucking frutrating for her, because Cartman made her go mad so fast, and then he would fix her hair and look at her for five long second, almost as if he was thinking of doing it, he looked at her with desire.

But he never kissed her. Not even once. 

“I know, I know” she said before turning to stare at Bebe “I really want to though”

Well, if she couldn’t get any because she was dumb enought to have told Clyde to ‘go slow’ that didn’t meant her friend didn’t have to get some because Cartman was being a pussy, she was geting frustrated and it wasn’t even her problem.

There was also the fact that it was so stupid for her that Cartman wasn’t doing nothing to kiss her, like, Bebe didn’t think that Cartman was charming, or handsome, or nothing like that, he was… ok, he had grown over the years, and he wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t her type, but aparently he was Wendy’s type, and Wendy hadn’t dated a guy for like three years now, and it was time for her to have some fun.  
  


“Well come on” she said smiling at her, she was ready to support her friend. “What’s stopping you?” 

She asked herself the same goddamn question every time, what was stopping her? What was stopping Eric to do it, what was stopping her? Why were they such cowards? If it wasn’t for whatever reason, they could be making out right now, both they weren’t because they were both idiots.

“I-” Wendy started saying, she didn’t have excuses “I don’t know” she took a deep breath as she ran one of her hands, with the nailpolish already dry, trough her hair “He almost did, but he” he fucking didn’t “He didn’t”

“Ask him out!” Bebe exclaimed immediately.

That was… the worst idea ever.

“What?” Wendy asked looking at her like she was insane “No way”

Bebe rolled her eyes, it wasn’t that Wendy thought that girls couldn’t ask boys out, because duh, feminist over here, but it was Cartman, what if he laughed at her face? What if he made fun of her? What if, what if what if...

“Come on, give me your phone, I’ll do it for you” Bebe said as she started to look around trying to spot her phone.

Immediately, Wendy grabbed her phone that was lying next to her, and pressed it to her chest, she was not giving Bebe her phone.

“No, Bebe” she said with wide eyes, she was panicking, “Is going to be weird”

Bebe crawled to be face to face with her, she was going to talk some sense to her friend, because there was no way she was going to let the opportunity of Wendy going on a date with the guy she liked go away. Even if that guy was Cartman.

“No it’s not” she said seriously, making Wendy wince a little “You guys had known each other since” she tried to count the years, but they were too many “Forever” Wendy bitted her bottom lip, she knew Bebe was right “I’ve seen you guys flirt more than I’ve seen you flirt with Stan”

It was sad, but it was true. With Stan, it was like flirt wasn’t something they did, it was more like, ‘here you like me, i like you, that’s all we need to know’ and she wanted more, she wanted someone that reminded her that she was desired, that she was loved, not to tell her one time, and the completely forget about it, she wanted the serious conversation, she wanted the silly jokes, the company, the problems, the attention, the love, and Eric, he was giving her all the things that Stan wasn’t able to give her. She needed someone that if she pushed, they would push back, not some crappy bullshit that just would tell her that it was ok, and walk away. She wanted a friend that treated her like a lover.

“I don’t know”

“Come on” Bebe insisted ”give me”

“Fine”

______________________________________________

  
  


When you live in the shittiest part of town, you get used to being woken up to the most annoying and weirdest shit, especially if you were Kenny McCormick. He was used to waking up to the sound of rats, birds, his parents fighting, the sound of glass breaking or people shouting down the street. It wasn’t like he enjoyed that kind of stuff, he really didn’t but what else could he do? Of course, he was used to waking up to a lot of weird shit, but what he was not used to waking up to, was to the sight of Cartman's irritated face as he shaked him trying to get him to wake up. 

That was a sight he never wanted to wake up to again.

“Kenny, Kenny, wake up you piece of shit” Cartman said as he started trying to shove him off the bed.

There are many things that Kenny is, he is funny, he is beautiful, he is patient, he is polite, but the one thing that Kenny is not, is a morning person, so waking up to the blurry sight of his friend at whenever the fuck in the morning to then prooced to being shove of his own bed to the cold floor as he bringed the thing sheet of his bed with him, was not making him be in a good mood.

“What the fuck dude?” Kenny asked once his body touched the floor, it was so cold, it sent shivers down his spine. He sat down on his floor while he yawned, and looked at his friend who was standing next to him with his arms crossed and his eyebrow forrowned “How did you get in?”

It was a good question, as far as he was concerned, Eric didn’t have a key to his house, and there was no way he came through the window, so the only possibilities were 1- he broke a window, 2- he learned how to pick locks.

Of course, by the way Cartman rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, he knew that none of those were the right answer.

“Your dad is knocked out on the doorway” well, that made sense, Eric started making his way towards his wardrobe as he kept talking “Now, Kenny, important business here” he said with a sharp tone as he started throwing clothes on the bed. “Get dress, we are buying coffee”

Kenny ran a hand through his face, it was too early for this but at least he was getting coffee for free, so he got up from where he was sitting and started on getting dressed with whatever clothes Cratman had picked out for him.

“Coming, coming” Cartman was eyeing him impatiently while he tapped his foot on the ground multiple times, something was going on. “What’s the big deal about any way?”

Eric looked at him, his gaze darkened in an instant, he had one of his looks that screamed that there needed to be an important decision to make, his brows were still furrowed and his jaw tightened.

“We need to kill Wendy” he hissed between teeth.

Once again, Kenny was too tired for this, like way too tired for this, so the only thing he could do was to stare at him with a blank expression, he was not expecting that at all. 

“What?” he asked trying to understand what the fuck was going on.

Cartman looked around the room, as he licked his lips, like this was something hard to tell, arms still crossed and chin up, he decided to talk, and the words that came out his mouth did not make nothing less than confuse him even more.

“She asked me out” 

Kenny rubbed his eyes, yeah, it was definitely way too early for this, so after a second of silence of him trying to process all this information that had been thrown at him at way too early hours in the morning, he started gettin his pants out to get on the jeans that his friend had taken out for him.

“... And?” he asked him, trying to get him to continue.

Eric, of course, continued keeping his gaze on Kennys eyes as his friend stared at him with a boring look and zipped his pants.

“She asked me out, there is no time Kenny, there must be a clone of her and it’s holding her hostage” he said confidently.

Maybe if he hadn't died a thousand times, or if he hadn’t experienced the childhood he had, he would have thought that was impossible, but it didn’t seem impossible. That didn’t mean he thought Cartman was right, he thought he was an idiot and Wendy must have gotten some sense in her mind and finally asked him out on a proper date.

“What, are you sure she isn’t just… you know, asking you out?” Kenny asked as me made his way to the bathroom, he needed to wash his face, he could feel how crusty his eyelids were. He also had an awful breath and needed to brush his teeth.

Cartman followed him to the bathroom and watched as Kenny washed his face. He was growing impatient as time went by, he needed to think of a solution for this, there was no way that Wendy was actually asking him out.  
  


“Kenny, are you fucking stupid or what?” he said while slapping the back of his friend neck, Kenny frowned at him throw the mirror “She would never do that” 

He grabbed his old toothbrush and used the rest of the toothpaste that was left, huh, he needed to buy some more, he turned around while he brushed his teeth. Eric was waiting for him tapping his foot on the ground, it was really intimidating, to have someone look directly at him as he did that. 

“Dude, she’s probably just trying to hit on you” he said with a bunch of toothpaste on his mouth.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, trying to stop himself from kicking his friend on the knee as Kenny spitted on the sink, disgusting.

“Kenny” he said with a softly, before opening his eyes again, he was throwing daggers to him from his eyes “Stop being a little bitch”

Because Cartman was going to be following him around and not giving up anytime soon, Kenny walked to be right in front of him, before giving him a wide smile and closing the door on his face. He needed to pee, and as much as he loved Cartman, he wasn’t going to piss with him frowning at him, it was already uncomfortable enough when he was just brushing his teeth,

“Dude” Kenny said through the door, Eric could hear him loud and clear, he could even hear him pee, once again, disgusting. “She’s been trying to hit on you for the longest time” there was a three seconds pause, before Kenny sipped his pants again, and opened the door to look at Cartman with a bored look on his face “Fuck her already”

Thank god Kenny had the decency to wash his hands afterwards, 

“Kenny, I swear to god I’m going to shove a fucking raccon up your ass if you don’t shut up” Cartman said as his friend washed his hands with a tiny piece of soap that was there, before drying them with a towel that was lying on the counter where the sink was.  
  


He rolled his eyes, for someone who knew how to commit tax fraud and with plans to get over the world, he could be really stupid when it came to love. But Kenny thought love made everyone a little stupid. Well, more than just a little.

“Hey, just say yes, she’s like” he said getting out of the bathroom and making his way down the stairs as while Cartman followed him “Really into you, and you’re into her” he shrugged while turning his head a little to look at him and give him a sympathetic smile “Make a move already”

Cartman took a deep breath.

“I already said yes” 

If this wasn’t something really important to him, Eric would have laughed his ass off when Kenny tripped and almost fell down the stairs.

“Dude!” he said turning around to look at him with a wide smile, his eyes bright and wide open too “That’s great” once both of them got to the bottom floor, Kenny punched him on the shoulder which only made Cartman roll his eyes while trying to suppress a smile, he was taking a cigarette out, and Kenny wanted one. “Hand me one”

Eric handed him one, he wasn’t really into smoking, it wasn’t an addiction at least, well, not for now at least, it was just an habit that most people from South Park seemed to get, it made sense in some way, after going through a bunch of shit and seeing things most people would end up in therapy for, it seemed like a good way to relieve some stress. 

“If it turns out being a clone and it fucking kills me” he was litting his cig, before sending him a death glare at Kenny “I’m hunting you for the rest of your life”

Kenny just chuckled as he took the lighter that was on Eric's hand.

“Aw! Dude!” he gave him a palyful stare “You’ll stay with me even if you die” he said jockingly before lighting his cigarette and turning to look for his backpack “That’s really fucking gay”  
  


He looked as his friend looked behind the old couch for his backpack, there was an empty can of beer which he kicked, only to see a roach come out of it, for how long had that thing been there? He was about to ask him but Kenny was already making his way next to him, while holding his backpack which had a few patches, it was broken from so much use over the years, he even had his signature that was messy and big from when he was twelve.

  
“Not as gay as your little thing with Tucker” Eric said before making his way to the door, he wanted to get the fuck out of there and have some goddamed coffee already “Fucking shit looking dude he is”.

For a second Kenny stopped, he didn’t think Craig was ugly, he had stunning blue eyes, black dark hair and he was… nice to look at? Ok, he thought he was good looking, ok he found him attractive, Kenny was not blind, he could see how sharp that dudes jawline was, and it was kind of cute when he smiled, but it was just that, just attraction. Physical attraction,

“Nah dude” Kenny said as he grabbed the his keys from the coffee table “He is pretty cool actually” he was almost reaching Erics side, when he saw that there was light coming out from a place that it wasn’t suppose to have a new… window, as he liked to call them “Fuck, another fucking hole?” 

Kenny groaned. Both of them made their way outside, ignoring a passed out Stuart that was lying in the middle of the doorway, keeping the door open. 

He didn’t close it, no one would come and steal from the McCormicks, they had nothing, what they were going to steal? An empty bottle? 

“Pretty cool when you’re sucking his dick” Cartman joked while he took the keys from the car out “Or he sucks yours?”

Oh, boy, only if he knew. Kenny laughed anyway.

“No dick sucking over here dude” he got to the passenger seat, and threw his backpack on the backseats before closing the door.

And there was a reason why Eric was his best friend, because he knew him so damn well, he could read him like a book.

“But you want to,” Cartman pointed out with a raised brow while side glancing at him.

Kenny tried to hide his smile by looking at the window next to him.

“I mean” he started saying, knowing that Cartman wouldn’t like the answer “He is hot” Eric’s nose crinkled “But he is just a friend”

Of course, because he was his best friend, and Craig was… well, Craig, Cartman did the correct thing to do in this kind of situation. At least for him. He made a gag noise like he was going to throw up.  
  


“You’re so sucking his dick” he said as he started the car and started driving off

Kenny laughed, sometimes Cartman could be a real asshole, but he knew that was just joking, plus, he already made a promise to not bother him.

“Fuck off fatass” Kenny said between laughs “Come on, buy me some coffee with extra sugar” he stopped for a second before adding “And a muffin”

Eric scoffed.

“I’m not your fucking sugar daddy Kenny, you have your own money now, buy it yourself” 

  
  


_____________________________________________

  
  


They were not friends really, it was more like ‘intelectual buddies’, because Token was actually really smart, and actually had a lot of good points of view and interesting opinions. Not only that he hated Trump, because everyone did, and that was easy to say, but because he could actually put up with a political debate with her without really fighting, unlike Cartma, who she always ended up arguing really bad when it came to that. But Token was cool, he was into almost the same things as she was, and that was what made them talk often. 

None of them flirted, none of them addressed what had happened, it was like nothing had happened, it was fine, just friends. So today was supposed to be the same, because they were friends, and friends talked about a bunch of stuff that didn’t need to be important.

“Why do you think it is?” Token asked her, leaning in the locker next to hers, while she took a few books out.

Wendy shrugered, she didn’t really know, but Mr. Garrison had been caught crying in the principal office, and everyone was talking about it, and it was weird, because even if Mr.Garrison used to cry a lot lately, for the past weeks he hadn’t done it. So there must have been something going on there.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t seen Mr. Garrison cry for a while now” she admitted, shrugging while she grabbed the books she needed and put them in her backpack.

Token was about to tell her, probably about a theory that would make her laugh, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Butter appeared, messy hair, panic in his eyes and breathing fast like he had been running for a while. 

“Good morning fellas, I need your help” Butters said as fast as he could while he looked to both of his sides.

Both Wendy and Token blinked once, what was going on?

“What-” Token was about to ask.

Then he spotted her, long blonde curly hair, oh no, he was fucked.

“Oh, no, she is coming” he said before turning to look back at his terrified friends. “Hurry, hide me somewhere”

Token panicked because Butters panicked, what was going on? He looked around, there was nowhere to hide him, well there was a trash can, but he wasn’t going to let Butters hide inside of a trash can

“What where are we-”

Maybe it was because she had spent too much time with Kenny and Cartman that she learned to make fast decisions at dangerous situations or maybe it was because of all those times they had to hide because they had an idea that ended up with someone chasing them but she didn’t even thought about it, so she pushed Butters on her locker before closing it.

And Token was not expecting that, like at all. He stayed still, looking at Wendy like she was insane while she looked at the locker where she shoved Butters like she couldn’t believe what she had just done.

“Wendy what the-?” Token was about to ask, but then they heard the voice.  
  


“Hi, guys” Bebe said looking at both sides of the hallway, searching for who appeared to be Butters “Have any of you seen Butters?”

The two of them turned around to look at her as fast as they could, they stood there like a deer in headlights, not expecting her to appear right away. Both of them pressed their backs on the lockers, like that wasn’t suspicious.

Token was the one who tried to play it cool as he tried to relax a little. 

“No, not really, why?” he asked.

Wendy looked at Token, thanking him inside her mind for being the one to take the lead.

Both of them had their arms behind their backs, pressing against each other, but not noticing because of the situation.

“My parents are going out next weekend and I was thinking about throwing a party” Bebe explained to them “And Butters was suppose to be helping me to get thing done but I can’t seem to find him”  
  


This time, Wendy was the one that decided to speak, faking a smile. Her arm moved a little, Token noticed, their hands were touching.

“Really? That’s awesome Bebe” she said trying to sound convincing. “I’m sure Butters must me somewhere, he’ll come around don’t worry about it” 

Bebe seemed to be happy with her response, because she just smiled and nodded, like she was proud of herself.  
  


“Yes, plus, is that pimple?” Token asked while pointing at the left side of her nose with his other arm.

His hand moved closer to Wendy’s, she noticed.  
  


“What?” Bebe asked, touching where Token was pointing a few seconds ago.

It was obviously a distraction, to make her go away, Wendy’s fingers met Token. None of them said anything.

“Yeah, right over there” he said, before turning his head to look at Wendy who was trying hard to stay calm, because Butter was in her locker “What do you think?”

For a second, she stayed silent looking at him, almost as if she was searching for an answer in his face, then Token grabbed her hand. No one could see, because it was behind their backs, that’s when Wendy reacted.

“Huh, yeah, it seems like it” She said, nodding at him before turning her gaze back at Bebe, and giving her a bright smile.

Ok, she was panicking. She held Token’s hand a little tighter, searching for reassurance.

“Oh, shit, are you serious?” Bebe asked, searching for her little mirror in her purse. 

Apparently that seemed to be enough for her to be distracted, so Wendy took the chance.

“Yeah, you should probably go check it out” she said more seriously this time, she knew how Bebe got with pimples.

She gave up on searching for the little mirror. 

“God, I swear it wasn’t there in the morning” Bebe groaned “Hey, I’m going to the bathroom, call me if you see Butters around?”

Both of them nodded a little too enthusiastic, they were the worst actors ever. But at least Bebe seemed to believe them

“Yeah sure” Token said giving her thumbs up with his other hand  
  


“Totally” Wendy lied.

They both waited until she was out of sight before letting go a breath that none of them knew they were holding, god that was close, if Bebe would have found out that Butters was inside her locker, they were going to be fucked, like really bad. Not only for them, they could pretty much handle it, Bebe would have made a scene to them for hiding this for her, but things would pretty much end up the same, but Butters, oh, Butters was going to have the worst of it all, Wendy was sure she was going to grab him by the ear and start one of her ‘why is not helping Bebe a bad choice’ speeches, and as much as she loved her best friend, she could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

“That was close,” Token said, breaking the silence.

Wendy turned to look at him with an excited smile on her face, like she couldn't believe that worked.

  
“I know” she said, looking like she could be jumping up and down from how relieved she was.

That’s all it takes, before realising. They were still holding hands, even when they promised that none of this was going to happen, even if it wasn’t on purpose, even if she was going to have a date with someone else, even if he still felt guilty every fucking day. 

They were looking at each other, disappointment written all over their faces, disappointment at their own actions, at how stupid they were, at how they broke their promise. Wendy wanted to bury herself alive. Token wanted to hide himself and never come out. This was wrong, so, so very wrong.  
  


“Hey? Fellas? Can you get me out of here?” Butters said from the inside of Wendy’s locker.

Fuck, they had forgoten about him.

“Oh shit” Wendy said, before letting his hand go and turn to face her locker “Right”

Token got the clue, it was time for him to go, he took a step back before clearing his throat, making Wendy turn and look at him as she tried to open the locker to finally let Butters out.

“See you later?”

This was wrong, wrong on so many levels.

“Yeah”

Butters got out.

“Your locker smells so good Wends!”

  
  


_____________________________________________

  
  


Everyone hated P.E, literally everyone, it was like a rule, once you got into high school, you hated it, even the sporty kids hated it. They had reasons to do it, once you came into the gim, it was like the air brutally changed, it was horrible it was also disgusting because by being an closed space, the smells became stronger, they weren’t adults, or kids, they were teenagers, so the smell of sweat and really disgusting things was stronger.

It also sucked, because the P.E teacher had no control over the kids, so there was pretty much chaos in there, it took him at least thirty minutes to get everyone to chill and start playing ‘the burning ball’ game, and another twenty to get them to make them jog or run. 

And today it was no different, the teacher was trying to explain to Kevin that taking Jimmy's crutches was not allowed, while Bebe talked to Heidi, Nichole and Annie about the nex gossip that was going around school. So of course, everyone was minding their own business, Tweek and Butters were talking, Kenny and Cartman were talking, everyone was just doing their thing, even Craig that was sitting on the bleachers with his phone, a few feets away from the goth kids.

“-nd then he fucking died” Stan said to Kyle.

He was minding his own business too, Stan was telling him about the weird ass movie he saw last night with Clyde, who was apparently trying to do a backflip while Token and Wendy laughed at his failed attempts. So everything was perfectly normal, until it wasn’t.

In his defense, he was way too invested in what his friend was telling him, brow raised and and looking up at him, because height difference duh, while Stan threw the red ball he had in his hands up and down. So he didn’t expected it, and he knew he should, because this was his problem now, and he had been avoiding it for a long while, but when he heard her voice, he couldn’t help but stay still for a second looking at Stan with wide eyes that screamed ‘shitshitshitshit’, before turning around to face her and act cool.

“Hey Kyle” Red said as she jogged her way towards him.

She had her hands on her hips, eyes on him, and hair tied up, fuck, she was going to hit on him, again.

He was already panicking, and Stan was not helping.

“Huh, hi Red” he took a step back, she was intimidating.

Red was pretty, she had a kind of ‘bad-girl’ attitude going on, and she was hot, it was easy to see why Kevin Stonley had the biggest crush on her, she was truly stunning, which was a pity, because, he was gay, and no matter how lovely she was, how stunning, he was never going to be able to look at her that way.

“So, I was wondering if you’re free this saturday” 

Both of them had their mouths open while looking at her, ok, this was bad, this was like really bad, he knew he should have come with a plan, because this was not something he was prepared for, this was not supposed to happen.

“I-” he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth, he turned to look at Stan for help “I-”

Of course, because Stan was the best friend in the entire world, he decided to talk first.

“He already have plans”

Kyle wanted to face palm himself, Stan was a terrible liar, like the worst, of course Red noticed that something was wrong, because she looked at both of them, before she smiled cynically at them, and raised one of her brow, shit they were in problems.

“Really? What are you doing?” she asked, with venom in her tongue.

And then, it was like his whole world crumbled, because his paic started rising, and he could feel his face heating up. He knew, he knew it, he knew goddamn well he needed to have a plan for this kind of situation, but he didn’t, he didn’t and Stan had no better idea than to come with a plan himself, unfortunately, a bad plan.

“He’s going on a date,” Stan blurted out.

Hey, he panicked ok, as soon as he finished saying that, opened his eyes wide open, because he knew, he knew he fucked up, and by the look of both redheads they knew it too, because both of them seemed to not see that coming either. 

“What?” said both Red and Kyle at the same time.

Now it was time for Kyle to fuck it up, because he was suppose to be informed about this date, he shoudln’t be asking what, so he snapped out of his cofusion itmediatly as he corrected himself.

“I mean, yeah, I am” he said, you know, like a liar.

He was trying to play it cool, but then Red did the thing, the one thing girls do that was scary as fuck. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she crossed her arms, and oh, oh no, she was frowning at him, this was bad, this was really, really bad.

“Really?” she said in a controlled tone, she was mad, but she was being cautious “Didn’t know you were dating someone”

Ok, this was bad, like really bad, Red was going to kill him.

“Oh, yeah, he totally is,” Stan said, trying to sound confident, and starting at Kyle for reassurance.

Now things were worse, not only because if Red found out it wasn’t true she was going to kick his ass, but she was also going to kick Stan ass, because the idiot had involved himself into the situation by lying and inventing something that was not even remotely true, because no, he wasn’t dating anyone, so he was in problems, big, big problems.

“Yeah” Kyle lied “I am”

They knew they were fucked, they were dead, so, so very dead, because now a few people were looking their way, Tweek was staring hesitantly, not knowing if he was supposed to go there to interrupt or something. 

Kyle wished he did, he really did, he wished that suddenly a tornado would appear and destroy the whole school, he wished something, whatever, but something that would take him out of this situation.

“Who is the lucky one then?” Red asked.

Yep, fucked, they were so fucked. Kyle felt like throwing up.

“It’s… huh” he was thinking, thinking, what should he say.

And because the gods loves him, because life was perfectly synchronized, his saviour, his hero walked in right in that moment, next to the fatass devil, and god, how glad he was, that Kenny was there, smiling at them, and Kyle wished he could apologise first, because this was going to end up badly for everyone, but he needed this right now.

“Hi, guys” he had no idea what was about to happen.  
  


“Kenny!” Kyle exclaimed, god forgive him for what he was about to say.

“Kenny?” both Red and Stan asked at the same time.

He would have laughed, he would have laughed so much, because everyone looked so confused, Stan and Red, were looking at Kenny with shocked expressions, both of them were frowning at him, Kenny was still smiling, but he had titled his head a little to the side he was trying to understand what was going on, and Cartman, well he just looked annoyed at the situation, but Kyle never felt more relieved in his life.

“What about me?” McCormick asked, oh boy, he had no idea.

With wide eyes, and a big bright smile that was uncommon on his face, Kyle exclaimed.

  
“We are dating” and Cartman's expression went from annoyed to smugness in a second, this was going to be good.

Now he could feel half of his classmates looking at them too, shit, this wasn’t going to end up good, he knew he needed a plan, what was that about making stupid desicion he had tought the other day? Oh right, he was a pro doing that, and here was the proof.

“We are?” Kenny asked, before realising what was this about, “Oh, yeah, totally, you told them about our date on friday?”

Kyle winced.

“Saturday” 

Kenny fake laughed as he face palmed himself in an over exaggerated way, pretending he forgot about it.

“Right, saturday” he agreed.

Everything was wrong, so, so wrong, not only were they the worst actors ever, but the entire gim was looking at them now, and Red seemed to get angrier and angrier, she didn’t believe one word of what they seid, she was pissed.

“Is-” she tried to ask as she looked from Kenny to Kyle, who had their fake smiles on, with suspicion“Is this some kind of joke”

Of course, of fucking course, there was a reason Cartman was smiling so much, because he was an asshole, and he was going to do something bad, something to fucked them over even more.  
  


“Red, you can’t tell me you didn’t see this coming” Cartman said as he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed at the ‘couple’ “I mean, these two had been pining for each other for the longest time, you can’t tell me you didn’t notice the way Kyle look at Kenny” both of them looked at each other uncomfortably, this was bad, if Eric was talking that meant this was going to end up badly. “Come on guys, don’t be shy, but now that I think about it” he said hesitantly, before saying the words that destroyed Kyle’s world “I’ve never seen you guys kiss”

“Yeah” Red agreed, looking at them cautiously.  
  


Kenny looked at the bleachers, oh shit, even Craig was looking, he was aware that people were looking at them, and all he wanted to do was walk away and bury himself in a hole. Why did he always get into messed up situations?

“What” Kyle said rather than asking, still keeping a smile but with panic in his eyes.

Stan was also starring, with wide eyes, he didn’t know where this was going, but he didn’t like it, he pressed the ball he was holding tighter to his body.

“Yeah, like now that I think about it, no one ever seen you guys be really romantic around each other” Cartman explained casually, Kenny swallowed, Kyle looked at him desperately. He mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ at Kenny, he knew what was going to happen next. Kenny just nodded at him, he got the clue. “Like I get this was probably supposed to be a secret, but you’ve never really-”  
  


No one knew what came first, no one knew who moved first, it all happened in slow motion. The jaws dropping, Stan letting the ball fall on the ground, Cartman wide smile appearing on his lips, Craig eyes widening, the ball hitting Butters on the head, or the door opening as the eight graders came in. But everything happened at once because of something.

Kyle and Kenny were kissing, in front of the whole gym, and everyone was looking, even Ruby, Ike and Kare, who were just entering the gym, everyone. Was. Looking. Everyone.

So, Kenny was kissing Kyle, or Kyle was kissing Kenny. It doesn't matter who kissed who, what mattered was that their lips were together, they were kissing, in front of everyone. At least Kenny was a good kisser, because of course, it wasn’t just a chaste kiss, 

It’s actually kind of a good kiss, Kyle was pulling Kenny by his shirt, Kenny’s hands gripping a little too hard at Kyle's sides, while they kissed, it was fierce, not sweet, not slow, not careful. Kyle could feel his heart pick up, because he knows, he knows everyone was looking, even with his eyes closed, he knew it. 

He kissed Kenny harder, not because he was actually enjoying the kiss, which he would totally be doing in another escenario, because Kenny? Hot, defitenly hot. But everyone was looking, so he kissed him harder trying to make all of his anxiety go away that way. For a second he thought that Kenny might not like that idea, but well he could push him away at- oh, no wait, he was kissing him back, yep, that was Kenny’s tongue in his mouth, and everyone could see it, great.

The point is, they were kissing, a little too enthusiastic, like they were desperate to try to make it look real, which they were. So when Kyle pulled back, the only thing they could do was stare at each other, and it wasn’t one of those romantic looks with smiles and heart eyes, no, they were panicking, fear written all over their faces, because they knew, they knew they just fucked everything up. 

“Oh” Stan was looking at them, he wanted to leave, he was right next to them, he had seen every fucking detail. He felt a tight knot on his throat, he wasn’t going to cry, nop, he wasn’t.

The whole place stayed silent for a second, everyone looking at Kyle and Kenny while they looked at each other terrified, Kenny swallowed, this was bad, so, so , bad. Of course Cartman had to start laughing at that moment.

“Holy shit” Eric said as he laughed loud and clear.

The problem was that he was laughing, but not exactly at the kiss, because he was looking somewhere else, he was looking at someone, someone that was standing still by the door next to two girls. And Kyle wouldn’t have noticed, he really wouldn’t if the kid didn’t speak up, but he did, and Kyle knew that voice too damn well.

“Kyle?” 

No. Nononononon, this couldn’t be happening, there was no way this was happening to him. Kyle looked over Kennys shoulder, oh shit, he was there, he was fucking there.

“Ike?”

He was crying, Cartman was crying because of how funny this was for him, he was hugging his stomach because it hurted of how much he was laughing. This was better than any movie he had seen, there was no way he was going to forget this.

“Oh, this is amazing” he said while he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  


Kyle turned to look at Kenny again, he felt sorry for him, Kenny looked scared too, he didn’t know it would have that effect on him, for a second he thought he was going to cry, but he didn’t he was just looking at him, still grabbing him tightly by his sides and looking terrified, like he was searching for reassurance in his eyes. Yeah, this was bad.

Kyle swallowed

“So” he whispered as he forced a smile. “We are fake dating now”  
  


“Guess so”

To say that the class continued really awkwardly was not much. Everyone was staring at them as they did their exercises, everyone was either confused, surprised or shocked, because no one, literally no one was expecting that. And to make things worse, Cartman would randomly burst out laughing really loud when he had to be near Kenny. And Kenny, oh, Kenny was desperate looking from Craig, who was avoiding looking at him, to Karen, who was just giving him sympathetic smiles trying to make him understand that everything was fine, that there was nothing to worry about.

All of those things were bad enough, but the kicker, oh, the kicker was Stan looking lost, and Ike looking like he just had entered an alternative reality.

He was glad that Kenny grabbed his hand and gave him a weak sime when he started shaking without noticing. He gave him a weak smile back. 

Things got even more uncomfortable when everyone had to leave because they needed to head home, because everyone was looking at them, expecting them to say goodbye to each other, because that’s what people who date do, they kiss each other goodbye. So they did, it was just a peck, but it was the most uncomfortable thing ever. Kyle was trying hard not to cringe at how awkward that was. This fake dating thing was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

Of course, then the worst thing came, which was walking home with Ike, his brother, his brother that had seen him kiss a dude not even five minutes ago, yeah, that one. For a few minutes, he didn’t say anything, and Kyle was happy with that, but then he wasn’t, because Ike was speaking.

“So…” Ike said breaking the silence “Kenny”

Oh, Kyle was so ready for death at that moment.

“Don’t” he interrupted him “Just don’t”

Apparently, Ike didn’t want to drop the subject, because he frowned at him, before talking again.

“What?” he questioned him “I don’t care that you like dudes” that was what caught Kyle attention “It’s just weird that is Kenny”

Wait a minute, why was it so hard to believe he could be dating someone like Kenny? Just because Kenny was the most attractive guy at school didn’t mean he couldn’t be dating him. He was attractive too, goddammit.

“Hey!” Kyle exclaimed, while glaring at his brother “Why is it so hard to believe that I could be with someone like Kenny”  
  


It seemed like that wasn’t what Ike was trying to say, because he rolled his eyes, and murmured something along the lines of ‘oh my god, you’re so dumb’, before talking back to him.

“It’s not that” he reassured him, before shrugging “I just thought if you would date a guy it would be Stan”

What, not that he complained, but what the fuck.

“W-why?” he could feel his face heating up.

“Dunno” Ike said as he turned to look at the street. “You guys seemed pretty into each other” Kyle was screaming inside “You know, how Stan always look at you every time you come into a room, he always follows you around, he is like really upset when you are mad at him” Ike just shrugged again, like it was not a big deal “You know, I always thought he was kind of like in love with you”

“Huh”

It was a big deal.

  
  


______________________________________

  
  


It was easier to ignore it, you know? To ignore it, to just, go home and not think about the things that the whole situation made him feel. It was easier to just concentrate on the headache, he did that, because it was easier, it wasn’t difficult, so he did, he didn’t think about anything else, he didn’t even notice when he got home, when he got to his room. When did he get there? How long had he been there? He doesn’t care, because he has a headache, and now, his stomach hurts too.

“Fuck it”

Craig needed to stop thinking about it, so he put on his headphones, lit himself a cigarette, and lied in bed, staring at the ceiling, this was bad.

  
  


_‘Under the bad, bad moon tonight_

_Or baby is it just me?’_

  
  


It was weird to describe the pain he was feeling, he didn’t know where to start. He could feel it, it was burning him alive from the center of his stomach, like a second degree burn, it was annoying, but it wasn’t enough for him to go to a doctor or throw up, it was different from all those times he ate something bad, it was new. 

His headache wasn’t much different, it was like his head was spinning. Spinning, spinning, spinning around, going up and down, throwing flashes at him of things he didn’t even know what it was. He decided to look at the ceiling and space out for a bit instead, maybe he would forget about it that way.

  
  


_‘Started out the way I wanted but it's weird now_

_Let me out, I'm lost in the words_

_Too much in my head, I shoulda seen the bad signs’_

  
  


Today wasn't a bad day, it wasn’t a good day either, he didn’t know why, but it just wasn’t. He knew this, not because of the stomachache or the headache, no, he knew this because the stars that were on his ceiling, transformed easily in the galaxy that was inside his mind, it was weird. He could see the stars, the sun, the moon, he could see everything, he was still floating out there, not touching anything, just looking.

The difference could go unnoticed if someone didn’t pay much attention to the magic that was going on around him, but he did notice, everything was going backwards. Not that the time was going backwards, no, the planets were rotating in the opposite direction, which… it made no sense, because that never happened in Craig's galaxy it made no sense. But then the light and the sound came, he looked away for a second, the light was too strong, it was brighter than the sun. He covered his eyes with one of his arms, then, with the same force that it appeared, it went away.

Then he realised, oh, it was there, the spaceship, the UFO that was looking at him from times to times, with a weird looking alien that always bothered him, that would tell him stories about how the big fat ugly monster from another planet made another huge massacre on some other planet, it would tell him about how his body was indestructible, how he was immortal but didn’t want to be. The alien came out of his spaceship. 

  
  


_‘I wanna tell you everything will be fine_

_But I'm afraid that it's a waste of your time_

_Let me out, I'm lost in the words_

_Don't know how I ended here_

_Trapped in a blur’_

  
  


Kenny wanted to die, he wanted to fall down a cliff, he wanted to drown, he wanted to just stop. Because Kenny McCormick was the kind of guy that could manage to do everything, he could face death without flinching, he could climb a roof without fearing of falling, he could stay awake for days, he could starve for days, but there was one thing he could not manage. He couldn’t manage to get through the pressure.

Not the pressure that Tweek felt all the time, or the one to make the right decision, the pressure before something, not that, he could get way past that, but to put it in a simple way, it was like he was in a car, and then the car crashes, and you may think that, that is the worst part, but it’s not. You see, when the car crash happens, it’s all so fast, you don’t even notice at first, the panic start to rise after that, when you realise you’re fine, you’re alive, you can still move, but as soon as that happens and the shook it’s still in you body, the pressure comes. It was that feeling, the one where you feel like that car crash wasn’t all, like you are expecting for a second one, because you can see the cars passing by next to you, and you wait, with white knuckles and wide eyes, for another car to come. That’s the pressure Kenny couldn’t get behind.

And it was bad, because one moment he was kissing his friend, and the second one, everyone was looking, everyone but him, and that was the scariest part, that he wasn't looking his way. He didn’t know why, how, or what, made him feel this way, but Craig wasn’t looking at him, and that made him terrified, even more terrified when he realised that the whole school had seen him kiss Kyle, even after he realised that there was going to be a new rumor about him, that he was going back to being the slut again. That Kyle was going to get dragged into it, and it was going to be worse, because he was already expecting, expecting the questions, those questions that made him want to throw up,

‘Does he have HIV?’ ‘Does he suck dick as good as everyone keeps saying?’ ‘Is it true that he is interested in threesomes?’ 

He hated those questions, he hated them, he hated how fucked up this situation was, he hated how the song that was playing on his phone was the one Wendy was listening and he couldn’t change it at the moment, he hated the fact that that stupid lemon tree he was looking at, in his backyard, wasn’t already big and tall, but what he hated the most, was that he didn’t look at him. 

Why didn’t Craig look at him?

  
  


_‘I've had these weird thoughts for a while_

_Can't shake 'em when I'm so low_

_Think about it, I'm post-traumatic_

_All I know is when I'm stressing I smoke more’_

  
  


The UFO just stayed there, looking at him, and it felt amazing. Because in his head, in his mind, the aliens that came from other galaxies, they were amazing, the most precious thing, they came from the darkness, the light, the color of space, so how, how could an alien like him, be looking at a human like him? He never asked himself that question before, and now that he did, he didn’t want to know the answer, it was better if he didn’t, he just wanted to stay there. 

To be desired, to be seen, to be wanted, was something so… so addictive, and he wanted more, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t do anything, he just stayed there, looking back, expecting, waiting, but it didn’t happen. Then the alien moved, turned the lights on, and moved the opposite direction.

Craig stayed there, he didn’t know what happened, this never happened in his mind, in his space, his galaxy, but there it was, the spaceship was moving in the opposite direction, not too far away, it stopped. And then he noticed.

Spaceman Craig wasn’t alone, there was someone else, other than him, other than the alien. Another astronaut, lost in space, but he was holding a bag, and the alien was coming out of his spaceship. It was that pain, the stomachache, he felt it as soon as the alien started revolving around the spaceman. The alien that had helped him, that had laughed with him, that had told him the many different secrets of space, it was revolving around another spaceman, a spaceman with green eyes, and a bag full of stars.

Craig opened his eyes, he was in his room, not in space. He was in his room, Kenny wasn’t an alien, Kyle wasn’t a spaceman, he was home, and he was jealous. Which made no sense, right? Because Kenny was a friend, and he was allowed to have other friends, to have dates, to have sex, to enjoy, to live. But something inside him, this pain, the way it crawled from his stomach, it annoyed him, just thinking about it, just after he saw it happen. 

  
  


_‘Let me out, I'm trapped in a blur_

_Started out the way I wanted but it's weird now_

_Let me out, I'm lost in the words_

_Too much in my head, I shoulda seen the bad signs’_

  
  


He took a long drag of his cigarette. Craig didn’t tell him that lemon trees took so long to grow, it was annoying, Why was it small, why wasn't it big already? He hated that about Craig, he hated that he didn’t tell him, he hated that he didn’t laugh when they were at Tweaks Bros, he hated that he was silent most of the times at school, he hated that he bringed him clothes when he needed them, he hated that he drunk his lemonade with no sugar, he hated that he always bought sugar for him anyway, he hated that he never tells him to shut up when he can’t stop talking, he hated that he really didn’t hate him at all. What he did hate in fact, was that he didn’t look at him.

When Craig leaved the gym, he didn’t wait for him to follow, and it hurted, because today it was thursday, and he always went to his house on thursday, But not today, because Craig had left without him because Craig hadn’t texted him since then, because he was alone, smoking while looking at that stupid lemon tree that reminded him of Craig, while that stupid song that Wendy as listening to was playing, and he fucking hated it because he knew that Craig also listened to this song, because it was really fucking gay.

And he had this feeling, like he should apologize, like he should cry, and he didn’t know why, because he didn’t do anything, he didn’t know, what he did wrong, what went wrong, what did he say? He didn’t know, and he didn’t notice, how his hands were shaking, he was frowning, he was scared, so fucking scared. To lose, to what was about to come, to have no one by his side when shit started going down, because he didn’t want to, but the only thing there was a stupid lemon tree.

**_From: Kenny_ **

**_To: Craig._ **

_U ok?_

  
  


_‘I wanna tell you everything will be fine_

_But I'm afraid that it's a waste of your time_

_Let me out, I'm lost in the words_

_Don't know how I ended here_

_Trapped in a blur’_

  
  


Of course he was jelous, he was fucking jelous, of what? He didn’t know, he didn’t want to know. Because after spending almost every day with McCormick, he got used to, he got used to the noise, to the long talks, to the laughs, to the company, to a friend. And the fear of losing him was growing in his stomach, it was spreading like a disease, all over his body. He was scared of losing a friend. At least that’s what he told himself.

Because Kenny came into his life like an alien, an outsider, he showed all these crazy things, he took him out to the world he knew he didn’t belong, and now Kyle was getting that out of his life. Kyle was taking him away, because that’s what couples do right? They spend time with each other, they need privacy, they need each other, and so Kenny was going to need that, because he had kissed Kyle, in front of everyone, because they confirmed it, And he was being selfish.

But he had the right to be because he was Craig, and Craig had many wrong and bad things inside him. Because he was told that he was supposed to be that way, that he was supposed to be bad, selfish, mean, he was supposed to not care about this kind of thing, he was supposed to be that thing everyone told him he was. And he knew he was, he knew he was mean, that he was indifferent, boring, mean, and all that stuff. But the one thing Kenny McCormick showed him, it was that he was this, and he wasn’t broken. Because when he was told all this fucking things, of what he was suppposed to be, that it wasn’t good, that it wasn’t fine, that he needed to be fixed. McCormick was the proof that he didn’t, he wasn’t broken, this was him and there was nothing with it. He was still capable of loving, of feeling, of having a friend.

He stared at the message, and he learned that Kenny deserved it too. To feel the way he made him feel, to have back the love he give, to be seen in the same way that Kenny had seen him, to be desired, to be wanted,

**_From: Craig._ **

**_To: Kenny._ **

_sup, yeah._

_Just a headache._

  
  


It was there, maybe, not in a way that you could listen to it, hear it, or touch it, but it was there, a invisible way, because it was like all those silent words, were in another language that none of them knew how to talk, how to say it, but it was like an apology. From Kenny, because for some reason, it felt like he had just betrayed him, like he had cheated in some twisted way, like he broke something that was there, but he didn’t know what. And Craig he was accepting, on giving up that feeling, that desire, that fucked up thing that was growing inside of him, that he was going to swallow, and swallow, until he couldn’t take it anymore, until throwing up. 

  
  


**_From: Kenny_ **

**_To: Craig._ **

_Same, seems like im dating K now._

_Weird._

_Never fake pretended to date any1 b4_

  
  


He stared at the message for a while. Oh, OH, fuck. Fuck he had just. No, no, he didn’t like Kenny McCormick. He didn’t just admit it. Nop, not happening.

Well.

He was fucked.

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


It was stupid, this whole situation was stupid, he knew he should have done something else, but what, what was he suppose to do? Not that, he guessed, because apparently when he was trying to solve a problem, it turned out, he got himself into more trouble, which only leaded him into more trouble, because now, not only he just outed himself to the whole school, but also, he was dating Kenny apparently, who he was not even interested in, because the guy he actually liked, was his super best friend, who he thought it was straighter than a stick, but apparently, Ike was telling him otherwise, so yeah, he was mad. 

But he was even more mad at Cartman, oh that fucking bitch, of course he would take the oportunity to fuck things up, he was going to murder him, he wanted to kick him in the face so much.

“Dude, glaring at your coffee is not going to change anything” Tweek said, interrupting him from his dream of killing Cartman slowly and painfully, he glared at him “Hey, don’t give me that look, at least you’re dating the hottest guy in school”

He was glad that at least he had his friends with him. They decided that it may be a good idea to go to Tweak Bros to drink some coffee and just relax a little. Of course that didn’t happen, because Kyle had been frowning at everything and everyone for the past twenty minutes and Stan hadn’t done anything else other than just stare at him with a worried look in his face. So yeah, things weren’t good. 

Also, Tweek wasn’t helping much by standing there while holding a mop and telling him that it wasn’t that bad, because yes, it was, in fact, that bad

“First of, fake dating, ok?” Kyle clarified before turning his gaze back to his coffee as if it was going to give him all the answers he was searching for “Second of all, I’m trying to think about a way to solve this”.

Stan shifted uncomfortable on his seat, this wasn’t easy for him either. Not only it was bad because if it was bad for Kyle it was bad for him by extension, but it was also bad, because he didn’t want Kyle kissing Kenny, he didn’t want Kyle kissing anyone in fact, so no, he wasn’t having a good time either. 

“Why don’t you… I don’t know, fake break up as well?” Stan asked.

That would have been the perfect plan if it was that easy, but no, it wasn’t. As much as he would like to just do that, and continue his life like nothing had happened at all, things weren’t that easy.

Kyle sighed before looking at his friend.  
  
“Stan, as much as I would love to do so” he said in an exasperated tone, because believe him, he would be really happy if he could just do that. “Think about it, we start dating, and we break up right away?”

Tweek nooded, also looking at Stan.

“Yeah dude, it’s going to be weird, people would start to think this was all a joke” he explained, which was right, if they broke up right away, it would be really suspicious “And Red is going to kick both of your asses”

Stan winced, yeah that wouldn’t be good, girls could be sweet and pretty and all that stuff, but he knew that you don’t want to mess with girls when they were mad, because that was a dangerous thing to do. 

For a second no one said anything, until Stan spoke again.

“I don’t understand why Kenny though,” he said confused before pointing at Tweek “Why not, why not you?”

Kyle snorted before grabbing his cup and drinking a bit of his coffee, that would be stupid, and Tweek seemed to think the same, because he just started laughing like he had just told him the funniest joke in the world, which pretty much it was.

“Dude, that wouldn’t have worked out at all” Tweek started explaining to him “I mean, two bottoms? Dating? How would that work?”

It had been bad timing, because as soon as Tweek said that Kyle started choking on his coffee, gaining a few worried looks from both of his friends. Well, he wasn’t expecting that, like at all, he thought that Tweek was going to say something along the lines of ‘we don’t look like a couple’ or something alike, but not **_that_ **.

“Who says I’m a bottom?” he questioned, offended at what Tweek had imploded.

And with the most serious face Tweek turned to him

“You look like a bottom,” he said.

Well, good friends his ass, but at least he had Stan.

“What?” Kyle asked, looking at his super best friend with a look that said ‘can-you-believe-this-guy?’

Apparently, he did, because Stan shrugged before sending him an apologetic look. 

“You do dude”

Well, those two could go fuck themselves for all he cared about, also, why were they talking about this? They had more serious business going on.

“Fuck you” Kyle said to both of his friends before thrwoing in the air exaspearetd. “We are not having this conversation”

Of course, Tweek didn't listen, because after a second of silence, decided that no, it wasn’t time to end the conversation.

“Kenny’s a switch for sure” he pointed out while nodding like that was an important fact to bring up to the table

And because Stan is Stan, and he got caught up with whatever that caught his attention, looked at Tweek confused, Kenny? A switch? He wasn’t so sure about that.

“You think so?” he asked, not completely agreeing with him.

Kyle couldn’t believe it, whas this for real? He looked back and forth from Stan and Tweek, were they actually having a conversation over if Kenny was a switch or not? 

“Dude, he is like the definition of switch” Tweek said to Stan like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Guys? A little help over here?”

Stan turned to look back at Kyle, right, the whole dating situation, he forgot.

“Right, right, so…” he started making both of the guys turn their attention to him “How do we break this up, fast”

Tweek thought about for a second, he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well first off, you need to fake date him for a while at least” he pointed out. “Then, we need to come with a good excuse for you guys to break up”

That caught both Kyle and Stan attention, they knew that he was going to fake dating Kenny for a while, but why would they need a good excuse to break up? Couldn’t they just be like, ‘oh it’s over’ and that?  
  


“Why? Can’t we just say that, I don’t know, we were better off as friends?” Kyle asked not really getting why that was a bad idea.

Tweek frowned at him

“Dude, this is South Park, no one is going to believe that crap” he explained. “It must be something like… I don’t know, cheat or something”

And he was right, South Park was all about gossip and stuff, sadly, Kyle’s relationship, was everyone's business now, so if he wanted to break this up withouth being suspicious, they needed a good excuse, because if they didn’t have one, Red was going to murder them both, like literally kill them both.

But he didn’t want to pull the whole ‘cheating‘ thing.

“What? No, I’m not cheating on my fake boyfriend” Kyle said, before adding. “And no, I don’t want to be the one who got cheated on either”

There was no way he was going to let Kenny be the bad guy saying that he cheated on him with some random person, while everyone pitied him for something that wasn’t even true, and there was no way he was going to pretend he cheated because, hey, maybe this relationship was fake, but he was going to be a good ass fake boyfriend ok?

“Well, let’s have a fight,” Stan offered.

And it wasn’t really a bad idea, they could make up a fake argument and then pretend that they left their differences aside and went back to being friends, right?

“What do couples fight about?” Kyle asked.

Oh, shit, right, none of them had been in an actual relationship since… forever it seemed, the only two that had an actual couple were Stan and Tweek, and that had been like, a really long time ago.  
  


“Everything?” Stan offered, remembering of his parents “I don’t know”

And of course, because Tweek was Tweek, and half of his ideas were either too good or too dumb, he decided to bring up an idea that just crossed his mind, a bad one.

“What about I don’t know, you discovered that Kenny has a weird fetish or something”

Kyle frowned at him, no there was no way he was doing that.

“I’m not doing that to him,” he firmly said. “He looked already terrified when we kissed” 

And he did, he felt so guilty about that, because Kenny looked so vulnerable when he looked at him, and he was his friend, so he didn’t want to put any more bullshit on him. He knew the reputation and the things people were going to say to him because of this, he didn’t have to put him through any more shit.

“I still don’t understand why Kenny though” Stan asked after a few seconds of silence.

Ok, now he was annoyed, was Stan going to keep asking that question for a long time? Because he was getting pretty tired of it. He didn’t know ok? It seemed like a good idea at the time, he panicked, he didn’t even think about it at the time.

So with crossed arms, narrowed eyes he let out an over exaggerated sigh and faced his friend. 

“I don’t know Stan,” he said, bitterly before adding “Would you have preferred if I kissed you?”

Stan went silent.

“I-” he did “Dude I was just asking”

  
  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


“Ignore him, he will go away” Someone would say “don’t even bother with him”

It didn’t really hurt, he didn’t care, really he didn’t. At least he didn’t think it did, until then.

The thing was, that no one would pull out a fight with him, well there was Kyle at the time, he was always ready to argue, to throw hands, to scream back at him, and it was good, it was satisfactory, it was fun. He always thought that he liked that too, no, forget that, Kyle liked that too, he knew that, because he would sometimes let a tiny smirk in the middle of an argument, because he was a lot like him, more than Kyle would liked to admit, because both of them, loved the thrill, loved that feeling, that one when you won an argument, when you knew you were right all along, because Kyle was almost as competitive as him. And it was nice, it was friendship.

Until one day, it wasn’t.

He knew that he had been an asshole, that he was the one that actually fucked it up, of course he knew, he just didn’t let that get over his head, because that’s what he did, that what his passion revolved in, and if Kyle didn’t want to be friends with him anymore, that was fine, he didn’t blamed him. Kenny stayed with him, of course, because Kenny might not be Kyle in the sense that he loved to argue, but Kenny had this adrenaline inside of him that had grown over the years, that was more noticeable as he grew older, Kenny liked his ideas, and that was good, that was nice.

The plan was easy at the beginning

1 befriend Wendy Testaburger. 

2 make Stan jealous

3 then move on with his life. 

But then again, things were easier said than done. Befriending Wendy Testaburger started up badly, because he was actually trying to be nice to her, but she didn’t care, she just ignored him, he tried, tried and tried. At first, it didn't really make sense to him, because Kenny was being nice to her, and she was actually talking to him, she was being friendly to him, so why when he was nice to her, she wasn’t nice to him? 

Then, one time during class, he started an argument, because he had said something that was ‘not cool’ or ‘not appropriate and immoral’ or something along those lines, so he was doing what he always did, but then he heard her. He heard her voice, screaming back at him, frowning, spitting venom in her words, and she was paying attention to him, so that’s when his plans changed. He would start random arguments, she would argue back, he would scream, she would scream back, he had forgotten about it, about how angry and powerful Wendy could get, he had forgotten about all those fights when they were kids. 

“Ignore him, he will go away” Someone would say “don’t even bother with him”

“No, you don’t understand” Wendy would snap “I need to do this”

She would slam her hands on the table, she would glare at him on the hallways, she would stick around with them, so he was getting almost ready with the first part of his plan, the thing was, that Wendy was still dating Stan at the time, so sometimes she would be with him instead of staying with him and Kenny, which was fine, it was cool. 

Then she would send him death stares when she was holding hands with Stan, then she would stop sitting with Stan at the cafeteria, and then they started hanging out, step by step, slowly. He noticed, the way she smirked in the middle of an argument, the way she would scream at him ‘I told you so!’ without hesitating, the way she would make her way towards him just to argue, the way her eyes lighted up when she found an argument interesting. 

So things went by pretty much like that, for a while at least, until one day, Wendy called him, she was crying, it sounded disgusting, he even told her that, but she didn’t care, she was asking for Kenny, but Kenny had died, so he wasn’t coming back until the next day, so he decided to meet her. 

Turned out, Wendy and Stan were over, like finally over, and she was crying because it was over. Cartman knew he may have a twisted way of seeing things, his points of view weren’t always the best for everybody, but he didn’t get it, it made him mad, why was she crying? Why would she even cry about that? Wendy was all these things, she was beautiful, she was strong, she was smart, she was way too much for Stan to handle, she was good, right, she was beautiful. So he told her, he told her she looked stupid crying like that, because no one had died, well, Kenny did, but it didn’t aplided to that case because the asshole could and would actually come back tomorrow. 

But the thing was, that she had all her mascara running down her face, her lips were trembling and she was crying like if someone had died, forever, gone. It was stupid, because this wasn’t Wendy, Wendy would never cry for losing someone like Stan because Stan didn’t know how to handle a debate about politics, because Stan didn’t know how argue back, because Stan would rather give up and say something like ‘ok, fine, you are right, can we leave it?’ and not fight back. That was not for Wendy, he knew that, because Wendy enjoyed the arguments, she enjoyed the strong belief, the debates, the thrill that arguing and fighting gave her. 

So between tears, tissues, and bad movies that she liked to watch because they made her laugh because of how stupid they were, he realised that even if he liked arguing, even if he liked to figth, to debate, to make people mad and make a scene, there was something, something he liked more than all of that. Something that was there with him, and that was Wendy. Wendy who was crying for a guy that didn’t learned to tie his shoes correctly until he was nine, Wendy who would call him a stupid dumb fuck, Wendy that would laugh at his jokes that weren’t mean, Wendy that would smile proudly at him when he winned an argument against someone else. Complicated Wendy.

“Just ignore him, he would go away” Someone would say “don’t even bother with him”

“What the hell?” Wendy would snap “He is my friend!”

And it was weird, because suddenly, he started noticing the little things, the way she would pull her hair back when she was nervous, the way she couldn't bother to tare her eyes away from the board during history, the way she would never finish a drink, always leaving a little at the bottom, but never entirely, he noticed that she wasn’t dedicated, or made of porcelain like some people seemed to think, because she was not scared of hiding in a trash can when the three of them got in trouble because Kenny broke a car’s window by accident and a group of dudes started chasing them, how she wasn’t scared of heights, how she was so beautiful with the sun on her face, how she always bitted the end of the pencils, even if it weren’t hers. He noticed.

And soon after that, Eric Cartman, realised that he had fallen in love with Wendy Testaburger.

_____________________________________________

Also, I want to thank you all for the Kudos and the comments, they have really inspired me to write this down, really. It makes me really happy that you’re enjoying this, I always smile with your comments guys, so I’m willingly to make the story and the chapters longer and more entertaining for you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was that a kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I got a really bad writers block which I don’t usually get, but I guess it’s done? Let me tell you, it took me way longer than it should to finish this, it had been a long way to go my amigos.  
> You know what you should do tho? Follow me on tumblr (@f-o-r-r-e-a-l) , is there anything interesting there? No, do I actually use it to update things about my works? Also no, but you should totally do it.

  
  


“Why not?” Kenny asked, still hanging out upside down from the bed.

Cartman stared at Kenny with a frown through the reflection on the mirror.

“Cause’ I’m not a fucking simp like Clyde, Kenny” he said as he fixed his shirt.

Today was the day, not just another day, it was  _ the  _ day. He had been trying, and succeeding, to be chill for the rest of the week, he had never bringed the subject up, he never asked questions, he was just cool, chill, relaxed, but that was just on the outside, on the inside, oh boy, on the inside he was nervous, like, really nervous. He had tried everything, everything except asking her, of course, cause he was trying to play it cool, and if he asked, then she wouldn’t think he was relaxed and thank you very much, but he had a reputation. He went to all of Wendy's favourite restaurants, he tried to check her phone without her noticing, hell he even tried to hack her phone just to get a clue, a tiny little clue. But no, nothing, nothing, nothing, nada.

That was the main reason Kenny was there, right after school, while he got ready for his date, a date he had with Wendy, a date that Wendy had planned, and he had no idea, at all, where were they going, what were they doing. He didn’t have any idea, so Kenny was supposed to be there to help him out, giving him advice, but no, Kenny had decided to just lie there and give him lame suggestions that didn’t help him alone, like five seconds ago when he suggested him to bring flowers to her.

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you dude” Kenny said, frowning at his friend.

Kenny was trying, ok? He knew flowers were a dumb idea, but he didn’t really do dates, and if he did, he couldn’t exactly afford to buy things to people on their first date, also this was Wendy, Wendy who was a friend, that he considered a sister, so what advice could he give him? 

Apparently Cartman was really starting to get really pissed off, because he turned around to glare at him 

“Your only job is helping Kenny, and you’re doing everything except for that” Cartman said before he went back on making sure he looked good.

It was so… odd to see Eric like that, the guy was fixing his hair, he was using cologne, because of a date, he was trying to impress Wendy. And Kenny wanted to throw up.

“I don’t know dude, I don’t have many dates,” he said, still hanging upside down from the bed, all the blood going straight to his head. “Less now, that I’m dating Kyle apparently”

The serious expression on Cartman's face was replaced by a snort followed by a bark of laughter.

Kenny could see Eric reflection in the mirror and he couls see how much this made him laugh, that son of a bitch “Fuck, that always get me” Cartman said between laughs, before sending him a smug look throught the mirror. “Sucks for you that you’re not sucking the dick you want to suck”

Ok, that was completely uncalled for.

No only because, first of, he was not happy with the fact that he was forced to date Kyle, which was really uncomfortable at the beginning because he had to hold hands with him, and they had to go almost everywhere together, which was really weird and developed in a few really weird situations, like hanging out all together, like everyone hanging out together.

“You are the one that put me in this situation” Kenny clarified before getting himself up from that position before he gets the worst headache of all time.

Cartman turned around, putting on an innocent expression, because he strongly disagreed with what his best friend has just said about him.

“Wrong, Kyle put you in this situation” Eric pointed out, which, ok, it wasn’t entirely false “I just took care of the details”   
  


Kenny gives him a confused look, that must be one of Cartman's sick twisted ways to get away from all responsibilities

“The details being…?” 

Of course Cartman’s expression turned into smugness in less than one second, this was his time.

“Making it real” Eric started explaining as he made his way towards the bed where Kenny was sitting “I’m a man of details Kinny” Kenny frowned at that nickname, Cartman only used when he had to explain something to him like it was obvious, “I look at the things people would usually not notice, like the way you didn’t deny that you want to suck someone else’s dick”

Ok, now that was low. 

He didn’t really enjoy when Cartman made fun of him for feeling attracted to Craig, it wasn’t like he dreamed about him every night, he just… seemed to like his face and personality just fine, maybe a little more than just fine, but it wasn’t like he was dying for him. 

“I don’t want to suck Craig’s dick” Kenny said while glaring at him.

Cartman smiled mockingly at him.

“Never said It was his”

Kenny stayed still, his mouth gaping like a fish, fuck, he got him. 

Cartman, on the other hand, had no time to laugh at Kenny’s expression, even if it was really funny, he had to finish getting ready. He turned around to grab a jacket, he didn’t know where the fuck the date was going to be, so he tried to dress well enought to be in somewhere nice, but also comfortable enough if it was going to be not in not such a elegant place. Wendy and her stupid sourprises.

“Fuck you dude” Kenny said once he could find his words.

He was frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“As much as you love confusing people's sexuality” Cartman said before turning to grab the keys from his car, because yes, the spoiled brat had his own car. “I’m not into dudes Kenny, go fuck Craig already, maybe that way he would stop having that stupid face all the time”

Kenny rolled his eyes, that fucking asshole.

“Wouldn’t fuck you even if asked for it” Kenny mumble but making sure that it was loud enought for Cartman to hear. “it would be like fucking a hipopotamous that’s for sure”

Of course, Eric did hear that, because he turned to look at him while frowning.

“Hey! Heard you bitch” he exclaimed.

Kenny snickered at that, “Good, it was the idea”

Eric rolled his eyes, turning back to check himself on the mirror again, he needed to look good, he really wanted to impress Wendy.

But he wanted to pick on Kenny even more.

Eric was glancing at Kenny with a smug look through the mirror “You turning into a sarcastic little bitch lately” he said before adding “Is that what fucking Craig does to you?”

He had to admit that yes, maybe a little, but Craig sarcasms were getting into him, he liked it in fact, it made conversation funnier for him, even if sometimes people gave him shit about it, he liked it. Sometimes even he could think that Craig was a smartass, but by far he knew that it was just part of his personality, Craig wasn’t a boring, sad, troublemaker teenager, no, Craig was just another guy like anybody else in South Park, he just had bad luck. 

That was why it felt bad for him to make fun of the guy “Fuck off dude” he checked his ´phone, great, he was suppose to be at Tweak Bros in ten minutes “Why don’t you finish already, you’re going to be late for your date” Cartman rolled his eyes at this, but decided that it was time to go too “And I’m going to be late for work”

Cartman smiled again.

“Your boyfriend is waiting?”

“No, but your mom is”

“Little bitch”.

  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  


He had been doing that a lot he realised. Looking at the ceiling, almost as if it would give him answers, like the stars would suddenly start moving and form an answer. Of course they didn’t, they were just stars, and stars didn’t talk, they weren’t going to tell him about what he should do, about his secrets, they were just going to stay there. Craig wondered if he should too. 

But today was different, well, not really, but he had spent his entire morning watching the way Kenny and Kyle held hands down the halway, he had seen them kiss good morning, kiss goodbye, he had seen them talk and laugh. He had seen them do almost all of that before, it didn't bother him. Now it did.

So today when he saw them kiss in the halway, even if he knew it was fake, when he saw them laugh, when they held hands, it made him sick. The stomachache was back, it crawled from inside his stomach, to the back of his neck, and expanded to his whole body. Jealousy, as they called it, was a very strange feeling.

What was even stranger, was realising he was jealous, jealous of Kyle, because he was with Kenny, which at first it didn’t make sense, because Kenny was his friend, and he was allowed to have other friends. So why? It didn’t make sense, just as it didn’t make sense when he decided to skip school telling Kenny that he needed to go to Denver to help his dad with something. It was true, but he was in his room, looking at the ceiling, searching for an answer.

Let's start from the beginning. He was friends with Kenny, which, weird but ok. So now that he finally had a friend, he didn’t want to lose it, and that was fine, that was normal, but then why did he want to punch Kyle when he held Kenny’s hand? Then he realised it, he liked him. He liked him, well, no, yes? Maybe? Just a little, ok? 

Once realisation kicked in, he didn’t know what, or how it happened, but he was suddenly in his moms car, driving, driving to Tweaks, and he had no idea what he was going to do, he had no idea how it happened but his heart was beating fast, faster, and faster. He may have gone through a red light, maybe two, but it was adrenaline, he knew that, and it was bad.

It was even worse when he arrived, he was feeling like in a movie, when the main character has all the confidence in himself and just goes, when there is nothing to stop him. Except that when he opened the door full force, and stood there, the adrenaline he had been feeling, the thrill, he was on, it wasn’t there anymore. So now he was just standing there, wide-eyed while the few people that were on Tweaks Bros just looked at him.

Shit, what was he doing?

It’s not until Kenny reaches him, looking as confused as he felt. Because Craig had told him he was going to his dad, and he was nowhere near Denver.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” he asks while holding a mop “Shouldn’t you be helping your dad?”

Funny thing about that, he really should. 

Craig was looking like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water at him. His confidence disappeared in a second, and his lips turned into a thin line. He looked back and forth from the door and Kenny, what was he here for? What was he doing here? He finally decided to speak, still trying to recover from the panic that was rising inside of him.

“I am” Kenny looked more confused at him, it took him a second to realise that he said the wrong him “I mean, I will”

Now that was embarrassing, Kenny was trying hard not to laugh, he knew that because he noticed the way the corners of his lips twitched to turn into a smile, but he stopped himself right after.

“Ok?” Kenny asked, trying not to sound suspicious, “So what are you doing here?”

The truth was that he had no idea, he was just laying in bed, and then it was like adrenaline was shot on his body and he just went, he had only one thing in his mind, and now that he thought about it, it was pretty stupid. Not only because it literally made no sense, but because he literally made this huge scene, just for him to say one word.

So because the world hates Craig, he started stuttering “I just came to huh” he tried to think of an excuse, something smart to say, something better, but Kenny was looking at him expectantly so he just said what was on his mind. “To say hello”.

It was the cutest and the most dumb thing Kenny heared, he couldn’t repress the smile that appeared on his face.

“Um? Well, hi I guess” he looked around the room and spoted an empty table, before turning to look back at Craig “Let me ask for my break and bring us some coffee”

  
  


Kyle frowned, he didn’t understand what the fuck had just happened. 

It was still strange for him to see Kenny and Craig act all buddy-buddy with each other, mostly because Craig was the most known asshole in town, and Kenny had never talked about what he did with him, or anything, it was like they just started hanging out, out of nowhere. Now don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t ever do anything to stop Kenny from having a nice -but weird- friendship with someone, but… it was just weird. 

Stan turns to look at Kyle who was also staring with eyes narrowed at Craig “What was that?” he asks, confused.

They had been there for only ten minutes now, Kyle had been trying desperately for Kenny to just come to their table and take their order plus his break so they could talk about what they were going to do. Objectively speaking, he knew Kenny was hot, everyone knew that Kenny was hot, so maybe if he didn’t really knew him, he wouldn’t really mind the whole kissing and holding hands at school, but the truth was that he knew him, he was his friend, a friend he knew since kindergarten, and well maybe it wasn’t a good excuse because, duh, Stan, but Kenny was just… Kenny, and to be honest, he was getting kind of tired of people looking at them, and having to pretend not to be uncomfortable when they had to kiss.

“I don’t know” Kyle said “But need Kenny here, we need to talk about the plan”

Stan glanced back to where the two boys were standing, only to find that Craig was already sitting on a table while Kenny handed him a cup of coffee and sat down in front of him. 

And maybe he wasn’t a detective or anything, but he did notice the way Kenny smiled softly at him, as he sat down.

Stan snorted “Yeah, well, he looks kinda busy right now” he said gesturing to where they were sitting.   
  


Maybe in another scenario, he would have let Kenny have his moment of freedom and privacy with Craig, which he was sure there was something weird going on, but right now was not that time. Because he had been waiting for ten minutes, and he was not going to wait any longer.

“Oh, no, this fucker is not going to just get away from this that easily” he said already getting up from his chair “Come on”

He should have known this was coming, he really should.

“What?” Stan was looking at his friend not really sure what was going on, before he was getting pulled from his chair “Where are we-” he was about to ask, when he realised where Kyle was dragging him “Oh no”   
  


  
  


He honestly should have known that sooner or later the moment was going to come.

To be honest he had been doing a pretty decent on this whole avoid-Kenny’s-friends-as-much-as-possible, as far as he concerned, the only person that had actually spoken to him was Wendy, and even if that experience had been weird and terrifying on it’s on way they did said that they were not going to repeat it ever again, which he was very happy with. But he should have definitely expected that sooner or later, the moment would come again.

And he was going to be uncomfortable, again.

But when Kenny sat down, after handing him his coffee and looked at him with a smile, he felt safe. Because that’s what Kenny was, he was safe, he was his friend, and he was comfortable with him, he was someone who made him feel safe, so why on earth should he feel like something bad was going to happen? There was no reason, until hey, it was South Park, there was never a reason for bad things to happen, but still they seemed to keep happening.

“So, when are you leaving for-” Kenny was going to ask him, he was, until he was interrupted.

It wasn’t like he had a specific problem with Kyle and or Stan, he had a problem with most people, or most people seemed to have a problem with him. But he really couldn’t help but frown, at the two guys once they stood by the end of the table, it was funny how Stan looked worried, like he knew this was a bad idea, and how Kyle was giving them a really bad forced smile that probably hided murder behind it.

It also didn’t help the fact that Kyle greeted him like an asshole.

He first looked at his friend, and the smile looked even more dangerous “Hi Kenny” he said before turning to look at him, “Craig”

Now, full offense on that.

If it wasn’t because Kenny was there he would not only flip them off, but he would have probably already been gone, after a long time being alone, it gets kind of uncomfortable when people talk to him, it’s also kind of stressful because he knows what people think about him. 

But because Kenny is there he just flips them off while putting on a fake smile, which he makes really sure that it looks fake.

Kenny, meanwhile, ignores Craigs reaction and stares at his friend and fake boyfriend, kind of confused at their sudden apraition. “Hi?”.

Kyle ignores Craig and just continues talking while making Stan sit beside Kenny “Sorry for interrupting this conversation of yours” he makes a gesture with his hands before sitting down besides Craig, who just looks at him with a frown. “But Kenny we need to talk about the plan”

At this Kenny’s face lights up entirely, Craig just looks at him with suspicion.

“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea” he says leaning a little with so much excitement that it also makes Stan smile, “Also, you know what is my favourite part of the plan? That we don’t have one”

Kyle groans at Kenny sarcastic comment. “That’s why we need to think of something,” he insists.

Craig snorted, making all the attention turn to him.

“Why didn’t you think of something before telling the whole school that you were dating Kenny?” and maybe there is a little bit of jealousy in his tone, just a little.

Kenny and Craig are looking at him with a smug look, Stan just looks worried.

Kyle turns to look at Craig beside him “Because I tried to but then Red fuckin- wait” he was in the middle of the explanation of why he didn’t think of something before, when he realised that he was talking to Craig, Craig of all people. “I don’t have to talk to you, who let the lemon head into the conversation?” he finished asking, looking around for support.

Stan and Kenny laugh at his comment.

Craig just frowned at him. “You came to our table” he points out.

Because it’s true, he had all the right to talk if he wanted to.

“Not the point” Kyle dismisses waving his hand. “Plan, now”

“What would be a good reason for a couple to break up?” Stan asked, trying to focus on the subject.

Kenny makes a face.

“Not any couple” he remarks before turning to look at Kyle “Us”

Ok, now Craig was jealous, why would that be different from any other couple? And thank god, Stan seemed to think the same, but well, Craig already knew why, he wasn’t an idiot.

“Why would that make it different?”

Kenny rolls his eyes, he hates that he has to explain this. No matter how much he wanted to just be like ‘hey! We are over!’ and to just be left alone, he knew people wouldn’t believe it, because they were best friends, and best friends who start dating after a huge amount of time being together, they just don’t break up and that’s all. There was also the fact that he was treated like the slut of South Park and there were some specific ideas that needed to be off the table

“Because we can’t just come up with a lame excuse like lack of sex or something” he explains making everyone frown at him “No one who believe the rumours is going to believe that crap”

Craig cringed at that. Even if Kenny didn’t spend half of his time telling people that he didn’t actually fuck as much people as they said he did, from time to time he did bringed up and complained about it

“Money issues?” It was more of a question than a suggestion.

Which was probably the wrong one to say because Kenny just turned to look at him with a really serious face.    
  


“Real funny Stan” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, he knew that Stan just said it because that is something that couples argue about, but he seemed to forget that married couples did, sixteen year old teenage boys don’t. It was also bad enough that the comment was about his relationship with Kenny, who wasn’t someone who could afford half of the things they did.

Stan seemed to realise that what he said was kind of offensive “What? Dude I didn’t mean it that way” he tried to retract himself.

Craig who was looking at the situation like it was the most stupid and boring thing that had ever happened in his life, rised a brow at his comment

“Is there another way?” Craig questioned, defending Kenny.

“No money issues, we are not married” Kyle snaps glaring at everyone before the situation turns any more uncomfortable.

They were going to leave the subject alone, they truly were, but a thought seemed to have crossed Stan minds and he couldn’t help but ask.

“Would you want to?” 

Now he was getting really pissed off.

“What? No Stan, I wouldn’t want to” Kyle snaps angrily at his friend.

Things were going to go to hell, they truly were, because even if Craig really didn’t know Kyle and Stan, there was one thing he was sure and that he knew very damn well, and that was that they argued like a married couple, and even if sometimes -just sometimes- could be entertaining right now it wasn’t, he just wanted to hang out with Kenny and be left alone. So that’s why he decided to come out with an idea. 

“Why don’t you blame Cartman?” Craig suggested.

Everyone stayed silent, looking at him. He felt really uncomfortable now.

“What?” Kyle asked.

Craig shrugered “He always do stupid shit” he said hopefully that those were juding looks “Why would this be diferent?”

“That’s not really-”

“No dude, shut up, he has a point” Kenny said interrupting Stan poor excuse to dismiss Craig opinion “Cartman was the one that pressure us into this whole thing, it’s mostly your fault but” he added once Kyle was frowning even more at him “He did put a lot of effort on making this situation worst” 

Everyone stayed silent for a second. It wasn’t a bad plan actually, it made sense, even if Kyle had kind of enjoyed when Cartman actually joined them once this fake dating thing happened, the guy did put them through an uncomfortable situation, and he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of blaming him.

“And what are you guys going to say anyway?” Stan asked.

“Easy,” Kenny said before giving them a smile filled with pride. “Nothing”

Stan looked confused.

“What? How is that supposed to-” he was about to ask but he was interrupted, again.   
  


“Dude, no one is going to question shit if it comes to Cartman” Kenny said exasperated but also kind of relieved that at least they found a solution “If I told you that Eric fucked something up, would you question it?”

It was a good question, because the fact was, that no one did, if something bad happened and someone said ‘Cartman’ people immediately went ‘ooh that makes sense’ and not even question it. Mostly, because they knew that asking would mean getting involved, and no one really wanted to be involved in crazy shit that involved the guy.

“Well, not really” Stan said, now realising where this was going.

Kenny smiled wider, this plan was the perfect plan.

“Exactly, no one is going to ask what did he do” he said smiling proudly before turning to look at his friend who was listening to the conversation witha boring look “Craig you’re a fucking genious” 

If it wasn’t because Kyle and Stan were there, he was sure he would have smiled and made a joke, but they were there, and he didn’t like them, mostly because they came out of nowhere and they weren’t leaving.

So he suppressed a smile, rolled his eyes and said “No, I just have common sense” which made Kenny smile brighter at him and nood, because he knew it was a joke.

But apparently, Stan didn’t because he frowned at him.

“And a shitty attitude” he added, making Kyle smile at him.

“At least I’m not the one who got knocked from a ball in front of the whole school,” Craig said, taking a sip of his coffee to hide a smile, because he knew that this time he wasn’t going to stop himself.

Kenny just laughed at the memory of Stan passing out.

That took Stan by surprise, as far as he knew, both Kenny and Craig hadn’t been to the game that day.

“What? You know about that too?” he asked, blushing of embarrassment at the reminder.

Craig nodded before telling him “We saw it”

Now, Kyle didn’t want to be noisy, but he was pretty sure that he hadn’t seen either Craig and Kenny at the game, also, he didn’t miss the way Craig said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ which meant that this thing was going on since or before the game. He just kept looking at both of them, he was getting more and more suspicious about what was going on between them, and since then.

Stan seemed to not be able to keep his embarrassment for himself, because he was blushing even more “What? How’ I didn’t see you guys there” he questioned again, not really sure how they knew about this, because as far as he remembered -which wasn’t much if he was being honest- they weren’t there.

“We know,” Kenny said, giving Craig a playful smile. 

Now, Kyle really didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he was going to.

“Stop saying ‘we” he said groaning “You make it sound like you’re a couple”

For a second Kenny and Craig just looked at each other with panic in their eyes not like any of them knew exactly how they felt about each other, because not even themselves knew it, but what if they suspected something? What if Craig suspected Kenny was attracted to him? Kenny didn’t want Craig to be uncomfortable with that, hell, he was sure that he didn’t look at him as anything else than a friend, also, the guy was known for being . On the other hand, Craig wondered if Kenny suspected that he was attracted to him? 

That part was kind of way harder for Craig because he was pretty sure that Kenny didn’t feel any type of attraction towards him, and making a move would probably end up terribly badly, because 1- he was sure Kenny would go ‘no’ and 2- because if Kenny went ‘no’ he was sure he would end up losing him, and he would not only end up losing a guy he felt attracted to, but he would also lose a friend, his only friend since… a long time. He liked having a friend, he was not going to lose him.

After three seconds of uncomfortable silence, Stan noticed that Kyle’s comment made things awkward between Kenny and Craig, so he did what a good friend would do, trying to amend the situation.

“Or french” Stan added with a friendly smile.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Yeah... Or french”

  
  


_____________________________________

  
  


He should have seen it coming, he really should. When Wendy got in his car, and said that she was going to give him the directions but not going to tell him exactly where they were going, he should have known that it was going to be a place he hated, and now that he was there, standing in front of a sign with lights while Wendy stood besides him with an innocent but genuine smile, he knew she picked this place because he hated it, and she probably thought it was going to be funny. But no, he didn't find it funny. 

Cartman closed his eyes for a second, he couldn’t believe he was doing this “Mini-golf?” 

Wendy smiled, proudly at her choice.

“Yeah, minigolf” 

It wasn’t entirely true that she chose the place because she knew how much Cartman hated mini-golf ( “Mini-golf it’s just a poor excuse of normal golf but only trying to make it more enjoyale even if it’s still the same fucking crap”). She liked mini-golf, she would usually go there once… a year maybe. 

Ok, fine, the actual reason was because she knew Cartman hated it, and because she had no idea of what do for a first date, so she decided to use google for help, her first option was a museum, but she was sure she was going to end up caught up and Eric would end up making fun of her in some way or another, or they would end up arguing and getting kicked out of it. So mini golf it was.

Cartman took a deep breath “Wendy” he said quietly, sounding more dangerous than calm “What the fuck kind of drug are you on?”   
  


She rolled her eyes before slapping him softly on the arm “Shut, up is going to be fun” she smiled at him “Plus I invited you, so I get to chose”

There must be something wrong with him, Eric thinks, because he was sure that if he didn’t liked her as much as he did, he would have already left, but no, he was still there, and he was sure he was going to end up going inside an play some goddamn mini-golf, just because Wendy wanted to.

But not before complaining because that was the least he could do.

Cartman turned to look at her frowning a little “When you invite someone to a date it’s supposed to be a place the other person would enjoy” he explained.

She didn’t blush at the mention of this as a date, she did not.

“And you are going to” 

“I want to leave”

Wendy rolled her once again, she knew him well enough by now, if he wanted to leave he would have already been driving off to his house or to Kenny’s, but he wasn't and he was still standing besides her.

“But you won’t” she grabbed him by the arm “Come on”

  
  


After being dragged inside the place, while Cartman complained about everything -the prices, the place, the people, literally everything- they made their place to the first hole. 

To be honest, the place wasn’t bad, Eric was complaining just because he could, and he wanted to, but it was actually a really big place, filled with mostly rich people, because of course, Wendy was going to take him to a place he hated but at least it was going to be a nice place he hated. The first hole went kind of bad, it took them seven to ten tries to actually get the ball into the hole. The second one, went kind of the same, it wasn’t until the fourth one, where they were actually trying and not making fun of each other for being bad. 

Not really, but they were actually enjoying themselves by that time.

Eric bended his knees slghtly before swinging the club down and hitting the ball with mid force, it was his third hit, and the ball was already inside the hole “I’m really fucking good at this” he said proudly of himself.

Wendy looked at him frowning.

“That’s only because you keep pushing me whenever it’s my turn” she complained.

Cartman turned to look at her with a smug look on his face, maybe she was cute, maybe she looked even cuter with her white skirt and pink turtleneck, maybe it made him feel things when she leaned on her club and looked at him like that, but he was not going to let her win because of that. 

She was the one that took him there, so he was going to do whatever it took for him to win.

“Wendy, stop being a sore loser and get on my level” he said making his way towards her, still smirking proudly of himself.

Wendy rolled her eyes, before turning to look at him once he was beside her “Your level sucks” she shifted her weight from one feet to the other before she started walking where her ball was.

Cartman snorted “Well, sucks better than-” he noticed something that caught his attention “Wait, what is that?”   
  


That was when the evening went from good to great. Eric had spotted it, and a hundred possibilities came through his mind, this was going to be awesome.

Wendy stopped waking before turning to look at where Cartman was looking “Huh?” ah, it was that “Oh, that’s a minigolf cart”

Eric's interest was growing. “You can get one of those?”

“Yeah, but just for a while” she said, but then Eric was staring at her “What?” and he was smiling “Oh, no, no stop, absolutely no”

Eric was laughing now, he looked like a villain from a disney movie.   
  


“We are getting one,” he said, watching as the rich couple that was on the cart drived off.

Wendy groaned “No, Eric, we are not getting one”

“We are _ so _ getting one” 

Of course, not even ten minutes later, Eric was already handing the money to the guy that was in charge of the carts. 

Wendy frowned at him “I can’t believe we got one”.

To be honest, she should have known that it was going to happen, this was Cartman, and no matter how much she argued back, no matter what she did, he always got what he wanted when he wanted it. And this was not a different case.

“Wendy, stop underestimating me” Eric said taking the keys, and making his way towards where their rented the cart was parked “Now, I drive, you, go crazy”

Wendy sat on the passenger seat, still holding her club while frowning at him.

“Cartman, I’m not going to just- Oh!” Eric had already started driving.

Fast.

It was going to chaos.

  
  


___________________________________

  
  
  


Most times, Stan regretted not having a license to at least use his dad’s car, because usually, hanging out with Kyle outside meant that would walk him home afterwards and then he would head home, it wasn’t like he was doing it because he had no other option, or because Kyle dragged him or asked him to do it, no, it actually became kind of a habit as time went by. Kyle never really said anything about it, he just… went with it? It was also really weird when he didn’t walk him home because he had to leave early or something.

No matter if it was raining if it was too snowy, if it was too late, Stan always walked him home, it was like an unspoken rule that none of them dared to break, it was comfortable that way, it was familiar.

Even now, when the sun was already gone, and he was freezing cold, it was good it was nice “So what are you going to do after?” Stan asked, glancing at his friend.

To be honest, there were a lot of things in Kyle’s mind at that moment, he knew that techanly the whole fake dating situation was almost over, the plan was mostly completed, they only had to make scene on school blaming Cartman and there were done, but until that moment he couldn’t let himself relax “After what?” 

“You know… When this whole fake dating thing is over” 

Kyle shrugered “Probably go back to being single again” he didn’t really think about it, but it wasn’t like he had a line of boys behind him trying to date him, he just wanted things to go back to normal “Is not like I have any other option either”

It wasn’t like he thought he was ugly, but he wasn’t gorgeous or stunning like Kenny, he wasn’t also ugly, he knew that, he was sure of that, but he thought of himself more like a 6? Maybe 8 on a good day? But self confidence wasn’t exactly his thing. It wasn’t like he hated himself, it wasn’t also like he loved himself, he just… he liked himself, like it was enough for him.

Stan on the other hand, thought different than that. But he wasn’t good with words to express it.

Hs snorted, thinking that the fact that his friend could not see how atractive he was, was stupid. “Nah, dude, you’re fine” 

That took Kyle off guard.

“What?” 

Kyle was looking at him with an incredulous look he didn’t know how to react to that, “I mean, fine like good” Stan started stuttering trying to explain himself. “Not like you’re not fine, I mean, you are fine”

Now he didn’t really know if he should laugh or cry.

“I’m fine?” Kyle asked him.

Stan wanted to die, he wanted the earth to swallow him right at that moment, he was bad at this, he was bad at words.

“I meant that you are” he felt small under Kyle gaze, he was blushing at that moment, this was embarrassing “You know, attractive”

That almost made him trip, Kyle recomposed himself in a second anyway.

It took him about a second to realise that Stan was telling him he was attractive, or at least trying to, because the guy was stuttering way too much, he even looked embarrassed. It also made him confused, because he didn’t think of himself as someone attractive, let alone for someone like Stan

Kyle blinked “I’m attractive?” 

Stan cringed, he didn't know what he should say? Was that right? Was that too straightforward? Was he even trying to hit on him? He was trying his best not to sound awkward.

“Guess so?” 

Of course he didn't.

Kyle snorted, a little hurted by that “Wow Stan” he said in a sarcastic tone “Way to lift a guy self esteem”

This was one of the things he was scared about, he didn’t want Stan to think he was atracted to him (even if he was) just because he was gay, he didn’t want to fall into the steretypes of how media protraited lgbt+ charachters, he wanted to be Kyle, he wanted to be seen as the same, he didn’t want thing to change. 

“Not, I just-” Stan was trying to retract himself, but he interrupted him.

“You know that just because I’m gay dosen’t mean I’m going to hit on you”

By the biternes on his tone, Stan knew he said the wrong thing, but he was not trying to do what Kyle thought he was trying to do, he wanted to give him an actual compliment. But he wasn’t good dealing with crushes, let alone if it was Kyle.   
  


Stan snorted, he was sure of that, he knew that just because Kyle was gay that didn’t mean he was trying to hit on him, there was no way Kyle felt that way about him. “I know, I know, believe me I know” Kyle stared at him with suspicion. “What I was trying to say” he said before changing his tone into a softer one. “Is that you shouldn’t worry about it, there are a lot of guys in town that would probably want to date you”

_ ‘Like me’ _

“Huh, and you know this because?” Kyle asked, trying to push a little the subject.

Stan shrugered, he was trying to act casual, his heart beating faster “Because you are attractive” he said “And you’re my best friend” that felt like a punch on the face for Kyle, hell, he was not expecting that, “I know how cool you are”

He hated it, the constant reminder that they were just friends, and not only that, they were super-best-friends, which meant that he was even more friendzoned that he ever thought he would ever be. 

But of course, he was not going to let him know that, so he just faked a laugh and played along.

“Dating someone is more than just thinking they are cool” Kyle pointed out, smiling.

He rolled his eyes.

“You really don’t know how to take a compliment don’t you?”.

Kyle laughed, genuinely at that, it was nice, it was back to how things were supposed to be.   
  


“And you really don’t know how to give a proper one”

“Hey, I’m trying”

“You are?”

“Oh, shut up” 

  
  


______________________________________

  
  


It felt good, it felt amazing actually, he never thought he would ever be so relieved to be in his mom’s car with Kenny on the passenger seat, but he did now. He knew that he wasn’t really a very social person, but he thought he could manage to talk to someone someday, but just not… Kyle and Stan. It wasn’t like he hated them, but he kind of did, he hated them even more after today’s evening, which he personally thought it had been a disaster. 

Not only they interrupted his and Kenny’s time at Tweaks by just sitting with them uninvited, no, that was not all of it, what was even worse was that they didn’t leave. They decided that it was a good idea, to just sit with them the entire time until Kenny had finished his shift, they sat there with him, even when Kenny had to go back to work from his break. 

He discovered a few things by sitting with them anyway, he discovered that 1- Kyle was by no means attracted to Kenny, 2- Both of them were pinning after each other but were too oblivious to notice it, and finally but not least important he fucking hated those guys. They talked about everything, and they were both dumbasses. Kyle was supposed to be the smart one, but he noticed that no, he was just a little smarter than Stan. 

“-so fucking dumb” Craig said exasperated while driving.

They were talking about it, oh, they really were, Kenny had also noticed how oblivious they were for each other, how disgustingly hot they both were for each other, and he couldn’t understand how none of them noticed. Thank god that Kenny thought that way too, because he didn’t know if he could handle another second of that painful pinning shit. 

Kenny was smiling and shaking his head, he knew what Craig was going through. It was called ‘the-super-gay-best-friends’ experience, he didn’t really knew either how did he sourvived it through all these years, but he kenw how stressful it could for someone to see both of them and not understand how they were not fucking yet “I know right?” he asked.

To his own surprise, Craig chuckles under his breath “I expected more from Broflovski” he sighs once he realised what he had just said, he can even tell that Kenny is looking at him with a shit eating grin “Don’t tell him I said that”.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that neither Kyle or Craig liked each other, they bickered at each other almost every time they crossed words. He had to keep an eye on them even when he was working, because it could lead into chaos, he was sure that Craig would be the one to win in a fight, he was way taller, and had been in more fights that he could count on. 

Their fights were different from what Cartman’s were. Cartman and Kyle argued, and Cartman would push because he liked watching Kyle go mad, but Craig, he was just an asshole sometimes and just made comments because he didn’t like Kyle, and so, Kyle did the same.

“What about Stan?” Kenny asked, because the only reason for them to actually talk that evening, was because Stan was actually trying to make Craig part of the conversation, only to immediately regret it because he would come with a bitter comment and which would make Kyle even more angry.

Craig thought about it for a second “The only thing I expect from Marsh is a fucking haircut” 

Kenny looks like he was about to cry as Craig puts on a smirk, he was laughing hard unable to keep it down.

It’s only after a second of silence when he decides that there is something he wants. It didn’t seem like a bad idea, Chrismast was only a few weeks from that day, and he was sure that today it was his dad’s turn to spend it with both Ruby and him, “Hey so, um” he started saying more softly now that Kenny had stopped laughing “Do you, uh, wanna come to my dad's house… some weekend?”

“Sure dude” Kenny answered, not missing a beat.

For a moment, Craig just nods, and keeps on driving, but it only lasts a second for him to give one fast look at him before turning to look back on the road.

“Really?” he asked, not really believing what he just said.

Kenny shrugered “Yeah, why not?” he said before turning to look back to the window as he kept on talking “I never got to go to Denver, my brother lives there, well I mean on the other side of Denver” he knew that there was a difference, Denver was bigger than South Park, so even if it was a one hour drive from South Park to Denver, it was actually a three hours Drive from South Park to where his brother lived “But it would be nice to check it out”

“We could visit him” he said right away, not even thinking before realizing what he just said “I mean, if you wanted to”

Kenny’s head snapped immediately to look at Craig with wide shocked eyes.

“Wait, really?”

Craig shrugered “Yeah, I mean, I never got your sister to visit him, but if you both come I guess I could take you there” he said like it was not a big deal.

That’s all it takes, that’s all it takes for him to leave him out of breath, he knows that Craig doesn’t realize what that meant to him, but that was a lot, that was way more than someone had ever done for him “Dude” he says softly, Kenny didn’t know where to look, he decided that his hands was a better option than Craig’s face “That’s” he didn’t have words, he was speechless “That’s nice” he finally said with a genuine smile on his face “Thank you”.

The main reason it meant a lot for him was because Kevin was going to come home for Karen’s birthday, and he probably wouldn't see him after the holidays. Christmas had been one of Karen’s favorite holidays since always, she loved it, then, Kevin had to move. 

Not only was it difficult already because he was full of work, and had no rest, but the trip was both expensive and long. 

It was also a hard holiday for Kevin, given that he had to spend it alone.

“That’s the least I can do,” Craig said.

And it was so surprising, so, so surprising for him that Craig had offered him that like it was nothing at all, what had he done for him to believe that was ‘the least he could do’? He hadn’t done anything special really.

“Why?” Kenny asked turning to look at Craig with a more serious expression.

Why? Why? For a second Craig thought the answer was simple, because in his head it was, it was simple, it was easy, it made sense ‘because you’re Kenny’, he realised, now, under the analyzing but also amused gaze of McCormick that it was, in fact, not that simple. 

He realised that this was more awkward than he thought it was “Well” he started trying to not sound so stupid “You actually talk to me” he pointed out “You invite me to places, you help me with math, you listen when I talk about dumb shit” it’s all a mixsure in his head, from talking about vine, and how they once thought the earth might be flat, to him explaning about his lemon tree, and Kenny compearing them to a flavour, which, he still thought it was pretty stupid, but a little cute now that he realiced that he may have some gay feelings towards him “you ran naked around the whole town so fatass wouldn’t bother me” he felt obligaed to add that part, because that was the more than someone could ever do for him, hell, it was more than someone had ever done for him “So yeah, that the least I could do”

“Don't,” Kenny said immediately.

It’s a second, just a second of silence, but it feels like an eternity, because it feels like Kenny’s punching him in the face by saying that. He is glad that they are at a red light because he stopped the car so fast he was sure someone would have flown out of the window if none of them had their seatbelts on.

Craig turns to look at him, eyes narrowed “What?”

“Don’t thank me for that” Kenny said firmly “That’s like… not something you should be thanking someone for”

Craig frowns at that, still looking at him.

“Yeah, it is” 

“It shouldn’t be” Kenny said louder this time, like it was really important for him to know “Dude I don’t know why your friends stopped hanging out with you but- dude, it’s fucked ok? You are like, cool you know? Yeah, you’re cool, you have an awful taste on food, but you have like a really good sense of humor, you’re honest, you are actually pretty nice to talk to” Craig felt small, he didn’t really felt awkward, but he felt small, like a child when someone expalined why doing what he did was wrong, like a revelation but a lesson too, he was amaze by how sincere Kenny sounded “I don’t know what the fuck happened before, but dude, Craig” Kenny’s tone softened a little, he wasn’t smiling, he was just looking at him, it was sincere, it was real “You don’t deserve any of that shit”

Craig’s hands tensed on the steering wheel, 

“That’s” he had to swallow before speaking “That’s really fucking gay”

For a second no one said anything, it wasn’t until both of them started chuckling at the same time, to then proceed to laugh. The light turned green again, Craig kept on driving still laughing.

“I know” Kenny admitted between laughs “I realised in the middle of it”

“You suck”

“You swallow”

  
  


_______________________________   
  


It had been chaos.

They are finally inside the car, after three hours inside the minigolf camp, after almost destroying half of the place, being chased by guards also in carts and Cartman driving like a maniac while Wendy had the time of her life, they were finally out, it also had to be with the fact that the cart they were on ended up on a kind of ‘lake’ thing that was there, only for Cartman to reveal that he had, another key for another minigolf cart for them to ride, and destroy, they were finally out.

When Wendy had found the ‘minigolf’ idea on google, she had thought it would be like a romantic kind of date, maybe a fun one, but just normal fun. She had never expected it would end up that way, both of them soaking wet inside Cartman’s car.

“I can’t believe you got us banned from minigolf” Wendy said trying to suppress a smile.

Yeah, there was also that.

Cartman snorted before taking a bunch of money out of his pocket and hand it to her “I can’t believe they payed me five grands just to stop”

“Five gr-” she stopped herself, before turning to glare at him “You told me it was fifty bucks”

They did, in fact, pay him to stop making chaos, and to just please go home. Wendy had been busy fighting with a few guards about how ‘grabbing her by the arm was disrespectful’ and ‘how they were both minors and she was a girl’ so they had no right to treat them that way, which she was right about it, but Cartman took that opportunity to rise the deal to five grands, to go home. 

“I know” Eric said starting the car ready to leave the place, “You wouldn’t have let me accept it if it was over one grand”   
  


He had to be honest, minigolf was more fun than what he actually had thought about.

“Of course not!” Wendy protested as they made their way outside the place, and back to the street “That’s scamming people”

She wasn’t actually mad at him, it was just so amusing how he got to destroy the place and make five grand at the same time, completely getting away with what he had just done.

“Wends” Eric started, sounding more serious as he kept on driving towards Wendy’s house. “They deserve to get scammed, they were screaming that they wanted to be scammed” he explained while she rolled her eyes “Did you see the prices? Did you see the kind of people that went there? Those fuckers made more money than Kenny did his whole life”

  
“That doesn’t make it right, Eric” she pointed out to him,

  
Cartman frowned “Why not? Eat the rich Wendy”

That actually made her chuckle “You can’t say eat the rich if that’s who you aspire to be”

Cartman sighed, he started speaking, sounding exasperated, like this was something she must have already known by now.

“Wends, how many times do I have to tell you” she was looking at him, expecting him to continue “I don’t aspire to be rich, I aspire to rule the world, which in case you don’t know it yet, I will”   
  


She had to admit that was right, Cartman had always had this plan on his head about ruling the world. To be honest, she would probably had just laughed it off and deny it, but Eric had this plan since he was a kid, and he kept it on while growing up, and if there was one thing that Cartman was good at was getting what he wanted, so she worried a little about how much that could happen to be true.

“What a horrible world we will live in” Wendy mumbled.

Cartman smiled at that “They, Wends, they will live in a horrible world, Kenny maybe will be my servant, but us? We will be in a castle built with the money of every liberal” he explained, proud of himself.

Wendy didn’t even have time to supress the smile that appeared on her face.

“We?” she asked, looking at him with a curious expression.

It was weird, not the bad kind of weird, the good kind of weird, how comfortable and normal this was.

Usually on first dates, she would be checking herself out almost every second just to check if she was looking good enough for whatever guy she was with, but this was not it. She was soaking wet, her hair a mess, her clothes a mess, everything was a mess, but she was sure that it was the most fun she had in a while, it was their first actual date, and she felt like it was the most comfortable she had been in a while.

“Yeah Wendy, we” Eric explained, not taking his eyes off the road “What? You thought you would be a servant like Ken? Uh-uh, you’ll be my queen, I need someone to take pity on the poor”

Now, she suppose that if he was the queen, he had to be the king, that raised a few questions, first, they had to be married if they were queen and king, second, if there was a queen and a king it also meant that democracy would be over, and third, they were already parking in front of her house.

She stopped until the car was finally parked. “Queen huh?” Wendy opened the door to make her way out of it, as Cartman did the same. “How would that work? We live in democracy, we chose a president Eric”

Cartman sighed “Yeah, and they will chose me” he explained as they made their way to her doorstep, he had a plan “Then I’ll make sure that I get all the power as a king, then I’ll name you queen” Wendy perks up at him “We will get married on the white house, people will be watching it from their tv, and if they don’t they get a more”

In another scenario, she would have thought of it as weird, she would have argued, she would have snapped at him, but it felt familiar, it felt like that time after the game, the dark sky and all the things Cartman did to make her forget about how twisted the things he did could be, and just enjoy, laugh, forget all morals and correct things she was suppose to be, to do, and just be. 

Wendy gigled still looking up at him “You’re a dumbass”

He didn’t want her to go, of course he didn’t.

Eric gave her a smug look “You won’t be saying that once we get married” he took a step forward, towards her. 

Just like that, it was like there was no air left, there was not enough space, but there was also too much space between them, she wishes this doesn’t end up like the last time.

Wendy swallows, she starts speaking softly “Why are you so convinced that I’ll say yes?”

Cartman takes another step forward.

“Because” he says “You’re not pushing me away”

She doesn’t want to, she doesn’t need to.

“And?” her voice is lower this time, she can’t tear her eyes away from his.

He takes another step forward.

He is right in front of her, there are only a few inches between them, she needs air, no, she doesn’t need it, she needs him to take her breath away, she wants Cartman’s plan to be real, she thinks that if the guy actually takes over the country, the world, she would let him, she would always let him.

“You’re still not pushing me” it takes all of his self control, to not stutter, to keep his voice still, firm.

It’s almost scary how different it is from hers.

  
  


“I know” Wendy swallowed, licked her lips “What are you going to do about it?” it’s a whisper.

Fire, that’s how he would describe it at the moment, fire spreading from his feets, consuming every form of life that was near, because Wendy is so, so near, he could even feel her breath. It was fire, because her cold blue eyes were tearing him apart without her even noticing it, it was consuming him, consuming his guts, his brain, everything because she had all this power over him. One smile and he would be ready to tear the earth open just for her.

“What do you want me to do?” it was a whisper, because the flames were consuming him. 

He looked at her lips.

Wendy noticed.

“Kiss me”

Just like that, the world stops. Because the world stops being the grass, the people, the buildings, the animals, it stops being the earth, the sun, and all the planets and stars that revolve around it, it stops being infinite. Because this wasn’t like that night at the game. 

Cartman kissed her. He was, in fact, kissing her. It was soft, nothing spectacular like the movies, it was a hungry kiss full of need, and desperation, it was just a warm press of lips that was capable of making the world stop. One hand cupping her cheek. It was soft, gentel, almost like he was scared of breaking her.

And just like that, he pulled back.

With the same delicacy he kissed her, he pulled back, and it took everything on him to not kiss her back, because her eyes were now open again, searching for him, desperate for him to please, please don’t go away.

She didn’t say anything.

“Goodnight, Wendy”

  
  


__________________________

  
  
  


Thomas plugged one of the cables to the t.v “Try to turn it on now”

Craig took the remote and pressed the ‘on’ button, the t.v did turn on this time. “It's on”

After taking Kenny to his house, and picking Ruby and Karen up, he drove to his dad’s house. He usually liked the trip to Denver with Ruby and Karen, it was mostly peaceful if not for their girls' conversation about boys and their little kids problem, sometimes Karen would talk about her brother, and he would pay more attention than what he liked to admit. This time had been different, he knew that Ruby would be pissed off, they were supposed to leave at four in the afternoon, but he went to visit Kenny at Tweaks and they ended up leaving at eight, and Ruby was mad, she didn’t stop complaining the whole trip.

Not even his mom was mad about them leaving late, she was even happy when he told her that he decided to pay Kenny a visit, even his dad didn’t mind it, but of course, Ruby did, he was sure he was going to snap at her at any second, thankfully he didn’t, not for him, he was sure he would have done it if it wasn’t because Karen was there too, and he didn’t want to make the situation uncomfortable for her. 

It made him feel kind of guilty, but he was glad that his parents didn’t get mind at him when he was late, because it actually made them happy to see that he had a friend, he knew that it was kind of sick because they did it mostly out of pity, but he would take what he could, even now, that he was suppose to be there sooner to help his dad with the new t.v he didn’t even frowned at him, he was happy.

Speaking of which, they had been trying to get it to work for the past thirty minutes, and now it was finally working “Now this is a T.V” Thomas said admiring the new t.v that he bought. 

They didn’t really watch that much t.v, they only used it on the weekends for their movie nights, but his dad was really fond of those nights so he had bought a new one just for them.

Craig nodded as he started picking up the boxes that were laying everywhere, he could feel Ruby still glaring at him, if he thought that Karen was going to be enough distraction for her to forget why she was so mad with him, he thought wrong, hell, even Karen was grinning every now and then about how ridiculous mad she was with him.

Thank god it was until five seconds after when his dad gave her money to buy some ice cream for the night.

“Take care” Thomas said to them once both girls made their way out. 

Karen was about to tell him something along the lines of ‘sure’ or something, but his sister had closed the door before he could even speak. It amazed him how alike were the McCormicks in some way, the both of them liked really sweet things, how both of them liked to hang out with bitter assholes such as himself and his sister, and how sweet they both could be sometimes. He wondered if Kevin was much like them.

Once he was sure that the girls were out, he decided that maybe he should tell his dad, about not coming home the next weekend, because as much as he hated doing that to his dad, it was better to just get it done now, than over text at the last minute. 

“I’m not coming next weekend” Craig said, making his dad stare at him with curiosity.

“Oh?” Thomas asked, trying to get him to elaborate.

He sighed, well, this was more awkward than he thought it would be, it was always awkward talking to his dad, he didn’t really knew why, but their relationship wasn’t exactly the best, it wasn’t the worst either, he knew that his dad loved him and he could go to him no matter what, he was sure he could tell him that he needed to hide a body and his dad would totally help him, but it always felt.. So distant.

“I’m going to a party” Craig began to explain, Thomas looked at him with an eyebrow raised, full of suspicion, he was sure that wasn’t the full reason why he wasn’t going to come to Denver next weekend, “With Kenny” Craig added a little embarrassed.

Thomas tries to suppress a smile as he made his way towards the couch, trying hard not to let his son see it “Well, I hope you have fun then” 

He noticed, he always noticed, he knows that this was part of the whole ‘Craig finally has a friend’ and ‘I’m your dad so I support you’ kind of thing, but even if he knew his dad found it comforting that he was telling him all of that stuff, he felt so awkward, he hated the whole ‘dad and son’ bonding thing.

Craig made his way next to his dad, both of them sitting on each side of the couch, the t.v on, but none of them really paying attention to it “I will” he said before taking a deep breath, he looked down at his hands not being able to stare at his dad before he continued talking “Uh, so, the week after that it’s-”

“Christmas break, yeah” Thomas interrupted him while keeping a satisfactory smile on his face.

“Yeah, so,um” Craig coughed trying hard to suppress the urge to run away, “I was wondering, if Kenny can come over, for uh, the holidays” Thomas turned to look at him “He can spend it with his brother, I mean, Karen and Kenny, their brother lives here, on the other side of town” Craig added still not being able to look at him.

Thomas fell silent. Craig knew he fucked up, he really fucked up he should have known, it was Christmas, his dad probably wanted to spend it alone with him and Ruby, he should have thought about it, great, now, not only he had ask his dad to forgive him and sit through an entire lecture about how, Christmas is a family holiday that he wanted to spend only with the family, and how it was disrespectful to do what he was implying, now he also had to apologise with Kenny for not being able to-

“Yeah, sure” Thomas said, Craig turned to look at him, eyes wide open, he was not expecting that, at all “Sure, of course” Thomas gave him a reassuring smile, which Craig shyly returned.

Huh, guess dad and son bonding moments weren’t so bad “So, how is your best friend doing?” Thomas asked in a mocking tone.

Forget what he thought, he hated it.

Craig groaned at that, he knew that his dad’s intentions weren’t bad, but god, did he really have to do that? “Fine” he answered anyway “He uh, he is working with Tweek now” Thomas eyebrows raised at that. “He likes The Beatles, you know?” 

He knew his dad didn’t really asked, but he wanted Kenny to gain a few previous points before meeting his dad, it wasn’t like this was a ‘meeting the parents’ kind of thing, because they weren’t dating, it wasn’t like his dad was a really hard person to impress, but he felt like he needed his dad to like Kenny, he wanted his ‘approval’. Besides, Kenny listened to ‘something’ by The Beatles on a daily basis, 

“Does he?” Thomas asked, showing more genuine interest in the subject now, “He may be my new favourite friend of yours then”

Craig rolled his eyes at that.   
  


“Dad, he is the only one,” he pointed out.

Thomas chuckled at that, “I know” he agreed before, taking a deep breath “I still like them better than the others” he added.

It was genuine, it was real, sincere even, he knew that his dad had a bit of a soft spot for him ever since he to be all by himself, mostly because Thomas had really liked his friends, he thought they were actual friends, hell, even Craig did, but after things went to hell, Thomas didn’t look at those guys the same way as he used to, it was mostly his ‘protectiveness’ acting up.

The weird thing was, that even after all those years, when he remembered the old times, he remembered that he genuinely liked his friends, deepside all that uninterested attitude that he had, and still has, he remembered the old times as good ones, he just started noticing that he liked the new times with Kenny better.

“Yeah” He didn’t know if he said that to his dad, or himself. “I do too”

Maybe that was another of the greatest things about Kenny McCormick.

  
  


__________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some drama? Cause I am!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but it’s here! And, it’s getting good here ;) Don’t worry about me leaving this fic, cause believe me, not going to happen until it’s finished, which is no way near this future. Plus, if you have any questions or anything you can leave them in my tumblr (@f-o-r-r-e-a-l) I know I said I wasn't going to give any updates or anything but I figure it’s for the best. Thank you all for the comments and support, they really inspire me to keep going, this is my fav ship so seeing that you guys are enjoying this makes me really happy.

Kenny had to take a lot of important decisions throughout his life, ever since he was a kid, eat today or give his food for Karen? Turn his friends to the police or turn himself in even if it was only for a few days? Do his homework or go to ‘Casa Bonita’ with Eric because he was paying that day? Many important decisions he wished he could have avoided but he had to take. Some were more important than others, but they all meant too much for him, but today, he felt like every decision he had to make was important, not only just a little, but like, big important decisions, that’s why he thought bringing his best friends to the mall with him to help him choose important presents for his sister birthday wa going to be helpful. 

He thought wrong.

“Pink or green?”

Both Wendy and Cartman were eyeing the two shirts he was holding, Kenny thought they would take this seriously, and that they would both make things easier for him.

“Pink” Wendy said.

“Green” Eric said at the same time.

Of course, it wasn’t like that.

Kenny rolled his eyes “Well, thank you, you guys are so much help” he said exasperated while looking at the two shirts himself to try to make the best decision. He was thankful the mall wasn’t that full today because since he got a job, he had money, money he could spend on his sister's birthday present. Which his friends weren’t helping much because of course, they turned everything into a big argument.

Wendy turned to look at Eric with a smug look on her face “Pink is always a good choice” 

Since the date, things were slightly changing, it was on the small things, sometimes it was almost unnoticeable, that’s why people at school hadn’t notice, not Kyle when he spot them at the bleachers when he was in practice, not Butters when he saw Eric carrying Wendy’s books at school while they argue, hell even Kenny wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t because of the messages both them had sent him after the date. He had been happy at first, but now, he couldn’t resist the urge to punch them in the face.

Cartman checked his nails like not even bothering to look at his friend “Is it a good option because you think it’s a girls color or because you genuinely think she would like it” 

Like these things, they argue even more than before, they were like an old married couple, Kenny felt like he decided to bring his parents for help instead of his friends.   
  


“You only picked green because you know I would choose pink” Wendy said while frowning at him.

Cartman snorted “It’s cute how you think I’m always thinking about you” Kenny wanted to kill himself, he was tired of all this flirting during important moments.

Wendy’s face turned into a flirty one, because she knew where this was going to go “Well, are you-”

Kenny interrupted them, because he couldn’t take this anymore “Guys” he said making both of them look at him with an annoyed expression “Please, stop flirting and please, just please” he pleaded “Help me out for once?”

Both of them rolled their eyes, they were like a rollercoaster, they would bicker, argue and fight all the time, but now that they were kind of dating, those arguments and fights turned into flirting really fast, even if they didn’t kiss again, the tension was there, waiting for one of them to break it. And that was the whole game, who would give in first? Who would be the one to make the move to break the tension? Kenny was willingly to be the one that did that.

“Fine” Eric said, before adding “I still like the green one better”

That was enough for Kenny, he took the green shirt and turned to make his way to the cashier to pay for the shirt. Both Wendy and Cartman followed him.

Once Kenny took the money out, with a smile on his face, proud of himself because that money was his money. “Great, now, we need to search for a few more things,” he said, taking the bag the boring looking cashier handed him.

Wendy looked at Kenny from head to toe, he was already holding four bags, she was happy for him, she really was, Kenny had always had a problem with money and he always got really stressed out when he needed some for an important date like his sister birthday, but she didn’t want Kenny to spend all his money.

“Don’t you think that’s enough?” Wendy asked him trying not to offend him.

He was about to protest, but for his surprise, Eric decided to be the one to interrupt her.

“Wends” Eric started “This is Karen, he’s not going to stop until he spends all of his money” which was true, even if he also thought that wasn’t a good idea, there was nothing that could stop him “She is the golden kid, not for anything I spent three houndred on her”

Kenny blinked at that, filled with shook.

“You did what?” Wendy asked, mad at him.

Since he was Kenny’s best friend since forever, he knew Karen McCormick really well too, and if there was something that everyone hated about Eric Cartman was how well he got with everyone’s little brother or sister, he was surprisingly good with younger kids, he always managed to get everyone on his side, so when it came to Karen’s birthday, he always made sure to have a gift for her, he had a soft spot for her, even if he didn’t admitted it that often.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Kenny asked him with wide eyes.

Cartman looked at both Wendy and Kenny who were looking at him like he was insane, yeah, maybe he had spent way too much money on a gift for Kenny’s little sister, but they didn’t need to look at him like that.

“What? Am I not allowed to buy her something for her birthday?” Eric said he was offended by the way both of them were looking at him.

Kenny eyed him warily, he knew that his friend was good with his sister, he once let her paint his nails while he told her about what a bitch Clyde was, but this was an important date, this was his little sister birthday he wasn’t taking any risks “Dude, if this is a sick joke-”

Eric interrupted him itmedialty “Kenny what the actual fuck?” he said while crossing his arms and frowning at him “I’m not a monster you shitface”

Well, that was debatable.

“No one said that” Kenny said, he didn’t think that Eric would react that way, maybe he was being irrational he had a lot of pressure to the little reunion he was planning “It’s just, I didn’t think you would remember”

Wendy huffed, right they forgot she was there, “Now I feel bad, I didn’t buy her anything” he said ashamed of herself.

Kenny rolled his eyes “Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal” he said trying to dismiss it with a wave of his hand.

Now, it wasn’t exactly that Cartman was bothered by the way how Kenny handled the situation, but he kind of was. Even if it was a little childish.

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s her birthday or anything” Eric said, turning around and walking away slowly. Sometimes he liked to drop a bomb and just run away.

So of course, Wendy had to run after him yelling at him.

“Stop bragging, just because-”

Now, not very far away from him, someone else was making a huge decision, it was also a really important one, one that could define the future of his life, his family, how would he like to live his life in a prison, or in his old happy house. He was really considering prison, he was sure that it couldn’t be so bad.

“What do you think?” She was holding two shirts.

Craig frowned at the sight, how was he supposed to know what was good for the birthday of a thirteen year old soon to be fourteen? “I don’t know”

Ruby groaned, looking up to the cealing, wondering where did she go wrong in life “You’re the worst gay brother ever”

Yeah, prison seemed like a very good idea right now. 

Their mom had the best idea ever, and by best, it actually meant the worst. Because Ruby had been a little bitch lately, and Craig wasn’t really helping the situation, she had the greatest idea ever, which was, making the shopping for Karen’s birthday together, and by shopping she meant everything, from the balloons for the ‘little reunion’ kind of thing that Kenny was preparing (which Craig did not rapidly volunteered to help him with) to the actual gifts that Ruby was buying… with their mom’s credit card. 

So this was pretty much a nightmare for Craig. “Fuck off” he said before glancing back at the shirts his sister was holding “The blue one it’s cool”

Another thing that was important that was Ruby was going through the first part of being a teenager which was being annoying the whole time, that’s was another reason why Craig was trying hard not to comint murder and kill his sister.

But she wasn’t really helping, because when he said that Ruby groaned once again, “The blue one is horrible” she said exasperated while she left the blue shirt on it’s original place “Are you sure you’re gay?”

Craig shifted a little, he was already holding three bags, he was getting really annoyed really fast for his liking “Gay enough to know that you’re being homophobic” he said before giving his sister a smug look. “Which is weird since you have like the biggest crush ever on Kenny’s sister”

“Fuck off” Ruby said itmediatly before changing the subject “We need more nail polish”

If three bags were bad enough, he couldn’t even bare with the fact that not even twenty minutes after he was not holding one, not two, but three other bags, Ruby had been dragging him all over the mall, his feets hurted he was tired, and even he was flinching every time Ruby took out their mom’s credit card. 

So after one more bag of clothes the cashier was handing Ruby, which she accepted with a smile, which made Craig really weirded out, because his sister? Smiling? Ew, Craig was finally sitting down while Ruby went through all the bags searching and checking for who knew what.

“Mom’s going to kill you” Craig said once he glanced at the price of a pair of shoes that were in one of the bags. His mom was paying for that? He needed to have a serious conversation with his mom about how much money she was willing to spend on this and not on a new pair of headphones he had been asking her about.

“No, she’s not” Ruby said while pointing at him with a pink brush “She’s going to kill you if I tell her that you weren’t helping me out” she said proudly before putting the brush back in the bag “Plus, a few of this gifts are going to be yours”

Not that he didn’t like Karen, he really did, she was a sweet girl, but he didn’t really choose any of those gifts, which, maybe was a good thing, because as Ruby said, the gifts he found cool weren’t actually cool.

Craig started picking up the bags again, and getting ready for his sister to drag him around once again “How are they going to be mine if I didn’t even get to choose one?” he asked, confused.

He was already getting up while Ruby fixed her hair and turned to look at him.

“Because they-” she was about to finish that sentence, she really was, but there he was, of course he would look at her at the same time she looked at him, fuck “Shit, turn around, turn around”

Ruby was already pushing him around to get the hell away from there, there was no way this was happening, she wanted out, out, out.   
  


“What? Why?” Craig asked, trying to turn around to know what was going on.

And then, he knew what was going on.

“Hey!”

And just like that, Craig was out of Ruby’s grip, and already turning around with a smile on his face “Kenny”

Ruby groaned. There he was, of course Kenny McComick decided to go to the mall the same day she had to be there, she was sure the world hated her, it despised her. 

Kenny was making his way happily, to them, he was smiling like always, holding even more bags than Craig and a few feets away there were Wendy and Cartman already arguing about who knew what. “What’s up?” Kenny asked looking at Craig who could only look at him and nod “Hey Ruby, you buying gifts for little Karen too?”

Once Kenny looked at Ruby, she was already sending dagers towards him.

“What does it look like?” she said bitterly, gaining a frowned stare from his brother.

Craig started looking inside the bags he was holding while he answered Kenny “Yeah, we are, we just-” he was really trying to play it cool, to not be awkward, but oh boy, he was failing and hard. “Just finished choosing this… shirt?” he said holding the shirt Ruby chose before.

It seemed like the correct thing to say, because Kenny's smile became wider once he saw the shirt he was holding? Was it really that good? Was he actually the worst gay brother ever?

“Nice, I really liked that, better than the blue one over there” Kenny said while gesturing to the store where the blue shirt he had thought it was cool but Ruby said it was ‘horrible’ was, just to make it clear that he was, in fact, the worst gay brother ever. “So, I probably should head back with the lovers over there”

His first reaction would immediately go ‘no’, you know? But he couldn’t just do that, because he had to play it cool now.

Kenny was not only a friend, more like, the only friend he had, but he also ended up being his only friend which he was attracted to, so not only he had to play it cool so Kenny would keep thinking he was cool, but he also had to, because he wanted Kenny to be interested too, but at the same time, to not look desperate enough to be obvious about how attractive he was to him.

“Yeah, sure,” Craig said while shrugging. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

Kenny's excitement didn’t go away “See you tomorrow?” he asked before starting to walk backwards to where his friends were. “We need to do the whole Cartman thing”.

Craig didn’t really had a part on the whole ‘Cartman thing’ but he was ready to watch fatass suffer so he was in “Sure, yeah, of course”

Rub couldn’t believe it, she knew her brother was dumb, but this was too much for her, watching Kenny wave and give them a smile and how stupidly haooy Craig looked, even if he was trying not to act like it, which he was doing an awful job at, but this, this was painful to watch. Not only for her because this was the most embarrassing thing she ever saw and it wasn’t even happening to her, she wanted to rip her own eyes out, but it was painful how noticeable was his brother's attraction towards the guy she hated. 

“Say hi to your mom for me!” Ruby hated him so much, what did he think he was doing? Telling his brother to way hi to their mom for him? Asshole.

Ruby turned to look at his brother with an incredulous look, he was still staring, and god she hoped he was staring at his back, and not at what she thought he was looking at.

“You’re such a loser”

Craig frowned at her before starting to walk towards the tenth shop of the day, he just wanted to go home “Fuck off”

“You’re so oblivious when you like someone”

That was one dangerous thing about having a little sister like Ruby, she knew everything. Well, mostly everything, but still, she knew too much all the time, and he couldn’t have someone like that running around, with all the information she held on her little but demonic body. 

Ruby was following him not far from behind “At least I’m doing something” he said knowing that this may fire back on him but taking the risks “Not like someone who has a crush on her two friends and just act like nothing is going on”

Ruby froze for a second, she was just texting Ike and Karen about how dumb his brother was “At least I don’t buy gifts for her little sister just to make a guy like me more” she was saying withouth looking up from her phone, Craig was already tired, he decided to walk somewhere intresting instead of hanging with her “Besides I do not have a crush on-” she finally decided to look up to his brother, but found no one besides her. “Btich”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Kyle was busy with practice… Again. 

He didn’t really want to be that kind of person, but who was he kidding? He clearly was, since Kyle got in the track team, he had been all busy every wednesday because ‘he needed to practice’ and ‘there is a competition coming soon’ and all that stuff. He knew it was wrong for him to act like that, that’s why he didn’t do it in front of him, but not going out almost everyday meant he had to stay home, and staying home meant having to hear his parents fights for hours, hours and hours. 

Today, of course, had not been any different, he had been all day hanging out with Kyle, taking every opportunity to be with him, but once school ended, he had to head home, alone. Once he got in, nothing was different, his dad was screaming, his mom was cussing, and then someone started crying, he couldn’t figure if it was his mom or dad? He didn’t really care. What he did cared, was puting his music on, his headphones on, get on a discord call with any of his friends that wasn’t busy with a stupid track practice and just relax.

Which was working, until Clyde decided to end that peaceful moment.

“Dude why you know that you can’t get rid of that statue right?” Clyde asked him through his microphone.

They had been on a discord call for a while now, playing animal crossing, because unlike Kyle who said that it was a furry game, Clyde seemed to actually appreciate the game for what it truly was. He never thought it would come to a time in life where he was going to admit it, but he actually kind of missed doing homework with Kyle, he didn’t really miss the homework, he just missed his super best friend, which was perfectly normal, and not something… he had to worry about later.

But the statue was.

“What? Jimmy sended it to me” Stan said incredulously of why Jimmy would give him a statue that didn’t look good no matter where he put it.

Clyde started laughing loudly at that, he wondered what could have Stan done to make Jimmy send him something like that? Was this part of another joke? Because if it was, he found it hilarious.

“Holy shit, why?” he asked between laughs before shoving another handful of chips to his mouth, before running around Stan’s island, checking where the ugly villager that he had been complaining about was.

Stan thought he knew why Jimmy had sent it to him, well at least at the letter he received in the game, it said something along the lines of ‘thanks 4 the help, always remember’ which he thought it was kind of sweet, but it didn’t made sense of why would he sent him something like that if he was thanking him.

Stan looked at the item on his inventory kind of confused “He said it was a present for helping him for his presentation”.

Clyde laughed harder at that, well, that explained a lot.

“You mean the one he failed?” he asked, making Stan groan.

“He failed?” 

Stan made his charcater cry, in another escenario he would have thought it was nice to have someone like Clyde that really didn’t think it was dumb to do that, mostly because the guy was almost as invested in the game as he was, but he kind of missed Kyle making mocking him about it, he would usually get mad at him for that, but man, he kind of missed that.

“Yeah, that’s why he gave you the statue I think” Clyde explained, Stan could hear him eating, it was kind of disgusting “You can’t sell it anywhere because it’s suppose to be fake art”

Well, those were some bad news.

“What? Oh no” Stan said frustrated, he could hear the shouts getting louder, he chose to ignore them “I should have noticed it, he was acting really weird lately” now that he thought about it, Jimmy wasn’t the only one. “Well, a lot of people were”

Clyde raised an eyebrow at that, not really paying much attention about where this was going, he even shoved another handful of chips on his mouth before asking “What do you mean?”

Stan shrugered “I mean, first there was Kenny who turned out that he was friends with Craig” he was happy for Kenny, but he had to admit that it was weird, he never thought that Kenny would get along with someone like him “Then there was Kyle that turned out being gay” he said remembering about how weird his friend was acting before he came out, “Now there is Wendy”

Clyde choked, literally choked on his chips, he wasn’t expecting that

“Sorry” he said once he recovered himself, shit, he was suspecting Wendy? That couldn’t be good. “What do you mean?”

“You know bro” Stan said, not really noticing how much of a big deal it actually was. “She’s acting all weird up when she’s around me, do you think she is hiding something?”

As far as things went, Clyde loved Stan, he really did, but he had to defend Token, he made a promise and he was going to help his friend no matter what. But he needed him fast, so he took his phone out and started messaging him like a maniac.

“What?” Clyde said on a high pitched tone, trying not to sound suspicious before trying to dismiss the situation. “No, bro, not at all, you know Wendy”

Now that Stan really thought about it, it had been a really long time since the last time he had talked to Wendy, like, real talked, which he really didn’t mind, maybe a little because at the end of the day, she was really good company, but he really didn’t know her that much now.

“Do I?”

Clyde swallowed, shit, was Stan still in love with Wendy?

“Well you dated her” he said before realising he screw up, he needed to stop making that remark, it would only make things worst if the truth ever came out, “Which is not important because you’re over her and you don’t love her anymore”

“No, I don’t but how does that have to do with-” Stan was about to finish that sentence, but Clyde saw that Token was connected now, finally.

“See there is nothing to worry about, bro” Clyde interrupted him “Wait I got Token on another call”

Of course, Token had no idea of what was going on, he had just connected and the last thing that could go through his mind was his Wendy situation, hell, he even was in a happy mood and everything, so when Clyde itmendiatly joined his call he was excited, he needed to tell his best friend about the new game his parents gave him.

Once the sound of the notification that Clyde had joined his call, he couldn't stop himself “Hey, dude, I got this new-”

But Clyde interrupted him shortly, if Token could see him he would know that something was clearly wrong, he had panic in his eyes and rest of chips all around his mouth, and he always, always licked those too, but this time, there was no time for that. “Token, dude, there’s no time Stan suspect something”

And that was what killed his good mood.

“He what? What do you mean?” Now Token was panicking too.

Things with Wendy had been good, well, they were working on it, but it was like almost every time they were together for some reason they always ended in some weird situation, weird as in being really close to each other. He was trying to stop it, he really was, if Stan found out, he was clearly going to lose him if he found out, but at the same time he likes hanging out with Wendy, he really did, she was smart, funny and she surprised him every time. 

Clyde started breathing faster; he needed to do something about this. “He’s been telling me that Wendy is been acting strange lately, and he thinks, no, he suspects that she is hiding something”

He was starting to see where this was going, they needed “What? What did you tell him?”

Ah shit, Clyde completely forgot about it, he had Stan on another call, if he took too long he was going to start suspecting something, maybe something even worse.

“Wait, he's waiting on the other call” he said, changing the call, while trying to sound more casual. “Hi, I’m back”

Stan was already checking his phone notifications, Kyle was supposed to be out of practise in five minutes, and he usually sended him a message before leaving, but nothing, he had sent nothing. Was it something he did? Was he over thinking? What if Kyle realised that he liked him? God, what a disaster.

  
“So, what did Token want?” Stan asked not really interested in the subject, he was busy thinking about Kyle.   
  


Shit, he should have thought about that before, what was he supposed to tell him “You know his… book back?”

It seemed enough for Stan, because he snorted “Nerd” he said, not really paying attention.

What was actually going on inside Stan mind was a lot of things at that moment, they were a lot because he even forgot about the shouting downstairs, he was still jealous of Shelly though, but at that time the only thing he could think of was Kyle. He already had enough when he thought he was going to lose him when the whole Kenny situation was happening, at least tomorrow they would be over if things worked out just fine. But he just couldn’t stop thinking about him, he knew Kyle since they were kids, Kyle was this amazing person that was good on everything he did no matter what, yeah, he might be kind of a nerd, and he may have some anger issues he probably needed to work on, but he was, he was Kyle, and he loved him that way. 

“I know right?” Clyde said relieved that Stan believed his lame excuse, because why would Token need a book from him? Clyde? With books? Not happening in any reality.

But Stan was still thinking, Wendy and Kyle had a lot in common, like they were both really smart, competitives, and they could get really mad really fast, the difference aside their gender, was Wendy liked him sometime, but Kyle? He didn’t know, hell he was almost sure he didn’t want to know, he could get behind the ‘not liking you because you’re a boy and I’m not gay’ stuff, but Kyle was gay, so the only thing he could be left with was ‘I don’t like you because you’re not my type’ and he really couldn’t get pas that.

“Do you think I’m her type?” Stan blurted out, he needed to know, because if he still was Wendy’s types, then maybe, just maybe, he could be Kyle’s type… right?

But for Clyde, that question just meant more panic.

“What?” he asked not really meaning to, it was more the shock and desperation of the moment.

Stan srhugered, before leaning on his desk chair and looking at his ceiling, did he have a shot with Kyle? “You know, am I the type for someone like her?” He asked his friend who was looking around his room with wide eyes, oh shit, Token was in big big problems. 

“I-” Clyde didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to hurt Stan feelings anymore than they would probably be if he found out. “Token’s calling” he said instead, it was more like a squall actually.

On the other call, Token was walking around his room in circles, trying to stop himself from thinking too much, maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just over reacting, but what if he wasn’t? What if Clyde was right? Oh god he was in big problems, he had fucked one of his best friends ex girlfriend, god he was in so much trouble.

When the sound of someone joining his call, Token looked up from the floor where he was sure he could have made a whole with just his stare, to the wall, almost as if expecting Clyde to be there, but he wasn’t, this was a discord call. “So?”

Clyde swallowed, they were in big, big problems “He’s asking if he’s still her type”

Oh, no. This was bad.

“He what!?” Token yelled as he stood rigid in his place.

Clyde threw his headphones, the yell Token had let out was so loud he had to throw them off, once he realised what he did, he picked them up and put them back on, this was not the time for this, they needed to come up with a plan.

  
“What do I say?” he asked Token, he was still in a call with Stan, he was going to have to answer him sooner or later.

“No?” Token said immediately, they needed to make Stan as detached from her as they could.

That may be a good idea, but there was also a good possibility that might not happen if they said that.

This was so much pressure for him, hell Clyde had even started biting his nails “But what if he likes her?”

The thing was that for Token that wasn’t a possibility, even if things were that way, they couldn’t let that happen, he had heard his parents talk about how great it would be if he go to college with his friends, that Stan was so nice, and if Stan found out that wouldn’t happen. If Stan knew the truth, things would be over, the group would dissolve, people were going to start talking, and the future would go to hell.

“What are you talking about?” Token asked exasperated, he needed to make a plan with Clyde if things got worse “If he finds out I’m over” he explained before adding one imporntat part “We are over”

Clyde frowned at that, what the fuck was that suppose to mean?

“What do you mean we are over?” Clyde asked with a mixture of confusion and panic on his voice.

Maybe Clyde hadn’t thought things through, but Token did, hell, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He knew that telling Clyde was going to be a bad idea, because Clyde knowing, meant that he was also hiding the secret from Stan, and he really didn’t want that to happen to his friend, it was bad enough that Stan was going to be mad at him for doing what he did, but he was also going to be mad at Clyde for hiding the secret, for keeping something so, so big from him. 

“Do you think he’s not going to know that you also knew?” Token asked, getting scared of what might happen to both of them if they got caught, god.

Realisation settles in faster than ever to Clyde.

“Holy shit, you’re right” he said with wide eyes, he had not anticipated that. “I’ll go talk to him” before Token could say anything else, he changed back to the call with Stan. “Hi, hi, so I’m back”

Stan asked, he had been waiting for an answer, he really needed to be sure that he could be good enough for someone like Kyle. “So?”

“So what?” He was trying to play it cool.

In his room, Stan was spinning in circles on his chair, he was thankful that his headphones were wireless, because god knew what a disaster his room would be by now.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, he had already fucked things up with Wendy, he did things wrong in many ways, and Kyle was just… so like her in some ways, that he really didn’t want to hurt him the same way he did with her, he didn’t think he could handle losing a friend like him, it would kill him.

“Do you think I’m the type for someone like her?” Stan asked, still staring at the ceiling, almost as if the answer was there.

Clyde, without hesitation, answered what he thought was the best for him. “Oh, no, totally not”   
  


That was all it took for Stan to stop spinning and sitting up straighter looking at the wall that was right in front of him, great there was a picture of him and Kyle right there.

“What? Why?” Stan asked, confused, he wasn’t expecting that.

Clyde blinked at the screen, shit, why? He didn’t really know why, he just said that because it that way he would stop trying to get back with her, he didn’t know why he wasn’t her type, he just didn’t want them to get back together.

“Because” he started trying to come up with a good excuse. “Because you are more than you give credit for, you deserve more than your ex-girlfriend”

Stan frowned at the picture, was Clyde thinking he was talking about Wendy? God, no offense, Wendy and Kyle might have a lot of things in common, but there was no way they were getting back together, he was over her, like, way over her, he appreciated her, he loved her in his own way, because she had been really special for him, but… he liked Kyle.

  
“What? No, I’m not talking about-” he was about to explain it to Clyde, he really was, but unfortunately for both of them, he interrupted him.   
  


“And you know what? You’re such an incredible guy, the things you do, how sweet you are, you are like way out of her league” Clyde continued saying, he was getting emotional now that he thought about it, he had forgotten about the original point of the conversation, he was more serious now.

Stan, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes. He really appreciated the deep words from his friend, but he wasn’t really interested in Wendy, so there was no point on this.

“Thanks Clyde but I-” Stan tried to stop him, but it didn’t work.   
  


“And whoever made you think otherwise don’t know anything about you” Clyde continued saying, god he really didn’t want his group of friends to split up because of one girl, he really loved Stan, he was getting pretty emotional now, his eyes were already starting to water “You don’t deserve anything bad that happens to you, you deserve the whole world, and I’m really sorry about” he was already crying by the end of that sentence. “About the shit you put through”

Stan listened to his little speech confused, and speacheles, he had never been more confused in his life.

For a second there was complete silence, well, not really, because Clyde was still sobbing “I-” Stan was about to speak again, but Clyde interrupted him… once again. 

“I’m sorry I have to go to Token” Clyde said between sobs, he was really sorry for what Token did, he didn’t want his friend to suffer, but he would always have Token’s back. He thought he had changed to the other call where Token was, before he started talking again. “Man, I feel so bad for him”

“You’re still on my call” Stan deadpanned.

Clyde stared at the screen with horror before finishing the call with Stan as fast as he could.

“Shit”

  
  


_____________________________________

  
  


One hour later, a ten minutes long car ride, and two cigarettes later, he was finally home. He was a little scared about how their mom handles money now, because on the truck of their mom’s car there were not four, not five, but eight bags full of girly things, which, he was sure most of them were over fifty dollars. He was going to have a serious talk with their mom about money, did she think that neither of them would be able to go to college? Because there was no other explanation on why was she so confident on letting Ruby borrow her credit card and spend way too much money on gifts for a grl that wasn’t even her daughter, plus, last time he remembered he got a pair of sneakers for his birthday, and they had the price tag on, so he knew that it costed less than a hundred dollars. This was sick.

Ruby was the first one to get out the car, she closed the door and made her way towards the front door leaving her brother behind to pick all the bags up from the truck, she was still mad at him, there was no way she was helping him. Ruby was texting her best friends as usual, nothing special in particular, what she didn’t know, was how bad her evening was about to get.

As soon as she opened the door, still texting and not looking up, she yelled what they always did once they got home “Mom we are back” she yelled before looking up, and oh boy, she was in big trouble.

Laura was sitting on the edge of the couch, reading glasses on, both her legs and arms crossed, while holding on a piece of paper. The bad thing was that wasn’t just a piece of paper, that was Ruby’s report card, and boy it was bad, but what was worse was the look on her face.

Ruby swallowed, getting nervous at the what was about to happen “Oh” she said knowing well where this was going.

What made Ruby even more nervous, and a little bit terrifided if she was being honest, was that her mom snorted, yeah, she fucking snorted. 

“Yeah, oh” Laura said before getting up from the couch and leaving the report card on the coffee table.

No one usually reclaimed anything from Ruby, it wasn’t like she was the perfect kid, but she always did her homework, if it was her turn to do the dishes she never protested, if she couldn’t go out with her friends one day she didn't get mad, she wasn’t much trouble to be honest, but the one thing that Ruby had a problem with, was math. She had failed math almost every year, and her mom was getting pretty tired of it, so last month she had asked him if she needed help with it and to plase, please pass that class. Turned out, she wasn’t doing it.

“You read it” Ruby said, standing still in front of the door.

Laura wasn’t really frowning, but that was the worst kind of look, she seemed too calm for Ruby’s liking, Laura could be loud, she could really loud, but that was normal, but when it came to getting actually mad at something, the quieter she got the worse things were going to be.

With a smile on her face, Laura noded “I did”

Just when Ruby was about to open her mouth and start giving her empty explanations with empty promises which she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep, Craig opened the door, finally trying getting inside, holding five bags on each arm, struggling to get in because the bags occupied most of the space and he just couldn’t get through the door.

So when he finally got through the door, he didn’t even notice the tension in the room, mostly because he wasn’t even looking up, he was trying to get the bags through the damn door “Hi mom, we bought you-” he was about to finish that sentence, but when he looked up, and found his mom looking all pissed off, and his sister looking scared as shit, the only thing that was left to do was look at the coffee table, and yeah, there it was “Is that Ruby’s report card?”

Ruby wanted to punch his brother in the face, why did he have to ask that with a smile?

Laura took her glasses off, before she rubbed her temples “Yes it is” she said trying to keep herself calm.

That was all it took for Craig to drop the bags right there, this was great, he had a long day of beng dragged all over the mall by his demonic sister, buying a bunch of stupid girly things, his feets hurted, his arms hurted because he was the one that had to carry all the bags, so sue him if watching his sister suffer made him happy.   
  


“Great” Craig said while making his way to the couch and lighting himself a cigarette “this day couldn’t be any better”

Ruby sent him a death glare, before turning to look at her mom with an apologetic look “Mom, I swear I’m trying and I’m going to get better grades just-”

Laura had to stop her right there, she loved her, she really did, but she couldn’t take this anymore, every time this happened Ruby would start pleading to please believe in her, that she would get better grades, that it wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was. So Laura had enough of that.

“Better grades?” Laura asked, making Ruby shut up itmendtialy and Crag snort “Honey you know how bad is this? I can’t believe you are failing this bad”

“It’s just one subject” Ruby tried again.   
  


Laura sighed, she really didn’t want to be mad at her, but this wasn’t the first time so she wasn’t going to let it slip just like that, Ruby needed to do something about it, something real. 

“Honey, you failed math twice, you need to get better grades soon” Laura said, sitting down next to her son, who was trying hard not to laugh.

Well he was trying not to laugh ultil he heared that the subject that his sister was failing was math fucking math, which ok,he got it, he himself had been a disaster at math and he would probably still be if it wasn’t for Kenny, god bless that guy brain. 

“Wait you’re failing math?” Craig said, while his mom nodded and lighted herself a cigarette.

Ruby could only glare at him, while crossing her arms.

“Shut up asshole, you are not any better,” she said.

Ruby was well aware of his grades, which was weird since he never told her that, or anything about how he did at school, but once again, Ruby was weird, she always got way more information than he gave her, he could tell her that he was going to the movies and the next ten minutes she would probably already know what movie was, when was starting, when was finishing and who he was going to see it with. Weird.

But this time, he was going to get revenge, and he was going to get it in the sweetest way possible.

“Oh, I am” Craig said with an evil smile, while his mom looked at him curiously, he turned to look at her, feeling better than ever. “In fact, you know what? I wasn’t until-”   
  


Ruby knew where this was going, she couldn’t let that happen, if Craig finished that sentence she was going to kill him.

“Oh, no, don’t you dare” Ruby threatened him.

But it was too late, because Laura's attention was already on Craig, and he was smiling, because this was the greatest day of his life, and he was going to take the opportunity to make it the worst day of Ruby’s life.

“Kenny” Craig said to his mom, and the moment her eyebrow raised, he knew that she was already interested in what he said.

On the other hand, Ruby was already planing Craig’s funeral, if she had to end up studying math with Karen’s stupid older brother, then she was going to make sure to make Craig’s life hell. And she was capable of doing it.

“No” she said while groaning.

But it was too late, because Laura was looking at Craig, no forget that, she was admiring Craig, because he was bringing a really interesting point to the table, so she wanted to listen

“Hush, Ruby, let him talk,” Laura said while waving a hand at her direction, trying to dismiss what she was saying without taking her eyes off her son.   
  


This was his opportunity, and he was taking it, he was so going to take it.

“Kenny is really good in math, he’s been helping me” he explained, he also knew that this was not only to help make his sister's life a living hell, but it would also make his mom like Kenny even more, and he needed that, so two birds in one shot. “And you know what? I think he has some free time to teach you” he said, finally turning to look at Ruby with a smug look.

And boy she was angry, no, forget that, she was mad, so, so mad, she was clenching her jaw, and her face was getting red from containing herself from not punching her brother in the face right there. 

“Really?” Laura asked interested in where this was going.

Then something clicked on Ruby’s mind, if Craig thought he was going to win that easy, he was wrong, she was going to pull up a fight, because there was one detail he was forgetting.

“No, he doesn’t” she said in an accusatory tone, making both her mom and Craig look at her with impressed look, “You have your test next friday, he should be busy helping you”

But sadly for her, Craig had already thought about that.

“Yeah, but he’s going to have a lot of free time during the holidays,” he said glaring at her.   
  


Ruby smiled, proudly of herself. “Which we will be spending with our dad” she pointed out.

And she thought she had won the fight.

But then Craig smiled.

He smiled, because he had talked to his dad last friday, because they hadn’t said anything because it was supposed to be a surprise, but if Ruby wanted to ruin the surprise, he was going to let her. Because this time, he had won the fight.   
  


“And Kenny and Karen”

In another scenario, she would have been pretty happy, she never got to spend christmas with Karen, so this being the first one made her really happy, but this wasn’t another scenario, this was a bad scenario.

“What?” Ruby asked, she didn’t know if it sounded confused, scared, angry, or frustrated. Maybe it was a mixture of all of those things together.

Laura, on the other hand, couldn’t look happier.

“Oh my god, that’s great honey” she said looking at Craig with a smile on her face, while rubbing his arm in an affectionate way, she wanted to hug him, but she needed to contain herself.

“I know,” Craig said with a smug look, his eyes still on Ruby.   
  


Ruby couldn’t believe this, this was torture, a catastrophe, she started looking from her brother to her mom back and forth, panic in her eyes, this wasn’t fair, this was so far from fair.

“What, no, it’s not great” She said, trying to make everything stop.

But it was too late now, because Laura was happy, and she was already on Craig’s side, so there was no turning back, there was no way she was going to forget it and change her mind.   
  


“Why not? He’s your best friend's brother, he’s willingly to do it” Laura pointed out while Craig nooded.

“For free” he added.

That seemed to do it for her, because she let out a frustrated scream, which she never did, it seemed like that was more than what she had ever expected. Which it was because she hated Kenny, she really, really did.

“You’re such an asshole” Ruby screamed before running up to her room.

For a moment, Craig let himself enjoy the silence, the sweet relaxing silence of victory, he did not only win an argument to her, but he destroyed her, and that was the greatest victory ever.

What he wasn’t counting on, was that after the first five minutes of just quietly smoking besides his mom, just enjoying the moment, she would want to talk, and she was going to want to talk about something specific, because mom’s were mom’s no matter who they were, mom’s always wanted to know stuff, more likely, what was going on their son’s life.

“So” Laura said trying to break the silence, but not daring to continue.

Craig sighed, he needed to get this over as soon as possible “So” he also said.   
  


The one thing that all mom had in common was the tone of their voice when they were trying to get some information out, so when she started speaking Craig knew where this was going.

“Kenny’s going to your dad’s with you” Laura pointed out, trying to make it sound casual, but also implying something there.

“Yeah”    
  


“To spend christmas together”

Craig sighed. He loved his mom, he really did, but he was so not going to have this conversation with her.

“With dad, Karen and Ruby” he pointed, because she was completely missing most of the important details.

“Mmh” she agreed, but Craig knew better.

“And I’m going to take them see their brother” 

“Mmh”

Ok, that was enough, he was so not going to do this.

“Stop that” he said while groaning.

Laura put on her best innocent face, holding her hands up in the air, pretending to not be guilty of what Craig was implying, but she was, she was and she knew it. But it wasn’t her fault, she was curious, plus, this was her son, she worried but it also made her happy to know that Craig was going to spend christmas with someone. Someone she was noticing that had all his son's attention.

“I’m not doing anything,” Laura said, defending herself.

Craig looked at her unimpressed.

“Yes, you are” he said, which made her smile, but it was only for a second before he added. “You are doing that mom thing”

Laura's smile faded as fast as it appeared.

“I don’t do a mom thing” she said offended, even though she did, in fact, do a mom thing, too often for Craig’s liking. “I’m just wondering”

“You are not fooling anyone” he said before getting up from the couch, he wanted some lemonade.

“I just want to know-”   
  


“No” Craig interrupted her, before going through the kitchen door. “Not fooling me”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


The next morning, Kyle was prepared. He had not been prepared when he had come out the closet, he had not been prepared when he had kissed Kenny during P.E, and he had not been prepared every time Red had tried to flirt with him, but this time, he was more than ready.

In the school halls, people were walking, talking, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to class, it seemed like a normal day, but when Kyle got there, Stan filling a bottle with water, when Kyle was a few feets away from the door, Craig was already taking his phone and preparing the camera, and when he got there, Kenny was busy talking with Wendy.

“So you have no time?” Wendy asked Kenny who was leaning looking through his backpack making sure he hadn’t forgotten his homework this time, because if he did he was fucked.

“No, Kevin’s suppose to be at three so I-” Kenny looked up, behind Wendy, Kyle was there, looking more furious than ever, great, the plan was working “Kyle is here, take my backpack”   
  


Before she could protest, Kenny was already shoving his backpack to Wendy, and starting to make his way next to Kyle, making his smile turn into a thin line. He spotted Craig on the other side and winked at him, the plan was going to work just fine, well at least they hoped so. Craig gave him thumbs up, which people still did that? But it gave him enough confidence to take a deep breath, and continue with the plan.

Wendy, on the other hand, looked as confused as she felt, she decided to follow the two guys that were walking fast, but looking more angry than ever “Kenny, what-” she was about to ask, what was going on, what was wrong, but Kyle, himself screaming interrupted her.   
  


“Where is he?!”

Everyone fell silent, everyone was looking at them now, this was it, if this failed, they were fucked, they were so, so fucked.

“Who is he talking about?” asked Nichole to Bebe, who just shrugged, she didn’t know either, but this better be good.

As they made their way past the students that were standing in the middle of the hall, well, more like they pushed them away, and kept on walking, people were starting to gossip, which was great, it was awesome, if this worked out just fine, they would finally be free.

“Where the fuck is that piece of shit?!” Kyle shouted again.

And that was all it took for people to realise what was going on, not really, but they knew there was something wrong, and the gossip was going to be even better, because there had been a long time since Cartman and Kyle had argue or had a fight, so if this was the first one after all these years, then it must have been something important. 

“Oh, they are searching for Cartman,” Bebe said to Nichole.

The thing was, that no one really knew about the plan, well except from Stan and Craig, but aside from them, no one really knew anything, so Wendy, who was still following them, with a concerned expression on her face, was feeling more lost than ever.   
  


“Kenny what is going on?” Wendy asked, still carrying his backpack.

But Kenny didn’t turn around, they needed to follow the plan, the worst thing that could happen to them was Cartman not being there, but thank god, that didn’t happen, because Kenny spotted him, and he could have smiled, but he couldn’t do that, because it would make people question.

“There you are,” Kenny said, making Eric look at him confused “Why would you do that?”

Now, at this point, Eric had no idea of what was going on, he had just been telling Butters about how it was impossible for him to fit in a locker, even if he knew it was possible, but he just wanted him to pressure into doing it so he could lock him there, as a joke of course. He was going to let him out, maybe.

So when he heard the screams, he had no idea of what was going on, let alone when Kenny started speaking to him, looking hurt? Angry? He didn’t know, he really didn’t know what was going on and by the look on Wendy’s face, she didn’t either.

Eric was about to ask, he really was “What-”   
  


But what made him, and the whole school, stay still, was when Kyle spoke again, and it was filled with rage, anger.

“Don’t act so surprised you fat son of a bitch” Kyle said while pointing at him, he was shaking with anger, he was going to give the best performance of his life “This is your fault, you made this happen”   
  


And Cartman thought he knew where this was going, he really thought he did, but he didn’t. Eric thought this was about the gym situation, but he was not going to shut up, he was going to fight back, because he knew that wasn’t his fault.

“Hey It was you who-”   
  


He was about to ruin the plan, and they couldn’t let that happen, mostly because the whole school was looking, the tension around the hall, was noticeable, everyone was surrounding them, they all wanted to know what was going on, why were they fighting, what had Cartman done to make not only Kyle, but also Kenny that mad.

Thanks to everyone Kyle interrupted him again, not before glancing at Stan, who took a step forward, he was waiting for his signal.

“Oh I had enough of your bullshit, you have it, you finally have it” Kyle shouted, his hands turned into fits, now it was the moment, they needed to get this done. “Kenny and I? Over, over forever”   
  


Everyone gasped, so that’s why they were arguing.

Cartmand looked confused for a second, but then, his mouth fell open. He understood, now everything made sense, those two sons of a bitches were making him play the bad guy, so they could end this thing and stop pretending.

“No,” Cartman said, puzzled.   
  


Cartman eyed them back and forth, this was it, they were using him as their scape. Kenny nodded at Kyle’s words, Wendy who was still in the back, looked confused, she didn’t know where all of this was coming from, last time she checked, Kenny had no problem with Eric.

“Yeah, oh yeah, this is all your fault” Kenny said, trying to sound convincing.

But then Cartman smiled, if they thought they could win that game, he was going to pull up a fight, he was Eric Cartman, he knew everything, and all it took was him to say a few words and they would be ended.

“Yeah? Well tell us guys, tell everyone why-” Cartman was about to say, to ruin their plan, to make them look like fools in front of the whole school.

But Kyle had thought about that before, and that’s why Stan was there, he had a backup plan, he had thought of everything, and what was even better was that he was going to enjoy every second of it, because this was Eric Cartman, and there was nothing Kyle loved more, than making him suffer.   
  


Before anyone could react, Kyle took the water bottle from Stan hands, and emptied it on Cartman making the whole school gasp once again, taking their phones out and taking pictures, this was Kyle’s revenge from everything he had done. “You ruined this” he said gesturing between Kenny and him “Us” he said before turning to look at Kenny with an apologetic look, and when he found Kenny looking at him the same way, he could have laughed, this was ridiculous. “I’m sorry Kenny, I can’t do this anymore” he said, his voice shaking, it looked like he was about to cry, but he was really just trying not to burst laughing “But we can still be friends” he added.

Kenny sniffed, he was also trying not to laugh, but if they were going to do this, he had to pretend the best he could. Even if his sniff sounded more fake than ever that made both Craig and Stan roll their eyes.

“Sure” he said, it sounded so casual that Kyle’s eyes filled with panic, he was supposed to pretend goddammit. He was about to say something when Craig fake choughed behind them, making Kenny realise his mistake “I mean, I don’t think I can deal with it” he said pretending to look sad, for a second, but putting on a smile right after “Yeah, I can, let’s go”

It took a second, for Kyle and Kenny to walk away, leaving everyone looking shocked and sad, because they were the new gay couple from South Park, so it was a big deal. Eventually, everyone started to leave, except for Cartman who was still in his place, he couldn’t believe what just happened, it had been amazing. He wasn’t really mad, he was just surprised, he had to give Kyle and Kenny some credit, it had been amazing.

At least he thought about it that way, because Wendy who looked concerned at Cartman’s state, all wet from head to toe and not moving at all.

She made her way next to him, leaving Kenny’s backpack on the floor, “What the fuck did just happen?” she asked before she started taking the wet hair from Eric’s face.

“I was used in the most animalistic way possible,” he said before turning to look at her, who was carefully moving his hair away from his face, she looked beautiful.

Wendy smiled at him, not caring that they were at school and people could look at them, god she wanted to kiss him right there.

She got closer to him, not noticing that the two guys that were making their way towards them “Well, I think you look-” cute, Wendy was going to say, but then she noticed, “Like a wet dog” she blurted out, making Cartman frown at her, he was really enjoying the moment.

That was when someone decided to speak. 

“Hi Wendy”

Eric turned around, noticing the nervous stare on Wendy’s face, and how she took two steps away from him. Stan and Token were standing behind him, what was going on.

“Hi, uh, Token, Stan” Wendy said, shit, this was bad, this was really bad. “Stan, and Token, and us”

That made Cartman smile.

“Us?” he asked with a smug look on his face, he liked the sound of that.

And Wendy did too, but this time was not the time.

  
“No, not us, like me and you, and you and me” she was trying to explain, she wasn’t ready to tell Stan about what was going on between her and Cartman, she knew that sooner or later she would probably have to do it, but he wasn’t ready, not yet, not now. Let alone with Token there, god she needed to get out of that situation “And-” the three guys were looking at her with confusion, she was going to fucked it up, she knew it, but thank god she found someone she knew nearby “Hey, Nichole! You still have that book that you borrowed from me last week?”

Nichole turned to look at her, she had no idea what was she talking about, and it showed.

“What book are-” Nichole was about to ask, but it was too late now, because Wendy was already dragging her away by her arm. 

Now there was only Cartman, Stan and Token there, the three of them looked at where Wendy was going with a confused look on their faces, what had just happened?

“Is it me or is something really weird going on?” Stan said to them.

Both Eric and Token turned to look at him, this was bad. Cartman had a smug look on his face, this was his opportunity, he was going to make Stan mad, he was going to tell him he had kissed Wendy, he was going to tell him he was dating her and it was going to be amazing. Token on the other hand, he wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, because what if Wendy was acting like that because he was there with Stan? What if she wanted to tell him? God he couldn’t let that happen.   
  


“You think so?” Cartman asked with sarcasm while crossing his arms, 

Token, on the other hand, was getting more and more nervous.

“No idea” he said immediately, trying to dismiss the situation.   
  


Stan was really confused, he was sure Wendy was acting really weird, he didn’t know why, was it something he did? Something he said? He didn’t want her to get mad at him, what if it was the same with Kyle? What if she knew and that’s why she was trying to avoid him?

“She’s-” acting really strange, he was going to say.

But Token couldn’t let that happen, he started looking around the hall trying hard to find an excuse to change the subject or to distract him, god even Cartman was acting strange, what if he knew? What if Wendy had told Cartman and he was going to tell Stan.   
  


“No, no, she’s not”, Token said, making Cartman look at him with suspicion. “She is probably just a little bit in a hurry”

Cartman rolled his eyes, that was so not it, did Token know? He wasn’t going to let him take his opportunity to make fun of Stan, just because now they were all buddy-buddy with each other, he was so going to tell Stan and he was going to laugh on his face and it was going to be great.

He grabbed Stan arm, before he started speaking“ No, Stan she is like that because-”

Oh, no, Token was not going to let that happen, he wasn’t going to let him ruin everything, he needed to talk to Wendy about keeping secrets, or at least about knowing to whom she should tell her secrets, Cartman was about to ruin them.

So Token panicked “She’s worried about the exam this friday” he blurted out, making both Stan and Cartman look at him confused. 

“Oh?” Stan asked, he had forgotten about the math test, shit he needed Kyle, or Kenny, or both.

Cartman, on the other hand, he was now starting to get pissed off, he was just about to have Stan right where he wanted him, this was his time to shine. He had been used, he was wet, and pissed, and now Token was going to take this opportunity away from him.

He was about to ask him “Token what the fuck is-” but because aparently today was ‘interrupt Cartman day’, Token grabbed him by the arm, and started screaming.

He was nervous, he panicked, he had done the first thing that crossed, which was, Jimmy.   
  


“Jimmy! There you are!” he said, making him turn to look at him while he started pushing Cartman to where he was. “You should tell Cartman about your new jokes“

And it worked, god it fucking worked, because now Jimmy was dragging Cartman, while talking non stop. He knew by the look on Cartman’s face that he was going to pay for it in one way or another, but it was enough for today, it was worth it whatever it would take in the future.

Bad news, Stan also seemed interested on Jimmy’s new jokes “Oh I wanna hear it too”

But Token wasn’t going to let that happen, so he grabbed Stan by the arm, and started dragging him to the other side.

“Oh, no, no, let’s go, we should just head up to class” He said, while Stan looked at where Jimmy and Cartman were going, man, he really wanted to hear those jokes.   
  


“Is it because of the exam?” he asked, remembering the statue he had sent him yesterday.   
  


Token had no idea of what he was talking about, but agreed “Yes” whatever to make him not go that way.

Stan groaned.

“Aw, shit”

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Craig had seen Kenny in many ways, he had seen him when he was happy, he had seen him relieved, he had seen him laughing so hard he was crying, and he had enjoyed every bit of it, those were some of the things he liked about him, he didn’t like it when he was worried, frustrated, even if it was funny sometimes, but he had never, ever seen him as nervous as he was that moment. 

It was also something he never expected to witness, Kenny was a mess, he was going everywhere and anywhere too, he was freaking out. Craig tried to help, he really did, he had bought the chips, he had helped him put the ‘happy birthday’ sign and everything, but Kenny, oh, Kenny had been doing everything else, it was insane.

Even when he got to the McCormick residence, half of the things were already there, it looked like the place was ready, but for Kenny, for Kenny it was still a mess, he found mistakes everywhere he looked at. He didn’t understand how Ike, who was also there, looked so relaxed, he was dying to make Kenny stop and tell him to just chill, relax, but there was no way he was going to stop, this was Karen’s birthday, so it had to be perfect.

“I think I should have bought more,” Kenny said looking around the room.

He was over exaggerating at that point, Craig looked around the room, he had to be joking, the whole room was filled with balloons, they were everywhere, there was no point in bringing more balloons. He was glad that Ike was in the kitchen doing god know what, the kid made him uncomfortable.

He turned to look at Kenny, they had been doing this for twenty minutes now. “There are fifty of them there are enough”.

Kenny frowned. He hadn’t stop thinking about it since the morning, he couldn’t even concentrate at school because of it, he didn’t even pay attention when Cartman had ranted about how ‘he should have warned him’ and ‘he had been wet the whole day’ and ‘how uncomfortable it was to walk with wet sneakers’. 

He shifted his weight from one feet to the other, while inspecting the room “But if you look at it from this way-”    
  


Craig rolled his eyes, god, he had enough “It’s fine” he said, before making his way towards the wall that had the ‘happy birthday’ sings hanging, it was fine, cute even, but it seemed like the letters were hanging in an irregular position, so he wanted to fix them “But the ‘I’ on ‘birthday’ is a little- there is a hole, ok”

“Yeah” Kenny said, kind of embarrassed, he was still trying to get used to people knowing how he lived. “She won’t notice right?” Kenny said making his way next to Craig.

The sign was now almost falling, and the hole was noticeable like that, he should fix that.

Craig started grabbing one of the hanging letters, trying to make the ‘i’ stay in the place that was supposed to be “No, not at all, but let’s just- yeah” Kenny was trying to grab the ‘H’ trying to make the other letters not look so irregulars than the others “Go over there” Craig sad, gesturing to the ‘Y’ instead.

The situation was now turning into a mess, Kenny tried to get to the ‘Y’ passing by Craig but ended up making the ‘H’ almost fall, but being quickly catched by Craig making Kenny be in between him and the wall, it was like a game of twister that turned out wrong.

“Like this?” Kenny asked, trying to look at Craig who was now frowning because he was holding two letters that were about to fall.

Then the thread that held one of the balloons got Craig's legs, so when he tried to shake it off, it catched Kenny’s leg too.

“No, you idiot you just-” Craig started saying, while trying to catch another letter that was starting to fall from all the movement,   
  


Kenny tried to turn around while holding another letter that was about to fall too, making the thread of the balloon now catch both of their legs together. “Hey listen dumb fuck is this stupid-”

It definitely was like a game of twister that went terribly wrong or way too good, because now Kenny’s leg was between Craig legs, and he wouldn’t mind it in another situation, but he had both of his arms stretched trying to make the sing stay in place, and Kenny’s face was almost on his armpit, thank god Craig did used deodorant, because if he didn’t Kenny would be suffering. 

Just as Craig started to think that he couldn’t be on a more uncomfortable position, Kenny moved to catch another letter, making the one he was holding with one hand fall, and proceeding to end up face to face with Craig, 

“Just stop moving so I-” Craig started saying, trying to ignore how close to his face Kenny was, even if he looked as pissed off as he was, he couldn’t deny that having him pinned like that was something he was lowkey enjoying.   
  


Of course, because life hated both of them, and they had completely forgotten that they were not the only one in the McCormick residence, but there was also someone else there with them, someone younger that had come there earlier because he was supposed to be helping with the decorations but decided to sneak to the kitchen to steal some chips before his friends came there. Ike was there, and he had just come out of the kitchen.

“Hey guys do you- oh” Ike was not expecting to find them like that.   
  


Both Kenny and Craig looked at each other with wide eyes, shit, Ike was there, Ike was there, and they looked like… well like that. It wasn’t exactly a very non-sexual position to be in.

Craig had never actually talked to Ike, sure he was Ruby’s friend, but they never really shared words, so Ike finding him like that, with Kenny, wasn’t exactly how he had expected to have his ‘first’ conversation with him to be like “It’s not-” what 

you think he was trying to say, while he turned to look at him with panic in his eyes.

Kenny also seemed to think the same was Craig, because he dropped the letters he was holding, while staring at Ike with fear in his eyes.

“There is nothing-” going on, he was about to say, but the words didn’t come out.   
  


They stayed like that for a second, a second that lasted an eternity, before Ike shifted uncomfortably, he never wanted to see that, ever again.

“I’ll just go back to-” he said gesturing back to the kitchen ”yeah”

As soon as Ike left the room, both of them started to get off each other, looking as awkward as ever. Craig had put the letters back in place, while Kenny took the thread of the balloon off their legs so they wouldn’t be tangled to each other, none of them said a word until they were finished.

“Do you think he-” Kenny began saying, not really wanting to finish that sentence.   
  


“Yeah” Craig said without hesitation.

Ike found them in a very compromising position, he had Kenny pinned to the wall, he knew what had it looked like.

“Well it is not like-” Kenny was saying, even if he wished it was like Ike probably thought it was.   
  


Ouch, that hurted, but he was going to play it cool.

“Oh no, no”   
  


It was dumb, but they were teenagers so instead of being honest with their feelings, even if the feeling was mostly ‘I think you’re really hot and cool’, they did what people who panicked did. They deny it.

“I know right because-” that would be weird, Kenny was going to say, still struggling to play it cool, god he was a mess.   
  


But Craig wasn’t any better.

“Yeah, you, me?” Craig asked, he wanted to die.   
  


“Yeah, I know”   
  


“Crazy”

  
“Yeah”

It was like being back in eight grade, when people were so ashamed when it came to confessing that if someone assumed it or suspected anything, they would go ‘ewww no, never’ but in fact they liked each other, it was exactly like that, the only difference, they were teenagers. 

Kenny was in panic, because he was sure Craig didn’t even think about him that way, he was sure that Craig was even disgusted by him a little, hell even his sister hated him, but a guy can dream ok? He just viewed him as that friend that he would totally make out with if the opportunity came, but also knew it was impossible because he was just too much for him.

Craig was in panic, because he was just socially awkward, and also this was Kenny, Kenny that was way out of his league, that was from a whole different world, the guy that everyone had a crush on at some point, he was all of those things, but also he was his only friend, and was not going to risk it all because he just thought he was hot… and smart… and funny… and stop, no going to happen.

For a second no one said anything, it was an awkward silence, of course it was, they had just been found on a compromising position by a fourteen year old kid that was friend with both their sisters, and now probably thought they were dating, or at least fucking. 

Craig had never been more thankful for her sister's existence, because the bell rang and it had to be the girls, since this was kind of a surprise for Karen, and Ruby was in charge of making time until they were ready, and he was more than ready for them to just come in.

“That must be the girls” Kenny said awkwardly, god he just wanted to drown.

Craig nodded at him before Kenny turned around to get the door. The moment was forgotten immediately as soon as Kenny got through the door, because Karen was here, Karen was here and it was her birthday, it was her day to enjoy, laugh and be happy, he hadn’t slept because he was preparing the place for his sister, hell he had even actually locked the door to make sure no one would break in, even if no one ever did because well, what would they steal? It also prevented his parents from breaking in and ruining everything.

Right after he opened the door he screamed “Happy birthday!”

Somethin Ruby would never get used to was how loud Kenny could be, he could be quiet to the point that people wouldn't notice he was there and the next minute he would be impossible to ignore, she couldn't keep up with him, that's why she looked so horrified when Kenny opened the door and started screaming at her face.

Karen on the other hand, she didn't even look surprised, she was smiling softly besides her.

“Hey! Thank you, this is amazing!” Karen said, passing by Ruby to hug her brother.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't been expecting this, she was self conscious about his brother's adoration towards her, but she didn't want to break his illusion.   
  


Kenny noded, he was proud of himself “I know right, and guess who’s here?”

For a second she was genuinely confused, the only person standing there was Craig, yeah she thought he was cool, but it wasn't like she was excited to see him.

Then someone peeked from behind hin “Hi”    
  


There he was “Ike! This is amazing thank you!”

It was strange, watching fourteen years old (except for Ruby) socialice, Kenny wondered if he was like that at that age too, it was kind of cute, and kind of annoying too if he was being honest, they were always on their phone and got angsty about everything. He thought everyone had a piece of them that would always be a fourteen year old teenanger.

It was strange too, how he felt like a parent at a party for kids, he was sitting with Craig watching as the younger teens talked and hung out in the living room, it was peaceful, happy even. Karen was having a good time and it was showing. The thing was, even if the decorations, the gifts, and her friends being there was a good surprise, it wasn’t everything, there was one thing missing, something he had spent a whole day arranging. 

When the bell rang again, and everyone turned to look at him, confused, because, who might be? Were they expecting someone else? But Kenny smile told them that there was something suspicious about it.

“That must be the pizza” he said getting up from the couch where he was sitting next to Craig, he gave his sister ten bucks before winking at her “You should go get it”

Karen didn’t know what was going on, and by the looks on everyone else's faces neither of them knew either. Giving both Ike and Ruby a confused stare who just shrugged at her, she took the money Kenny was handing her.

“Sure” she said before making her way towards the door.

There were many things that Kenny enjoyed, things that made him happy, but one thing that topped all of them all was Karen’s smile when she was genuinely happy about something, that was something so precious for him, that if someone took that away from him, he was pretty sure he would die for good this time, or at least he hoped so. That’s why he couldn’t tear his eyes from her while she opened the door, because he knew that this would be something he wouldn’t like to miss for anything in the world. 

And it was, because as soon as she opened the door, a wide smile, full of happiness started appearing on her face. “Hi little gremlin”

“Kevin!” 

Craig learned a few things that moment, first, that not everything that spreaded and made his stomach hurt was a disease or something bad, and that in his universe, the stars were glowing more and more, the space wasn’t a dark and lonely place anymore, it was a space full of stars that watched him and glowed like the sun, they surrounded him and made him feel warm. It happened when Karen threw herself at Kevin, hugging him with all her force, but it wasn’t about Karen or Kevin, it was a lovely image, it really was, but what made his stomach hurt, what made the stars shine brighter than ever, was the way Kenny’s eyes became smaller, the way his smile covered his entire face, how when he smiled, he glowed, it made the room brighter.

He wondered if the sun was ever jealous of that.

“So” he said once things started to settle down, Karen, Ike and Ruby looking at all the gifts she had received, making Ruby almost cry when she started opening them, “She looks happy”

She did, she looked happier than ever, and that’s something he hoped he could do always. He knew that it wasn’t possible, that life was all about problems, sadness, and bad moments too, more for someone like them, they lived in poverty, and even if people loved to romanticize poverty, real life wasn’t like the poems, photography and movies, poverty bringed more problems than good things. But when he could make her smile like that, it meant everything for him, it gave him hope. And that wouldn’t have been possible without Craig, he would never forget that.

“Yeah” he said as he stared at her, she looked so happy, it filled the room with joy “She does” Kenny turned to look at his friend who was sitting besides him “Thank you”

For a second, Craig looked at him, it didn’t sound like the old times, like when he did his homework, when they shared something, or when he bringed lemonade, it sounded so different, in a way he couldn’t even bring himself to make a joke to relieve the tension.“No problem, dude” 

“Here you go, boys,” Kevin said, bringing both of them two galsses of lemonade and a cup filled with sugar for his brother. “I'm going to call Sheryl so I'll be back in a minute or so”

Even if it ruined the moment, he was glad about it, he didn’t really know where it would lead to.

“Sure” he said to his brother before he made his way upstairs. Kenny was about to put some sugar on his lemonade when he stopped himself. “Hey you should try this”

Craig looked at him with a raised brow.

“No way,” Craig said, shaking his head. “I don't want diabetes”

Kenny rolled his eyes, before attempting to put some sugar on Craig glass, who just covered with his hand and glared at him.

“Come on, just a little” Kenny insisted, he was pretty sure that he would love it, lemonade with sugar was the best.

Craig frowned at him, “How come you don't get to try it with no sugar?”.

It was a valid point, it really was, but Kenny decided to bring another valid opinion to the table.

With a bored face Kenny explained “Because that's fucking disgusting”, the only thing that went missing in that sentece it was the ‘duh’ in the end.

“And a shit ton of sugar isn't?” Craig argued back, still trying to protect his glass from Kenny who kept on trying to sneak some in it. He was going to have to slap him if he kept trying.

Which he ended up doing, because Kenny tried again. When Craig slapped his hand away, Kenny frowned at him.

“Ok fine” he said, before thinking of some way to make Craig try the best kind of lemonade and stop drinking that “What if I try it with less sugar and you” he said making a pause to get Craig attention. “try it with just a bit”

Craig pretended to think about it for a second “Or else what?”

Sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass, he could be stubborn as shit, he knew that.

“Come on dude just try it” Kenny insisted once again.

For a second, Craig thought about that time when he decided to bring Kenny some clothes when he was forced to run naked, he had done that, so he could protect him, he remembered what he had said to him, how his sweetness was starting to rub off on him, he thought it was the stupidest thing he had told him, it was dumb. It was so dumb, that it was true.

He sighed, “Fine, but just one spoon” he said, handing him his glass.

Kenny smiled, it was the best victory yet.

“Great” he said with a huge smile, the sun should definitely be jealous of him.

So they did, Kenny had out one spoon with sugar on Craig’s lemonade, and another one on his. It was even, it was new, different, but it was their little experiment. Craig wasn’t used to this, he wasn’t used to anything that McCormick was or showed him, it was different, it was so different that it was scary at some point, so he looked at his glass like it was a threat, Kenny was looking at it like it was the most interesting thing on earth. Because it was, in some way, because it was their little thin, it was about them trying a bit of each other, tasting something about each other that was unknown, but mixing it to make this new thing for both of them, something a little scary, a little interesting, a little sweet, and a little bitter.

Kenny held his glass, and made a sign to Craig that meant if he was ready, he really wasn’t he would never be ready when it came to Kenny McComirck, but maybe that was a good thing. So they held up their glasses, Kenny offered to make a toast, which was stupid, but he did while groaning.

The first sip was the one, it was the start. So different, that made both of them make a face, it was something that they never tasted, something new. They took another, now trying to get acquainted with the new taste, the new mixture that was so different from what they were used to, but had this really familiar taste at the tip of their tongue, but changed slightly at the back of their throat.

Kenny was the first one to speak once they laid their glasses down, both of them staring at them like it had told them a really dark secret about themselves. “Huh” Craig didn’t look at him, he couldn’t tear his eyes off the glass, he looked like it had offended him “It's not bad” Kenny admitted before taking another sip “I actually like it much better” he turned to look at Craig “What about you?”

Craig was frowning at the glass, he was glaring at it, for a second Kenny thought he was going to punch it or throw it.

He didn’t.

“No comments”

A huge grin appeared on Kenny’s face.

“You liked it didn't you?”

Craig looked the other way, before taking another sip of his lemonade.

“I'm not answering you”

“You totally did”

  
  


__________________________________

  
  


A disaster, that’s how she would describe it, a fucking disaster.

When teasing games starts everything is fun, everything is ok, but when it starts to go on for longer than one day, it starts to get pretty annoying. It starts getting even more annoying when the person you’re playing that game with is someone you’ve liked for a long time, and it gets even more annoying when you already tasted it.

The night Cartman had kissed her, it was like she had her dreams come true, she didn’t really knew how things were going to work out like because Stan was still at school and she really didn’t want things to go to hell that fast, but she did wanted to keep that thing she had with Eric going on, she really wanted to. But when they were alone, things always got to the edge it was that the teasing game. That game it’s what people call ‘hard to get’ and she thought it was a fun game, but of course it is when you are the one doing it. But this time, it wasn’t her.

“I don't know he's not making any moves” Wendy said while taking her makeup off, she was talking with Bebe on the phone, because Kenny was busy and wouldn’t answer, and Cartman was the subject of the conversation, so she needed to call Bebe.

Of course that meant that this conversation could go to some really weird places, but at the same time it could go really well, who better to talk about seduction and love than Bebe? 

“Because he is playing with you” Bebe said while laughing on the other line.

That took her off guard, she knew that Cartman was doing something, because he had to be, he had been telling her about how they were going to get married and stuff and now, the guy wouldn’t even kiss her when they were alone, it was so confusing. And they said that girls were the confusing ones.

“What do you mean?” Wendy asked, frustrated.

“Oh Wends”, Bebe said sweetly as if it was something she should already know, “you know, playing hard to get, he's trying to make you go insane so you kiss him”

It made sense, mostly because that situation was the same as Clyde and Bebe was right now, they had kissed a few times now, but because of what Token had told her, Clyde was being more than careful with her, he was being what people called a perfect gentleman, mostly, because he had been so scared about losing Bebe, which she was still mad about for not telling her the actual reason and what she actually felt towards him, but that was a conversation for another day. 

Bebe was the one that had come up with the idea of going slow, of taking things step by step so she could figure things out, but Bebe wasn’t a princes, or a nun, she was just as any other teenage girl in the world, and that meant that sometimes, just like almost every teenage girl in the world, she wanted to get laid. So Clyde playing the perfect gentleman with her was not helping one bit.

That’s why Wendy laughed as soon as Bebe told her that. “Huh, is that the game Clyde is playing with you?” she said jokingly, knowing how pissed Bebe was because of that.

And she was, because as soon as Wendy said that, Bebe groaned “Shut up” she said from the other line “He's trying to turn me back into a virgin” which was impossible, but that’s how she felt like “Not going to last long, i'm so doing it with him tomorrow” Bebe said more confident than before.

Tomorrow meant Friday, and Friday meant her party. The party Bebe was throwing at her house, the party that would probably turn into a huge mess because when Bebe threw a party, everyone went to that party. She still remembered the time that Kenny and Eric had to carry her home because of how drunk she was, the thing was, that both of her friends were also really drunk, so they just ended up sleeping on Eric’s car because none of the were sober enough to drive, and even if Kenny couldn’t die they did, so they weren’t taking any risks.

“You mean at your party?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah, it's the perfect time” Bebe explained, it wasn’t like she was going to make Clyde drunk and then fuck him, because that would be rape and that was just something that was off the table, but because she was going to make sure to get pretty and hot, and make Clyde finally do it with her, with consent. “You could make a move on him too” Bebe suggested.

Wendy bit her bottom lip, as she looked at herself on the bathroom mirror, her makeup finally off, and her hair tied up on a ponytail, ready to get to bed and get some sleep for tomorrow.

“I don't know, I don't want to look desperate you know?” Wendy explained to her friend.

It was dumb, she kenw that, because this was Cartman, and Cartman had proven her that he was into her, or at least enough to kiss her, so it really didn’t make much sense.

“But Wends that's the plan” Bebe explained before adding. “we just have to use the big guns” 

The big guns? What were supposed to be the big guns? There were no big guns on her.

“I don't like where this is going” she said before making her way to her room and laying down on her bed while Bebe explained to her what was the plan.

“You, Red, me” Bebe was saying confidently “we are preparing you so he can't resist how hot you are”

Well, that couldn’t be good.

“No, that's not happening,” Wendy said immediately.

It wasn’t like she didn’t think that both of her friends dressed badly, they just had different taste in clothes and fashion, really different tastes in fashion. Where Wendy was classy, which didn’t mean prude by any means, Red was all black and leather, and Bebe was girly and colorful. So with different styles, she didn’t think that their clothes would look good on hers.

“Come on” Bebe insisted, Wendy could tell by the way she was saying it that she wasn’t going to give up any time soon. “You want your fat fetish fantasy to come true or not?”

She rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered why Kenny and Bebe weren’t best friends, they were so alike they would probably make a good team together… or a huge disaster. Even the few times they were together, things always turned into chaos, blonde people were crazy.

Wendy sighed “Why do I even bother”

Bebe seemed to have ignored her, because she continued as if nothing had happened. “Trust me it’s going to be great” Wendy seriously debated that things never turned the way she wanted to lately, let’s not forget that morning. “He is going to look at you and he won’t be able to resist himself”

That made her laugh “Now you’re making this really creepy”

“Wends, relax” Bebe said from the other line, before she started explaining. “I’m saying we need to turn you hot”

Well, full offense on that, yeah, maybe she didn’t have big boobs like Bebe, or was dangerous looking like Red, but she was hot, she could totally be hot “I’m hot?” she didn’t really mean it to sound like a question.

“Yes, you are” Bebe said honestly, Wendy wondered if she was lying again. “But we can make you even hotter”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean” There was a few seconds pause where Bebe was trying to come up with the right words, “You need to try something different” she said before giving her some examples “Like Red boots, or my crop tops”   
  


Let’s take a minute to analyze that. First off, Red’s boots, those were something that belonged to Red, it was her style, her babys, Red wore boots and it looked like they were made from her, if she ever tried to wear boots, she was pretty sure she would look ridiculous.

Second of all, there was one thing that Bebe was wrong with, and that was that those things that she called crop tops, were by no means crop tops.

“You need the bra you call a crop top?” Wendy asked her.

“See? You need to relax a little” 

She groaned, it wasn’t like she was ashamed of her body or anything like that, she was self conscious about her body, and she liked it, she loved her body, but there was one thing that she was also sure about, and that was that it wasn’t her style, it looked so out of place on her. She wasn’t against revealing clothes, she didn’t mind them, they were clothes and nothing else, but she just never really wore them before, so wearing one of Bebe’s ‘’crop tops’’ was so out of character for her.

“I’m going to look stupid” Wendy said, still not sure if that was right option.   
  


“No, you’re not, you’re going to look hot” Bebe said to her. “That’s it, tomorrow, Red and Butters are coming over”

It didn’t really sounded like a bad idea, she liked feeling hot, of course she did, everyone enjoyed feeling that way, but if she could manage to look so hot that Cartman would actually pull a move on her and stop playing hard to get, well, that was on a whole new level that she might accept to try, and well, it wasn’t like something was going to stop Bebe.

“Why Butters?” Wendy asked, once she noticed that there was someone else's name on Bebe’s plan.

“Because he needs to help me with the party,” Bebe explained.   
  


“Oh, well that- wait” she was going to say that it was cool, that she had no problems with it, but then something clicked. Bebe might have a reputation, but Wendy knew much better, and she knew that Bebe could be a sneaky bitch that got what she wanted to. “Are you asking me to be here just because you need help to prepare everything?”   
  


Bebe laughed from the other line.

“No, but I figure we could do both” she totally got scammed, “Man, who said I’m not good at business?”

  
  


_________________________

  
  


Kyle thought he had found relief.

But no, he didn’t.

“Dude they are still fucking looking” he said glaring at everyone on the cafeteria.

He thought they were finally over it, that ending the situation would draw all the attention off himself, but no, not only people were whispering about what had happened, he could get used to the rumours, but the stares, he didn’t know why people wouldn’t just pretend, but no, of course not, they had to fucking stare at him everywhere he went.

  
“Well, of course dude” Clyde began to explain. “You broke up with the hottest guy at school” coming from Clyde, that was a lot, he never admitted when someone was more attractive than him, but with Kenny? God, anyone that could see him would admit that he was really attractive.

“No I didn’t” Kyle said frustrated, they had completely missed the point of yesterday's act, “Cartman made us break up” he thought people would blame Cartman, not him, he didn’t do anything.

Sitting next to Clyde, Token asked “What was that all about anyway?” 

They had explained the situation to the guys, but they didn’t explain what the plan was, so when he turned to meet everyone's curious expression, except for Stan’s because he had been part of the plan, he knew he had to explain what happened.

“We needed to think of a plan” Kyle started, as Tweek and Token nodded to let him know that they were listening. “And we figure Cartman would be the best option”   
  


“Well Craig did,” Stan added, just because.

And that did it for all of them to get even more curious and more shocked than before, they hadn’t been expecting that. Clyde even started choking on the coke he was drinking, and in another occasion, Token would have started palming him on the back so he could recover, but he had no time from that, he was more interested in what Kyle had to say. Hell even Tweek had his mouth gaping like a fish, not knowing when this had happened.

Once he stopped choking, Clyde asked “What the fuck?” between coughs.   
  


“You talked to Craig about it?”

“Dude you trying to bang my ex?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, he didn’t know why Stan had to tell them that, it was unnecessary.

“No, we didn’t really ‘talk’ to him” he said looking at Token and Clyde, before turning to look at Tweek who, he knew said that as a joke, but it was not the time. “And don’t call him that, you’re just making it sound weird”

Tweek shrugged unapologetic “Sorry, It makes it sound dramatic”

He was about to argue, but Token interrupted him.

“What do you mean you guys didn’t talk to him?”

Now it was time for Stan to talk, he had been looking at them with a boring look on his face, god he wished they could just drop the subject, and why did everyone think Kyle was doing everyone except for him? Was he really not his type?

“Oh, we did, but it was mostly because we were trying to talk to Kenny,” he said, frowning at Kyle, remembering how the turn of events actually was.

Proudly, not noticing the tone in which he had said that.   
  


“Yeah, he just interrupted us,” Kyle said.

Now, that was a lie, he wasn’t friends with Craig, and he was pretty sure he would never be, but as Stan remembered it, they didn’t get interrupted by Craig, no, Kyle had dragged them there, and he was the one that interrupted their conversation.

“You made us sit at his table” Stan said, making his friend glare at him.

And if the guys were confused before, now they were completely lost, what was all about?

“Why do you guys keep saying that?” Kyle said, looking at his friend feeling like he had just betrayed him. “You’re supposed to be on my side”   
  


Token had to roll his eyes, he wanted to know the gossip, it had been a long time since he heard from Craig, like a really long time, aside from the times people said they saw him fight with someone or something like that, there wasn’t much information about the guy. Plus, everyone in South Park loved to gossip, it was natural, so sue him if he wanted to know.

“Stop acting like a married couple and tell us what happened” he said making both Kyle and Stan blush, he was going to have a talk with Tweek and Clyde about that later.

Stan mumbled something under his breath that he couldn’t manage to hear, but Kyle did, that’s why he punched him with his elbow and glared at him before he started explaining what happened, for once.

“He just came up with the idea of making Cartman the target of everything because none would question us that way” Kyle said while everyone nodded in agreement, “And then Kenny proceeded to say how it was a good idea and how in love he was with him”

Clyde took one of his chips out and pointed it at Kyle with a confused look,“With Cartman?” he asked before eating it.

“No asshole, with Craig”

Token was now really interested, when did that happen? “Did he really say that?”.

Both Stan and Kyle shared a look, well, Kenny didn’t really say that, he just said that he was genious, of course that was all it took for both of them to text each other all night about how it was clear that they wanted to fuck each other, if they hadn’t already. Kyle was sure they were already.

“No, he didn’t” Stan admitted, before adding what both him and Kyle thought about this situation “But he was saying it with his eyes”

“I could totally see it” Tweek blurted out looking at nowhere, like he was picturing it, which was weird, but the fact that Clyde was nodding too was even weirder.

Kyle made a face, disgusted at his friends, how could they picture something like that and be like ‘nice’? “Shut up that’s disgusting” 

Tweek was still getting used to Kyle being compelatly out of the closet, he knew that Kyle was still kind of scared of the whole ‘gay’ thing, even if it wasn’t his bussiness, it was like the word was forbiden, he knew that it mostly had to do with his religion, or some dumb shit like that, maybe it was because he was still scared in some way.

“You’re just mean because you hate him,” Tweek said to him.   
  


It wasn’t completely wrong, he wouldn’t call it hate, he didn’t exactly hate him, he just didn’t like the guy, in higher levels than he should, mostly because the guys were an asshole all the time, with everyone. Kyle didn’t know what was so wrong about it, it wasn’t like his friends were any better, they were all Craig friends once, and now what? They didn’t even address him at school, hell he was even sure they wouldn’t have noticed him if it wasn’t for Kenny.

“Well, who doesn’t” Kyle said bitterly before glaring at everyone on the table, if he was going down, he was taking everyone with him. “You guys were his friends and now don’t even talk to him, there must be a reason for it” he finished saying before shrugging like it was nothing.

It was low, he knew this, he didn’t regret saying it though, they had no right on calling him out for something they all did. By the way Token, Clyde and Tweek flinched, while sharing uncomfortables looks between them, he knew they all felt bad about it in some twisted way. Kyle knew that he wasn’t perfect, he even made a decision to stop hanging out with someone he had once considered his best friend too, and he had a good reason for it, and maybe they did too, but at least he didn’t act like an asshole about it.

“I mean” Tweek said not knowing how to follow that sentence.

And thank god for everyone, that Token decided to avoid the question and take everyone out of that uncomfortable situation.

Token cleared his throat “Why don’t we talk about something else” he said even if Kyle was frowning at him, “Are you guys ready for the party”

That seemed to be enough for them, because everyone lit up at the mention of the party, they had all been waiting for it, and today was the night, they were going to get fucked, and Stan was excited for it.

“Hell yeah, we are getting lit boys” Clyde said, hugging Token who was beside him.

Tweek snorted while Stan and Kyle fistbumped each other while grinnig.

“You say that but you’re always the first one to pass out” Tweek pointed out to Clyde who just smiled at him.

“Not this time” he said, making everyone on the table look at him with a suspicious look. “Guess who’s going to be the responsible driver this time”   
  


It took everyone by surprise, everyone was laughing at that, not in a mean way, but they just weren’t really expecting that, but Stan, Stan felt betrayed.

“What no way” Tweek said laughing at his friend who just kept on smiling.

  
Stan on the other hand, just whined at the fact that his drinking buddy wasn’t going to be part of the ‘shots-time’ with him “Dude, who’s going to make the shots with me?”

“I will,” Tweek said, making Kyle snort by his side. Tweek glared at him. “What? I’m not doing anything stupid this time”   
  


“Huh” 

That was all it took for everyone else to look at both of them, already knowing what was about to come. 

Kyle and Tweek were good friends, they had a lot in common, they helped each other a lot, mabe they weren’t as close to each other as Kyle was with Stan, or as Tweek was with both Token and Clyde, because yeah, they still had sleepovers with each other without them, but they were close. Close enough to know how to piss each other off.

“Hey, at least some of us know how to have fun” Tweek said, making Kyle stay still for a second before turning to look at him with a death glare.

Stan turned to look at Token with a worried look, as he did the same. Clyde on the other hand...

“Yooo” Clyde said, ready for the chaos.

“Really?” Kyle was daring Tweek to continue.

Everyone knew that it was a bad idea to mess with Kyle, he could destroy you with words, he had a lot of practice after all those years fighting with Cartman. He also could hurt you physically. He wasn’t that much of an asshole with his friends, and if people didn’t bother him, but if Tweek wanted to argue, he could easily do it, he wasn’t going to let him call him bord and just go away with it.

And Tweek accepted, of course he did. “When was the last time you got drunk?” he asked with a smug look on his face.

“I-” Kyle started trying to remember the last time he got really drunk, but the thing was… it had been a long time since… like… a really long time “I get drunk” he said in a defensive tone.

“My ass Kyle” 

“What? you don’t believe in me?” Kyle said, still glaring at him.

Stan really, really didn’t want this “Guys” he said trying to stop it.

Of course, Clyde wouldn’t let it happen.

“Sh Stan, let them fight” he said while rubbing his hands together, eyes on both of his friends, ready to go at each other. “This is not going to be good”

“No, I don't,” Tweek said, not caring about how his friend was looking at him.

Kyle was about to answer, he was going to come with a good comeback, a bitter one, one that would shut him off. Then again, he was about to, because Clyde interrupted him, and oh boy, he interrupted him.

“Gay figth” Clyde said excitedly, making everyone look at him with an are-you-serious? Kind of look, that made his realise that he really shouldn't have said that. “Sorry”

  
  


_________________________

  
  


Math test was in ten minutes. Math test was in a few minutes and he couldn’t be more ready in his life.

He hadn’t been good at math since, forever, he was bad at it even if he cheated, he just couldn’t get it done, he wondered if that was a family thing, because no one in his family really understood math, if it was a normal thing, which he was sure it wasn’t because not many people sucked as bad as he did in math, or if it was just his thing. But now, now he was more than ready. 

Not only Kenny had been really helpful and patient with him, because he had completely forgotten how to divide, he had helped him with everything he didn’t understand, and, he was teaching him how to properly cheat on math, which was not easy, but Kenny? Kenny got it all covered up.

“See, now that’s how you cheat,” Kenny said, while handing him a piece of paper with a few things written that would help him later. 

Kenny was the best. He didn’t just say that because he was hot and funny, no, the guy was not only insanely good looking, but he was also a really good person, and that was just… so weird these days, yeah, he could be an asshole sometimes, like when he called him on purpose just to make him mad, or when he made fun of him in a friendly way, but he was a nice person. He also had a nice butt.

“Thanks,” Craig said, taking the notes that Kenny was handing him, he knew that Kenny was supposed to sit next to Cartman at class, because fatass also cheated on exams, but it was nice of Kenny to help. He had been thinking about thanking him in some way, maybe inviting him some dinner (in a straight way), or to the movies (in a straight way also) or he could give him a ride home after work so he could get ready to the party and then go together (also in a straight way).

Who was he kidding, there wasn’t a straight way to do any of the things he wanted to do with him, in his mind they always leaded into some really gay scenario, and in his room, even into a gayer scenario “Hey I was thinking-” 

But of course, because people loved to ruin moments, because Kenny had other friends, that were assholes, he got interrupted, again.

Wendy came walking fast from the hallway, to make her way besides Kenny, completely ignoring Craig. She looked pissed, and she was, god she was so pissed off, she needed some help, and who better than Kenny?

“Kenny, I need your help” she said, while grabbing him by the arm.

And Craig knew he shouldn’t, he did, he totally did. But he was human ok? So he couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy at the way Wendy was so touchy with Kenny, it wasn’t like she was throwing herself at Kenny, she was just grabbing him by the arm, but hell no, Craig was all no, no about that. So he had to leave before he ruined everything, if he was going to ask Kenny out, or something, it had to be right.

“I was just-” Kenny was about to say trying to gesture to where Craig was standing, but once he looked back at it from Wendy, he noticed that he was already gone. 

Completely ignoring Kenny’s confusing look, she started talking, she needed help, and she needed it now.

“What the fuck is Cartman deal?” Wendy asked, with a mixture of annoyance and worry on her voice.

She was annoyed, because it took her some good fucking time to realise what she felt for him, she had to accept it, she had to make an internal process about what she wanted, she knew she liked him, of course she liked him. She had no problem accepting the fact that she liked him but that’s why she was worried, because now Cartman had clearly shown her that this wasn’t a prank of him, this was Cartman having human emotions, even if Kenny had warned her. 

“I don’t know, aren’t you guys like a thing now? You should ask him” Kenny asked her not really wanting to do this again.

“Shh!” she said with panic on her eyes, while Kenny just rolled his “Lower your voice” she hissed before taking a deep breath to relax herself and crossing her arms “I don’t know what are we”

She sounded defeated, because she was, hell she didn’t know what to do about it. It wasn’t like they just kissed at a party after knowing each other for a week, no, it wasn’t like that, she had known him since forever, she had spent her entire life fighting with him, arguing, and then, she had been close to him, they were friends, best friends. So that kiss, that kiss meant something, it had to mean something.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you guys kiss already?” Kenny asked, not really knowing why it was taking them so long to just come out to as a couple to everyone.

And Wendy wondered the same exact thing. “Yeah, we did” she said before groaning, god why was Eric such an asshole? “but he keeps doing that thing where he flirts with me and then ignores me, he won’t even kiss me” she explained to her friend.

Usually, Kenny would just give her some advice and she would be like ‘god Kenny you’re such a good friend’ or something like that, but he was getting tired of all that bullshit “Ew, don’t say that, it’s disgusting when you say it” so he just said that instead.   
  


“Shut up asshole” she said, but then, her whole expression changed, and Kenny felt bad about not showing her more support “Do you think he still likes me?”

He didn’t really know why, it wasn't like something he usually felt towards people, he never felt it towards Stan, Kyle, or Butter, and there was no way he would feel something like that with Craig. He felt it with Cartman, that feeling of having someone in your life that you start seeing as your brother, sister, or a sibling in general. But when Wendy said that, her voice soft, and and worried, making her feel small, it felt like Karen. It felt like a little sister he wanted to protect.

Kenny sighed, he took a step forward before hugging her, she was so short compared to him, that it made her feel protected. “Yeah Wends he does” she hugged him tighter “He’s just being a little bitch”

One thing that almost everyone had in common was fear. Fear about being rejected, fear about losing someone because of how they felt towards them, Kenny admired Cartman in some way because of that, he had never been really scared about confessing his feelings, he never hidded it, he just made them subtle, well most of the time at least, but the guy had never been afraid, he just didn’t give a fuck. But Wendy did, and he hated that.

It hurted him even more when she hugged him even tighter and whispered a “But what if he doesn’t?”.

He hated seeing his friend like that, she was Wendy, she was supposed to be strong, brave, she was supposed to shout, scream, be bold about everything and not care about anything except showing people how capable she was of dealing with anything.   
  


Kenny pulled Wendy off the hug, and grabbed her by both arms, looking at her straight in the eyes before reassuring her “He does Wends” he said, “Look, not saying this because I know, because I really don’t” he said making her frown a little not knowing what he was talking about “But maybe it has to do about some secret of yours or because you keep trying to make your thing with him a secret”

Wendy knew that Cartman probably didn’t appreciate her trying to hide him from everyone, but she really didn’t want to hurt Stan, well at least she wasn’t ready for it yet, but she wanted to do it, she just needed some time. But she didn’t know about the secret thing

“Who told you that I have a secret?” she asked genuinely confused as Kenny raised one of his brows “I don’t- Oh” then she remembered that time, she had lied to Eric, she had lied to Eric and he knew it “Shit, does he suspect something?”

“Duh” Kenny said, not noticing how uneasy Wendy was getting “Wait, so you do have a secret” he said now that Wendy had admitted that she did, in fact, had a secret, and he wanted to know “What is it?” Kenny asked excitedly.

This was bad, shit, this was so, so bad. This could, fuck, this could ruin her, this could ruin everything.

“I’m not telling you” Wendy answered before she got off Kenny’s hands and took out her phone and started texting someone real fast “Shit, I need to fix this”   
  


“Fix what?” Kenny asked, not really knowing what was going on, but it was too late now, because Wendy was already walking away, phone in her hand.

“Bye!” she yelled while walking away as fast as she could “See you tonight”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit got down and I’m sad :(
> 
> sIKE ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been seeing a lot of new Crenny content lately and it makes me so so happy, so I figure I might let you have a little tease of crenny… but just a little, because if you want the good stuff you’re going to have to wait until next chapter, because I’m preparing it to be good for u guys <3 the support has been amazing, and the coments THE COMENTS U GUYS LEAVE UGGGH, love to read them. So I’m making sure the next chapter tops it all. U going to have the kind of content u been searching for.

Growing up in a problematic house, more likely, family, meant very bad things, thank for him, he may have grown up in a problematic family, but he didn’t really hate his parents, yeah, they could be assholes, mostly to each other, but they weren’t exactly bad. 

Then thing was that sometimes, it meant that he wanted to talk about something, he wanted to be listened to, noticed even, but they were too busy arguing with each other that it seemed like there was no time for that, and he wished it did. Because yeah, his parents were kind of shit, but at least not to him, well mostly, maybe Randy could change a little, but they were mostly kind of good. 

“Hey, dad?” He should have known better, but what could he say? It was his only opportunity, for once, his parents weren’t in the same room fighting and that was a miracle.

Not long ago, Randy and Sharon had been fighting… again, Stan hadn’t really knew what was this time about, but he was sure it must had been something really stupid… again, which ended up with both of them yelling and his dad going to the garage and his mom setting a picture of them on fire, he knew that he should probably worry about that, but maybe later, he had some business to take care of, well not really, but he needed his dad.

“Fucking shit… doesn’t even know where the goddamed-” Randy was ranting not really noticing that Stan was just a few feets behind him trying to talk to him.

He still seemed pissed, that was the thing about his family that he kind of hated, no one forgot about anything, they were not only always mad, but they never got over it, sometimes his parents would argue about something that happened a week ago and not get over it until the next problem approached them, it was like they needed to argue about something. It pissed him off.   
  


“Dad?” Stan tried once again, this time a little louder so Randy would hear him.

And he did, he had been too busy searching for some tools to fix god knows what, he wondered why though. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe something could be actually broken, but he knew his dad, and if he tried to do something while he was mad… or really happy… or not really paying attention… or whatever, he would most likely just make it worse.

Once Randy heard that his son was not far behind him, he turned around to look at him “Stan!” he said kind of surprised to see him there, he was holding a pair of pliers “hey son, what’s going on?”

He knew that he could tell his dad whatever, Randy would get it, or at least he would pretend to, or try to. But the thing was, this was a subject that no matter who he would talk it with, it would always be kind of uncomfortable, he now knew why Kyle reacted so badly the day that Clyde outed him with all of his friends.

Stan scratched the back of his neck while he looked away from his dad, not really bringing himself to actually look at him at the time. “Um, I wanted to ask you a question” 

“Sure” Randy told him with a smile on his face, while he waved the plier around “You know you can ask me everything” 

He knew he did, he really knew that, but there were so many confusing things in his mind at the time, that he really needed help with it.

“Well, uh” he thought about it for a second, god, why was this so hard? “I think I like someone”

At that moment, Randy’s face lit up. It was a dad thing to do, to be so happy when his son liked someone, ah, young love, beautiful in almost every way.

“That’s great son!” Randy said, happily, and just for a second, Stan let himself smile too, thinking that maybe, just maybe this had been the right decision, that maybe his dad would actually help him with it. Until Randy started talking again “well it is, unless is someone that can’t even take the car to fix because she’s busy fucking the mailman” He said raising his voice.

For a second, Stan was really confused.

“Um, it’s not exactly-”

But it was too late now, because Randy was already talking again, turning around to ignore him once again.

“And think you don’t know it, but I already noticed when you cheated on me with that woman” Randy said louder for Sharon to hear.

So they were back at it again, of course they would, this was how it always ended up like.

“Says the guy that almost made our family broke because he almost ran away with a cheap prostitute from Las Vegas, where he was supposed to be for a business trip?”

Well, he wasn’t expecting that if he was being honest, not that he was genuinely surprised, because that was something that could totally happen with his dad. One thing that Stan was really sure about was that he would never let himself be like his dad when he grows up, he knew it was a really hurtful thing to think, but he didn’t want to stay with someone with the only thing they could do was argue, he really didn’t.

“I fixed that, we don’t own anything!” Randy shouted.

Stan rolled his eyes, he really needed help right now, and the only thing their parents could do was fight, they weren’t even in the same room anymore.

“And I’m not fucking the mailman, but you still bring it on the table!” Sharon shouted back.

“Because the car is still not fixed!” 

“Dad?” Stan asked, trying to get his attention and also really confused at what he had just said.

There was a second of silence, no one shouted anything, mostly because Stan was looking really confused at his dad who was staying still, like time had just stopped. But it was just for a second, because then, Sharon shouted back from where she was inside the house.

“And what has that to do with anything?!” She asked not really getting what that had to do with anything.

And just like that, Randy turned around as fast as he could looking as pissed off as always, still with that pliers in his hand, not really knowing what to do with it.

“Cheater!” Randy shouted.

“Useless!” Sharon shouted back.

Stan groaned, this was it, he was never asking his parents for advice ever again. It was alway like this, he hated it, he fuckign hated it, because what was he supposed to do? Ignore it all? Go up to his room and pretend like this was normal? Like this wasn’t affecting him at all? Yeah, that’s what he did, that’s what he always did, because what else was he supposed to do?

While making his way upstairs Stan had an idea, when parents or friends are not there to give you advice, who do you go to? The answer was the only thing that would never leave you alone and would always give you every kind of answer you wanted to without telling anyone… well unless it’s the government if you try to know how to make a bomb or some weird and suspicious shit. The thing was, that his only friend right now… Was Google.

Once he got to his room, more exactly, his laptop, he stared at the Google search page for longer than required, fuck, what should he ask? What should he type? Was this normal? Did someone else have the same questions as he did? Was he gay? No, he wasn’t. Last time he checked, he was still attracted to girls… But boys? Maybe? I mean he did masturbated to gay porn, but girls did the same with lesbian porn right? So that was no reason for him to be gay… right? Maybe he should start with the big question first, so he did. 

‘Can you like a guy even if you’re straight?’ was typed on the searching bar. Immediately, the results came in, Stan looked behind him trying to make sure that no one was behind him, he was really happy for a moment that his parents were busy fighting again, and his sister was away at college.

The first result was actually a question that said ‘what it means if you’re a straight guy in love with a guy’ and that just raised another big question on his head, was he in love? He loved Kyle, of course he did, he was his super best friend forever, and yeah, he liked his smile, his eyes, he felt way too comfortable with him and he was sure he would die if something happened to him, but was he actually in love with him? 

Stan decided to not open that tab, and go to the one under it, that readed ‘is it normal for a straight guy to like a guy?’ and god, he hoped that the answer was yes. Once he opened it and started reading the answers, he closed it right away. Nop, nop, he couldn’t do that nop, he opened the next one, and the next one, and the next one. 

In times like this, Stan kind of admired Craig and Kenny, Kenny had been the came out of the closet and actually felt proud of it, he didn’t even really made a huge deal out of it, he had already dressed up as a princess and kissed most of the guys at school, but by that time they were just kids and most of them did it because Kenny made cute ass princess, but things had changed now, Kenny was no princess, Kenny was a guy, a boy, a dude, a dude that kissed both girls, boys, and everyone that he thought they looked hot, because everyone thought Kenny was hot. Kenny never actually, made a huge deal with sexuality, well, there was this one time, but that didn’t really matered, the guy called himself bisexual, and he was proud of it, Stan couldn’t even afford himself to actually say the words.

He looked at his ceiling for a few minutes, what should he do? What was he? Was it important? What if he was just confused? What if it was just a phase? As far as he knew, he liked girls, and he didn’t think of any guy at school as someone he would totally make out with. Because no, he didn’t just want to make out with Kyle, he wanted more, and that was the even more confusing part, he liked Kyle, he liked his male best friend. 

Stan checked his phone and looked at the time, Kyle was probably out of practice by now. He knew that by the way he was feeling he really shouldn’t but he wanted to call him, he just needed to call him. So he did.

“Hey, dude?” Stan asked once Kyle answered, he could hear a few noises from the other side.

“Hey” Kyle said, he sounded happy, and god, Stan just wanted to kill himself for feeling so relaxed by hearing his voice. “Is something wrong?”

Spinning on his chair, Stan shrugged, looking at the door, “The usual, mom and dad are still not getting a divorce and I-”

Then he heard it, not that he hated it, or that it bothered him, not at all, he loved that sound it was one of his favourites sounds ever, but it just didn’t really made sense, because Kyle was laughing, and why on earth would Kye would be laughing if Stan was telling him something serious, Kyle never did that.

He wished he had never founded out in the first place.

“Stop that,” Kyle said between laughs. 

Someone was there with him. Kyle was with someone, someone that was making him laugh, someone that was with him at that moment, and he knew by a matter of fact, that Tweek and Kenny were working, and Token was at Clyde’s helping him get ready for the party, so someone else was with Kyle, making him laugh.

“What?” Stan asked, confused at Kyle’s comment.

For a second, Stan thought that he totally understood Kenny when he said that dying was one of the worst thing that had ever happened to him, he understood him when he said that it hurts really bad, because when he heard a male voice on the other line, when he heard that Kyle was laughing again, he felt like dying.

Between giggles, Kyle said “Sorry, I didn’t meant it to you”

He knew he should have more self control, he knew he shouldn’t but it was more powerful than him, he needed to ask him.

“Who is with you?”

At this point Kyle could tell him any name and he was sure he wouldn't like it, it wasn’t a matter of who he was with, it was matter of the fact that he was with someone, someone that sounded like a guy, a guy that was making him laugh.

“David” Kyle said once he finally stopped laughing. Stan thought that he never had hated David as he did now .“He was waiting for me after practice” he explained like it was nothing.

But it was something, of course it was something. Kyle was in practice, and David had been waiting for him, Kyle was AWARE of that fact, and to top it all, Kyle was enjoying his company like what? What the fuck did that meant? He was sure that was nothing really heterosexual going on there. 

“What- Why?” Stan asked while frowning at the ceiling “Since when is this going on?” Because it had to be something going on right? Someone don’t just show up out of nowhere and tell you that he was waiting for you completely out of the blue, no, this meant that at some point, David and Kyle had talked.

Great, he realised that he might like one guy and turns out that the guy was already flirting with someone else.

Of course this wasn’t something that Kyle took too well to be honest.

“What? There is nothing going on” he said kind of offended that his friend would think that, “It’s David dude, he just asked me if I wanted to go to the party with him”   
  


Now, Stan wondered how could someone so smart like Kyle not notice that if someone ask you that, he is trying to flirt with you, and what was even worse, they always went to parties together, always, but no, of course David had to come and ruin every-fucking-thing.

“And?” 

“What do you mean ‘and’? I’m going with you dumbass” Kyle said and Stan knew he was rolling his eyes.

That was… that was nice, in some kind of way. He didn’t know what to think, or feel, he knew that Kyle had just came out of the closet and that this were a still a little bit tense over everything that had happened to him in the past weeks, not only he had been outed, he had also been ‘forced’ to be in a relationship that he didn’t want to be in, he had to pretend to break said relationship, and now everyone was talking about how dumb Kyle was for leaving the hottest guy in school because of something Cartman had done. Stan was sure they did that because they wanted Kyle and Eric to fight for once after all this time.

So it kind of made sense to him, that maybe, just maybe, it was time for Kyle to have a good time, to actually be happy for once and have good things. Even if it wasn’t with him, even if hurted him, he deserved better.

“I-” Stan said after a while “I think you should go with him”

Silence, for a second, there was only silence. Maybe for Stan this was like giving his best friend the opportunity to be happy for once, to be able to date someone without feeling uncomfortable or feeling awful about it, this was his time to have some actual romantic interaction and not just a fake relationship. Kyle deserved to have his highschool sweetheart too. 

But apparently he didn’t think that way.

“What?” he could hear that Kyle was really confused at this point. “Stan we are going together”

This was taking too much self control to not just go ‘ok, leave him let’s go together’ but he couldn’t do that. “No dude, you deserve this” David couldn’t be that bad, and if he was, Stan was making sure the guy regretted it, maybe Cartman still had some information about him “I told you, people find you attractive”

“Well, I guess, but that doesn’t mean-”   
  


“Just go dude” Stan interrupted, he didn’t need to keep this going, he just needed out “I’ll see you there” if only he had made a move earlier, if maybe he could get Kyle to actually like him “have fun with your date”

“Stan wait-”   
  


Stan hugged up before he could finish that sentence, he knew that Kyle would probably call back, trying to make him talk, to say something, but he just couldn’t, that’s why looking at the ceiling seemed like a better idea.

He wished he could just die there, that a tsunami would come and destroy everyone, because why, why on earth was the only guy he liked his best friend? Why couldn’t it be Tweek? Or Token? Hell he would be fine with Clyde! But no, it had to be Kyle. Kyle who had been his best friend since forever, Kyle that deserved way more than him, Kyle that was smart, sarcastic, funny, beautiful, and just perfect. 

  
  


Stan ran a hand through his face, he needed to lower his standars, or at least forget about him “Fuck me”

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“What about red heels, white top, and black skirt?”

“Or blue crop tops, black shorts and white jackets?”

“Black crop top, blue jeans and black heels?”

Awful, she hated all those options, she really did. Not that they would make bad outfits, they would make some good ass outfits, but just not for her! Those were outfits that Bebe would wear, or Red! And she was not Bebe nor Red, she was Wendy, and even if she thought the clothes were cute and cool, they just weren’t for her. Why on earth did she agree to letting Bebe and Red choose her outfit for the night? Oh right, because she wanted to seduce the biggest asshole in town, that’s why.

“Can I choose?” Wendy asked exasperated.

At the same time, both girls turned to look at her with a frown on their face, maybe she shouldn’t have asked that. Bebe and Red had been like that for an hour now, and thank god that the party didn’t start in another hour yet, because if it didn’t they would be lost.

“No Wends, you cannot” Bebe said before turning again to take another look on the blue crop top that Wendy was going to make sure to never wear even if Bebe told her otherside. They had been like that for a while now, searching for clothes that Wendy wouldn’t wear and making decisions that Wendy wouldn't take.    
  


“That crop top, you’re balck skirt and Red boots?” said someone that was sitting next to her.

Shit, she had completely forgotten about it, Butters had been there the entire time, he hadn't said a word since Bebe and Red started fighting over clothes, and it had been the right decision, because you didn’t want to mess if both girls had their minds into something, but he did, and oh Wendy was ready to kill him, because this time it wasn’t something that Bebe and Red were mad about, this time, both girls were looking at him curious of what he was talking about..

Red who was now looking at Butters with full intensity on her eyes, said to him “Keep talking”

Butter fell silent for a second “That’s… That’s pretty much it” he said not really knowing what was he supposed to say next.

That didn’t seem to stop the girls, because taking the suggestion that Butters had offered them and ignoring the furious look on Wendy’s face, they turned to look at each other excitedly while grabbing each other by the shoulders.

“Bebe, Bebe, Bebe,” Red said, like it was the most important thing in her life “Valentino, or Saint Lauren?”

Bebe, who was just as excited as Red was, simply answered “Are you kidding? Valentino girl”

Sometimes she missed the boys, it wasn’t like they were any better, she had seen Cartman trying to decide for an outfit for a straight hour, and Kenny trying on clothes for thirty minutes, but at least they didn’t do it on her, but the girls? The girls were on it, trying to find the perfect outfit for her even if she didn’t like it. Plus Butters giving them that suggestion only made it worse, have they seen how high those boots were? She was definitely going to fall.

Still sending death glares at Butters, she said to him “I hate you”

“Sorry Wends” Butters said with an apologetic look before putting a hand on her shoulder “You will look good in those” he said trying to sound reassuring.

She really appreciated it, she did, but at this moment, she really wanted him to just shut up.

“Butters” he looked at her “don’t”   
  


He winced at that, and Wendy felt kind of sorry for him, it wasn’t his intention to make things worse, she knew it wasn’t but this was torture for her, she would have chosen an outfit an hour ago, but no, life was unfair like that. 

Wendy turned to look at both girls one more time, they were running around the room searching for the last piece of the ‘perfect outfit’ and making a mess out of Bebe’s room. Even if it was always a mess.

“I have to ask” Butters said, making the three girls look at him “Why are we making Wends hot?”

Well, Wendy wasn’t expecting that at all.

“Excuse me?”

It took Butters one second to realise what had he said wrong, before he started shaking his hands and trying to fix his mistake “Hotter, I meant hotter” 

Wendy had talked about this with Bebe a thousand times, and this, this was the reason she didn’t trust her with the biggest secret of her life.

“Because tonight is Eric's time to pull a move” Bebe said like it was nothing, making both Red and Butters look at her with both of their brows raised.

“Bebe!” Wendy said horrified at what her friend had just said.

Realisation settled in at that moment, “Oh shit” 

Once again, Wendy loved Bebe, she really did, but sometimes it hurted her that even if she was her best friend, she just couldn't keep a secret. It made it difficult and hard for her to trust her and to have deep conversations, because she could just blurt it out at any moment, like she did right now. It also hurted because she wanted to tell her about Token, she needed some comfort and she just couldn’t tell her, because if she did, the whole school was going to know.

“I told you not to tell anyone!” Wendy exclaimed before running a hand through her hair.

Bebe sometimes didn’t notice how bad her actions actually were, so she just shrugged “Well, they were going to know sooner or later”

Rolling her eyes, Wendy said “Tell me about it”

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Butters had to open his mouth to say something that he wasn’t supposed to say.

“I thought he didn’t do it because of your thing?” he asked clueless of why this was such a big deal.

By the way the three girls stopped talking and turned to look at him suspiciously he knew he had fucked up, and to make it even worse, he had fucked it up with a secret that Cartman told him not to tell anyone, and if Cartman said something and you didn’t obey him, things could turn out pretty badly for you.

“What?” Red asked, wanting to know more.

Even if Red was interested, Bebe and Wendy were the ones that were staring at him as if they were trying to know what he was talking about through his eyes.

“Butters, what are you talking about?” Wendy asked, she needed to know. Her thing? What was ‘her thing?’ Did Cartman know? Was it because she wasn’t ready to tell anyone or was it because of ‘THAT’ thing?

Scratching the back of his neck, and getting really nervous of being surrounded by three girls that wanted to know something, that was practically the same thing as being surrounded by a group of hungry sharks, Butters said nervously “Oh geez, guess we have a lot in common”

He was referring to the fact that neither Bebe and him could keep a secret even if their life depended on it, and maybe in another scenario she would have been more offended by that, but this was not the time for it, this was the time of knowing what Butters was talking about.   
  


Crossing her arms over her chest and taking one intimidating step closer to him that made him swallow dry, she asked once again “We do Butters, but spill, what do you mean?”   
  


By that time, Butters knew he was fucked, he was really fucked, because he needed to tell the turth, girls knew it when you were lying, it was like taking the lie detector and trying to get away with murder, so the options were, either he told the truth and Eric murdered him, or he didn’t tell the truth and he was possibly going to be tortured to death by three angry girls that had no empathy when it came to this kind of things.

He chose the first option.

“Well, Eric’s been trying to know” he started explaining nervously not sure if he was doing the right thing. “You know, your secret”

Just like that, it was like the world stopped, like everything just went quiet and nothing moved or made a sound. Wendy felt like it was the end of the world, like she wanted to throw up her feelings, this couldn’t be happening, this just couldn’t be true. Eric was trying to find out her secret, he was trying to get to know the truth and it was her fault because she had been the one that lied to him in the first place.

“He… he what?” Wendy managed to get out, her eyes filled with horror.

“Yeah, he tried to ask me if I knew something but I told him that I didn’t know what he was talking about” Butters explained, a little scared of the way Wendy was looking at him.

Not caring about the look of concern on both girls Wendy’s hand started shaking, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be true, because if it was, it meant that her whole world was going to be over. What would people think of her? God Stan was going to hate her, Cartman was going to hate her even more and he would probably never forgive her, and Kenny, god Kenny.    
  


Still completely terrified of the whole situation, Wendy grabbed Butters by the shoulders making both of them look at each other face to face. “Did he ask someone else?”.

The thing with certain feelings and how they are expressed, is that they are easy to transmit to other people, because now Butters felt terrified, Bebe felt terrified, and even Red felt like it. They all knew that Cartman had changed a lot as time went by, he was still a narcissistic bastard, but he was less of an asshole in some ways, but by the ways Wendy was reacting it made them all feel like this was some dark bullshit that was related to the end of the world

“I- I don’t know,” Butter said, now getting really scared.

Wendy stayed like that for a second, just staring at him trying to read on Butters eyes if that was true, trying to search for salvation in his eyes, like maybe, just maybe, that way he would go ‘it was a joke!’ or she would wake up and everything would end up being just a nightmare, but this was no nightmare, this was real, this was horrible and mean reality. 

“Wends?” Bebe asked, hugging herself, scared of something but not sure of what. “What is he talking about?”

“Yeah, what does that mean?” Red asked not far behind her.

Wendy bliked, she looked at the three of them, they looked scared, terrified, concerned, and she knew that this was her fault, she needed to stop, and make things better, she needed to take care of this. If things got out of her hands, Kenny was going to know, and he was going to hate her, Cartman was going to hate her, god, she just realised that she liked him and now things were probably going to be over.

“Nothing, just… nothing” Wendy said, taking her hands off Butters shoulders who was still looking at her, scared of what might happen.

“Are you-” ok. Bebe was going to say.

That just made Wendy snap, she had so many things in her mind at that moment that she didn’t even care about being nice to her. “Yeah! I am!” “Now, can we please don’t talk about it” she took out her phone and started typing fast.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


“This?” he said, gesturing to one of the shirts he had in one of his hands “or this?”

“I just don’t get it,” Token said, still not tearing his eyes out of the screen of his phone.

Clyde nooded, before looking at both of the shirts he was holding “I know, blue is great, but red? Red is my color”

Token groaned, still looking at his phone. “Why, just why, didn’t she understand anything?”

“I know but Bebe insists that we should match, and that maybe I just-”

Token had to interrupt him, he knew he was supposed to be helping him chose his outfit for the night, because Clyde was having problems searching for something that he liked but at the same time that matched Bebe outfit, but he was getting way too many calls and messages from Wendy, and as far as he remembered they agreed on keeping it lowkey.

“Not you” he said before looking up at him and staring at the two shirts Clyde was holding “Although red is great, but Wendy, dude” he said exasperated making Clyde attention turn to him “She keeps calling me” 

Clyde dropped both shirts over his bed, this was no time for clothes problems, he needed to help his friend, he would choose them later.

“Why? You’re not seeing her again right?” he asked, not sure of why Wendy was calling him.

It was weird, he had been hanging out with Wedny just fine lately, it wasn’t like they were friends exactly, he thought he would never actually be her friend after what had happened, but she was someone he genuinely enjoyed hanging out with, she was cool, pretty and funny. But he wasn’t going to do anything about it, he didn’t really like her like that, but for some reason they always ended up having these moments where he wondered, what if he did something about it?

“No, I’m not” he said honestly as another call from Wendy showed on his phone, but he ignored it again “yeah, she’s cute and we had a few ‘moments’ I guess, but” Clyde was staring at him expectantly of his answer “Nothing is going to happen, and we agreed on keeping it lowkey” he said now getting more and more nervous “This is not lowkey”

Clyde thought about it for a second, he knew that deep down a neutral point of view would be the best, hell, he was sure Token knew that too, but he was asking him for a reason, he was not asking someone else, he was asking him because he wanted his point of view. No matter what he said he knew that would be fine because what mattered was who it was coming from. Plus it might not be anything important, she was probably just calling him to ask if he had forgotten about the alcohol he was supposed to bring to the party.

“Well, just don’t answer” he said while shrugging and dismissing it while waving his hand, before turning his attention back on the shirts lying on the bed. “She may just be calling because of dumb stuff”

The thing was that it might not be that, he still remembered how suspicious Cartman was acting the other day, he knew something, and he was sure that it was about him and Wendy. Token thought that Wendy had told him, because that made sense, he was his best friend, well besides Kenny, and he was sure Eric wanted to tell Stan just to mess with him, to make him mad, because he was an asshole like that. 

“But dude, she told Cartman,” Token said to him.

That was all it took to make Clyde turn to look at him with shock in his face, he was not expecting that at all.   
  


“She what?!” Clyde asked louder than necessary.

Well, him reacting like that did not help Token at all, it only made him more and more stressed out, because he was now standing up from the bed and walking around the room trying to calm himself down.

“I know dude, I know” 

They were now in big ass problems, if Cartman knew that meant that was probably going to do whatever it took to make everyone know and mess with them. 

“How could she be so dumb?” Clyde asked not really knowing how Wendy could actually do that “Tell her best friend?” Token looked at him with a ‘are-you-serious?’ kind of face, making him realise what he had just said “Ok, maybe that was wrong, but Cartman?”

Yeah, that was the actual problem, there weren’t many people in South Park you could trust, but the thing was that even if Bebe was on the top of the list because no matter how loyal she could be to someone she always ended up telling someone the truth about something, but Cartman was second on the list. If you wanted him to never tell anyone something you had to be his friend for the longest time and you had to give him something back, that’s pretty much how it worked with Kenny, they might have been friends for the longest time, and they were loyal to each other, but if someone that wasn’t much of a friend to Eric asked him to keep a secret, chances were that he would betray him, but in a way very manipulative way.

“I know, but he almost told Stan yesterday, and dude” Token explained to him, not noticing how much panic he was rising in his friend “We can’t let that happen”

“He what?!” Clyde asked/shouted again “Dude” he said loudly, not really knowing how to react “dude, dude, dude” now Token just rolled his eyes “dude”

“Are you going to keep calling me dude or what?” he asked exasperated.

“Bro” Clyde said instead, before adding “We need to stop her”

Token just looked at him for a second, that sentence could mean many things, not because it was Clyde talking, but because he grew up in South Park, he grew up with Eric Cartman, and as far as he remembered whe someone tried to stop someone, it was either kidnaping, murder, or something along the lines.

“What do you-” he was about to say beofre frowning at him “we are not comiting murder”   
  


Now Clyde looked confused at him.

“What? No, bro!” he said before taking a step forward to where Token was standing still “I mean we need to tell her to tell Cartman to not do it”

Well, that seemed way better than killing him.

“Why would he do that?” Token asked right away, because even if that was a better idea, why would Cartman listen to her? Why would the biggest asshole on earth do what Wendy told him to do? He was just her friend.

“Because she has this power over him” Clyde explained like it was a mystical thing “It’s like the power that Kyle has over Stan, or Bebe over me… Or Kenny over me” once he finished saying that Token couldn’t help but snort.   
  


“Dude-” before he could finish that sentence, Clyde had already put one of his hands on his shoulder as if that would make the situation more serious.   
  


“The point is” he said because he was sure he would have to face the ‘Kenny’ comment later. “She can make him not ruin it”

This was why he always chose to tell him first, no matter what was going on, Clyde was always there to help him out, he was his best friend, he always knew what to say to make him feel like the weight on his shoulder was easily gone.

“You think so?” Token asked less stressed out than a minute ago.

“Yeah, of course dude” Clyde said giving him a reassuring smile before going back to where the shirts were lying “We confront her at the party, and we tell her to just” he explained while shrugging, like it was that easy “Make him stop”

And the thing was, that maybe, maybe it was that easy, maybe that was all it took for him to make things ok again, if he confronted Cartman about it, he would probably ignore him or he would probably even more excited to so, but maybe, just maybe, if Wendy did he would stop, and everything would be fine.

“Yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath and standing more straight, feeling more confident. “Yeah, we can do that,” he added before giving his friend a smirl and speaking again. “Just… are you in love with Bebe or Kenny?”

Clyde rolled his eyes “Dude, Kenny is hot, you can’t deny that, it’s just a fact, not an opinion”.

To be honest, it wasn’t like Clyde was blinde, he just was honest, Kenny was hot, like incredible hot, he was sure if he was ever gay for someone it would probably be Kenny, Clyde admired Kenny in some kind of way, but yeah, he did find him atractive.

Token smiled at that, “Yeah but-”   
  


“You kissed him when he was a princess”   
  


Clyde blurted that out before Token could finish his sentence, making him stare at him with wide eyes while Clyde frowned at him for even trying to make him say that he was in love with Kenny, because no, he wasn’t. 

What Clyde was talking about was about that time when they were still dressing up as thieves, knights and other stuff and Kenny was the princess everyone had a crush on at the time, it just happened that one time Token was in charge of saving him from another one of their adventures and he kissed him as a thank you, it wasn’t like had asked for it, but he also didn’t really mind it, Kenny had asked him if he could do it as a gesture of kindness, and he had just went ‘ok’ and it happened.

“That was years ago!” Token protested.

Clyde looked at him with a straight face before adding. “You also looked at his butt in P.E”

He didn’t really have an excuse there.

“Well-”   
  


“Token” Clyde was praying for him to stop, everyone was a little gay for Kenny, he just embraced it more than other people. 

“Fine,” Token said, completely giving up and making his way towards Clyde’s bed to sit there again.

Clyde seemed to have already settled on which shirt he was going to wear to the party, because he was taking the one he was wearing off.   
  


While he started putting on the red shirt that was probably going to get him in trouble with Bebe later, or maybe not if she thought he looked cute on it, he added “It’s not like we are looking at, I don’t know, Tweek”

It wasn’t like Tweek wasn’t attractive, he was but there was a huge difference between Kenny and Tweek, the main one being that they looked at Kenny as a friend, and they looked at Tweek as a little brother, so the simple idea of thinking about Tweek the same way they thought about Kenny was simply disgusting,

“Dude!” Token exclaimed horrified at his friend's comment.

“Or Kyle,” Clyde added.

The snort that Token let out at that comment felt like it was the right thing to let out “We already have someone for that” he said referring to their other friend.

“Stan?” Clyde asked, making sure they were thinking of the same person.

“Yeah” Token said, not noticing that Clyde was already taking his phone and typing fast to god’s know who “He looks at him the same way you look at Kenny” he added in a more playful tone making his friend glare at him.

“You mean the same way you looked at him when he was a princess?”

“You’re never going to let that go, right?”

“Tweek isn’t either” Clyde said while waving his phone to his face, where he had just told Tweek about it.

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“And... done,” Kenny said once he finished cleaning that table.

He didn’t say anything, but he could see that Tweek had been staring at him for a long time, it wasn’t like he was being subtle about it either, but it felt… weird? At first Kenny had thought that maybe he was checking on how he was doing his work, that’s why he tried to act more professional, and made a better effort to clean the floor or the tables like the one he had just finished cleaning. But no, it wasn’t that, the next thing that he had thought was that maybe, just maybe, he was checking him out, which was not something that Kenny was looking forward to. Not only because as cute as Tweek was, he could only look at him as a friend, but also, because at the end of the day, if he was given the opportunity to kiss Craig he would take it, and Craig was still Tweek ex boyfriend, and no, he was not that kind of person.

“Great” Tweek said from where he was standing, leaning a little on a table that was not far behind him “You’re really good at this job”

He was trying to make conversation, Tweek didn’t forget about the conversation he had with his friends that morning, and he had questions, he had doubts, not mean ones, god no, he just wanted to know.

“You mean cleaning tables?” Kenny said turning to look at him with one eyebrow raised while cleaning his hands with one of his cloth “Come one Tweek I think even a monkey could-”

“Oh, no, no,” Tweek said right away while shaking his head, once he realised that he completely misunderstood his words. “I meant you draw all the attention, like you’re really good at talking to people, and you have-”   
  


Now, Kenny didn’t meant to be mean, he really didn’t but Tweek was… he was just not his type, and even if he was, he just couldn’t help but think about the fact that no matter what, for some reason he just couldn’t help but think about Craig, hell, for some reason it felt like if he kissed him, or anyone else, he would be cheating, which made no sense because they weren’t dating, but a guy could dream.

“Are you flirting with me?” Kenny asked, giving him a suspicious look.

Thank god that Tweek didn’t seem to take any offence on that because he just simply snorted and deny it “You wish” he said while smirking at him “Just kidding I wish, but the point is” he said now more serious “even if my dad hired you because you got intoxicated and threw up all over our bathroom” he said making Kenny laugh but also making himself shiver at the memory of Kenny throwing up everywhere while Wendy screamed for someone to please help him, “It’s nice working with you here”

That was the cutest thing Tweek had ever said to him, he couldn’t help but smile softly at him.

“Thanks Tweek, that’s really sweet” he said honestly before putting away the cloth he had in his hands “It’s nice hanging out with you and doing something else that doesn’t involve getting high or doing something crazy” he added remembering that most times he hanged out with him it always ended up badly, he wondered why.

Tweek smiled at that, yeah he also wondered why.

“Yeah, that’s going to happen in a few hours anyway, but now that we are” he said while making his way towards him “You know, close” now Kenny was getting more nervous, he thought that Tweek wasn’t flirting with him, but he was giving him mixed signals, and even more that he was now standing in front of him looking directly to his eyes. “Why don’t tell me about you know, your love life”

Well, that escalated pretty fast, Kenny thought.

“Shit” he said before swallowing dryly, not really wanting to break his friend's feelings “Tweek” god this was uncomfortable “You’re like, really attractive, believe me you are” now it was Tweek's turn to look at him confused. “But I don’t-”   
  


It only took a second for Tweek to realise what was going on, hell he felt like an asshole. It wasn’t his intention to make Kenny uncomfortable, shit, he was just trying to talk his way into some gossip he was curious about.

“OH!” Twee exclaimed with wide eyes. “Oh, no, no, no, no!” he was now shaking his hands fast, while taking a step back, giving him some space. “I meant Craig!”

Wait, what?

“What?” Now, Kenny was really confused.

“Yeah!” Tweek said loudly trying to erase the tension between them “Shit” god he wouldn’t flirt with Kenny, that would just probably end up being really embarrassing, even more embarrassing than now “I was talking about you and Craig”

Kennny couldn’t help but feel more relaxed, god, that was uncomfortable, what was he going to do if Tweek was in fact trying to flirt with him? That would have just turned things into a huge mess!

“Oh dude” Kenny said, laughing a little “For a moment I thought” he was feeling like he had just run a marathon “Jesus” he finally said not really knowing how to finish that sentence.   
  


Tweek frowned at that “I’m going to be offended by that later” he said before crossing his arms over his chest and looking curiously at him “But are you?”

“What?” Kenny asked while taking his apron off and leaving him over a table.

“Into Craig?” Tweek interrogated while analyzing him with his eyes.

Kenny stopped right away. 

Was he into Craig? No, he couldn’t be.

Could he? No, he wasn’t, but well.

To be honest, he didn’t exactly know how he felt about him, he knew that he wasn’t exactly in love with him, but he also couldn’t deny the tension that was between them every time they were together, it was impossible to ignore. He realised that at first, he just found him attractive, he just thought that Craig was hot, but as time passed by, he realised that was more than just that. It happened slowly, but now that he realised that Craig was not a stone cold asshole, but rather a nerd with an obsession with space and lemons that quoted old vines under his breath just like him, he realised that it was more than that. Because he noticed all those things, he noticed the tiny scar over his left eye, he noticed how bright his eyes got when he looked at something, he noticed how he would sometimes would let a tiny smile scape from his lips once he heard a funny slur, and he realised that there was a warm feeling growing on his chest and stomach everytime he looked at him.

“Wow dude, just… wow” Kenny said, taking a moment to digest what Tweek meant, “We are just friends” he said.

Tweek didn’t seem to believe him, because he looked at him up and down before giving him an incredulous look.

“Are you?”

“Yes, we are” Kenny said now feeling less confident than before “I just think that he is a little attractive” and funny, cool, amazing, incredible went unsaid, and by the look Tweek was giving him, he realised that maybe it didn’t go so unnoticed. Kenny rolled his eyes before giving up “Fine, he is way too attractive, but we are just friends”.

Sometimes he wondered what if they weren’t, what if he kissed him? What if he told him he liked him, the thing was he wasn’t even sure if it was something so strong, yeah, his heart beats fast every time he smiled at him or he laughed, but what if it went away after a week? What if it was just puppy love? If just by any chance Craig felt the same way as he did, which Kenny was sure he didn’t, and he decided to risk it and just kiss him, he wasn’t really sure how he would feel like if it that feeling would go away after a week, he wasn’t ready to break his heart, he didn’t even know how he felt.

“But if he thinks you’re attractive, and you think he is attractive why-” Tweek was saying, but Kenny had to interrupt him.

“He doesn’t think I’m attractive,” he said right away.

It wasn’t like Kenny didn’t know that he was good looking, he knew he was, he just didn’t think he was ‘that’ good looking, he thought that everyone was just over reacting, but by the incredulous look Tweek was giving him, he might just be wrong.

“Kenny, anyone who has eyes knows you’re attractive, hell even the lesbians know you’re attractive” Tweek said while pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe Kenny was that oblivious.

Even if that was a really nice comment, because he had met a few lesbians, and he was sure they hated every living man on earth, and they were completely right to do so. He also still had days where he looked at the mirror and didn’t like what he saw, he was human, he had those days too.

Kenny let out a snort “Thanks dude” even if people found him attractive, Craig wasn’t just ‘someone’ he was Craig “But he just don’t see me like that”

Tweek couldn’t believe Kenny was that stupid.

“Dude, he looks at you like you’re the sun” he said exasperated.

Well, this is exactly one of the things that he was scared of, he was still not sure of how he exactly felt about Craig, and here was Tweek, telling him that he looked at him as if he was the sun, that didn’t really help at all. He might like Craig, but a little? He had just realised that what he felt wasn’t friendship, so all this information was kind of freaking him out.

“Now that’s kind of scary,” Kenny said, a little scared by that confession.

“I meant because of how hot you are” Tweek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Huh, well, he preferred that over him being hopelessly in love with him.

“Oh, thanks I guess?” Kenny said not really knowing what to say, this was strange “Isn’t it weird though?” 

Now it was Tweek's turn to look confused.

“Why?” he said before, smirking a little “Because we used to date?” Kenny nodded at that “That happened years ago, and it’s not like I even remember him”

“Well that’s kind of mean”

“I mean it’s not like I think of him as someone that was once important in my love life” he explained. “things were… not right”

He didn’t think it was weird, he was the one that wanted to know about it, even if Craig wasn’t his friend anymore, he thought it would be nice for him to have someone like Kenny in his life, he could use a little bit of happiness.

“Ok?” Kenny asked, not so sure about it.

“But you should totally make a move on him” Tweek suggested, confident that it would totally work.

He would he a liar if he said that he never actually thought about it, he did, more times than he liked to admit, because see, that’s the thing when you feel attracted towards a friend, when you realise that those things you are feeling, they may be something more deeper than just physical attraction, is that those moments, when you think that maybe you could make a move, they happen often, more often than necessary.

But no matter how often they happened, he couldn’t do it, not because he didn’t want to, because hell yeah he was down for a little bit of fun, as long as it wasn’t interpreted as a declaration of love, but because he was sure Craig would flip him off and never speak to him again, and no, he wasn’t down for it.

“I don’t think that’s-” Kenny was about to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of a car honking in from outside, shit, he had forgotten about it. “He is here” he said while picking up his things so he could leave.

Tweek only needed a second to think of how dumb could someone possibly be, it was not a secret that if someone asked if they could go to a party with you, or picked you up with his car to go together to a certain place, it was practically the deifiniton of a date… well maybe it wasn’t but that was pretty much how he saw it.

“He’s picking you up to go to the party?” he asked incredulously while watching how Kenny moved around the room.

Kenny knew what he was thinking about, and he was sure it was nothing like that. Craig had picked him up with his car since they started hanging out, it wasn’t like that, he just happened to be someone with a car with gas, “No, he’s picking me up so I can get ready for the party” he said rolling his eyes, knowing what Tweek would be thinking about.

And yeah, he was thinking about it, because he leaned on one of the tables and asked with a smug look on his face “Are you sure you’re not dating?” he asked while Kenny turned to give him one last expectantly look “Because that’s pretty much what guys that date do”

Was it? When was the last time he had a date? Probably a year ago, was he actually dating Craig but didn’t notice? No, he wasn’t… maybe? He didn’t know, this is why he hated talking about these things, he always ended up getting confused at the end, it only worked to mess with his mind, and at that moment it was the last thing he needed.

“But we are not,” Kenny said, firmly, before turning back towards the door and making his way outside.

Just like he expected it, Craig was in his mom’s car waiting for him to get out of work, man, he hated Tweek at that moment for making him doubt himself so badly. He did noticed the difference though, when Cartman would pick him up from somewhere, he would just look at him and get on the car, and maybe say something like ‘drive you little shit’ but no, now he was standing outside, feeling cold but not dearing to move, because Craig was in his mom’s car, waiting for him, and he felt like the warm feeling on his chest was growing a little. Because fuck it, the dude looked good, and he knew that it was probably something else speaking, because Craig was just sitting on the driver seat, stearing at hims phone looking like a zombie, but for some reason, Kenny thought it was the cutest shit ever.

It only took a second, after he realised that, for him to snap from his trance and prepare himself mentally, he was going to play it cool, he wasn’t going to fuck things up, he was going to go there and be himself, and by no means make an ass of himself.

Once he made his way around the car and opened the passenger seat, Craig turned his attention off the phone to where Kenny was sitting, and man he looked good, “So?” He asked him, giving him one more look before turning to look behind the car while he started the car and tried to start the car and drive away from the parking spot.

Maybe it was because of all the confusion, maybe it was because of how much time he had spent talking with Tweek about it, maybe it was because of how nervous he was because of the party, maybe it was because of many things, but the words that came out of his mouth weren’t the ones he was meaning to say.

“Take me home babe” Kenny blurted out.

Craig stepped on the break, immediately that it thrust forward. He would have said sorry, because if he was driving and none of them would have had the seatbelt on, it would most likely end up with someone flying out the window, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Had- had he heard wrong?

“What?” Craig asked with wide eyes.

“Craig! I said take me home Craig!” Kenny said once he realised his mistake.

“Ok” now Craig was really confused, he started the car again anyway. “Just” he didn’t know what to say, shit had Kenny called him ‘babe?’ was he hearing right? Maybe it was his imagination, but god he needed to keep it cool because if he didn’t it would most likely end up with them getting into a car crash. “Ok”

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“So, what do you say?” he asked, waiting for his friend to answer.   
  


“Sorry dude, I’m with Clyde on my way to pick up Tweek” Token said from the other line.

Stan was already dressed up, he had showered, picked up his clothed, brushed his hair, put on a cheap perfume, and he had even chose his best shoes, the problem was, that he had no one to go to the party with, he had already told Kyle to go with stupid David, and for some reason Token, Clyde and Tweek couldn’t pick him up, which made no sense, but it was mostly because of tradition. He always ended up going with Kyle, but well, he had already fucked it up didn’t he?

He just needed someone to pick him up. 

“Can’t you pick me up on the way?” Stan asked, getting pissed off that no one could do it.

“Sorry dude, I can’t. What happened to Kyle?” Token asked, not really knowing why Stan was asking him.

That was all it took for him to take the phone off his ear, and glare at it before hanging up. God, why did everyone have to remind him that. 

He had fucked it up, yeah so what? Why was it his fault? He didn’t deserve this, in fact he should be rewarded for it, he wasn’t being an asshole telling Kyle to go with him when the guy could be going with a dude that was interested in him and he showed it, someone that didn’t have an existential crisis once he remembered that he did, in fact, liked his best friend more than he liked to admit, but no, the world didn’t seem to work that way, because now he was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling pissed off because he was probably end up not going to the party, Kyle would most likely end up making out with David, and he would be all alone forever.

“Ugh” Stan said while he ran a hand over his face.

Great, things couldn’t get any worse. He just needed one good thing.

“Honey!” his mother called him from somewhere downstairs.

“What?!” Stan asked, not really wanting to stand up and make his way over there to look at her, he just wanted to stay inside forever.

What Sharon said next didn’t leave him any other option “Your friend’s on the door” she said before adding “Your dad is too but don’t let him in”

Well that was a surprise, not the fact that Randy was outside and his mom wasn’t letting him in, Stan was sure she probably had a good reason for it, but the fact that ‘his friend’ was on the door. What friend? Couldn’t his mom tell him which friend? It wasn’t like she didn’t remember it, she knew the name of each one of his friends, so who could it be? Kenny, maybe? Jimmy? 

Stan got up from his bed and made his way downstairs feeling confused, whoever it was, he was sure he wasn’t there for the party, maybe he could get drunk alone in his room and wait till he passed out so he wouldn’t feel so bad about-

Then he opened the door.

Randy was standing there, talking to someone who was staring kind of disoriented at him, Kyle. Kyle was there. 

Kyle was there dressed up, his red curly hair out, eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes on his dad, well they were until he had opened the door. They looked at each other for a second, Randy didn’t seem to notice that the door was open and Stan was there, he was probably busy telling Kyle, a sixteen year old, about how much he hated his wife, and stuff, you know, typical white straight man.

Stan cleared his throat making Randy turn around to look at him with a smile “Hi, dad” he said unsure of what to say.

The air was clearly tense, in Stan’s case, because this was a surprise for him, he had questions, and a shit ton of emotions inside of him that wanted to come out at that exact moment, because Kyle was there, Kyle was there and not with David, he had chose him over him, and god that was taking all of his self control to not smile wide at him. Randy just didn’t seem to notice anything, he just being the same weird old Randy as always.

“Hi Stan, I was just talking to Kyle over here” Randy said gesturing to Kyle who was just standing there not knowing what was going on “Could you please let me in” he said, because he had a few manners and he wouldn’t just push his son off the doorway to go inside.

To be honest, Stan had been through this situation a lot, most of the times, his mom was right on not letting him in, his dad could be a real asshole most of the times, the frist times, he would let him in, but it always ended up in a bigger fight, so he had learned to not do that, but sometimes, he would take some pity on him and just move out of the way so his dad wouldn’t sleep outside or in the car. This time wasn’t one of those though.

  
Scratching the back of his neck Stan said “Mom told me not to”.

It was also good that now that time had passed by and these things happened more often than he liked to admit, his dad didn’t make a huge deal about it anymore, well, unless it was because of something he was really mad about, this seemed to not be one of those thankfully.

“Fuck” Randy said looking up to the sky, feeling defeated. He let out a deep breath before grabbing both boys by the shoulder as a sign of goodbye “Well guys, see you later” he said giving them both a smile while he made his way towards the garage “Guess I’ll have to sleep in the garage again” he muttered under his breath but loud enough for Stan to hear.

Kyle stared at Randy for one more second feeling baffled for what had just happened before, turning his attention back at his friend “So?” he asked, making Stan look at him “You coming?” 

It was just a question, but it felt like pure happiness, because Kyle was there, Kyle was so they could go to the party together as they always did, Kyle had chosen him over David.

That’s why he had to ask “What happened to David?”

“I told him we might see each other at the party” Kyle said while shrugering, and Stan understood that the real meaning of those words were ‘I didn’t want to go with him’ “Now, are you coming?” Kyle asked one more time, giving him a soft smile.

It was just a smile, he knew that, but it made Stan feel like he was dreaming, because Kyle didn’t give many people that smile, it was mostly just to him, it was one of the things he could have that no one else could, like a secret. Stan couldn’t repress him anymore.

“Sure,” Stan said before closing the door behind him and making his way out the doorway, then it hit him ”wait” he said, making Kyle look confused at him. 

“What?”

“You came walking?” Stan asked, looking skeptical at him.   
  


Kyle didn’t know why that mattered “Uh, yeah why?” he answered not really sure why Stan was reacting like that.

But there was a reason, the party might not be so far away, but it was cold outside, and it was going to be colder once they had to go back home in the morning, and that meant one thing. They needed a car. 

Now usually, they would take Stan’s car, well it was actually the car that his parents owned but it was the same thing, and the problem was, that it was broken, that’s why his parents were fighting earlier, and that’s why his mom had banned his dad for the day, because he did, in fact, not fixed it but made it worse, Stan was sure that it might explode if he tried to start it.

“Dude my dad’s car is broken” Stan said, things couldn’t be worse.

Kyle thought about it for a second, well he was not going to miss that party, he was going to go there, have fun, get drunk and show everyone that he was fun, because he fucking was.

“We should call Kenny,” Kyle said, already taking his phone out.

Normally, they would have called the guys, but by the suggestion that Kyle had made it made Stan realise that he knew about it too.

“You heard about the guys too, right?” he asked grinning a little.

That was the thing with Kyle, no matter how fucked he was, if Kyle was there with him, he just couldn’t be in a bad mood, he had to smile at least once, it was impossible for him not to.

“Yeah, they are assholes” Kyle said, not paying attention to him as he dialed the number, it only took two seconds before someone answered the call “Hey, Kenny” he said right away, but he made a face because Kenny seemed to be talking first. “What? No, dude, I don’t think-” he rolled his eyes, while giving Stan a look that said ‘can-you-believe-this-guy?’ before speaking again. “Can you pick us up?”

Stan watched as his friend’s face changed a lot in one second, it was like what Kenny was telling him something that was mind changing, but also really pissing him off, almost as if he was reading him his future and Kyle was excited about it but he was let down because it ended up with him being a drunk fat dude that lived in a four by four apartment with kids that didn’t want to see him on the weekends or ever.

“Well?” Stan asked with a questioning look. 

Whatever Kenny was telling him over the line it scared Kyle to death, because he was suddenly opening his eyes wide open and shaking his head frantically “Oh, no, you know what, it’s not-” he was going to say, but Kenny had already hanged up on him “Motherfucker”

  
“What did he say?” Stan asked as Kyle stared at the phone as if it was on fire.

“He’s with Craig” he said before swallowing dryly and giving Stan a last concerned look. “But someone else is picking us up”.

Stan had wondered why Kyle hadn’t told him who was going to pick them up, they just sat on the doorway next to each other while making jokes to each other and laughing softly. It was nice, it was familiar, then once again, it was. It was until a grey car pulled over at the front of his house and shit, he knew who that car belonged to, but it couldn’t be, right? It made no sense, why would he accept.

“Get in fuckers” a voice said from inside the car while he rolled down his window and gave them a smug look. “We are going to a party”   
  


They both stood up from the doorstep where they had been sitting a moment ago, he couldn’t believe his eyes, was this really happening? Eric fucking Cartman was in his car, waiting for them to get in and drive them to the party. Eric Cartman was their drive, he had to be joking.

“I can’t believe you agreed on this,” Stan whispered in Kyle’s ear.

In another scenario Kyle would have blushed and said something dumb, because Stan warm breath on the back of his neck? Hot, definitely hot, but he just blushed instead.

“I didn’t, Kenny did” he explained, not looking so confident on being in the same car as Cartman, but what other option did they have’ “Do you want to go to that party or not?” he asked, turning to look at his friend.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, it was like a silent conversation, waiting for Stan to either chicken out, or accept. The thing was that he wanted to go to the party, because if he didn’t Kyle was going to go with Cartman alone, which was a bad idea, he was going to be at the party without him, which meant that a bunch of guys would probably hit on him, and things would probably end up really bad if he didn’t.

So Stan took a deep breath and started talking again before making his way to the car next to Kyle “Fine, when do you think he is going to start being an asshole?” he asked him, because that was what he was more worried about now.

“Did you finally finish sucking each other’s dick?” Eric asked as the boys made their way inside the car.

Silently Kyle wondered how he did it? It wasn’t like he was being obvious about it, but somehow Eric always seemed to know the truth about everything, it was like he could read between the lines, and he hated to admit that, because he had known since the begining that he was gay, he had known since the begining what he actually felt like, and now? Now Kyle was sure that the comment he had just made wasn't simply teasing, because Eric didn’t just say random things he found funny, he said things because deep down he had suspicions about it, so, how, how did he know that he liked Stan?

“There he is” Stan said as he sat on the backseat while Kyle sat on the passenger one.

“Just in time for you to start acting like a little bitch” Kyle said, already getting ready to be pissed off the entire ride.   
  


Eric frowned at that before he started the car.

“I’m not a little bitch Kyle, I’m being honest” he said before adding a “Can’t believe Kenny made me do this” under his breath.

To be honest, neither of them did, it was a really weird situation, not that Kenny had suggested it, but the fact that Cartman agreed on it. They weren’t idiots, they knew that Cartman could have just said ‘no’ and walked away not caring about what Kenny had to say, but no, he didn’t he willingly came to pick them up, that was the strangest part of it.

“Can’t believe you accepted,” Kyle said honestly.

“Believe me, I didn’t” Eric answered while he kept on driving. Both Stan and Kyle shared a skeptical look by the mirror “But that fucker won’t answer his phone and I’m pretty sure he is with his boyfriend, and I’m not intrsted on walking into some awful gay sex” he said making both Kyle and Stan make a face.

That was also something they had forgotten about, Cartman and Kenny also always went together at parties, sometimes Wendy would go with them, but no matter what, it was always the two of them who sticked together, so to be honest, it was weird, because Kenny wasn’t there with him, he was with Craig.

“Dude!” said, uncomfortable at the idea of Kenny and Craig having sex “Not cool”

Kyle rolled his eyes, well at least they had something in common.

“We don’t like Craig either,” he said, turning to look at Eric for a second, who just raised a brown, showing interest in what he was about to say. “What does Kenny see in him? That guy is an asshole and he is not even that hot”

“That hot?” Stan asked out loud.

Neither Eric or Kyle seemed to have paid attention to him.

“That’s why you guys are helping me split them off” Eric said making Kyle rise an eyebrow at that, “That gay ass prick is taking Kenny away for Christmas” he said refearing to Craig.

He would never say it outloud, never, mostly because he was Eric Cartman and he didn’t just admit his feelings like that, but he was kind of jealous, Christmas was spended with him in his house, not with Kenny on the another town a few hours away from home and Eric alone in his house with his mom, and that stupid prick he had as a half-broter, but no, of course Craig Tucker had to appear and ruin it all for him, because aparetnly that’s what he did now.

Kyle frowned at that, he didn’t care what his deal was, but everytime he decided to help Cartman, it always ended up backfiring on him so no, he was not doing that “We are not helping you in whatever sick plan you are planing”   
  


“You think Craig is hot?” Stan asked once again from the backseat, not being to keep his mind off that thought,

Eric ignored him once again,“You so are, you can’t tell me you are not noticing how that asshole is slowly ignoring everyone but Craig” he said because he had also noticed how Kenny wasn’t hanging out with Kyle and Stan too “We need to make something about it” he said with a dark look.

Kyle thought about it for a second, yeah he did notice that too, he kind of missed having Kenny around, he was a good friend and he enjoyed spending time with him, it was already bad enough that the group had splited up and they had to share him like divorced parents, but now that Craig was in their lives Kenny was baerly around.

“Yeah but that’s no reason to make something bad about it” Kyle argued back, because even if he did miss Kenny, he was not going to be part of one of Eric’s experiments.

Once again, Stan spoke up “I don’t think Craig is hot”

That seemed to be it for Cartman, because he stepped on the break just in time for the red light to apear, and turned around so he could look at Stan and glare at him “Nobody think that Stan, shut the fuck up” he said while Kyle and Stan looked at him with wide eyes, they weren’t ready for Cartman to snap like that. “Listen up sluts, we are making a plan because Kenny is making the worst decision in his life if he decides to leave us all for that dipshit, so you’re going to follow and do everything I tell you, got it?”

Both of them nodded silently before Cartman turned around to look back to the street.

Stan leaned forwards to Kyle's seat “Did he just call us sluts?” 

  
  


___________________________

  
  


When Craig had first come out, he had thought about all the pros and cons, of course the cons were more than the pros, because that’s how things work in the society they lived on, but one of the pros he thought he had because he dated boys instead of girls, was that he thought he would never have to go through that ‘taking-too-long-to-get-ready’ bullshit. He thought wrong.

He had been waiting outside his car for Kenny to get ready for thirty minutes now, and he was getting tired of it, they weren’t even dating, but the guy was already making him wait outside the car for him to get ready, but Kenny was taking too long, Craig thought he might fall asleep, he had checked his phone, looked around the car to see what kind of things his mom had there, thank god there wasn’t anything weird, and he had looked around as if something might change. 

After five more minutes of waiting, finally the door opened, showing Kenny already in black jeans, a white shirt, an old backpack and a cigarette between his lips. That was a good sign, not only because he looked hot as hell, but because Craig was kind of getting worried, to be honest, he thought that maybe there was a serial killer in there and Kenny was dead, because hey, they were in South Park after all, anything could happen.

Once Kenny closed the door behind him and made his way towards him, keeping a smile on while looking at him with his blue eyes, Craig had to prevent himself from blushing or showing any emotion, because just when he thought that Kenny couldn’t look any better this had to happen, he did what he always did. Acted like an asshole about it.

With a frown on his face, and his arms crossed Craig asked “Hey, what took you so long?” once Kenny was in front of him.

“My dad was in the kitchen cooking meth” Kenny said while shrugging before taking a cigarette out and handing one to him.

Sometimes Craig felt like an asshole, he often forgot what Kenny’s life was actually like, not like he talked about it that much, he knew that both Tweek’s parents and Kenny’s had something with meth and with something he meant that they were pretty much addicted to it, as far as he remembered Tweeks parents leave it, but Kenny’s parents? Not so much, another one of the differences was the quality that liked it or not, it was a huge deal, where Tweek’s parents meth was pretty much high quality, the one that the McCormicks consumed was pretty much shit, that made things even worse for them.

“Shit, Kenny I’m-” Craig was saying, feeling guilty for just assuming things.

Well, at least he felt that way until Kenny snorted and looked at him with a huge grin on his face, that bastard.   
  


“Kidding, I forgot where I had put the weed” Kenny said before taking a bag out of his left pocket and waving it a little to show him that he ended up finding it, before shoving it back to his pocket “Ready to go?” he asked, already getting in the passenger seat.

Kenny was definitely being more of an asshole thanks to him, it didn’t bother him, it just reminded him that Kenny was right in some thing he said.   
  


“Fucking asshole” Craig said before opeining the door to get to the drivers seat, “what did asshole number two wanted?”

Kenny knew that Craig didn’t like his friend, that was ok by him, he got why he hated them it wasn’t like it was difficult to understand they were assholes, that’s why he had fallen into a pattern of hating them so much that he didn’t even mentioned their names, at first they all had insults as names, but it was too confusing so he just decided to call them assholes but with different numbers.

“Why is Kyle asshole number two again?” Kenny asked while Craig got the car started.

“Because Cartman is number one by default and Kyle is just a bitch that hates ending up in second place, so he gets to be asshole number two” Craig explained with a straight face, it made perfect sense to him, Stan was asshole number three.

“Right,” Kenny said, nodding at his friend's explanation “They asked if I wanted to go with them” that caught his attention. “I told them that I won’t and told Eric to pick them up”

Craig hated feeling that way, he knew that Kenny had told him that he hung out with him because he wanted to, and he even showed it to him, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was not good enough for him. Even if he hated the ‘trinity of assholes’ he had to give them some credit, they weren’t boring, they weren’t bitter assholes that treated everyone like shit and didn’t do anything excited, they were in fact pretty cool, and even if they could be mean sometimes, they were friends with pretty much everyone, they did crazy stuff all the time, and were perfect for Kenny. Sometimes Craig had this feeling that at any second, at any moment, Kenny would leave him, not that he would blame him, he had every right to do so, but it was a scary feeling.

Craig looked away, “You could have gone with them” he said while shrugging “I mean if you wanted to”

Kenny had to contain a smile, he didn’t get it, didn’t he? It wasn’t because Kenny wanted to hang out with them instead of him, he liked his friends, he enjoyed hanging out with them, they were pretty fun, but the thing was that right now, Kenny wanted to hang out with him, and his friends were feeling jealous about it, in any other case, his friends were supposed to feel the way Craig was feeling, he didn’t want them to though.

“Nah dude” he said before giving him a soft smile “I already made plans with you”.

Kenny’s smile wasn’t perfect, his teeth weren’t exactly fucked up, but they weren’t perfect, still, somehow, Craig still found it the most perfect thing he had ever seen, it was never a forced one, it was relaxed, it was bright and when he smiled it was like his whole face smiled with him. He thought that he was the definition of all those things that made him happy, he was the friendly reminder of the space, of the sun, it was like that when he looked at him, it felt like lying on the sun and feeling warm, he wondered if Kenny knew that.

“Ok” he said before clearing his throat, man he had completely lost it there for a second, “So, are they ok with that?” he asked, not that he actually cared about it, as far as he concerned, Kyle, Stan and Cartman could kiss his ass.

Kenny had to laugh at that, were they ok with that? No, no way “Oh, no dude, of course not, that’s why I’m pretty sure Cartman would most likely make a plan or something” he explained before taking his backpack from the backseat and opening it to get some stuff he had put there.

Well, that wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

Craig frowned at that, was he seriously going to have to deal with the trinity of assholes tonight? “A plan for what, exactly?”

It wasn’t like his friends were subtle about his plans, they were also really problematic, so he had thought about everything that they might have planned, and he had got to the final conclusion, they needed a plan too.

“To split us apart” Kenny explained before grabbing a box that was inside the backpack“That’s why we” he said gesturing to both of them “Need a backup plan”

Sometimes Craig wondered if hanging out with Kenny was worth all of this bullshit..

He let out a deep breath, yeah, it was worth it “And I thought that I would never be involved in another one of your bullshit”

“Come on, it’s probably nothing that bad” 

Well, that was a lie.

“Cartman had David’s family hostage once” Craig pointed out, because that was a fucked up thing to do, and what was even more fucked up? He got away with it, he always did, god know what his plan was with them.

“But he grew up” Kenny said like he was tired of telling people this “He’s not that much of a sociopath anymore” which was true, the proof was that he had feelings actual feelings for someone, “That’s why we only need a few things”

Once Kenny finished that sentence, he opened the box to reveal something.

Craig was expecting everything to be honest, at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was a gun, a bomb, hell even cocaine, but no, of course, not, that would be too much to ask for.

“A microphone?” Craig asked incredulous, he prayed they weren’t going to be the ones to use it, because there was no way he was going to make an ass of himself infront of all those people, and my no means he was going to do some stupid karaoke if that was Kenny’s plans “Didn’t you just say that it wasn’t going to be that bad?” Craig asked, scared of that thing

The thing was that even if Craig didn’t really give a fuck about peoples opinion, he was still scared as shit to talk or do anything in front of a crowd.

“Relax, it’s not for you” Kenny explained while he waved the thin in his hands “It’s for Stan” he decided that it was better to save it for later, just in case something went wrong and they ended up without a backup plan. He also noticed the look his friend was giving him “What? He loves karaoke when he’s drunk”

“What about those two assholes left?”

Because yeah, even if they took care of Stan, they still had two more assholes to take care of if they wanted some peace.

“That’s easy” Kenny said, noticing that they were already on the street of Bebe’s house “We only need to make Cartman and Kyle fight, about something and they wouldn’t even notice we are gone”

Well, the only thing that was left to do was trust Kenny, because who better to distract them, than one of their best friends? He knew them better than anyone.

“Fine” he looked outside his window, there was already a huge amount of people making their way in, he had forgotten how famous Bebe’s parties were. “Are you ready to go in?” 

“Yeah dude” Kenny said, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we are going to have fun”

For some reason he trusted him, he always did, he didn’t know if it as just something that Kenny was good at, making people trust him, or if it was just on him, but for some reason he was sure Kenny could ask him to jump off a cliff and tell him he would be fine, and he would do it, maybe after a few protest and some punches, but he would do it.

“Why are you so sure about everything?” Craig asked him.

Kenny simply shrugged like it was not a big deal.   
  


“Cause they are my best friends” he explained “I know how worried they are about me spending time with you, they think I’m going to stop hanging out with them or something”

That stuck on his head for a while, were they seriously jealous of him? He wasn’t them, he couldn’t ever be them, it wasn’t like he wanted to be them, because believe him, he didn’t. But they were something that he would never be able to be, and that was Kenny’s best friend, he was just Craig, plain, simply, boring looking Crag, he was only fun because of Kenny. So it was kind of nice, knowing that those people were jealous of him.   
  


“They,” he said, not fully knowing what he was about to say, “They are jealous of me?” he asked incredulously.

“I know right?” Kenny said shaking his head “I thought the ‘dating Kyle’ thing was over” he got out of the car at the same time that Craig did, closing the door behind him and tightening the grip on his backpack. “Turns out that now I’m married to three assholes that doesn’t know what personal space is”

Kenny’s friends were jealous.

Kenny’s friends were jealous of him.

They were jealous, because Kenny chose to spend time with him.

“Huh” 

  
  


____________________________

  
  


Bebe’s house was filled with people, everyone was there, it was like a zombie invasion. People were everywhere, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom, she tried to ignore how disgusting that was, but the point was, that the party was a success by now, everyone was having fun, drinking, smoking, doing cocaine in the other side of the living room, Tweek wasn’t there, thank god. But this wasn’t the moment to have fun, because Wendy was searching in the crowd of people for someone.

She was dressed as Bebe, Red and Butters had told him too, and at first she had to admit that it was really uncomfortable, she got used to it, plus, everyone kept on complimenting her, which it felt pretty great to be honest, anyway, she had been searching for Eric the entire time, but found nothing.

“Is he here yet?” she asked Bebe as she handed her a plastic cup with some alcohol in it.

Bebe looked around the room when she asked her that, but found nothing.

“I don’t know” she said as she softly tapped her bottom lip with one of her fingers, then her entire face lit up, because even if he hadn’t found Cartman, she had found someone better. “Look, Clyde is here!” she said, waving a hand excitedly as Clyde and Token made their way towards them “Hi guys!”

Great, the last thing she needed now was being seen with Token, if Cartman knew or was about to know, the last thing she needed was making it more and more obvious.

“Hey babe” Clyde said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the forehead before taking a good look at her. “You look amazing tonight”.

It was really sweet, Clyde looked at her like she was his entire world and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen, he was careful with her, even if he fucked it up sometimes, he always tried to make it up for him, Wendy wondered if Cartman would stop being the same with her once he founded out the truth.

“I know right?” Bebe said smiling, before turning to look at Wendy with a smug look on her face. “And Wendy does too, don’t you guys think so?”

They all fell silent, it was the worst thing Bebe could have asked. What could they say? What if Bebe also knew? What if she suspected something? They couldn’t say no, because that would be rude, and it would be misinterpreted, but they couldn’t say yes. What if they thought that Clyde was the same was Token? What if it sounded like Token was trying to flirt with her.

“I-” Clyde said, looking at Token with panic in his eyes, not really sure of what to say.

If Clyde was feeling that way, the way Token was feeling was even worse “Well-” he said before clearing his throat, searching for a miracle to make everything less awkward.

That miracle ended up being Wendy herself that was not interested on their comments on her ridiculous outfit,   
  


“Forget it” she said while rolling her eyes, she didn’t need that kind of bullshit at the moment the only thing that she needed was find Eric but it wasn't happening, so she decided to talk to Token instead “Token I need to tell you something”

Wendy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a few feets away from their friends, she pretended to not notice the confused look on Bebe’s face or the worried one on Clyde’s.   
  


“Yeah me too” Token told her once they were far away from hearing range, “I need you to tell Eric to stop” he said not waiting for Wendy to talk first.

And well, she was now lost, she had just come to tell him that they needed to find a way to make sure that no one else besides both of them knew, but now this was just confusing, stop Cartman? How did he know that he was trying to get to know the truth?

“Wait what?” Wendy asked, staring up at him with narrowed eyes. 

“He is going to do something stupid tonight and I think that we both know what” Token explained.

The thing was, that the explanation was worth shit, because it didn’t make anything less confusing, what was Cartman going to do? This night was going to be the worst, she just wanted Eric to fucking kiss her again already, but no, this had to happen, all this effort for what? Just to spend another night trying to get him to stop him from realising the truth, great.

“I-” she wanted to say ok, but she really didn’t know what Token was talking about. Stop Eric? Stop him from doing what? “I really don’t?”

Apparently, Token didn’t seem to believe her, which, rude, but the guy also seemed like he was on the edge of a mental breakdown, so the only thing she could do was listen and help him in whatever bullshit he got into. Why did all the boys get into some trouble? Why couldn’t they just play it cool for once.

“Come one Wends, you are the only one that can do it” Token begged her, she still had no idea of what he was talking about. He took a deep breath before looking around the room, Wendy felt a little jealous by the fact that he was way taller than her and could actually see something among the sea of people that were in Bebe’s house. “I need to go check on Tweek. He is probably drinking with Red and he doesn’t need to find Butters while drunk, because who knows what weird shit they would get if two blondes end up together” he said before running a hand through his hair, he was getting really stressed out.

The problem was, that Wendy had another thing in mind, she didn’t have time for that, she needed to get over with her own plan, this was bullshit, and she didn’t even know why she was doing that, what was she stopping Eric from? It made no sense, and she couldn’t even tell Token what her problem was.

“I-” she was about to protest, but Token was already turning around to leave. “I still need to-”   
  


Token turned around to give her one last look “And Wends” he said before smiling at her “You look beautiful tonight”.

Now, that was unfair, someone just didn’t told her to do stuff and then told her that she looked beautiful and just fucking left, how was she supposed to feel about it? It was both the rudest and the most charming thing that someone could do to her, it wasn’t fair for him to just do that. Let alone being under the situation they were in, Toke had no right to do so.

Wendy let out a deep breath, great, this night couldn’t get worse, and if it did she wasn’t ready for it. She took a sip from her cup, shit, she needed something stronger if she wanted to survive this night.

“Hey, do you know where the beer is?” said someone behind her.

Wendy jumped at that, she wasn’t expecting it at all, but thankfully it wasn't Token, or Eric and thank god it wasn’t Stan, because she couldn’t face them right now. 

“What?” she asked, turning around to look at him.

Kyle was pissed, he was glaring at everything and everyone, he had his arms crossed and looked like he wanted to leave as soon as possible.   
  


“The beer, I need to get Stan drunk” he said sounding exasperated, Wendy totally get him, but it was just so-

Wait.

Wait, what?   
  


“Why? Why would you need that?” Wendy asked now, more concerned at what was going on.

Hell no, she knew that facing Stan was a bad idea, but why were they trying to get him drunk? Who were they? Oh, right, who could possibly be the only person insane enough to have a plan that involved getting someone drunk? That’s right, the only other person she decided that she didn’t want to face, but because the world loved her, she had to now, because as Token had said to her, she needed to stop him.

“Because-” he started explaining before he spotted something and opened his eyes wide open “Hey!” he yelled making Wendy and a few people that were around him look baffled at him “Butters bring me that” Butters who was not far away from them, shrugered and handed him a red cup filled with god’s know what, and proceeded to walk away “Cartman was searching for you, he said that he needed to tell you something important” he said changing the subject.

Great, just great, now Cartman needed her help for something that Token had told her to stop him from doing. Amazing.

Now it was time for Wendy to exhale. This was going to be a long night “Sure where is he?” she asked him.

“Kitchen” Kyle said right away, before looking around the room, he was searching for something, guess everyone had a mission tonight. “By the way, have you seen Kenny or Craig?”

Now that she thought about it, no, she hadn’t really, should she worry about that too? No, she chose not to, she didn’t need to take care of one more irresponsible teenager with crazy plans.

“No, I don’t think they have arrived yet” she said, giving up, before making her way towards Bebe’s kitchen shoving her way there.

“Well if you see them, can you-” Please tell me, was going to say Kyle, but once he turned to look at her, he noticed that she was gone. “Bitch” he said annoyed.

The house was filled with people, there were so many people that she needed people off the way so she could get to where the kitchen was. Wendy liked parties, she really did, but the problem was that when they were completely filled with people, other people that weren’t as tall or big couldn’t get past anyone, it was like a trap of unknown bodies and sweat, which, disgusting, also the risks of people dropping their drinks on you were higher. So yeah she wasn’t exactly having a good time.

Also, imagine her surprise but also her irritation when she walked in the kitchen and found Eric handing Stan different red cups filled with whatever alcohol people had put in, while he drunk them all in one go, looked more and more fucked up as he drinked each drink.

Cartman seemed to have noticed that she was there, but he didn’t really notice, “Wendy, I need you to-” then he noticed. Wendy was standing there, a red cup in her hand, crossed arm over her chest, and she looked beautiful, “Uh, to-” He was out of words, Wendy looked stunning, even now that she was looking pissed at him, but even if the last thing Eric wanted to do was look away, he had other priorities that he needed to take care of “just tell me when you see Kenny” he said before handing Stan another red cup. “Stan, drink this”

“Why are you making Stan get drunk?” she asked, looking at how drunk Stan was, he might throw up later.

This was one of the main reasons why he hated having Wendy around when this kind of thing happened, because she would reproach him about whatever was that he was doing, and it wasn’t fair, he had a plan alright? And to top it all, this wasn’t just casual beautiful Wendy screaming at him, no, this was stunning Wendy looking pissed off at him, and it wasn’t fair, because what was he supposed to do with that?

“Because it’s part of our secret plan Wendy” he said trying to not look her way, knowing that he would be fucked if he did.

As nice as it had been noticing that she had let Cartman out of words a few seconds ago, she was more mad about the fact that, not only he didn’t coment on her look, but also, he was doing some stupid shit, the stupid shit Token had warned him about, great, just great.

“Oh, no, this is what Token must have been talking about” she said, taking a red cup out of Eric’s hand before he could give it to Stan, who was looking at the ceiling like it was the only thing that was keeping him alive at the moment.

Eric looked surprised at her, how could that be possible? How could Token know about that? Did they have a snitch? No, there was something else, because he was sure that Kyle wasn’t the one that had told him, and Stan was too fucked up to even function, so there was something missing.

“What? How the fuck does that asshole know?” Cartman said snapping his head back to where she was standing.

To be honest, Wendy had no time for this bullshit she had completely given up, on Cartman, on Token, on everything, at least for tonight. She just wanted to have fun “I don’t know, and neither do I care, just please don’t do this” she said getting really tired of this.

It was the perfect time to be honest, for someone to interrupt them, because if they didn’t stop, it would probably end up with both of them at each other and things would end up badly given the fact that there was a drunken Stan by their side.

“Hey, I’m back” Kyle said making his appearance once again while holding a newly red cup, he looked at the new red cup that was on Eric hand and took it away from him “ give me this” he said while Cartman looked shocked at him “And, take this”

Cartman looked inside the red cup, nothing, there was nothing there, he had drinked it all, and took away the cup with hard liquor that was supposed to be for Stan away from him, this was not the plan.

“What the fuck Kahl?” Eric said dropping the cup on the floor “You’re not supposed to get drunk too” he was now trying to take the cup away from him but Kyle was scratching his arm as far behind him as he could so fatass wouldn’t take it away.

“Why not?” Kyle said angrily, also trying to get Cartman’s face away from him, disgusting “The plan is going to work either way” he finally said, which it worked to make Eric back away a little.

Now, Eric was in pain, he had explained the plan to the guys hundreds of times, he needed Kyle sober for this, “No it’s not, that’s why I need you sober for this” he said pinching the bridge of his nose and a stressed out face.

This had to be a joke, right? This really couldn’t get any more dumber or real? Was seriously Kyle part of this too? Wendy was losing it, this made no sense wasn’t he Token friend? Why was he helping Eric on whatever bullshit he was getting himself into? It was like everyone had decided to disappoint her today.

“You are not into this too, aren’t you?” she said looking at Kyle with pleading eyes, he was the only one with a brain in this group and he was part of this, hell, he was even looking at her with a questioning look as if he couldn’t believe that she wasn’t part of this “Come on, I thought you were better than this”

And he really didn’t because Wendy was one of Kenny’s best friends, wasn’t she supposed to be also worrying about it? Guess it wasn’t like that for her, which really didn’t make sense, but nothing really made sense, because the easier thing to do would have been to talk to Kenny, the easier thing was face Kenny and admit that they felt like they were losing him, but deep down he knew. He knew that the main reason he was doing this was not only because they wanted Kenny back, but because it was like the old times. Yeah, he missed Kenny, but what better way to get Kenny back than with another one of their plans? It felt right, even if he hated to admit it, it was the four of them back again.

“Well, guess I’m not” Kyle simply answered with a shrug, he didn’t miss the proud smug look on Eric face, neither expression of disbelief on Wendy’s, he was back on looking around the room, when he saw them, “Look, there is Kenny” he said to Eric.

Just like that, the plan was starting, part one, ‘get Stan as fucked up as possible’ was done, now it was time for Kyle to get Kenny in one specific place, so Stan could do his next thing. 

“What are you doing here stupid jew?” Eric said angrily at Kyle, this was why he didn’t want him drunk too, if he was this slow sober, if he had a few more cups than usual this would not work “Get on it already” he said now pushing him to where Kenny and Craig were standing.

  
He rolled his eyes, “I’m going, I’m going” Kyle started making hi way towards them, not before giving Cartman one last glare “Gezz, fucking asshole” he mutered under his breath.

For a moment, Wendy could only stare as Kyle made his way towards the two guys, she couldn’t believe this was happening, were they all friends again? Did this mean that she was going to have to date the guy that was friends with his ex? Were they going to have to hang out all together? God, that would be uncomfortable, plus Eric, Stan, Kyle and Kenny being back together? That would end up in huge chaos, given that the four of them had a really chaotic childhood, god knows what it would be like in their teenage years. Wendy was not looking forward to that.   
  


She took one last deep breath, before turning to look back at Cartman who was giving Stan another drink while frowning at the sight of Kenny and Craig having a good time together.“You need to stop this”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Stan spoke “This taste awful” he said while making a face, Cartman didn’t know what he was giving him anymore, he just took the first thing that was near him and gave it to him.

“Shut up and drink Stan,” Cartman said, not really caring about what Stan felt like. He turned to glare at Wendy, she looked beautiful, but he was not going to give up on this just because she wanted him to, this was important. “Why Wendy, why do I need to stop?” he asked, not really asking for an answer, he was getting tired of her trying to ruin this plan.

“Because whatever you’re doing it’s not going to end up good”

“Can I go now?” Stan tried again, was the floor moving? 

“No, one more drink and you’re ready” Eric said, reaching to take one more red cup that someone had forgotten over one of the kitchen counters and giving it to him, “Yes, it is Wends, this is not just a plan, this is for the good of everyone in South Park”.

He knew he was being dramatic, but well, not really, because what would happen if Kenny left them all for Craig? What if the asshole actually fell in love with him and left everyone behind? What if he leaves him behind? He couldn’t let that happen, if Craig wanted to have someone in his life then he should get his own friend, and not steal Cartman’s… at least that’s what he thought.

“By everyone in South Park you mean just yourself?” Wendy argued.

“Why do you always have to get in the middle of everything?” Eric snaped, that made Wendy even more mad than she already was.

“Because you always want to ruin everything” Wendy said bitterly, yeah, maybe she liked him, but that didn’t meant he had the right to be an asshole and do some stupid shit that would get them all in trouble, she wasn’t sure what it was exactly but she could tell that it wouldn’t be good.

  
“Should I go now?” Stan asked, as he stumbled a little, he was really drunk at this point.

Neither Eric or Wendy seemed to care anymore, because at this point, it wasn’t about getting Stan drunk anymore, it wasn’t about Kyle, Kenny or Craig, it wasn’t about what told him either, this was about them. About Eric not having the balls to face her, to kiss her again, to even comment on how she looked like, on doing nothing unless it was when he wanted to or he felt like it. 

“I don't,” Eric said, voice filled with rage. “My plan just get ruined because someone can’t stop getting into others peoples life”

Wendy had enough, she was tired of this.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” she knew that she didn’t really meant that, it was only because of the moment, because she just wanted a bit of his attention, to make sure that she wasn’t just going insane and imagining stuff.

“Well at least I don’t-” Eric was about to say, but was soon interrupted by a desperate Kyle that was coming from the direction where he had just left. Both Kenny and Craig weren’t there anymore, it was only a bunch of people that they didn’t really know.

“Dude!” Kyle said, making Eric turn his attention towards him, Wendy just kept glaring at him “Kenny and Craig are gone” he said frustrated, he had been waiting for Stan, but he didn’t appear mostly because Eric hadn’t give him the sign to go over there because he had been too busy arguing with Wendy “What happened to the plan?”

“Shit!” Eric said angrily, things were not going great for him “We need to step up our game” he said, confident, of course he had a backup plan.“Thank for nothing Wendy,” he said bitterly to her.

She gave up, she really did. This time she didn’t want to argue, she didn’t want to fight, to snap, she didn’t want that right now, so she left. She knew that it looked childish, because she was always the one that stayed until making things right, but right now? Stan, Kyle and mostly Cartman could go fuck themselves, she wsa nog going to be responsible of their actions, they could all go fuck themselves.

As she made her way towards the living room where she took a red cup filled with alcohol from someone's hands, she really needed a drink now. Why couldn’t it be like other parties? Why did everything have to go to hell every once in a while?

It only took her about a minute to find Token and Clyde talking, that motherfucker, he was laughing and having fun with his friend while she took the time to fight with Cartman just because he had asked her to. If what Cartman was about to do was so important for him, he could go and stop him himself, she didn’t need to deal with any of this crap.

“So?” Token asked her once she approached them. He was relaxed, Wendy being there could only mean that the problem was over, right? “What did he say”

Not really giving a shit about how relaxed Token and Clyde seemed to be now that she was there, Wendy told them the truth. Of course, not before taking a sip of the red cup she had stolen from someone’s hand, it tasted like something Kenny would drink, so sweet that it would probably get you drunk before you even notice.

“He’s going to step up his game” Wendy said, before taking another sip, she really needed to get drunk.   
  


Their faces fell like a cartoon, Token was wrong, the problem wasn’t over, hell it was even worse than they probably had expected it to be, step up his game? God’s, know what that would mean for someone like Cartman, was he seriously going to do that? That could mean anything, was he going to break it down to Stan in front of everyone? Was he going to make a disaster out of the situation? He didn’t know, but he was sure that whatever it was, it was going to be bad.

And by the way Clyde was staring at Wendy, with shocked eyes, and his lips pressed making it look like it was just a thin line, he was probably thinking the same thing he was.

“What?” Token exclaimed, his voice filled with panic, he turned to look at his friend. “Clyde, he is going to step up his game”

He said it like he hadn’t heard it, but he was right there. Wendy had to roll her eyes, still drinking with a boring look on her face.

It somehow made Clyde snap out his trance on whatever thought he was having, probably already pitcturing hell itself“Oh no, dude, Wendy what the fuck?” Clyde said looking at her as if she had just traded the entire country for a cookie.

“I don’t understand why you guys care so much about it” Wendy said exasperated, she was not going back there to make an ass of herself just because they had a problem with Cartman and whatever bullshit he was trying to do with Kenny.

Of course, because Token didn’t know that, and he thought that what Cartman was actually going to do was tell everyone about what they had done, he was terrified.

Was Wendy seriously going to let Eric get away with it? Was she ok with Stan knowing about what they had done? Token couldn’t believe that. 

“You’re telling me that you don’t?” he asked incredulously.

To be honest, no, she didn’t, she didn’t care about it anymore, maybe she would regret it tomorrow, but right now? She just wanted to be left alone and have a good time. But something did cross her mind. She was already looking at Token with an annoyed face, because fuck him and his unability for doing things himself, but she turned to look at Clyde with a really connfused expression, what was he doing here? Plus, how did he know about this whole deal? Last time she checked, he wasn’t there when Token asked her to stop Eric from doing whatever fucked up shit he was doing.

“How do you know about it anyway?” she asked Clyde as she gestured at him with her cup, before turning her attention back at Token with a questioning look.

Oh no,

Motherfucker, they forgot about that detail. Token wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but Clyde was here, and he wasn’t even trying to look like he didn’t know about the whole deal. But in his defence she had told Cartman about it, which was a worse idea than telling Clyde.

Still, both of them looked like each other, not really knowing what to do, they had been caught. 

“Well-” Clyde started saying, trying to come up with a good excuse, because she sure as hell needed a good explanation.

Thank god for his sorry ass Token interrupted him, which was for the best, because Clyde was going to come with a lame ass excuse that not even he would believe. 

“Look, I’ll explain later, but where are they?” Token asked as he tried to look around the room, searching for them in the sea of people that were invading Bebe’s house.

Guess her night wasn’t over yet, but at least the guys were going to take some responsibility and try to stop him themselves.

Wendy let out an over exaggerated sigh, both of the guys were staring at her expectantly of her answer “In the kitchen, now, can I please go? I need a drink” she asked with a tired look.

Both of the guys left as fast as they could, leaving her alone.

  
  


Not so far away from where they were, Cartman, Kyle and Stan were searching for Kenny and Craig, well Stan was mostly being dragged around the place by them because of how drunk he was, but same thing. They hadn’t been able to find them in a pretty worrying amount of time yet, what if Kenny was already somewhere else? What if they weren’t even in the house? They needed to find them now before Stan sobered up or the plan was over.

Thankfully for them, it only took them two more minutes until Eric spotted them in the crowd, well, not exactly both of them, but Kenny was in there, checking his phone while taking a drink of his cup, that bastard, he was just standing there looking relaxed while they searched for him like their lives depended on it.

“There he is,” Eric said, with narrowing eyes.

Kyle followed his gaze, and did, in fact, saw Kenny there. The problem was, that Craig was nowhere to be found, and even if that would probably make the plan easier it seemed suspicious. Why wasn’t Craig there? The whole point of the plan was taking him away from him but the guy wasn’t even there! Once again, suspicious.

“Where is Craig?” Kyle asked Eric not really sure if Cartman saw this coming.

The thing was, that he didn’t seem to notice, he just had his eyes focused on their objective and he was ready for the action to begin. “He must be in the bathroom or something” he said, waving his hand, dismissing the situation.

“I don’t know dude” Kyle said, less confident of the plan “seems a little suspicious for me”.

Of course, Eric didn’t really care about what he had to say, Kenny was there, wasn’t he? That was all they needed to get the plan done, they just needed to make sure that Stan was drunk enough.

“Stop being a bitch” Cartman said, glaring at him, Kyle glared back, he turned his attention on their friend who was behind them doing nothing but having an awful time trying to stay still “Stan are you ready?”

“Mmh?”

Kyle looked at Stan, he hated himself a little for doing this, because well, Stan was his best friend AND his crush, so of course this didn’t feel like the right thing to do.

“Yeah he is” he said before slapping him softly on the cheek, enough to make him open his eyes wide open, as if he would be able to pay more attention that way, before pointing at Kenny so Stan could see where he was “Look, dude, Kenny’s there!”   
  


The thing with drunk people, is that if you said something with enough excitement in your voice, then they would probably get excited too, even if they didn’t really know what you were talking about.

“Kenny? Dude I miss Kenny!” Stan said, as if he hadn’t seen Kenny in a few years now. He even looked sad about it.

Kyle was feeling kind of sorry for him, but well, there was no backing up now.

“I know, he is over there, go say hi to him!” he said with a huge smile on his face.

That was all it took for Stan to get going, he was drunk, so he was having kind of a few problems walking, given the amount of alcohol that Cartman had given him, walking in a straight line was almost impossible for him, but well, he was trying his best.

‘Trying his best’ was enough to make Eric lose it. “He is fucked” he said while laughing at the way Stan walked to their objective.

“If this doesn’t work I’m blaming you” Kyle said glaring at him.

Everything was spinning, his body felt heavy and light at the same time, he didn’t even feel like he was walking anymore, it was more like he was dragging his feets around the room as he tried not to fall down in the middle of whatever area of Bebe’s house he was in, he even had forgotten of why was he going where he was going.

At least he did, until he stumbled upon someone. 

Someone really blonde and that seemed to be smiling widely at him.   
  


“Kenny!” Stan said happily before throwing himself to hug him.

The amount of happiness that was on his body was unbearable, for some reason (the alcohol) he was really happy to see Kenny there, it felt like he had just discovered gold, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling and hugging him like he would lose him if he didn’t.

“Oh, shit” Kenny said, surprised at the sudden expression of aggression, he hugged him back right after while laughing. “Stan! Dude, how are you?”

The thing was, that it was all part of his plan. Kenny wasn’t dumb, he knew that Stan usually took longer to get this drunk, the dude enjoyed drinking, but he didn’t just drink everything he could as soon as the party started… mostly, but the point was that he knew this was part of Eric’s plan.

But Kenny was a step forward.

“So fucking drunk bro” Stan said once he stopeed hugging him, he was having some trouble keeping his mind in one thing “You know where the alchol is?” he was already looking around the room for a bottle of whatever he could find.

Perfect, Stan was drunk enough to not really pay attention to one thing for longer than ten seconds, that’s what Kenny knew was going to backfire on Cartman later.

“I may know,” Kenny said cinicaly with a half-smile, “Have you seen Kyle and Cartman lately?” he asked him, because given the state that his friend was, he would be able to tell him everything.

And he was right.

Oh he was so, very right, the only thing that was left to do, was give Craig the signal.

“Mmh” Stan mumbled closing his eyes a for a second, while he nodded, that made Kenny smile smugly “Not supposed to tell you though” once Stan said that, Kenny’s expression changed fast, because shit, if Stan didn’t tell him then the plan was going to go to hell, but Stan didn’t take more than a second to start spilling “Something about me taking you somewhere and leaving you there for the rest of the night” he explained drunkenly. Kenny let out a sigh of relief “Kyle is so pretty dude” 

Well, Kenny was going to ask about that later.

“Mmh, I see” he said before looking behind him. Craig was already there, it only took Kenny one nod and Craig was already by his side handing him the microphone “Dude, look at this!” he said excitedly, waving it on Stan’s face.

The thing was so near his face, and he was so drunk that Stan didn’t really manage to actually notice what that thing was. “What?” he asked, confused at what was going on.

“Is a microphone!” Kenny announced happily, if he wanted the plan to function he was going to have to act as excited as he could.

“Is it?” Stan asked, taking the thing in his hand, inspecting it.

Both Eric and Kyle were looking at the scene with wide eyes, not fully believing what was going on.

Kenny had beaten them, he was using the one thing a drunk person could not resist, he knew this was going to happen, the bastard knew it and he came prepared.

“No,” Kyle said, unable to move and his eyes fixed on his friends.

Cartman couldn’t believe it either, that motherfucker had beat them. Maybe in another occasion he would feel proud about it, just like he did when he and Kyle did the whole break up thing on him, but now he was just shocked, because Kenny had actually deduced this would happen. 

The asshole had made his own plan, his plan with Craig, and it was perfect. “Holy shit” Cartman whispered to himself, mouth open with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

  
  


“Yeah, and you know what?” Kenny said before taking a remote off his pocket and pressing one button. The T.V that was in the room turned on, making some people turn their attention towards it “It seems like this is a karaoke party!” he said pointing towards the T.V.

That was all it took, one look, and Stan's confused expression was replaced by one of full excitement, for a drunk person, this was the best thing that had happened in the whole night!

“No way dude!” Stan said smiling widely at his friend, Kenny smiled with him “Those are the best kinds of parties!” that was all it took, and Stan was gone, “Tweek get over here! Sing with me!”

  
  


Cartman squinted his eyes, clenched his jaw and lowered his eyebrows “Get his ass” he said to Kyle.

“Kenny!”

Eric and Kyle moved around the room as fast as they could, each one from one side, they would surround him that way and he would have no escape. Eric was shoving people out of his way, his jaw still clenched, trying to get to his friend, and he would, he would have done it, he was only one feet away from Kenny.

But then Token and Clyde were in front of him, stopping him from moving forward.

“Eric we need to tell you something,” Token said desperately.

Cartman was trying to push them out of his way he would have easily managed with one of them, given the fact that he was bigger in body mass than them, but the two of them together? He was pushing them a little but not enough to make them move out the way.

“Not now Token” Cartman said, still pushing but also trying to see behind them, where Kenny was standing a few seconds ago “I'm in the middle of something”.

That didn’t seem to do anything for them, it only made it worse, because Clyde was now throwing himself at him, almost as if he was hugging him, trying to get him to stop.   
  


“Don’t do it dude!” Clyde begged in a dramatic tone, Cartman made a face of disgust, given that by the hug Clyde was giving him, his face was now pressed against his and Eric didn’t appreciate that. “Please I beg you”

Eric was mad, oh, he was getting really mad now.

“Get off me you sick freak” Eric said, pushing Clyde off him with all his force.

It worked, because Clyde was now off him and stumbling trying to find some balance after being pushed by Cartman. 

That didn’t stop Token from grabbing him by the shoulders “Cartman please stop!” he pleaded “It’s going to ruin everything!”

Glaring at him, Eric pushed him off the way, yeah, maybe Token was taller, and he was on the football team, but Eric was still bigger and stronger than him so it didn’t take long before he was already pushing him off the way too.

Imagine the surprise on Cartman’s face, once he managed to get those two out of the way, only to find that Kenny was already gone.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, his voice filled with rage that made some people look his way, but not Stan or Tweek who were too busy not hitting a note on karaoke “Are you out of your mind?” he snapped angrily at Token and Clyde that had both a confused but also concerned looks on their faces “You ruined everything you fucking pieces of shit!” 

Token and Clyde didn’t know what was going on, Stan was right there! Hell he even had a microphone, he could be letting everyone know about what a shitty friend he was, but no, he was already moving around, making his way to the other side of the room, shoving more people off his way, searching for someone, maybe he needed one important detail to finish his mission.

“Kenny” Kyle was saying while he tried to push past the people in the room “Kenny”.

He was.

Until someone was grabbing him by the shoulders making him stop in his place. 

“Kyle!” Stan shouted right in his ear, Kyle was pretty sure he was going to end up deaf if he did that once again.

Kyle would have given everything in the world to be grabbed by the shoulders by Stan, who was now really close to him, but he had to help Cartman now, there was no time for teenage hormones.

“Not now, dude” Kyle said while frowning and looking around the room trying to see if Kenny was somewhere near them.   
  


He could tell by Stan’s breath that he was still drunk, maybe a little less than a few minutes before, but his breath still smelled like whiskey and some other shit. He was going to have a talk with Eric about it later, he knew how fucked up whiskey got Stan the next morning.

“Come one, need my super best friend with me” Stan said with pleading eyes, 

This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t believe that this was happening right now, to him. How could he say no to that? But he needed to, he needed to search for Kenny.

“We need to get to Kenny” Kyle said, his voice sounding more firm than before, because it was taking him full self-control to not give in his friend's cute face.

  
“What? Oh, right, the plan” Stan said, because now that he was a little less drunk than a minute ago, he kind of remembered why they were searching for Kenny.

Maybe it was taking him full self-control to not give in Stan’s cute face, but it was taking none at all to get over his drunkenness.

“Yeah, the plan” Kyle said while rolling his eyes.

He got off Stan's grip with ease, he was once again pushing people off his way, searching for Kenny, he didn’t really know where he was going now, but he was going somewhere as fast as he could, he was sure there was sweat on his forehead, and that someone had spilled some alcohol on his shirt at some point, but he didn’t care.

He just kept on pushing. 

And pushing.

And pushing.

Until he hit his head with something, well more than something, someone.

“Shit” a voice said, not far away from him.   
  


Holding his head with both hands, Kyle exclaimed “Fuck!” because it hurt.

The reason why the hit hurted so badly was because the person he had just hit his head with was shoving people off his way with the same strength and potency as he was.

Because the person he had just ran into was no one else than Eric Cartman.

Proving the area where he had just hit his head while wincing, Kyle looked up to reveal Eric doing the same thing as he was, “Look at where you’re going you asshole!” Kyle snapped angrily.

It only took one second for him to snap back at him

“You look where you’re going! You could have killed me!”   
  


“Stop being such a puss Kyle”   
  


“Say it to my face one more fucking time”

  
  
  


Craig had never felt so much adrenaline run through his veins in his whole life, he had never felt more alive and scared at the same time. Once Kenny had handed Stan the microphone and saw that Eric was about to catch him, he had grabbed his hand and started making his way past people while they ran and laughed. They didn’t know why exactly they were laughing, but it felt like it was the funniest thing in the entire world, they hadn’t stopped laughing the entire time, people looked at them like they were insane, mostly because they hadn’t seen Craig laugh in years now.

It felt like the right thing to do, laugh, laugh and smile while they made their way up the stairs, while Kenny pushed one door open, revealing an empty bedroom. It was good, it was perfect, he had never felt more alive in his life, it was like in a movie, escaping from the bad guys, holding Kenny’s hand. He knew that Cartman would probably kill him soon, he was sure that if he didn’t do that, the guy would most likely plan some revenge, and it was going to be a bad one, but to be honest? He didn’t care. Craig didn’t care anymore, he wasn’t scared, he was happy, he was filled with pure joy and happiness.

It was until Kenny pushed them both inside a closet (pretty ironic), when they finally managed to look each other in the eye egain, only to burst into laughter one more time, they had been so close, but there they were, hiding in what looked like Bebe’s closet.

“Holy fucking shit” Craig said, still laughing but trying to catch his breath.

Kenny couldn’t believe it actually worked… not that he had doubts, but still. He had been so close to being caught by Cartman, god bless Token and Clyde for appearing in that exact moment.

“That was so close” he said remembering how close he had actually been from getting caught.

“He would have destroyed us”

“Did you see his face?” 

That only made them laugh harder this time, it was happiness, it was pure joy, even if they would probably be dead by tomorrow, it didn’t matter, because it had been the most hilarious thing they had experienced together. The look on Eric’s face, how drunk Stan was, and Kyle making his way towards them, god, it had been amazing.

“Oh my god” Kenny said between laughs, he was hugging his stomach, it hurted so bad.

And Craig was no better, his face hurt from smiling so much, he was sure he had never smiled for such a long time in a while, and it was thanks to Kenny. Kenny who had made him do all the things he didn’t dare to do, Kenny who talked to him in the hallway, Kenny who took him to his first football game ever, Kenny who made him drink lemonade with sugar for the first time, Kenny who had ditched his friends to hang out with him.

“His fucking face dude” Craig said before wheezing which only made Kenny laugh louder.    
  


They laughed, they laughed because it was fun, because they had fun, because it was so dumb and stupid how they got messed up in that situation, because they were in a closet hidding from some guys that were chasing them just because they wanted to steal Kenny from his side. But Kenny chose him. He had chosen him, and Craig chose him back.

He realised that, once the laughs started to die, once they were simply giggling and chuckling to fill the silence, once their eyes met once again, because as dumb and stupid as it was, it was also the most romantic thing Craig had ever done with someone. And it was so stupid, because he was in a closet, he was in a girls closet, with the most beautiful guy on earth, with Kenny, who was trying to catch his breath from all the runing and laughing, and Craig was doing the same. But those eyes, those blue eyes just made him out of breath once again.

Maybe it was because of all the adrenaline, maybe it was because he genuinely thought that he might be dead by tomorrow, or maybe it was because it was the right thing to do. Because standing there, in that stupid closet, feeling like passing out, he felt like home, because those eyes were the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his entirey life, because he could see the smile on Kenny’s lips, and it felt like the world could explode and it would be fine, he would be fine.

So he did, he made something about it.

“I want to kiss you”

It was a statement, not a request, not a secret, it was just the truth. 

Craig didn’t expect him to kiss him, he didn’t expect anything from him, he just wanted him to know.

He just said it because it was the right thing to do.

For a few seconds they just stood there, no one said anything, no one made a move, they just kept on breathing, their chest still going up and down. They stayed that way just for a few seconds.

Until Kenny took a step forward.

It was like the world had been giving him all the signals and he had been so blind. And maybe it was because of the conversation he had with Tweek that afternoon, maybe it was because of the alcohol he had drunk earlier, but the rush of adrenaline that Kenny was feeling earlier crashed him like a truck again. It was like the entire house had gone silent, even if he knew that if he actually paid attention to the sounds, he would be able to hear Stan and Bebe singing badly. But no, he just heard his and Craig breathing, it was fast, it was heavy.

Kenny was staring at him, his eyes, almost as if he was searching for something. 

“Do it”

Craig was on cloud nine, he swore he could feel how his heart stopped beating for a second, because Kenny wanted to kiss him. Kenny was telling him to kiss him.

And he so wanted to do it.

He took a step closer.

He was going to, he really was.

But then, he thought that it might seem like he was some prude and stupid teenager, because he was sure most people would have just gone for it. But he didn’t, because he remembered that Kenny had drank a little. Not much, but he had drunk at least three cups of vodka and something, and maybe it wasn’t enough to get him drunk. 

But it didn’t feel like the right thing to do. 

So once he was face to face with him, Craig swallowed dry, trying to keep himself from kissing Kenny because belive him, it was taking all of his will power not to, he said “That’s a really gay thing to say McCormick”.

Ouch. That hurted.

Kenny felt like his heart was being crushed, did Craig regret it? Was it something he said? Was it just the moment? Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was he thinking? Maybe he didn’t hear quite right’ No, he did, he fucking did, and what had Craig done? He changed the subject, he changed the fucking subject with a lame joke like he alwasy did when something made him uncomfortable, so great fucking great. 

So that’s how it felt like being rejected, huh? He didn’t meant to brag about it, but it was the first time he had been actually turned down by someone, he had been when tried to flirt as a joke, like with Tweek, Erci, even Cartman, because it was a game, a joke, but this was no joke, this was him being honest with his feelings, and look at where it took him, he had just been turned down.

Maybe it was a good sign, given the fact that he didn’t really know how he felt like or if this was something that was going to last, but he kind of wished it didn’t, he wished that Craig had taken him by the neck and kissed him. But that didn’t happen.

Kenny recomposed himself in a seocnd, only to let out a snort and say something dumb too “You are gayer than me dude”

Craig thought that he deserved the biggest medal for the biggest loser on earth. He had passed on an opportunity of making out with Kenny in Bebe's closet, a closet that no one would check if they were lucky enough, and why did he do such a thing? Because of course he had to be a gentleman and decided not to because he thought that maybe if he kissed him there, it would be like taking advantage of him.

They looked at each other for another few seconds, almost as if dearing the other to move, trying to get who was going to be the first one to break the silence, to say something about, but at the same time, they were looking at each other, trying to find a straight answer in each other faces, and maybe it was their minds playing tricks on them, but both of them swore that they saw a little bit of regret on their faces. 

Craig was the first one to break the silence.“Shut up, let’s smoke some”

Maybe that was for the best. Kenny grinned at that, he was still his friend after all.

“Sure”

Downstairs, Kyle and Cartman sat side by side, they had just been defeated by their friend and the only thing entertaining enough right there was the alcohol, cigarettes, and Stan singing bad karaoke for thirty minutes straight, he had been doing since Kenny had handed him the microphone. Tweek had been singing with him for a while, but he was soon replaced by Bebe, that was really happy by the sudden addition to the party.

It went like that for a while, because just as Stan started to get more sober, he decided that he didn’t need to be sobre no more since Kennny was already gone and the plan had already failed, so he kept on drinking. The problem started when he started drinking more and more than he should, he was close to blacking out, but not there yet. 

The reason that’s started to become a problem was that he was no longer singing but screaming, and he was speaking nonsense, from time to time, making a few people in the room laugh, (including Cartman) and some people cringe (including Kyle), both of his friends could only admire the show, because that was the only thing that was entertaining enough at the moment.

It was until Stan made eye contact with Kyle, and then Kyle smiled at him.

Usually, when Stan was sober, that would make him smile back immediately, it would make his heart skip a beat and feel a hundred butterflies in his stomach.

But Stan wasn’t sober. 

Oh, no, he was drunk, he was really drunk.

He just maintained eye contact with him, for five seconds, unable to take his eyes away from him. Things went to shit when Kyle chuckled and waved at him, because he thought he was cute.

Without missing a beat, Stan turned around and paused the music.

“Hey! Everyone!” He said into the microphone making everyone's attention turn to him, because the music had stopped, and the drunk guy that was singing was now going to talk. Everyone knew how funny it was when drunk people talked. “I have an important announcement to make” that made both Kyle and Eric stare at him with curiosity, what was he going to do? Stan started searching for a song that he had seen the karaoke had on it, once he found it, even if he passed by at least three times, he smiled excitedly at the screen, and turned around to look at everyone in the room “This is for you Kyle!”

That wasn’t good.

That wasn’t good at all.

Because everyone was staring at him, everyone was fucking staring at him, and Cartman was losing it. Kyle felt like that time when Cartman had sung for him in a stadium filled with people, he could only blush and slump his shoulder, feeling the mocking stare of Cartman on him.

Imagine how powerful the desire of running away was when Stan started singing with all his passion ‘Talk too much’ by Coin. 

And if that wasn’t enough he kept on pointing at him every time the chorus came.

He had to admit that it was kind of cute, and a big fucking sourprise, because the song wasn’t about friendship, oh no, the song was about love, and Stan was singing it to him, he was literally conffesing to him, but it did it have to be in front of everyone in South Park? God he wanted the earth to swallow him.

“Oh my god” he said covering his face with his hands, hiding the blush that was covering his face, and the smile he had on. No one needed to see that.

Even if he thought it was the sweetest and most embarrassing thing ever, that didn’t stop Cartman from taking out his phone, filming the whole scene, while he laughed hysterically at Stan drunk love confession towards Kyle

“Holy fucking shit” he said while wiping one tear that was escaping from one of his eyes, from all the laughter “This is gold” he said, this time Kyle stopped covering his face, to turn to glare at him “I knew it!” Eric said proud of himself, he knew he still had it, cupid Cartman was still somewhere inside of him, and it was more active than ever “I fucking knew it”

Because he had the suspicion for the longest time now, ever since they were kids, he knew there was something not very straight going on between, and now that Stan was singing ‘ come put your lips on mine and shut me up’ with all the passion in the world was more than simple proof that he had been right all along.

“Shut up” Kyle said, still blushing “Come on, help me get him over here” he said already standing up.

Because yeah, as cute as that was, if Stan was doing that, it was because he was really, really drunk, and that wouldn't end up good.

“Why the fuck would I-” Cartman was about to say, but he interrumpted himself once he looked up at Kyle who was stanging right in front of him, with a murderous expression on his face. “Fine, fine” he said, while getting up from his seat, not before murmuring a “Fucking weak bitch” under his breath.

“You realised I can hear you, right?” Kyle said before letting an over exaggerated sigh.

He didn’t even bother to look back at him and judge him as Eric rolled his eyes, Kyle was already making his way next to Stan because he was drinking vodka straight from the bottle, Kyle was going to destroy whoever had given it to him. 

Thanks to Stan sake, Kyle was right there to catch him when he almost fell because of how drunk he was, he had been stumbling in his own feets for a while now, but apparently that last sip of vodka had done it for him, his stomach felt like it was on fire.

“Hey” Kyle said, wrapping an arm around his back so he was kind of standing up “You ok?”

He wasn’t, the thing with Stan was that he couldn't just drink a glass of beer, he couldn’t take one sip and just stop, no, if he took one sip, one glass, one shot, he had to drink an entire bottle it wasn’t something he did intentionally, it was almost an accident if he say so himself, it was stronger than him. It also meant that it actually took longer for him to get drunk, so to be in the state that he was in, his head spinning, barely able to stand up, and his stomach burning like that, it meant that he had not only drink too much for him, but he had drink too much for two people at least.

“No,” Stan said, letting himself rest some of his weight on Kyle’s body. “MIght throw up” he said before gagging a little, he might have thrown up a little inside his mouth, but no one needed to know that. “Did you like it?”

Kyle stared at him, pity in his eyes, he did in fact kind of liked it, but seeing Stan like this wasn’t something he was really fond of, still, he smiled at him and proceeded to take the hair that was covering his face, wet from the sweat probably, before answering.

“Yeah, I did” he said, it made Stan smile a little too, but only a little because he was busy trying to prevent himself from throwing up all over Kyle. Thank for them, Cartman was soon by their side, staring at Stan with disgust, but also wrapping over his other shoulder to help him stand up straighter, “Now, come on, let’s get you to the bathroom before you throw up all over the place”.

That was all it took for Stan to nod in agreement, he really needed the bathroom.

It was a little nostalgic if Kyle was being honest, both him and Eric walking a drunk Stan to the restroom so he could throw up in peace, while Eric pushed people out of their way while screaming at them. He knew that maybe he would never admit it, but Eric helping him take Stan to a safe place was his way of saying that he also missed the old times. 

Maybe it could happen in the near future.

“Get the fuck away from our way!” Eric screamed at the people that were in the way, Kyle had to prevent himself from smiling. “Man down motherfuckers, you better move before I kick your asses”

Yeah, maybe it could.

  
  


She had been expecting this moment for a long time now, and finally, it was happening, and she was so going to enjoy it.

It took her some time, but she had finally made Clyde leave Token’s side for a bit, and of course, she took the opportunity, laughing at his jokes, hugging him, kissing him, whispering in his ear, and finally, finally she had him where she wanted.

Kissing Clyde felt familiar, it felt right, maybe it was because she was so used to kiss him that it was almost magnetic at some point, they knew each others move, she knew when he was going to bite her lip, when he could tight the grip on her waist, when he was going to lose it. Bebe had missed this so fucking much she swore she might go insane if she didn’t have some action. 

This kiss wasn’t one filled with love and sweet emotions, no, this kiss was one that was filled with desired, she was kissing him like she was going to die tomorrow, moving her hips a little, feeling Clyde growing harder in his pants, “I’ve been waiting for this” Bebe whispered against Clyde’s lips.

And he had been too, Clyde didn’t mind waiting for her to be ready, given the fact that she had been the one that said she wanted to take things slow, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this. Bebe’s hands were cupping his checks as they kissed, so softly that it was almost innocent, almost, because the way she was moving against him wasn’t. 

Clyde’s head felt fuzzy, Bebe was kissing him fiercely, he felt like his clothes were on fire “I know” Clyde answered between kissed, he knew as soon as soon Bebe had dragged him to her room that this night was the nigth he was getting laid again, “Me too” the room was filled with the soft moans that were coming out of them, it became louder when Bebe ran one hand throungh his heair while she stroked him over the pants with the other love you so fucking much” he said before being pushed on the bed by Bebe, who was soon after on top of him kissing him back.

Bebe was now sitting on Clyde’s lap, and she was definitely feeling something there. A shiver shot down Bebe’s spine, once Clyde moved his hips upward, yeah, she was for sure feeling something harden there, she moaned loudly at the feeling, before moving her hips making Clyde move his hands to her thighs, grabbing them tightly letting her know that he was definitely enjoying this.

“Me too” Bebe said, before moaning once Clyde moved his hips once again, she could feel how hard he was getting, and it was making her more and more eager, making the kisses and the noises that were coming out of both of them, more and more obscene “Mmh” she moaned, but then, she heard a laughter. That was all it took for her to stop her movements and sit up straight, still on top of Clyde, with wide eyes “Wait” she said, making Clyde look confused at her.

“What?” he asked, looking more and more concerned, because this never happened before, so of course he was worried, what if he got it all wrong and she wasn’t ready for this? What if she was actually drunk and she wanted to throw up? God that was rape, he didn’t want to hurt her by any means, so he stopped itmediatly and took her off top of him before asking “Did I do something wrong? Are you ok?”.

But no, it wasn’t that, Bebe had swore she had heard something.

“Shh!” she hushed him frantically, Clyde shut up immediately, looking at her just as concerned as a few seconds ago, he didn’t know what was going on. Until he heard it too, for the first time, and by the reaction on Bebe’s face, he could tell that she already knew what was going on. “You have to be kidding me” she said before getting up from the bed and making her way towards her closet, she didn’t hesitate to open it, which made a huge cloud of smoke come out of it and also revealing two boys sitting on the floor that looked like they had just been caught “Kenny? Craig?” 

That was all it took for Clyde to react, got up from the bed and made his way behind his girlfriend, and yeah, there they were, Kenny and Craig, looking as high as they could be, looking at each other with panic in their eyes.

“Dude, what the fuck?” he asked, staring at them, not quite sure of what he should say in a situation like that.   
  


Kenny and Craig shared one last look, not knowing what to do, they had just been caught in Bebe’s closet, smoking weed, by the one and only Bebe herself, and her boyfriend Clyde, and what was even worse than that, they looked like they were in her room for a special reason, given the way Clyde’s hair looked like. So yeah, they looked really pissed off,

“Surprise?” Kenny asked, giving them an apologetic look.

Craig on the other hand, he didn’t feel sorry at all.

“Close the door” he said, which only made Kenny laugh, and made Bebe even more mad.

And of course she was mad, the boys were smoking weed on her closet, what the fuck were they thinking about? What if they lit some of her clothes on fire? What if they already did? They interrupted her sexy time with Clyde and also made all of her clothes smell like pot.

“What the fuck guys!” Bebe exclaimed, she couldn’t believe this was happening, “Now my whole wardrobe smells like weed!”

One more time, Kenny asked “Sorry?” trying to look like he was actually sorry about it, but failing immediately. 

Craig didn’t even try at all, he just stared at her with the same boring look as always, only that this time, his eyes were red and tired.

Bebe groaned out of frustration, before stepping away of the closet, giving them some space for them to come out of it “Come on, get the fuck out my closet” she said firmly. The thing was, that it was the wrong thing to say, because it only made both of them share one surprised look before busting up laughing. She would have been surprised to see Craig laugh like that, but she was too busy being mad to even worry about it. “Out!”

“Sorry” Kenny said standing up, while laughing as Craig did the same thing. He didn’t notice Clyde eyeing them, confused at this suden interaction, was no one going to mention the fact that Kenny and Craig were alone in a closet this whole time? “Sorry, It’s just” Kenny tried to explain, but another wave of laughter hit him, making him have to grab his own stomach for the intensity of it “It’s a really funny thing to say if you really think about it”

And yeah, it was.

But Bebe was having none of it. “Out!”.

The two boys made their way outside the room, side by side, laughing like little kids, ignoring the death glare that Bebe was giving them, and the confused but pissed look on Clyde’s face. They couldn’t believe this was happening, why, just why did it have to happen, couldn’t they just have some fun for once. It had killed the mood, completely, as much as both of them wanted this, right now wasn’t the time.

“So…” Clyde said breaking the silence, Bebe turned to look at him with an apologetic look, knowing well where this was going. “Guess we better go back with the boys” he said gesturing towards the door where Kenny and Craig had just left.

Bebe felt a few things at the same time, she felt mad, because she had been planing this moment for a while now, because she had been really looking foward to it and yeah, maybe it was just sex, but she had just wanted to have some good time with her boyfriend and now it was ruined. She felt disappointed, mostly because of this same fact, but she also felt so emabrrased, because had just been in a whole mood, and now, now she just wanted to hide under her bed and cry, this had never happened to her, she didn’t know what else to do, and now she didn’t want to have sex no more, and she was proably going to let Clyde have an awful time because of it.

“Yeah” she said, wincing a little at his comment, “I don’t think I’m no longer in the mood” Bebe admitted, not really being able to meet his eyes. “Sorry”.

It didn’t even take a second for Clyde to react.

“Hey” he said, grabbing her softly by the shoulders, making her look up at him, her eyes already getting watery, she wanted to cry “Don’t apologise for it” and he meant it, god he loved her, he would never do anything she didn’t want him to do, she didn’t have to apologise for not being in the mood for sex, he was just happy to be with her, he wasn’t going to force her to do it, he didn’t even felt down for her not being int he mood, that would be an awful thing to do. It definitely worked, because as soon as a single tear dropped off Bebe's eyes, she wiped it, with the back of her hand and smiled and nodded at him, Bebe felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Clyde gave her one reassuring smile before kissing her forehead. “Come on, let’s get something to drink, I’m tired of drinking just juice”.

Clyde was offering her his hand, and it was like all the doubts she had ever had about him or their relationships just vanished. He had treated her with nothing more than respect and love, Clyde was not only her best friend but also the best boyfriend she could have ever asked for.

Bebe smiled at him.

“Ok” she said and grabbed his hand.

  
  


Downstairs, the boys were now sitting on the couch, making sure that Stan was better this time. It had took them about ten seconds to get to the bathroom but at least ten minutes to get Stan to throw everything out, because once stopped, another wave hitted him and had to put his head back in the toilet, Kyle had been there rubbing his back and patting his hair, while also glaring and snapping at Cartman every time he complained about the smell or the sounds Stan made. He didn’t fooled anyone thought, because even if he had complained the entire time, and left for a few minutes, making Kyle think that he had leave them alone there, he had returned soon after, with a cup filled with water and a blanked he must had stolen from somewhere in Bebe’s house. Even if he kept on complaining about the smell, the sounds and how disgusting Stan was, Kyle knew that he actually cared.

Point was, that Stan was actually better now, he had thrown up all the alcohol he had drank earlier, and was more sober than before, he had the blanket around his shoulder, while Eric and Kyle stared at him, making sure he was ok as he drank the water that Eric had given him, in small sips.

“How are you feeling?” Kyle asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Another thing that Stan noticed was that he was sitting between them, where Eric looked at him with a face of annoyance and disgust, Kyle looked at him with a soft smile and reassuring eyes. And he rememebred, oh he remembered every fucking second of the night. The singing you may ask? Yeah, that he also remembered, and he wanted nothing more than to the earth to swallow him alive.

“Better” he answered, before looking at him with apologetic eyes. “Sorry about earlier”. He missed the way Eric rolled his eyes.

Because he had been so drunk at the time, he didn’t really know if Kyle had been mad about it, he did remember watching him as he covered his face with both hands and smiled softly at him, he also remembered him telling him that he did liked the song, but he might have just said it because he was drunk and making an ass of himself, so he had to apologize just in case.

Kyle just kept on rubbing his shoulder and smiling at him “We’ll talk about it later”. He simply said, because there was no way he was going to discuss his feelings with him in the middle of a party, next to Cartman, right after Stan had just finished throwing up and started to recover.

That didn’t stop Cartman from snorting and blurting a “Later so you can suck each other-” but Kyle was fast to slap him in the arm, making Stan smile a little “Ay!” he said before glaring at him “What the fuck Kyle?”.

  
  


At that exact moment, Craig and Kenny were making their way down stairs, still laughing to themselves about what had just happened. They had been there for a while, smoking weed and talking about random stuff, not bothering to touch the whole ‘kissing’ subject again, it had just been friendly conversations about dumb stuff while sitting inside of Bebe’s closet, nothing weird had happened, they were just doing the best ‘submarine’ ever, until Bebe had found them.

“Out of the closet dude” Kenny said, still laughing, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Craig was high, he was so, so high, he didn’t even care anymore, he didn’t pay attention to the looks people were giving them as they laughed, he was too busy trying to follow Kenny and not falling down the stairs.

“I thought I was already over this” he admitted, it was the second time in his life he was kicked out of the closet.

Kenny laughed at his comment, the irony on the situation was unbelievable, because yeah, the gayest and the most bisexual guy on school had just been kicked out of the closet, literally, it was the most hilarious thing Kenny had experience, it was sarcasm made real.

He kept on laughing once he was already on the bottom floor “Can’t believe she just made us come out of the closet” he said, before turning around to look at Craig that was behind him smiling a little to himself “We should get some drinks” he suggested, because they were still at the party, and they should definitely try to get as much fun as they could.

Craig nooded, yeah, that was a good idea. He had just had a good time smoking weed, but he definitely could go for a few drinks. He looked around the room and spotted the trinity of assholes sitting on the couch, a few feets away from the karaoke and where a few bottles of alcohol were waiting to be drinked.

“Yeah, there are your friends' ' he pointed out to Kenny, because he had also noticed that it was weird, seeing the three of them together without him. “If you want to go over there”.

Not even looking the way Craig was looking, he answered.

“Nah dude” he said, making Craig turn to look at him, he was curious of what he was about to say. “I want to stay with you” Craig felt his heart beat faster at that confession, god Kenny was going to be the death of him. He was about to answer with something equally as lame, but Kenny won him “Wait” he said, because now he was actually paying attention at the sight of his friends sitting on a couch not that far away from them “Is that Stan?”.

Craig looked one more time at where the trinity of assholes were, yeah, that was Stan in the middle, he was resting his head on Kyle’s shoulder, with a blanket around his shoulder, and a cup on his hands, and god he looked like shit.

“He seems pretty fucked up” Craig pointed out while nodding at the sight, he turned to look back at Kenny and found him already biting his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from running over there. Because even Craig knew that no matter how annoying his friends could be, Kenny always worried about them, so seeing Stan in that state, worried Kenny to death. And maybe this was his opportunity to return the favour, he could do this after all the things Kenny had done for him “I can go over there with you” he suggested, making Kenny look at him with a surprised expression “If you want to” he finally said shrugging.

Kenny had to bite his bottom lip one more time, was Craig sure of it? He did want to go check on Stan, because he seemed like he had been through a tough time, but he also didn't want Craig to have an awful time because of his assholes friends.

“Are you sure you won’t be uncomfortable?” Kenny asked, unsure of Craig's request.

To be honest, yeah, he might be for a little, but he didn’t really mind, what was the worst it could happen? A few snarky comments? He could easily deal with it, it wasn’t like they could tell him something he didn’t hear before.

“I don’t mind” Craig confessed while shrugging, before taking a cigarette out for himself “It’s not like I care about what they think anyway”.

To be honest, that was the sweetest thing Kenny thought that Craig had done for him.

“Ok” he said, not being able to stop himself from smiling. “Thank you”

  
  


Clyde and Bebe had just made their way downstairs, both of them still holding hands, and smiling softly to each other, yeah he was sure he had found the love of his life, he knew that it was dumb to think that way, given the fact that the world was a crazy place and things could change at any given second, but the way Bebe smiled at him, the way her touch made his whole body warm up even after all those years together, all those things and even more, were the proof he needed to know that he had found his home, his place in the world.

“Do you want me to get you a drink?” he asked her, once they were on the bottom floor,

Bebe nooeded, yeah, why not? She could go for a drink,

“Thanks babe” she said before leaving a kiss on his check, making him smile even wider “I’ll say over there with Red” she gestured where Red was standing, talking to Kevin Stonley, maybe today was the day that he would get lucky with her.

Clyde smiled at her one more time “Sure” he said before making his way where the table with alcohol and a microphone for karaoke were lying. 

While he was making his way over there, he found Stan resting his head on Kyle's shoulder, he found him smiling softly to himself, yeah, he looked fucked, but at least he looked happy, Kyle was also there, arguing with Cartman, it was weird seeing the three of them back together. Not that far away, Kenny and Craig were talking walking towards them, it was so out of place to him, the way those two had gravitated together, but at the same time, it made sense to him, in a weird and twisted way, it did.

Everything seemed fine, like things were slowly getting better, like maybe things were going in the right track, but once he approached the coffee table with the bottles of alcohol, he found that Token was sitting over there too, staring at Kyle, Stan and Cartman with a skeptical look on his face.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Clyde asked him, as he started to pour himself and Bebe a drink.

Token was lost, he didn’t know what was going on, Eric was taking care of Stan? Why would he do that? Shouldn’t he be making sure everyone knew about what happened between him and Wendy?

“I don’t know dude” he said biting the inside of his mouth, because this was Cartman, the guy was an evil mind, as far as he knew, this could be part of his plan “He's right there with him, but he doesn’t seem to be doing anything to tell him”.

Clyde turned to look at them, with one eyebrow raised, searching for something that might be suspicious aside from their interactions. But what they didn’t notice, was that someone had approached them, and was already sitting besides Token, on top of the coffee table.

“That’s because he has nothing to say to him”. She said leaving her red cup next to her and checking her phone.

When Wendy crossed her legs, she didn’t notice, but she bumped it against the microphone, turning it back on. Both guys turned to look at her with a questioning look on their face, how long had she been there? And why did she look so relaxed? Token couldn’t understand.

“How are you so calm about it?” he asked, making her look up from her phone with a boring look on her face.

They didn’t notice, but Token had moved his hand, moving the microphone, turning it back off. Some people were looking around the room at the sudden change.

Wendy rolled her eyes at that, “Because I don’t care anymore” she explained, because Wendy wasn’t thinking about what Token was thinking, and Token had no idea. “What?”

Clyde decided that maybe he should take a moment and leave the drinks on the table, knowing once more, the microphone and turning it back on. But he didn’t notice, none of them did.

“How could you not care?” Token asked, Wendy must be out of her mind, or drunk, she had to be drunk, because there was no way she was saying that “Don’t you know how bad things could be like if he just did the things he wants to do?”.

People around the room were already turning around, staring at them with curious and confused looks. Eric was also peeking up, trying to understand what was going on, and so were the other guys. Kyle and Stan didn’t look as curious as he was, but they were paying attention to each one of the words that were coming out of them.

“No, honestly I don’t” she answered exasperated. Kenny was also staring now, everyone was slowly turning around to look. Because the microphone was on, and everyone was hearing what they were talking about. “Why are you trying so hard to stop him?”

And just like that, things went to hell.

“Because no one needs to find out that we had sex!” Token exclaimed. 

And this time, it was loud. Loud enough for them to notice, that it wasn’t only because he had exclaimed it, but because the whole house had heard it for a reason. Because there was a microphone on, because everyone in the room was staring at them with shocked expressions, and they knew this, without having to look away from each other's eyes, because it was more comfortable that way. They were searching for help in each other's eyes, but there was no such thing as salvation, there was no such thing as hope, because everyone had heard what they had just said. 

And now everyone knew.

“Um, guys” Clyde spoke up, somewhere behind them that it made them both swallow hard, “I think they found out”.

It was just a second, a silent second, that it felt like the world was exploding, because Wendy was the first one to look away form Token, and she wished she didn’t she wished the world for the world to end right there, because it was too much, it was too much for her, to see the faces of Stan, Eric and Kenny, like they didn’t know her, like she had done the most terrible thing in the world, and she might have, but the for one second, she just wanted to pretend that it wasn’t true, because even if all of those things hurted, what was killing her deep inside of her, was Cartman.

Cartman, who was now now standing up, whose hands were now turning into fists, whose face looked filled with rage, madness, and that she could handle, she could handle the overwhelming feeling that she had fucked up, because she was used to see him clench his jaw and his narrowed eyes, but what she couldn’t handle, was the look of disgust, and disappointment.

Wendy wanted to die.

For a moment, Eric just stood there, under her pleading and desperate look, and the attentive ones of the people around the room, for a moment he could only stand there, eyes closing, squeezing shut for a second, only for opening a second after, eyes turning cold, dead even. 

And with his firm voice, empty of emotion but his nose clinked, looking like the situation disgusted him, he said, rather than ask.

“What the actual fuck” 

That was all it took, for the situation to turn real, to make everyone react, to make them understand that Eric wasn't screaming, he wasn’t cussing like a maniac, he wasn’t throwing punches, he was just standing there, and he said that with the flattest voice she had ever heard.

That’s when everything started to move again, “Eric I-” Wendy tried to say, but failed soon after, because what could she say? It seemed like Cartman must have thought the same, because he was already making his way outside the house. 

Just as she grabbed her stuff and to chase after him, Stan, who had been staring at the scene with shocked eyes, stood up, making Kyle give him a concerned look, because he knew what was going to happen.

He was mad, he was really mad, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him, because he was not thinking straight, he just saw red.

“Token, what the fuck?” he asked, making Token look at him with concern, because he had never seen him this mad, Stan was the friendly one, this was completely new to all of them. Stan started making his way right in front to Token, which made him stand up from where he had been sitting so he could be face to face with him “What the fucking fuck?” 

Kyle and Kenny were stying sitll, not really knowing what to do, they felt unable to move, because, what the fuck had just happened? Craig, who had been as absorbed by the situation as everyone else, turned to look at Kenny who was watching the scene with wide worried eyes, it made him feel sad for some reason.

Everyone was looking at them, but Stan couldn't care less, he was mad, he was hurt, because one of his best friends had just betrayed him. He was right in front of him, staring up at him (because yes, Token was taller than him) with a pained expression.

“Stan-” Token tried to say, he was about to put a hand over his shoulder but Stan shoved it off, making Kyle stand up, scared of what might happen, and Kenny take a step forward, ready to jump in.   
  


“You slept with my ex?!” Stan screamed in his face, spitting a few drops of saliva that went straight to Token’s face, but he didn't care, because Stan’s voice sounded hurt, mad, disappointed and disgusted, it was shaking by the fact that Token had done what he had just said. He could only stare at him, a winced expression on his face that he knew he didn’t have the right to make. Stan let out a twisted laugh, “Son of a bitch” he said before punching Token right in the face.

It was at that instant that everyone started screaming, cheering for them to fight. Token stumbled a by the force of Stan’s punch, but thanks for him, Clyde was already there, right in front of him, stopping Stan from throwing another punch by shoving him away from Token, making Stan stumble a little, only for Clyde to grab him by the arms so he couldn’t throw more punches.

“Stop!” Clyde said, as Stan tried to get away from his grip, Token touched his nose with a hurt expression, great he was beading. “Dude! Stop!” he tried once again.

Kyle and Kenny were now behind Stan, trying to stop him so he wouldn’t kill Token right there. They were grabbing him from behind, so he couldn’t move forward while Clyde stopped him from throwing punches.

But he didn’t care, Stan didn’t care at all.

“Clyde let me go, let me go you fucking asshole!” Stan screamed while he tried to get away from his friend's grip.

Tweek was soon there, by Token’s side, checking on him, before turning to look terrified at Stan, he had never seen him this mad.

But Clyde wasn’t going to let Stan go, he wasn’t going to let him hurt Token, no if he was there to stop him “No, dude, stop!”.

And then it clicked, of course, it clicked on him, making Stan stay still in his place while Clyde looked at him with wide eyes. But it was too late now, because Stan knew, Stan knew and he knew everything, and that’s what it hurted him the most, because Clyde stopping him like that, and the desperation in his voice could only mean one thing. 

“You knew didn’t you?” he asked, he didn’t actually need a confirmation from Clyde, he wasn’t expecting one either, but by the sad, sad look on his face, Stan knew the answer. It also made both Kenny and Kyle look at him like he was insane, because how could he do that to him? “Oh my fucking god, you knew?!”

Everyone around the room started whispering under their breath, because for a long time, Token, Stan, Clyde, Kyle and Tweek had been really united, they were best friends, so this was a huge surprise for everyone, how did this happen.

Now it was Clyde’s turn to try to comfort him, he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, “Bro-” but just as he did with Token, Stan shoved his hand away.

He was hurt, he was mad at Wendy, of course he was mad at her, she had promised him that she would never hurt him, but he was more hurt and mad at Token and Clyde, because how the hell could they do that to him? The problem with these things is that people think that the only people that can break your heart are the ones that were, or are romantically involved with you. Stan thought wrong, because this time, it wasn’t someone he was romantically involved with, this time, his friends were the ones that broke his heart. 

And there was nothing worse than the pain that he was feeling at that moment, staring at Clyde’s eyes, and seeing. 

They had lied to him.   
  


“Don’t fucking ‘bro’ me” he snaped, making Clyde’s wince, at that. Stan took a step back, he couldn’t believe what was going on, why, just why. Everything was spinning around him, he didn’t want to look at anyone, because everyone had nothing else than pity in their eyes.

And the thing is, that betrayal never comes from the people you hate, betrayal never comes from your enemies or the people you don’t trust, or care about. Betrayal never comes from your enemies, and that’s what makes it worse, because you try to think of an excuses, of a reason of why, why would someone do that, you try to blame it on you, or you think that maybe, just maybe it was for a reason that was perhaps beyond their control. But no, there wasn’t such a thing because there is not a good way of justifying something like ‘I slept with your ex-girlfriend’ by accident, there was no way something like that could be an accident.

Token did that, because he wanted to, he betrayed him, just like Clyde. They say you get a bad feeling, in the guts, deep inside you, and maybe that would have made him feel a little better, but he didn’t he hadn’t suspected anything, and that’s what hurted him the most. Stan felt his eyes getting more and more watery, he wasn’t about to cry because he felt sad, he was about to cry because he felt betrayed. 

“Motherfucker” was the only thing Stan said to Clyde’s face. 

That was the last thing he said, before he got away Kyle and Kenny’s grip, before storming out of the room. In the middle of the room, the only people left were Kenny, Kyle, on one side, and Token, Clyde on the other. Everyone was still staring at them, but this time, not saying a word, there was going to time for gossip later, but now there was only a tender silence that made everyone stay still, even Craig, whose eyes were still on Kenny, unable to make a move to get to him.

Clyde was the first one to break the silence, “Is he-”.

He knew that it wasn’t his business, but at the same time, yeah, it was, because Token and Clyde couldn’t do something thinking that there weren’t going to be consequences, and to make those actions without thinking on how it was going to affect Stan, that was something Kyle wasn’t able to understand. 

“Don’t” he interrupted him, raising a hand as a sign that he needed to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, and when he opened them, Clyde knew that they hadn’t just lost a friend, they had lost two “Just…” Kyle said before letting out a heavy and tired sigh “Just go away”

No one said anything when Kyle made his way out the place, searching for Stan.

  
  


_________________________________________

  
“Stop!” Wendy screamed.

But he didn’t. Eric kept on walking, he knew that he had his car, he knew that he could have easily gone home faster that way, but he didn’t care anymore, it was like the feeling that was taking over him, so overwhelming that he was sure if he drove he would crash. Not because he wanted to die, no, Cartman wasn’t like that, but because the rage, the pure pain and madness that was growing inside of him was making him unable to think straight, because the only thought that crossed his mind was that he wanted out, and that he just had been hurt. So he needed out.

Needless to say that Wendy chasing after him was making things worse.

“Stop!” She yelled one more time, but Eric kept walking, he wasn’t going to turn around. But Wendy wasn’t going to stop either. The reason why it was taking her so long to catch him was because he was wearing Red boots, and it was making it hard for her to walk, let alone enough to catch him.

It wasn’t until she decided to ignore the pain that walking with those boots were making her feel, that she took a few more painful but faster steps.

“I said stop!” It happened when her hand reached his shoulder, he didn’t even think about it, he just turned around, making Wendy flinch and take one step back, knowing that it would have been better to leave him alone.

But she didn’t and now she had to face the consequences of her actions.

“What?” Eric simply said, looking at her with a frown in his face. He had just been hurt, he had been betrayed.

And that was a good question, what, what was she doing there? What was she going to say, what could she say to make it better? But Wendyd did have something to say.

“What are you so mad about?” She snapped, because even in this situation she was still standing up on him, not backing away. “Huh? Because you’ve been ignoring me the whole time, because you don’t even touch me, or kiss me” She took one more step back, because she was also growing more and more angry as each second passed by, and she didn’t trust herself “because what the fuck is making you react this way? We were just friends when it happened, so what the fuck is so bad that you-”

Eric was good in one thing, and one thing only, at least that’s what he told himself, he was good in controlling himself. He could fuck everything up, but he was in control the whole time, he didn’t do things withouth thinking, he never did, but this was too much for him. This wasn’t about the fact that he had found out about this in the worst way possible, this was about the overwhelming feeling that he felt everytime he looked at her, it was about the idea that he had of her, of the feeling that she made him feel, like he was safe, like she would never hurt him, she would never lie to him.

But at this moment, like a glass that shattered on the floor, his idea of her died. It died and it felt like someone real had died, it felt like losing someone in the most unjustified way. Because when you lose someone like that, when someone dies, in a car crash, by a loose bullet, by something or some way so out of place, so out of control, it makes you wonder, why. Why did it have to happen, why did this so unfair thing had to happen, if god was real, why did he have to take the good things away, if god wasn’t real, why did life have to work that way. It makes you mad, angry, because you can’t blame anyone but yourself, and you can’t even blame you for their death, you can only blame yourself for feeling that way. And in a heartbreak like this, you can only blame yourself because you were the one that had these expectations on this person.

And Cartman was really mad at himself, and Wendy.

So he couldn’t contain the words that came out of his mouth.

“Because I fucking love you!” he blurted it out, and it made Wendy stay still, wide eyes open. One time Kenny had told her to not humanize him, to be careful, now she understood that Kenny got it all the way around, she understood this, when staring at Eric’s eyes, she found nothing else but pain. “I fucking love you, and you fucked it up! All I ever did was fucking love you Wendy! And the only, the only fucking thing I wanted was for you to love me back, that’s the only thing I expected from you”.

People love to say how over dramatic some people are when it comes to love, but forget how sensible their soul gets when the right pair of eyes look your way and smile at you. Having your heartbroken means realizing that you’re never going to be able to experience the same thing without the unbearable amount of pain he was feeling right then. 

There was also the devastating feeling of when you hurt someone you love, because it wasn’t like Wendy didn’t love Cartman too, maybe in a different way that he did, because she had just started liking him, but at the end of the day he had an especial place in her heart.“I’m sorry” she said, and she knew it was useless. It was more like a whisper, like she was scared of her own words.

And she had to be, because that only made Eric more and more angry. 

“No! You don’t get to say I’m sorry, to say that you love me, to say anything!” He yelled at her, his cheeks were red from all the screaming he was doing, he was furious, because he had tried this time, this was not some crush he had, this was not about a girl he found hot, this was about the mortal wound that Wendy was giving him, an injury that it might never heal, because the first heartbreak it always destroy you the most when you’re in love “You don’t fucking get it?” he said before snorting, even if there was nothing to laugh at “I loved every fucking fiber of your body, I loved you and you fucking lied to me” he said and Wendy couldn’t take it anymore, she didnt want this, she wanted things to go back to normal, her eyes started to water as Eric kept on talking. “I loved you and I was ready to throw it all away for you, I was ready to fucking leave it all behind and you fucking lied to me to my fucking face!”

There was no time to realize what she was doing, it was primal instinct, she started shaking her head frantically, tears falling down her face, and she knew it was unfairly, that it was so selfish of her to cry, when she was the one that broke his heart, but for some reason she couldn't stop, she just couldn't help it.

“I-I” she didn’t know what she was trying to say, she just wanted him back, she wanted to hug him, to forgive her, to please kiss the pain away. 

But between sobs and tears she knew that wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t for any of them.

Eric laughed at her and that was the most painful thing he had ever done to her, even if she knew that she was laughing at himself, he was laughing at himself and the fact that this had hurted him but also her. It was so dumb that he ad to laugh.

“For fucks sake Wendy, don’t you fucking get it?” Eric said while laughing, because what else could he say? “It’s over ok? It’s fucking over, this thing, it’s over, this” he said more serious now, gesturing between them, only making Wendy cry even harder “This little game, it’s over, I can’t love you like this, I can’t fucking look at you” he said and it broke her, it destroyed her “I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be so sickening in love with you, that we could disgust people, I wanted to make people jelous, of how I manage to hold the word in my hands when I held you” for a second, just for a fucking second, Cartman forgot how to pretend, he forgot how to control himself, and he let her see, he let her stare at the pain, the dissaster she had made, the way she had broke him, because he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, even if his eyes were now filled with tears he never thought he would have to use for her. “You fucked it up Wendy”

Just like that, he gave her one last look.

“Don’t you ever talk to me again”.

Wendy just stood there crying while Cartman walked away.


End file.
